


Bring Me To Life

by GoldsJRZGirl



Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Marvel)--All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asgard (Marvel), Bromance, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Empathy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Healing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Magic, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Not Thor: The Dark World Compliant, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slow Burn, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Therapy, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 52
Words: 286,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldsJRZGirl/pseuds/GoldsJRZGirl
Summary: Loki is brought before Odin for his crimes, yet Odin senses that something beyond his control drove Loki to commit them, and upon investigation discovers the truth--that Loki was mind controlled and tortured, driven to betrayal by Thanos and Odin himself.  A remorseful Odin then seeks vengeance upon one and healing for his son. He arranges for Loki to have sessions with a renowned Mind Healer, Lady Viva, short for Vivienne, who is said to be able to mend even the most shattered minds and hearts. But Viva harbors a secret of her own, one that could shake the very foundation of the royal family. A story of hurt, comfort, the healing of old wounds and rediscovery of family.





	1. A Father's Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This a story of healing from emotional and physical torture and may contain triggers for some who have suffered such things. So I am posting this warning here for those who may need to be aware of it, though my depictions are not truly graphic. This trigger warning extends to the entire work, so I will not be posting it on individual chapters. 
> 
> I do not own Marvel, if I did this is what would have happened with Loki in the beginning of Dark World.

 

“Bring my son before me,” Odin ordered his Einherjari. Thor had brought Loki back to be judged before the throne for his crimes against Asgard and Midgard.  But the wily king was puzzled. Nothing his mischievous son had done since he had discovered his true heritage seemed in keeping with his normally even-tempered nature. It was almost as if someone else had inhabited his body and mind. Frigga also agreed that the actions Loki had instigated with Laufey and the Jotun as well as on Midgard seemed like they had been done by a different person. Loki had never wished to take over Earth, or to subjugate its people. He had visited Midgard before and shown only curiosity and amusement at the world which was so young compared to Asgard—and so unadvanced compared with Asgardian science, medicine, and magic.

Odin was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery. He watched as Loki was led into the throne room, concealing a flinch at the clank of the chains and shackles the guards had placed upon his son. The king almost banished them, feeling ill that any prince of the realm should be chained like a dog or a common criminal. But he forced himself to remain impassive.

The guards halted with Loki between them, and Loki gazed at his father and said in a flippant yet cold tone, “I really don’t see what the fuss is about.”

Odin blinked. “Do you not realize the gravity of your crimes, my son?” There it was again, this niggling feeling that something was not right.

Loki shrugged, as if disinterested in whatever Odin had to say. “My crimes? Are you sure they were mine, Father?”

Odin leaned forward. “If not yours, then whose?”

Loki did not reply, simply gazed at him with his bright emerald eyes. Those eyes usually sparkled with mischief and fun. But there was something different about them on this day. They were flat and lifeless, like the eyes of a corpse.

Odin shuddered. His sense of uneasiness increased. The apathetic response was not like Loki. “Did you not bring war, chaos, and death to Midgard?” he persisted.

Loki’s lip curled. “So _you_ believe. According to my brother’s testimony.”

“Loki! Speak plainly!” Odin ordered.

Again those lifeless orbs met his one good eye. “For mercy’s sake, if you are going to execute me, then just swing the axe. It is what you wish is it not? To remove the mistake you made so long ago, by harboring the Jotun monster in your midst. Do it and be done! Then your precious true son can rule. As you said he was meant to.”

Loki’s words were spoken in a tone devoid of emotion, as if he discussed the fate of some stranger, not his own.

Odin shook his head. “I will not execute my own son.” He was goading the king to kill him. Indeed, he looked almost distraught when Odin refused. “What in Hel happened to you, Loki?” he asked softly. For he knew something terrible had occurred, for this shell of his once proud and laughing son to stand before him thus.

“Why do you care?” Loki hissed.

Odin frowned. “You are my child.”

“I have none of your blood.” Loki replied chillingly. _“_ I am blood of your enemy. Why do you hesitate?”

“Why do you wish to die?” Odin countered.

“Why would I not?” Loki spat. His eyes were deep pools of despair and they sucked Odin into their depths, where the old king saw the pieces of a soul shattered.

“What happened to you?” he repeated, trying to draw Loki out.

But Loki simply gazed at him with that bleak look. Then he said two words. “I died.”

Realizing he was getting nowhere with his recalcitrant son, Odin turned to the Einherjari. “Put him back in his room. Remove those,” he indicated the shackles. “He is to be guarded at all times, until I figure out what to do.”

His guards saluted and tugged on the chain, dragging Loki away.

Odin watched him go, his heart heavy as a mountain within him. _Oh, Loki what happened to you? I must know! For this is not my son that stood before me. It is naught but a shell, a husk of the brilliant, fun-loving, prankster I used to know._ He thought again of what Loki had said to him. _I died._ Then he recalled what Loki had said when asked about his crimes. _Are you sure it was me who committed them?_ What was that supposed to mean? That Thor lied? Odin did not believe that. Or that Thor had been mistaken? There was something he was missing, and he was determined to figure out what it was.

He rose from his throne. He needed to speak with his Watcher.

As he was leaving to travel to the Bifrost interface where Heimdall watched, Frigga approached. “Did you find out what happened?” she asked worriedly.

Odin sighed. “Not really. I need to see Heimdall.”

“Loki would not speak with you?”

Odin shook his head. Then he leaned down and whispered what Loki had said in her ear.

Frigga put a hand to her mouth, her blue eyes gleaming with tears. “Odin! He wanted you to—to _execute_ him? Norns have mercy!”

“He is lost, Frigga. Broken,” the king whispered. “And I must find out why.”

Together they went towards the Bifrost.

 

_Loki’s chambers:_

The Einherjar unlocked the shackles and took them away, leaving Loki alone in his chambers. They looked the same as always, with the green carpet and golden wood floors, the velvet draperies drawn back so he could see the noonday sun on the balcony, and the large four poster bed with its green hangings and duvet. His books and desk remained the same as when he had left, yet nothing was the same.

Loki rubbed absently at his wrist where a shackle had irritated his skin then shrugged and went to sit in the window seat. He gazed out at the picturesque landscape but his eyes were unseeing of the beauty they beheld. Instead they saw only nightmares.

 

_Bifrost:_

Heimdall stared as he saw his monarchs approaching. He waited politely with his hands at his sides for them to arrive, then he bowed and said, “My Queen, Sire, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“I wish to speak with you about Loki,” Odin began with a nod.

“What about him?” Heimdall asked.

“I wish to know what occurred after Loki fell from the Bifrost into the Void.” Odin said calmly. “No, not fell . . . he let go. Tell me, Heimdall, what you Saw after I restored you.”

Heimdall looked uncomfortable. “Sire, why—” he began, but Odin cut him off.

“Tell me!”

_Loki’s chambers:_

 

Loki stared out the window, wondering why he was still alive, when the doors to his room opened and Thor strode in. Thor always strode everywhere, commanding attention as he always did. Loki ignored him until Thor came up to him.

“Loki,” Thor began.

Loki turned his head a quarter turn. “What do you want?” he asked colorlessly. “Come to gawk at the prisoner?”

“No. I came to see how you were,” his brother replied.

Loki rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen. Now leave. I don’t need a guard or a baby minder. I have two already.” He jerked his chin at the door, where the Einherjari were on duty.

Thor winced at the drawled lifeless tone. “No, but perhaps you need a brother.” He seated himself beside Loki in the window seat and together they looked out the window, not speaking.

Loki stiffened, but made no attempt to protest, simply gazing out the window with unseeing eyes, his mind far away.

Thor wished to put a hand upon his brother’s shoulder, but did not dare. So he just sat beside him, hoping his presence would bring Loki out of the fugue he wandered in.

_Bifrost:_

 

Odin glared at his friend and Watcher. “Let me see if I am comprehending this correctly. You Saw Loki captured by this Thanos being and brought aboard his ship, where Thanos proceeded to interrogate my son on the whereabouts of the Tesseract which Bors had hidden deep upon the Earth, and when Loki refused to speak of it, Thanos tortured him and mind-raped him with some alien scepter device and _you didn’t tell ME?!”_

His fists clenched and his good eye flared.

“Heimdall, why? We asked you where Loki was,” Frigga began, laying her arm upon her husband.

Heimdall looked ashamed. “I . . . At first I could not See where Loki had gone. Then later . . . I . . .refused to tell you because I was angry. Loki had betrayed me by freezing me solid and . . . bringing Laufey into Asgard. So I thought . . . we were well rid of him after . . .”

“You thought? **You** thought?” Odin raged. “You pledged as my Watcher to tell me anything of import in the Nine! I trusted you to keep your word! And instead I find you keeping secrets! About my own son! Because of your hurt pride!”

Heimdall bowed his head and went to his knees. “Forgive me, Sire. I overstepped . . .”

Power crackled about the furious god. “I ought to . . .!”

Before Odin could complete his sentence, Frigga placed her hand on his arm again. She was the only one who would have dared to do this. “Odin! Think about what you are doing, dear,” she called. “Yes, Heimdall made a grave error, but—”

“But what, Frigga?” Odin snapped. His power flickered. “He watched our son being _tortured!_ ”

“I know. And he owes restitution to Loki. But . . . Heimdall is not the one you ought to be furious with,” Frigga reminded. “It is this Thanos who deserves your wrath.”

The angry king paused, reining in his volatile temper, to consider what his beloved wife had said.

Long moments passed, and Heimdall remained on his knees, praying to all the Norns that Frigga’s cool common sense would prevail.

"You are right, dear wife," Odin finally said.

Heimdall heaved out a breath of relief.

Odin held out a hand. “Get up off your knees, you fool! I ought to beat you senseless, but I will allow you this mercy.” Heimdall allowed himself to be drawn to his feet.

“Thank you, My King.”

“Humph!  Thank Frigga.” Odin snorted. “Now . . . tell me where this Thanos is.”

"I have seen him in two locations.  One is the planet called Titan.  The other is a vessel called  the Q-Ship.  That is how Loki was rescued from the Void.  They used some sort of beam to bring him on board the ship," Heimdall said.

“I see,” the king said thoughtfully, rubbing his beard.

Frigga eyed him askance. “Odin, what are you planning?”

Her husband gave her a sly smirk, his blue eye glinting wrathfully. “I am planning to show this upstart Titan that one does not harm a member of my family.” He turned to Heimdall. “Open the Bifrost.”

“As you will, Sire.” Heimdall inserted the sword into the interface and the Rainbow Bridge sprang to life.

Before he could disappear, Frigga called, “Give him a few from me, dear!”

_Titan:_

 Thanos perched upon his hover throne, watching the goings on of his Black Order as they walked among the populace, who shrank from them. Nebula and Proxima Midnight strolled along the street, both women carrying their signature weapons, their blue skin glinting in the afternoon sun.

Beside the giant Titan was his right-hand man, Corvus Glaive, a tall, lean muscled alien who wielded a weapon of the same name. On his left was the pale and slender Ebony Maw, an alien with wrinkled parchment like skin, haunting dark eyes, and a bald head. Maw was Thanos’ spokesperson as well as his master torturer, a psychic who could break minds and telekinetically restrain people. Behind the throne was the hulking Cull Obsidian, a brown skinned creature the size of a barn with a fierce expression on his face.

Thanos stirred, and as he glanced over to his right there came a brilliant flare of rainbowed light and then it resolved into Odin, whose form seemed to tower to the heavens, Gungnir crackling in his grip, his good eye flaring with his Odinforce. His Asgardian golden armor gleamed with light, and his helmet sparked with lambent energy.

Thanos frowned. “Well, well, my children. Look who has dropped by to see us. It’s the Wanderer of Asgard!”

“SILENCE!” Odin thundered. “You face the Wrath of the Allfather!”

“And you face the wrath of Thanos!” Ebony Maw taunted.

Odin spun upon him, recalling what Heimdall had told him, and suddenly Gungnir flew from his hand.

The Black Spear was like a flicker of light as it sped towards the psychic alien.

Maw attempted to halt Gungnir with his telekinesis, but the Black Spear was not affected by the alien’s mind powers and blew through the shield as if it were paper.

Maw gurgled as Gungnir impaled him, slamming the master torturer into the earth. He shrieked in agony as Odin twisted the spear and yelled, “ _No one_ tortures _my_ son and lives to tell the tale! _No one!_ ”

Heimdall had informed Odin that Ebony Maw had mentally tortured Loki under Thanos’ directive until he broke him.

Odin summoned his power and Gungnir crackled with electricity, lighting up Maw like a star gone supernova before it reduced him to ash.

“Maw!” Thanos bellowed, shocked that his favorite lieutenant was dead. He pointed one purple finger at Odin. “Kill him!”

But the Asgardian King of the Nine was not so easily defeated. Corvus Glaive launched himself at the god, his spear that cut through almost anything slicing through Odin’s armor and cutting his side.

But Odin shrugged off the hit and spun, conjuring a sword out of nothing, and used the magical weapon to shatter the glaive into pieces. Corvus gasped as his weapon fell at his feet, then before he could dodge, Gungnir found his heart.

“Brother!” Cull Obsidian howled and went to slam Odin with his giant fist.

But the old king ducked the blow, which might have knocked him down, and Cull’s fist swiped harmlessly over his head. Then Odin augmented his strength with his Power and slugged Cull so hard the huge creature was knocked ass over teakettle and sent flying off the hill to crash down on top of a house a few miles away.

“Nebula! Proxima! To me!” Thanos yelled.

But his daughters were too distant to hear him at first, and Odin took full advantage of that fact. He stamped a boot on the ground and caused an earthquake, which separated the hill where they stood from the earth. His one eye flashing destruction, Odin growled, “Now, Mad Titan, you face **me!** And for your evil actions towards Loki I will teach you a lesson you will be dying to learn!”

Thanos laughed. “I beg to differ, old man! It is _you_ who will be dying this day! Like your weak-willed son, whose weakness was his family!” the Titan sneered.

Then Thanos pulled a disruptor from his belt and fired it.

The destructive ray sliced into the god’s armor . . . and was repelled by the mystic protections upon it.

Odin spun the Black Spear about and thrust it at the Titan, who parried with a black blade that shimmered in the light.

Back and forth the two titanic beings struggled, light entwined with dark, and blood spattered the broken ground. But despite Thanos’s greater strength and younger body, the Mad Titan found he could not prevail over the Allfather.

The Odinforce lent the elder Asgardian the energy and power of a thousand suns, it was the primal force of the universe itself, harnessed into a form that a physical being could wield, and Odin did so with impunity.

For he knew from Heimdall that not only did Thanos mind control and torture Loki, the Watcher had spoken to him of a distant future where this mad being in his quest for ultimate power would someday destroy half the universe and begin that destruction over the body of Loki.  Odin knew he had to prevent that from happening. Thanos must not be allowed to gain control over the Infinity Stones. Not now and not ever.

Odin’s hand shot out, faster than the blink of an eye, and closed upon the Titan’s neck.

Thanos’ eyes went wide, and he tried to wrench Odin’s fist from him, gasping with denial.

The old god snarled, “ _This_ is for Loki! For all that you have done—and all that you will do!”

“Release me!”

“As you wish!” Odin thundered and then he summoned the OdinForce through his gauntleted hand.

Thanos lit up like a giant supernova before he exploded.

Below on the ground, Nebula and Proxima Midnight screamed in horror as they saw Thanos destroyed and discovered Glaive and Maw dead _,_ their bodies lay where they had fallen.

Odin turned, still haloed by his majestic and terrifying might. One finger stabbed down at the two women. “You!” he bellowed. “Bear witness to my righteous wrath! And know that whosoever brings harm upon my family, will reap that harm a thousandfold! I, Odin, King of Asgard, give you this warning!”

So the universe was saved from the depredations of a madman, and millions of lives and worlds, because of a father’s vengeance.

Odin thrust Gungnir towards the sky and as if on cue, the brilliant rainbowed light of the Bifrost washed over him and transported him away, back to Asgard, where he hoped he could help his son mend the broken pieces of his heart and mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. 'What Shall We Do About Loki?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor have a discussion. Later, Loki has a nightmare and upon waking, mistakenly hurts someone, resulting in Odin and Frigga discussing a way in which to help him recover from his trauma.

 

 

A triumphant Odin returned from Titan, and walked swiftly back to his chambers in the palace to have his squire remove his armor and put the Black Spear in the armory. His squire, Halfdan, clucked worriedly over the wound in the king's side. "Shall I fetch Healer Eir, My King?"

Odin shook his head. "It's a scratch, Halfdan. Frigga can see to it."

At that precise moment, the queen entered their chambers. "Odin, you're back! Tell me, did you give that skulking coward what for?" she demanded, sounding as fierce as a dragon, for indeed she was such when the lives of her sons were threatened.

"Aye, love." Odin answered, sitting on a chair beside the settee, stripped to the waist.

"Oh, you are injured!" his wife exclaimed. "Let me clean that for you."

"I shall fetch the medical kit, My Queen," said Halfdan, and then scurried off to do so.

When the squire returned, Frigga set about gently cleaning and bandaging the cut in her husband's side, using special salve that prevented infection and promoted quick healing.

While she did so, Odin told her what had happened on Titan, and how Thanos was no more.

 

_Loki's chambers:_

After an interminable time staring out the window, Loki finally blinked and returned to the present. He turned and saw Thor sitting beside him still, and quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?"

"I thought you might wish to talk a bit," Thor said. He rang for Ravn, Loki's valet, and asked the small man to bring them something to drink and some food. Ravn bowed, he was dressed in Loki's livery, a green tunic with a black border and Loki's silver serpent on the left breast.

"At once, My Prince."

When the valet was gone, the two were quiet for a few moments, until Loki stirred and sighed. There was one thing he needed to know.

"Did…? Did Father know what happened to me after I fell off Bifrost?"

"I remember Mother demanding he look for…"

"My body?"

"Yes."

"You told me all of you mourned. Does that mean there was a funeral?"

"There was."

"But Odin never looked, did he? He just used an illusion for my funeral."

"Loki…."

"He never looked! Or Heimdall never did!"

"Why wouldn't Heimdall look for you?"

"I froze him solid, remember?! His not looking was his revenge!"

"But that would be in violation of his duties."

Thor felt a ball of ice building in his chest, of regret and sorrow, while Loki just shook his head, his eyes dark.

"Nearly every night, I would call out for Odin, you, Heimdall… Mother… I begged you to rescue me, but I knew you couldn't."

"That was due to us destroying Bifrost."

"Once I knew no one was going to rescue me . . . that something blocked my telepathy . . . Once Thanos broke me…. I did whatever he wanted."

"Then I was right. You were being controlled."

"I was. But while we were fighting, I finally freed myself."

"How?"

"Simple. Regardless of the anger or hatred I had for you, seeing you there… Seeing how hard you were fighting to save me… It helped me remember how much I love my big brother." His voice broke, like glass splintering against solid rock.

Thor pulled him into an embrace as Loki wept quietly into his brother's shoulder, hot tears slipping down his cheeks. He clung tightly to Thor, as if to a lifeline in a storm, for he felt like he was drowning in fear and pain. Thor simply held him, his own heart breaking, for he hated that Loki was in such turmoil and he felt guilty that he had not come to Loki's aid.

Once he calmed down, Loki drew away, wiping the tears out of his eyes and Thor sadly smiled at him.

"Forgive me, Brother," the sorcerer muttered, his emerald eyes lowered in shame. "I . . . am not myself lately."

"You have been wounded, Loki. But we will help you heal," Thor promised.

Loki nodded, feeling an immense weariness sweep over him. He was so tired . . . tired of fighting, tired of pretending everything was fine when it was not. He felt dead inside, empty as a hollowed out piece of driftwood, and he doubted there would be anyone who could mend what Thanos had shattered. Or who would want to.

Ravn returned with a tray. On it were two tankards of mead, fruit, sharp cheese, freshly baked rolls, thinly sliced ham and a container of honey mustard. "Here you go, my lords. I shall return later for the tray, sir." He exited, sensing the brothers wished to be alone.

Thor fixed himself a large sandwich, watching in alarm as Loki took a small amount of the food. "That's all you're eating? That's barely enough for a sparrow!"

"It's enough. I have no real appetite," his brother replied, nibbling some cheese.

Thor sighed but did not press. He leaned forward to pick up his mead and Loki noticed an odd thing.

"Thor, why do you have a lock of dark hair on the right side?" He indicated a piece of hair braided and tied with a green tie.

Thor took a large swallow before answering, "It's a mourning lock. For you."

Loki looked startled. "For me? I . . ." He paused searching for words. ". . . Am honored."

Thor coughed. "It seemed the right thing to do. The palace . . . was empty without you, Loki."

Loki did not know what to say, how to feel. Or rather, he did not know how to let himself feel anymore. The fact that his family had mourned him as dead surprised him only because he thought they would have been glad, like Heimdall, to be rid of him. During his captivity, Ebony Maw had insinuated that no one loved him, not even Frigga. All of them thought he was a disappointment, a failure that never should have been born. That insidious statement had been repeated so often into his subconscious by the wicked psychic that Loki had begun to believe it.

A part of him still did.

It was why he had thought Odin would execute him. Instead he had allowed him to live. It was a small mercy, Loki supposed. If only he felt grateful for it. He nibbled absently on a pear, sipping his mead. Since being captured, nothing tasted right anymore. It was as if his tastebuds, along with everything else, were frozen.

"Where is the king?" he asked Thor abruptly.

"He went to visit Heimdall, I believe. Then I think he went off searching for those bastards who hurt you."

Loki gaped at him. "What? Why?"

"To punish them for hurting you!" Thor declared, astonished Loki would need to ask. "Surely you don't think he would—any of us would—allow them to get away with what they did to you?" His brother's cerulean eyes flashed. "Father will make mincemeat out of them. And you will never need fear them again, Brother."

"I am not afraid," Loki replied automatically. But that was a lie.

Thor looked at Loki askance but did not refute his brother. He would let Loki keep his pride. Then he prayed to the Norns to bring healing to Loki's troubled spirit.

Loki managed to finish a piece of bread, fruit, and a small piece of cheese before pushing the plate away. An awkward silence descended before Thor finished his mead and rose. "You look tired. I will leave you to your rest, Brother. Pleasant dreams."

The younger prince watched him depart and for a fleeting instant opened his mouth to call Thor back. Then he clamped his lips shut. He would be damned if he went whining to Thor like a baby.

Ravn summoned another servant to clear away everything but the bowl of fruit, then went to assist Loki, removing his cloak and boots so the prince could lie down.

When Ravn would have powered the lamps down, Loki said, "Leave one on low, Ravn."

Ravn nodded, saying nothing, though Loki cringed inside.

But he hoped the light would keep the nightmares away.

Ravn tiptoed away, shutting the door quietly. Loki settled down to sleep but found that even among these peaceful surroundings the demons came.

_Loki ran down a corridor of black marble, through silent halls filled with the stench of rotting things, and behind him he heard the whisper of the wind as Maw levitated after him, calling in that sickening high-pitched voice._

_"Loki! Lo-o-k-i-i! Lo-o-k-i-i!"_

_He ran, knowing one thing above all. He must not be caught. Or else they would take him back—back to the room of shadows, to have his mind probed and his self stripped from him._

_He shuddered, sweating._

_Where is the Tesseract? Where? Where? Tell me where it is? You know you want to. Tell me!_

_Maw's voice in his head. Unceasing, pounding at his shields, chipping away at them bit by bit._

_He had fought, but the bastard was strong, bloated full of psychic strength like a puff adder from the victims who he had broken before Loki. For that was Maw's secret, the one Loki had learned before being discovered. Maw drew his strength from his victims, taking their psychic power for his own. He fed off it and upon it, using their pain and suffering and despair. An alien, but similar to a psychic noseferatu._

_His breath rasped in his throat, yet still he ran. On and on, feeling Maw's psychic claws scrabbling at his brain, searching for a way in._

_"Lo-o-o-k-i-i!"_

_Pain stabbed him like a thousand shards of glass. He stumbled, going to one knee._

_"Surrender! There is no escape!" Maw taunted. "I will know all your secrets, Jotun prince!"_

_"Go to Hel!" Loki spat defiantly._

_Pain exploded in his head and he felt himself falling—falling into darkness . . ._

_"Tell me!" Maw ordered. "Where is the Tesseract?!"_

Loki sat up, yelling, "I don't know! It is lost! Lost!"

Sweat drenched him and his ebony hair straggled about his pale face.

He clutched his head, groaning at the headaches that always seemed to accompany such vivid nightmares.

Suddenly guards and Ravn burst into the room.

"My Prince, are you well?" asked the young Asgardian.

The guards searched for intruders while the blond valet ran to his master, alarm written on his face.

Ravn reached out to touch Loki, and then drew his hand back, yelping in pain as frost rimed his fingers.

Loki blinked, coming out of the nightmare that had gripped him. He brushed his hair from his eyes, seeing Ravn at his bedside, shaking his stinging hand. "Ravn? What happened?"

"Twas nothing, My Prince," the valet said through gritted teeth. "You were having a nightmare, sir—"

Loki eyed him warily, then saw the frostbitten fingers. "Did I do that?"

"It was my fault, sir. I went to wake you and . . . startled you," Ravn replied.

"My apologies. I thought . . . you were . . . someone else . . ." Loki murmured. _You wretched fool! You could have killed the boy!_ "Here. Let me see." He held out his hand.

"My Prince, it is fine—"

"Ravn. Let me see," Loki ordered wearily.

The valet placed his hand in Loki's. Loki shook his head, angry at himself. "Next time I dream, don't touch me," he told Ravn stiffly. He traced a rune above the youth's hand. Then he blew on it.

The valet's fingers turned pink again and Ravn gasped in relief. "Thank you, sir."

Loki snorted. "You shouldn't thank me. I was the one who gave you frostbite."

"An accident. Do you wish anything else, sir? Some warm mulled wine, milk and honey . . ."

"Water," Loki answered. "Just put it down on the nightstand. Then go."

"Aye, sir." The valet bowed and left, and Loki cursed his weakness.

He sipped the water, trying to breathe deeply to calm his racing heart, and cursing his lack of control. He never would have done something like that before . . . before Maw had tortured him. Somehow the ghostly alien had shattered Loki's control over his frost magic.

 _Weak fool! Now you are not only a coward, you are a dangerous one!_ He castigated himself. Once he had prided himself on his iron discipline and control over his arcane power. But whatever Maw had done to him had broken that control and now he was no better than an apprentice.

He set his cup down and tried to find sleep again, for the clock said it was still the wee hours of the morning. But sleep proved an elusive quarry and he tossed and turned until the sun's rays peeked through the drapes on the balcony. Then and only then did he succumb to the sleep he craved, his mind drifting.

 

_The king's chambers:_

Frigga helped Odin put on his purple and gold robe of estate, and as she did so, she said, "Have you heard what happened last night with Loki?"

Her husband nodded. "Yes, Muninn informed me of it. He said Loki had a nightmare."

"He did not mean to hurt Ravn," Frigga began, her sky-blue eyes concerned.

"I know that, dear. Do you forget, I am a mage too?" Odin reminded gently. "I know what it is to suffer from night terrors. And to mistakenly lash out when wakened suddenly." He sighed and touched the side of her face.

The queen closed her hand over his. "Will you never stop beating yourself up over that? I was stupid to try and awaken you after you had just arrived home from the war with Jotunheim. And see? My cheek healed with no scar." She smiled at him.

"I will never stop regretting that. Even though you forgave me."

"Odin, you and Loki are much alike," Frigga said. "Both of you stubborn as stones and hardest upon yourself." She squeezed his hand before letting go. "You need to forgive yourself once in awhile, husband. Now what shall we do about Loki?"

Odin paced, his hands behind his back, thinking. Frigga walked beside him, not speaking, allowing him to ponder. Her husband seemed to think best on his feet, she thought in amusement. While the royal couple walked, their servants came in and tidied up their chambers, making the bed, running the sweeper over the carpet, and polishing the furniture.

Frigga had already considered a possible solution towards helping her son recover, but she remained silent, wishing to see if Odin would also consider the same thing. After thousands of years of marriage, they tended to think along the same lines—unless Odin allowed his temper to cloud his judgment.

Odin halted, his expression firming. Frigga turned to face him, her sapphire samite gown rustling about her feet. "Well?" she queried, one golden brow arching. "Have you thought of a solution, dear heart?"

"I believe so. That pox ridden psychic hurt Loki in ways that we cannot imagine. And given the fact that we have also hurt him by withholding the truth of his heritage, we have lost his trust."

Frigga nodded regretfully. "That is so." It pained her deeply to think that the son she adored now felt she had betrayed him. But she could not deny that he was right to feel so—for she had allowed herself to be swayed by her husband, and now they must reap the whirlwind. "Perhaps someday we can gain it back."

"Yes. But right now, Loki needs more help than you or I can give him. For all my power, I do not know how to heal a broken mind and heart." He held up a finger. "But I know of one who does."

"Go on."

"Lady Vivienne of Scarpsey," Odin stated, naming a town not far from the capital city. "Otherwise known as Lady Viva."

"The Mind Healer renowned across Asgard for her work with war torn veterans and victims of abuse," Frigga smiled. "I have met her. A lovely young woman. She came to the palace to deliver a presentation on her work. I was most impressed with her."

"As was I," Odin conceded. "She helped General Tyr and others. I think she is one of the few who could help Loki. She is experienced and she is also compassionate."

"She is also a skilled Empath and Dreamwalker," Frigga reminded. "I think if anyone can gain Loki's trust and heal him it is her."

"I agree, love," Odin nodded. "I shall send Muninn to her with a message without delay. I cannot bear to watch him suffer."

"Nor can I," Frigga asserted. "After breakfast, I will go and speak with Loki, and see how he is faring. I will mention your decision to employ Lady Viva and hope that he sees the wisdom in it."

"That is good. I will be in a council meeting, discussing the unusual activity of the Dark Elves. Tell me how it goes later."

"I will," Frigga said, and then she kissed him lightly before taking his arm, allowing him to escort her to the hall for breakfast.

 

_Loki's chambers:_

 

Loki picked at his breakfast, even the tantalizing aroma of brown sugar bacon and lefse with cloudberry jam and butter failing to whet his appetite. He drank the peppermint tea, however, in hopes that it would quiet his stomach, pushing the rest of the plate to the side. He would eat later.

Ravn frowned worriedly, but said nothing, simply leaving the plate, hoping that his master's appetite would return later. He departed with the tray, and Loki retreated to the window seat to gaze out upon the gardens, a book lying forgotten in his lap.

He wondered when he would be summoned again before Odin. Then he shook his head. Best not to dwell upon it. He did not care what happened to him any longer.

There came a knock on the door, and Loki looked up to see one of his Einherjari holding the door open for his mother to enter.

"Loki," she began, a smile gracing her beautiful face.

"Hello, Mother," he said quietly, remaining seated, though good manners prodded him to rise. He gestured to himself, then with a twist of his lips, said derisively, "Have I made you proud?"

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the awesome response to this story so far!**

**Next: A conversation with Frigga and Lady Viva receives a letter from the king.**


	3. "Always My Son"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga and Loki discuss the circumstances of his adoption, but as they do so, Loki has a flashback. Odin sends Viva a letter requesting she come to the palace.

 

Frigga winced at the pain in her son's eyes, pain that she knew was a result of not just the torture he had endured, but also the lies that she and Odin had perpetrated for years. In the beginning, it had been done for an infant Loki's safety, but once he was the Prince of Asgard, and old enough to understand, they should have told him the truth. But hiding it became a habit, until the truth had come out in the worst possible fashion, resulting in betrayal and hurt.

She went to sit down in a chair beside the desk, some feet away from him, and replied, "Loki, I have always been proud of you."

He quirked an eyebrow, clearly in disbelief. "Have you? You are proud of the wreck I am?" He gestured again to himself. "I find that hard to believe."

Frigga sighed. "You are not a wreck."

"I am falling apart!" he said harshly. "Let's not hide behind a façade here. Like you did all my life."

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I mean the façade that we were all one big happy family," he sneered. "That was a lie. I am not even of your family. I am the castoff son of your enemy that Odin took in out of pity or some twisted need to use me as a political pawn. And _you_ agreed to it. You are not my mother."

"Not by blood. But I have always loved you, Loki."

He gazed at her, wondering if he dared to believe that. Once he would not have doubted. But that was before Ebony Maw. "If you are proud of me, then why hide the truth all those years?"

She twisted her hands in her lap. "It was not because I was ashamed of you. Of what you were born as. It's complicated."

"Deception usually is," Loki answered softly, but with a bleak edge to his tone.

Frigga sighed. "I deserved that. Your father and I betrayed your trust. But it was not done to hurt you. In the beginning, it was done to protect you. Odin had many enemies, who wouldn't have hesitated to destroy you if they learned whose son you truly were."

"I have been grown long beyond needing my father's protection," Loki refuted. "A thousand years or more. So why wait?"

"When your father placed you in my arms, I told him it did not matter if you were Laufey's son. Because he had given you up, and did not deserve you. From then on, you were **_my_** son, the same as Thor, even though I did not bear you. I cautioned your father against waiting too long to tell you the truth, but he thought it best to wait until all his enemies were dead or neutralized. He made me promise to keep it a secret until he decided the time was right."

"When was that? Never?"

He could not keep the bitterness from his tone, it leaked out despite the numbness enfolding him like a cloak.

"We became . . .complacent after so long," she replied regretfully. "Believing that things should just go on as they were, and the tangled web we wove would never need to be broken. But we should have known better. Eventually all secrets will be revealed, intentionally or not, one way or another. So we waited, long past the time when we should have told you the truth, and the Norns took matters into their own hands."

Loki shook his head. "But there is more to this than simply not telling me I was adopted. Father made sure to teach me and Thor as boys that our enemies were Jotun-and **I** am Jotun! How could he do such a thing? He made me believe I was a monster and evil!" His voice rose, slipping his control. "Why do you think I let go? Because I could not stand to know that I was nothing more than a monster!'

His voice was a hoarse rasp of pain so deep it made his soul bleed.

"No!" Frigga cried. "Don't say such a thing. I never believed you were a monster! Never! You were always my son!" She silently cursed Odin for telling her impressionable sons the old tales of war and violence. "Your father made peace with the Jotun eventually. Because we were all tired of the endless slaughter and blood."

Loki gazed at her, and felt a flicker of hope within his chest. But it was fragile, like the gossamer wings of a butterfly in a windstorm. "You say you did not believe. . . but what of Father? He stole me like he did the Cask of Ancient Winters, another relic to use as he saw fit."

"No, he never thought of you as a monster. Or a pawn or a relic. You were an innocent."

"But he killed Jotun children and infants before. Why stop with me?!"

She heard the venom and pain his voice and she desperately wanted to get off the chair and hold him. But she hesitated.

"When he was in battle, he used his magic to kill the Jotun from a distance. He never looked them in the eye. It was only when he saw you... A small, frightened babe... It softened his warrior heart. He couldn't bring himself to slaughter someone so innocent."

Loki felt the flicker of hope grow a little stronger, but he still wasn't convinced. Maw had driven it into him that Odin only wanted him as a puppet. A tool to be used later on.

"It is hard to believe what you say when I know from experience that he only cared for Thor. Never mind he was the heir and crown prince. He praised everything Thor did! Where was my praise!?"

His voice was cracking again as the flicker of hope grew smaller and he wanted to smash something.

"He did praise you," Frigga said, fighting the urge to hold him. She sensed he would not permit her to touch him right then.

"When!? When did he ever praise me!?"

The pain was rising to the point where he couldn't stand it another second and Frigga noticed the agonized look in his eyes. She had never seen Loki look that way, and it tore her to pieces.

 _Unwanted. Disgraced. No one ever loved you._ Maw's voice in his head, whispering words that poisoned his vulnerable spirit.

"Loki, what's is the matter?" she asked, finally rising from the chair. She had noticed the air in the room was becoming ice cold and frost had formed on the windowpanes and mirrors.

_She never loved you._

"Loki, please, talk to me."

_She never wanted you._

He did not respond, his eyes gone flat and empty.

"Loki, you are beginning to frighten me."

_She wants to kill you._

"No!" Loki shouted as his skin became blue and his eyes turned blood red. "Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, the guards burst into the room. Frigga turned and Loki placed his head in his hands.

"My queen, you must leave! He might harm you!" one of the guards shouted and she saw they had their weapons drawn.

"My son would not hurt me," she replied.

"I knew Odin should have killed him!" the other guard said, softly, but Frigga had heard him.

"Get out!" Frigga said, glaring at the guard. "And you are dismissed!"

Loki shivered and muttered. "Get out of my head . . .get out . . .!"

"My Queen. We need to go!" the guard pleaded.

Frigga carefully moved toward her youngest son as Loki rocked back and forth and she wondered what to do. She was sure he needed her, but the idea of him accidentally harming himself or her also filled her mind.

"Loki?" she called in a soft voice, praying to the Norns he could hear her. "Loki, it's alright. You're safe. Whatever you are seeing or hearing isn't real. Please. Please return to me."

The prince whimpered in pain. "Stay out of my head, you bastard spawn of Thanos. Stay . . . out!" he snarled, and with a tremendous effort he shoved Maw's voice away and opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light.

He now had a pounding headache, but Maw's voice had ceased to whisper. He pulled back his frost magic and the room returned to its normal temperature. "I . . .I didn't mean to . . .sorry . . ." he began, and a wave of exhaustion crashed over him.

He slumped over in the window seat, and a moment later was sound asleep.

Frigga gave a sigh of relief that her spell had worked. If Loki had not been caught off guard, she might not have been able to send him to sleep, for the student had outstripped his teacher years before. In fact, Frigga knew of only one other person who had outclasse her, and that one was her younger sister, long dead.

She turned to see Ravn and the remaining guard, Eirik, behind her. "Help me put him to bed," she ordered.

As the two men did as she had ordered, she waved a hand and swapped out Loki's clothes for soft pajamas. Then she tucked the covers around her son. "Ravn, I want you to call me when he wakes."

"Yes, My Queen."

"Furthermore, you are not to gossip about what happened here today. I will, however, tell you this. Prince Loki was kidnapped by some of the most evil beings in the realms and interrogated and put under coercion by them when he refused to tell them where some powerful objects were hidden. That is why he is like this. But I want no gossip. You are to speak of this only to stop rumors of the wrong kind from spreading. Am I understood?"

"Yes, My Queen." They bowed to her.

"I will pray for him to know peace," Eirik said. "Knew a few of my friends who came back from the Muspelheim War like that," he said sympathetically.

Then Frigga departed, and went looking for Odin. She found him in his study, going over some correspondences with his Chief Secretary. He looked up as his wife entered. "Frigga, how is Loki?"

She looked upset. "He is not well, Odin. I need to speak to you in private."

Odin nodded and dismissed his secretary. Then he activated the privacy wards about the study so no one could eavesdrop. "Darling, what has happened?"

"Loki had . . . he had an . . . episode of some kind . . . like a waking nightmare . . ." she explained what had gone on. "Odin, I was lucky that I could put him to sleep this time. We need to get help for him now."

"I shall write to Lady Viva and send Muninn at once," Odin reassured her. "If she agrees to come, then I shall tell Loki."

"I just hope he will accept her help." Frigga murmured. "If those beasts weren't already dead, I would wring their necks!"

Odin patted her hand. "And I would let you!"

"Let me? I would like to see you stop me," she snorted.

Her husband laughed. "I would not dare." Then he took out a pen and began to write.

_Viva's house:_

The raven circled over the neat house carved of blue stone that sat at the end of Whistle Street. In the front yard was a flowering pink yarwood tree, whose blossoms carpeted the thick grass. Rosebushes and hollyhocks framed the front walk and on the porch was a white walnut rocker with an embroidered green and blue cushion on it. Upon the cushion was a large fluffy gray and white cat with deep blue eyes. Underneath the rocker was another cat, younger, gold and white, with emerald eyes.

The gray and white cat yawned and stretched, watching as the large raven landed in the yarwood tree. Muninn cawed at the feline, then took wing again and flew in through a window.

Once inside the house, the raven noted this was a parlor, with comfortable blue couches made of a kind of material known as whisperfoam, which cradled the person sitting on it, and made them feel as if they were weightless and sitting on a cloud. There were tall lamps with flower petal globes and a thick rug with many patterns was in front of the fireplace. The fire crackled in the grate, filling the room with the aroma of applewood. Behind the couches was a vast bookshelf filled with many volumes. Ensconced on the couch, with a knitted afghan thrown over her knees, was a young woman reading a book.

She wore a simple aqua tunic and cream-colored pants, her feet were under the blanket. She had dark hair cut short that framed her pixie-like face, which was dominated by large expressive eyes, one blue one and one green one. The book was propped up on her knees, and she absently ate a handful of peanuts and tiny chocolate drops from a bowl as she read.

"Greetings, Lady Viva!" Muninn cawed as he landed gently on the back of the couch, the missive from the king tied to a cylinder on his leg.

Viva jerked up, startled, and almost spilled her bowl of nuts and chocolate on the rug. "By the Nine! It's the king's raven!"

Muninn bobbed his head. "Hello, pretty lady!" he cooed, extending his head for her to scratch his crest.

Viva's pale fingers obligingly rubbed the bird, and Muninn made a sort of happy chirruping noise. "Do you have a letter for me?" she asked softly.

"Of course!" Muninn held out his leg so she could remove the tube and opened it.

The rolled piece of parchment fell into Viva's lap. She carefully unfolded it and began to read, noting the royal seal at the bottom.

_Salutations Lady Vivienne of Scarpsey,_

_I write to you to request your services as a Mind Healer for my youngest son, Prince Loki. Recently, the prince fell victim to a band of thugs and villains known as the Black Order. While he was their prisoner, my son was compelled to do heinous things by the will of their leader, the Mad Titan Thanos._

Viva gasped, going pale. There was no one who had not heard of Thanos and his Black Order, whose very names struck terror into the people of the realms. "Norns have mercy! Poor Loki!" she murmured. Then she continued to read.

_. . .suffering from nightmares, both waking and sleeping, loss of appetite, fatigue, and whatever was done to him has caused him to lose control over his frost magic. It is my hope that you can help heal him, as you have done General Tyr and others who suffered as he has._

_If you are willing to take his case, please send word back with Muninn. I will have rooms prepared at the palace for you, and will give you whatever you require to make my son well again. You may name your fee, nothing is too high to pay for my son's recovery._

_You have a most impressive reputation, and the queen assures me that you are the best trauma therapist in Asgard._

_I await your reply._

_Regards,_

_Odin, King of the Nine_

Viva almost fell off the couch. The king wanted _her_ to treat Prince Loki? She was shocked, for she had not thought her reputation preceded her that much. Still, she would not refuse. Not only was this a request from her king, but she would never turn away someone in need. Especially not when that someone was Prince Loki.

"Well?" Muninn queried.

"Tell My King that I will see him tomorrow morning," she told Muninn. "I just need tonight to pack and bring my cats with me."

"Very good, pretty lady!" the raven purred. "I shall tell my master so!"

After one last scratch, Muninn flew out the window again, leaving Viva alone to figure out what she would need in the way of clothes, herbs, books, and other paraphernalia to treat Loki.

As she packed a trunk with books, her cats strolled in from outside and wound about her ankles, purring loudly.

"Hello, darlings!" she laughed, kneeling to pet them. "Kiva, guess what?" she asked the gray cat, who was the mother of the younger one. "We are going on a royal adventure. And you too, Little One." She stroked the kitten, whom she had called that because the kitten used to be tiny, but had since grown into a good sized forest cat. "I just hope the queen's faith in my skills is not misplaced." She stood up. "Still, nothing ventured, nothing gained, as the mortals say."

Then she padded barefoot into the bedroom, to pick out clothing, hoping her embroidered skirts, tunics, and pants would past muster at court. Then she chuckled at her own vanity. _You are not going to the palace to play with the courtiers, Viva, but there to work and Heal the prince, who is in sore need of it._ She had a feeling this case was going to require all of her skills and then some. But she would not fail. She would Heal Loki, no matter how long it took.


	4. A Small Flicker of Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viva arrives at the palace and Odin speaks with Loki, telling him about the Mind Healer. Loki and Viva meet and have an introductory session.

 

Viva arrived at the palace in a hover coach early in the morning. After reporting to the Steward, who she knew would then inform the king and queen of her arrival, several footmen carried her belongings inside. Two trunks went inside her suite of rooms, for they were her personal items and effects, as well as the cat's. Steward Makon showed her to a room down the corridor from the king's study, stating that she could use this room for her sessions with Prince Loki.

"I thank you, sir," Viva said politely. She saw the room had been outfitted with a desk, a comfortable rolling leather chair, a large carpet of muted blue, green, and cream hues, and a sectional whispercouch.

"Is there anything else you need, lady?" Makon queried, brushing his blond hair back from his forehead. "You have but to ask."

"A low table, some plants, and a tray sent up of tea upon my request," Viva answered.

The Steward bowed and then departed to obtain what she wished.

Viva had the porters carry two bags and a padded large leather case into the room. She discreetly tipped them, they doffed their caps to her, and then she set about remodeling the decor. She had discovered long ago that in order to put her patients at ease and make them talk to her she needed to promote a relaxed environment.

She knelt and opened the cat carriers, allowing the cats out to explore. The two sauntered about the room, sniffing and rubbing against the furniture. Finally they settled upon the couch to nap, letting the Mind Healer work on her improvements.

_Loki's chambers:_

Even though he had slept, Loki still felt tired. He always felt tired. He also wondered why he bothered waking up.

 _What's the point?_ he thought. It took him a few moments before he noticed Ravn and the young man bowed.

"Where...? Where is my mother?" Loki asked, looking around with a slight panic in his voice.

"She left so you can rest, My Prince," Ravn said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I am not hungry," Loki said as he moved the bedding back. Ravn held up Loki's emerald green silk robe when he saw the fear in Loki's eyes and he placed the robe on the bed. Loki felt a knot of guilt building in his chest as he sighed and lowered his head. "I do apologize."

"There is no need," Ravn said with a small smile. He felt sorry for Loki and hated whoever it was who damaged his once jolly and spirited prince. Loki glanced from the robe to his valet. Then he nodded and Ravn helped him dress in the robe and lambs-wool lined slippers.

"No, you have been my friend for centuries. So, me being jumpy..."

"My prince, stop. I do understand. Honestly, I do."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. Not right now," he said and Ravn nodded.

"May I speak freely then?" Ravn asked.

"Of course."

"It is true I have no idea what you went through, but you must remember you are not alone. You may believe such foolishness, but the fact is you have more friends and people who care about you then you realize."

"I do know that."

"But you don't believe! I have heard you mumble about being in your brother's shadow, but only because you believe that you are! You are not your brother and he is not you. The thing is, put you two into a situation which needs both brawn and brains and you win nearly every time. Take the revolt in Vanaheim for example."

"What about it?"

"I was there. I saw how the two of you handled it. You were both brilliant in your own way and the revolt was brought to a swift end."

Loki looked at his friend as the fragile hope he had seemed a little stronger and he arched an eyebrow.

"Have I stepped out of line?"

"No," Loki said, shaking his head. "But you have given me something to think about."

"Good!" Ravn said, relieved that Loki was not angry.

Ravn busied himself tidying up the room, and laying out clothes Loki might wish to wear that day. "I've sent Rayna for some peppermint tea, sir. And toast with butter and jam. Sometimes when I'm not very hungry I find I enjoy simple food like that."

Loki gave him a wry glance. "You are determined to worry about me, aren't you?"

Ravn coughed. "It's what friends do, sir." His turquoise eyes twinkled merrily. "If you decide you don't want it, then I'll eat it."

Loki chuckled. "Now you sound like Thor."

"I don't have his or Lord Volstagg's appetite," Ravn returned.

Soon the tea and toast came, Rayna had brought enough for two. Loki allowed himself to sit down at the table in the receiving room and slowly drink his tea and eat some toast. He motioned for the valet to join him, and the two ate companionably.

Ravn gathered the dishes and placed them on the empty cart beside the door when a knock came. The valet answered the door to find Odin on the other side.

"My King, greetings!" Ravn said, bowing.

"Greetings, Ravn. I would like to speak with Loki."

"Of course, Sire. If you will excuse me, I am just going to take this down to the kitchen," the valet said, and stepped aside to allow the king to enter, then departed with the cart.

"Good morning, Loki," Odin greeted his son. He motioned for Loki to remain seated when the younger man would have risen. "No, no, please finish your breakfast. I merely came to see how you were doing and to make a proposal."

Loki eyed his father warily. "Good morning, sir. I am . . . somewhat better than yesterday," he replied cautiously.

He assumed that Odin knew what had happened with Frigga, and had learned of what he had endured at the hands of Thanos and the Black Order, given what Thor had said.

The king noted the wary look in his son's eyes and inwardly winced because he knew that Loki's mistrust of him was all his fault. He was the one who had refused to tell Loki the truth about his heritage, resulting in his son's untimely discovery and subsequent horrified reaction. He was responsible for Loki's self-loathing and in a way had caused Loki's decision to fall off the Bifrost and be captured and tortured. Frigga had warned him long ago, when they had begun this deception, that he might come to regret it—and she had been right, for he regretted it tenfold now. _I should have listened to her. But now is too late for regrets. All I can do now is try and pick up the pieces and hope someday that I can mend what has been broken._

Loki set his cup down, swallowing the lump in his throat. Odin looked almost . . .nervous, though the prince could not fathom why that should be so. What had the Allfather to be nervous about?

"Are you unwell, sir?" Loki asked after a few seconds.

"No, I am fine," Odin said, but Loki noticed his hesitation.

 _His mind is still sharp as his daggers,_ his father thought.

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of sorts."

"Loki, I... I don't know how to say what I want to say without causing you any more pain."

A ghost of a smile crossed his son's face. "Nothing you can say will hurt me more than what has already been done to me."

"Then let me start by telling you the ones who have harmed you will never do so again."

Loki felt his heart slam in his chest.

 _He lies,_ Maw's voice hissed. _Nothing can defeat Thanos._

"What are you saying?" Loki asked with suspicion in his voice. Odin took his time as he explained and Loki felt the truth in every word he spoke.

"Thanos... He is truly gone?" Loki asked as he started pacing.

"Yes, as are his people."

"Even... Even Ebony Maw?"

"All of them!"

Loki felt a small sense of relief, but he still felt the anger of Odin's deception and he stopped, turning to look at the man he thought was his father.

"Good! I am glad they are dead," he hissed. Then he gathered what courage he had remaining and asked, "Why did you wait to tell me the truth about whose son I was?"

"I have no excuse except one. I did not want to lose you. Tell me honestly, what would you have done as a child if we had told you? Would you hate your mother and I as you do now?"

"I might have."

"What would you have done? Leave Asgard and return to Jotunheim?"

"It is my home."

Odin felt a pain rip through his heart as he slowly nodded and Loki sighed.

"This is also your home. It always has been," Odin said after a few moments.

"There were times when it didn't feel that way."

"You didn't answer me. Would you have left?"

"I'm not sure. I might have. Just to find answers to my unanswered questions."

"What questions?"

"Who was my mother? Why did Laufey reject me? There had to be more to it then me being small for a Frost Giant. Why was I in that temple?"

Odin nodded while he watched his youngest son trying hard to keep his anger in check then he decided to tell Loki about Viva.

"Maybe I should go and ask him," Loki said, suddenly. Odin did know Loki hadn't killed Laufey when Laufey had gone into Odin's chambers to kill him. He had injured the Frost Giant badly enough, but Laufey had used an emergency portal to escape. No one had seen or heard from him since and most had thought him dead.

"No, I would not advise it. Not right now."

"Why not?! If one "father" won't kill me, the other might!"

Odin felt bile rushing up his throat as his one eye widened and Loki glared at him.

"Is that what you truly wish? To die?"

Loki spread his hands. "Don't you see? I am already dead! And nothing you do will bring me to life again."

"Are you certain of that?"

"Yes!"

"What if there was someone who could help you feel alive again?"

"What are you talking about?! There is no way...!"

"I am talking about Lady Vivienne."

Loki froze. "The Mind Healer who helped Tyr with his night terrors? And his Night Hawks?"

The Night Hawks were Tyr's company that had gone into Muspelheim to fight Surtur-and they had very nearly not come out again. It was said that campaign had scarred them for life. It had-but Lady Vivienne had done something no one else could-she had made the scars something bearable.

"Would you like to speak with her?" Odin asked. Loki heard the concern in Odin's voice and sat down hard in the chair.

"I... I don't know if she can help me," Loki whispered, placing his head in his hands. "I am too far gone."

"No, you are not," Odin said, walking closer and he slowly knelt down in front of his son. Loki didn't move away as Odin gently moved his fingers through Loki's hair. Loki gave a shuddering sigh.

"Tyr insists Lady Viva works miracles. Or something close to it. Will you at least try and let her work with you?"

 _Don't listen to him! This woman will just use what you say against you!_ Maw's voice said and Loki pushed the voice deep into his mind before he looked at Odin.

"I would like to try," he said in a soft voice and Odin smiled.

"Please do not be angry, but I have already sent for her."

"She's here?!"

"Yes, would you like to meet her? You don't have to say anything right away, if you don't want to."

"I would like that."

"Would you like to see her now or after lunch?"

"We best get it over with," Loki said, rising and he went behind the dressing screen.

Viva had just finished putting the last painting on the wall of her new office when a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"It is King Odin and Prince Loki," Odin's voice said from behind the door. She walked to the door when she opened the door and her eyes locked onto the saddest emerald eyes she had ever seen. Loki had picked a green linen tunic, opened at the top, and black trousers. He was still wearing his slippers and his hair hung in curly waves around his shoulders.

"My king," Viva said with a small curtsy then she looked at Loki. "Prince Loki."

"Greetings, Lady Viva," Loki said, softly.

"Would you like to come in?"

She saw some fear in his eyes as Loki nodded and she stood back so he could enter the room.

Sensing his distress, she used her empathic gift to project an aura of calm and welcome, her bi-colored eyes sparkling with warmth.

Loki looked at the paintings while Odin watched him move about the room and Viva turned to the AllFather.

"Do you wish me to stay?" Odin asked.

"No. We'll be fine," she said, slowly closing the door after the king exited. Odin felt the guilt building in his chest as he walked down the hall and a single tear rolled down his cheek.

The cats had awoken at the sound of voices when they looked at Loki as he stood near the painting of the snowcapped mountains.

"Do you like the painting?" Viva asked, walking over to him.

"It is remarkable in detail. Did you paint it?" he asked perceptively.

"I did. It is of the Snowfall Mountains where I grew up." She made a discreet gesture and the painting rippled and suddenly Loki could feel the chill wind off the peaks and hear it softly shushing through the air.

"I find it soothes me to look at it," she told him.

"It is soothing," he agreed and she swore she saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Would you like to see another painting?"

Nodding, he let her lead him to another painting and he recognized the location.

"That is the seashore at Kjarten Point," he exclaimed.

"That's right. It is one of my favorite places to go on vacation," Viva told him. Another gesture made the painting emit the soft hush of the ocean waves lapping against the shore and the cry of seabirds.

Loki could almost smell the salty air as he blinked then he swallowed a lump in his throat.

"We... We used to summer there when Thor and I were children," he said.

Sensing an opening, Viva murmured, "Did you make sandcastles? I grew up in the mountains so I never saw the ocean until I came to the Point as an adult. And I fell in love with the ocean and the sand. One of the first things I did was try and build a sandcastle." She laughed, it sounded like the chiming of bells to his ears. "Only I didn't know how and it collapsed when the first waves washed ashore."

"I do remember building a sandcastle once. I spent hours on it. When I was done, I showed it to... To Frigga. She said it was the best sandcastle she had ever seen," he said and she noted he didn't call Frigga "Mother".

"What did your father say when you showed it to him?"

"He... He was more interested in what Thor was doing."

"What was he doing?"

"He had swum out to this large rock all on his own," Loki said, pointing to a large rock sticking out of the water.

"Did Thor like your sandcastle?"

"He...knocked it down."

"Did your parents do anything? Did they make him apologize?"

"No," Loki said with a shake of his head and some of his hair flew into his face.

"That must have upset you very much. To work so hard only to have all your efforts ruined. What did you do?"

"I just walked away."

"You didn't confront him?"

"What was the point? He is allowed to do whatever he wants."

She noticed a hint of a glint in his eyes and she folded her arms over her chest.

"You did do something," she teased.

"Well, he did end up covered in itchy spots for the rest of the trip."

She smirked. "Ah ha! So you didn't get mad you got even."

He nodded his head as she rolled her eyes and he noticed he felt comfortable talking with her.

It was an odd thing for most women made him rather uncomfortable. They either stared at him like he was some exotic creature from another planet, giggled inanely, or babbled about anything and everything. But Viva did none of those things. When he spoke she listened, and her voice was soft and melodic, with a slight burr he could not place.

"You're staring," Viva said and he looked away. He suddenly noticed something rubbing his leg and he looked down, seeing one of Viva's cats.

"Oh," he said, kneeling down and Kiva allowed him to scratch her ear. "Who is this?"

"This is Kiva," Viva said. "Her name means "Lovely Reflection." She told him. "She likes when you pet her under her chin."

Loki obligingly petted the gray and white cat there and Kiva purred loudly and arched her head into his hand, then curled her tail against his arm.

Viva hid a grin as she watched Loki with her cat, clearly Kiva liked him or else she would not have approached him. And he certainly seemed to enjoy Kiva.

"Did you have a pet growing up?"

"I had a cat, Mystic, until she passed on."

"How old were you when she died?"

"Almost twenty. She was quite old by then, and she went peacefully in my arms. Yet I still miss her." He continued stroking Kiva, who meowed for him to pick her up.

Viva watched, observing that he knew what the cat desired, and then gently lifted her into his arms. Kiva purred like a mad motor and snuggled into his arms. "She likes to be held."

Loki relaxed further as he held the purring ball of fur in his arms, the tension slowly draining out of his shoulders and back. Viva smiled and beckoned him to come and sit on the couch with Kiva.

Then she sent to her cat, _Very good, my friend. He needs your warmth and the feel of your fur against his skin and to hear your purring._

Kiva winked at her lazily.

They sat on the end of the couch, and Little One came and crawled into Viva's lap to be petted. Viva stroked the kitten and then said, "I hope you don't mind getting cat hair on your clothes. That's an unfortunate side effect of a cat as your friend."

Loki did not answer her for long moments, enjoying the feel of the cat in his arms, his starved spirit soaking up the comfort of the silky fur against his fingers and the vibrating purr that seemed to soothe his anxiety. He slowly turned his head and murmured, "Into every life a little cat hair must fall."

Viva laughed again, her blue and green eyes twinkling. "Yes indeed." She continued stroking Little One. "This is Kiva's kitten. I called her Little One because she was born tiny. But as you can see, she is no longer so little." The kitten took up half her lap.

She noted that Loki's breathing was more relaxed, and his posture was not as erect and stiff as it had been upon first meeting him. She gestured about the office. "How do you like the ice blue walls in here?"

"They are very . . . relaxing," he admitted, gazing at them.

"I find that this color helps me feel calm and serene," Viva said. "It reminds of the mountains on a sunny day at my old home." There was some wistfulness that crept into her tone then.

"You aren't from around here, I take it?" Loki surmised.

"No. I grew up in the north. But I moved here because I grew lonely after my mother passed to Valhalla. And here there were people who needed my skills. The mountains are beautiful, but isolated, which would be fine if I were not a Mind Healer."

"Was your mother one too?" he asked wonderingly.

"No. She was a Seer, among other things. Which was why she liked living in the mountains. Because she said the quiet enabled her to have clarity of vision," Viva answered. "I was raised by her after my parents separated."

Loki caught the slight hurt in her tone, but forbear from asking anymore personal questions. He gazed at her and said softly, "So, like me, you grew up with a father who was not really there."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because for most of my childhood, my father the king was there but did not notice me because of my older brother. I was the shadow prince, and Thor was the sun that eclipsed me."

He shook his head. "I don't know why I am even talking about this. That isn't even why I came to see you. I'm sure you know why I'm here."

Viva nodded. "I am aware of your current situation. However, sometimes a problem you experience in the present has its roots in the past. Which I think is the case here."

Loki steepled his fingers together, ignoring for the moment the purring cat who nudged his arm with her nose. "Tell me honestly, do you think you can help me?"

She met his eyes with her own blue and green eyed gaze. "Yours is not the first case I have dealt with. But I will tell you this-I can help you only if you are willing to be helped. Part of healing comes from within, it is not just from me. So you must want to be healed, or else anything I accomplish will only be a straw victory. Do you understand, My Prince?"

He nodded. "You are saying that only together can we defeat my demons."

"Exactly. It will require an effort on your part as well as mine. But I believe you can beat this. You may not feel that way now, but I see the strength in you. Now you must learn to see it in yourself. And remember, you are not alone. I am here, and I daresay that you have friends and even your family who will also support you." She projected a wave of encouragement at him, bolstering his faltering confidence.

He absorbed it with a gasp. Then he straightened. "I am not sure that I can trust my family . . . not the way I used to."

"Then perhaps we need to work on that," the Mind Healer acknowledged. "I will also tell you this. Trust in me is paramount for me to heal what was broken. But trust is earned, not blindly given. So to begin with, I will tell you what I tell all my new patients. Nothing we discuss goes further than my ears. This entire room is proofed against spying by any means. I do not write anything down of our sessions, except any medications I prescribe. So no one can read your file and find out anything we discuss here."

She tapped her forehead. "I keep anything you tell me in confidence up here. And I tell it to no one, not even your family. On my honor and my life, I swear this."

Loki admitted to himself he was relieved to hear that. But then he recalled how Maw had broken past his own defenses and gotten into his head. But Maw was dead, he reminded himself. Ashes on the wind. Still, he shivered at the mere thought of a dark psychic like that getting into Viva's head.

Viva frowned. "You are troubled. What bothers you?"

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No. I would never read you without permission. But I am an Empath, I can both send and receive emotions. Right now I sense that something we discussed bothers you. You may tell me if you feel you are able."

Loki hesitated. Then he shrugged. "I suppose I might as well. It is only conjecture, after all."

Viva waited patiently.

Finally Loki said, "I . . . was just thinking what if you came up against a dark psychic like Ebony Maw? I would not wish what he did to me on my worst enemy. And I shudder to think what it would do to you."

"I thank you for your concern. But I know how to defend myself against dark psychics. It was part of my training as a Mind Healer. I have repelled those who wished to try and coerce me with their power, and I know how to keep the information I store in my head from falling into the hands of someone who would exploit it."

Loki could tell she was not boasting or exaggerating. Or lying to comfort him. She was being honest. "Can . . . you teach me how to do that, my lady?"

Viva smiled. "I can. But not before I help you heal from the trauma you have endured."

"I would like that very much," he admitted.

"As would I." Viva said. She scratched the kitten under the chin and was rewarded with a loud purr. Then she rose and pulled a velvet blue tasseled cord. "I've taken the liberty of having some tea brought up, Prince Loki. It is my own special blend-it helps with anxiety, stress, and promotes good moods, restful sleep, and stirs your appetite."

"What sort of tea is it?"

"It is one of the secrets of my trade," she told him. "I can give you a bag of it to brew, but not the formula. Or else I shall have to kill you."

Loki stared at her, then realized suddenly she had made a joke and to his astonishment he burst out laughing.

It felt good to laugh again, to find something amusing. It had been too long since he had done that. Perhaps, just perhaps, he wasn't as dead inside as he had thought.

The tea came, and it smelled of fragrant apple blossoms, cinnamon, and other spices he could not put a name to. it tasted mainly of apples and cinnamon but again there was that undefinable something extra that he was unsure of. One thing he did know was that he enjoyed sipping it.

He also enjoyed petting the cat on his lap, and the fact that he could simply sit here and not feel as if he were being judged or compared and found wanting. Or pitied for his broken state.

"Is there anything we should be doing?" he asked suddenly.

"No. For now you can simply relax," she replied. "Just sit here, pet Kiva, drink your tea, and breathe. That's all."

 _This has to be the strangest Healing session I have ever known,_ he thought and closed his eyes, chasing down the elusive feeling of peace he had felt momentarily before.

He breathed carefully in and out, and slowly the flicker of hope returned. It was a tiny spark of light in the ocean of pain and despair. But it was there, and Loki prayed it would not go out.

**A/N: hope you all liked!**

**Next: A second and third session occur and also a small setback.**


	5. In His Brother's Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a visit from Heimdall, which triggers another flashback, resulting in having an art therapy session with Viva, which reveals some of his troubled past with Thor.

 

_Bifrost:_

Heimdall stood at his post while he looked straight ahead, but, for the first time, he wasn't paying attention to what he heard or saw. The sun had risen over the tops of the spires of the city, making everything it touched glisten, but he remained unmoved at the sight. All he could think about was Loki and what he had done to him. He had seen Loki fall. A part of him was glad that the Trickster was gone. It had never matter to him about who and what Loki was. What mattered was he used his Jotun powers against him. Him!

"And look what your pride has brought upon the kingdom," he whispered.

"Do you normally talk to yourself? Not that I blame you. It is so lonely here," a voice said and he turned, seeing Viva behind him. She had moved so silently he had not heard her, even with his enhanced senses. "Well, it is possible to startle the Watcher."

"Welcome, Lady Viva. What can I do for you?" Heimdall asked with a small nod of his head.

"I need you to speak with Prince Loki."

"Why should I do that?"

"It is necessary to his recovery for him to speak with people who know him best."

"For what purpose?"

"He needs to see who cares about him and who he can trust. Seeing how you are somewhat responsible for what happened to him..."

"I did nothing."

"That is what I am saying. You. Did. Nothing."

"Who told you...?"

"No one told me anything. I am empathic and I sensed your guilt. Now, will you speak with him?"

"Will he speak with me?"

"Even if he doesn't, you should explain things to him. Wounds of the spirit fester in the dark and create misunderstandings and hinder healing. It is time to let the light into dark places."

Heimdall watched her walk away as he slowly blinked his eyes and he flexed his fingers into fists.

 _Wounds of the spirit . . ._ he paced about the interface, pondering the Mind Healer's words.

_Loki's quarters:_

Loki sat on the window seat while he looked out at the gardens and Ravn brought in a tray with some food and a cup of tea.

"It looks like a wonderful day out, My Prince. Maybe you would like to take a walk in the gardens?" he asked and Loki glanced at him.

"No thank you," Loki said, getting up after Ravn placed the tray on the table.

"Not to pry, but how was your first session with Lady Viva?"

"You know she's here?"

"Everyone knows, but I assure you no one will spread gossip about her being here to help you."

Loki went silent while Ravn poured the tea and Loki picked up the teacup. His mind replayed his session with Viva and he felt himself relaxing.

"It went very well. She is easy to talk to," Loki said, taking a sip of tea.

"Good," he said with a nod when someone knocked on the door and the teacup rattled in Loki's hand.

"Who is it?" Loki asked. Ravn noticed how his friend's hands were shaking as he took the teacup away from Loki and he placed it on the tray.

"It is I. Heimdall. I wish to speak with you," Heimdall said.

 _What is he doing here?_ Loki thought. His heart started slamming in his chest as he started to breathe hard and Ravn stood in front of him.

"I will send him away if you do not wish to speak with him," Ravn whispered.

"No. Let him in then leave us," Loki said.

"Are you sure?"

"Tell the guards to stand by just in case I need them."

"Yes, My Prince," Ravn said with a small bow then he headed for the door. He opened the door as he looked up at the Watcher and Heimdall saw the warning in Ravn's eyes. "Prince Loki wants you to keep an ear out."

"Yes," Eiric said and his friend nodded. Heimdall walked in the room, but the guards did not close the door behind him and he noticed they had their hands on the top of the handles of their swords.

 _Do they truly think I will harm Loki?_ he thought. _I am sworn to serve the royal House of Asgard. Yet look at the service you rendered Prince Loki,_ his inner voice chided. _Beware the sin of pride. It was not pride! I thought he was a traitor to Asgard!_ Loki had returned to the window seat as he sat with his back to the window and Heimdall noticed how menacing Loki looked in the shadows.

"Greetings, My Prince," Heimdall said with a low bow.

"Your...prince?! Are you sure that is what I am?" Loki asked with a cold tone to his voice.

Heimdall bowed his head in shame, knowing he deserved his prince's scorn and anger. "Aye, my lord. You are, and I . . .I have done you a grave disservice."

Loki's eyebrow arched into his hair. "Is that what you call it? You left me at the mercy of the Black Order! To be kidnapped and tortured for knowledge I did not possess. What were you thinking?"

"I . . . was not thinking." Heimdall admitted softly, not meeting Loki's green-eyed gaze. Despite the cool temperature of the prince's quarters, the warrior had sweat trickling down the back of his neck. "Or rather, I was thinking only of myself at first."

"You were angry that I froze you," Loki surmised.

"Yes. It irked my pride that you dared do such to me—the Watcher."

Loki sensed there was another reason for Heimdall's betrayal. "Go on. What else?"

"I felt you were a traitor to Asgard. After all, you let Laufey and his Jotun in." Heimdall stated.

"Yes, I did," Loki replied. "In order to kill them. Not to betray Asgard."

"You would have killed your own father?" Heimdall gasped.

'Oh, don't look so shocked!" Loki sneered. "That Jotun was never a father to me. Except in the biological sense. He abandoned me to die as a baby. For whatever twisted reason he concocted. Therefore, why should I have any filial feeling for him whatsoever? Would you?"

"No. I suppose not." Heimdall conceded. "I assumed that you meant to kill King Odin and rule Asgard though."

Loki shook his head. "You really don't know me at all. I never wanted the throne. All I ever wanted was to be counted the equal of Thor. Queen Frigga had to persuade me to take the throne while the king was sleeping and Thor banished. _She_ insisted I do so, it was not my own doing."

"I . . . was unaware of that," the Watcher stammered.

"Humph!" Loki snorted. "There seems to be a lot you were not aware of. Or is it that you simply assumed things about me and never bothered to verify the truth?"

"What may I do to rectify my betrayal?"

Loki looked at the Watcher for a long time before he answered as he placed his still trembling hands behind his back then stood a little taller.

"I need to think long and hard on that answer. But I am surprised my... I am surprised King Odin did not dismiss you from your post. Wasn't there anyone else to take your place?"

"No, I am afraid not. And it was only through the grace of your mother that I still live," Heimdall said.

"I wager Thor will have some words with you once he realizes your part in all this."

"I have not spoken with your brother yet."

"I would like to be there when you do."

Heimdall felt a cold chill move through him as he nodded and Loki headed for the door.

"You are dismissed."

Heimdall didn't look at Loki as he walked by him and the guards gave the Watcher angry looks. Loki waited a few seconds before he closed the door. He recalled falling off the Bifrost into the Void, endlessly tumbling into nothing and his trembling increased so much that his legs refused to hold him up.

He sank to the floor, huddling against the wall with his knees drawn up. His whole body shivered as with an ague and he fought to keep from screaming. He placed his head in his hands, sobbing softly, overwhelmed with fear and despair as he relived his endless fall into darkness. _You deserve this. You are nothing but a Jotun monster that not even your own mother loved._ Despair beat brass wings inside his head and he wept.

The guards exchanged glances from the other side of the doors. They could barely hear him as they turned and looked straight ahead. Both felt terrible for their prince and they sent out silent prayers to the Norns that he would find the peace he deserved. The king had let it be known that Loki's actions while ruling Asgard had been part of a ruse to trap Laufey and the Jotun, and Loki was no more a traitor than the king himself was. Thor had misunderstood and so they had fought and destroyed the Bifrost, resulting in Loki's fall and subsequent capture and torture by an enemy even greater than Laufey, an enemy who had coerced their prince into doing his bidding, until finally his control had been broken and now Loki had come home to heal from his ordeal.

Suddenly a fuzzy gold kitten with a white stripe up her nose and white paws ran up the corridor and scratched at Loki's door, meowing.

"Where did that come from?" Eiric asked.

"I have no idea," replied Harald, his companion.

The kitten kept meowing and scratching at the door and Eiric shrugged. He opened the door enough for the kitten to run into the room. He caught a peek at Loki sobbing, huddled against the wall, before he shut the door. Eiric sighed and shook his head. He had seen this sort of thing before in some of his comrades who had been prisoners of war in Muspelheim. "May the Norns and Lady Viva bring you peace, My Prince," he murmured.

Loki was breathing hard and fast while he tried to calm down and the kitten sat near his hand.

Little One, for it was Viva's other cat who had come in answer to Loki's distress, began to purr loudly and gently lick the prince's fingers.

Sniffing, Loki looked at the kitten when he slowly reached over and picked Little One off the floor, holding the kitten to his chest. Little One could hear Loki's heart pounding and the forest kitten purred louder and nuzzled against his chest. The purring vibrated through his chest as his heart slowed its frantic beat and he lightly rubbed the top of the kitten's head.

"You know, don't you?" he asked with a crack to his voice and the kitten meowed.

He sat in the silence of the room as he held the kitten until finally he felt his strength returning to him as the episode passed. Then he rose to his feet and walked to the bathing chamber. He placed the kitten on the counter as he looked at his reflection in the mirror and he didn't like the reflection that stared back at him. The swollen red eyes. The puffy complexion. His raven hair dangling in his face.

"I really look this bad?" he teased as he looked at the kitten and Little One meowed. He washed his face with some cold water then dried it with a towel and brushed the hair out of his eyes. He wanted to create an illusion in which he looked like his old, confident self again, but it felt wrong somehow.

"Loki, are you here?" a voice asked as he turned and headed out of the bathing room. He had picked up Little One when he saw Frigga standing in the center of the room.

She smiled upon seeing the fluffy cat. "Oh, where did you get the kitten?!"

"She is one of Lady Viva's cats," he said in a soft voice and cradled the kitten to his chest.

"Has something happened?" she asked, concerned, but didn't approach him.

"Heimdall came to see me."

"He did? Why? Was it to apologize?" his mother queried.

Loki swallowed sharply before he replied. "Yes. He admitted he was guilty of assuming many things about me, including that I was only after the throne."

"What?! That is not true! Your father told me you were to be king due to Thor being in exile! I told you this myself!"

"Yes, you did. He also said he thought I was a traitor for letting Laufey and his army into Asgard."

Frigga gasped and Loki walked to the window seat, looking out of the window.

"I cannot believe he would think such a thing!"

"Are you calling me a liar?!" Loki snapped and Little One sensed his anger. The kitten purred as he stroked the soft fur and he sighed.

"No, that is not what I meant. I meant I never thought he felt that way."

"Do...? Do you believe I am a traitor?"

"No, I do not."

"Did you know what I did to Laufey?"

"Yes, one of the guards told me."

"I wanted to kill him."

She had heard the growl in his voice as she walked over and stood beside him.

"I cannot blame you for that," she admitted. "I would have wanted to kill him myself only he knocked me out. And not only because of what he planned to do to your father, but what he had done to you and to . . . someone else I loved dearly."

He gave her a puzzled glance, tilting his head questioningly.

"Who are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"I am speaking of my younger sister, Freya," she answered.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"It pains me to speak of her, so I try not to do so," Frigga sighed. "We were very close growing up. Similar to you and Thor as children." she smiled reminiscently. "Oh, the trouble we used to get into! She was youngest, but she was full of mischief and magic. Our elder brother Frey was the heir, but that meant that Freya and I were to make alliance marriages for Vanaheim."

Loki nodded. He understood well the practice of royal children being married off to secure alliances and peace with neighboring realms. "So you married the King of Asgard. And who did Freya marry?"

"She married Laufey, King of Jotunheim."

Loki nearly fell on the floor. "She was Laufey's queen?"

"Only for a short time. Barely a year and a half. Long enough to get with child and then die with her babe." Frigga answered sadly. "Then we heard Laufey remarried."

"She and the babe died?"

"Yes."

"And the woman he remarried? Was she...? Was she my mother?"

"Her name is Farbouti. And I do not know. It would seem so but . . . I cannot fathom how any mother would ever give up her baby that way. It does not seem right or natural. I would have died before I did so."

He could hear the conviction in her words and see it in her face. Her sapphire eyes shone with love for him, as they always had, he realized then. In his hurt and pain he had lashed out at her, but deep down he had always known that she loved him, whether or not he was blood of her blood. She had loved him more than the queen who had allowed him to be tossed away like nothing.

Loki slowly placed Little One on the cushion then he walked to Frigga and slipped his arms around her. She held him as they hugged and he placed his head against hers.

Loki felt the tiny bit of hope growing as he closed his eyes and could see the light shining in the darkness. It was growing brighter and he wanted so badly to say something.

"I know you would die for Thor...and me," he suddenly said.

"For my sons and my husband I would sacrifice all that I am. For you are my life, Loki. As Asgard is my home." She looked up at him, smiling gently, her tender regard illuminating the dark places in his soul.

"So, am I your mother?" she asked. His mind replayed what he had told her before and he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Yes."

Her smile warmed him like the sun after a hard rain.

"And you are my son."

"Your favorite son?" he teased and she gently smacked his chest.

"Loki!" she pretended to scold him.

But her tall son just gave her a slight knowing smirk then said, "I know the truth. Did you ever wonder sometimes what would have happened if you had a daughter?"

"I might have, but I am glad with the children the Norns have blessed me with."

A knock on the door made them turn. Eiric opened the door and Viva quickly entered the room, looking rather flustered.

"My Prince, have you seen...?" she asked then paused when she saw Little One sitting on the cushion. "What are you doing in here?"

"It appears Little One knew I was upset and came to calm me," he said, picking up the kitten.

"What upset you?" she asked, glancing at Frigga.

"It wasn't my mother," Loki said then told her about his visit with Heimdall.

"I see," she said, not missing the fact that he had referred the Frigga as his mother, then she projected a wave of reassurance and peace at him, soothing away his pain and anguish.

"I suggested that he speak with you, however, I did not intend for him to do so without me present. When I left him he didn't seem receptive to the idea and I thought he would have waited," she said.

"I guess he changed his mind," Loki said.

"Even so, I should have been here."

"Should I tell my husband?" Frigga asked.

Viva considered, eyeing Loki before she responded. "No. I believe Prince Loki has handled it on his own." She knew that Loki would not want to feel like a child who needed protecting by his father.

"Fine," she said, patting Loki's arm, then she departed.

Viva watched Loki while he wiggled his fingers just above Little One's paws and the kitten patted at them, her bi-colored eyes crinkling with amusement. _So my kitten works her magic again._

"I am amazed she knew I was upset. I had the door closed," Loki said, lifting the kitten up so they were face to face.

"She is a forest cat, they are very intuitive and intelligent." Viva laughed. "And she is like her mother that way." She watched the kitten and Loki for a few more moments before she came to a decision. "You know, of course that cats do what they want."

"So do I," Loki said and Little One pretended to swipe at his nose.

"I thought as much. Would you like to have a session and we can talk more about what happened?"

"What sort of a session?"

"I was wondering if you would like to try art therapy."

"What is that?" he asked, puzzled.

"It is where you draw or paint whatever is on your mind. It can be something happy or something which is bothering you. I have had patients who drew or painted something they had either forgotten or something they do not wish to talk about."

"Did Tyr do art therapy?"

"He did. He found it helped him to deal with the loss of his comrades and with his hand. It's a way to release all those pent-up emotions without screaming or breaking the furniture."

"And you won't judge my artwork?"

"It has to be better than his. No offense, but it looked like he painted it with his feet," she teased and he laughed.

"Then, yes, I would like that."

"Come along then," Viva beckoned him out of his room. She was wearing an elegant looking lavender tunic today with embroidered flowers on the sleeves and hem and gray trousers stuffed into suede half boots. She also wore a round multi-colored gem on a chain about her neck.

They headed to her office, and she unlocked the door by touching the knob and entered. He placed Little One on the floor. The kitten ran to the couch and hopped onto the cushion. He looked at the paintings on the wall as Viva closed the door and went to get the art supplies.

He noticed her desk was very organized and contained only standard supplies of paper, pens, and envelopes, as well as some books and a notepad. There was also a mini computer, but it seemed to be asleep. A lavender beeswax candle in a swirled glass holder emitted a pleasant scent as it burned.

He knew she said she kept anything she heard in the room in her head, but a part of him wanted to see what was on her computer.

"Do you wish to paint or draw?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I would like to paint, if that is alright," he said.

"That is fine. Wear this," she handed him an old cotton smock. "You don't want to get paint on your clothes."

He took the smock then placed it on over his clothes and she set up the paper, brushes and tubes of paint on the table. She also placed a bottle of water on the table for them to clean their brushes and Loki sat at the table. He looked at the piece of paper then at the tubes of paint and she saw he was trying to figure out what to paint.

"Don't overthink it. Paint the first thing that comes to you," she said and he nodded. "Also, I have one rule. You aren't allowed to say that your painting is terrible. This isn't a contest. It's meant for you to put your emotions down on paper." she said. She sat next to him and showed him how to put the paint on a palette.

He marveled anew at how different it was being with Viva in a room than it was any of the ladies of the court. Viva did not make him feel nervous or worried about doing or saying the wrong thing. She was simply herself, and he felt relaxed around her the way he had never did any woman save his mother.

He picked up the brush then began to paint. He was unschooled but the picture was recognizable of a boy with blonde hair. He was smiling, but what she noticed was a shadowy figure behind him. The figure was small and the sadness on his face made her ache inside. Loki looked at the painting as he blinked a few times then he started painting again. He painted the boy again, but the smaller figure was now standing beside him and both were smiling.

"Who are they?" she asked and he looked at her.

"They are me and Thor," he said.

"Why are you behind Thor?"

"I always felt like I was living in his shadow. That, no matter what I did, he would always outshine me."

"But not anymore?" she asked, pointing to the other painting.

"Well, I hope that will happen someday."

"When was the first time you felt that way?"

Loki thought for a moment. Then he said quietly, "It was when we were young, maybe five. My-the king had just arrived home from one of his campaigns, I think it was against the frost giants, and he walked into the nursery where Thor and I were playing. . . ."

"What were you playing?"

"We were playing war. Thor had these wooden swords and he made... He made me be a Frost Giant."

Viva pursed her lips. "Did you always play what Thor wished?"

"If I didn't, he would get angry and tell on me."

"You mean he would say you were being mean to him or something?"

"That or I wasn't doing want he wanted."

"What would happen?"

"My... Odin would tell me to play nice and do what Thor wanted."

"So you felt you always had to please your elder brother," she murmured. "When Odin came home that day, what happened when he came in the nursery?"

"Thor went running to him and Odin lifted him up. They hugged and Odin asked if he was a good boy. He said he was, though he had gotten into trouble, and Odin laughed. Odin then... He carried Thor out of the room."

"He didn't even say hello to you?!"

"He said he forgot I was there."

"Did he hug you?"

"He patted me on the head," he growled and nearly snapped the brush in half. "Like I was . . . Like I was a dog."

She sent some comfort into him as Loki placed the brush on the table and sat back in the chair.

"Another time, we were six or seven, Odin returned from Nidavellir. He had gone there on business. When he returned, he told us he had gone there to retrieve something special."

"What was it?"

"It was a toy hammer for Thor. Thor was so excited. He swung the thing around and nearly hit me a few times."

"Didn't he get you anything?"

"No. He forgot."

"What did he do once he realized he had forgotten to get you something?"

"He reached into his pocket and brought out a tiny carving knife."

"He gave you a knife?"

"It was my first one."

"What did he expect you to do with that?"

"I stabbed Thor with it."

"You...stabbed him with it?!"

"Yes, but he didn't get too upset about it. We were playing and my brother has very thick skin. Literally. That knife barely scratched him."

"Oh."

"Do you see now? I am a monster."

She shook her head, sending more warmth and reassurance into him. "No. I see a little boy who was neglected and forgotten by his father trying to get attention and be noticed any way he could."

"I guess."

"No, look at the painting again. See how happy the boys look standing side-by-side? What does that mean to you?"

"You tell me."

"No, you painted it. Why are they standing like that?"

Loki looked at the painting again as he pressed his lips into a thin line and she waited.

'It... It means, no matter what happens, we will always be there for each other. That we just want each other to be happy."

"Do you really want that?"

"Yes."

"Do you think Thor wants that also?"

"I think so, but there are times I feel he is done. That he doesn't care what I do and has given up."

"Why do you think that?"

He thought for a few moments as he picked up the paintbrush and rolled the brush between his fingers.

"Because I'm done."

"Done with what?"

"Done with trying. I can't be what he wants me to be and he can't understand I like who and what I am."

"Then don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't keep living up to his expectations."

"But..."

"No, if he cannot see the real you then he is blind."

"I beg your pardon?! You have no idea what he means to me! If he hadn't confronted me about someone controlling me, I would have destroyed Midgard!"

"Which means he hasn't given up on you."

He gave her a stunned look then smiled and shook his head.

"You did that on purpose."

"Yes, I did," she said. "Sometimes your mind knows things but you refuse to listen to them. So I simply made you hear the truth."

"You are clever, lady." He acknowledged, thinking that there was nothing simple about what she had done.

He picked up the brush again and began painting a sun shining down upon the child Thor and Loki.

"Did Queen Frigga also favor Thor over you?" was Viva's next question.

"Mmm . . . no. She tried not to. And she never forgot me. Not like Odin." Loki replied.

As he painted, he recalled another incident from their childhood, this time with Thor's friends—Volstagg, Fandral, Sif, and Hogun. He painted them in at the edge of the picture with Thor and him standing behind him. They were pointing at him and laughing.

"Who are they?"

Loki told her. "They were my brother's friends."

"Not yours?" she asked perceptively.

He shook his head. "Not really. I didn't really have friends among the nobility. Most of them were older and almost all of them preferred Thor over me. I was quiet and liked to read more than almost anything, so . . ." Loki shrugged. "But sometimes I would grow lonely and they would let me tag along after them."

She sensed a feeling of isolation coming from him, and a picture formed in her mind of a small skinny boy with dark hair who was always on the outside looking in, never quite belonging. How well she knew that feeling!

"Neither fish nor fowl, always on the fringes, never quite belonging to either," she murmured.

"Yes, exactly," he agreed. "How did you know that?"

"Because I felt that way also as a child." She replied. "These friends of your brother's-were they cruel to you? Did they tease you?"

"Almost every day," he sighed.

"Did Thor stop them?"

"No. Sometimes he would join them, other times he would laugh. It made me mad, and then I would play tricks on them to get even."

"Was that how you became known as God of Mischief?"

"That's how."

She watched for a moment more, then picked up her own brush and began painting a view of the royal rose gardens she had been walking in earlier that day. Her brush flew across the paper as she painted from memory the beautiful shrubs and thorny roses with their sweet smelling blossoms climbing up the trellises and a marble bench upon which a cat slept.

Loki paused in his own painting to peer over at her work. "That is wonderful," he said. "Mine looks awful compared to yours."

"Ah ah!" she shook her brush at him. "Now you just broke my rule!" Smirking mischievously, she scooped up a bit of paint on her finger and smeared the blue paint on the tip of his nose. Loki nearly went cross-eyed as she laughed and he chuckled with her.

Then he pressed his finger into some red paint and smeared it on her nose. "Surprise! It's red nose day!"

Viva's green eye sparkled and she said, "Don't go there, My Prince. Or else I shall have to start a paint war to get even."

He gazed at her challengingly. "Oh, really?"

But before she could respond, the cats jumped onto the table and walked through the paint palettes. Their paws spattered paint all over the table and the rest of the papers as they sauntered across the wooden surface.

"Oh, by the Frost Reaver!" Viva exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Loki giggled. "I guess they wanted to paint, too," hhe said, lifting Little One off the table.

Viva shook her head. "Either that or just get into trouble. They are cats after all." She picked up Kiva, who gave her an insolent look.

"We should wash their paws," he remarked. "Unless you like rainbow cats?"

"Now that would be a sensation!" she laughed and went to get some wet rags.

Loki and Viva cleaned off the cats, themselves, and then the table. The felines allowed it, but were slightly indignant and licked their paws dry as soon as they were released.

Loki peered at the painting of himself and Thor smiling, holding the paper carefully in his hands.

"Do you want to keep this?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, placing the painting on the table then picked up Little One before she could sit upon it.

"She really likes you."

"I like her as well."

"Then why don't you take her with you?"

"Why?"

"She will sense when you are getting upset and will help you calm down."

Loki looked at the gold kitten, purring happily in his arms and he gently stroked the tip of one ear.

"If you don't mind."

"No, it's fine. She has chosen to be with you," she said and he nodded. "Cats do what they want."

He gave her a sort of half-smile and picked the painting up in one hand and holding the kitten in the other, said, "I believe it's time for lunch. Are you hungry?" he asked Little One.

The gold kitten meowed.

"I had better feed her," he said. "And perhaps I will get a bite to eat also." He hurried from the room, a slight spring in his step that had not been there before.

Viva gazed after him, noticing how relaxed he was now compared to earlier. It would seem that her session had done some good—as had the kitten. She also could not fail to notice her own mood when she was around the prince. Though they had only just met, she felt as comfortable with him as if she had known him all her life. She had always kept herself in a professional mindset when it came to her patients, but there was something about Loki that was different. Almost familiar. Sighing, she sat down on the couch and Kiva hopped onto her lap.

"That went well," she said, scratching Kiva's chin and the cat happily purred. "Slowly but surely, the ice is thawing about his heart. I pray it continues, but we have a long road ahead, my friend."


	6. Lost in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a night terror, requiring Viva's intervention and a suggestion for stopping them,

 

After the art therapy session, Loki decided he felt well enough to walk in the gardens. He put his drawing away in his desk, carefully locking it, though he knew Ravn would never pry into his personal effects, other servants weren’t so upright. The valet helped him fix up a basket with a soft pillow for Little One, and a mat with her dishes, a litter pan, and a scratching post with some toys.  Loki left the kitten snoozing in her new bed while Ravn accompanied him on his walk.

The day was warm, so Loki left his cloak in his room, and changed into a short-sleeved tunic.  They passed several courtiers on their way to the gardens, and they all nodded politely and greeted them cordially. Loki felt himself stiffen slightly, wondering how many of them thought him crazy or pitied him behind their smiling facades. Once he would have been able to tell, but that ability seemed to have vanished along with his ability to control his frost magic when he became agitated. Heaving a soft sigh, he entered the gardens, where a hundred varieties of flowers grew, including several kinds of roses.

Loki breathed deeply of the fresh air, which carried on it the sweet perfume of roses and white cherry blossoms from the fruit trees that grew further down the concentric paths of crushed iridescent marble streaked with green and blue striations. The gardens were one of the wonders of the palace, and had been started by Odin’s mother long and long ago and added to by Frigga when she became queen. Loki paused to bask in the sun, and Ravn picked a rose from a nearby bush and said, “I remember my mother used to send me and my sister out here to gather blooms for the queen’s solar when we were children.”

Loki nodded. “My mother loves the sunstar roses. How is Lady Brida doing?” Brida was Ravn’s mother, and also the Lady of the Queen’s Wardrobe.

“She is well, My Prince,” Ravn answered. “She inquired about you the other day and says she prays the Norns grant you peace and healing.”

“And your sister, Astrid? How does she fare with her new baby?” Loki queried.

“Both mother and daughter are doing fine,” Ravn answered. “My new niece grows rapidly.”

“What did they call her?”

“Her name is Vanora,” Ravn told him proudly. “I told Haakon he would need to beat boys off with his sword when she and her older sister are ready to be courted. He said I was going to help him.”

Loki gave him a wry grin. Haakon was an earl, a rank above Ravn’s baronial title, but that had not prevented him from marrying Astrid, whom he had loved since they were children. “Tell Astrid I wish her joy and happiness with her new daughter. I will be sending a gift to her to congratulate her soon.”

“She would be very honored, sir,” Ravn smiled.

They continued walking, making a complete circuit of the gardens, pausing every now and again to admire some of the plants and bushes. The royal gardeners trimmed some of the thick bushes into fanciful topiary creatures and Loki recalled how he and Thor used to pretend to fight them when they were boys, though Thor would always play too rough and poke holes in some of the creatures, then shrug it off when Loki scolded him.

“They’re just plants. The gardeners can fix them. Or you can disguise them with your illusions,” he would say.

“Even so, Brother, it was wrong of you to damage Mother’s garden,” Loki would remind him.

Thor would just laugh. “I never liked that bush anyway. It was ugly.”

It had always irked Loki that Thor was so unconcerned with the consequences of his actions, believing there would always be someone around to clean up after him. That was not the case if Loki had damaged something. He would be expected to fix what he had broken or be punished for his carelessness. He had always thought it unfair that Thor was able to get away with things just because he was the heir.

 _Why were we treated so differently?_ Loki wondered. It had been something he had always wished to know but had never had the courage to ask Odin about, for fear he would not like the answer.

But perhaps it was time to start asking those questions.

He still felt uncomfortable around a group of people, so Loki requested another tray to be sent up to his suite and after drinking the tea Viva had given him, found he had more of an appetite than before and ate half his dinner.

Then he read for awhile before deciding to retire. He supposed the walk about the gardens had tired him out and he prayed he would sleep without dreams.

The Jotun prince crawled into his bed, Little One jumping up to curl on his chest, purring like a washer gone berserk. Ravn bid him good night, leaving one lamp with a barely glowing circle of light, and departed for his own chambers across from Loki’s own.

Loki felt himself drawn down into the realm of dreams, and as he drifted off, listening to Little One purring, his mind took him down a dark path, bringing all his inner demons out to play.

_He dreamed he was a child again, a mere seven-year-old, chasing after Thor and his friends—Fandral, Volstagg, Heimdall, Sif, and Hogun. “Come on, let’s go exploring in the woods!” Thor challenged his friends, the woods in question being a small park where deer and other woodland denizens often came to feed. “We can pretend we’re in enemy territory and sneaking up on the dumb Dark Elves.”_

_All of them were armed with wooden swords, except Thor, who had his toy hammer, and Volstagg had a toy mace._

_“Wait! I want to play too!” Loki called, approaching them._

_“We don’t need Thor’s baby brother following us!” Fandral sneered._

_“Yes, he’s so puny we might mistake him for a Dark Elf!” Volstagg laughed._

_“Why don’t you go home, Loki?” Thor demanded, rolling his eyes._

_“Yes, go back to your tales and your little magic tricks!” Heimdall said scornfully._

_“But . . . I want to play with you,” Loki protested, upset. “I’m almost as big as you, Thor.”_

_“Ha! Even Sif is bigger and she’s a girl,” Hogun hooted._

_Loki felt himself go crimson. He hated being the youngest and smallest. No one respected him._

_“We could let him play,” Sif began._

_Loki looked at her hopefully._

_Then she added, “We need somebody to be the enemy. He’ll do.”_

_Loki clenched his fists. “No!”_

_“Why not?” Thor asked, frowning. “You wanted to play with us.”_

_“I don’t want to be the Dark Elf!” Loki cried. “You always make me be the villain!”_

_“It’s what you’re good at, little Loki!” Fandral jeered._

_Loki was crushed. But he knew better than to let them see it. “I can be a hero too!”_

_“We don’t need you to be a hero, Little Brother. Either be a Dark Elf or you can stay here like the mama’s boy you are!” Thor snapped._

_Loki glared at him. He didn’t want to be a Dark Elf. But he was tired of playing by himself too._

_“I’m not a mama’s  boy! You take that back, Thor!”_

_Thor snorted. “Make me.”_

_Loki ran at his brother then, his fist raised, but Thor just sneered and shoved him hard. Loki fell backwards into the grass and the others laughed._

_“Know your place, Brother!” Thor yelled._

_“See ya! Wouldn’t wanna be ya!” Fandral taunted._

_Before Loki could climb back to his feet, the others turned and ran off, jeering and mocking him as they did so. Loki watched them go, feeling utterly alone and sick with shame._

_Loki stood up and began to run after the others, but no matter how fast he ran, he could never catch up to them, and suddenly he was running into a thick gray fog, it surrounded him and clung to him like a smothering blanket, tendrils wisping into his hair._

_“Thor?” he called, frightened. “Where are you? Brother, wait for me! I’m coming!”_

_But they ignored him, and he stumbled through the fog alone._

_Finally he emerged in front of the Great Hall, and saw Thor laughing and talking with their father. Loki’s face brightened._

_“Thor! Father! I found you!”_

_"Loki, where have you been?!" Odin demanded.  Loki was shocked with his anger and he blinked._

_"I got lost in the fog," Loki said._

_"What fog?  There was no fog."_

_"I...," he started when he looked at Thor and the anger he felt grew.  "Thor left me behind when they went to play in the woods!  I wanted to play, but they wouldn't let me."_

_"Is this true Thor?" Odin asked, looking at Thor._

_"We offered to let him play with us, but he didn't want to," Thor said, shrugging._

_"You wanted me to be the villain!" Loki shouted._

_"Do not yell at your brother!" Odin said._

_"They also teased me about being small and..."_

_"That is enough!"_

_Loki felt tears prickle his eyes. "But Father--!"_

_"I said enough!"_

_Loki watched as Odin and Thor turned and they walked into the Feast Hall.  Loki went to follow them, but it felt liked he walked into a wall.  He placed his hands against the invisible wall as he watched Odin and Thor sit at the table with Frigga and the others and he pounded his hands against the invisible wall._

_"Father! Mother! Thor! Don't leave me alone! I'm right here! Please! Don't leave me alone in the dark!" Loki begged._

_They didn't seem to hear or see him as he beat on the invisible wall. They continued talking, laughing and eating._

_"Please!  Don't leave me!" he begged and the darkness started swarming around him.  "Please."_

_He pressed his nose against the wall, swallowing hard, sniffling miserably. The fire crackled merrily in the grate and he heard laughter and saw Odin toast Thor and people clapping._

_"Father!  Thor!  Can't you hear me?!"_

_The darkness moved closer and closer and the air turned ice cold._

_No one seemed to care that he was out in the darkness and shadows, cold and hungry, yearning to go inside and be with his family. Shivering he beat on the wall, crying, but no one even remembered he wasn't at the feast. He had been forgotten._

_"No," he repeated as he slid to his knees and the tears rolled down his cheeks.  The darkness surrounded him as he felt the pain of being alone dig its claws into him and he screamed._

_Alone in the dark . . . lost and forgotten . . . nobody cares . . . nobody . . ._

Loki's eyes snapped open, but he wasn't sure if he was still asleep or awake.  He felt like he couldn't breathe.  He felt his body shaking.  His heart felt like it was going to explode from its rapid beating.  He felt like he was dying and he sent out prayers to the Norns to forgive him.

"Forgive me," he repeated over and over and his chest burned from lack of oxygen.

He saw dark spots before his eyes.

Little One noticed Loki was in distress.  She started purring like a loud engine, moving her paws against his chest and Loki panted.  The kitten meowed in a soft voice to reassure him things were alright and his shaking right hand slowly rose.  He started stroking the soft fur as the purring grew louder and he gulped in some breathes of air.

Loki closed his eyes as he tried to calm his pounding heart and Little One licked his hand.  He felt himself calming down as he opened his eyes and Little One rose, walking up his chest to his chin.  He felt the soft fur tickling his chin and he lifted the kitten up, looking up at Little One.

The forest kitten instinctively sensed that her person needed help and sent a silent call for help to the one person who would hear her.

 

_Viva's chambers:_

 

The sleeping Mind Healer sat straight up in bed, hearing Little One's frantic meow in her head. _Help! Help! My prince needs you!_

"What?" she cried, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

_He is scared!  He won't fully wake!  Help!_

"Loki!" she said, getting out of bed and putting on her slippers and robe.  She hurried out of the room.

She had almost reached the prince's chambers when she encountered Ravn, also still in his pajamas. "My lady! What has happened?" he asked. "I thought I heard Prince Loki call me.”

"Something is the matter with Prince Loki," she replied. "I can feel his distress and Little One summoned me because of it." Viva answered.

Her temples throbbed suddenly with the force of Loki's fear and pain and she shielded quickly lest it overwhelm her.

"We must go check on him."

They raced down the hallway as the guards watched them and Viva gave them a pleading look.

"What is the matter?" the guard asked.

"Forgive the late hour but Prince Loki needs us," Viva began. "He could be having a night terror."

"Let us in, Eiric!" Ravn ordered.

A sudden scream came from behind the door as Eiric opened the door and they followed Ravn and Viva in the room.

Loki was curled into a ball on the bed as Little One meowed and paced up and down the mattress.

Viva ran to the bed while she picked up the kitten and she sent comfort and peace into Loki's mind.

"It is alright.  You are safe," she whispered, but Loki whimpered.

"Please.  Don't leave me alone," Loki whispered.

"Don't touch him!" Viva ordered when Ravn would have started to shake his prince awake. "He must wake on his own. Otherwise you will make it worse."

Nodding, Ravn backed away, praying for Loki to wake, and Viva examined her patient.

"My Prince, can you hear me?" she asked, but Loki moaned.

"Father!?  Thor?!  Can you see me?!  I'm right here!" Loki half-shouted.

"What can I do, lady?"

"Put the kettle on for tea," she replied. Then she concentrated, slipping into his mind.

_She immediately became surrounded by the smothering fog, but countered it with thoughts of sunlight and projected comfort and calm for all she was worth. "I am here. You are not alone. Now wake, Loki, wake and see me. I am here with you."_

_"No, I am alone," his voice said somewhere in the fog.  She watched the fog vanishing when she saw a small, dark haired boy curled up in a ball in front of what looked like the entrance to the Feast Hall.  She carefully walked over then she knelt down and the boy looked at her.  Terrible loneliness and sorrow moved through her like a foul wind and she stiffened, then she gave the boy a cheery smile.  "Hello, Loki.  What is the matter?"_

_"They...  They..." he said then started sobbing.  Viva peered into the Feasting Hall when she saw Thor and Odin laughing and talking, but neither of them noticed Loki was missing.  No one seemed to notice he wasn't there._

_"Take my hand," she said.  Loki stood then he took her hand and they walked into the Feasting Hall.  Peace and love surged through him as Loki smiled then there was a brilliant flash of light. . ._

Loki's heart quit racing and he slowly began to stir, coming out of the dream.

"He's waking!" Ravn remarked, heating the teakettle up with a small spell.

"Yes, he is," Viva said and Little One climbed up onto Loki's chest, curled into a ball and started purring.

 

Loki's eyelids fluttered and he slowly opened them to see Little One peering into his face. Glancing upwards, his eyes met Viva's one green and one blue. "Lady Viva? What are you doing here?"

"You were having a night terror," Viva said.

"I...  I had this nightmare."

"Do you wish to talk about it?" she asked and Ravn brought over the cup of tea.

She placed the cup on the night table as Loki sighed and she saw he was still upset.

"Will you let me help you calm down?" she asked.

"How?"

“With this.” She removed a small bottle of lavender oil from her pocket as he looked at the purple liquid and she removed the stopper.  He sniffed in the pleasant scent and she placed some of the oil on her hands.  She slowly moved her fingers over his temples and he breathed in the soft scent.  she massaged his neck and head as Loki felt himself relaxing, but he started to feel a little embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed.  I do this with any patient who has night terrors.  They find it very relaxing," she assured him and he nodded.

"I am enjoying this," he teased and she smiled. “Where did you learn this?”

“There was an old woman, an herb witch who lived in the hollow nearby, she taught me this,” Viva responded, her skillful fingers easing all the tension away. “I used to massage my mother when she had bad headaches.”

“You are very good,” Loki admitted.

"Do you wish to tell me what the nightmare was about?"

He hesitated. "I . . . You will think it stupid," he murmured, flushing.

"No, I will not."

"Nor will I," Ravn said.

Loki was hesitant at first then he took a cleansing breathe and he told them about his nightmare.

 _Norns, how could they treat him like this?_ Viva thought and she moved her fingers through Loki's hair.

"Have you ever had this nightmare before?" she asked, locking eyes with him.

"Many times, but it was never this strong."

Viva was silent for a moment, considering something. “Part of the reason this may have occurred is because it was brought to the surface during our last session. Clearly, your subconscious is trying to tell you that this issue needs to be dealt with before you can heal.”

“I thought we were doing that,” Loki murmured.

“We started to,” she corrected. “However, your night terror tells me that simply having sessions with me and discussing it is not enough.”

She withdrew her hands and wiped them with a soft cloth.

“What should we do then?” Loki queried. He was amazed at how relaxed he was feeling and fought to keep from yawning.

“Well, I know of one thing,” Viva began softly. “But it is not something I do with all of my patients.”

Loki gazed at her. “What is it?”

“It is a group therapy session,” she explained. “Normally my patients do not have the people present who they have problems with, so they cannot do one. However, your case is different. Both your father and brother are here, and they can participate in it.”

“What would this involve?” Loki frowned. He wasn’t sure he liked the sound of this.

“They would sit across from you and you would tell them exactly how they made you feel over the years. You could be as specific as you want, referring to certain incidents which have bothered you. They would not be able to respond until you were done speaking. Then they could do so . . . but they would not be allowed to be condescending or dismissive or mock your fears and memories.”

Loki gave her a sardonic look. “Who is going to stop them?”

“Me,” Viva answered firmly. “In my office, I make the rules. And you are my top priority, no matter if your brother and father are Crown Prince and King of Asgard. I will not allow them to hurt you, Loki.”

He heard the conviction in her words and realized she was deadly serious. She would challenge Thor and Odin for his well-being. And he had the oddest feeling that she might very well win.

Even so, he was reluctant. He had already endured Thor’s mockery and Odin’s slights. Could he endure it again with everything else he had gone through? “Is this the only way?”

She sighed. “No, but it is the best way,” she answered. “But it is up to you.”

“Why is it necessary for me to confront them?”

“Because they need to understand what they did to you, and that will never happen unless they are forced to face the consequences of their actions. I could tell them, but it would not have the same impact than if you did so. I would not suggest it, Loki, if I did not think it would do you good.”

She rose and put back her vial of oil into her pocket, indicating he should drink the tea as she did so.

Loki sipped and considered.  Though he had misgivings, he couldn’t deny that Viva knew what she was about. Thus far, her treatments had been helping. _What do you have to lose?_

Finally he nodded. “Very well. Let’s do this.”

“You are certain? Because we do not have to,” she reminded him. “We can continue as we were.”

“But the nightmares will keep coming,” he pointed out.

“Yes, I am afraid so. They may still trouble you even with the group session, but they may not bother you as much, since what you are doing is the equivalent of lancing an infected wound.”

“I am tired of being a prisoner to my fears,” he said. “Let’s try this.”

“Very well. I shall inform your father and brother in the morning,” Viva agreed. She took the cup he handed her, noting it was empty.

Little One curled up in the crook of Loki’s arm, her eyes at half mast, her whole body throbbing with purrs.

Loki gently scratched behind her ears and she rubbed her nose against his hand. He smiled down at her, and murmured, “I have you to thank for helping me, darling.” He looked up at Viva. “Before you came, I woke and felt like I was dying. I couldn’t breathe and I was . . . I thought my heart was going to come out of my throat. I have never felt like that before.”

“That was what we call an anxiety attack,” Viva said calmly. “Sometimes when you have suffered great trauma, you will have one. The night terror triggered it. But luckily, Little One knew how to help you combat it.”

“She is quite an amazing cat,” Loki stated, running his fingers through the silky golden fur. “But I think she has earned a new name. I would like to call her Axelle, if you will allow it.”

“Axelle.  A father’s peace,” Viva replied. “I like that name. Does she?”

Loki turned to the kitten on his arm. “Well, little darling? Would you like to be Axelle?”

In answer, the kitten purred louder and licked his cheek.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Loki smiled.

Then he yawned, unable to keep his eyes open.

“Forgive me. I seem to be falling asleep,” he began apologetically.

Viva waved away his concern. “That is fine, My Prince. You need sleep. Your body knows that. And I have ensured you will sleep without dreams.”

“My thanks,” the sorcerer muttered, feeling his eyes growing heavier.

“Good night, sir.” She rose from the chair she had been perched on and started to leave the chamber, pausing to whisper to Ravn, “Call me if you need me.”

“I shall, my lady,” Ravn said, bowing. “Pleasant dreams.”

“You also, Ravn.” Then Viva hurried back to her room, not wishing to stir up any gossip.

Ravn waited until he was certain his master was sleeping soundly before exiting the room as well, nodding to the guards and returning to his own bed.

The next morning dawned bright and cheerful, with the weather bidding to be fair and it put Thor and Odin in jolly moods as they sat in the Feast Hall for breakfast.

Thor was describing a contest he had with Volstagg, gesturing with a piece of sausage on a fork, while Odin ate his ham and eggs, when Viva came into the hall. She was dressed that morning in a light blue skirt and matching blouse with a small jacket, embroidered with snow blossoms and frost doves.

A group of guards and soldiers seated at a table in the center of the hall, lifted their glasses in a toast and saluted her with a fist over their hearts as she passed them. Viva colored slightly at their regard, but simply smiled and nodded. She knew they did so because of her successful treatment of General Tyr and their Night Hawk comrades.

But it was Odin who noticed there was something wrong.  She seemed angry or upset.  Had something happened to Loki?  Had he harmed her in some way?  She did not look injured.  She glanced at him with a warrior's eye and he realized she was angry with...him.

"How fare you this morning, Healer?" Odin inquired.

"I am well, Sire," she said with a nod.  "But I do need to speak with you and Prince Thor."

"What do you think she needs to speak to you about?" Frigga asked in a soft whisper.

"I do not know," he whispered then looked at Viva.  "Does this concern Prince Loki?"

"Yes, it does," Viva said.

"Then we will speak of it after we eat."

"I would like to discuss it now, if that is alright."

"Did something happen to our son?" Frigga asked.

"I am afraid it has," she said and the others in the room whispered to each other.

Odin looked at Thor as Thor rose to his feet and he and Odin walked to Viva.  She led them out of the room while they walked down the hallway a bit then she stopped, turning to look at them.

"What happened to my brother?" Thor asked.

"He suffered a near crippling panic attack last night," she said after a few moments.

"What brought it on?" Odin asked.

"It was a nightmare."

"What sort of nightmare?"

Viva sighed as she explained what happened to Loki and Odin's one eye widened.

"But we...  We would never do something like that to him," Odin sputtered.

"And I would never mock him or treat him in such a manner," Thor protested.

 _Loki is right.  They are denying they ever did anything wrong against him,_ Viva thought. _A clear case of denial if I ever saw it._

"I need you two there for the next session I have with him," she said.

"Why?"

"If he is to heal, he needs to talk with you in a controlled environment so he can speak freely and tell you exactly what is bothering him."

"He has spoken to us about what bothers him."

"Do you deny it when he confronts you?"

"Uh....." Thor said then he looked at his feet.

"And you, Sire, do you really listen to him?" she asked, looking at Odin.  He stayed silent as she nodded then crossed her arms over her chest.  "The next session is this afternoon at two.  I will see you then." She told them, her voice icily polite.

They watched her go back into the Feast Hall as Thor stared at Odin then followed his father.  Thor had never thought his teasing and mockery had really done that much harm to his little brother.  Looking down the hallway, Thor sighed and went to go have breakfast.

Frigga looked up as he husband and son returned to the high table. "What did Viva say about Loki?"

"That he had a panic attack after a nightmare," Odin said, sitting down.

"Is he alright?"

"I believe he is."

"What was the nightmare about?"

Odin knew she would be angry and hurt as he told her and Frigga gasped.

"We all will be at this session," she declared firmly.

Thor gaped at her. "Mother, you don't---"

"Not another word," she snapped. "I will be joining you. I am sure Lady Viva will not mind." The look on her face said no one else had better mind either, including the two other gods at the table.

_Loki's chamber:_

 

Loki felt something soft swiping at his nose when he yawned and slowly opened his eyes.  Axelle purred and nuzzled his chin, making him chuckle.  He did remember part of what happened during the night and he slowly sat up.

"Ah, you are awake," Ravn announced as he entered the room with a breakfast tray in his hands.

"I...  I am sorry for waking you," Loki muttered and Ravn shook his head.

"No, there is no need to be sorry.  I am just glad Lady Viva was able to help you through it."

"You helped as well."

"All I did was make tea."

Loki smiled at his friend when he got out of bed and held Axelle in his arms.

"Thank you anyway," he said and Ravn just smiled.

"Do you think your brother and father will be at the session?" Ravn asked, watching Loki sit and Loki placed the kitten on the table.

"If Lady Viva has anything to say about it, they will be there," Loki said, sipping on the coffee.  Axelle sniffed some of the honey bacon while he ripped off a tiny piece and gave it to her.

Ravn watched his prince and friend eat when Loki glanced at him then sighed.

"You don't have to hover.  I am not going to have another attack," Loki said. Nodding, Ravn went to set out Loki's clothes and boots and Loki sighed.  "Sorry."

"Stop saying that.  It is fine."

"Tell me more about Vanora.  Does her older sister mind having her around?" Loki asked with a tone of despair in his voice.

"Oh, no, her older sister Krista adores her. She insists in helping to take care of her and Krista even makes up stories to make her laugh."

"And her parents..."

Ravn saw Loki's hands were shaking as Axelle hopped onto Loki's lap and the kitten placed her paws on Loki's chest.  He felt his heart racing as he breathed in and out through his nose and the kitten started purring.  He held the kitten against his chest when he saw Ravn's face and he knew he was blaming himself for the small attack.

"Are you alright?" Ravn asked.

"Yes, and it wasn't your fault.  I really did want to hear about your new niece."

"My sister told me she rolled over onto her stomach the other day and had this shocked look on her face," he said, showing Loki the face she had made and Loki laughed.  Axelle looked at the plate when she wiggled in Loki's arms and he fed her some more bacon.  "So, are you finished eating?"

"Yes, I am not really that hungry."

"Looks like your kitten is."

"Seems so," Loki said and Axelle nudged his hand with her nose.  As if she was telling him to eat, Loki picked up the fork and started eating.

He managed to eat half of what was on his plate before pushing the rest away.

“Shall we go for another walk today, Prince Loki?” his valet asked.

“No. I think . . . I think today I will read,” Loki replied, and ensconced himself in the window seat again, summoning a book on mind magic to him to read.

Axelle curled up on his lap and slept while he read.

Muninn flew in the window and chirruped, making Loki stop reading. “Greetings, Prince Loki.”

“Greetings, Muninn,” Loki said. “Have you a message for me?”

“I do!” the raven chortled. “Lady Viva wishes me to tell you that your group session is at two o’clock this afternoon.”

“I shall be there,” Loki said, flipping a page. He summoned a bit of dried beef and fed the raven the treat.

Muninn purred, causing Axelle to give the raucous bird an annoyed look.

Loki chuckled as the raven flew off, stroking his indignant kitten. “He was just imitating you, silly cat. Ravens can’t purr like you.”

Axelle sniffed and began to groom her fur as Loki returned to his reading.

At five minutes to two, his mantle clock chimed and Loki rose, put Axelle on his shoulder, and walked down towards Viva’s office. He placed his hand on the door handle, feeling a nervous fluttering in the vicinity of his chest.

Then he turned the handle and went inside.

**A/N: Hope you all liked!**

**Next: A Family Affair . . . how do you think the group session will go?**

 

 


	7. A Family Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family session occurs, and much is revealed for all concerned! Get out your Kleenex!

 

Viva smiled as Loki walked in the room and Axelle hopped off his shoulder.

"I see that I'm the first to arrive," Loki said, closing the door.

His voice was as frigid as the wind off the Snowcaps as he walked over gazed at the seascape. The soft hush of the waves seemed to soothe him momentarily.

"Would you like some tea?" Viva asked.

"No thank you."

Axelle curled around his legs and he leaned down and picked her up.

"They will be here," Viva reassured him, wondering where Thor and Odin were. It was almost half past two.

_Odin's study:_

Frigga knocked on the door, then receiving no answer, came into the room. Odin was standing in front of a portrait of Loki and Thor as children and he had his hands behind his back.

"Odin?" she asked, but he didn't turn and she walked to him. It was then she saw the pained look upon his face.

"How could I have been so blind?" Odin finally said and she placed her hand on his upper arm.

"Sometimes we miss what is right under our noses, because we are busy with other things. Or we assume without having facts." She said softly. "If it helps, I was not aware either that Thor was so selfish and mean to Loki. Loki never told me about it, and I never saw anything amiss with them, which means these things must have happened when they were out of our sight."

Odin heaved a sigh. "Even so, dear, I should have suspected something. I am supposed to be this all-wise king and instead I am naught as wise as I believed."

"You must be sure to tell Loki that," Frigga said. "Now come, we are late enough as it is."

"Where is Thor?"

"He said he would meet us as soon as he can."

Odin nodded then he held his hand out and she placed hers in his. She smiled fondly at her husband and he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they walked towards Viva's office, which was down the corridor.

_The Sparring Arena:_

Thor sat on the bench while he watched Sif and Fandral sparring. He knew he should be heading for the group therapy session with Viva, but he didn't believe he had done anything wrong.

 _Loki is just overreacting as usual,_ Thor thought, tossing a pebble on the ground and the pebble bounced a few times.

"Thor, why are you just sitting there? Come join us!" Sif said. Nodding, he got up as he picked up his hammer and ran to them.

Why would he want to sit around in a room and listen to Loki whine when he could be practicing battle moves? he thought, and went to take down Fandral.

Meanwhile, Odin and Frigga reached the office and entered. They found Loki seated beside Viva on the sectional whisper couch, his kitten on his lap.

Frigga couldn't help but notice how much weight Loki had lost, and there were shadows underneath his expressive emerald eyes.

"Good afternoon," Odin said with a nod.

"Mother, why are you here?"

"This is a group session and I am a part of the group, am I not?" she asked.

"Well, yes, but..."

"Where is Prince Thor?" Viva interrupted when she noticed Thor was missing.

"I thought he would be here already," Odin said.

"I knew it," Loki whispered and Axelle looked up at him. The kitten sensed he was getting upset and started purring.

Kiva approached also and draped herself over the back of the couch behind Loki, her paws resting on his shoulders.

"Shall I send someone to fetch him?" Viva murmured.

"I will send Muninn," Odin offered.

But Frigga shook her head, irritation written all over face. "No, dear. I will see what is keeping him."

Her tone was such that Thor had better hope he had a very good reason for being late to this session or she would know the reason why. She stormed out of the room. Odin sat on the couch across from Loki and Viva as Loki closed his eyes and Viva sent comforting thoughts into his mind.

_The Sparring Arena_

Thor grunted as he fell to the ground and Sif stood over him, laughing.

"Well done, Dear Lady," he said and she helped him to his feet. The three friends were hot and sweaty and Sif patted Thor's back.

"How is your brother?" Fandral asked.

"He is getting better," Thor said, not wanting to tell them about Viva.

"Knew it wouldn't take long for him to get back to his old self," Sif said. Nodding, Thor went to pick up Mjolnir when he saw Frigga storming toward them and he stiffened.

"Norns," he whispered and he stood up straighter.

"Thor, I wish to have words with you," Frigga, her tone cold as hoarfrost. Sif and Fandral exchanged glances, deciding immediately that discretion was the better part of valor.

"Uh-oh," Fandral said and he and Sif quickly walked away.

Thor watched as Frigga stopped in front of him and he saw the anger flaring behind her eyes.

"Well, explain yourself," she finally said.

"Explain myself?" he asked.

"You know full well we all were supposed to be in Lady Viva's office for a therapy session."

"Mother, what's the point? All Loki is going to do is moan about those imagined slights of his."

"Did you not hear about his nightmare?! He nearly died from fright because of it?! Was that imaginary?!" she said, her voice rising in anger.

"It was just a dream. He is fine now."

She put her hands on her hips and said sternly, "You have not seen your brother lately, have you? Or else you would know he is _not_ fine! He has dark shadows under his eyes and is barely eating."

"Mother, Loki has always been a picky eater," Thor began. "And he is probably staying up late reading like he always does."

"Thor Odinson!" she growled and he knew the tone she was using full well.

"Fine. I'll go, but I am not going to say anything."

Thor stomped off as she followed him and she prayed to the Norns to give her strength.

_Viva's office:_

Loki seemed to doze off as Viva watched him sleep and Odin wondered where Frigga and Thor were.

The loud sounds of footsteps made him look at the door when the door opened and Frigga led Thor into the room. Viva saw how dirty he looked as she rose and walked to him.

"Where have you been?!" she demanded and Thor looked at Frigga.

"Is she allowed to speak to me like that?" he asked.

Viva drew herself up to her full height, which was almost to Thor's nose, and said frostily, "You agreed to keep an appointment with me, sir, and I do not take them lightly. You may be a prince of this realm but here in this room you answer to _me_." Her tone was soft, but sharp enough to cut glass and her eyes glittered with unfeigned annoyance and disappointment.

"Can we just get this over with?" Thor grumbled, annoyed at being taken to task like a schoolboy.

"Go, wash up!" she ordered. "Norns forfend we are keeping you from more important matters!" she snorted.

She pointed to the wash basin. As Thor went to do as she had said, she walked to the couch. She gently shook Loki as he woke and blinked sleepily at her.

"Your brother is here," she whispered and Loki looked over at Thor.

"Where did you find him?" Loki asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"He was at the sparring arena," Frigga said. She eyed Viva thoughtfully, thinking that the Mind Healer reminded her of someone, but she couldn't place who at the moment.

Thor walked to the couch and sat down next to Odin and Loki glared at him.

"Glad you could join us, Brother," Loki said sarcastically.

"What do we do now?" Frigga asked, sitting on the chair.

"First, I would like to explain what I intend to accomplish here," Viva began. "This session is important because it will allow Loki to tell you certain things which have been troubling him and which he has never, until now, felt comfortable speaking about. While he speaks, I want all of you to remain silent and listen. You may hear things you were unaware of, or things you have forgotten happened, or things you never realized before. But you are not to speak until Loki has finished airing his grievances. Then you will each have a turn to answer him."

"What grievances?! None of us did anything wrong!" Thor grumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Viva said quietly. "There has been much wrong done here. You may not wish to admit it, but I would not be needed here if nothing was wrong, sir." She projected a feeling of calmness at Thor, so he would quit sulking and pay attention.

Loki was impressed with how she handled his older brother as he sat up a little more and Axelle snuggled against his stomach.

"You may start when you are ready," Viva said and he nodded. Loki took a few moments before he spoke and the first person he looked at was Frigga.

Moistening his lips, Loki began, his voice calm and collected. "Mother, I would like to begin by saying that you were not the cause of the . . . nightmares I was having. That is why I was surprised to see you here. But I thank you for your concern." He stroked Axelle as he spoke. "I . . . would like to tell you that there were many times when I was growing up that I should have come to you and told you what was happening, but . . . I lost my nerve. I was ashamed and did not want you to think poorly of me. Or worse, that you would not believe me when I said Thor and his friends did something to me."

Viva saw Thor was about to snort and say something, but he sunk down in the cushion from the glare she was giving him.

"I also thought you would tell Odin about what Thor was doing and I would end up being punished for lying."

His hand trembled and he buried his fingers in Axelle's silky fur to hide it.

"How would Odin punish you for lying?" Viva asked. Loki paused for a few seconds while Axelle licked his fingers and he sighed.

"It has been written in books and stories here on Asgard and on Midgard that I am an excellent liar, but I am not," he started then paused to look at Thor, Odin and Frigga.

"You're not?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "But I do remember the one time I did lie and the punishment which followed."

"Tell me what happened," Viva encouraged, projecting confidence at him.

"I was six and had just learned how to levitate objects," Loki recalled. "I was in the Hall of Artifacts, and decided to see how many things I could levitate at once."

"What happened?"

"There was this urn. It was a cream color and had these green vines painted on it. I knew I could easily levitate it and cast the spell. What I didn't know was the urn was heavier than it looked. I was concentrating when I thought I heard someone and the spell failed. The urn crashed to the ground and I... I panicked."

Odin arched an eyebrow when a fragment of memory skirted across his mind and Viva nodded her head for Loki to continue.

"I knew I would be punished. Not only for being in the hall, but for practicing magic without my mother being present. I tried to cast a spell to repair the urn, but I was too upset and it took a long time before I finally repaired the urn. I levitated the urn back on the pedestal and left the room. What I didn't know was I had missed a piece."

"Who found out the urn had been broken?"

"Odin," he said, looking at his father. "He had gone into the hall and he found the missing piece. He checked the artifacts and found the urn. He called Thor and I into his office and questioned us about what happened. Thor, of course, denied having anything to do with what happened. When it was my turn, I also told him I had nothing to do with what happened. I am not sure how, but Odin knew I was lying. He dismissed Thor then he looked at me. He walked to me and I saw he knew I had lied to him."

"You must have been terrified."

"I was," Loki said with a nod. "He asked me again if I had any knowledge of what happened to the urn. He also told me only dark mages lie. "Do you want to be a dark mage, Loki?" he asked me. "No," I said.

"Then tell me the truth."

"Did you tell him the truth?"

"Yes, I did," he said, glancing at Odin. Odin remembered how frightened Loki looked that day. He was terrified. He knew Loki had lied, but to see that amount of fear in his son's eyes caused a cold chill to move through his chest.

 _Oh Loki, can you ever forgive me?_ he thought regretfully.

"The odd thing was, he told me the urn wasn't an artifact. It was just a decoration. Even though I was relieved, I was still worried about what he would do."

"What did he do?"

"He made me promise to never do magic without my mother being present and to never lie again. After that day, I have never lied. Not once."

 _Yes, you have,_ Thor thought with a smug look.

"But how were you punished?" Viva queried again.

"He forbid me from using magic for a time. He bound my powers and reminded me that I was on the road to becoming a dark mage."

Frigga's mouth dropped open and she scowled at her husband.

"That is just like breaking a warrior's sword or spear and telling him he is unworthy to serve his or her king," Viva said and Loki nodded. "A mage's magic is their life."

"Odin! You did that over a mere urn? That was broken by accident?" Frigga growled.

Odin looked down as he balled his fingers into fists and Viva sent comforting waves into Loki's mind.

"Is there anything else you wish to say to your mother?" she asked.

"I do understand you were not allowed to tell me about my true origins, but it still hurts that you had such little faith in me. In my reaction."

"What would have been your reaction?"

"I would have been angry and confused."

"But you wouldn't have stopped loving them?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

"And you forgive her?"

"Yes," he said and Frigga smiled. "When I... When I fell off of Bifrost, my last thoughts were of her."

 _I didn't know that,_ Frigga thought, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"During my captivity, I wanted to see you once last time and tell you I was sorry. Sorry that I was such a disappointment."

 _Loki, you were never_ _that_ , she thought, using a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"When they finally broke me, I tried to hate you, but I couldn't do that. So, I decided it would be best if I got you to hate me."

Frigga's heart ached as she sniffed and Viva sent her some calming thoughts.

The Mind Healer sensed great guilt and regret from the two monarchs and slight scorn from Thor, who still believed he had done nothing serious to Loki, who was just being his usual dramatic and oversensitive self.

 _This is a waste of time._ Thor thought, folding his arms over his wide chest.

Viva's eyes narrowed and the big warrior flinched at the Look she was giving him, as if she could read his mind and she disapproved of what she saw there.

"Now who do you wish to speak to?" Viva asked, looking at Loki. Loki looked from Thor to Odin and Axelle nuzzled Loki's fingers.

Odin noticed how his son's eyes lingered on him and Odin nodded.

Loki considered who he wished to tackle next, and decided to speak to his father first. He saw that his words had affected the king, and Odin seemed to be upset, and a little part of him was glad of it. But another part of him was hoping that the remorse was genuine and he could make his father understand how much his favoritism had hurt his son.

"To say I am ungrateful for you taking me from that temple would be a lie. True, I have not fully learned the reason behind it, but I accept I would not be alive if you had left me there," Loki said and Viva frowned.

"What temple?" she asked.

"It was during the last war with the Frost Giants," he said and told her the tale Odin had told him.

Viva looked startled. but then her face smoothed and returned to its normal serene expression.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"No. I was just unaware of your origins," she replied.

He wasn't sure, but he felt like she was hiding something, but he nodded and looked at Odin.

"What really bothered me was how differently you treated Thor over how you treated me. You would dote over him, praise him and lavish him with gifts. Me? I was an afterthought or you gave no thought to me at all. If Thor wanted to tell you or show you something, you gave him your complete attention. When I did the same, you said you were busy or you criticized it."

"You did tell me the story about the sandcastle," she reminded him.

"I had spent all day working on it and all he did was talk about Thor swimming out to the rock all on his own."

Odin remember that day as he looked at the seascape painting and he sighed.

"And then Thor came and knocked it down showing you some battle move and you didn't even yell at him for ruining it. I know it was just a sandcastle, of no worth to anyone, but I had worked hard on it and I felt like nothing I did was worthy of your regard. I excelled at my studies, and you just said, "You could have done better, Loki." But when I did you never rewarded my efforts, simply told me to run along, you were busy. But when Thor did well he got special desserts and once, a pony. I couldn't understand why whatever I did was never good enough. And I broke my heart trying to please you!"

Thor looked at the crushed look on Odin's face then Thor rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"It got worse as we got older. You would throw banquets for him, yet I got little or no recognition at all. Or I was punished for the smallest thing. That is why I was in a state of disbelief when Mother told me you wished me to be king after Thor was exiled and you had fallen into Odinsleep."

Loki continued.

"I have always felt like the shadow prince, the forgotten son, never belonging."

He paused, feeling his anxiety and anger start to rise.

"Breathe," Viva whispered and he took some deep, cleansing breaths. The cats started purring while he closed his eyes and his heart and mind slowly returned to normal. "Do you wish to take a break?"

Odin and Frigga both felt the guilt surging through them. Odin held tightly onto her hand as a drowning man clings to a lifeline and Frigga longed to go and hold her son, her heart cracking in two for his suffering.

"No, I wish to continue," Loki muttered, opening his eyes and Axelle rose onto her hind legs and rubbed her head under his chin.

"Take your time."

Nodding, Loki glanced at Odin and he moved his hand over the soft fur.

"Even knowing the truth, I wanted to finish off the Frost Giants and that is why I let Laufey and his army into the palace. I would have succeeded, but Laufey escaped and I felt like a failure. That was one of the reasons I took my anger out on Thor and his friends. I do admit using the Destroyer was a bit much, but all that did was prove Thor was worthy and he was released from exile. If it had been the other way around, I would be dead. When I fell off Bifrost, I wanted one last chance to prove I was just as good as Thor. If you would have let me destroy the Frost Giants once and for all... I thought I could save Asgard . . . that I could finally prove I was worthy of your regard . . .and that I was not the monster I believed myself to be . . . But you just said no. That was when something broke in me. You really didn't care about me. You didn't... because I was nothing . . .nothing but a disappointment, an unwanted freak that only belonged in Hel. Then I let go."

"Loki," Odin thought, feeling the tears in his eye.

"While I was in my exile, I wondered if you even missed me. If you gave one thought about me. Did you even look for me? I would scream for you night after night, trying to contact you with my telepathy. But I was only met with silence. Only ever silence. And that just confirmed what I had always known. That nobody cared." His voice trembled. "Once I broke, I realized they were right. I wasn't your son. I was just a pawn. A relic you brought back from the war."

The green eyes went glassy suddenly, and his breath hitched in his chest.

But Viva had sensed the panic building in him and she laid a hand on his arm, stilling the panic with one focused burst of warmth and serenity _. I am here, Loki. And you are safe._

Loki glanced at her as he shook and Frigga stood, walking to him. She knelt down as she placed her hand on his right knee and Loki looked at his mother.

"Calm yourself," she said and he reached over with a shaking hand to cup her cheek.

Odin watched them as he stood then walked to the window. He placed his hands behind his back when he looked out at the view then wiped the tears away on the back of his hand. He knew he had hurt his youngest son, but he had never thought he had broken him.

 _You are worse than Thanos,_ he thought.

Axelle looked at Odin when she hopped off Loki's lap and scampered over to Odin. She swatted at his robe when he looked down and sighed. He reached down for the kitten when he straightened up and held the kitten against his chest.

The forest cat purred as he stroked the soft fur and the purring moved through his chest like a small shock wave.

 _You will not fall apart! You will NOT!_ Loki ordered himself, and then he locked the anxiety down through sheer force of will. "I'm all right now, Mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Viva can verify it."

"That is true," Viva reassured her. "Loki, do you want to take a break?"

"Yes," he said with a nod and Frigga stood. He followed when she wrapped her arms around him and he held her in his arms. Odin turned, walking back to them, when he handed the kitten to Viva then sandwiched Loki between them as he hugged them.

"Air," Loki teased and Odin weakly laughed.

Viva rang a small bell as the door opened and a servant entered the room. She asked for some tea and some food as the servant nodded, bowed and left the room. Frigga helped Loki lie on the couch as she knelt down and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Thor stared at them, then turned to the Healer and asked, "How-how often does he get these . . . fits?"

"They are called anxiety attacks, and he gets them when he is triggered. Stress is a trigger. As are traumatic memories."

"Like the memories of falling off Bifrost?"

"Yes."

"How can we stop them?"

"You remove the triggers. Or learn how to return to a calm state after being triggered. Right now I haven't figured out everything that triggers them. Because there is usually more than one cause. But I shall. You saw me help him just now with my Gift. But he also pushed the anxiety away himself. With time, he can learn to control them and eventually to stop them before they start."

"And Axelle helps calm me down," Loki said while the kitten jumped out of Odin's arms and hopped onto Loki's lap.

"The cat?" Thor asked, looking puzzled.

"Yes. My cats are taught how to comfort people in distress. It is well known among Mind Healers that cats and dogs can sense emotional disturbances in people and act to prevent them. Petting a cat and hearing it purr lowers blood pressure and prevents heart attacks and strokes."

"Could that...? Could Loki suffer one of those?"

"He could."

Thor looked alarmed.

"You do remember me telling you he thought he was dying from the last fit he had, don't you?" she asked and Thor nodded.

"If a panic attack is bad enough, sometimes the person's airway can constrict, preventing him or her from breathing. Sometimes they are bad enough to cause unconsciousness and in very rare cases . . . they can kill you if your heart rate goes too high."

Thor was stunned at the thought of Loki dying from a memory of something he had done or said to him.

"I... I...," Thor stuttered. The door slammed as the volatile god strode through it. He stormed down the hallway, until he reached a wall and slammed his fist into it. He pounded his fists over and over into the wall, and dust and chunks of stone fell about him. "No! No, this can't be true!" He put his head against the wall, his rage slowly fading.

Viva had followed him out of the room, feeling his despair.

"Prince Thor?" she asked and he turned to look at her. His knuckles were bruised and cut, but it was the guilt and remorse coming from him which made her approach him and she placed her hand on his arm.

"I had no idea," he finally said in a soft voice.

"Most people don't. Until they see for themselves. But now you know." She told him quietly. "The majority of times, anxiety attacks are not life threatening. However, I prefer to err on the side of caution. Especially when dealing with trauma like Loki's." She cleared her throat. "I have become very . . . determined to help Loki, even more so than I usually am. There is something . . . I don't fully understand it but . . .I know that if necessary, I would die for him."

"You would?"

"Yes. Now, when it is your turn to be confronted by him, you need to fully listen to what he is going to tell you."

"He did tell me a few things earlier. Like he was grateful when I showed up on Midgard after he was sent there to take it over."

"I would like to hear about that."

"It's not pleasant. He... He encountered someone there who pounded him into the floor."

"They what?!"

"I'll let him explain."

Viva's bi-colored eyes flashed and she thought about taking whoever had harmed Loki and pounding THEM into the floor. Or making them flee in terror from her fearcasting.

"Suddenly, lady, I am glad a thousand times over that I am not your enemy," Thor said fervently. "If half the stories I have heard about Empaths are true . . ."

"Shall we go back now?" she asked. Nodding, Thor followed her down the hallway. They entered the office and Loki saw the damage to Thor's hands.

"Taking your anger out on the walls again?" Loki teased. Thor walked to the couch, kneeling so Loki could use healing magic on his sore hands. Within moments, they were totally healed.

"Thank you, Brother," Thor said, rising to his feet. The servant had returned, bringing around some tea and sandwiches. Frigga helped Loki sit up, and he carefully held the teacup in his hand while Axelle perched upon his shoulder.

"What a lovely fragrance this tea has!" the queen exclaimed.

"It's delicious," Odin said.

"Thank you, Sire," Viva said modestly. "It is an old recipe handed down from Master Healer to apprentice."

Thor removed three sandwiches from the tray and began eating. He sampled the tea, though he normally preferred mead, he didn't want to insult Viva and risk her temper again.

"It is very good," he said.

Loki felt a bit better, but he wished to tell the king one other thing.

"When you fell into Odinsleep in the vault, I reached out to touch your hand, but changed my mind. It wasn't because I couldn't bring myself to touch you. It was because I was afraid I would hurt you," Loki said in a soft voice.

"I know you wouldn't have harmed me," Odin said.

"Magic, even mine, is based on emotions and mine were out of control."

"And a mage without control is a danger to all," Viva quoted. "It is why we are taught discipline over our emotions at a young age."

"Even you, lady?" Thor queried. "But your magic _is_ emotions."

"Especially me, Prince Thor. The very first thing I was taught was how to shield my mind from feeling other's emotions," Viva said. "Because without that protection, I would have gone mad. An untrained Empath feels everything—my own emotions plus anyone else's nearby. That is why my mother decided to move to the mountains, because it was easier for me to maintain control in a place where there were few people. Not just for myself, but for others too."

Loki nibbled on a sandwich to calm down. As he did so, something occurred to him.

"May I ask you something?" Loki asked and Odin nodded. "You taught Thor and I to hate Jotuns even though you knew I was one of them. Why did you do that?"

"It . . . was not something I meant to do. But when you have become used to thinking of a race as evil and corrupt for so long it is hard to remember that the Jotun are not just monsters, that like any people they have both good and bad in them. I had fought against them for so long that a part of me had grown used to thinking of them as the enemy. So I told you the old stories, but I never meant for you to take them literally."

"Like the stories and myths people on Midgard tell in regard to us? There are people there who believe I...," Loki said then paused. "They believe I gave birth to a horse."

Odin bit into a sandwich, then said, "Yes. Like that." The king's eyes twinkled. "Well, you are a shifter. And you do love horses. I practically had to drag you out of the stables when you were a child."

"But how were we to know if what you told us was true or not? You never took us to Jotunheim."

"There was a reason for that."

"You mean me getting touched by a Frost Giant and discovering my heritage?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"It was still wrong, Sire," Viva said.

"You're right. I should have watched what I said around you." Odin agreed. "However, most of what was said in those stories about the land itself was true, if not always the people."

"King Laufey is not very welcoming to guests," Viva spoke up. "He prefers the ways of war or so I have heard."

"He certainly has no love for me," Loki declared coldly. "Any more than I do him."

They finished their lunch, then Viva asked if Loki was ready to resume the session. "I am," he affirmed, and they returned to the couch. Loki brought his second cup of tea with him, but set it down by his feet. Axelle curled in his lap, her presence giving him courage. He took a deep breath and looked directly at Thor.

"You may not have realized this, but when we were children, I used to wish I was more like you, Brother. At first it was because I looked up to you, but part of it was because I knew our father preferred you over me. I didn't understand why, but I knew it was so."

He paused to sip some tea.

Loki continued. "You were everything I wasn't-you looked like our parents, you liked playing with swords and hammers, everyone wanted to be your friend, and no one ever had a cross word for you. But me-I was different. I was small and I preferred quiet games and books. I was shy and not comfortable around too many people. And I asked too many questions and annoyed adults, especially our father. I was the Odd One, the Clever One, but I was never anyone's favorite, except Mother's.

"But I tried, oh how I tried, to be more like you. But it was no use. I was not you and never would be, and what was worse, all of your friends knew it. And they made no bones about it. When I asked to play with you, it was only on your terms . . . or theirs. You may not wish to remember this, but I could never forget it."

He paused, sifting among his memories for one in particular.

Thor remained silent, but he felt uneasy, shuffling his boots on the floor. He had feeling he would not like what Loki was going to say next.

"This was just after Odin came back from a trip to Nidvallir and brought you the toy replica of Mjolnir. I asked you if I could play with it, and you laughed at me and said a skinny little shrimp like me couldn't even lift it. Then Volstagg came up and asked, and you allowed him to play with it. All of your friends were allowed to do so, but when I asked again, you told me 'Go away, Loki! You are a little weakling and will probably drop it on your foot.' "

Thor remembered that day and he felt a knot building in his chest.

"I tried to grab it from you, but you turned and smacked me in the head with it. I remember falling on the ground and you and your friends laughing and telling me to run on home to Mama, little baby! I just lay on the ground afterwards and you ran off with your friends."

Frigga gasped as she glared at Thor and he lowered his head.

"I was dizzy and I just lay there until Knut the gardener found me and helped me up. He asked what had happened and I just told him I tripped and fell. I knew nobody would believe me if I said you whacked me over the head with your hammer because your friends would all say I lied."

Loki frowned than continued. "That night at supper, Odin asked us what we did that day. You told him you were playing with your friends and then you looked over at me and laughed and said, "Loki was reading again and walked into a wall." Everyone thought it was hilarious. But only I knew the truth."

Odin frowned at Thor as the Thunder God sighed and Loki took a sip of tea.

"I am amazed you didn't feel the need to get back at him," Viva said, hinting for Loki to continue.

"I did get back at him. Odin had given me a small knife because he forgot to get me anything. While they were laughing, I had retrieved it from my pocket and... I stabbed Thor in the side with it. When Thor yelped, he told Odin and I was sent to my room without supper. He also took the knife back."

Frigga glared daggers at both Odin and Thor, who glanced away unable to meet her censorious gaze.

He stroked the purring kitten. "And that was only one of many incidents. I walked into a lot of walls when we were growing up. Because your friends soon realized that they could pound on me and not only would they get away with it, you thought it was fine for them to do so. By the time I learned to defend myself, they had no respect for me."

Viva wondered if he was shutting down when he leaned back against the cushion and he looked at the ceiling.

"Not even your new friends on Midgard respected me. Well, they weren't your friends, but you sided with them instead of convincing them there must be a reason for my behavior. You didn't even seem upset about that vile creature of theirs pounding me into the floor."

Frigga and Odin gave Thor shocked looks as he felt like he was on trial and he placed his head in his hands. He wished now he had spoken up for Loki, instead of just going along with the others who had labelled his brother a villain. He had known something was not quite right. _What have I done? I have behaved like a fool or worse._

"While we were going to their ship, which was where they held me while deciding my fate, I admit I was being sarcastic, but that gave you no right to slap a gag on me and tell me to shut up. If I had my chance, I would have just teleported myself somewhere and you would have never seen me again."

"Would you really have done that?" Viva asked. Loki thought while he looked at them and his fingers moved over the soft fur.

"I might. But that really isn't the answer, is it? I would still have my memories and there is no escaping them."

He swallowed sharply and went on. "When I was a prisoner of the Black Order, Maw used to take great delight in making me see a construct that looked like you and it would tell me in your voice, "Know your place, Brother." He hoped to drive me to despair. But he didn't know that I had learned my place long ago-and it was not by your side, but five paces behind you."

The green eyes glittered with suppressed anger and Thor found he could not look at his brother's face, though he knew he richly deserved Loki's scorn and anger.

Loki's hand clenched into a fist. "But he didn't have to work that hard to break me-I made it easy for him. I was already depressed and thought I was nothing. I had done half his work for him. All he needed to do was fill me up with anger and hatred. Then set me free. I was controlled by the scepter the Other gave me."

"I didn't know that was what it was doing," Thor muttered.

"And I used that scepter to control others. I made them my puppets while I, myself, was one. I also enjoyed it. I enjoyed the power. I enjoyed being the one people had to listen to. But there was one I could not control. That was the Man of Iron. I am still not sure how he was able to resist, but he did the one thing none of you did. He showed me some respect. True, he was the enemy, but he saw something in me that he recognized. If I hadn't been controlled, I feel we would have become allies. Friends."

"Certain people have minds that are resistant to mental control," Viva replied. "He may have been one of those. But you must remember, the scepter could not only control what you did, but how you felt also. So when you said you enjoyed it-that was not you-it was the one whose will was implanted upon you through the scepter. HE was feeding you emotions, which would ensure that you did as commanded."

"How do you know all this?" Loki asked.

"I know because we—the Mind Healers I studied under—captured a dark psychic and using empathic persuasion on him, he told us how he used his Talents to control others. He provided valuable information so we knew how to counter what he did and also how to heal the damage caused by such a thing."

"What happened to this dark psychic?" Odin wanted to know.

"His own guilt killed him," Viva answered. "Once he had realized the horrible nature of his crimes he stopped his own heart. We found him dead in his cell the next morning without a mark on him. He had written a single line in the dirt-May the Norns forgive me."

The room fell silent as she looked at them and Loki thought about what she said.

At last Viva spoke into the silence, which was fraught with guilt and sorrow and anger. "Now, if you wish, you may answer Loki and explain your actions towards him."

"Brother," Thor said after a few minutes and Loki looked at him. "I know there is no way for me to go back and undo the damage I have done. Nor do I fully expect you to forgive me. All I ask is for you to try."

"Try and forgive you?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"What about you? Will you try to see I am not your shadow, but your right hand?"

"Maybe that's what I always meant when I said know your place," he said with a rueful grin and Loki smiled slightly.

"I had noticed you let your friends run ahead, but kept me close by."

"How else was I supposed to know what to do?"

"But the teasing...? The bulling...?"

"Old habits die hard," Viva said as she looked at the two of them.

"I can only tell you that I was stupid back then . . . and even now with my mortal friends. I have always enjoyed being the one who is praised and celebrated," the Thunder God admitted.

"You are something of a glory hound," Viva remarked.

"Aye. And when I was a child, I feared losing that attention to Loki, who was so much smarter than I was. So I . . . treated him badly."

"Not only you," Frigga pointed out scathingly. "You allowed your friends to bully your brother, when you promised me long ago you would look after him. You broke that promise, Thor!"

"I know," her son said, looking ashamed. "I told myself it didn't matter, but I was wrong. I should have stood up for you, Loki. I was a terrible older brother."

"Yes, you were," Loki agreed softly.

"Perhaps you can give me another chance?" Thor said, his cerulean eyes hopeful.

"And me also?" Odin queried.

Loki's jaw clenched. "I . . . will think on it. I cannot promise more than that right now."

Thor nodded. "That is fair. And Loki—I would have come for you if I had known that you were alive. But I swear I thought you dead." He turned to Odin. "Father, what does Heimdall have to say about this? Why did he not See where Loki was?"

"I confronted him over that," Odin said. "And he admitted to me that after a time he _did_ See Loki's whereabouts. But he let his pride and anger and his assumption that Loki was a traitor to Asgard make him keep his silence."

"He _what?!"_ Thor exploded. "That—that bloody damned _asshole!"_

"Thor!" Frigga snapped. "Watch your mouth, young man! There is a lady present!"

Thor flushed and bowed to Viva. "Forgive me, lady. My tongue ran away with me."

"You're forgiven. I've heard worse from Tyr," Viva admitted with a smirk.

"Still, he and I will have words," Thor declared heatedly.

"I would like to watch," Loki remarked gleefully.

"So would I," Viva muttered.

"Be my guest," Thor said. _Just wait until I get hold of him!_

"I will leave his chastisement in your and Loki's hands," Odin declared. He forced himself to meet his younger son's gaze. "Loki, I can only say that I regret what I did when you were growing up. And I wish I knew of a way to make it up to you. But I cannot change the past, much as I wish I could."

"No, you cannot change what has been, but you can do something else to help Loki," Viva told the king earnestly. "I would like you to complete an assignment for me, Sire. Sometimes words alone are not enough to express oneself."

She handed both Odin and Thor pieces of paper and a note.

On the note was written: _Please complete the following in a timely manner—write a letter to the child Loki was and apologize to him for what you have done. Consider what has been said at this session—and what has been unsaid as well. Only through understanding can you mend what has been torn asunder. The pen is mightier than the sword._

Frigga approached and peered at the paper in Odin's hand. Then she turned and said to Viva, "May I have one too? There are things I would like to say also."

"You may, My Queen," Viva handed her paper. "When these are completed, return them to me. I will give them to Loki."

Loki cocked an eyebrow at the Healer. "What are they going to do?"

"A bit of reflection," Viva replied mysteriously.

Loki looked amused. "It will take a miracle for Thor to do that."

His brother gave Loki a Look. "Be quiet, Loki. I can do this."

"Sure you can," the other teased. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"This session is at an end," Viva declared. She glanced at the mantle clock and saw they had been talking for almost three hours.

The others departed, and she turned to her patient and asked, "How do you feel now?"

"A little better now that I have unburdened myself," Loki admitted. "I am surprised they actually listened."

"I'm not. Though they hurt you greatly, your family does truly care for you, Loki. Otherwise they would not have shown up here."

"I suppose you are right."

"I could feel their honest remorse and regret. That is more than my father felt for my mother. He would not come even when he knew she was dying." Viva told him, a slight tinge of bitterness to her voice.

"I am sorry," Loki murmured. "I take it theirs was not a happy marriage?"

"No. They separated, but still, he must have loved her once," Viva muttered. Then she shook her head. "But that is neither here nor there. You have more important things to concern you than something that happened over ten years ago."

Loki closed his hand over hers. "Viva," he said quietly. "Someday I would like to hear about it."

She nodded abruptly. "Perhaps one day I shall tell you." Then she covered her mouth with a hand. "Excuse me, I seem to be feeling a bit sleepy. Must be the heat."

"You aren't the only one," Loki said, also yawning. He felt a warm lassitude sweep over him, and suddenly he felt too comfortable to rise and go to his chambers. He snuggled deeper into the whispercouch. "Do you mind if I sleep here?"

"Not at all," Viva said, and took a blanket from a chest and draped it over him. It was a hand-knitted one of greens and blues with geometric shapes.

"It's very cozy," Loki muttered.

"I know. That is my mother's work. She was a talented craftswoman." Viva smiled, then she went and lay on the other end of the couch, drawing a second blanket, this one of ice blue and gold, about her. "Pleasant dreams, Loki."

Soon the office grew still, as its occupants slept after the emotional whirlwind that had just occurred, and the two cats purred upon their laps, gently kneading the blanket.

**A/N: so what did you think?**


	8. Life Debts, Letters, and Lingering Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation with Heimdall occurs, Loki receives some letters, and asks for help in resolving some fears he has

 

Thor paced to and fro inside his chambers. Crumpled balls of paper upon the floor bore mute testimony to his failed efforts at writing the apology letter to Loki. He was too wound up to concentrate on the letter when all he wanted to do was break Heimdall's nose.

Finally, he halted and gazed out of the doors of his balcony, admiring the rising sun and thinking about how the Watcher had betrayed his brother. He felt slightly sick at the knowledge but it was eclipsed by anger. How could his friend have stood by and watched Loki being tortured?

Dark storm clouds formed in the sky and he knew they were forming due to his anger.

"Calm yourself," he whispered and the clouds faded. Like with Loki, Thor's powers ebb and flow with his emotions and he turned, his mind made up, and left his room.

His feet took him past Loki's chambers and recalling his brother's wish, the Thunderer knocked on the door, nodding at Eiric and Magnus on duty.

The door opened while a sleepy eyed Loki looked at Thor and Thor noticed how tired he looked.

"Morning, Brother," Thor said. Loki yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gave a hint of a smile.

"Morning," Loki said.

"Did you sleep well?"

"It was a rough night, but not as bad as the night before."

"Do you still wish to be there while I confront Heimdall?"

"Yes, I just need to dress."

Thor nodded when Loki closed the door then he appeared in the doorway. He was wearing his battle armor and cape and Thor saw he had slicked back his hair.

"Shall we go?" Loki asked. Nodding, Thor led the way and Eiric and Magnus glanced at each other.

"I would not like to be the Watcher this day," Eiric said and Magnus nodded.

As if summoned, Viva appeared in her doorway. She was wearing a soft ice blue tunic and gray breeches with a white half cloak. "Going somewhere, my lords?"

"We are going to speak with Heimdall," Loki said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course you can," Thor said. She felt the anger coming from the Thunder God as they headed down the hallway and she sent calming thoughts to him. "As much as I appreciate what you are doing, Healer, I need my anger right now."

"Just don't go and do something foolish, Brother," Loki said.

"I will try and restrain myself."

"That would be good. We don't need to break the Bifrost again," Loki joked.

Thor chuckled softly as he lightly nudged Loki and Viva sensed the bond between brothers starting to grow stronger again.

"How about the Watcher's head?" Thor snorted.

"It would be a little hard for him to talk if his mind is scrambled," Viva said. They left the palace as they headed into the village and walked the path toward Bifrost.

_Bifrost:_

Heimdall had heard Thor, Loki and Viva's conversations before they arrived and he admitted he was frightened. Facing Odin and Frigga's wrath was one thing, but Thor...

"My princes," he said with a bow and they came to a stop on front of him.

"I am your prince? I thought I was a traitor," Loki said coldly.

"I was mistaken, my lord," Heimdall said respectfully.

Heimdall felt Thor's eyes on him as he glanced at his friend and prince and Thor balled his fingers into tight fists.

"Remember. You need to keep calm and think before you speak," Viva whispered and Thor nodded.

"I have apologized to your brother for my error in judgement, Thor," Heimdall told him, hoping to mitigate his anger.

Loki wondered what Thor was going to say as Thor took a few deep breaths, but the fingers of his right hand bent over the handle of Mjolnir.

"Do you think an apology is enough for what you have done!" The elder prince demanded. "You LIED to all of us! You let us mourn Loki as dead when all the time he was alive and being tortured!"

"There was nothing I could do. Bifrost..."

"The blast with Bifrost! If you had TOLD us, Father would have tried to find a way to free my brother from his captivity!"

Thor's eyes flared electric blue.

"Brother . . ." Loki warned.

"He was tortured for MONTHS! He told me he spent nights in his cell calling out for us to rescue him until he lost his voice! He cried out for our mother! How could you bear to HEAR that, yet do NOTHING!?" Thor bellowed, lightning crackling around his hands.

"My prince..."

"When you and Father finally repaired Bifrost, you warned me my brother was dangerous and I should end things quickly!"

"He did?!" Loki asked with wide eyes.

"I wasn't sure if you were or not. I just wanted him to be cautious when dealing with you," Heimdall stated.

 _You are not helping_ , Viva thought, sensing Thor's anger rising.

Loki moved back slightly as Thor growled, but Loki didn't see he was getting too close to the edge of the rainbow bridge.

"Loki!" Viva shouted. Quickly, Thor ran to Loki, grabbing onto Loki's arms and pulled his brother towards him. Loki looked behind him when his eyes widened and Thor felt his body shaking.

Falling. Endlessly falling. The deadly cold wrapping itself around him. His eyes still looking up at the tattered remains of Bifrost and he could just see Thor and Odin reaching out for him.

"Loki, look at me!" Thor demanded, but Loki just looked at the Void. Viva could sense Loki's distress as she ran to them and she placed her hand on Thor's arm.

"He can't hear you," she said and Thor let go of his brother so she could help Loki calm down.

"What is happening?" Heimdall asked.

"Loki is having a panic attack!" Thor said.

"A what?"

"He is reacting to being here. This is where he fell. This is where it all started. Thanks to not only you, but me, my brother is locked in a nightmare!"

Viva put both her hands on his shoulders. "Listen to me, Loki. You are not falling you are safe here with me. Trust me. Come back to me. Come back." She blanketed his mind with her own soothing thoughts.

He could hear her, but all he felt was the cold. Cold never bothered him before, but this was different.

"Loki, Thor is here. He needs you. Come back to us."

"Thor?" he mouthed and she nodded.

"Yes, Thor. He needs you. Please."

Loki blinked his eyes a few time then she carefully walked him over to Thor and Thor placed his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"I am here, Brother," Thor said in a calming tone and Loki nodded.

"I... I am fine now," Loki said, feeling Thor cup the back of his head in his large hand. Heimdall looked at the brothers while a large knot formed in his stomach and he sighed.

 _Norns forgive me._ I caused this, he thought.

Viva turned to stare at the Watcher and sent, _You owe Loki a life debt. For the life that was stolen from him._

 _I understand,_ he sent back.

"My Prince, I believe I know how I can repay you for what I have done," Heimdall said and Loki looked at him.

"I don't know what you can do which can give me back what I have lost," Loki said.

"I offer you a life debt."

Loki stared at him. "Do you realize what that entails?"

"Yes, I do," he said with a bow.

Loki considered. If he accepted, it meant Heimdall's life was bound to his, for the Watcher must protect his holder's life with his own, the debt only fulfilled when he saved Loki's life or died trying.

Heimdall felt his heart slamming in his chest while they waited for Loki's answer and Loki frowned, folding his arms over his chest,

"I accept." Loki murmured.

"Thank you, My Prince," Heimdall said with a deep bow then he looked at Thor. "And how can I repay you?"

Thor rubbed his beard, thinking.

"You must never betray my brother ever again. If he is in danger, no matter where he is, you MUST tell us immediately!" Thor said.

"I swear, my liege." Heimdall promised, saluting him. "My life is now his."

Thor nodded brusquely. "Make it count."

The three departed after that, and while Loki and Viva strolled in the gardens, avoiding the prying eyes of the courtiers, Thor returned to his room to try composing the letter once again.

His spirt now calm, his anger banished, Thor now found he could concentrate, and he set the pen to the paper and began to write, scrawling the words quickly across the page lest he forget them.

Elsewhere, two monarchs also wrote letters, pouring their heartfelt words upon the paper in hopes that doing so would help to heal their broken son.

Soon three letters arrived at Viva's balcony, brought there by Huginn and Muninn so the Mind Healer could give them to Loki at her leisure.

Viva glanced up from the book she was perusing, a text upon discovering triggering episodes, and smiled at the two roguish ravens tapping upon her balcony doors.

"Pretty lady. I come bearing a message for you!" Muninn trilled.

"I also, enchanting one!" Huginn called, not to be outdone by his brother.

"Come in, you rogues!" she laughed and threw open the doors.

Kiva woke as the ravens fluttered inside, and then yawned and resumed her nap, as if to say, "Oh, it's only you!"

A raven landed one on each shoulder, and glared at the other.

"Lady, I have here an important missive from the king-" Muninn squawked.

"I was here first!" argued Huginn.

"So? I am the eldest!" Muninn snapped.

"But mine is more important!"

"No, mine is!"

Huginn stuck out his tongue at his brother. "Spoilsport!"

"Enough," Viva said with a laugh. "I will look at both."

That seemed to mollify both birds, who preened themselves while Viva opened the letters and scanned their contents briefly.

She smiled and traced some runes above them, which would let Loki hear the letters in each of the authors' voices.

Loki's Chambers

Loki had retired to his room as he sat at the window seat and looked out at the view. Even though he knew it was just a frightening memory, he could still feel the cold from the Void and shivered. Axelle, sensing her friend's distress, jumped onto his lap. He looked at the kitten, smiling, and held the tiny feline against his chest.

"I am all right," he whispered and Axelle purred. He felt the vibration moving through his chest as he smiled and stroked the top of the kitten's head. "Well, not all right, but calmer. I wish I didn't get these attacks."

Suddenly, he thought he heard Viva's voice as he leaned against the windowpane and closed his eyes.

 _Loki, I am coming with the letters from your family,_ Viva sent, already moving down the hall towards his room.

Soon he heard a knock at the door. "Come in, Lady Viva."

Viva entered, a packet of letters in her hands. "They were just delivered. Take your time and read them."

"I shall," he said. Loki stood, holding Axelle in his arms, as he walked to her and she held out the packet of letters. He placed the kitten in one arm as he took the packet of letters and looked at them.

"Don't look at them! They are all lies!" Maw's voice whispered in his head, but Loki shook his head.

"You're wrong," he whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" Viva asked.

"A ghost of someone who doesn't matter anymore," he said, walking to the highbacked chair, he sat with Axelle on his lap and opened the packet.

"They have a small enchantment on them," Viva told him. "When you read them, you will hear the voice of the one who wrote it in your mind."

Nodding, Loki looked at the elegant scrolling of his name on the first letter and recognized it as his mother's. He slowly opened the letter as he leaned back against the cushion and he started reading.

Viva watched for a moment before departing to give him privacy.

She went to make him some tea as his eyes moved over the page and Frigga's voice filled his head.

_My dearest Loki,_

_Words cannot describe how precious you are to me. You were only a week old when Odin placed you in my arms, and I had recently discovered that I had lost my second child, it had not even had time to quicken before it was gone. But then I was given a gift by the Norns, or so it seemed, and such you have been to me since._

_I created a simple enchantment so that no one would question your legitimacy as my son, once your father had explained where he found you and why he had taken you from the temple. Anyone who saw you would remember that you were born a bit earlier than usual, about eight months later than Thor._

_You accept me as your mother, though I was not, and the bond between mother and son seemed unbreakable._

_I am, and always have been, proud to call you mine. Odin explained how you shifted the moment he held you, and I could not help but notice that you resembled my father, King Gunnar. Odin thinks it was because he was thinking of my father when he found you, recalling how Father used to go into a temple after a battle and pray for forgiveness for the lives he had taken. Your latent telepathy_ _probably picked that thought from his mind._

_You even have Father's eyes. Bright. Green. Curious. I see a lot of him in you. He also liked to read and ask questions. I wish he could have met you. He would have loved you._

_I inherited my magic from him, as did my brother and sister. He was a great war mage, but he preferred peace to waging war if possible._

_The best days of my life was teaching you magic. You were so eager to learn and your powers appear to outshine mine. Or Father's. I pray that you will continue to grow and will someday reach your full potential._

_As you grew, I saw how sad you were, but you would never tell me what was wrong. I know now you felt I would have been angry or would not have believed you. What I want you to know, My Darling Boy, is I would have believed you. I would have made sure Thor would have been punished for his mistreatment of you and so would his friends._

Loki smiled at those words and nodded as he took the teacup from Viva before looking at the rest of Frigga's letter.

_Watching you grow more and more melancholy, I feared you would turn to dark magic and become something I would no longer recognize. That is why I was so thrilled when Odin explained YOU were to be king after Thor's exile! I thought you would finally see how much your father and I love you and believed in you. I remember the look you gave me when I told you. You were not pleased as much as you were confused. You didn't believe me. Once I handed you his spear, you changed. I wasn't sure what you were thinking. It was frightening. But not as frightening as when your father and Thor returned to the palace and told me about Bifrost. You and Thor fought before, but never like that. The most frightening part was when your father told me you had let go of Gungnir. I swear my heart shattered. My sweet child was gone! No, this could not be true! You could not be dead!_

_I demanded he have Heimdall... I cannot begin to tell you the anger I feel toward him for what he had done to you. I demanded Heimdall look for you. To FIND you! When he said he could not sense you anywhere, I cried. I was so distraught that I took to my bed for weeks after your funeral. Your father thought he would lose me as well. It took a while, but I recovered. I never gave up hope that you were alive._

Loki dropped the letter on his lap as he looked at Viva and she felt the grief coursing through him.

"Do you want to take a break?" Viva asked.

"No," he said, picking up the letter again.

_When Heimdall finally found you, I was thrilled. You were alive! Your father immediately sent Thor to you, but we had no idea what had happened to you. You seemed so different when you returned. So much anger. So much pain in your eyes._

_I wish I could take it from you, but since I cannot, I hope Viva can. I give you all the courage I possess, may you take it and grow stronger. Use it to fight your fears and defeat your demons. Always know you can come to me I will always be there for you._

_With all my love,_

_Mother_

Loki found himself blinking back tears. He could feel Frigga' s love for him flowing through him and also her courage.

He put the letters on his lap when he closed his eyes and Viva removed the letters, placing them on the floor. Axelle gently kneaded her paws on his chest as he made a shuddering sigh and the tears fell.

After a brief moment, he surreptitiously wiped them away, then looked at her ruefully. "Forgive me, I am—"

"There is no need to explain. I would give everything I own to hear my mother's voice again," Viva said feelingly, blinking back her own tears.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Always. Even though I carry her here," she touched her heart.

"I take it you were close with her."

"She was the only parent I had. I was very young—two or three—when my parents separated and Mama and I moved to the mountains. As soon as the ink was dry on the contract, my father remarried. To a 'woman more fitting his station' was how he put it." Viva sneered.

"Was your mother a commoner?"

"No. She was of equal rank as my father. But he preferred another. So we left, and I never saw him again. My mother became both father and mother to me."

He reached out and took her hand in his. "Was she your only family?"

"That I will acknowledge," Viva answered. "My father still lives, and he most likely has children with his second wife. But they do not wish me to be a part of their family, so I am not." She shrugged. "I am content as I am, Loki."

He did not refute her, but he thought of how miserable he had been in his exile, bereft of home and family. He wondered if Viva were truly content, or had she only convinced herself of that fact? Still, he did not want to pry, and as it was he had his own problems to deal with.

He picked up the next letter, recognizing Thor's handwriting, which was a bit messy, though Loki knew his brother had attempted to be neat.

_Loki,_

_Sometimes you must wonder what you did to deserve a wretched older brother like me. I assure you, the blame is all mine. Mother mentioned a promise I made to her. A promise that I later broke. When you were a baby, I asked her what I could do to help her take care of you, and she told me that I needed to teach and protect my little brother. I promised her I would always do so. But when we were children I broke that promise, to my shame now. I have no real excuse, save that as a boy I wanted to impress my friends, and I couldn't if I was looking after my little brother. I was stupid and cruel._

_Father should have taken a switch to my backside instead of overlooking what I did all those years ago. Norns know I would have done so to any son of mine who behaved that way. At the time, all I thought of was how lucky I was to be the heir apparent and I thought it made me better than anyone else, including you. How wrong I was!_

_I was arrogant and selfish and not ready to become king. But no one wanted to admit it, least of all me and Father. Only you were wise enough to know what needed to be done. Getting me exiled to Midgard was the best thing that could have happened to me. For there I truly learned what it meant to be a worthy person. I don't know how you put up with me before._

Loki laughed and shook his head.

"It wasn't easy," he whispered then went back to reading the letter.

 _I h_ _ave always admired your determination and discipline, which I lack except when it comes to sparring. You remember how when we were boys our tutor was always telling me to sit still and concentrate? I always envied you your ability to study effortlessly. You are so smart it scares me sometimes. I meant it when I said I need you by my side, Brother. I need your cool conscience to keep me from going off half-cocked and getting Asgard and myself into situations that would destroy us._

_Father always told me that a king needs one wise counselor who will always tell him the truth, even if it means calling him an ass. You are my Wise Counselor. I value your wit and your ability to see all sides of an issue, and as angry as I get occasionally, never doubt that I love you for it. Together, we are unstoppable._

_Honestly, I am lost without you, Brother._

_I pray you forgive me my transgressions, and you mend from whatever those bastards did you. I know you will get better, because you are the strongest person I know. The sun will shine upon you again, Brother._

_Thor_

Loki re-read the letter as he felt the honesty of Thor's words and he smiled.

"It will, Brother," he whispered then looked at Viva. He wasn't sure if he should ask, but he needed to know. "Do you have any siblings?"

"That I know of? I may," she allowed.

He accepted her answer as he picked up the final letter. His hands shook a little as he looked at Odin's neat handwriting of his name and he opened the letter.

_Dear Loki,_

_As I write this, I stare at the picture on the wall of you and Thor when you were boys and I wonder how I could have been so blind? Laufey took my eye in battle, but I swore that he did not take my ability to discern right from wrong and good from evil But I suppose there is no fool like an old fool. For I missed all the signs that there was something amiss between you and Thor, and between you and I, until you pointed them out to me yesterday._

_To begin with, let me start by saying that when I took you from the temple, I did so out of compassion, not out of a need to use you as a pawn upon a chessboard. I would not even have known whose son you were had not I found a note with you stating you were the rightful prince of Jotunheim, Laufey's son whom he had rejected because you were not what he expected. The note asked whoever found you to show you mercy and raise you as their own. I realized that I could not harm an innocent like this, that battle-hardened  warrior I was, I did not have it in me to make war upon a baby. Before, I had killed with magic from afar, but that was not the same as seeing you before my eyes. So I decided to take you with me, for I knew that Frigga would welcome you, and Thor needed a sibling, the way I had my brothers growing up._

_I never saw you as a monster, only as a child who needed a family. I also never meant to make you feel second to your brother. I am ashamed to admit it, but I behaved exactly like my own father did with me and my brothers Villi and Ve. Like you, I was the youngest, and also like you, I had more in common with my mother, Bestla, than I did with my father Bor. And Father never let me forget it. My brothers came first in his regard and affections until the day they died._

_It wasn't until they were gone that he actually saw me as anything except the least of his sons. And I swore I would never do what he did to any of my children._

_It is to my everlasting shame that I ended up doing so despite all my good intentions._

_That day in the vault, I knew my secrets were now on the table. But words failed me as much as my body. When I said "No. Not now.", I was not speaking to you. I was speaking to myself. I prayed the Norns would halt the Odinsleep long enough for me to explain and calm your fears. But that was not to be. My last thought before I entered the dreamworld was for you wait until I woke for us to speak again. I had instructed your mother to give you my spear and make you king during my rest and your brother's exile, but, to my shame, you were not ready to rule. Your mind was clouded by anger, fear and betrayal._

_When I woke, she told me about Laufey's attack and my aide told me he had witnessed your battle with Laufey. Before the coward fled, you said you were the Son of Odin. I never felt so proud. Even after everything, you still felt you WERE my son._

_Then I heard you and Thor were battling. I feared one or the other would do something foolish and sped to stop you both. I arrived just as Thor destroyed Bifrost and you fell. If I didn't act quickly, I would lose you. You held onto Gunginir with only one hand and refused to take your brother's hand. You told me you had done all this for us. For Asgard. That you still wanted to prove to me that you were worthy. That is why I said no. You didn't have to prove to me that you are worthy. I knew you were._

_Loki looked at those last few words and the tears appeared in his eyes again._

_I still have nightmares of the look in your eyes. You were totally crushed and defeated. Nothing I would have said if and when we pulled you back up would matter. Not anymore. My heart stopped when you let go and I watched you fall. I tried to use my magic to retrieve you, but my powers were not at full strength. I know that is an excuse, but it is the truth._

_After he had been freed, I demanded Heimdall Look for you! I told him finding you was his only mission and he would face death if he did NOT find you! When he reported there was no sign of you anywhere, I was crushed. I lost my sweet boy. I decreed a state funeral for you and everyone from nearly all the realms came to mourn._

The tears blurred his eyes as Loki used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes, but he shook his head from the questions in Viva's eyes.

_For months, I would go to him and ask Heimdall to Look again for any sign of you and he told me there were none I do not have your talent for knowing when someone is lying. If I had, he would have paid for what he did to you._

_Finally, he saw you on Midgard. You were leading an army of monsters against the mortals. I could not believe this. You were never a violent man. You did not fight unless it was necessary. There had to be a reason for this sudden change._

_But even I could have never imagined what had been done to you. or the horrors you have suffered. All because some madman thought he needed ultimate power, and could torture a son of mine with impunity. I have never taken such pleasure as I did when I killed that purple bastard, and his evil torturers! I would have made them all suffer the way they did you, but my greater concern was mending you, so I killed them swiftly._

_I retained Viva because I knew she was the best Mind Healer in Asgard, and only the best is good enough for my son. I pray every night for your swift recovery and also that someday you can find it in your heart to forgive your foolish father for his past mistakes. I know that this may seem hard to believe. but I have always been proud of you, you are the son of my heart, and I love you as much as I do Thor._

_You will always be a Prince of Asgard, no matter where you were born._

_Your loving father,_

_Odin Rex_

Loki set the correspondence down, a stunned look upon his face.

"You look as though you have been hit over the head with Mjolnir," Viva joked. "Was his letter surprising?"

Loki nodded. "All my life, I have waited for my father to tell me what he did in this letter. Now that he finally did, I . . . don't know how to react."

Viva chuckled. "Perhaps you need to take a few moments to process it all. Why don't you finish your tea and do so? I will leave you be for an hour, then I shall return. I need to discuss what may be triggering your panic attacks."

Loki frowned. "But I thought they were brought on by my bad memories and the dark."

"You may also have other things which trigger one, and it is my job to figure out what they are so we can halt them."

"I see. Will it take long?"

"Hopefully not," Viva smiled. "Right now take some time and think upon the letters and consider how they have affected you, for good or bad." She rose gracefully to her feet and slipped from his room like a specter.

He looked at the letters again when Axelle hopped onto his lap and he scratched her chin. She purred as he sipped  histea  and he leaned back in the chair. A soft knock made him look up when the door opened and Thor looked around the door.

"May I...? May I enter?" Thor asked. Nodding, Loki pointed to the chair next to his and Thor walked to the chair, sitting down. "Did you read the letters?"

"Yes, I have," Loki said.

"I want you to know I mean everything I wrote."

"I believe you."

"And I will make amends for what I have done."

"Well, I could use some help."

"Anything!"

"I need help finding out why I am having night terrors and panic attacks."

"I will do whatever it takes to help you, Loki." Thor stated earnestly.

"I know some of the attacks are triggered by things like Bifrost. My falling from it."

"You almost fell again while I was confronting Heimdall."

"Not on purpose!"

"I know. But even seeing you that close to the edge caused me to panic."

"The only difference this time is you  _caught_ me!" he said with a smile.

"I caught you last time."

"But, this time, I didn't let go."

"No, you didn't."

"Maybe- Maybe we should start there." Loki proposed.

"Start there?"

"We should go to Bifrost and let me stand there. Not close to the edge, though."

Thor smiled then nodded and Axelle hopped off Loki's lap and onto Thor's.


	9. Triggering Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor go to Bifrost to help Loki confront his demons. Then they discover other triggers inadvertently. Plus stories of their childhood and Viva's are shared.

 

 

Heimdall was surprised when Loki and Thor returned as he watched them walk across the Rainbow Bridge then they stopped.  Loki could feel his heart slamming in his chest as he sighed and Thor glanced at him.

"We don't have to do this," Thor whispered.

"No, I need to do this," Loki whispered.  He turned and walked back the way he came. Thor watched him stop at the end of the bridge.  Loki took a few calming breaths before he stood a little straighter and looked at Thor.

"You can do this," Loki whispered when he flexed his fingers, but something clicked in his head.

"I bet you can't walk to the Watcher with your eyes closed," a younger Thor challenged him.  They were around six at the time and he admitted he was nervous.  He had closed his eyes and started walking, but he didn't know he was walking too close to the edge.

"My Prince!" Heimdall's father's voice had called out when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he had opened his eyes, looking down into the Void.

"I..."

"Loki!  Brother, are you alright!?" Thor had called out and he ran to him.  He saw the fear in Thor's eyes as Heimdall's father glared at them and Thor swallowed hard.  "I...  I just wanted to see if he would do it."

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if he had fallen off?!"

"Sorry, Brother," Thor said and Loki had nodded.

Loki wasn't sure if Heimdall's father ever mentioned it to Odin or Frigga and he made a mental note to ask them when they returned to the palace.

"Whenever you're ready," Thor called out.  He had seen Loki close his eyes, but he wasn't ready for Loki to start walking and Thor's mouth fell open.  "Open your eyes!"

"I will once I'm done," Loki said.  He could feel the slight motion of Bifrost as it swayed in the pull of the Void, but he didn't stop.  He replayed the fight he had with Thor and how it was his threatening to see Jane Foster which caused Thor to break the bridge.  He wasn't really going to go see her.  He also would never harm a woman.  He had been taught raising a hand against a woman was wrong.  He walked by Thor and Thor turned, watching him head for Heimdall.  Both of them watched as he headed to the edge on the left, paused then he moved to the edge on the right.  Finally, he walked to Heimdall as he opened his eyes and Thor ran to Loki.

"Well done, Brother!  How do you feel?!" Thor asked.

"I...  I still feel uncomfortable being here."

"There might be a reason for that."

Heimdall saw the look in the Thunder God's eyes as he sighed and Loki nodded.  His stomach was doing flips as he felt his hands shaking and Thor placed his right hand on Loki's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the palace," Thor said, patting Loki's shoulder.  Loki nodded his head in agreement as they turned and walked away.  Thor noticed the look on his brother's face when he frowned and Loki glanced at him.

"Tell me something.  Do you remember challenging me to cross Bifrost with my eyes closed?" Loki asked.

"Aye, I do.  You nearly fell off."

"Did Heimdall's father tell Odin or Mother?"

"No," he said then paused.  "I did."

" _You_ told them?"

"I nearly caused you to fall to your death.  Do you think I wouldn't say anything?!"

"What did they do?"

"Mother lectured me for over an hour about how irresponsible I was and Father....  That was one of the only times he ever spanked me.  He also made me clean the stables, help in the kitchen and aide the maids in scrubbing the floors for a month."

"Oh, so that's what you were doing.  I thought you were just ignoring me again."

Thor laughed while Loki looked down at the colors swirling by them and a smile spread across his face.

"Race you home!" Loki called out as he started running and Thor gasped.  Rolling his eyes, he took off after him and their laughter echoed across the bridge.

 

_Viva's chambers:_

 

Viva sat at her desk as she looked through her medical books and she tried to think of ways to help Loki with his panic attacks.  She had made a long list of things which could trigger the attacks and what she could do to help him.

She didn't hear the door open as Axelle strolled in the room and she had a piece of paper in her mouth.  She walked to the desk when she jumped up on it and nudged Viva.

"Is this for me?" Viva asked, taking the piece of paper from the kitten.  She opened it and saw the drawing of a blonde-haired boy on one end of what looked like a rainbow and a dark-haired boy walking across it.  She could see the dark-haired boy had his eyes closed and she wondered why Loki drew this.

 _One of the dumbest things I ever did helped me with my problems with Bifrost,_ was written in his handwriting at the bottom and she frowned.  _I will tell you more at lunch._

She glanced at the kitten as she scratched the top of the feline's head and she wondered what he was talking about.

Around noon, Ravn came and knocked on her door. “Hello, my lady,” he greeted her, bowing. “Prince Loki sent me to tell you he wishes for you to join him and Prince Thor in the private dining hall for lunch.”

“Thank you, Ravn. I would be glad to accept. Will you show me where it is?”

“Certainly, lady.”

Ravn led the way to the private dining hall, where Viva found only the two brothers. Both were sitting across from each other, reminiscing about some childhood antics.

When they spotted Viva, the princes rose and greeted her. “Please, do sit down, my lady,” Loki said politely, and held out the chair beside him.

Viva sat down, and Loki pushed her chair in. “We were just discussing an incident in our childhood,” he began. “The one that I mentioned in the picture I sent to you.”

"I did receive the drawing and I am curious to hear what it was about," Viva said and Loki sat down.

"We were around six at the time," Thor began while Ravin served their lunch.  "Lessons were over and both of us were bored."

"You were bored, Brother.  I was content reading one of my books," Loki corrected as he nodded to Ravn.

"What were you reading?" Viva asked.

"It was a Midgard story about this magical imp called Rumplestiltskin.  According to the tale, a daughter of a miller had been sent to a king after her drunk of a father bragged she could spin straw into gold."

"That is impossible," Thor said, stuffing a half of a sandwich in his mouth.

"Maybe it is or maybe it isn't.  But the king did tell the daughter he would kill her if she was unable to perform the feat."

"How barbaric," Viva said.

"Fearing for her life, the daughter started crying and this attracted the imp.  He made a deal with her to spin the straw into gold, but she had to give him her mother's ring.  She did and the king was impressed.  The king gave her more straw and the imp returned.  They made a new deal and he spun the gold for the necklace she wore.  For a second time, the king was thrilled, but he gave her more straw.  If she spun the straw into gold, he would marry her and make her queen."

"This king sounds very selfish."

"He was.  The imp returned and offered one last time to turn the straw into gold.  The price for this final task was her first born child."

"That is insane!"

"Fearing for her life, she made the deal.  He turned the straw into gold and the king married her.  A year later, the imp returned for her first born child, but she begged him not to."

"Which means she was breaking their deal," Thor said, sipping on some mead.

"True, but he told her he would let her keep the baby if she could guess his name in three days.  She guessed and guessed, but she couldn't tell him his name.  On the night of the second day, she ordered servants to go out and search for his name," Loki said.

"Wait.  She had to do it, not her servants," Viva said.

"Right.  One of the servants did find out the name while spying on him and the imp had said his name.  When he appeared the next day, she guessed his name and vanished."

"She cheated."

"Yes, she did," Loki said, taking a sip of the mead and nibbled on one of the sandwiches.

"What did Thor want to do?"

"We were going to do some dares," Thor said.

"They were not supposed to be dangerous," Loki corrected and he nodded.

"And this dare in the picture?  Did it have to do with Bifrost?" Viva asked.

"Yes," Thor said with a nod.  "I challenged Loki to walk from one end of Bifrost to the other."

"That doesn't sound so..."

"With my eyes closed," Loki interrupted and her mouth fell open.

"You took this dare?" Viva gasped.

"Yes.  I thought it would prove I was just as brave as he was."

"Why didn't Heimdall stop you?"

"Heimdall wasn't the Watcher then.  His father was," Thor said.

"Why didn't he stop Loki."

"He must of thought I wouldn't do it," Loki said.

"Loki was nearly half way across Bifrost when he started walking to the edge,"Thor said and her eyes widened.

"If Heimdall's father hadn't caught me, I would have fallen," Loki said with a sigh.  The room became quiet as she sensed the fear and the guilt coming from both of them and she nodded for them to continue.

"I had never felt so frightened in my life.  The idea of Loki falling to his death...," Thor said, lowering his head.

"I remember you hugging me so hard I couldn't breathe," Loki said.

"I nearly killed you."

"Did your mother or father show up?" Viva asked.

"No," Thor said, shaking his head.

"He didn't tell them!?"

"He had informed them something happened, but it was I who finally told them everything after we returned to the palace."

"What did they do?"

"Odin took me to the infirmary to be checked then he sent me to my room," Loki said.

"Mother lectured me for hours about being irresponsible.  She told me I would be devastated if Loki had fallen to his death and she was right.  I had nightmares for months afterwards."

"What about your father?"

"Father spanked me.  It was one of the only times he ever did.  He also made me clean out the stables, help in the kitchen and aide the maids in scrubbing the floors for a month."

"What about you?" she asked, looking at Loki.

"Mother and I talked for hours about dares and how foolish I was.  I promised I would never take another dare.  No matter how fun it sounded.  As for Odin, he...," Loki said then he went silent.

"What did he do?"

"He took away my books for months and threatened to send me to a school for bad children.  He said it was in Helheim."

 

Viva felt anger building in her as she took a long drink of tea and she tried to calm herself.

"That is awful! That punishment would have given me nightmares." she muttered. "I'm shocked the Queen's hair is not white by now with both of your escapades."

"So are we," Thor said, laughing.  Viva noticed Loki's face as he thought about what she said and he picked up a grape, putting it in his mouth.  She waited for him to swallow as he sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"I did have nightmares about a school in Helheim," Loki admitted and they gave him a shocked look.  "Mother would run into my room and tell me it wasn't true.  She also told me Odin had to sleep in the stables for a month."

"She made him do that?!" Thor said and he nodded.

"Good for her," Viva said, smiling.

Thor arched an eyebrow. "Lady, are you trying to make us believe you never did anything foolish as a child? Something your mother told you not to?"

 

Viva shook her head. "I was mostly obedient. But on occasion . . .I did misbehave. There were these ski trails near our house, and Mama always told me I could ski the trail on the right but never the one on the left. That was for experienced adult skiers."

Loki wasn't sure, but there was something with the way she spoke which reminded him of himself and he cupped his chin in his hand, nodding for her to continue.

"I was nine and we had been hosting some guests that night who were talking about the left-hand trail. Some folks called it Heartbreak Hill because more than one skier had come to grief on it. Mama gave them tips on how to ski it safely, she was one of the best racers on the mountain. I was supposed to be in bed, but I pretended to fall asleep on the couch and heard everything--including the bet one man made with his friend."

"What sort of bet?" Thor asked, sipping on the mead.  Loki saw something familiar in her eyes and he picked up a cheese cube and ate it slowly.

"A hundred gold pieces that he could make it down without falling. I almost fell off the couch. Now we weren't poor, but that winter had been harder than usual, and I knew we could use the money. So I thought what if I could ski that trail and beat them both down it? I was very good, Mama had taught me how to ski when I was three. I was sure I could do it. After all, I was my mother's daughter."

Thor was enchanted by the story as Loki smiled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Let me guess," Loki teased.  "You left the house and followed them."

"So I got up very early the next morning and put a fresh coat of wax on my skis and hid them in the barn. I ate breakfast and told Mama I was taking the goats to the winter pasture, which I did everyday. Then I followed the guests when they left. The mountain trail was right near the pasture, so I left the goats there and skied over. The two men were just putting their skis on when I arrived."

Viva paused to eat her sandwich. "They were shocked to see me there and I told them I would bet them that I could beat them both down the mountain for a hundred gold pieces. They laughed at me and told me to run on home. But I got angry and said, "I'll have the last laugh here!" Then I took off down the trail, remembering what my mother had said."

"I bet that made those men angry," Thor said.

"It did. They yelled at me to stop and then they came after me, threatening to tan my hide. But it had snowed the night before and that meant the trail had fresh powder on it. I was lighter than they were and glided on top of the snow. But they were heavy and sank into it. Which meant I could go faster."

Thor laughed while he slammed his hand on the table and Loki grabbed the cup which had flown into the air, placing it back on the table.  Shrugging, Thor gave him an amused look and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Now I had never skied this course before, but I had listened to Mama describe it, and I remembered whatever I heard. I knew all the little tricks and hopefully how to avoid crashing. The mountain was steep, and twisty, but I knew I had to do this." Viva shook her head. "I was a stubborn fool. I took those gates at an insane speed for a slalom course, but I just wanted to win that bet."

"You won?" Loki asked.

"I almost didn't. The last section, Devils’ Snare, was the toughest, but I remembered to turn one pole in as I went around the bend. If I had miscalculated even a little . . . I could have easily died. The other man forgot and his edge slipped and he fell, but he only slid a bit before he stopped. But I kept going. Right to the end."

"Marvelous!" Thor roared.

"Did the men give you the gold?" Loki asked.

"He did, even though one of them said I should be spanked instead. I projected calm at them and they got over being mad that a little girl beat them. I was so proud of myself."

"But your mother was not happy once you returned, was she?"

"No. I nearly gave her a heart attack once I told her what I had done. She was furious. I had risked my life on a bet and I had tricked her to do it. I also had left our goats alone in the pasture, where a predator might have gotten them. Luckily the Norns smiled upon me." Viva sighed ruefully.

"How did she punish you?" Thor asked.

"First she lectured me about risking my life, saying no amount of money was worth it. She was very good at making me feel guilty. Then she took my skis away and made me flea dip the goats and our neighbor's goats, which took days and smelled horrible. And she made me scrub the house from top to bottom for a month and write a hundred times I will never lie to my mother. But we did get to keep the money so it was worth it."

The brothers smiled as she nibbled on a sandwich and Thor shook his head. "She must be so proud of you," he said.

 

Loki saw the pain in her eyes and he knew why she looked so sad.

"I would like to think she would be, if she had lived to see me now," Viva said. "But she was killed in a ski accident just before I left to go to the Academy of Mind Magics. She was on a new trail and there was an avalanche . . .she was swept away." Viva shut her eyes. " They found her a day later, by some miracle she was still alive, but not for much longer. They brought her back home so I could say goodbye . . . I had known for hours that something was wrong, and then . . . In my desperation I sent a letter to my father.  But he refused to come. He left me alone, waiting, until . . .I . . . felt her die. The last thing she said to me was I love you . . . Remember me always . . ."

Thor sank down in the chair.  He hadn't known her mother had died and he felt like a fool. “Forgive me, lady, for bringing up such a painful subject.”

Viva dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Don't feel bad, Prince Thor. You didn't know. I only told Loki during one of our sessions. It was long ago, but I will never forget what she taught me. Love is the one thing you take with you . . . And the one thing you leave behind."

"True," Thor agreed. Then he scowled. “Your father refused to come to you even when he knew that your mother was dying? What a jackass!”

“Very much so. But my father has ever been a selfish and cold man. I was not important enough for him to concern himself with. He sent one of his manservants instead, a sly greedy idiot who thought to take what inheritance I had been left. I sent him away screaming for his mother, and told him if he returned, he would rue the day. Once the funeral was over, I left and have never returned.”

“You are better off here, my lady,” Loki acknowledged. When he gazed at the pretty woman next to him, his emerald eyes were soft with compassion. "Have you found anything which can help me with my panic attacks or night terrors?"

"First we need to discover what triggers them. I have compiled a list of things which may do so. You can look it over and tell me if you noticed any of them before you had one. Some may not be on here though. Because sometimes a trigger is personal from your experience."

"Like with Bifrost?" Thor asked.

"Yes, like with Bifrost."

"So me going there, walking the Rainbow Bridge, might help me not panic if I need to see Heimdall or travel somewhere?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but just be careful."

"I will.  May I have the list?"

She handed him it. He noticed her handwriting was elegant and neat.

As he perused it, he found a few things which he could relate to. “The dark. My nightmares are always worse in the dark. So I keep a lamp on low.”

“That is a common trigger,” Viva told him. “Does it help?”

Loki shrugged. “Sometimes. Axelle helps more. As does your tea if I drink some before bed.”

“Can you not give him something to make him sleep?” Thor queried.

“There are some medicines I can use,” Viva allowed. “However, I prefer that my patients sleep naturally, because they can become dependent upon such things if used for a long time. Plus, the sleep aids do not prevent the night terrors. They simply make it harder to wake from them.” She tapped a finger thoughtfully on her chin. “Perhaps some meditation will help there. What else?”

Loki put his finger on another line. “This one. Feeling anxious or nervous. I suppose that is common too.”

“Yes. Anxiety about something or someone will induce a panic attack. My cure for that is to leave whatever situation or person is making you nervous. Or, if you cannot, to do some counted breathing and picture soothing places in your mind.”

Loki examined the list again. “I do know one other thing. I don’t like it when people loom over me. That is what Glaive and Maw did when they questioned me about the Tesseract. They leaned forward at me.”

Viva nodded. “The classic intimidation technique. What is the Tesseract?”

“It is a gem of great power, shaped like a glowing blue cube,” Loki explained. “It is one of a set of power gems called the Infinity Stones. It can let the holder travel to anywhere in the universe instantaneously, even through time. My grandfather hid it somewhere on Midgard to keep it from being used by unscrupulous and evil beings. Like Thanos. He thought I knew where it was. But I had no idea. I just knew it had been hidden.”

“I see.”

“That was why Thanos sent me to Midgard. He wanted the Space Stone. I was tasked with finding it—and bringing the unruly people of Midgard to heel so he could rule them.” Loki related.

“And did you find it?” Viva asked curiously.

“Yes.”

“Where is it now?”

“The king has it in a safe place,” Thor answered. “What else makes you nervous, Brother?”

Loki considered. “Nothing else seems to remind me of my captivity.”

“As I said, some of your triggers may be specific to your circumstances while Thanos’ prisoner,” Viva said. “I would like you to keep a journal, Loki. Where you can record what you were doing throughout the day and before bed. Write down events and thoughts you had . . . and pay attention if you find yourself having an episode. I want you to write down what you were doing before it occurred. That way we can figure out what triggered you.”

She handed him a green leather journal with an embossed “L” upon it. “Here. This is yours. It has charms on it so no one but you can see what is written in the pages. These are your private thoughts and all I ask is for you to tell me what happened before you panicked. This may take some time, so don’t get discouraged.”

Loki took the journal reverently. “Thank you, my lady.”

“Perhaps it may help if you speak to others who have been in a similar situation as you,” Viva suggested. “General Tyr was also a prisoner of Surtur during the Muspelheim campaign. He might be able to offer solutions or suggestions. Though his triggers could have been different from yours.”

Loki looked thoughtful. “I . . . will think on it.” He wasn’t sure if he felt comfortable exposing himself that way, even to a veteran who had possibly endured similar torture. Tyr was a warrior, one of the greatest in Asgard, and Loki didn’t want him to think that his prince was weakling coward. Then again, perhaps the elder Asgardian would understand.

As he pondered, Thor spoke up.

“Brother, perhaps we could go and visit the stables? You always said that being around the horses relaxed you. Besides, I think it would be good for you to get outside. You are too pale.”

Loki slanted an eyebrow. “I’m always pale.” He looked over at Viva. “Would that be a good idea?”

“I don’t see why not. I have always found animals to be a calming influence,” she grinned.

“Then let’s go. Ravenshadow probably thinks I have forgotten her,” Loki chuckled. “That is the name of my mare. She is the color of midnight with a single white star on her forehead.”

“She sounds lovely.” Viva said appreciatively. “Might I see her?”

“Of course.” Loki swiped two apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table and tucked them in a pocket.

They arrived at the stables and were greeted heartily by Godwin, the stablemaster. “Aye, My Prince, yer lady mare has been pining for ye these past months. Went off her feed for a bit, and then started chewing her stall till we brought in a cloak o’ yourn and put it on her so’s she got yer scent. Then she settled.”

Loki felt awful. “Poor ‘Shadow! Let me see her, Godwin.”

The stablemaster led them down two rows to a roomy stall with a gold nameplate that read “Ravenshadow.”

Inside the stall was a tall ebony mare with a high crest, tail, and long sleek lines. She had a delicate head, but large nostrils for drinking the wind. She looked like she could fly standing still, but there was an air of melancholy about her that resonated to them.

“My lady, lookit who has come to see ye,” Godwin crooned.

Ravenshadow whickered when she caught the familiar scent and gave a glad whinny upon seeing Loki.

“Shadow, darling, did you miss me?” Loki murmured, and reached over to stroke her questing nose.

The mare buried her nose in Loki’s chest, whickering happily at her beloved master. Loki scratched the place between her ears where her forelock grew and Shadow sighed in pleasure and leaned into him. _You are home at last,_ she seemed to be saying. _And now I am happy._

“What a gorgeous mare!” exclaimed Viva.

“She is of the royal Asgardian line, lady,” said Godwin proudly. “There is none finer in all of Asgard. She is built for speed, endurance, and intelligence. See the wide forehead? That’s because she has more brains than most horses. And her deep chest and long legs? Means she can run long distances like the wind through tall grass. And she is fast as wildfire.”

“And her temperament?”

“She has a mischievous spirit, but there’s nary a mean bone in her body.” Godwin replied. “She be gentle as a kitten when a child or lady rides her. Though she doesna like a heavy hand on her mouth. Then she’ll make her displeasure known.”

“She bucked me off once,” Thor said ruefully. “But it was deserved. I was pulling too hard on her mouth.”

“Aye, right into a manure pile, if I recall!” Godwin chortled, and Viva and Loki laughed.

The mare nuzzled Loki and neighed.

“All right, Mistress Impatience!” he smiled. “I know what you want.” He produced a golden apple and Ravenshadow delicately lipped it off his palm, crunching it happily.

As Loki bonded with his mare, Thor showed Viva some of the other horses in the royal stables, like his big red stallion, Tempest, who was, ironically, Ravenshadow’s brother. He slobbered all over his master, making Viva giggle.

Thor introduced her to Woodland Rose, Frigga’s gentle cream colored mare, and Royal Majesty, Odin’s war steed, a bright bay with one blue and one brown eye.

“He is like me!” Viva exclaimed.

“He is an unusual horse,” Godwin smiled. “But a more loyal and brave steed there never was.”

Loki had fed Shadow his other apple and then went to find the cold bin where Godwin store the fresh carrots and small sugar beets to give to the horses as treats. Carrots and beets were good for a horse, and would not make them colic like too many apples or oats.

He walked towards the feed room, which was a small chamber just down the corridor from the tack room.

The prince pressed his hand to the dimmer panel, and the lights in the ceiling went on. He entered the room and soon found the bin he wanted. As he began filling his pockets with treats, a freak wind gust blew the door shut behind him.

The noise of the door slamming made Loki jump, as did the fact that he was now inside a windowless room the size of his cell back on Titan. He felt his breath come in harsh gasps and his chest begin to tighten in pain.

Suddenly he was no longer in the feed room, surrounded by the comforting scents of horses, oats, and root vegetables. He was back in the windowless airless cell, awaiting a visit from Ebony Maw . . .

_The cell was dim, the lighting flickering and always seeming on the verge of shorting out. Loki assumed the circuits had gotten shorted somewhere or else had been deliberately allowed to corrode, since this was a prison cell and who cared if the prisoner had adequate lighting? He shut his eyes, praying to the Norns that someone come and rescue him, for he did not know how much longer his shields could hold against Maw’s probing._

_He began to sweat, for the temperature was much higher than he liked, and as sweat tricked down his neck, like chilling fingers walking down his spine, he heard footsteps coming down the corridor . . ._

“I wonder where Loki went?” Thor said, seeing that his brother was no longer by Ravenshadow.

“Perhaps he went to get some more treats?” Godwin suggested. Just then the gust of wind swirled through the barn, and the feed door slammed shut.

Suddenly a stableboy raced up. “Master Godwin, Sultan is giving the farrier a hard time again. Can ye come calm him down, sir?”

“Aye, Njord. Excuse me,” Godwin said, and rushed off.

Viva frowned, she was sensing some distress nearby. Her eyes narrowed. “Loki! Thor, Loki is feeling anxious and afraid. We must find him.”

“Do you think he is still in the stables?” the Thunderer asked.

“Yes! I can feel him,” the Mind Healer replied. “This way!”

They ran down the corridor towards the feed room.

 

_The cell door opened and Loki felt his heart quicken with dread. He spun about to face his tormentors . . ._

Thor jerked open the feed room door, calling, “Loki? Are you in here, Brother?”

Viva ran inside, seeing Loki backed up against the feed bin, his eyes glassy, his breathing coming in harsh pants , like an animal in a snare. “Loki!” she called softly. “You are having a panic attack. You need to come back to us.”

She projected waves of soothing peace and serenity and walked up and laid a hand on his chest. She could feel his heart thumping rapidly beneath her fingers. She made a gesture with her other hand and summoned a round orange ball with holes in it. She held it up to Loki’s nose. The soothing aroma of cloves, lavender, and ginger wafted into his nostrils.

As he breathed in the soothing scent, his heart quit thundering like a runaway horse, and he slowly blinked, coming out of the flashback.

“What . . . what happened?” he asked muzzily.

“We found you inside the feed room, and you were having another panic attack,” Viva told him calmly. “Do you remember anything before it?”

Loki inhaled the aromas coming from the odd orange ball in her hand. “I . . . Give me a moment.” He took several deep breaths. “What is that in your hand?”

“It’s an aromatic diffuser. I have put some soothing oils inside it, like cloves, mint, lavender, and ginger. When you feel yourself grow anxious you simply breathe them in and it will help calm you.”

“It smells nice,” Thor muttered, looking concerned. “Are you well now, Brother?”

Loki gave a short nod. “Yes. I am better. I was getting some treats for Shadow and the other horses when . . . the wind blew the door shut behind me. It . . . It reminded me of being locked in my cell on Titan.”

“Was the cell small and dimly lit?” Viva guessed.

“Yes, the lighting was poor, always flickering. I hated it.” Loki replied. “After the door shut I . . . started to grow nervous and then . . . I was back in the cell, waiting for Maw and Glaive to come question me again.”

He licked his lips, which were dry. “Then . . . I thought I heard footsteps coming towards my cell. I thought it was them . . .”

“I think you heard us, running over here,” Viva surmised.

Loki felt his heartrate return to normal and the stiffness in his back and neck slowly drain from him. He felt in his pockets and found the carrots and beets. “Well, I guess I should bring the horses their treats.” He said with a slight half-smile.

“I guess we figured out some more triggers,” Thor stated. “Doors slamming and small spaces.”

“Indeed,” Viva agreed, and then followed the brothers back to the horses.

“Should I write this down?” Loki wanted to know.

“Yes. That way you can reference it if you need to,” she told him.

He nodded, resolving to do so once he returned to his room. He held out a carrot for Ravenshadow, who nuzzled him before taking the treat from his palm. He gently leaned his head against the mare’s cheek, letting her clean scent surround him and soothe away the last lingering touch of fear.

He fed her a sugar beet as well, then after one last pat, went over to Tempest to give him some treats. Tempest gleefully slobbered on his arm, and Loki chuckled. “You are as messy as your master, big fellow!”

Thor shot him an indignant look. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Figure it out!” Loki taunted.

"I'm not that messy," Thor grumbled.  Loki lightly nudged his big brother as they laughed and Viva smiled.

"Have ya found him?" Godwin asked as he ran to them then saw Loki.  "Ah, there ye are."

"He was in the feed room," Thor said, not wanting to say too much about Loki's attack.

"Just glad you're alright, My Prince.  Do ye wish to go for a ride?"

 

"That would be nice," Loki said with a nod.  After Ravenshadow was saddled and ready for Loki ride her, Loki mounted and Thor had vaulted on Tempest's back.  Woodland Rose was saddled so Viva could ride her and they headed out of the stable.

The fresh air and bright sunlight relaxed Loki as they rode down the path and he lightly patted Ravenshadow's side.  Servants and guards nodded in his direction as he nodded back and he sat a little taller in the saddle.

His mare pranced lightly beneath him, clearly enjoying being ridden again.

Loki felt her need to go faster as he lightly nudged her sides and Ravenshadow began to canter.

"Slow down, Brother," Thor said.

Loki glanced behind him. "Come on, Thor! Keep up!" he challenged.

Thor nudged Tempest's side as the stallion began to gallop and Viva sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's show them how it's done," she whispered and Woodland Rose nodded.  She urged the mare into a run as she caught up to Thor then rode past him.

"Oh no you don't," he growled and Tempest galloped faster.  Loki turned to see Woodland Rose gaining on him and he laughed.

Turning, he saw the large shadow behind a tree and his mind went black.  He was back in Stark Tower.  He was standing in the center of the room when a large shadow appeared and he heard a low growl.  He looked at the shadow as it loomed over him and the Hulk glared at him.  The Hulk moved closer and closer when Loki felt his feet going out from under him and he screamed.

"Loki!" Thor had shouted when he saw Ravenshadow slowing down and Loki started to slide out of the saddle.  Tempest had quickly rode up to Ravenshadow so Thor could catch Loki and he slid out of the saddle, holding Loki in his arms.

"Sit him down!" Viva cried after she had dismounted and ran to them.  Loki was shaking and breathing hard as she conjured the diffuser again and held it under his nose.  "Loki, it's alright.  Come back to us."

Loki breathed in the sweet scents for a few minutes while Ravenshadow nudged his head and Viva placed her hand against his chest.

His heart was thundering in his chest as the images of the Hulk slamming him into the floor, the pain from the impact and the blurry images of the room faded and he blinked.

"No worry.  Safe," Ravenshadow sent him as he reached up a shaky hand and patted her soft nose.

She blew into his face, like a mother mare did when calming a skittish foal.

“Brother, are you back with us?” Thor queried.

"Yes. That time it was a shadow . . . I thought I saw the Hulk . . ." Loki panted.

He smacked the ground with his palm, disgusted. "Will I never be able to do anything normal again? Must I always be haunted by these damned ghosts?"

"Yes, you will be able to do things again.  It just takes time," Viva assured him.  "As for the ghosts, we will work on making them go away or be less frightening. What was done to you was done over the course of weeks and months, so it will take the same amount of time to heal what they harmed. But you _will_ overcome this. Believe in yourself, Loki. I do."

"I just wish we could go to Midgard so you could speak with Stark and the others," Thor said.  "If we explain..."

"Do you truly think they would listen or believe I was under Thanos' control just like they were?!” Loki asked bleakly.

 

"Easy," Viva said, feeling his heart slamming harder against her hand.  She sent some calming thoughts into his head as his heart returned to normal and Ravenshadow nuzzled his head.  "I think we should go back to the palace."

"I agree," Thor said, helping Loki to his feet.

"You may feel better after a rest," Viva told him softly. "These episodes take a lot out of you. You can write everything down after you rest."

Feeling like a child, Loki nodded and Thor helped him back onto his horse.  The ride back to the palace was silent as Loki looked straight ahead and he wondered when his nightmare would be over and he would be his old self again.


	10. A Spirit Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a strange yet peaceful dream, decides to have dinner in the Feast Hall, and after a minor setback, has a heartfelt discussion with Odin over a chessboard.
> 
> Lots of family feels!

 

Loki fell asleep with a sense of failure hovering over him. Even though Viva had assured him he was making progress with his therapy, he felt as if he were stumbling around in the dark holding a dagger and praying to the Norns he didn't trip.

He drifted off to sleep listening to Axelle purr in his ear, hoping she would keep the terrors at bay.

_In his dream he walked up a steep mountain path, like the picture Viva had painted of the Snowfall Mountains. He turned right and soon arrived at an alpine meadow. The meadow was green with thick grass carpeted with tiny blue and white flowers and iridescent butterflies with gauzy wings fluttered all about it. In the distance, the mountains were still capped with snow._

_In the middle of the meadow was a small cottage made of silver and blue stone, with a shingled blue roof whose chimney emitted plumes of smoke._

_As soon as Loki set foot in the meadow, the door of the cottage opened and a tall woman with her dark hair piled upon her head in complicated braids and loops set with glittering pins like stars in the night sky, stood before him.  She wore a purple dress with a long vest in rainbow stripes. The clothing was reminiscent of that worn by a Vanir lady._

_Loki bowed politely. "Good morning, my lady. Forgive the intrusion but I seem to have lost my way."_

_"There is nothing to forgive. You are where you are meant to be, Loki Laufeyson."_

_"Do I know you?" he gasped._

_"No. But I know you," the woman smiled serenely._

_"But . . .we have never met before," he began, yet at the same time he felt an odd sort of connection to this woman, as if he had known her all his life. It was almost like what he felt with Viva. "Who are you?"_

_"Call me Vanadis," she said simply, walking over to him. Then she hugged him, not the casual touch of an acquaintance, but the hug such as one would give a long lost relative, full of warmth._

_A startled Loki hugged her back._

_"Welcome to my home. You are just in time for tea."_

_He followed her into the cottage._

_The cottage was small but cozy. Furniture made of reddish wood adorned the two rooms he could see. Colorfully woven rugs added warmth to the pine floor. The fireplace crackled cheerily with applewood logs. Vanadis led her visitor to the table and poured two cups of tea and offered Loki some small cakes flavored with cinnamon, nuts, and caramel icing._

_As they nibbled the delicious cakes and drank the tea, Vanadis said, "You seem troubled, Loki. Perhaps I can help."_

_He gave her a gentle smile. "I appreciate your offer, but I doubt there is anything you can do to help."_

_"You won't know until you speak of it to me." Her voice was low and soothing, in a way it reminded him of Frigga's, when she used to sing to him as small child, long ago._

_He hesitated, then abruptly nodded. What could it hurt? "As you wish, Lady Vanadis. It all started with my brother Thor's coronation . . ." As he related what had happened to him he felt a sudden weight lifted from his shoulders, as though the black beast that had tormented him since falling into Thanos' clutches had been banished, like a bad dream upon waking._

_The lady listened intently, absorbing all he told her, her beautiful green eyes by turns sorrowful and angry. She reminded him of Viva in the way she listened, to not only his words, but the emotions accompanying them._

_"Do you have any suggestions on how to rid myself of these night terrors and panic attacks?"_

_"Your mind must learn to trust again. Trust in yourself and in your family. And your heart to love. Love and trust shall heal the wounds of the spirit."_

_"Sometimes it feels like I will never be free of the demons that haunt me." Loki sighed._

_"In order to be free you must walk the shadows and confront what you fear. Then fear has no power over you."_

_"How?"_

_"Trust Viva. She knows." she replied mysteriously._

_He found that her answer, while puzzling, also gave him a measure of peace._

_In fact, the lady sitting across from him radiated peace and serenity like no one he had ever known. He had the strangest feeling they had met before . . .once upon a dream._

_She lifted her cup and said, "I need to tell you one other thing, Loki. You have more family than you know. One wishes only to help and the other to harm. But honor makes allies out of enemies."_

_"You sound like a Seer."_

_"I am. But even I do not See all."_

_"Can you tell me the names of these relatives?"_

_"You will know when it is time."_

_They ate and sipped tea in silence for a while when Loki felt himself growing tired and he yawned._

_"I do apologize, Lady Vanadis. It appears I am growing tired," he said._

_"No, you are waking up," she said._

_"I am?!" he asked, arching his eyebrows up._

_"Yes, and you will feel more relaxed then you have in a long time."_

_She helped him to his feet as she led him to a large bed with a soft down mattress and thick, warm blankets and feather soft pillows. She helped him into bed after she removed his boots and she covered him like Frigga used to cover him when he was a child. His eyelids grew heavy as he closed his eyes and felt her sit on the bed. As the darkness drifted over him, he heard a soft humming and a part of his brain recognized the song. He wasn't sure where he had heard the song before as he sighed and the darkness covered him._

_Loki's bedchamber:_

Loki opened his eyes as Axelle purred in his ear and he reached over, scratching the kitten's ears. His mind felt clear and his body felt refreshed and he moved the blankets back. He picked the kitten up as he walked to the window seat and sat down. He looked out at the setting sunlight, but the idea of night approaching didn't frighten him as it had the last few nights.

"My Prince, are you awake?" Ravn asked while walking in the room.

"It appears that I am," Loki teased and Ravn laughed. "Did you need something?"

"No, but it is time for you to get dressed for dinner."

"Have I been sleeping that long?"

"Yes, you have."

"No wonder I'm hungry."

"Prince Thor told me that you had a scare while riding."

"My brother talks too much."

"Do you wish to eat in your chambers?"

"No, I want to go eat in the Feast Hall."

"Are you sure?" he asked and Loki nodded. After getting Loki dressed in a green silk tunic, a black suit jacket and black pants and shoes, they left the room and Loki held Axelle in his arms. Ravn noticed a change in Loki as Loki glanced at him and he smiled slightly. "I don't mean to stare, but you seem, well, a little more relaxed this evening."

"I am feeling more relaxed."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yes, it is," he said and they went around the corner, heading for the Feast Hall.

As Loki and Ravn walked down the corridor, they passed two servants who were loitering in the hallway. One, a maid, had a featherduster in her hand and the other, a man, had a broom but neither were working. Instead, they stared at Loki and his valet and the man nudged the maid and whispered loudly, "Looks like the poor crazy prince has finally emerged from his room."

"Poor fellow! I hear he's quite unsettled in his mind," the maid gossiped.

Loki felt his ears burn at what the servants were saying, but clenched his jaw, resolving not to respond to it.

Ravn spun about, his mouth opening to give the two a piece of his mind, when Loki's hand closed over his shoulder. "Don't, Ravn. We will not give them the satisfaction of a reaction. Understand?"

"But My Prince-!" protested his friend. He wanted to slug those gossipy wretches and only Loki's command kept him from doing so.

"Ravn, no," Loki hissed. "They aren't worth it."

Suddenly, another voice echoed down the corridor. "It would seem you two do not have enough work, or else you'd not be standing around slinging mud on your betters!" Tyr said.

The two servants jumped at the general's tone.

"General-I ah- . . ." they stammered.

"Get back to work!"

"Ye-yes Sir!" they said together.

They took one look at Tyr's face and fled as if the hounds of Hel pursued them.

Loki turned to gaze at Tyr in astonishment. "Thank you, General."

Tyr waved off his thanks. "No, My Prince. I simply said what you did not. We Phoenixes must stick together."

"Phoenixes?" Ravn asked.

"Aye. "Tis a term coined by my men to represent those of us who survived interrogation in Muspelheim."

"You all rose from the ashes of your torment and were born anew," Loki said.

The general gestured with his good hand. "Aye, milord. And so will you."

"I do hope you're right."

"I am right! I have been where you are. Now, come, dinner awaits!"

Tyr walked by them as Loki smiled and Ravn shrugged. They went to walk beside him as the three entered the Feast Hall and Loki was slightly overwhelmed with the loud voices and laughter.

"Easy, lad. It's just noise. Just put it in the background and go have something to eat," Tyr whispered and Loki nodded.

They watched Tyr stride toward his friends and Ravn looked at Loki.

"Well...?" he asked, nodding his head toward the Royal Table and Loki stood a little straighter. Ravn watched his friend walking away as he smiled and went to go get Loki's evening meal.

Loki felt the eyes of the others on him, but he just kept walking until he came to the Royal Table and Odin looked at him.

"Good evening, Father," Loki said then looked at Frigga. "Mother."

"Good evening," Odin said, nodding.

"Good evening, Loki," Frigga said.

"Do you wish to sit with us or with your brother?"

Loki looked toward Thor sitting with Sif and his other friends and he felt butterflies in his stomach. He saw the empty place where he usually sat next to Thor and he thought for a few moments. Odin and Frigga watched as he turned, walked to the table and sat down next to Thor.

Axelle settled down on his lap, her purring relaxing him. He stroked her coat, running his fingers through her sleek golden fur.

"Put that beast on the floor. It'll get hair in the food," Fandral complained.

"Volstagg's beard gets hair in the food," Sif teased and Volstagg laughed a hearty laugh.

"Aye, she's right," Volstagg admitted then he looked at Loki. "Tis good to see you again."

"Is it?" Loki asked, arching an eyebrow.

"We missed you," Sif said.

"She speaks the truth," Hogun said, sipping on some wine. "When you... When you left, it was like the laughter left this table."

 _That was because you were laughing at me,_ Loki thought and Axelle purred loudly, sensing he was starting to panic.

"Norns, what is that sound?" Fandral asked.

"She's purring," Loki said.

"Aye, forest cats tend to purr loudly," Volstagg said with a nod. "My nan had one and you could hear its purr for miles."

Thor saw how uncomfortable Loki looked when he reached over and picked up a roll. Loki wondered what he was going to do when Thor placed the roll in Loki's hand then his brother arched an eyebrow. Loki's eyes widened when he realized what Thor wanted him to do and Loki nodded.

"Fandral." Loki called.

"Aye?" Fandral asked then he yelped when Loki used his powers and the roll rose in the air. The roll rushed toward the handsome swordsman, slamming into his face and he gasped. "My nose!"

"Oh, stop being a babe! Tis not broken," Volstagg said, laughing.

Snorting, Fandral reached over for a Rolland tossed the roll at Loki, but Loki caught it.

"Nice try," Loki teased then tossed the roll at Sif. "Take that, My Lady."

"Oh, now you have done it," she said, scooping some mashed turnips into her hand. Soon, food started flying as Axelle hopped off of Loki's lap and hid under the chair. She nibbled on the scraps which fell on the floor. The king looked over and saw how happy Loki looked.

"Should we stop them?" Frigga whispered.

"No," Odin said and took a long sip of wine. "I have not seen him smile like that since he returned to Asgard."

Loki took some peas on his fork and lobbed the peas at Volstagg. They lodged in his beard. "Surprise! You've been peabodied!"

"Good one, Brother!" Thor laughed.

The large warrior laughed then gasped when Sif dumped some carrots on his head.

"Now eat your vegetables!" she giggled. Loki watched as Volstagg rose and leaned closer to her. Even though he was smiling, Loki focused on what Volstagg as doing and his mind fogged over. He saw himself in his cell. He was on his cot. He was in pain. He heard the door open as he heard footsteps and he saw Ebony Maw enter, his features colder than ice.

"It's time for another talk," Maw said, looming over his prisoner, and his hands reached for the side of Loki's head.

"Loki?" Thor whispered, seeing the distress on his brother's face. "Brother, can you hear me?"

"What's wrong?" Hogun asked.

"Is he all right?" Fandral queried.

Axelle, sensing Loki's panic, jumped into his lap and placed her paws on his chest.

 _Mistress, help! Loki is scared!_ Axelle meowed and Loki breathed hard and fast through his nose.

Viva, sensing Loki's panic and hearing Axelle, got up from her seat beside Ravn and approached Loki.

"Loki, can you hear me?!" she asked, summoning the diffuser and waving it under his nose. "Breathe."

"What is happening?" Fandral asked.

"He is having a panic attack."

Odin and Frigga had arrived to see what was wrong while Loki took some deep breaths, slowly blinking his eyes.

"Is he all right?" Frigga asked worriedly.

"I think so," Viva said as he looked at her and his pupils returned to normal. "Hello, are you back now?"

"Ye-yes," Loki said in a soft voice. He could hear the whispering as Tyr stood and pounded his fist on the table.

"Enough with this foolishness! He is fine! Return to your meals and stop acting like gossiping fishwives!" the General said then he sat down.

Loki then looked at Sif, and the Warriors and Volstagg had a guilty look on his face.

"There is no need to look so guilty," Loki said.

"Want to tell us what happened?" Fandral asked. Loki glanced at Viva as she nodded and Loki cleared his throat.

"I... I saw...," he said then paused for a few seconds. Axelle purred as she rubbed her head against his chest and he stroked the soft fur. "While I was in exile, there was this...creature. He was a strong psychic and he used his powers to torture me. One of the things which gave him great pleasure was looming over me and bragging about how much all of you hated me and had forgotten me."

"What did this creature look like?" Sif asked. Loki wasn't sure if he wanted to shift into Maw, but he changed and they all gasped. He changed back as he saw the fury in their eyes and he lowered his head.

"Where does this creature live?!" Fandral demanded. "How dare he harm a prince of Asgard!?"

"He is dead. I killed him," Odin replied and they looked satisfied.

"Do you want to go back to your chambers?" Ravn asked after he had arrived. He felt horrible for leaving Loki's side and he glared at the others.

"No, I am fine." Loki said. "Go eat."

Nodding, Ravn walked away and Viva checked to see if Loki was alright. He held Axelle against his chest and Volstagg cleared his throat.

"Was it my looming over Sif which brought this on?" he asked.

"Yes, but I do not blame you. You had no idea what Maw had done to me. And I do not want all of you to walk on eggshells when you are around me. Up until now, it felt... It felt like old times and I really was enjoying myself," Loki said, grinning.

"He's right," Hogun said, picking some chicken off his tunic. "It did feel like old times."

"What is this old times nonsense?! Nothing had changed. Loki has caused chaos and that is fine by me!" Thor said. Loki raised an eyebrow then they started laughing.

"Healer, please sit," Thor said and Viva sat next to Loki.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Viva whispered and Loki nodded. "Keep this," she handed him the diffuser. Loki tucked it in a pocket. Satisfied Loki was fine, Odin and Frigga went to sit down and Loki looked at them and Odin raised his goblet, saluting him.

After supper, Loki returned to his room then sat at the desk and wrote in his journal. Axelle sat on the desk as he scratched the kitten's ear and he sat back in the chair. He had changed into his emerald green silk pajamas and lambswool slippers and he read over what he had written.

Loki got up and walked to the full-length mirror. His reflection gazed back at him as he shifted into Maw. He locked eyes with his former nemesis. He flexed his fingers and bared his teeth in a silent snarl.

"You no longer have control over me." Loki said in Maw's voice then he shifted back. A sudden knock made him turn and he walked to the door and opened it. Odin stood on the other side, a smile upon his face.

"Good evening, My Son." Odin said.

"Good evening," Loki replied, wondering why his father had come to visit him.

"I was wondering if we can have a little talk," he said and pointed to the chess set. "Maybe over a game of chess?"

Loki glanced at the carved marble pieces and the onyx and mother of pearl inlaid board. "It has been a long time since I have played." He acknowledged. "But I would like to see if I still have my old skill."

The king chuckled. "I don't think you forget that."

They seated themselves at the board. "You choose first," Odin said magnanimously.

"Black," Loki replied.

"As you wish," Odin said, and moved his white pawn.

Loki soon realized that his father had been correct, and all his old skill came back to him. They played intently for several minutes, until Loki's bishop captured Odin's castle.

Then the king looked over at his son and asked, "So how are you finding your sessions so far?"

Loki paused and replied. "I think they are going well . . . though I feel like I am crawling towards my recovery."

Odin lofted an eyebrow. "You are not satisfied with your progress?"

"Not really. Though Viva assures me I am doing quite well for only having therapy for a week and a few days."

"I know this must be difficult for you, son," Odin said feelingly. "You are not used to being hurt like this. So you think your recovery should be swift like it always was. But you must learn to see it differently."

"How?" Loki asked, steepling his fingers.

Odin was silent, thinking. At last he said, "Think of it like a tree that has had most of its branches broken. Yet new buds will sprout in place of the old, but not for quite some time. The tree must be nurtured with fertilizer and sunlight and water first. Only then can it regrow what it has lost. It starts out slowly, with a single bud, then a sprout, then a twig, and so on until the branch is regrown, stronger than before. Each step builds upon the other. All it takes is patience, time, and the right combination of nutrients." Odin spread his hands. "Right now you are just budding. You have barely begun to sprout, Loki. Take your time and grow strong. It does not matter how long it takes. Only that you are whole at the end of it."

Loki recalled what the woman in his dream had said. _Love and trust will heal the wounds of the spirit._

"I will try and be patient," his son replied. Once he would not have had to even try. But it seemed that like so much else, he had to relearn the patience he had mastered along with his magic long ago.

"Remember, one step at a time," Odin encouraged. "Have you figured out what causes these attacks?"

"Some of them, yes," Loki nodded. He named the triggers they had discovered so far. "I know there are more but . . . we haven't figured them all out yet."

"You will. You can do anything you set your mind to, Loki. And with Viva helping, you will be unstoppable."

Loki felt a sudden surge of delight and pride at the king's words. Odin had never praised him this way before, and it took him a few moments to convince himself he was not dreaming. "You honor me, Father."

Odin shook his head. "No, my son. It is _you_ who honor _me_. Your courage and determination are an inspiration to all those who have endured torment and adversity. You may not think so, but I swear by Yggdrasil it is so."

Loki's brilliant green eyes widened in shock. Never in his wildest imaginings had he ever thought to hear such words come out of the Allfather's mouth. He almost pinched himself to see if he was awake. "I . . . do not know what to say," he admitted awkwardly.

Odin gently patted his hand. "There is no need to say anything. I would have you know that if our places were reversed, and it was I who had endured what you had, I would not have handled it with the same grace and fortitude." He lifted the queen and saluted his son.

Loki thought his heart would burst with pride.

His father had done something Loki used to think him incapable of doing—he had praised his youngest son and admitted that Loki was better than him at something as well.

The Trickster God grinned then moved his rook. While Odin had been speaking, Loki had studied the board, seeing a pattern that he had missed before.

Until now.

"Checkmate!"

And Odin laughed in delight, amused to have been outfoxed by his clever son.

**A/N: I hope you are enjoying this so far. My sincere gratitude towards everyone who has been reading this, I hope you continue the journey with Loki as he heals himself.**

**So who do you think the mysterious woman was in his dream? Will Loki ever find out who his unknown relatives are? What do you think will happen next to our wounded prince?**


	11. Dream Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sparring match leads to Loki having another flashback, stopping it, and then going to Viva to ask her for assistance, resulting in traveling into Loki's mind to fight his demons in the dream realm.

 

 

Heartened by Odin's sincere praise and admiration, that night Loki slept well for the first time in months. He awoke feeling more spry and eager than he had been in a long time. Ravn remarked that he thought Loki was slowly getting better, and his prince flashed him a smile as he put his boots on.

"We'll see, won't we?" was all Loki said.

Axelle rubbed against his ankles and he stroked her back, making her purr loudly. "I think . . . I think I will go and practice with my daggers after breakfast," he told his valet.

"Very good, My Prince," Ravn said, trying to hide the grin that crept over his face.

"Yes, I fear I will grow rusty otherwise." Loki admitted.

"A wonderful idea, sir," Ravn said. "Shall you take breakfast here or in the hall with your brother and the Warriors?"

Loki considered, then figured he didn't want to stress himself too much and said, "Here is fine, Ravn. I will go to the sparring arena afterwards."

"Shall I inform Lady Viva where you are?" the valet asked while Loki ate his bacon, eggs, and buttered toast.

"Yes, that would be a good idea," Loki agreed. "Just in case."

Afterwards, Loki took his twin Uru daggers down from their space on the wall and fastened the belt about his slim waist. "I'll be awhile, Ravn so after you've finished here, go and take the morning off and go see Astrid and the baby."

"Thank you, My Prince. I shall. Perhaps you would like them to come for a visit?" the valet suggested shyly.

"That would be wonderful. Let's make it for this weekend," Loki said, thinking that would give him enough time to go and shop for a baby gift for Vannora.

"I will tell my sister,"Ravn said, bowing slightly.

Finished with breakfast, Loki walked down to the sparring arena, prepared to spend several hours regaining the edge he had lost while a prisoner. Since it was early, at first the arena was deserted, allowing him sufficient space to practice throwing his daggers at stationary targets and then upgrading them to moving ones which flew into the air or holograms which peeked out from trees, rocks, walls, and other places.

A light sheen of sweat trickled down the back of his neck, making him glad he had chosen to wear his hair caught back in a tail. He continued tossing his daggers, using several positions to do so--sometimes kneeling, other times prone.

He hit the mark every time, though he was slightly slower than he had been months ago. He practiced throwing while moving, taking out multiple opponents with four daggers, using combinations of martial arts and magic that  was dazzling to behold.

"Seems like you've lost none of your skill, Brother," Thor praised after Loki had dismantled a construct.

He turned. "I just need to work on my speed again."

Thor was glad to see Loki finally regaining some of his old autonomy again, then he waved at him and went to practice with Volstagg. Loki reprogrammed the holograms in the target arena, setting them up again for another session.

As he did so, Fandral stepped into the ring next to his with Sif, the two of them jeering goodnaturedly at the other as they prepared for their bout.

At first Loki ignored them, concentrating on his own practice, but slowly he became aware of the noise of Sif's sword being parried by Fandral's rapier. He glanced up, and saw the handsome warrior giving ground, and then Sif's foot shot out, connecting with Fandral's knee, and the other folded with a grunt.

"Good one, lady!" Fandral laughed, straightening.

 

Suddenly Loki was no longer in the sparring arena but back on Titan . . .

_"You WILL tell my father what he wishes to know, Trickster!" Nebula growled at him. "Or else!"_

_Loki glared at her from where he was chained. "I pity you with a father like that!"_

_"Pity? Your pity is wasted!" the blue-skinned woman spat. "I am strong, like he is! Worlds tremble at my coming!"_

_"I'm sure you can be proud of that one," Loki sneered. "It is better to be feared than loved," he quoted a Midgardian author._

_"Indeed!" Nebula affirmed. "Now tell me where the Tesseract is!"_

_Loki rolled his eyes. "Obviously, none of you have been listening. I. Don't. Know."_

_"Lies!" she raged. "You HAVE to know! Your people were the ones who hid it!" She clenched a fist. "I give you fair warning. Tell me or face my wrath!"_

_"Would you like me to lie?" Loki countered. "Because I really don't know."_

_"I don't believe you," sneered Nebula._

_"Not my problem," Loki shrugged, his chains clanking. "You want to find something go hire a Seer. Or a bloodhound."_

_"You will show respect or I shall beat it into you!"_

_"For you? Or your father?" Loki's lip curled. "I have news for you, darling. I don't respect anyone who locks me up and tries to interrogate me for information I don't have."_

_Nebula bared her teeth in an evil grin._

_Her first blow snapped his head back, banging it against the wall.  "Coward!" he taunted. "Only a coward hits an enemy who can't defend himself."_

_"Shut up, Trickster God!" Nebula howled. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

_A flurry of blows followed, making him gasp, but he used his magical discipline to withdraw from his body, passing out moments later._

_He woke lying curled on his side, his ribs and back throbbing, even his hair hurt. Woke to her ice-cold devilish face glaring at him, hissing, "There is no escape from ME, Asgardian! No esscape . . ."_

_Her bionic hand reached for him, then it turned into a blue viper and bit him . . ._

Abruptly he was back in the present, yet he felt his whole body shuddering as he recalled how badly she had beaten him. His breath came in harsh pants and he hovered on the verge of a full blown attack.

 _No! I will not let this happen!_ he thought ferociously. He dug in a pocket and found the orange diffuser. Bringing it to his nose, he inhaled sharply.

The soothing scent of cloves, oranges, cinnamon and lavender drifted to his nostrils.

He breathed it in, slowly, taking deep breaths, until he felt his heart slowing and the fear leaving him.

He tucked the ball away, one hand still gripping his dagger, a feeling of triumph echoing through him.

"Brother, are you all right?" Thor queried, seeing Loki just standing there clutching a dagger.

"Yes," Loki nodded. He tossed the dagger and it landed dead center in the hologram's eye. He imagined it was Nebula's face.

He held a hand out and the dagger magically returned to him. Sheathing it, Loki decided to go and see Viva and tell her what had occurred, and speak to her about the vision he had yesterday. Perhaps the Mind Healer would know what the mystery woman meant.

Soon he knocked on the door of Viva's office.

"Come in!" she called cheerily.

Loki did so. He found her sitting on the couch, dangling some string for Kiva to play with. "Hello, Viva."

She smiled at him, and he wondered how it was that she was still single. Then he reminded himself that was none of his business. "Hello, Loki."

She waved him to a seat on the couch. He stood before her awkwardly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you--" he began, feeling guilty for bothering her on her day off.

"No, not at all. Has something happened?" she queried, looking worried.

"In a way . . ." he began, telling her what had occurred in the arena and then telling her of the dream he had had.

Viva listened without interruption, looking surprised when he spoke of the strange woman he had dreamed. She was puzzled at his description, but did not show it. _How odd. It sounds almost as though he were dreaming of my mother._

"Do you know what she was referring to?" Loki asked.

"I do." Viva replied. "She is referring to an ability I have developed as Mind Healer and Empath. I can travel in your dreams."

"Is that what she meant by facing my fears?" Loki mused.

"Yes. Together we can confront your fears and hopefully banish them," Viva conceded.

"Banish them how?"

"By me going into your head and projecting myself there as a frost-blue knight to help you deal with what you fear most. However, this requires you to trust me implicitly which is why I did not suggest it to begin with."

"I do trust you."

"Then go lie on the couch," she pointed towards it.  He lay down and she placed a pillow behind his head.  Kiva hopped on top of the couch as he looked up at the cat and he reached up, scratching the cat's ear.  Kiva purred as he smiled and Viva moved a chair to the couch, sitting down.

"What do we do now?" Loki asked.

"I need you to close your eyes."

Loki nodded as he closed his eyes and Viva sent calming thoughts into his mind.

"Don't fight me.  Just let me in."

"Right," he said with a nod.

"Concentrate on your breathing.  In and out.  In and out."

Loki breathed as his body relaxed and he realized he heard the soft whisper of the wind and tinkling of wind chimes.  He could smell the orange scent filling his nose and he sighed.

"Loki, can you hear me?" Viva asked.

"Yes," he said in a sleepy tone.

She moved to sit on the couch as she placed her fingers against the sides of his head and she gently rubbed his temples.  Closing her eyes, Viva slowed her breathing and she opened her mind.  She felt her mind link to Loki's. Then she appeared in his mind and she shifted into a Frost Knight.

She looked around when she realized she was in a barren landscape of ice and snow and the sky was dark.  She felt the coldness in the air and a frosty mist blew out of her nose.  She started walking when she saw Loki and he was dressed in his body armor.

Her armor was pale blue and glistened with iridescent highlights. She carried her sword, Frost Reaver across her back and her hair had changed from ebony to platinum. But her eyes were silver and her skin ice pale

"Viva?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me," she said.

"You look...  You look so different."

"This is my warrior persona.  Is this how you see things?"

"Sometimes," he said with a sigh.

"It is so cold and bleak."

A sudden scream made them peer into the darkness and Loki summoned his twin Uru daggers and Viva removed Frost Reaver from the scabbard on her back.

"The scream came from that direction," Loki pointed.  They ran into the darkness while the wind whipped through them and the snow started falling.  They came to a clearing when they saw a temple made of ice and they slowly went inside.  They heard screams and shouts as they came into a main room and their eyes widened.

Several dark shadowy figures were surrounding a woman and she held something wrapped in a blue blanket.

"No!  Please!  He is just a baby!" the woman shouted.

"He is a threat!" one of the shadows shouted, reaching for the blanket.

"Who are they talking about?" Viva asked.

"I think that's me," Loki said, pointing to the blanket.

She watched as Loki tossed the daggers as two of the shadow figures screamed and vanished.  Viva ran toward two more as she swung Frost Reaver and cut through two others.

Loki came between the woman and the largest of the shadows and he thought he could see a face.  The face became clearer as Laufey's face appeared and the shadow figure smiled.

"Well, if it isn't the bastard prince," the figure said in a slightly garbled voice and Loki backed up.

"I am not a bastard!" Loki said, thrusting the daggers, but the figure dodged out of the way.  Viva watched them for a few seconds then she raised Frost Reaver over her head, bellowed and ran at the figure.  She swung the sword as the shadow screamed then vanished and she turned to Loki.

He was looking at the woman as the woman hushed the baby. Loki approached them.

"Is he alright?" he asked.

"Aye, he's fine," the woman said with a nod.  Loki looked at the blanket when something clicked in his head and he blinked.

 _Why do I have a feeling I have seen that blanket before?_ he thought and Viva came over.  She peered at the baby then at the blanket and her eyes slightly widened.

 _No, it can't be,_ she thought after recognizing the pattern.

"Are you from Asgard?" the woman asked, holding the baby against her chest.  "Please.  Don't harm him.  He's just baby."

"We just saved you from those shadows.  We have no intention of harming the baby," Viva said.

"Thank you.  His mother....  She told me to bring him here.  She said he would be safe."

"Safe from Odin and his army?" Loki asked.

"No.  From his father."

"Why would his father wish to harm him?" Viva asked.

"It is because he is too small.  Too weak.  He would never be a proper Jotun."

"That shouldn't matter," Loki said.

"No, it shouldn't, but that is what his father wants."

They watched the woman place the baby on the stone as the blanket fell away from him then she kissed the baby's forehead.

"Be safe, Little Snow," she said then nodded and they watched her leave.  The baby started crying as Loki and Viva looked at the baby and she noticed the markings on the baby's face and body.

 _Those are Laufey’s family markings,_ she thought and Loki blinked.  Suddenly, they heard someone coming as they ran behind a pillar of ice and Odin walked in the room.  He walked to the stone as he looked down and Loki saw the look on Odin's face.  Carefully, Odin lifted the baby up as they watched the baby change and Odin smiled.  He didn't speak as he wrapped the baby in the blanket then in a corner of his cloak and he left the room.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Loki asked.

"Yes," she said as the temple faded and they were surrounded by the ice and snow once more.

A golden light shimmered in the distance as they started walking, but the wind and snow tried to stop them.

"Why is the weather so bad?" Loki shouted over the howling winds.

"It's your mind.  It's fighting us," Viva shouted.

She was nearly blown off her feet by a particularly strong gust.  Loki grabbed her arm. "I've got you!" he panted. "How do I stop this?"

"You have to focus your subconscious and will it to relax!" she cried, rubbing snow from her eyes.

A part of Loki wondered why these defenses had not manifested when Maw had invaded his mind before.

"Why is this happening now?" he yelled, as the wind rose to an unholy shriek. "I allowed you in. Not like Maw. Why didn't they work on him?"

"They probably did--for a time. But Maw knew ways that I will not use to subdue a mind who fights the intrusion of a psychic," Viva explained.

"As for why . . . it is not easy to let go of what you fear. Sometimes the worst enemy you have is yourself."

Loki closed his eyes as he tried to calm down and he breathed hard and fast through his nose.

 _It's all right.  This is Viva not Maw.  She will not harm us_ , he thought, but the wind kept blowing and he opened his eyes to look up at the darkness.

"Stop!" he shouted in a commanding voice and the wind stopped.  The snow slowed to flurries.  He looked at her when they heard someone approaching and Viva saw the little boy she had seen in Loki's nightmare.  Loki watched him walk toward him then Loki looked at Viva and he frowned.  "Why is my subconscious mind a little boy?"

"Because this is how you see yourself.  A frightened little boy who no one loves or wants," Viva said.

"You are safe now," Loki told his small self. "No one will hurt you. You are loved."

"How do you know?" his younger self demanded suspiciously.

Loki paused then knelt and placed his hands on the small Loki's shoulders. "Let me show you our memories.  Look!"

He concentrated, showing his younger self the family session he had with Frigga, Thor, and Odin. He replayed what they had said to him and then he showed the lost little boy self the letters they had written to him. Lastly, he showed him how Thor had helped him with his Bifrost demons and Odin had praised him using the tree imagery.

"Do you see now? You are not unwanted or unloved. Not anymore. **I** love you. And our family does too."

"I love you too," Viva said, and projected love and acceptance at the child.

His younger self blinked, absorbing the truth that Loki had shown him and Viva felt for him.  Two glistening tears fell from his emerald eyes. “Do—do you mean it? It’s not a trick?”

“No. It’s real,” Loki reassured his younger self. Then he drew the small boy into a hug.

Viva wrapped her arms about them both and together their combined embrace of love and acceptance caused his younger self to stop crying and smile instead, as love filled the unwanted child to bursting.

Suddenly, Loki’s younger self began to glow with a steady gold and green light and when the light faded the two dream warriors found they were hugging a tall figure dressed in ceremonial green, gold, and black robes holding a scepter and wearing a golden diadem.

Loki released him and stepped away. “What—what happened to--?” he sputtered.

“Love made me grow,” laughed his adult self. “I am now the prince I was born to be. Love makes all things possible.”

 _Your perception of yourself changed,_ Viva sent. _So now your inner self reflects that._

 _Does this mean I am healed?_ Loki queried.

_No, not yet. But you have made a great stride to being whole again. How you see yourself is half the battle._

The snow and wind had calmed and suddenly there were green shoots poking up from the frosty ground. His princely self grinned.

“See you around!” Then his subconscious vanished.

“Where did he go?” Loki wondered.

“Back to sleep,” Viva informed him. “You have calmed your subconscious.”

“Now what?”

“Let us continue,” the frost-blue knight replied. “Though your subconscious is not actively fighting us any longer, that does not mean your fears are laid to rest.”

No sooner had the words left her mouth then they heard the clash of steel on steel and cries of battle.

“This way!” Loki called, and led the way down a snowy slope into a clearing.

There they saw another Loki, this one dressed in gray with a soft green tunic, barefoot, fighting a blue-skinned warrior maid with bionic implants in her arm, leg, and head. Blood dripped from several slashes on his person, and stained the snowy ground crimson.

“You cannot defeat me, Trickster!” Nebula snarled. “You are weak! Unfit!”

“I beg your pardon?” the armored Loki cried. “You are the one who is unfit, lady! Unfit to command so much as a flea circus!”

Nebula turned, blinking as she beheld the two warriors. “Have at thee, varlets!” she howled and rushed them.

Loki dodged and tossed a dagger at her. It embedded itself in her arm.

“Nice shot!” Viva said approvingly, then slashed Frost Reaver down at the other woman.

“Traitor!” Nebula growled.

“What did you call me?” the frost-blue knight demanded.

“Traitor to your own kind!” Nebula spat. “You are a woman, yet you fight on his side!”

She parried Nebula’s rush, setting the other back on her heels.

“I fight on the side of right, not might,” Viva snapped. She spun Frost Reaver about and brought it smashing down against Nebula’s skull.

The blue assassin staggered, going to one knee.

Then Loki swooped down upon her, stabbing her in the opposite shoulder, and Nebula cried out, then lunged upward, trying to skewer him.

Until the barefoot Loki smashed her over the back of the head with a rock.

Nebula crumpled to the ground and lay still. An instant later she vanished.

Barefoot Loki saluted his rescuers, then disappeared.

“Well, that’s one fear laid to rest,” Viva declared in satisfaction. “Well done!”

“One down and who knows how many more to go?” Loki muttered.

“Would you like to continue?” the blue knight asked. “Or do you feel drained and tired? If you do, then we can go back and wake up. Sometimes being in the dream realm can exhaust you.”

Loki considered. He was feeling rather tired. “But there are more fears to fight,” he pointed out.

“Yes. But we do not have to battle them all in one day,” Viva said reasonably. “Who was the blue warrior maid we fought?”

“Her name was Nebula. She was one of Thanos’ adopted daughters. She was trained to be a master assassin. She would torture me if I refused to do what Thanos wished—which was tell him where the Tesseract was hidden.”

Viva’s mouth tightened into a grim line. “I see. Well, she has been defeated.”

Loki debated whether or not to go on. He wasn’t sure he wanted to face Ebony Maw yet. At the same time he didn’t want to leave.

Off to the left there came the unmistakable crack of a whip upon flesh.

Loki snarled. “Come, Lady Viva! Someone is in trouble!”

Together the two dream warriors raced towards the dreadful noise, weapons drawn.

This time they emerged onto a crowded arena, similar to the sparring one Loki had been using. But unlike the real one, this one had high stone walls and benches built in a semi-circle overlooking the sands where a huge black wolf with bright green eyes fought a tall alien wielding a whip and a glaive.

“Corvus!” Loki spat, his eyes blazing.

“Who?”

“Corvus Glaive. Thanos’ second.” Loki growled.

Corvus attacked the snarling wolf, thrusting with his glaive and striking with the whip.

The wolf, recognizing the glaive as the bigger threat, dodged it, and only the whip struck him.

The two adversaries circled, while above in the stands, faceless people jeered and yelled at Corvus to finish off the monster.

The great wolf lunged, his teeth scoring Corvus’s side.

Thanos’ general cursed in some alien tongue, then stabbed again with his glaive.

It sliced a shallow cut along the wolf’s shoulder.

As the wolf drew back, his snarl growing to a crescendo, Loki and Viva flipped over the stone wall and landed in the arena, inbetween the wolf and Corvus.

“Who the hell are you?” Corvus demanded. “This is none of your business! Leave!”

“We’re making it our business!” Viva snapped.

“Your funeral, babe,” laughed the alien.

“I rather doubt that,” answered the blue knight, and she sliced the whip in two with Frost Reaver, the runes along the blade glowing brilliant cobalt.

“You bitch!” Corvus cried, dropping the now useless whip. “You’re going to pay for that!”

“Make me!” Viva taunted, then she parried a blow from the glaive.

Loki summoned a scepter and thrust it at Corvus, it glowed and then discharged a bolt of blue magic.

It slammed into Corvus and knocked him flying.

As the other flipped to his feet, the gigantic wolf sprang, its huge front paws pinning the alien to the ground. Corvus screamed as the wolf’s fangs sought his throat.

“No! Get it off! Get it away!”

“In your dreams!” Loki giggled. “See you in Hel, you pathetic wanna be!”

He reversed his scepter, bringing the butt end down upon Corvus’ head. His former tormentor went down, stunned.

The wolf quit growling and went and licked Loki’s hand. He ruffled the sleek fur, and the wolf whined happily and wagged his tail slightly.

Before Loki could speak, the wolf turned and became a large flowering tree.

Loki bowed and muttered, ”That’s two!”

Before Viva could persuade him to leave, Loki began yawning.

“I think it’s time to go back,” he told his therapist.

“Follow me,” Viva ordered. They soon reached the crossroads in a blink. Loki was now exhausted. “But we’ll be back!” he called, shaking his fist towards the darkening landscape.

Viva slipped from Loki’s mind first, waking a moment later.

Loki felt muzzyheaded, but the dizziness faded and then he found himself waking up as well.

He sat up slowly, a weight upon his chest. Looking over he saw it was Kiva curled upon him.

He laughed softly. “Were you trying to protect me?”

“That or she liked the way you felt like a pillow,” Viva laughed.

Loki turned and saw she was back to normal, with her dark pixie hair and bi-colored eyes, dressed in her soft mint green skirt and royal blue tunic. He almost expected to see the frost-blue knight sitting beside him, but the warrior was gone, lost like a dream upon waking.

“How do you feel?” she asked then.

“I feel good.”

“Norns be praised!” Viva said in relief.

Loki reached for her hand and clasped it. “We make a good team.”

They smiled at each other, their grins identical, though they did not realize it.

“Yes,” she agreed. “We will do this again soon.”

“I look forward to it.”

He gently gave Kiva to her mistress, then rose and stretched. “I think I need to change before lunch,” he stated.

As he left the office, another thought occurred to him. He remembered the baby wrapped in the patterned blanket. He did not know why the blanket seemed familiar, but he knew whom to ask about it.

He spun on his heel and headed down to Frigga’s solar.


	12. Patterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki asks Frigga about the baby blanket he saw in his memories, and Frigga shows him it, having saved it all those years ago. She explains the significance of the pattern, and then Loki sees the pattern again in a tapestry and an unfinished painting. Coincidence or by design? He also has a strange dream of himself as a baby with the blanket again.

Loki knocked on the solar door. "Mother, are you in there? It's Loki."

"Come in, dear," he heard Frigga say.

He entered the room, which was well lit with not just ceiling lamps but the sun shining in from three huge windows. Frigga was seated in a comfortable armchair, stitching what looked like a set of baby clothes. Her ladies, Gunnora, Agnilda, Rayna, and Tylka were spread out around her, they were working on a quilt, sewing blocks onto a quilt topper.

"Good afternoon, Mother, ladies," Loki greeted the other women politely.

"Good afternoon, My Prince!" the ladies said, and got up to give him a curtsey.

Frigga smiled at him. "What brings you here at this time of day, Loki?"

Loki approached her, his hands clasped behind his back. "Well . . . I was having a session with Viva when I recalled something I never did before."

Frigga nodded, then gestured to her ladies. "Keep piecing that quilt, darlings. I need to speak privately with my son."

Loki followed his mother into the storage room, which contained all kinds of fabrics, threads, and other things to make clothes. There was a padded bench inside and both of them sat down on it. Frigga waved a hand and the room's privacy wards were activated.

"Now, what did you want to tell me?" she asked.

"As I said, I was having a session when I remembered something. I remembered when Father took me from the temple, I was wrapped in a special blanket with an unusual pattern. It was like knots entwined together with a wolf's head inbetween them. I wondered if you might still have the blanket, or if you recall it." Loki said, feeling suddenly foolish.

Frigga placed her hand in his. "Of course I still have it, darling. I saved a few things from when you and Thor were babies. I put preserving charms on them."

"You still have it?" Loki gaped at her. "Can I see it?"

"I would need to send one of the maids to fetch it from the storage room it is in." Frigga said. "How strange, I haven't thought of that in many years. But now that you mention it, I can't stop thinking about it."

"Neither can I. I thought . . . it might be a clue to who my birth mother was," Loki said.

"I know that the blanket was handmade, not something one would buy in the market," Frigga said. "Are you thinking of trying to contact her—if she still lives?"

"Maybe. But mostly I just want to know who she was. If she was Jotun, or even the queen who now rules with Laufey."

"I understand, dear." She patted Loki's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Today I feel wonderful." Loki said, and told her about what they had done in the dream realm.

"I'm impressed," Frigga admitted. "It would seem you are healing well from your ordeal, Loki."

Loki shrugged. "Yes, if a bit slower than I had hoped. Still, beggars can't be choosers, as the mortals say."

"I shall send Tabitha to fetch the blanket," Frigga said, and they left the storage room.

Once the maid had been dispatched, there was nothing to do but wait. Loki seated himself on a chair and poured himself a cup of tea, sipping it while making small talk with his mother's ladies, all of whom he had known for centuries.

"Here, My Queen," Tabitha said triumphantly some forty minutes later. In her arms she bore a silvery bundle. Loki recognized the wrappings of silkane, a lightweight material found on Asgard, spun from the secretions left by silkworms mixed with the fibers of taro leaves, to make cloth that would keep out dust, moths, germs, and other things that would destroy fabrics. But silkane was worth its weight in gold, it was so costly to make, and to see Frigga had used an entire piece of it to wrap his baby blanket in made Loki flush. _She treasured it that much?_ He thought wonderingly. He looked down briefly at his hands, thinking rapidly that if she had treasured a mere object so, how much more had she treasured the baby wrapped in it? _Obviously more than the woman who bore you did._

Tabitha handed the wrapped blanket to the queen reverently, curtseying. Frigga smiled and told her to have some tea and cakes, then she carried the bundle over to Loki. Her ladies drew back respectfully so she could lay it on the table and undo the wrappings.

Loki stared at what was revealed. There, among the silvery casing, was a blanket big enough to wrap an infant in. It was made of ice blue fabric that looked exceedingly soft and warm. Woven into the fabric were concentric circles and knots, and between every second circle was a wolf's head, with twinkling green eyes and questing nose. The circles and knots were colored green, gold, and royal blue, and they glistened slightly in the light. Up on top, runes in gold thread spelled out 'Loki'.

"Oh!" exclaimed Rayna, one of Frigga's younger ladies. "It is beautiful, My Queen! Such a fine weave!"

Loki cautiously reached out a hand to touch the blanket, his fingers gliding over the exquisite softness. "It is as if it were spun from clouds with fur!" he marveled.

Frigga nodded. "Does it match the one in your dream?"

Loki nodded. "It does. What is it made from?"

"I believe the fabric is called cloud wool, it is one woven from the hair of Jotun goats, very soft, lightweight, yet warm enough to keep out the frost of winter." Frigga replied. "You were bundled from head to toe in it."

"How odd, My Queen," mused Agnilda. "Aren't Jotun babies immune to cold?"

"Perhaps as babies they don't develop the immunity right away," Frigga answered. "A duck's feathers are waterproof, but as ducklings they are born almost naked with only fluff."

Loki was examining the pattern in the weaving. "Then this is a Jotun pattern?"

Frigga shook her head. "Actually, dear, it is Vanir."

Loki lofted an eyebrow. "Vanir? How can you tell?"

Frigga gently picked up a corner of the blanket. "See the pattern here—the knots and circles entwined? That is an old Vanir pattern women have been weaving there for time out of mind. The pattern represents health, love, and unending happiness. All Vanir mothers weave blankets and tunics for their babes with this on it. The colors too are representative. Green for growing things and new life, gold for the sunshine, blue for health and prosperity." Frigga's hand gently traced each circle. "The pattern repeats so the circle remains unbroken. Or so my Lady Grandmother used to tell my sister and me."

"What of the wolf? Is that a Jotun symbol?" Loki queried.

But again Frigga shook her head. "It may be, but the wolf is the symbol for royalty in Vanaheim. The noble wolf, guardian and protector of the realm, loyal to his pack, who is family, fierce and gentle, honorable and wise. My father's banner bore a wolf running on a green and gold field."

Loki frowned. "But why would a Jotun baby have a Vanir blanket?"

"Well, there were Vanir at court in Jotunheim," Frigga replied. "They accompanied my sister Freya there when she became queen. Not all of them might have left when she passed. Some may have stayed to serve the new queen. They say King Laufey is a hard man, with a heart made of stone, and not one given to smiling and laughing. Perhaps a few Vanir ladies thought to keep the queen company and one of them wove this when she was expecting."

Loki shrugged. "I guess it doesn't really matter who made it." He indicated the runes at the top. "And those? Are they Vanir?"

"No. They are Jotun. That is your name, which was probably added on once you were born," Frigga explained.

"I see. Then you did not name me," he stated.

"No, darling. You were named by she who bore you. Perhaps it was the only thing she could give you." Frigga murmured. Once more she marveled at how any woman could have given up her baby that way. Then she thought perhaps the lady did not have a choice. She had heard Jotun law was cold and strict, and there women did not have equal say as they did on Vanaheim and Asgard. And Laufey was a warrior king, who did not know softness—or so it was said. "In Jotun I believe your name means conundrum or tangle but in Vanir it means mystical ruler."

"I was unaware of that," Loki murmured, then he thought how strange it was to have a name which meant two different things in different languages. He wondered why that particular name had been given to him. One would have thought she would have chosen something more traditional. Then again, he supposed the name was accurate.

He studied the blanket some more, then asked, "May I keep this for a bit?"

"Of course. it is yours, after all," Frigga said. "Perhaps it will give you more pleasant dreams."

"Perhaps," was all he said, and then wrapped the blanket back up and tucked it under his arm.

"Oh, Loki," Frigga called after him. He turned. "Try and make sure your kitten doesn't get hair on it. It's rather delicate."

"I will, Mother," he assured her.

Arriving back at his room, Loki set the blanket on his settee while he went to grab one of his magical texts. When he returned with the tome, he found Axelle curled upon the silkane bundle. The kitten purred as she gazed up at him.

"Hey! Get off there, you little _brakmaker_!" Loki scolded. He tried to shoo the cat away. "Mother will skin me if you get hair on that!"

Axelle opened one eye, and yawned insolently.

Loki huffed. "Axelle, go chase mice! Or lie on my bed."

The golden kitten closed her eye, clearly not minded to move anywhere.

Sighing, Loki picked her up and put her on his pillow. She opened both eyes and glared at him affronted.

"Never you mind!" he waved a finger at her. "I make the rules around here."

Unimpressed, Axelle turned about, presenting her back to him, and promptly went back to sleep.

Loki paged open his text and read the spell he wished to cast. Then he sent the book back on the shelf and unwrapped the blanket. He traced several sigils in the air over it then chanted words in Old Norse. _"Finn din skaperen!'_

The spell activated, the runes glowing stridently and he felt the magic go seek as he had commanded.

He waited with bated breath, hoping.

Until after several long moments, he felt the spell fizzle and fade.

"Nine Hells!" he swore.

Either the creator was too far away for the spell to identify . . . or the person was no longer alive.

Heaving a sigh of frustration, the dark-haired sorcerer rewrapped the blanket up and placed it in his dresser drawer, removing the temptation to lie on it again from his kitten.

Ravn was off shopping for a gift for Vanora, according to his request, and Viva had suggested he take the next day off from his sessions to let himself relax. Finding himself at loose ends, Loki decided to take a book out to a secret place beside the pond and read for awhile.

He found his old hideaway easily enough, it was a hammock strung between two oak trees overlooking the pond. He waved a hand to clean the hammock, then restrengthened the cords so it would hold his weight as an adult. He conjured a pillow and then jumped into it, setting it swaying.

Ensconced in the hammock, with the noonday sun dappling the leaves above him, he started to read the book he had chosen. He read two chapters before his eyelids grew heavy and he started to drift off to sleep, the gentle breeze swaying the hammock just enough to encourage him to fall asleep. He didn't even notice when the book fell open over his nose.

_He felt a familiar rocking sensation, not unlike being held in the arms of the Sweet Smelling One. He snuggled deeper into the familiar blue blanket, his hand reaching automatically to clutch another's. As his tiny fingers gripped the other little hand, he sighed contentedly and yawned. His eyes focused blearily upon the hand in his, the hand that was always there at bedtime and naptime._

_Above him he heard a familiar voice singing, and the rocking motion increased. Loki yawned again, then settled down to slumber, his other hand coming up to suck his thumb._

_As he sought the land of dreams, he heard a voice whisper, **The bond that was broken is renewed.**_

He woke suddenly, the voice echoing in his head.

_The bond that was broken is renewed._

He removed the book, looking about. All was peaceful, no one was nearby. Birdsong echoed from the treetops and the sound of a fish splashing made him glance at the pond.

 _I don't understand. Why am I hearing a voice speaking when there is no one here but me?_ He rubbed his eyes and supposed he had dreamt it. For once he was grateful that he hadn't dreamed anything horrifying. In fact, his dream had been oddly peaceful. _I was a baby, falling asleep in a cradle, holding onto Thor's hand,_ he thought. He hadn't known that Frigga had put him and his brother together for naps, but apparently she had, though Thor was older than Loki, he must not have minded sleeping beside his little brother.

Loki smiled reminiscently. _**The bond that was broken is renewed.**_

 _What bond?_ he wondered. He had never considered he had a bond with Thor when he was growing up, but perhaps he had when they were both very small? He sat up, hopping off the hammock. His stomach was rumbling, it was time for lunch.

As he walked back towards the palace, he debated on whether to tell Viva about this dream. He decided to write it down in his journal, though he wouldn't reveal it just yet to the Mind Healer. It was really a silly dream, he thought. It had no bearing on his current issues, and was probably brought on by his studying the blanket. The phrase whispered in his head, nagging at him, but he shoved it aside.

If the bond between him and Thor had been renewed that was all well and good. Perhaps it meant that Loki could trust his brother again.

He walked down the hallway towards the Feast Hall, passing a large tapestry on the way there. He must have gone past that hanging thousands of times before, but this time something caught his eye. He halted and looked at the tapestry. He had never noticed it before, but this particular hanging was not a scene from Asgard's history but a simple weaving of geometric designs to form an aesthetically pleasing whole. The tapestry had been woven in bright threads, cool blues, verdant greens, bright gold, mysterious purple, jet black and crimson. The pattern in the weaving was of concentric circles and knots.

_Like my baby blanket._

He wondered who had woven it, but saw nothing to indicate a signature. The circle without beginning or end, hope and love and renewal. _How is it that I never noticed this before?_

But then, he had never really paid attention before. He would have just shrugged it off as pretty decoration.

But now . . . now he was certain it had been woven by someone versed in Vanir symbolism. Could Frigga have done so?

Shaking his head, he continued on into the Feast Hall. Before he knew it he would be seeing that pattern everywhere.

He entered to see Tyr and a few of the Night Hawks seated at a table. To his surprise, the general waved him over. "Good afternoon, General."

"Good afternoon, my Lord Prince." Tyr said genially. "Would you care to join me and my men for lunch?"

Loki hesitated for a fraction, then slowly nodded. He sat beside the one-armed general, and a servant came and brought him a plate of carved pheasant with gravy, stuffing, and vegetables. Loki found he was actually hungry today and ate more than usual.

"Got your appetite back, Prince Loki?" Tyr inquired knowingly.

Loki looked up from his meal. "I have. How did-?"

"I know because all of us here went through that stage. When we first came home, none of us could eat much. Our stomachs were in revolt."

"Theron's still isn't good," remarked a blonde bearded man with an eye patch. He indicated a slender man with reddish hair and silvery eyes that darted all over. The redhead had his left hand in a cast.

Theron snorted. "We can't all be bottomless pits like you, Sigurd." He glanced shyly at Loki. "I'm Theron Olafson, My Prince. I'm a cartographer. Or I was until they broke my hands." He wriggled his cast hand. "But I'm healing, as you can see."

"And he can still draw with one hand," another said, nodding at his friend.

Loki was startled. "How long ago did you return?" he asked the cartographer.

"Four months, my lord. It's taken that long for my one hand to heal. This one, though, was worse, so it needed a few more surgeries," Theron replied.

"But then he'll be good as new," said another.

"How goes your recovery, My Prince?" Tyr asked as he ate some buttered corn.

"It is proceeding. Lady Viva says I am doing well," Loki replied cautiously.

The general smiled. "You can trust Viva. She is like a miracle worker, eh, lads?"

All of the men at the table lifted their steins in a salute to the Mind Healer.

For a few moments there was silence as they all ate, then one of the soldiers asked, "General, when is the next meeting?"

Tyr paused to drink some beer, then replied, "It is this Friday at seven in the evening." He turned to Loki. "I have been meaning to speak to you, My Prince. To see if you would be interested in attending one of our little meetings as a guest."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "But I am not a soldier, sir."

"No, no, it's not a military matter," Tyr chuckled. "We are all on leave. This is . . . well it's a gathering of us Phoenixes. We meet every month to discuss our recoveries and talk about different methods to cope with our problems. Not just for ourselves, but for others too. Friends, family, sometimes it can be difficult to adjust to life at home after being in Hel. No one knows that better than us. You needn't speak if you don't wish to, my lord. You can just observe. But I thought I would offer, because I remember how difficult it was the first month or so after I came back. And perhaps you would welcome someone else to talk to besides Lady Viva."

"I will think about it, General. Thank you for offering," Loki replied. Today was Wednesday. "I shall send Ravn with a note if I decided to attend."

"Very good, lad." Tyr said, and gave him a friendly clap on the back.

Loki ate some more food, pondering on whether he would like to attend this Phoenix meeting. All of these men shared a common bond, they were all former Night Hawks and all had been prisoners on Muspelheim. But even though he had not shared their captivity, he began to see that he did have a lot in common with these men.

They talked softly with one another, not shouting or yelling like half the warriors in the hall did. Loki felt oddly comfortable around them, not nervous the way he normally did about having a panic attack in mixed company. He sensed that none of these men would be alarmed if he did have one, and would not gossip or jeer at him. He finished his lunch and bid them good day, returning to his quarters.

Ravn was already there, placing the present he had chosen for his baby niece on the table in the parlor. "Afternoon, my lord. Here is the present for Vanora. I hope it meets with your approval."

Loki came to examine the box. Inside was a soft huggable doll and a pretty lilac day dress with a white eyelet apron and tiny socks. "It's perfect, Ravn. You have good taste."

His friend laughed. "I learned from the best, sir."

"Have you eaten yet?" Loki asked shrewdly.

"No, sir. I came straight here."

"Then go and eat." Loki waved him away.

As Ravn scurried out of the room, Loki went to set his book on his nightstand. He spied Axelle still curled up on the pillow.

"Hey, minx." He gently ran his hand down her back.

She gave a lazy sort of half-purr but didn't look at him.

Loki chuckled. "Still mad at me because I wouldn't let you lay on my blanket, huh?"

He continued petting her, scratching under her ears and chin, until she finally rose, stretched, and came over to rub against his hand, her jade eyes sleepy.

Her purr resounded through the room like a ship's engine.

"Guess I'm forgiven, hmm?"

She rolled over on her back, inviting him to play, and he wriggled his fingers and she playfully grabbed them with her sheathed paws and nibbled at him. He stroked her belly, she purred, then sprang to her paws and pounced on his hand.

She play-growled and attacked him, pulling his hand to her chest and pretending to gnaw it while kicking it with her back paws.

Loki recognized that maneuver as one a cat would use to kill and disembowel prey, and grinned. "I think you've killed it, little _brakmaker_!"

His kitten growled some more and then released his hand, sitting up and grooming her paws as if she had not been rolling about on the bed playing a moment earlier.

Loki left her to her grooming and wrote down the dream in his journal, then went down the hall to Viva's office, wanting to see if the young woman wished to play cards or chess or some other game. He knocked on the door, but received no answer.

He turned to leave, disappointed, when he heard Kiva meowing on the other side. Figuring she needed to go out, Loki opened the door. The gray and white forest cat strutted out, her tail held high, and trotted down the hallway. Loki peered into the room, then decided he would wait for Viva inside the office.

As he went to seat himself on the couch, he noticed a half finished canvas propped on an easel in front of the window. Curiosity drew him over to it.

It was a picture of a room in a cottage of silvery stone walls and a braided rug on the floor. There was a fireplace and off to one side was a golden oak cradle with a blanket hanging over the side. There was a cat which looked like Kiva curled beneath the cradle.

Loki eyed the blanket, and with a start saw that it was a soft golden color with the same pattern of interlocking circles and knots as the tapestry and his own baby blanket. Only the color scheme was different. Soft gray, heather purple, mint green, and rose. He also saw cats curled inbetween the circles, they were painted ivory.

"Yggdrasil's Roots!" he exclaimed aloud. "It's nearly the same pattern as mine!"

He cupped his chin in his hand. He wondered briefly why Viva had painted such a scene. Was this her baby blanket or had she been inspired by seeing his in his dream? Then he recalled Frigga saying the pattern was very popular among women who made such things and figured that if it was hers, it was just coincidence that it resembled his own. Perhaps her mother had been Vanir, he had never asked, assuming that her mother had been Asgardian.

He stared at it some more, inconceivably drawn to it, then abruptly he turned away. He should leave. She might not have wanted him to see this unfinished painting and he had now invaded her privacy. Feeling like a spy, he slipped from the office like a shadow. Once she finished it, if she deigned to show him it, he would ask her then about the blanket. Until then he would need to be patient.

He couldn't fathom why he was getting so worked up over a simple pattern on a blanket anyhow. His spell had fizzled, indicating that the creator of his blanket was gone, and it was highly unlikely he would meet anyone in Asgard who had known his mother.

 _Frigga is your mother,_ he reminded himself. _Whoever created that blanket gave you up to die. Who needs a mother like that?_

Pursing his lips, he returned to his room, where he found Ravn straightening his clothing. "Ravn, how would you like to play a game of Empires?" He named a favorite strategy board game of the Asgardian court.

His valet looked up. "That would be splendid, My Prince. Let me get the board and the pieces."

**A/N: Hope you liked this more relaxed chapter!**

**brakmaker~ Norwegian for troublemaker**

**Finn din skaperen~ Norwegian for Find Your Creator**


	13. A Gathering of Phoenixes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attends Tyr's group of Phoenixes and learns something new, meanwhile Viva and Ravn have some trouble with gossipy servants, resulting in Odin's intervention.

 

 

 

 

At supper that evening, Loki sat beside Viva, so he could tell her about Tyr’s invitation to join the Phoenix group. He was also dying to ask her about the painting he had seen, but reined in his curiosity, because he didn’t want to make her angry that he had looked at it before it was finished. Some artists were touchy about people seeing their work before it was finished.

She smiled at Loki over her lamb chops, parslied carrots, and mashed potatoes. “How was your day, Prince Loki?”

“It was very relaxing,” he told her. “I visited with my mother, read a book, and played Empires. Then I fell asleep in my hammock and had a peaceful dream for once.”

“That sounds lovely,” she said. “I’m glad you seem to be making some good progress with your therapy. Like you did earlier when you stopped your panic attack. I meant to tell you that you should be very proud that you managed to do that.”

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. Knowing when to act before you have an episode is the key to taking control of your life back.” Viva reassured him. “Have you had any today?”

“No,” Loki murmured, taking a bite of his lamb chop. “I haven’t. I can’t remember the last time I went this long without one.”

“That’s good. It means that you are healing. Slowly but surely.”

“There is something else I wished to speak about,” he began. “I met with Tyr over lunch and he suggested I come and observe this . . . gathering of Phoenixes he holds every few weeks.” Loki explained what Tyr had told him the group was. “What do you think?”

“I approve wholeheartedly,” Viva said enthusiastically. “When Tyr had sessions with me, I suggested a group like that, because sometimes you need the support and advice of people who have gone through the same thing you have. As a Mind Healer, I am available to you to discuss whatever you need, but I do not have the experience that Tyr and his soldiers do of being prisoners and withstanding mental and physical torture.”

Loki shuddered. “I pray to the Norns you never experience that!” The thought made him feel sick and he took several deep breaths to calm himself.

“I do not intend to. But attend the meeting if you like. It can’t hurt and perhaps it also may help just to talk about different issues and hear other’s solutions to problems you may have.”

“Then you believe this to be a good idea?”

Viva nodded. “New perspectives are always a good idea. Not only that, but you may make some new friends also.”

Loki thought about that. “I . . . have never had many of those.”

“You don’t need many, Loki. Just ones that you can trust to have your back,” she pointed out.

“Like you,” he replied honestly.

She colored slightly, her fair skin showing even the hint of a blush.  “You honor me.”

“You are worth doing so,” he answered. Then he asked softly, “What did you do today?”

“Nothing much. I went for a walk and I painted for awhile.”

“Oh. Would you mind showing me when it is finished?”

She hesitated. “You would probably find the subject matter boring.”

“I’ll be the judge of that, my lady.”

“Very well. When it is finished,” she agreed.

Then perhaps he would have an answer to his question.

 

Friday arrived, and Loki had arranged to have a small picnic on the Green Terrace, a part of the royal gardens he was especially fond of. It was a series of beautifully sculpted topiary bushes amid large flowering hartwood trees, and a marble fountain of a horse rearing, which was dotted with water lilies and large angelwing fish—the fish were blue-green and had fins that resembled white wings, when they swam it looked as though they were soaring.

There were tables of white thornwood and chairs with cushions set up for the prince and his guests, Lady Astrid and her daughter, Lady Vanora. Loki had placed a small seat lined with lambswool beneath a pink hartwood to provide shade, and the seat would rock gently with magic when the baby was in it.

A light breeze blew through the leaves as he smelled the scent of the nearby flowers and smiled.  Ravn led Astrid into the garden while Loki turned, making a small bow.

"Lady Astrid, it is good to see you again," Loki said, walking to them.  He looked at Vanora then at the baby blanket she was wrapped in and he blinked.

"Hello, little one," Loki crooned, and the baby smiled up at him, her lapis eyes huge in her pixie face. "She is adorable."

"Thank you, My Prince." Her mother said proudly.

Loki examined the blanket. "Is this made from cloud wool?" he asked, indicating the rose colored fabric.

"It is, my lord," Astrid smiled. "Her grandmother bought it in the market from a Jotun wool seller. There is nothing as soft to a baby's skin."

 _I know_ , he thought as he remembered how soft his own blanket felt.  He looked at the little silk roses stitched onto the edges, but he also noticed some Vanir patterns on the blanket.

"That interlocking circle pattern . . .that's Vanir," he murmured.

"Our great-grandmother was from there," Astrid told him. Vanora held her hands out to Loki. "Would you like to hold her, my lord? She seems to want you to."

Loki felt a little unsure as he lifted the baby up and he held her against his chest.  Vanora looked up at him as she wrapped her fingers around his finger and Loki smiled.  He gently rocked her as Vanora leaned her head against his chest and Ravn gave him a pleased look.

 _So small and innocent,_ Loki thought as he held the baby carefully. _And so very precious._

For a split second, he heard Maw's voice in his head.

"Wait until she finds out what sort of monster you are.  She will look upon you with only fear and dread in her eyes."

Ravn noticed the look in Loki's eyes as he gently took Vanora from him and Astrid walked closer to Loki.

"My lord, are you alright?" she asked.  Loki took a few deep breathes before he calmed down and  he nodded his head.

"I do apologize.  I thought I was going to drop her," Loki lied and she nodded.  Ravn handed the baby back to him as Loki rocked her and she placed her head against his chest.  She seemed to fuss over the fast beat of his heart and Loki started humming.

"I know.  I know." he whispered and she settled once his heartbeat returned to normal.

“She likes you, My Prince,” Ravn grinned. “The first time I held her she cried.”

“Because you scared her, Ravn.” Astrid reproved. “You woke her from her nap and she was startled.”

“I will never do that again,” her brother laughed. “Vanora has a set of lungs like General Tyr!”

Loki smiled as the baby looked at him and he looked down at her.

"That was rude, wasn't it, Princess?" Loki teased and they laughed.

 “You should hear her when she is hungry, My Prince,” Astrid said. “They can hear her in Midgard.”

"I see," he said and he rocked Vanora.  The baby yawned and the sound of his heartbeat sent her off to sleep.

"Well, look at that.  She never falls asleep so quickly," Ravn said.

"Do you wish me to put her in her basket?" Astrid asked.

"No.  We're fine," Loki said.

He sat down, cradling the baby in his arm, her tiny fingers still clutching his thumb.

Astrid sat as he looked at Ravn and Loki nodded for him to sit.  Ravn looked surprised then he sat and the servants served the tea.

"You are a natural with children, my lord," she remarked. "Even her father hasn't been able to get her to sleep like that."

"I am?" Loki was startled. "This is the first time I have held a baby."

"I would never have guessed."

Loki looked down at the sleeping baby as he smiled then he reached over and picked up the teacup.  He took a sip of tea when the baby wiggled a little to get comfortable and she made a small sigh.

"If I may ask," Astrid said and he nodded for her to continue.  "How are you?"

"I am slowly getting better," Loki answered, touched by her concern. "At least, I don't think I have woken Ravn recently screaming."

“Not recently, My Prince,” Ravn said wryly.

"That is good," Astrid said, but Loki noticed she seemed worried about something.

"Is there something wrong?" Loki asked.

"You didn't almost drop her, did you?"

"No.  I...  I had a small flash of something, but it appears she was able to calm me down," he said, looking at the sleeping baby.

"When her father holds her while he is in a bad mood, she gets very fussy.  My mother told me it was because she didn't like to hear his heart crying.  Once he calmed down, she was fine."

"Is that why?" he whispered to the baby and she sighed, lightly squeezing his thumb.

“Haakon calls her his little sunshine,” Astrid told him. “He and my older daughter Krista fight to be the first one to pick her up in the morning.”

Loki nodded when he smelt something and looked down at the baby.

"Do they sometimes call her Stinky?" he said with a small laugh.

"Oh! Astrid said, standing up and taking Vanora from him.  "I am so sorry!"

"It's fine.  There is a tent over there for some privacy."

Astrid nodded as she headed for the white tent and Ravn laughed.

"Babies are known to do that," Ravn said.  One of the servants helped Loki wash his hands as he nodded and Astrid returned a few minutes later.  Loki held his arms out as she gave the baby back to him and Vanora snuggled against his chest.

Axelle padded over to see what Loki was holding, standing up and putting her paws on his leg.

"I know, I'm holding someone who isn't you," Loki said to the kitten. "This is Vanora."

Axelle hopped onto the arm of the chair for a better look and her tail slowly moved side to side.  She sniffed the baby's hand as Vanora reached over to pat the kitten and Loki gently took her tiny hand.

"Nice kitty," Loki said, helping her pat Axelle and the kitten purred.

 

"What a beautiful cat!" Astrid exclaimed. "Is she yours?"

"Yes, she adopted me," Loki said. "Her name is Axelle, she is my therapy cat. She is a forest cat, they are very friendly."

"She seems to like children."

 

"Forest cats like almost everyone," Loki replied. "Unless you harm them."

"Perhaps I should get one for Krista. I think she would like a pet to play with."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with small talk and laughter as Loki relaxed, even though his arm went numb a few times from holding the baby, and he felt the spark of hope growing stronger and brighter.

The sun was starting to go down as Ravn and Loki watched the carriage stop while the footman opened the door and Lady Astrid was helped inside.  Loki moved Vanora toward her while the baby whimpered and fussed about being separated from her new friend and Loki hushed her.

"Now, now, Little Flower, it's alright.  Mama will bring you back to see me soon," he whispered, rocking her.  Vanora calmed down as Astrid smiled and he handed her the baby.

"It appears you have made a friend for life, my lord," she said and he nodded.  The footman closed the door as she made Vanora wave goodbye. Loki waved, watching the carriage leaving.  Ravn noticed the sad look in Loki's eyes as they returned to the palace and Loki glanced at him.

"I'm fine," Loki said and his friend nodded.

"I know.  And I understand how you feel.  I miss them when they leave, too."

"I admit I was really nervous about holding Vanora.  Like I told her mother, I never held a baby before."

Axelle had run up to them as he leaned down to pick her off the ground and he cradled her in his arms.

"And yet you are great at holding a kitten," Ravn teased and Loki looked at the kitten.

"That's different."

"No, it's not.  Both of them are very delicate creatures and yet you hold them perfectly.  If I am be so bold, I think you will make a great father one day."

"Thank you...I think."

"You will," he said as they arrived at Loki's chambers and Ravn opened the door.  "Do you need me for anything else?"

"No, you can go."

"I will return when it's time to get you ready for dinner."

Loki watched him walking away then Loki held the kitten up to look into her face and he sighed.

"Do you think he's right?  Will I make a great father some day?" Loki asked and Axelle meowed, gently touching his face with her paws.  "Is that "You're a great father to me"?"

Axelle purred as he smiled, held the kitten to his chest then he went into his chambers, closing the door behind him.

At dinner that night, Loki elected to sit with his parents, figuring they would be quieter than Thor and his friends, and right then he needed to keep the relaxed feeling he had from the afternoon going.

Frigga smiled at him over her wine glass. "What did you do today, Loki?"

"I had a very good visit from Lady Astrid and her baby daughter," he answered. "You remember Astrid, Mother. Ravn's sister, and Earl Haakon's wife?"

 

"Of course I do," Frigga chuckled. "She recently had a baby, about four months ago."  Which was right around the time Loki was captured, though she did not mention that. "How was she doing? They have not been back at court  yet."

"Astrid looks very well and Vanora is thriving," Loki replied, eating a stuffed mushroom.

"That is good news," Odin said, drinking some mead and eating a mini meat pie.

"I do admit I was a little nervous around Vanora.  I never held a baby before."

"How did she react to you holding her?" Frigga asked.

"She was fine.  In fact, she fell asleep," he said with a small grin.

"That's because she knew she could trust you.  Just like you trusted me," Odin said.

"I did?"

"Yes.  Shortly after I had found you in the temple, you fell asleep in my arms and you had a look of complete contentment on your face."

"After he had returned to Asgard, you woke up and fussed after he had handed you to me," Frigga said.

"Vanora fussed after I handed her back to Astrid," Loki said when he thought of something and sighed.  "She also fussed when I had a small episode."

"What was it about?" Odin asked, sounding concerned.

"I heard Maw's voice in my head.  He taunted me about her being terrified once she realizes what I really am.  A monster."

Odin growled as he remembered how terrified Maw was of him just before Odin had killed him and he took a long drink of mead.

"You used to fuss when your father held you while he was angry or upset.  I was told it was because his heart was beating too hard.  Once he calmed down, you were fine."

"I believe you were right.   Ravn said I would make a great father someday," Loki said, sighing.

"You will, darling," she said, patting his hand.

"I just find it odd.  Me with a house filled with children.  I think my hair would turn white due to all the craziness."

"No, I believe you would love all the craziness."

"Imagine a little Loki running around," Odin said, smiling.

"He would be adorable," Frigga said and Loki laughed, shaking his head.

 _That's all I need.  A little imp who looks just like me_ , he thought then ate some of the roast.

"Or a daughter. You would need to beat off the boys with your sword," his mother laughed. "And Thor would help you."

"I am sure he would," Loki said, looking at Thor.  Thor nodded as he raised his tankard and Loki raised his goblet.

He looked around the room as he listened to the sounds of laughter and talking when Loki glanced over to the table where Tyr and his men sat and he caught a glimpse of a young lady sitting next to Tyr.  She was talking and laughing with the General and Frigga noticed him looking at the young woman.

"Ah, that's General Tyr's youngest daughter.  I believe her name is Sigyn," she whispered.

"I remember him having daughters, but I never met any of them," Loki said when he saw Sigyn walk away and he noticed she was wearing the robes of a green mage, pale green with the broad golden stripe of a mistress of botanical healing.  She left the room as he sighed and Frigga saw the look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes," he nodded and she patted his hand.  She knew Loki never felt confident when it came to women due to the young maidens being interested in Thor more than him.  She sent a small prayer to the Norns for him to find the strength to try with Sigyn and she took a sip of wine.

 

After dinner, Loki returned to his chambers when he picked up Axelle and he walked to the desk.  He decided to write down his time with Ravn's sister and niece and he opened the journal.  He wrote down his thoughts and feelings and he included Maw's words.  He also wrote down how Vanora reacted to the episode and he questioned if she really could understand why he was upset.  He also wrote down his thoughts about becoming a father at some point and if it would be a good idea.  Looking at what he wrote, Loki closed the journal and used the quill to tease Axelle, who was sitting on the desk.  The kitten jumped and swatted at the feather quill as he smiled then picked her up, putting the quill back in the holder.

"You really are a good companion." he said, holding the kitten up to his face and Axelle purred.  Loki yawned as he looked at the bed when he got up and walked over to it.  He went to rest on the bed with Axelle on his chest while he looked at the ceiling then he soon drifted off to sleep.

 

~*~*0000~*~*

 

"Prince Loki, wake up!" he heard Ravn's voice calling him from the mists inbetween asleep and awake. "It's almost time for you to attend your meeting with the general."

 

Loki stirred and woke, blinking his eyes several times. "What time is it, Ravn?"

 

"It is seven thirty, sir," the valet answered. "I figured you would like some time to wash up beforehand."

“Yes, thank you,” Loki said, sitting up. He rose and went to the bathing room, where he washed his face and hands.

Afterwards he put on the clean tunic Ravn gave him, it was gold with green vines on the sleeves. Then he pulled his hair back into a tail.

“You look very dashing, sir,” Ravn commented.

“By which you mean I don’t look like something the cat dragged in,” Loki teased.

“My Lord Prince!” Ravn sputtered. “I would never—”

“Relax, Ragnarsson! I’m only joking,” Loki chuckled.

Ravn laughed. “You got me again, sir.” His blue eyes sparkled. “I will set out your pajamas on the bed for when you return. Unless you would like me to wait up and bring you tea or something.”

“No, I’m sure Tyr will have refreshments served,” Loki waved away the offer. “Best you get some sleep. In case you are awakened early,” he remarked, referring to the occasional nightmares he was prone to.

“Of course, My Prince. I hope you have a good experience,” Ravn said sincerely.

“So do I,” Loki said fervently. He put Axelle on his shoulder, and then strode out the door, leaving the valet to make up the bed and lay out his nightclothes.

Loki went down the corridor, turned right, and then down a side corridor and turned left. Tyr held his meetings in an old lounge with several couches and tables for him and his men to sit at. The walls held old murals of pastoral scenes.

When he arrived he found the general, his former captain, Drago, Theron the cartographer, and Sigurd already there. Someone had placed a lavender plant in the center of one table, and a pitcher with cider and cups rested upon the corner of the table, as well as a platter of sandwiches and jam tarts.

Tyr turned at Loki’s entrance, and bowed. “Prince Loki, welcome to our gathering of Phoenixes!” He gestured to the men beside him. “Some of my men you met before, but just in case you’ve forgotten, let me introduce you.”

“Thank you, General,” Loki said. He greeted the other men present. “Is this all of us?”

“No, a few others will join us,” Tyr replied. He held out his fingers for Axelle to sniff. “Hello, little one. You look like Lady Viva’s cat, except hers is gray and white.”

“That’s because Kiva is her mother,” Loki told him. “Viva gave me Axelle when she chose to come to wake me from a particularly bad night terror.”

“The cat is nearly as wise as the Lady,” Tyr smiled. “Please, have a seat. Take some refreshments.”

After Loki had done so, Tyr sat beside him and said, “Let me tell you a bit about what we do here. This is mainly a group to discuss different issues we have with our recovery and to get input from our fellow Phoenixes or to simply listen and offer support. If you would like to share an incident, you simply stand up and do so. If you have a question, you just raise your hand and I will call on you and then you ask it and see what answers you may get. This is a rather informal group, so the men will talk freely here. I have finally gotten then to stop addressing me as sir, because here in this room I am simply Tyr. You, however, they will address according to your rank, unless you inform them otherwise.”

“I understand.” Loki said, nibbling a jam tart. He sipped some cider, noting that it was not alcoholic.

Seeing Loki’s surprise, Tyr said, “We drink regular cider here or fruit juices. It has been proven that alcohol only increases the level of depression and dark thoughts we have, so we mostly have refrained from drinking too much, especially here.”

“That is wise,” Loki said.

As they talked five other men entered the room, bringing the total to ten including Loki. Tyr had explained that not all the Night Hawks attended every meeting, it depended upon whether or not they felt they needed to, or if they had prior engagements.

The general waited until five after eight before calling the meeting to order.

Loki had seated himself on the couch nearest the door, content to observe.

"Now who would like to go first?" Tyr asked.

Theron stood as he looked at the others and Tyr nodded his head for him to speak.

"I had the nightmare again about what happened to my hands," Theron started as he looked at his hands.  "I could hear the laughter as each bone broke and the pain...  What I found interesting was how I wasn't as frightened as I had been in the past.  I came to the conclusion pain was something I had to live with and my hands are healing.  I know it will take time for them to completely heal.  But I also know there is a chance they will never be the same.  That I will need to learn a new way of drawing maps as well as other thing.  Does the thought of that happening bother me?  Yes, it does.  But I am more than just my hands."

The men cheered as he sat back down and Loki looked at him.  He wondered if he could mange if his hands were as badly damaged as Theron's hands.  His hands helped him control his magic and  the thought of a spell going wrong due to his hands caused a small shiver to move through him.

The next man was a redhead with two braids and a mustache.  His name was Olaf. "The other day I was walking with my son through the market and we passed a stall where I smelled charcoal burning. And . . . it scared me so badly I froze.  My son who is ten had to call me three times to get me to come back. I thought . . . I thought I was over that but I guess not."

"Remember, Olaf, Lady Viva said that sometimes our fears ambush us." remarked another man.

"It's happened to me," said Sigurd.

"Aye, me also," agreed Leif.

 _Me also_ , Loki thought.

"And what did you do?" Tyr prompted.

"I did counted breathing," answered one.

"I remind myself that I am safe and no one is going to hurt me," Theron said.

"I think of a good place that I love being in," answered Sigurd.

"I do meditation exercises," reported another.

Loki made a mental note to ask about that later, then said quietly, 'The last time I started to have one, I stopped it with my diffuser." He pulled the orange ball out of his pocket.

 

"What is that, My Prince?" asked Theron.

"It's a porous ball with scented oils that calm and relax you inside. When you breathe it in, it causes you to calm down. Here." He held the ball out to the other man.

"This is marvelous!" the cartographer exclaimed. He passed the ball to Sigurd and it went around the room.

When Tyr took it, he said,"I believe my daughter Sigyn can make these, she is a green mage, My Prince. I smell lavender and cloves."

Loki nodded, pleased with how the reception of the diffuser was received.

After handing the ball back, Tyr thanked Loki for showing it to them.

"I have a question for you," Loki said once he had placed the diffuser away. "How do you do this meditation you speak of?"

 

"It's a way of breathing and focusing your mind, my lord," Tyr replied. "Why don't we do a brief session now?"

 

Loki followed along as Tyr led the group in some simple meditation exercises designed clear one's mind and relax. He found it to be quite serene and not at all difficult to do. It reminded him of the state of concentration he needed  to put his mind in when he used magic.

Axelle purred in delight, then promptly went to sleep on Loki's lap, satisfied her master would not need her at this time.

While Loki was learning how to meditate, Viva was finishing up her painting, She wiped her hands on a clean cloth and decided to go down to the kitchens for a snack. On the way there she met Ravn.

 

"Hello, my lady," he greeted her, bowing slightly. He carried a small repast on a plate in one hand. "I forgot to eat earlier."

As they were traversing the hallway, they came upon three other servants gossiping, and the topic of their conversation was Loki.

"Have you heard that Prince Loki succumbs more and more to madness every day?" whispered a tall maid with a large nose.

 

"I've heard that he almost caused a riot in the hall the other evening," smirked a Groom of the Chamber wearing white and gold livery.

 

"They ought to lock him up like the crazy beast he is!' cried the second maid.

A furious Ravn set his plate to hover with a spell and stalked over to the three, He recognized the big-nosed maid and the Groom as the servants who had been loitering in the hall a few evenings ago that Tyr had driven off. "Gossiping again, Knute and Dravina?" Ravn remarked coldly. As Loki's private valet he outranked both of them in the hierarchy of servants.

The three jumped upon hearing his voice, having been so busy talking they hadn't even noticed him. "Sir, we weren't saying anything untrue!" protested Dravina.

 

"Weren't you?" Ravn demanded. "My Prince is NOT mad or even close to it! Now hold your tongue, you stupid wench!"

 

"How dare you speak to her like that?" Knute cried. "Just because you kiss the prince's arse--!"

 

"Watch your mouth, Knute!" snarled the valet. "Before I do it for you. You speak nothing but rumors and lies and pretend you know what you're talking about but the truth is you don't know your arse from a hole in the ground!"

 

"We know your master may be crazy!" put in the second maid.

"Prince Loki is not and never was crazy," Viva declared, her eyes flashing. "I do not know where you heard that piece of information but it's as stale as a troll's breath." She walked over and gave the maid a Look that should have skewered the woman where she stood.

 

The maid flinched and backed away. "Begging yer pardon, milady! I meant no disrespect!" She curtsied and then darted away.

"Mind you repeat no more gossip, or else you may be speaking to the Steward about finding new employment." Viva warned

"You think you're so high and mighty, Ravn!" sneered Knute. "But the truth is you only got your position because the prince felt sorry for you, Whereas I am a jarl's son--"

 

"Whose father paid to have Lord Brykfathn take you off his hands!" Ravn shot back. "And as the prince's valet, I outrank you, Knute."

"Ha! The servant to a crazy beast like Loki has no rank worthy of the name!"

Ravn's eyes narrowed to slits. "Say that again and you'll be drinking your meals through a straw Bjornsson!"

"Why? Can't handle the truth? Loony Loki belongs in a cell--"

Ravn's fist hit him right in the mouth and sent him into the wall.

 

"You--you HIT me!" Knut howled, holding his bleeding mouth.

 

"Next time keep your filthy mouth shut!"

 

"I could report you for that!" Dravina began.

 

Viva caught her eyes with her own and hissed, "No, you will report nothing, you talebaring witch! Look at me!"

 

Like a mouse that sees a hawk circling, the maid gazed into Viva's bi-colored eyes, feeling her head spin. "My lady."

 

"You will leave here and remember nothing that has happened this night. You will go to sleep and wake up and never speak lies about your prince again!"

"As you wish, lady!" Dravina murmured and then she turned and left, walking unsteadily back to her quarters, enspelled by the Mind Healer.

 

"I detest gossips," Viva said casually to Ravn, eyeing the bloody Knute.

"You....!  You bewitched her!  You are no healer!" Knute said.  "I am going to see you locked up along with him!"

"Wrong!" Viva Looked at him. "You were speaking lies against one who has harmed you not, out of cruelty and jealousy. You will speak no more untruths." She made a brief gesture and Knute found his tongue frozen to the roof of his mouth for several moments. “You forget you speak slander of your prince and a lady who is of higher birth than you. Such a thing is not permissible even in this court, where rules are more relaxed.”

Ravn was shocked to see her in such a state.  He also felt like he had seen this before.  The anger.  The need to defend.

 _She is...  She is acting like Loki_ , he thought.  Knute struggled to speak when the spell faded and he gasped for air.

"Now, you will leave, but, know this, the AllFather will hear about what you have been up to!" Viva said coldly and Knute ran down the hallway.

Ravn stared at her in admiration.

 "Perhaps I shouldn't have lost my temper, but . . . such rumors endanger Loki’s recovery. And it is all lies and half-truths.”

"No.  You had all right to get angry.  Even I was angry.  And you are right.  Knute is known for his lies and rumors.  He has been warned, but he still does it.  As for Dravina, she, too, is a gossip.  She was spreading rumors about Loki for years."

"Why would she do that?"

"She is one of many maids who are attracted to him.  But, being who he is, Loki never gave her the time of day."

"And the other maid?  She agreed with them even though she said she meant no disrespect."

"Grezti is young.  I'll ask the Queen to speak with her."

"No, I'll talk with her.  This gossip has to stop."

Ravn watched her storm down the hallway as he sighed, lowered the plate and he headed for his quarters.

Viva tried to calm herself as she went around the corner and saw Grezti.  She was talking with another maid then stopped and the other maid ran off.

"Still gossiping?" Viva asked and Grezti swallowed.

"I...  I was...," she said when one of the royal guards approached them and he bowed.

"Good evening, Healer," he said and Viva nodded.

"Good evening," Viva said and he looked at Grezti.

"The AllFather sent me to fetch you,"

"Me?!" Grezti asked and Viva felt fear coming from her.  Lowering her head, Grezti followed him down the hallway and they walked around the corner.

Viva muttered something uncomplimentary in Jotun, thinking that this gossip might hinder Loki's recovery if allowed to run unchecked. It was why she had done what she had did, besides the fact that  she would have done the same for anyone she called friend who was being maligned unfairly.

She continued down the hallway to the kitchen.  The kitchen staff were cleaning up from the evening meal or getting bread and rolls ready for the morning meal and the cook smiled when she saw her.

"Good evening, Healer," the cook said.

"Good evening.  Is there still some food?  I forgot to eat dinner," Viva said, smiling.

"Yes, there is," she said and ordered one one of the aides to bring Viva some food.

As she ate, the Mind Healer thought it best to keep the incident between herself and Ravn, for it would only upset Loki and that was not a good thing at this stage of his recovery. She hoped that Odin was making it clear to the wayward servants that such behavior was unacceptable and grounds for dismissal.

 

In Jotunheim, the laws were much harsher. Anyone caught speaking ill of King Laufey was flogged and thrown out of the palace in disgrace. Or so her mother had told her.

She glanced around the kitchen as the staff talked when she heard Loki's name.

"What did you say about Prince Loki?" she asked.

"We were just talking about how sweet he was with that little baby earlier," Karvi said.

"Yes, she looked so content," Hanna said.

"I always said he was a natural," the cook said and the rest of the staff nodded.

"My little Hanz fussed whenever a stranger held him when he was small," the maid washing dishes said with a laugh.

"It's sad that he's never found someone, though," one of the undercooks said.

"He will.  The Norns can't be so cruel as to deny him that happiness," the cook said.

 

"It is the maid who marries him who will be happy.  He is rather handsome," Karvi said and Viva noticed she was blushing.

"Now.  Now.  No more talk.  We have work to do!"

Viva watched as they went back to work and she smiled, nibbling on a cube of cheese.

_Odin's office:_

 

Odin glanced at the reports as he strummed his fingers on the top of the desk and Huginn and Muninn were sitting on the perch near the window.

 

Heimdall had told him about what had happened in the hallway and Odin had sent for Knute and the maids.

"How dare they gossip about my son," he growled.  A knock at the door made him look up as the doors opened and the guard led Knute and the maid in the room.  Odin saw the dried blood on Knute's face as Knute gave him a blank look at Odin sat up a little straighter in the chair.

 

The guard led them closer to the desk while Grezti saw the anger in the AllFather's eye and her stomach fell.  Dravina and Knute looked slightly alarmed as they stood in front of the desk and the ravens ruffled their feathers.

"Somebody's in trouble!" Huginn singsonged to Muninn.

"Ooo! Nasty! Nasty!" Muninn hissed. "Off with their heads!"

"Boil 'em in oil!"

“Peck out their eyes!”

"No, make them watch reruns of Two Stupid Dogs!" Huginn squawked.

The three miscreants went pale at those words.

 

"Silence," Odin demanded and the ravens lowered their heads.

"Now look what you did," Muninn clucked.

"Me?!" Huginn squawked, ruffled its feathers and looked away.

 

Grezti barely smiled at the ravens as Odin stood and walked around to the other side of the desk.

The three miscreants watched as Odin glanced from one to the other and Grezti had tears in her eyes.  She knew her parents would disown her once they learned she had lost her job at the palace and she prayed to the Norns for forgiveness.

Odin stood in front of Knute as he gave him a stern look and Odin placed his hands behind his back.

 

"I hear you are spreading gossip and rumors about my youngest son," Odin said in a voice Knute felt was too calm.

 

"I was just talking about how he nearly caused a riot in the hall the other night," Knute protested.

"I heard he is succumbing to madness more and more each day, sire" Dravina said out of turn and Odin glared at her.

 

"You will stay silent!" Odin demanded and she nodded.

"Sire, is it true? Has he gone mad?" Grezti asked.

"No, he is not gone mad.  But he is ill and we need to be careful with what we say around him."

"I am sorry I spoke ill of him, Sire," she said.

"You said he should be locked up like a crazy beast."

"I was...  I was just afraid."

"Were you afraid of him before he left?"

"No, Sire.  He was always kind to me."

"And this is how you repay his kindness?!"

Grezti swallowed hard as he walked to Dravina and she gave him a fearful look.

"As for you," he growled, locking eyes with Dravina.  "You told Ravn what you were saying was true.  You, none of you, have any idea what my son has gone through."

“Will you enlighten us then, My King?” Dravina asked, trying not to shiver.

 

"My son...," Odin started with a calm tone to his voice.  "He had fallen from Bifrost after he and his brother fought.  No, I will not tell you what they fought about..."

"I heard he wanted to kill Prince Thor so he could be king and he allowed the Frost Giants into the palace so they could kill you," Knute said.

"Silence!" the ravens called out, ruffling their feathers.

“No. He was using a ruse to get the Jotun close so he could kill Laufey. He was not a traitor, not at all. He never wanted the throne, only to be thought of as equal to his brother.”

"How did he survive the fall?" Grezti asked and Odin saw a softness and regret in her eyes.

"He was rescued by a being called Thanos.  Thanos was a true monster.  He captured and tortured my son until he broke.  It was only after he broke that Thanos used him in his plans to overtake Midgard."

"That...  That sounds like the rumors I heard about General Tyr and his men."

"Are you saying they should be locked up as well?"

"No, Sire, I do not!"

"Like General Tyr and his men, my son returned home with wounds no one could see.  That is why I asked Healer Viva for help.  She is trying to heal him and I assure you, given time, my son will heal.  Will he still be the same Loki we know, I cannot say.  All I can say is rumors and gossip such as you three are spreading will only harm him."

"We beg pardon for our ill conceived words, sire,” Knute said smoothly, looking at the floor. Then he pointed to Ravn. “However, Ravn attacked me and nearly broke my jaw. I ask for justice!”

Odin looked over at Ravn. “Is this true, Ravn?”

"I did hit him, Sire. But only after he disparaged my prince.” He glared at Knute. “Or don’t you remember, sir, when you said the only reason I got my position was because Prince Loki felt sorry for me?  You also said Prince Loki was a crazy beast and I wasn't worthy of my rank as his valet.  You then called him Loony Loki and he belongs in a cell."

Odin’s jaw tightened. “Then I would say you have the justice you deserve for speaking so poorly about your prince, who had done you no ill, Lord Knute.”

Dravina looked puzzled. “I . . . I don’t remember any of that.”

“Because Lady Viva ensorcelled you,” Knute said.

“For spreading lies and threatening me,” Ravn added. “You forget your place, Dravina. All of you do!”

"Enough!" Odin snapped and the threesome backed up.

Ravn saw the fear in Grezti's eyes and face and he felt sorry for her.  Dravina and Knute stood still as Odin waited and Ravn wondered what he was going to do.

"I should have all three of you imprisoned for slandering my son or killed," he began and Grezti started shaking.  "You have been nothing but disrespectful since you came in this room and I will not stand for it."

He glared at Grezti and approached her, wrath glinting in his eye. Tears fell down her cheeks.

"You will be sent back to your family.  They will be informed of your misdeeds..."

"Sire!  Please!  Do not do this!  My family will disown me!" she begged, falling to her knees.  "I promise I will never speak ill will about Prince Loki ever again!  I promise on my life!"

Odin studied her, realizing that she truly regretted her hasty words. “Where did you hear these rumors, girl?”

“They . . . are everywhere,” she replied, breathless. “I don’t know who first started them.”

“Was it you?” Odin demanded of Knute.

The Groom shook his head frantically. “No, Sire! I swear upon my House and my Name. I am guilty only of repeating what I have heard. I did not start them.” He dropped to one knee. “Please, show me thy mercy, great king! I was stupid and my tongue ran away with me.”

Ravn snorted and muttered, “Like always.” But he fell silent when the king gave him a look of reproof.

Odin turned to Dravina. “What have you to say, Mistress? You not only insulted my son, but a lady of rank.”

Dravina dropped to her knees, her hands held out. “I beg your forgiveness, Sire. I . . . I . . . have long admired Prince Loki and I regret to say he has never seemed to notice me. Not that he should. But I was a fool and I listened to rumors. I am guilty of gossip, Sire, but I would wish none in the royal family harm, My King! I need this position, Sire, so please do not dismiss me, I beg you!”

Odin harrumphed and began to pace back and forth in front of the three miscreants. They remained on their knees, staring at the floor, obviously stricken by the realization that their actions could well carry a heavy price.

Finally Odin stopped and spun about, his good eye fixing upon them. It was filled with disappointment and anger, but not the killing rage they feared. “By all rights, I _should_  dismiss the lot of you. You swore to serve faithfully and with honor, yet you behave in a manner worse than a knave’s.” The two women sniffled and Knute swallowed. Odin lifted a finger. “However . . . I am prepared to be merciful . . . so long as you perform a service to prove to me you truly regret your behavior and will never do such again.”

“Yes, Sire.” They chorused.

Odin crossed his arms over his chest. “Your penance is thus—find me the person or persons who started the rumors that Prince Loki is crazy and needs to be locked up. Do this and I shall forgive you your transgressions and restore you to your duties. But until then, your only duty is to be my hounds and seek the quarry I have told you to find.”

The three nodded mutely, relieved that they would not be summarily dismissed.

“You may go. I shall inform Steward Egil about my dictates.” The king said, and waved at them to go.

All three stood, gave him obeisance, then fled as if Surtur’s dragon was at their heels.

Ravn bowed also. “Sire, if you will give me leave to depart, I need to see to My Prince’s affairs.”

“Indeed, young Ravn. But first I would like to commend your loyalty and give you this.” Odin held out a small drawstring bag. Inside were ten gold coins.

“Sire! You are most generous but . . . I didn’t do what I did for a reward,” Ravn said, taking the purse.

“I know that. Nevertheless, I feel it is deserved. May you continue to serve your master well, Lord Ravn.” Then Odin dismissed him.

Ravn bowed and departed, hurrying back to Loki’s chambers to ready them.

Odin returned to his chambers, his familiars perched upon his shoulders. He found Frigga sitting on the bed, reading while one of her ladies brushed her waist length golden hair and then braided it for the night.

“Hello, dear,” she greeted her husband, and then dismissed her lady-in-waiting. “You look troubled. Has something happened?”

“Gossip!” Muninn cried.

“Rumors!” Huginn added.

“Stupid servants saying bad things about Loki!” they both replied.

The queen frowned. “Who dares to malign my son?”

“It is as my familiars said. Stupid servants repeating gossip they heard,” Odin reassured her. “They have seen the error of their ways, my love. They will now hunt the source of the gossip instead of spreading it.”

“Good! Loki does not need loose tongues making mischief,” Frigga sniffed. “He has enough to deal with.”

She drew the covers back and climbed into the vast bed, which could have held four people easily. “Oh, I do hope his meeting went well. Tyr seemed to think it was a good idea to have Loki attend. Perhaps he shall make some new friends there. He is too much alone, Odin.”

“Loki has never had many friends, dear. Not like Thor,” Odin reminded her.

“I know but whose fault is that? Thor always received the lion’s share of attention and we permitted it.” Frigga said. “So Loki learned to be content by himself, because Thor’s friends were cruel to him and his brother slighted him. But perhaps this time things will be different.”

“I believe he has two friends already. Ravn and Viva,” Odin stated, climbing into the other side.

Frigga smiled. “Good. But if he makes friends with Tyr and some of his men, that would be even better. Ravn is his valet, and so there will always be a kind of divide there. And Viva—she will leave once her task is accomplished. So Loki needs friends who will be his equals and remain here.”

“I see what you are saying,” Odin agreed. “But Loki will choose whom he wishes to be friends with, dear. Trust his judgment.”

“I shall. Only . . . sometimes it is hard to remember that he is no longer the little boy I raised.” Then she laughed merrily. “I must sound like a right proper idiot! How Loki would roll his eyes at me.”

“Aye, but once a mother always a mother,” Odin said sagely. “Good night, darling.” He kissed his wife goodnight.

Loki returned to his quarters feeling more relaxed and happy than he had felt in a long time. He found his pajamas set out for him and a cup of tea on the nightstand.

He quickly undressed and drank the tea, then lowered the lamp, and began a set of breathing exercises before he snuggled beneath the covers and fell fast asleep.  Axelle curled in the hollow of his shoulder, her purrs resounding in the still room.

And the Prince of Asgard slept undisturbed through the night.

 

**A/N: So some of my reviewers on here have asked me how they can get chapter alerts for this story.  I finally figured it out. Click on the story and then on the "Subscribe" button on top and you will be able to get emails when I update a chapter. Hope this helps! Happy reading all!**


	14. Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki defeats his demon of the dark, and slowly heals from his pain and terror until an accident causes him to recall the worst of his fears.

Loki woke refreshed and relaxed as he moved the covers back and Axelle crawled onto his lap.

"Good morning," he said, rubbing the kitten under her chin and she purred.

"Good morning, My Prince," Ravn replied as he entered the room and Loki smiled.

"I was talking to my cat."

"I know. Just saying good morning."

"Same to you," he said while he got up and Axelle hopped onto Loki's shoulder. He headed for the bathroom as he closed the door and Ravn went to set out Loki's clothes.

"How did you sleep last night?" Ravin called out as he smoothed down Loki's white tunic with gold and green trim.

"I slept very well."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"So am I," he whispered and scratched the kitten behind her ear.

"How did the meeting go?"

"It went very well," Loki said and he told Ravn about what he had learned to do if he had another attack. A short time later, Loki walked out of the bathroom and Ravn helped him dress.

"Are you going to see Lady Viva today?"

"Yes, I have a session with her after breakfast," he said and Axelle jumped into his arms.

Nodding, Ravn allowed Loki to precede him from the room. Ravn noticed how Loki looked at the servants and guards as they walked by and Loki nodded to some of them.

"I am not blind, you know," Loki finally said and Ravn frowned.

"My Prince?"

"I have been the subject of palace gossip enough to know the signs."

"No one..."

"Servants talk, Ravn."

"Even if they do gossip, they know better than to speak slander against you."

"You're right," he said as they went around the corner and through the double doors to the Feasting Hall.

The Feasting Hall was crowded but Loki saw Tyr waving for him to join the Phoenixes and Ravn walked off to go eat with some of his friends. Loki sat beside the general and Tyr gave him a plate, which he filled with crispy potatoes, over which he put eggs, sausage, and a creamy pepper sauce. That plus a hot buttered piece of bread was his breakfast that morning.

Loki noted that Tyr had almost the same kind of breakfast on his plate, and was using his prosthetic arm and hand to eat it with. He had seen for himself that the prosthetic looked very like a real arm, and it bent and held things also, though not with the same dexterity as a real one.

Tyr noticed Loki looking at the prosthetic and he smiled.

"I still feel it sometimes. My arm. The healers say it's called a ghost limb," Tyr said.

Loki wondered how he had lost it, if it had been in combat before he was captured, or afterwards. But he didn't want to be rude or open old wounds by asking.

"How did you sleep last night?" Tyr asked, sipping on some coffee.

"I slept very well," Loki said.

"That's good. Shows that you are healing. I had nightmares for months after I returned home."

"How did you handle them?"

"I would talk about them with my wife or wrote them down."

"Viva gave me a dream journal."

"Have you been using it?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"If it helps, I didn't sleep beside my wife in the beginning, because the first time I had a nightmare I almost choked her." Tyr recalled.

Loki's eyes slightly widened and Tyr shrugged a shoulder.

"She has been very understanding. So have my daughters."

"I saw one of your daughters here at the hall the other day."

"Ah, that would be Sigyn."

Loki nodded as he ate some eggs and Tyr sipped his coffee.

"She asked about you," Tyr said.

"She did?"

"Yes, she asked how you were doing and I told her you were recovering."

"Tell her I appreciate her asking about my welfare," he said and Tyr nodded.

A servant walked to the table when he handed Tyr a note and he opened the piece of paper. Loki noticed the look in the General's eyes as he nodded and handed the note back to the servant.

"I beg your leave, My Prince. It appears one of my men is having an episode and I need to help calm him down," Tyr said, standing.

"Do you need Lady Viva's assistance?" Loki said, standing.

"No, I can handle this."

Nodding, Loki sat back down as he watched Tyr leave the room and he placed his chin in the palm of his hand.

After breakfast, Loki walked down the hallway while Axelle sat on his shoulder and he headed for Viva's office. Tyr had returned and told him the man who had the episode was going to be fine. Loki was impressed with how Tyr and his men took care of each other and he silently wished for friends like that.

 _You do have friends like that. Ravn and Lady Viva_ , he thought and he stood in front of the door to her office.

"Come in, Loki," he heard her call.

He opened the door and entered. "How did you know I was there?"

She smiled at him from the couch. "I could feel your presence. It was like a warm ray of sunlight."

"Ah," he said as he walked to the couch and Axelle hopped off his shoulder.

"I heard one of General Tyr's men had an episode this morning."

"Yes, I asked if he wanted you to help him, but he said he could handle it."

"Usually he can," she said without rancor. "I taught him some techniques once he had healed enough from his own trauma to help others that served with him. He said he felt responsible for them and wanted to help them as best he could."

Nodding, Loki sat down and she went to sit down next to him.

"What do you wish to do today? We could paint."

He perked up at that. "Speaking of painting . . . have you finished the one you were working on?"

"How did you know I was working on a new painting?"

"You told me, don't you remember? And I asked you if I could see it when you were finished."

"It is finished."

They stood to go look at the painting and Loki placed his hands behind his back.

Once again his attention was caught by the blanket lying over the cradle. "This scene . . .was it one you remember or one that you imagined?"

"It is one that I remember. Why do you ask?"

"Because the blanket in the painting looks remarkably like the one that I was found with as a baby." Loki admitted. "Only mine was an ice blue color with green and gold and black circles and wolves on it. My mother says the pattern is Vanir in origin."

"Do you still have the blanket?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it?"

"Yes."

She watched him vanish in a puff of green smoke then reappear a few seconds later and he had the blanket in his hands.

He held his hands out as she carefully took the blanket and looked at the designs stitched in the fabric.

"You are right. This is Vanir."

"But my name appears to have been added later." He pointed at the Jotun runes that spelled Loki.

"Perhaps your blanket was made by a grandmother or aunt." Viva mused. "They wouldn't have known your name until later."

"True, but it is still odd that the blankets look alike," Loki said, looking at the painting.

"Not really. It is a common pattern, I believe."

Nodding, he watched her place the blanket on a chair and Axelle immediately hopped onto the blanket.

"Not again," he teased and lifted the kitten off the blanket. "She appears to like sleeping on it."

"It is soft and probably smells like you," Viva giggled. "Kiva likes to sleep on my laundry after it has been folded."

"Must be a cat thing," he said, scratched the kitten's chin and Axelle purred.

"We always had cats in our house when I was growing up. At least two or more. Mama adored them. She said a house was not a home without one or more cats."

"I agree. My mother said she had cats in her house while she was growing up."

Viva grinned. "It seems our mothers have a lot in common." She drew Loki towards the table. "Shall we paint for a bit?"

"I would like that," he said. They sat down at the table and Loki placed the kitten on the floor. "What should we paint?"

"Whatever you wish. Let your heart tell you." The Mind Healer replied. She summoned everything they needed.

Loki looked at the blank page when he picked up a brush then he started painting. He let his mind and heart guide his hand while the brush moved over the page and Viva smiled at the sight of his tongue sticking out between his teeth.

"Do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, reaching over to put some more blue on the brush.

"Stick your tongue out between your teeth while you are concentrating?"

"Uh, yes, I do. It's a habit I've been doing since I was a child."

"I thought I was the only one who did that," she declared. "Though usually I only do it while reading or painting something difficult."

Viva picked up a brush.

She began to paint some woodland animals by a stream.

He glanced over at her painting then he looked at his painting and he had painted two hawks flying through a blue sky. One had dark feathers and the other had white feathers. They were flying one above the other and both looked happy.

He sat back as he smiled and Viva looked at his painting.

"That is excellent! Can you tell me what it means?"

"I think it's about freedom."

"Freedom?"

"Yes. I feel like I will someday be free from all this and I will soar above the pain and fear."

"Why are there two hawks?"

"The white one is hope. As long as I have it, there is nothing I cannot do."

"That is so. Hope and love heal the broken spirit and mind," she quoted softly.

Loki blinked, startled. "Where did you hear that saying?"

"It's a quote from Mind Healer Serran, one of the founders of my order. He was one of the first to put his Gifts to this type of career, and help people free themselves from pain, guilt, and the silent terrors we create within ourselves. Why do you ask?"

Loki shook his head. "I don't really know. I just remember hearing it before." He waved a hand. "It doesn't really matter. But I agree with you."

"Serran was very wise. He is still revered by the Mind Healers today." Viva said quietly.

"I can understand why," Loki said. He began painting another picture, this one of Axelle.

Viva began to paint a snow falcon on a branch, its detail so striking Loki stopped painting to stare at it. "That is amazing!" he exclaimed. "It looks like it could fly off the paper. Where did you learn to paint like that?"

Viva shrugged, embarrassed. "I always liked to sketch. Mama hired a local artist to show me how to use colors and techniques when I was eight and after three years he said I had learned all he could teach me and I just continued on my own. Mama could paint watercolors and liked to paint flowers and sunrises and sunsets. And cats. I have some of her work at my house."

She smiled reminiscently. "I used to watch the snow falcons flying from the front yard in the house I grew up in."

Loki nodded as he picked up a brush and started painting. He painted a little baby with blue skin and red eyes covered in a baby blanket and the baby was sucking on his fingers. He was careful while painting the baby's face and Viva noticed the baby seemed to be a little upset.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"It's supposed to be me," Loki said, placing the brush down.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm missing someone."

"Your brother?"

"I think so. Even though he was older than I, he would sneak in and sleep in my cradle. Mother told me I would wake up and cry if she tried to move him."

Viva nodded when she noticed how Baby Loki was wrapped in the baby blanket and she sighed.

"Why didn't you paint your clan markings on the baby's face?"

"I forgot," he said, picking up the brush.

Viva thought that if Loki had been raised Jotun he never would have forgotten his clan markings because to a Frost Giant those markings were an integral part of how they saw themselves. But she said nothing. Perhaps he didn't wish to recall that part of himself since his father had abandoned him to die.

He placed the brush down as he examined the painting then he sat back in the chair.

"That looks great! What do you want to do now?" Viva asked.

"I would like to do another dream journey," Loki said.

"Why?"

"I want to fight my fear of the dark. I haven't been afraid of it since I was a child. If I defeat that demon, maybe I can sleep with the lights off."

"All right."

She prepared them for the journey by using some of the meditation exercises Tyr had shown to Loki, putting them both in a semi-sleeping state, then had Loki lie on the couch while she sat in the chair. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She put her hands on his temples and sent him to sleep with a gentle pulse of her magic. Then she closed her eyes and followed him.

Once within his dreamscape, she shifted into the frost-blue knight again.

The darkness surrounded them, eerie and cold, impenetrable as the Void. Loki took a deep breath and he felt his heart thumping hard in his chest.

"Ready?" Viva asked.

"Ready," he said with a nod and they stepped into the darkness. They heard voices whispering as Loki glanced around and Viva drew her sword.

"Hello, Little Ssssssssoul."

"You have nothing to fear."

"We will not hurt you."

"Much."

Viva spun around when something brushed by her and red eyes appeared in the darkness.

"Show yourself!" she shouted, but the hissing laughter echoed around her.

"We are showing ourssssselvessss."

Loki felt the icy coldness of the dark as he felt someone pulling on him and he spun around, trying to find where it was.

"I am not afraid of you!" Loki shouted.

"Yessssss, you are!"

They walked onward as ghostly phantasms pulled at them, shoved them, and scratched at them. Viva swung her sword into the nothingness, trying to sense where they were, but her mind senses were dulled, as if muffled by a fog.

"You cannot harm what you cannot sssssssee!" the voices giggled maniacally.

"What I cannot see?" Loki whispered when something clicked in his head.

"What is in the dark is what was there in the light. Once you understand that, you will not be afraid," Frigga had told him when he was younger and he formed a ball of bright light in the palm of his hand.

"What are you doing, Little Sssssssoul?!"

"I am shedding some light on things," Loki answered, the light growing brighter and brighter.

"No!"

"Ssssssstop!"

"Not the light!"

The light blazed from his hand and suddenly clots of shadows dropped over him and Viva.

"Loki!" she called out as the darkness spread over him and the last thing she saw was his emerald green eyes. The hissing laughter echoed around her as she hacked at the darkness and she growled.

"He issssss ourssss now!"

"No, he is not!"

Claws scrabbled at her, plucking at her armor, and she slashed down at them, but encountered only empty air. Mocking laughter echoed about her. She hissed a swear word in Vanir. Suddenly the shadows howled in agony and she grinned.

"So, you can be harmed."

"Make him sssssstop!"

"It burnsssssss!"

Viva watched as the darkness started growing brighter and she blinked. The shadows exploded into brilliant light and she covered her eyes with her hand.

"You do not control me! Not anymore!" Loki's voice echoed while the bright light flared and screams filled the air. She could just see a figure in the light. It slowly moved towards her and Loki smiled at her. Suddenly, the shadows regrouped and surrounded them as they stood in a spot of bright light. Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You can never defeat ussss!"

Loki closed his right hand into a fist while Viva took hold of his left hand and he felt a wave of confidence move through him.

"Wrong," he snarled and the bright light flared. Screams echoed around them. Loki smirked coldly as Viva lightly squeezed his hand. The darkness faded as a sense of peace flowed through him and he looked at her. "Well, that was easy."

"I guess you weren't as afraid of the dark as you thought you were," she teased and he laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. The darkness still plays a big part in what happened. The darkness of the Void was eternal. They kept me in the darkness while I was in my cell and I had no idea of who or what was in the darkness."

"But now you know how to fight it."

"You're right."

"Do you wish to wake up now?"

"No," Loki said. "Not yet. Follow me." She had no idea where they were going when they came to what appeared to be an iron door and Loki kicked the door open. They gazed into the darkness when he formed a ball of light in his right hand and he walked into the room. Viva saw the black stone walls, floor, and ceiling and something was sitting in the corner. Whoever it was had on tattered rags and his feet were bare. She could see dried blood on his feet and his dark hair was hanging over his face.

"Is that...?" she asked and he nodded. Loki carefully walked over and knelt, reaching out a hand. The dream Loki snapped his head up, staring in shock, and Viva saw the horror in those emerald green eyes.

"It's all right. You can come out now," Loki said in a reassuring voice. He helped the other Loki to his feet and they approached Viva, who held out her arms.

"Who...? Who are you?" the other Loki asked.

"I am a friend," she said and she sent comfort and peace into him.

"And I can leave?"

"Yes, you no longer need to fear the dark."

"You look like a Frost Giant."

"Would you like to see the real me?"

"Yes," he said and she changed into her normal form. He blinked his eyes a few times then smiled tentatively and she held her hand out. The imprisoned Loki clasped it in his own. They helped the other Loki out of the cell into the light and he squinted his eyes. Slowly, he walked away from them then turned and he held his arms out to his side. With a bow, he vanished and Loki looked at Viva.

"Mission accomplished," he said to the Mind Healer. "Now I can wake."

Viva moved her hands away as Loki opened his eyes and he sat up.

"How do you feel?" she asked. Axelle sprang upon the couch and sat on Loki's lap.

"Much better. Like a great weight has been lifted from me," he replied. His hands petted his kitten.

"I am happy to hear it," Viva said, her bi-colored eyes shimmering. "Try sleeping tonight with the lamp off and see how you do."

"I shall." Loki agreed, hoping that endeavor would be a success.

That night, he read before starting to fall asleep, and then he waved his hand and turned the lamp off with his magic. The only light in the room came from the moon and stars shining through the curtains from the balcony doors and the window.

He listened to Axelle purr in his ear before he sank into slumber.

When he opened his eyes again the sun was shining brightly and he grinned at the sight. It appeared a new day had dawned at last, and he had conquered his fear of the dark.

Things could only get better from here, he thought. Indeed, his recovery seemed assured after that hurdle had been leaped. He continued to improve, his night terrors seemed vanquished and he slept and woke refreshed. His mood improved until he felt nearly like the Loki of old, the one he had thought dead and buried in that cell on Titan. He continued to meet with Viva but the sessions were more of a mood enhancing therapy, and on the occasions he felt triggered, he used his diffuser and his meditation techniques to fight off the panic attacks.

His family had begun to hope that he was free of the crippling terror and pain that had haunted him. A week passed, then another, and by the third week he had begun to regain most of his old confidence and be seen more and more in public, both with his Phoenix friends, Viva, and Thor.

Friday dawned sunny as Loki headed for the sparring arena and Axelle sat on his shoulder. She had grown a little over the weeks and she kept a paw on top of his head for balance.

"Brother!" Thor greeted him as Loki entered. He gave his brother a smile and quickened his pace.

"Good morning,"Loki said with a nod and Axelle leaped off his shoulder. Thor leaned down to scratch the cat's head then he stood up.

"Do you feel like doing a little sparring?"

"I would like that."

Thor lightly patted his little brother's back as they walked to the weapons rack and Loki picked up the battle staff. They walked to the middle of the sparring circle and faced each other. Loki thumped the end of the battle staff on the ground.

Nodding, Thor got into battle stance as Loki lunged at him, his staff meeting Thor's with a loud clack. Back and forth they sparred, their staves cracking together sharply, but neither would give ground. Loki swung the staff low, and hooked it around Thor's leg and he pulled. Thor hit the ground, and grunted sharply.

Loki peered down at him. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Well played," Thor said. Taking his hand, Loki helped his older brother to his feet when they heard applause and turned to see Viva watching from the sidelines.

"That was amazing," she praised and Loki gave her a little bow.

"You should see us when we're really trying," Thor teased.

"Shall we show her the Tornado Twist?" Loki asked.

"And what is that?" Viva asked.

"You'll see," Thor said and Loki went to get a battle mace and a war hammer. Viva went to sit on the bench as Thor and Loki faced each other and Thor nodded. Raising the battle mace over his head, Loki charged at Thor, but Thor twirled the war hammer around in large circles and the wind blew dust into the air like a mini tornado. He hadn't realized he had spun the war hammer too hard when he released the power of the wind and Loki went sailing through the air.

"Loki!" Viva cried as Loki hit the ground hard and they ran to him. His eyes went in and out of focus as he felt his head swim, then as blackness encroached, he shut his eyes.

"Fetch a healer!" Thor called out to one of the groundskeepers as the man ran off and Viva checked Loki's vitals. "Is he still breathing?!"

"Yes," she said and she gently took Loki's head in her hands. "Loki, can you hear me?"

"I... I didn't mean to hurt him."

"My Prince, I assure you he knows that," she reassured him when Loki moaned and she felt fear surging through the ebony-haired prince.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked. worriedly

"I don't know," she said and Loki started shaking.

Loki was no longer in the battle circle. He was in his cell and the door opened. He heard familiar footsteps as Ebony Maw entered and the alien psychic smiled at him.

"Get to your feet," Maw ordered and Loki slowly rose to his feet. "Follow me."

Maw led him down the hallway until they came to Maw's lab and the doors hissed open. He led Loki to the center of the room when Maw pointed towards the platform in the center of the room and Loki slowly walked onto the platform. Maw stood at the control panel when he started pushing buttons then he looked at Loki.

"Now, one more time. Where is the Tesseract?"

"I am not going to tell you," Loki said. Maw shook his head as he tutted then he pushed the button. A blast of air slammed into Loki as he went flying then he hit the force field which surrounded the platform.

Loki climbed back to his feet walking back to the center of the platform and Maw sighed.

"Where?! Is?! The?! Tesseract?!" he said, pushing the button and a blast of air slammed Loki into the force field with each word. Loki staggered to his feet when a loud booming sound filled the air and he fell to his knees. The concussion blast caused his ears to ring as Loki placed his hands over his ears, screaming in agony.

Thor noticed the horrified look on Viva's face as she felt all of Loki's fear and pain. Loki began gasping for air. His face was covered in sweat and he felt his heart thundering in his chest. He had tried to wake up, but his head hurt and he realized he was having a panic attack.

Viva fished inside a pocket of her tunic and pulled out a purple diffuser, this one was stronger than the orange one. "Loki, breathe this!" She ordered calmly and held it beneath his nose.

Loki fought to breathe as the panic rose and his heart slammed harder.

He managed to breathe in some of the lavender and eucalyptus scented mist.

"That's it. Just breathe," she whispered and Loki groaned.

"Brother, I am so sorry," Thor said, taking Loki's hands in his.

"Loki," Frigga called out and she and Odin arrived and she ran to kneel next to Loki.

"Heimdall told us what happened," Odin said.

"Father, I didn't mean to hurt him," Thor began, guilt and regret written all over his features.

"I understand," his father replied with a nod then turned to Viva. "How is he doing?"

Viva did not respond for a moment, as she was projecting calmness and relaxation into Loki's mind.

One of Loki's hands came up to grip Viva's.

She took his hand as his eyes opened, but his vision was blurry. His eyes moved to look at her while the healers arrived, but Viva held up a hand to stop them.

"Loki, can you hear me?" Viva queried.

"Yes," he said in a soft voice.

"Loki..." Thor said and he moved his eyes to look at his brother.

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting so guilty."

"But I..."

"Miscalculated the power of the wind. Not the first time." Loki said with a grin and Thor nodded.

"Then you forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive yourself," Loki murmured.

Thor sighed heavily. "I will try."

"We need to talk about what happened, but, first, we need to get you to the infirmary," Viva said firmly, and Loki glanced over at her, sighing.

"She's right, dear," Frigga said and he looked at her.

"Yes, Mother," he acquiesced and she brushed the hair out of his eyes.

Viva and his concerned family moved away as the healers examined Loki, finding he had a bump on his head and they placed a soft foam collar around his neck then he was levitated onto the hover stretcher and it floated out of the arena to the infirmary with the rest of them following.

Once in the infirmary, Healer Eir had Loki put in a diagnostic bed and after reading the results, declared the prince needed a night of observation for his slight concussion and gave him some pain medication and something to relax him and help him sleep.

After bringing Loki to a private room, and posting guards at the door, Thor told his parents he wished to stay and keep vigil in case Loki needed him.

Frigga eyed him askance, knowing that was an excuse. "You shouldn't blame yourself, Thor. It was an accident."

"I should have watched my control," her eldest sighed. "But I forgot I wasn't wielding Mjolnir."

"Very well, dear," Frigga patted Thor's shoulder. "Stay if you like."

Just then Axelle came and sprang up onto the bed, and curled up next to Loki, purring loudly.

"It looks like Axelle will keep you company." Viva said softly.

"If anything changes, inform me immediately," Odin ordered.

Thor nodded and then they departed, leaving the Thunder God alone with his slumbering brother.

Thor reached out and held Loki's hand, murmuring, "Get well soon, Brother." Then he blinked back tears, because he feared this injury would hinder Loki's recovery, and his brother had been doing so well until now.

Thor leaned his head back against the wall, and soon the only sounds in the room were the kitten purring, Loki's soft breathing, and soon afterwards Thor snoring.

Twice a nurse came and checked Loki's vitals, but the prince did not stir.

Thor woke, stretched, and took the blanket and pillow an orderly gave him, then resumed his vigil.

He was just drifting off to sleep again when Loki's scream made him jump awake, the chair crashing against the wall as Thor sprang to his feet.

"Loki!" he cried, taking two steps to the bed, where his brother was whimpering and tossing his head from side to side.

Axelle patted Loki's cheek, meowing pitifully.

Thor gently tapped Loki's shoulder. "Brother, wake up! You're having a nightmare. Loki, it's all right. I'm here."

Abruptly Loki's eyes snapped open, but he gazed at Thor without truly seeing him.

"Get away! He's coming!" Loki cried, panicked.

"Shh! Little Brother, no one is going to hurt you." Thor soothed. "Loki, it's me, Thor."

"Get away!"

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"Maw," Loki hissed, all the terror in the universe infused into that single name.

"Loki, he's dead." Thor told him.

Suddenly Loki blinked, as Thor's words penetrated the fog surrounding him. "Dead?"

"Yes. Remember? Father killed him."

"Yes . . . I just . . ." he gripped Thor's hand. "Thor . . . I was dreaming . . . I was back there . . ." Loki gulped sharply, shivering.

"It was only a dream. You're safe here in the infirmary," Thor soothed.

Loki sighed softly. Then he grimaced. "My head aches."

Thor nodded and then reached over to give Loki a dissolvable pill. "Rest now, Brother."

Loki nodded slowly. "All right." Then his hand reached out and clasped Thor's. His eyes pleaded mutely with Thor to stay.

"Don't worry. I'm right here," the Thunder God murmured and pulled the chair closer to the bed.

Axelle curled up on Loki's stomach, purring like an engine gone berserk.

Loki drifted off to sleep again as the pain lessened, praying there would be no more nightmares so long as Thor was near. He recalled how Thor used to sit by his bed when he was younger and promise that he would kill all the monsters under Loki's bed and the child Loki believed him utterly and slept soundly.

A slight smile quirked up one side of the Mischief God's mouth as Thor's big hand wrapped about his, and the demon called Maw shrank and faded in the presence of the mighty Thunder God, whose shadow stretched protectively over Loki's, driving away the wicked being for a time.

But that reprieve was only temporary, little did they know.

**A/N: Next up: Loki's night terrors worsen, leading to another dream journey to face the worst nightmare of all-Ebony Maw!**


	15. Courage in Dark Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's nightmares worsen, until finally he must confront one of his worst fears--Ebony Maw, who haunts him asleep and awake. Can Viva help him?

 

Viva had spent an almost sleepless night, her dreams formless dark things, as part of her psyche seemed to latch onto Loki’s and draw some of his darkness to her. She woke twice, an unnamed feeling of dread running through her, that required her mental discipline to control and Kiva’s warm presence and purring to alleviate.

Upon rising, she bid good morning to Ava, her maid, who had come into her room to open the drapes and bring her breakfast. Sometimes she would eat in the hall, but early in the morning she preferred the privacy of her own chambers, as her mind shields were sometimes not up to full strength first thing upon waking, and she would rather not embarrass anyone by unintentionally feeling their emotions. That had happened a few times during her adolescence, before she had learned the necessary control over her powerful Gift.

“Good morning, lady,” Ava, a fresh-faced young woman, greeted her, in her blue dress and white apron, with her hair braided and tucked under a neat white cap. “’Tis a fair day today.” She indicated the sun shining out of the window.

“Aye, it is,” Viva agreed, rising and pulling on her lavender dressing gown. She padded barefoot over to the table to pick up her mug of peppermint tea. She had always liked the feel of wood and carpet beneath her feet, or even grass, and in the summer had loved racing outside without shoes to wander the meadows like a wild thing.

“Is it true Prince Loki was injured yesterday?” Ava asked worriedly.

Viva nodded. “He had an accident while sparring with his brother. But he was not injured badly and hopefully shall be released from the infirmary today.”

“Oh, that is good news!” Ava sighed. Then she eyed Viva knowingly. “My lady, have you ever thought about . . .courting the prince? You would make such a stunning couple.”

Viva almost choked on her tea. “Me? With Prince Loki?”

“Why not you? You are of equal rank and he seems to like you.”

“Oh, Ava!” Viva chuckled. “He likes me as his Mind Healer. But anything more than that . . . no. He is my patient and I don’t date my patients.”

“Then you don’t think he is handsome?” the girl persisted.

“Well, yes, but . . . it’s unethical for me to even think about him in that way.” Viva explained.

“What about when he isn’t your patient?”

Again Viva shook her head. “Even then, I don’t think he sees me as someone he wishes to court.”

“But how do you see him?”

“As a friend,” she answered honestly.

Ava just giggled and then began to make up the bed, leaving Viva to her breakfast of fruit, toast, and bacon.

As she ate, Viva thought about her bond with Loki, which despite the maid’s assumptions, was not at all romantic. It was a deep bond, however, though one of friendship and trust.  Not that she couldn’t love Loki, for she sensed that she could love him, if she allowed herself to, but it would not be the passionate love of a wife to a husband.  Viva had never loved anyone that way—it was too dangerous for an Empath of her caliber to risk her heart unless the love was returned. But there were other forms of love, she thought, eating a pear. And that was what she had begun to feel for Loki.

She hoped he would be released today, because she needed to speak with him about the episode he had had in the arena before going to the infirmary. Whatever he had experienced there had frightened him badly, and she sensed that this demon was one which would require all of her formidable talent to defeat.

She was not surprised that Loki had a panic attack, because such things were often caused by physical injuries, as they triggered memories of being hurt and helpless. She also knew there was more to Loki’s time as a prisoner of Thanos than he had chosen to discuss with her, but she had wished him to reveal his trauma in his own time. However, she feared that the demons that hid in his mind would now emerge with a vengeance, and in order for her to help him, he must trust her to speak about them.

The deepest wounds had been inflicted by the dark psychic Ebony Maw. Who was the complete opposite of herself, she thought grimly. But what he had broken, she must heal.

Finishing her breakfast, she dressed quickly and hurried from her chambers, making her way to the infirmary, which was located in the eastern portion of the palace complex.

When she arrived, she saw Loki and Thor speaking to Healer Eir in the waiting area, apparently the Healer was giving Loki a few instructions. Loki nodded, took the bottle she handed him and put it in his jacket pocket. Viva noted he looked almost well, with a small bandage on the back of his head, almost hidden by his hair and the only obvious sign of trauma were the shadows under his expressive eyes.

 _Another nightmare?_ She wondered then approached them. “Hello. How are you feeling, My Prince?” She gazed knowingly at Loki.

“I am feeling better than yesterday,” he replied cautiously, not wanting to speak about the nightmare he had had. “Healer Eir has instructed me to rest today.”

“Of course. If you feel better, please come and speak with me later,” she urged.

“I will see how I am feeling,” Loki answered evasively, then cursed himself for a coward for using his injury as a shield. He held Axelle in his arms.

“You should write down what happened in your journal,” Viva suggested, hoping that might get him to open up about what had happened.

“I _said_ I am fine!” he snapped. “I do not wish to discuss it.”

“As you wish,” Viva replied evenly, sensing it would not go well if she pushed him. “But if you need to talk then you know where to find me.” _Stubborn fool! You are letting your fear and pride dictate your actions._

Loki just nodded, then said, “I believe I will go and lie down now,” and hurried towards the royal wing of the palace.

Thor gazed after him, concerned, then said softly to Viva, “He had another nightmare last night. I had to wake him up from it. I managed to calm him down but . . .”

“Do you know what it was about?” the Mind Healer asked.

“Not really. Something about Ebony Maw was all he would tell me,” Thor replied.

Viva sighed. “I believe that was also why he had the panic attack in the sparring circle. But unless he chooses to discuss it with me, I cannot help him.”

“My brother can be a stubborn goat,” Thor muttered. “Something we both share, though he will tell you I am worse than he is.”

Viva arched an eyebrow. “Is he right?”

“Only sometimes,” the Thunder God admitted. “Perhaps I can speak with him?”

“No. Let him be. Sometimes if you push too hard, the more he will dig in his heels,” Viva answered.

“Maybe you’re right. I will see you later, my lady,” Thor said politely, and then walked off.

Viva watched him leave, hoping her instincts were correct.

 

Loki returned to his room, placing his kitten on the bed so she could lay on his pillow. Then he lay on his bed with his hands behind his head, wishing there was a spell to keep Maw out of his head. The only problem was that Maw wasn’t actually in his head anymore, just his imprint was. An imprint of fear and pain, a phantasm of his mind that continued to haunt him.

Sighing, he summoned his journal and began to write in it. He wrote what he had seen in the flashback in the sparring arena and what he could recall of the nightmare, which was almost nothing. He knew that his mind had blocked it out.

He felt himself growing sleepy so he set the journal aside and put the pen beside it. Then he curled on his side and dozed with Axelle in the hollow of his stomach.

He woke drenched in sweat with Maw’s voice ringing in his ears and swore softly. _Will I never be free of you, you bastard son of whoring goat?_

His jaw clenched. _You know what you must do to be free of him,_ whispered the wise part of his soul.

 _No, I can’t. Not now._ The other part of his mind argued.

He felt his heart begin to speed up and he pulled out his diffuser and inhaled the calming aroma. He shut his eyes and breathed softly, willing himself to be calm, to drift, to be a leaf upon the breeze, the wind upon the mountain.

Gradually his heartbeat slowed, and the fear that lived within him was flung back into its dark cage.

Axelle purred into his ear and Loki lifted her from the bed and snuggled with her. Stroking the kitten’s soft fur, he gently placed her on the floor and pulled on his boots. Axelle began to groom herself, washing her paws and face.

He took one of his pills and the slight ache in his head lessened. He thought about how Thor had felt so guilty and hoped his brother would have forgiven himself by now. Loki already had. Thor was not to blame for a mere accident.

 _You should go talk with him,_ a little voice in the back of his mind urged. _And with Viva._

Loki slowly got off the bed then he walked to the doors and stopped.  The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he slowly turned around, his eyes widening at the sight of Maw standing behind him.  The alien psychic raised a finger to his lips as he grinned. Loki felt utter terror explode within him and he howled in fear.

The doors slammed open as the guards ran in and saw Loki standing in the center of his room.  He was trembling with his face in his hands and Eiric and Magnus exchanged glances.

"My Prince, are you alright?" Magnus asked, but he didn't answer.  Axelle sensed her friend’s distress as she ran to Loki.  She stood up on her hind legs and put her paws on Loki’s knee and purred.

 _Mistress, come quickly!  Loki needs you!_ she sent and Loki whimpered.

Viva's eyes snapped open, she had been dozing on her book at the table.

 

She quickly ran out of the room as the terror and pain she felt coming from Loki nearly overwhelmed her and she ran faster.

She arrived at Loki's chambers just as the distraught prince screamed into his hands.

"Should we call a Healer, lady?" asked Eiric.

"No. I will handle it," Viva murmured and quickly projected reassurance at them.

The guards nodded then left the room as she carefully moved toward Loki and Axelle meowed, rubbing against his legs.

"You will never be free of me," Maw's voice teased and his cackling laugh echoed through his mind.

"Go away!" Loki shouted as he tried to breathe and his heart slammed in his chest.

"I am inside you, you fool.  Where can I go?"

 

"You can go to Hel!" he screamed and the tears rolled down his cheeks.

 

Viva could sense his panic as well as something else.  It was vile and cruel and she realized it was a residue of Maw's psyche.

Some of the most powerful dark psychics could leave an imprint of themselves on a victim’s mind. Like a ghost haunting a certain place where it had died. It was a forbidden art, but those of the Left-hand Path cared not for the Codes the more ethical followed.

Viva sent waves of comfort and peace into Loki's mind as he slowly sat down on the floor and she went to sit next to him.

"She cannot hold me back forever," Maw's voice hissed as Loki closed his eyes and he tried to calm down.  Axelle hopped onto his lap as she placed her paws against his chest and purred.

Viva reached out a hand and clasped his larger one, their fingers entwining.

He held onto tightly to her hand as his body shook and she moved her thumb over his index finger.  He wasn't sure, but something about holding hands with her felt right.  He felt like he would fall apart if he let go.

"Loki," she said in a soft voice.  "It's alright.  You are safe."

"Am I? Or is that just an illusion?"

"No, it is no illusion.  Open your eyes."

"No.  If I open them, he will be there."

"There is no one here, but you, me and Axelle."

"Are you real?"

"What does your hand tell you?  You can feel my hand in yours, can't you?"

"Yes, but that can be an illusion as well."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then open your eyes."

Petrified emerald eyes met her one blue and one meadow green one.

He tilted his head to one side as she slowly reached over and she brushed the hair out of his face.

"Hello," she said in a soft voice and the corners of his mouth arched up.

"Hello," he said and Axelle rubbed her head under his chin.  "And hello to you as well."

 

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I...  I saw..."

"Take your time."

"I saw Ebony Maw," he said, looking to where Maw was standing.  "He was standing right there."

"Were you dreaming when you saw him?"

"No, I was awake.  I was going to go see Thor and talk to him about what happened.  I was nearly to the door when I felt like there was someone behind me.  That is when I turned and Maw was standing there."

She sent some calming thoughts into his mind as he sighed and he looked at Axelle.

"Now I am seeing my nightmares when I am awake," Loki growled.

"It's called a projection," Viva informed him. "Your mind is projecting your worst fears."

"Am I mad then?"

"No. But I sensed something just a bit ago."

"What was it?"

"A remnant. . . An imprint we call it."

"An imprint?"

"Maw left a bit of his psych behind when he--when he tortured you. It's that which is tormenting you."

"How do we get rid of it?"

"We would need to do another dream walk.  But I must warn you.  It is not going to be easy."

"I don't care.  I want him out of my head."

"Very well. Once we eat we can begin to confront him."

Loki wasn't sure if he could eat, but he knew he needed all his strength if he was going to defeat Maw and he nodded.  Viva helped him to his feet, led him to the table, and he sat down.

"My Prince, are you all right?" Ravn asked as he ran into the room and he saw how pale and ill Loki looked.

"Is it your injury?" The blonde valet queried.

"No, I had a waking nightmare," Loki said then he explained what happened.

"I am going to kill that monster."

"My father beat you to it."

"Do you wish me to get you something to eat?"

"Yes, but make it something light."

Nodding, Ravn left the room and, a few minutes later, he returned with a tray.

On it was some soup and bread with honey butter as well as a cup of peppermint tea. “Here you are, my lord. Helga says drink the tea first, it will settle your stomach.”

“Thank you, Ravn,” Loki murmured, then did as the cook had said.

Viva ate also, marshalling her own strength.

“Before we begin, I would like to put some lemongrass oil on your temples,” she said quietly. She took a small vial from the pouch at her waist.

“What will that do?” Loki asked.

“It will help you become calm and remove the tension within you,” she answered.

“Go ahead,” he agreed, and allowed her to anoint his forehead and temples with the sweet-smelling oil.

He found that when he breathed it in, he felt comforted and the tension in his neck and shoulders began to melt away.

“Where would you like to do this?”

“Here is fine.” Viva said, figuring it was best to face his fears in this room. She needed Loki to look upon this as his sanctuary and not be afraid to come here to relax and sleep.

Loki went and lay down on his bed, which Ravn had made up. Viva went to sit down beside him, her hand closing over his.

A gentle pulse of her power sent him to sleep, and she slipped into his mind, finding it as easy as stepping into a pool of cool water. Once inside Loki’s mind, she became the ice-blue warrior again, ready to defend her prince against the demon that plagued him.

_Maw’s lab:_

Loki glared at the pale alien before him, wondering why he had been brought here. “Why am I here? I am not some animal for you to experiment on.”

Maw smirked coldly at him. “You will be whatever my father Thanos wishes you to be. It matters not what you want.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed. “I am Loki, Prince of Asgard! And you will release me immediately!”

The lab began to become freezing cold as Loki’s Jotun magic activated.

Maw shivered, yet despite that, the alien looked positively gleeful. For little did Loki know that by using his magic in Maw’s presence, he had granted the psychic access to taking it from him and locking it away.

“Now you are mine!” he cackled, and suddenly the air returned to normal.

“I belong to no one, you pale-faced tapeworm!” Loki spat, and then he locked eyes with the psychic, slamming his shields up as the alien tried to penetrate his mind.

The struggle lasted for what seemed like hours, until finally Maw backed off, then summoned some large purple aliens to drag Loki back into a cell made of black granite. He would try again when the Asgardian was asleep.

Loki was flung into the cell and the door slammed shut. He lay on the cold stone floor in the dark and curled up with his head on his knees. The darkness in the stone cell reminded him of falling into the Void, which in turn recalled to him the desperate fight upon the Bifrost with Thor, and then his attempt to prove to Odin that he could have been worthy, only to have the Allfather deny him at the last minute.

_“No, Loki.”_

Those words had shattered something inside him. _You will never be more than a monster to him. The Jotun freak he masqueraded as an Asgardian prince to put a puppet king on the throne of Jotunheim_.  _A relic who has outlived its usefulness._

Then he had let go, wishing only to end everything.

Despair raked cruel claws into his psyche, opening all the old wounds until they bled anew. He curled tighter into a ball, the darkness smothering him. And with the darkness came the insidious whispers.

_Unworthy. Disgraced! Never will you be equal to your brother!_

Loki moaned softly, not willing to give his captors the satisfaction of knowing he was afraid.

_Monster! You are the devil that mothers warn their children about. Behave or the Jotun will come and eat you!_

_You were abandoned by your blood father, unwanted and cast out to die!_

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, but the images kept replaying in his head—images of a time long past, when a large blue skinned hand held a tiny baby aloft. The baby began to cry as the crimson eyes peered down at him disapprovingly.

“Weak! Look at how puny he is! This one will never survive here!” a voice boomed, frightening the baby even further.

“Perhaps, Sire, you ought to wait—” began another voice timidly.

“What for! He will never thrive as the son of a king needs to! Little half-breed bastard!” sneered the cold voice. “I knew no good would come of this! Here! Get rid of him! No need to suckle such a puny babe! Let the elements and the Frost Goddess have him!”

The baby wailed as another pair of hands took him, holding him against a large chest where a heartbeat echoed through a woolen tunic, soothing the sobbing child. “Sire—”

“Go! Take him away!” ordered Laufey.

The shadows drew closer and the whispers increased.

_Unwanted! Outcast! Born to die upon some rock, a sacrifice to their bloodthirsty gods!_

The baby, wrapped in a blanket, was left upon the stone altar, cold and alone, his shrill cries filling the temple with its frantic treble. He wanted to be held, to be fed, but no one came. No one cared.

 _Unworthy! Puny bastard! Unwanted!_ The whispers chanted mercilessly.

The baby screamed, choking in his desperation, huge tears rolling down his cheeks.

And still no one came.

_Because no one wants you. For who could love a sickly whiny weakling? Not even the mother who bore you! Your destiny was to die upon that rock!_

 

In the cell, Loki shivered as with an ague, his spirit plunged into the depths of despair so deep he drowned in it, viscous black liquid tasting of sorrow and solitude.  

Maw’s eyes glowed in the darkness, hellish pits of ecstasy, as he fed upon the bleak despair that infected Loki’s spirit. The alien laughed silently and continued to whisper in the unsuspecting Asgardian’s mind, the litany of poisonous self-loathing and despair preventing Loki from realizing what Maw was doing—which was making chinks in Loki’s defenses—so he could eventually slip inside and control the prince.

Maw's tongue came out, the purplish-blue appendage licking his nose.

More memories flew by.  Loki heard the laughter and the jeers of Thor and his friends.

"Weakling."

"Bookworm,"

"He will never be a true warrior."

Neglected.  Abandoned.  Unwanted.

He saw them running away as he tried to keep up, but he couldn't.

"Go away, Loki!"

He saw balls and galas where Thor was the center of attention and he was left alone in the shadows.  Shadows which grew darker and longer with each passing second.

"Who would want to dance with him?"

"He's nothing."

 

_Ignored.  Left alone.  Unwanted._

"Always second-best. Never good enough."

Words that pricked his faltering self-esteem to pieces.

He saw his meeting with Laufey.

"The bastard prince."

He saw his talk with Odin after he went into the vault.

"Am I cursed?"

Was he?  Was he cursed to spend his life alone?  In the dark?  With no one to love him or care about him?

"All I ever wanted was to be your equal!"

Those were the words he shouted at Thor, but Thor didn't care.  He just wanted to stop him.

 _Your brother, your enemy,_ Maw hissed.

His....enemy?

"No, that is not true!  Thor loves me!" Loki shouted.

"Then where is he?!  Why hasn't he come to save you?!  Why hasn't your father sent his troops?!"

"They...  They can't."

"No, they won't come.  You mean nothing to them."

_The Forgotten Prince._

"The Unwanted Prince."

 

"I was wanted!"

The darkness grew thicker around him as he tried to breathe and Maw's cackling laugh echoed around him.

 

"Thanos wants you.  All you have to do is give in," Maw hissed.

"No!" Loki shouted and he held his head in his hands.

"Give in! Give up! " Maw taunted. "Your family has abandoned you! You were never one of them. Never! You were the mistake they took in out of pity!"

"No!  That is not true!"

"It is true!"

"Get out of my head!"

Maw grinned. He could feel his quarry weakening.

"You say no, but what was the last thing they said to you?  What did they say?!"

 

"It was...no."

"Did you believe what you wanted to do was right?"

"Yes."

"And yet you were denied.  Ignored.”

"Shut up!"

"If you had stayed, you would have been left in the dark.  Always in the dark.  Never allowed out of the shadows."

"I said shut up!"

Maw felt the cracks growing larger and more fragile.  One more push and he would be his.

"My mother . . . always loved me!" Loki gasped, feeling the dark waters pulling at him, threatening to drag him down.

He tried to focus on the memories of Frigga and how she was always there for him.  Always smiling.  Always there for him.  Always...

 _Lying_! a voice suddenly said in his head.  _If she loved you, why didn't she say anything about you being adopted?!_

He attempted to fight back, but there was no defense against the awful truth. Deception.

“Mother, why didn’t you _tell_ me!” he screamed. “ _WHY?!”_

“Because she never loved you.”

It was the final blow. Loki felt the dark water close over his head as his defenses shattered, crumbling like sand beneath a great wave.

“Now you are MINE!” Maw shrieked, victorious.

 

_Elsewhere:_

 

Viva had been walking for what felt like hours.  The snow was blinding and the wind howled in her ears.  She didn't know where Loki was.  She had tried to focus on his mind, but wherever he was had blocked her powers.

"Where are you?" she thought.

Suddenly, Loki's screams echoed around her and she looked up.  On the top of a large chunk of ice was a black castle.  The screams came roaring down at her and Viva drew up to her full height.

"Loki," she said then she started climbing.   

She was careful as she found foot and hand holds,but the wind and blinding snow tried to knock her down.

"No, you are not going to stop me!" she growled.

Just as her bones and muscles felt like they could not go any further, she finally made it to the top and she looked up at the castle.  Loki's screams had stopped and she tried to send out her mind to his.

"Loki, if you can hear me, don't give up.  I'm here!," she sent.

The darkness was absolute, like the endless night of the Void . . . except there was a glimmer of light . . . barely there . . . but he could see it . . . could hear her voice . . .

Viva stormed toward the castle when she stopped and two women were standing in front of her.  One had green skin and red hair.  The other was bald with purple and blue skin.

"You shall not pass," Gamora said, holding two swords in her hands.

"You don't frighten me!" Viva said.

"We should," Nebula said, removing her blaster rifle from her back.

As she took aim at the frost-blue knight, Viva brought her sword around and then blasted both women with her fearcasting, one of an Empath’s greatest weapons.

Nebula and Gamora released twin howls of terror and they backed away, fear freezing them in their tracks.

Viva’s eyes glittered wrathfully. “You were saying?”

Her opponents cringed and whimpered, weapons falling to the ground at their feet.

Teeth bared in a feral smirk, Viva stalked past them and into the castle.

 _Loki, I’m coming!_ She sent, projecting courage and warmth with everything she had. _There is no dark without light. No night without day. And no courage without fear._

She raced down the hallway, and where she strode, frost preceded her, freezing the stone beneath her boots. But she paid no attention, for the cold never bothered her. Instead she followed the silent cries of Loki’s heart.

Until she emerged at the door of a black cell.

Extending her senses outward, Viva could feel the gloating presence of Ebony Maw as well as Loki’s weaker one, filled with pain and loathing. Gritting her teeth, Viva kicked the door in.

As the door slammed back on its hinges, Maw turned. “You cannot defeat me!” he cried triumphantly. “I am the devil in the dark, the nightmare that never ends, the master of fear! You are beaten! None can stand against me!”

On the floor, Loki huddled into a ball, shivering.

“I can!” Viva declared.

Then she thrust out a fist and her power surged through her.

“Love casts out fear!”

Maw staggered, nearly knocked from his feet as she sent a blast of light, hope, and love at the dark psychic.

“Who are you?” the alien cried, whimpering.

“Your worst nightmare!”

Maw attempted to try and block her sending, but Viva’s anger and determination fueled her powers, making them ten times as strong.

“No!” the psychic howled. “You cannot defeat me!”

But it was a hollow threat.

“Liar!” Viva spat. “You are naught but lies and manipulation, Ebony Maw! Your truths are false, words without substance, as you yourself are nothing but a disembodied voice shouting in the wilderness. Your power is built upon fear and deception! But I will expose you for what you truly are!”

Brilliant blue light exploded from her hand and from Frost Reaver, striking Maw between the eyes.

The dark psychic screeched, letting out a shriek of pure and unadulterated fear as the light penetrated the evil construct.

_Remember, Loki! Remember you are loved!_

Viva’s sending washed over him, and the dark water receded, unable to withstand the power of love and memory.

Loki blinked, and sat up, freed from his crippling self-doubt, his courage renewed.

The Prince of Asgard sprang to his feet, and suddenly he was no longer dressed in rags and barefoot. Now he was clad in battle armor of green and gold, his horned helmet upon his ebony curls, sword and staff in his gauntleted hands.

Eyes glowing with wrath, Loki spat, “Once you tricked me! Once you broke me! Once I believed the lies you spun! But not this time! This time I see the light!”

He thrust his staff out, and the blue stone in the center glowed with eldritch fire. It slammed into the pale figure of Ebony Maw, singing the ghostly flesh. Maw’s scream of agony echoed off the granite walls.

“Fear is naught but the lies we tell ourselves. And I am through lying. I am _not_ the Forgotten Prince! I am _not_ an unwanted baby cast out to die! I was found! I was accepted! I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard! And I . . . am . . . _not_ . . . your pawn!”

With each word he spoke, Loki blasted the cringing Maw with energy—the energy formed of magic’s truth and light.

Every time he did so, Maw seemed to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller, until he dwindled to a tiny speck on the floor, no bigger than an ant.

“Finish him!” Viva urged.

Though Loki needed no urging. He stepped forward, his boot crunching down upon the miniscule psychic. “An ant has no quarrel with a boot!”

And the whispers were silenced for now.

Suddenly the floor beneath them began to tremble.

Viva staggered and grabbed onto Loki’s arm.

“What the Hel?!” he yelled.

“The construct is dissolving!” Viva cried. “You’re waking up! Bring us back!”

Loki concentrated and they blinked away—just as the dark castle crumbled into the abyss . . .

 

Loki woke, panting sharply, as if he had just run a race. His emerald eyes glanced about the room, but nothing lurked in the shadows. He released a huge sigh and then said, “Maw is gone.”

Viva blinked and woke. “That part of him is,” she corrected.

“What—what do you mean?”

“I mean that you have defeated one piece of the remnant today,” Viva told him quietly. “You achieved a great victory. But the war is not won. Not yet.”

“How do you know?”

“Trust me. I am a Mind Healer. What was done to you occurred over time. Therefore your demons will not all be defeated in one session.”

Loki sat up. “Then I will still have these . . . waking nightmares?”

“Possibly. But I think you may have stopped that from happening,” she soothed.

“But the remnant is still there?” he persisted.

“Yes, but it has been weakened,” Viva informed him. “You have faced some of your fears. And once faced, fear loses its power over you. That is a truth all Empaths know.”

“It is a truth we all should know,” Loki declared quietly. “If not for you, I would still be a prisoner in my own head.” He bit his lip then looked out the window, shame and guilt pricking him. Finally he turned back and said, “I ask your pardon, my lady, for my harsh words earlier. I was scared only my pride would not allow me to admit it. Sometimes I am a stubborn fool.”

“Sometimes we all are,” Viva replied, her eyes glistening with understanding. “You are not the first patient to refuse a session because you were afraid. Nor will you be the last.”

“I should not have snapped at you,” he said remorsefully.

She closed her hand over his own. “I’ve heard worse,” she chuckled. “Just ask Tyr.”

Loki gaped. “Did he--?”

Viva nodded. “Fear makes fools of all of us, My Prince. Whether generals, princes, or ordinary people. But it is how you deal with that fear that is the difference between victory and defeat.”

“Am I forgiven?”

“Always,” she reassured him, giving him a brilliant smile.

“What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?” he asked, half to himself.

“You took my hand,” she replied.

It warmed him down to his toes, as if he stood in a pool of liquid sunlight.

“When can we do another session?” he asked eagerly.

“Not right away,” she laughed. “You must give yourself time to recover from this one. I know you may feel exhilarated now, but trust me, it will soon wear off, and you will need to rest. As will I.”

“Tomorrow then.”

“Yes. I have a new tea for you to try tonight. White chamomile lemongrass.” Viva said, handing him a silver packet with several tea bags inside. “Hopefully this will help you sleep without dreams.”

“Thank you, Viva,” Loki said sincerely, taking the packet. He saw the yawn she tried to hide. “You should go and rest. The last thing we need is for you to exhaust yourself.”

Viva raised an eyebrow. “I am only a little bit tired.”

“Now who’s being stubborn?” Loki mock-scolded.

“Very well, My Prince.” She acquiesced, smiling.

“Pleasant dreams, Viva.”

“And you also, Loki,” she waved as she slipped from the room.

Loki rose and went to the window seat, placing his journal on his knee. Then he took the pen and began to write, his elegant script filling the pages, while Axelle batted at the pen with her paws.

He wrote boldly— _Courage is not the absence of fear. It is the acknowledgment of fear and the determination to do what needed to be done despite of it_.  _I have nothing to fear but fear itself._

He prayed that Viva was right, and a few more dream walking sessions would finish the remnant. 

But Ebony Maw was not all that he feared.


	16. Frost Creeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attends a concert and discovers that Viva and Sigyn also share his interest in music. Plagued by more nightmares, Viva suggests Loki should read some books on Jotun history and customs resulting in finding out some more about Loki's parentage.

 

That evening Loki attended a concert in the hall with Viva, Ravn, and Frigga. The symphony was performed by a well-known Asgardian string quartet. The music resounded through the hall, the pieces well-chosen to stir emotions and set hearts to racing or tears to come to one’s eyes. Loki listened, enraptured, with Viva beside him, and did not realize, until the finale, that three seats down from him were General Tyr, his wife Elsa, and Sigyn.

The quartet received a standing ovation, and as Loki applauded, he noted the general and his family out of the corner of his eye. Afterwards, etiquette insisted he go and greet them, which he did, bringing them back to meet Viva, Ravn, and Frigga. Viva was known to them from her previous work with Tyr and so of course was Frigga. Tyr and his family were warm and courteous to Ravn, who Loki introduced by his title—he was a baron as well as Loki’s valet.

While Ravn made polite conversation with Tyr, Loki turned to Sigyn, whom he found rather charming, and asked, “How did you like the symphony, my lady?”

“I thought it was wonderful, My Prince.” She replied, her hazel eyes sparkling. She was of average height, with red-gold hair that was pulled into single complex braid, her hair studded with simple wildflowers. She wore a beautiful meadow-green and gold robe with detailed embroidery upon it of leaves, trumpet violets, and woodland animals—including a fox, a deer, a hawk, a wildcat, and a raven. On her right hand she wore a moonstone ring with small peridots on either side. “What part did you like best?”

Loki thought for a moment. “The piece called “Raindrops and Rainbows.” I thought it was beautiful in its simplicity, even though it wasn’t as complex as the other pieces, the emotions were .stronger throughout it.”

Sigyn grinned. “That was my favorite too. Though I wish they had added a flute to it. Then it would have been even more dynamic.”

“You’re right, my lady. Do you play an instrument?”

Sigyn nodded. “Yes. I can play the flute and the piano. And you?”

“I know how to play the piano also. And the guitar and lute.” Loki answered.

“You never told me that you liked music so much, Loki,” Viva said. “Perhaps we can arrange some music therapy.”

“If you like,” Loki agreed. “Do you play an instrument, Lady Viva?”

She nodded. “I do. I play the harp and the lute. My mama insisted I learn all the social graces.” She cocked her head. “Does your brother play one too?”

“He does. Thor plays the drums.” Loki grinned.

Sigyn giggled. “I should have known that.”

Loki found Sigyn’s laughter to be sweet and melodious, not shrill or annoying like some women’s were. There was a genuine warmth about her, and Loki found himself enjoying her company, normally he was reserved and shy around ladies, unless he knew them well, like he did Viva and Astrid.

They continued discussing the merits of the concert for a few more moments, until Elsa saw the time and then the general and his family bid the royals good night.

Loki gazed after Sigyn’s retreating form, thinking of the way her laughter had echoed in the hall, free and unrestrained.  He started as Frigga touched his arm.

“That went well, don’t you think?” she asked her son.

“Yes, the concert was quite good, I enjoyed it,” he replied, though he wasn’t sure if she meant the symphony or the meeting with Sigyn. But he chose to answer with the former assumption.

“So did I,” the queen smiled. “It was good to do something fun this evening. It’s too bad I couldn’t persuade your father to come. He needs to get out of the council chambers. This fretting over alliances is not good for him.”

Loki frowned. “What do you mean, Mother?”

“A few weeks ago, your father sent a letter to Jotunheim, asking Laufey to renew the old terms of the treaty. He still hasn’t received an answer.” Frigga sighed.

“Is this unusual?” Viva queried.

“Years ago, Laufey would have responded promptly. But we have heard no word of anything recently. Not even a letter penned by his secretary sending his regrets because he is unable to respond at this time. It has made your father uneasy.”

“Hmm,” Loki said. “Perhaps no news is good news.” _Or perhaps their silence is because they don’t wish to renew the treaty,_ he thought but did not say aloud.

“In any case, I am glad you had a good time, Loki,” Frigga said. “Perhaps later on this week we could go and see a play.”

“That would be good,” Loki agreed, then he smothered a yawn with his hand. “Right now, though, I think I only want to see my bed.”

After bidding Viva and Frigga good night, Loki and Ravn returned to his chambers, and the valet assisted Loki as he prepared for bed, turning down the sheets, laying out his pajamas, and fixing him a cup of chamomile lemongrass tea. Axelle wound about Loki’s ankles, purring and asking to be petted.

Loki obliged her, then got ready for bed. “Pleasant dreams, Ravn.”

“And you also, sir,” the valet called out before he dimmed the lamp and left.

Loki settled down under the covers, Axelle curled on his chest, and closed his eyes. Within moments he was asleep, initially dreaming peacefully.  Until the dream suddenly turned into a nightmare . . .

_He was a child again, around nine, skinny, small, and awkward. He spotted Thor playing with his friends Volstagg, Fandral, and Sif on the back lawn near the forest. Hoping to join in their fun, he ran over to them. “Thor, what are you playing? Can I play?”_

_But his brother ignored him, running at a tree and smiting it with his toy hammer. “I will kill you, Frost Giant Freak!” he yelled._

_The other children charged after him, all swinging toy weapons and yelling._

_Loki watched in dismay, then called, “I want to play too, Brother!”_

_Thor spun around, a sneer contorting his face. “Go away, Little Brother! We don’t need your whining face here!”_

_Crushed, Loki turned away, only to hear Fandral yell, “Wait! He can be the Jotun!”_

_“No!” Loki shouted. “Leave me alone, you dumb lout!”_

_“What did you call me?” Fandral demanded, incensed. He charged after Loki, shoving him hard and knocking him in the dirt._

_Before Loki could do anything, suddenly Thor, Sif, Volstagg, and several other children were there, jeering and poking him with sticks and laughing._

_“Stop! Leave me be!” Loki shouted, trying to get to his feet._

_“Aww! Did the baby Jotun fall down?” Thor mocked._

_“Let’s teach this Jotun freak a lesson!” someone yelled._

_Suddenly rough hands grabbed Loki, punching and dragging him to his feet._

_“Kill the Jotun!”_

_“Murdering monster!”_

_Loki struggled but he was no match for the crazed mob of children._

_“Brother! Help me!”_

_But Thor just watched. “You are no brother of mine!”_

_“Thor! Thor, don’t let them hurt me! It’s me, Loki!” he screamed, panicked._

_But Thor turned away, leaving Loki at the mercy of the vicious pack of bullies, who beat and kicked him until he retaliated with a blast of frost magic . . ._

Loki woke trembling and sweating, his heart thundering in his chest like a runaway train.

He sat up, on the verge of another attack, and grabbed his diffuser. Breathing in the calming aroma, he began to do some counted breathing.

It was then he noticed the temperature in the room had plummeted and frost rimed the windowpanes and the mirror. He found Axelle down under the covers, trembling by his feet. Sweet Valhalla on a ski sled! I've used my frost magic in my sleep!

Taking a deep breath, he banished the frost creeping all over the room, restoring it to its normal-for an Asgardian-temperature. Then he spent ten minutes coaxing the forest kitten from beneath the covers into his arms. "I'm so sorry, little one! I didn't mean to scare you or make you cold with my magic. I just had a night terror." He stroked the kitten over and over, infusing her with warmth until she quit shivering and purred.

His mouth tightened in determination. He knew he had to regain control over his magic again. Because otherwise he was dangerous to everyone around him. He suspected the wicked nightmare he had probably had something to do with his loss of control. He recalled Maw questioning him endlessly about his Jotun roots, wanting to know if he had any kind of violent outbursts and what he could do with his frost magic. He knew that Maw had probably wished to use that magic against Thanos' enemies, but the Other had convinced Thanos to use the Scepter instead. Still, whatever the dark psychic had done, it had shattered part of his control and he had to regain it.

He summoned his journal and wrote the dream down, shivering slightly as he recalled it. He used the diffuser again to stave off more anxiety, the kitten purring away on his shoulder. For three nights he had been free of night terrors, but as Viva had warned, his demons were not defeated so easily as that. But, he thought determinedly, they would eventually be so. He refused to entertain the idea that he would be forever a prisoner to fear. You will not win! he thought defiantly. Not this time! And you only did so last time because I came to you wounded and broken already. But now those wounds are healing. The truth has set me free.

He also recalled what Viva had said to him yesterday, how several small victories made up a larger one, and knew that despite his impatience, his victories were starting to outnumber his setbacks, thanks in no small part to his Mind Healer and his family, who had, after having their shortcomings exposed, done their level best to be supportive and loving, as he had always hoped they would be. For Maw had been right when he had hammered into Loki that his family was his weakness. It had been-it had been the chink in his armor-because he had been so desperate for their love and approval-which he had never believed he possessed. But over the two months since his return, he had come to see that his perception had been mistaken. He was loved-by all of them, though before only Frigga and occasionally Thor had shown any regard for him. Yet now he could see and feel his father's love as well as his mother's and brother's. He could even see the respect that many of the palace staff and guards held for him, when before he had thought they all shunned and mocked him behind his back. Those realizations had helped his recovery tremendously . . . and hopefully would continue to do so.

Setting the journal aside, he did a few more meditation exercises, then he summoned a small wristband with a snowflake design etched into it and slipped it on his wrist. He had not worn this in ages, but as a child he always had until he learned how to control his magic and emotions. This would prevent his frost magic from flaring. He did not want to risk harming someone or hurting Axelle.

After putting the bracelet on, he went back to sleep, figuring he would have much to speak to Viva about in his next session.

Viva's office:

"Is this the first nightmare of this kind you've had?" the Mind Healer asked softly.

"That I remember, yes," Loki answered.

"And the first time your frost magic flared like this?" she queried, fixing them some tea.

"No. The first time was when I had a dream soon after arriving on Asgard. I projected then too. Damn near froze poor Ravn's fingers to the bone."

Viva looked slightly alarmed. "Is he well now?"

"Yes, I healed him and he's fine now. So that's one reason I started wearing the bracelet after this second dream." Worry creased his features. "I'm . . . not used to things like this happening to me any longer. When I was a child they occurred, but eventually they stopped after I learned control. But I'm afraid that Maw did something to me and I have lost the control I used to have."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps he only wished you to believe you had," Viva surmised. "A psychic like Maw does not always have to directly change your mind in order to affect you. Sometimes he can subtly do so by altering your perceptions. Belief is sometimes synonymous with action."

Loki put his chin in his hand. "Meaning that Maw played with my fears again."

"Yes. That does seem to be how he operated," Viva replied. "The remnant would want you to believe you have lost your control, because then self-doubt would creep in, and he who doubts is vulnerable to subconscious suggestions."

"He would also have me believe that as a Jotun I am nothing but a monster. Because that was what I grew up thinking."

"That also," she answered.

"How can I defeat this?"

"Two ways. One, you must learn about the culture of Jotunheim and its people. Fear and hatred are often based upon ignorance. Knowledge will defeat that. And two, we must dream walk again and confront the remnant and the part of yourself he had influenced."

"Understood." He rose to his feet. "I suppose I may as well begin my research now." He eyed her speculatively. "Tell me, Viva, have you ever been to the Royal Library?"

"Not yet, but I would love to visit," she said eagerly.

Some five minutes later, they were entering the hallowed halls of the Royal Library-a huge sprawling building made of titanium gold that housed over a million volumes of all kinds.

However, upon looking up the subject of Jotunheim via the computer catalog, Loki discovered that nearly all the books about that realm were written by Asgardians, and were woefully biased. Most dealt with the last war they had had, and only a few mentioned anything to do with the Frost Giant culture, and even that Loki found, had been tainted by prejudice when he skimmed through the four or five books that were there.

Frustrated, he scowled down at the books. Then Viva returned, her arms carrying four volumes, some were poetry, and others were interesting legends and theories about techniques for conquering fear in anxious patients. "Is something wrong, Loki?" she asked, feeling the frustration coming off him.

"I'll say!"He shoved the books towards her. "There is not a single volume here that has anything but bias in it towards the Jotun. I supposed that's to be expected considering we were at war with them for so long but . . ."

"Hmm . . . I see." Viva said, pursing her lips. "Perhaps I might have one but I would need to browse through the books I brought."

"You've studied Jotun culture?"

"Some. Mostly physiology and magic though, before I came to treat you,' she admitted. "I believe I have a book or two that could be helpful."

Loki nodded. "Then let's go find it."

He teleported them back to the palace, where Viva went to her chambers to dig through her trunk of books.

After half-an-hour she found two volumes that she hoped would enlighten the prince. They were titled Clan Markings and Symbols and A Concise History of Jotunheim.

Loki dozed on the couch while she searched, waking only when she returned. "Did you find anything?" he asked hopefully.

"I did!" she beamed and handed him the books.

"Where did you acquire these?"

"From an old trader when I was living in the mountains. He had been everywhere. I had no formal schooling until I went to the Academy of Mind Healers," she explained. "My mother and I lived in such a remote area there were no schools for me to attend. So she taught me at home with books we traded an old peddler for whenever he made a trip up mountain," Viva admitted candidly. "These were written long ago by a Jotun scholar but they were accurate then and now, since Jotun culture has changed very little."

Loki thanked her for the books, promising he would read them.

"If you are anything like me, you will have read them in a day or so," Viva said knowingly. "But for now, why don't you relax and listen to some music?"

"What sort of music?" Loki queried.

Viva went to a cabinet and opened it, withdrawing a gold leather case. Upon opening it, she drew out a fine rosewood harp strung with silver strings. "Shall I play for you, My Prince?"

Loki nodded eagerly.

Viva sat down on the couch across from him and picked up Lady Firebird. Then she began to play, the harp emitting the most beautiful music.

Loki found himself getting lost in the melody, his frustration melting away as the song continued. When it was done he applauded enthusiastically. "You play very well, Viva."

She looked embarrassed. "It's a hobby of mine. Did you like the song?"

"Very much. It was one I hadn't heard before."

"It's called Frostsong, and is an old Jotun folk tune. I thought you might like to hear it."

"Where did you learn it?"

"From that same peddler. He was also something of a bard. Often times he told me he sang for his supper if he didn't have coin. One day he played that and I learned it."

"You're a quick study," he praised. "Your mother must have been very bright to teach you so well, if I may say so."

"My mother had a brilliant mind," Viva said proudly. "She also had first class education before she met my father. But she chose to live in the mountains after they separated not just for me but so she could use her own magic with more clarity and she loved the high wild places. In that, she and I were much alike."

"I wish I could have known her," Loki said suddenly, filled with an odd unnamed longing.

"I wish you could too. She would have liked you," Viva said softly, her expressive eyes sad. Then she shook her head, banishing the doleful air, and began to play a spritely tune called Winter's Eve Dance that soon had Loki tapping his foot to the rhythm.

After the impromptu concert it was time for supper, which Loki had with Thor and his friends, because he wished to and also because he wished to prove to that part of himself that his dream fears no longer controlled him with the choices he made.

He enjoyed the camaraderie at the table, but elected to not stay past the dessert, since the books Viva had given him were calling his name insistently. He bid good night to Thor and the Warriors, as well as his parents, before retreating to his room to begin reading.

“A new book, sir?” Ravn asked when he saw Loki ensconced upon the window seat with the book in his lap, barely noticing when the valet came into the room.

“Mmmhmm,” Loki muttered, totally engrossed in his reading.

Ravn simply smiled and left after making sure his master’s clothing was set out and tea made. He also fed Axelle some dried turkey bits as a treat, knowing Loki was too intent on his reading to pay attention to anything or anyone until he was finished.

Loki read until he felt his eyes begun to shut. Then he yawned and set the book down reluctantly. He had discovered several things he had not known before about the Jotun history, though right then he was too tired to process all of it. He quickly undressed and drank his now cold tea, then slipped beneath the covers.

He went to lay down on his pillow and heard an annoyed meow.

Loki sat up. “Sorry, Axelle! I didn’t see you there,” he said to the disgruntled cat.

Annoyed at being laid on, the kitten stalked off to lay on the opposite side of the bed.

Loki glanced at her ruefully. “You sure are touchy. I _said_ I was sorry.”

Axelle sniffed and curled up, giving him the silent treatment.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Fine! Be like that!” He turned on his side, put out the light, and tumbled into the world of dreams.

 

_This time his dream was of a time he had gone to the marketplace with Frigga, and as she looked at new fabrics in the modiste’s shop, Loki waited outside, eating an ice pop. The ice pop was blue raspberry and turned his lips blue as he sucked on it. Loki wasn’t bothered by it, but apparently this offended some other children walking by._

_They pointed at him and sneered. “Look at that! His lips turned blue like a—like a Frost Giant’s!”_

_One older boy marched up to Loki and sneered, “Get along with ye, you Jotun freak! We don’t want your kind around here!”_

_Loki glared at him. “I’m not a freak! I’m the Prince of Asgard!”_

_“Adopted prince of a Jotun bastard!” laughed the boy. “Now get! Before we show ye what we do to Jotun freaks!”_

_Loki threw the ice pop in the bully’s face, then followed it with a right hook._

_He had seen Thor deal with a nasty squire that way. But this time it didn’t seem to work._

_Instead the bully suddenly changed into some sort of creature with a demonic face and rows of sharp fangs. It had glittering eyes of yellow—eyes like Ebony Maw, and it screeched, “Let’s teach him some manners, boys! Looks like the freak needs his hide nailed to a wall!”_

_“Meat’s back on the menu!” screamed another boy, also morphing into a demonic creature._

_As they reached for Loki, he ducked and ran, fear making him sweat. “Mother! Mother! Help!” he yelled._

_But Frigga did not seem to hear him and he ran desperately down the street while behind him a mob of demonic creatures howled for his blood._

_“Kill the freak!”_

_“Eat his liver!”_

_“Rip his heart out!”_

_“What heart? Everyone knows Jotun ain’t got none!”_

_“Then rip his eyes out instead!”_

_Like a fox harried  by bloodthirsty hounds, Loki fled._

_But no matter where he hid or how fast he ran, they were always behind him._

_Finally they cornered him against a high stone wall, and as they drew nearer, eyes red as blood, fangs gleaming, saliva dripping from their mouths, ready to rend him limb from limb, Loki awoke with a scream . . ._

Or at least he thought he screamed, but no one came in response, which led him to believe he had only screamed in his head. As his breath came in harsh pants, Axelle suddenly came to him, purring and rubbing her head against him.

He hugged the kitten to him, breathing in her sweet scent, and letting her purr soothe him.

 _This must have been because of what I read before,_ he thought, trying to defeat his fear logically. Some of what he had read disturbed him greatly, especially because it showed that in the beginning, the Asgardians had used the Jotun’s strict policy of work and honoring one’s word to build much of the cities of Asgard, and when they had done so, a few of the more unscrupulous business associates had refused to pay the agreed upon price, leading to anger and harsh words. One Jotun builder had demanded he be paid what was greed upon and the Asgardian had set a mob upon him, and they had almost killed him despite his size and strength.

There were other things which showed that the Jotun who had lived in Asgard long ago had not been treated well by either their neighbors or the ruling monarchs. They had fines levied against them for not worshipping the same gods the Asgardians did, taxes on their property because it “exceeded the limits set for commoners”, taxes on their goods which they sold because they were “foreign”, even a tax to leave Asgard and return to Jotunheim to visit their relatives.  In addition to this, they had rumors spread about blood practices, based upon what some Jotun had done in war, and many were reviled by their neighbors as savages and monsters.

In the end many of them had either returned to Jotunheim or immigrated down to Midgard, living in the high lonely mountains. Left alone at first by the mortals, eventually the mortals listened to the tales told by wandering Asgardian minstrels and started to hunt the Frost Giants they discovered. It became a test of their strength and manhood to kill a monster, until one day a mortal knight slew the royal nephew of the Jotun King Gunnar Ironheart, who was Laufey’s father, and thus brought the wrath of the Jotun army down upon their heads.

Loki learned things which had been either left out of his history texts and lessons, or altered to make it seem like the Jotun were the evil enemies who were always looking to kill Asgardians at the slightest provocation. While it was true the Jotun were an old and proud race often given to answering slights with violence and bloodshed, it could also be said that the ancient Asgardians were just as hotheaded and went out of their way to pick fights then blamed everything on the giants.  Some of what he had read shocked him, but the author gave equal time to showing the Asgardian viewpoint and neither race was entirely blameless for the enmity that had developed.

Unable to sleep, Loki summoned the book to him and continued reading, learning that the First Jotun War had not been caused only by the Jotun trying to kill and enslave the Midgardians, but in retaliation for a band of Midgardian knights and Asgardian warriors who invaded Jotunheim to take some Jotun heads as trophies and make a name for themselves as great warriors who killed monsters. Loki felt his blood run cold in his veins.

_Does Father know this? Or Mother? Was this perhaps the reason why they agreed to raise me, an outcast Jotun prince?_

He decided to ask Odin when he next saw him, then continued reading until dawn lightened the sky.

He then fell into a light doze until Ravn woke him for breakfast, which he opted to eat in his chambers. Then he tucked the book under an arm and sought out his father, who was reading missives in his study at this hour of the morning.

“Enter,” he heard Odin call.

A guard held open the door for Loki and he approached the king at his desk. “Father, I wish to ask you a question if you’re not busy,” his son began.

“Loki! You’re looking well, my son,” Odin greeted him. “Have a seat. I will be finished with this correspondence momentarily.”

“I can return later if you need me to.”

“No, I need a break from this anyhow,” the king assured him. He rubbed his eye. Then he signed a letter, stamped it with his seal, and handed it to his page, Anselm. As the boy scurried away with the letter, Odin said, “What did you wish to ask me, son?”

Loki showed him the book he had been reading, explaining where he had gotten it and what had led to him reading it. Odin looked distressed when Loki mentioned his nightmares. But when Loki mentioned the injustices suffered by the Jotun as well as the causes of the First War, Odin did not grow angry or agitated.

“You know about this, don’t you,” Loki stated.

Odin nodded. “I do. I learned the truth after my father passed on and I became king. Not at first, but later, I read the same book you have, and then I used my ravens and asked Heimdall to verify certain things. The Watchers not only see what happens in the realms, they also keep extensive records of what they see and hear. Heimdall’s father had written down events as he observed them, and they coincided with the ones in that book.”

“Then was that why you adopted me?”

Odin shook his head. “Only partly. The main reason was because I couldn’t leave a helpless infant to die. Exposure and starvation is a cruel death. And undeserved. I knew that I could give you a better life than any Frost Giant, and your mother would love you no matter where you came from or what you were born as. Once you smiled at me, I was helpless to do anything but take you home with me. And I swear by the Nine I never regretted it.”

Loki smiled upon hearing the honest sincerity in the old king’s voice. “I am glad to hear that, Father.”

“It is the simple truth,” Odin said.

“Then you do not care that I am reading this—a book that would surely have been banned during my grandfather’s time?”

Odin shook his head. “No. I am not my father, and there are always two sides to every story. It was never my intention for you to distrust or fear what you were, Loki. Read the book, and make peace with yourself. Then perhaps you shall stop having those awful dreams.”

“I shall, Your Majesty,” Loki said, then he returned to his room to finish the book he had borrowed.

He then devoured the next book, which was not as thick, and had nearly finished it by lunchtime.

He met Viva in the private dining hall, and over their soup and encrusted salmon, they discussed what Loki had read.

“I am glad you are finding the reading interesting as well as informative,” Viva said. “What did you think of the clan markings?”

“I found it quite interesting.” Loki answered. “It actually made sense once I read about it.”

Jotun clan markings had been magically engineered so each giant could identify a clan  member without the tired ritual of announcing one’s name and family or wearing some kind of crest upon their clothing like Asgardians did. Each set of markings was individual to the clan the giant was born to, and also could identify the parents of a child, as long as one parent was Jotun.

Loki coughed, then said very softly, “I could only identify one set of markings when I shifted. I bear Laufey’s clan markings, of the Frost Phoenix, but I could not find any from my mother’s clan.”

Viva looked startled. “Are you certain?”

“Yes. Would you like to see?”

“If you would not mind.” Viva said softly.

Loki shifted and Viva examined the white markings on his skin. As he had said, the Frost Phoenix markings were quite obvious, but though she looked, Viva could not find any clan belonging to his mother.

“See? I’m right, aren’t I?”

Viva nodded slowly. “Yes. And that can only mean one thing.”

“That I only had one Jotun parent,” Loki whispered. “My mother, whoever she was—was not Jotun.”

Viva’s mouth twisted. “It is well known that King Laufey had affairs with many women. Even though he was married twice, and his second wife is still living.”

“I take it that you do not approve of a king like Laufey’s behavior?”

“Stones and Stars, no! Even a king should show proper respect towards his wife and not flaunt his lovers like he is a merchant selling pots at a market! He is lucky Queen Farbouti did not divorce him. Any husband who shamed his wife so would deserve it.”

“Perhaps she feels that being queen is worth putting up with Laufey,” Loki snorted. This new knowledge did not endear the king to him at all, and it made Laufey calling him “a bastard prince” even more cutting because it meant he had been born on the wrong side of the blanket.  _A prince who was never meant to rule. Not in this realm or any other._

Viva rolled her eyes, saying without words that she would have never put up with such behavior from any man, king or no.

Loki sighed softly. “Too bad that I can’t identify her, it would help a great deal if I knew who she was.”

“I am sorry I cannot tell you more,” Viva murmured.

Loki transformed back. “It’s not your fault, my lady. At least now I know why I am smaller than your average Frost Giant.”

“There is that,” Viva agreed.

Loki gazed at her. “I am ready to begin another dream walk now.”

“Very well. Remember, fear is the mind killer,” Viva informed him.

“Ignorance breeds fear, but knowledge destroys ignorance, and love casts out fear,” Loki murmured. “Once again into the breach, as the mortal playwright Shakespeare said.”

“I shall have to read this . . . Shakespeare,” Viva remarked. “He sounds wise. Though he has an odd name. What was he shaking his spear at?”

“I have no idea,” Loki said, then went to lay down on the couch. “Let’s begin.”


	17. Fear Itself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Viva battle Maw a final time, then face Fear Itself in the form of Thanos the Mad Titan! Can they prevail?  
> Plus Viva reveals more of her past and Loki finds something unexpected on his balcony.

 

 

This time Loki and Viva entered his mind and walked through a stygian darkness, shadows surrounding them that brought endless cold, like that of the legendary Fimbul Winter mortals whispered about in tales around the fire in ancient days. Luckily, neither Loki or Viva, as the frost-blue warrior, were bothered by the chilling cold. Loki called a will-o-wisp to his hand and the light burned through the blackness, revealing a landscape of stark peaks and a tall castle of dark stone hunched beneath them. All was silent, save for the mourning howl of the wind as it shrieked down from the heights, kicking up spurts of snow.

Without speaking, both knew where they must go, to the brooding castle in the mountain’s shadow. They glided upon the snow, Loki enchanting their boots to be like skis.

Loki felt a frisson of fear crawl down his spine. He did not know exactly what he must face inside the castle, but he knew Maw would be there, waiting like a spider bloated with poison, for him to enter the web he had spun of fear and deceit. Then somehow he must face him, and discover what he had done to cause his control over his frost power to be erased. Yet a part of him wished to do nothing more than run away and hide. He swallowed sharply and continued walking.

Beside him, Viva felt the same kind of nervous fear she had when she had first begun to practice Mind Healing. She anticipated a fight when they reached the castle, and prayed that she and Loki would be equal to the task ahead. There was something sinister about the structure, something that made her flesh creep, and she gave an involuntary shudder.

 _But you must not falter!_ She told herself firmly. _You must remain true and fight the fears Loki’s mind throws at you. For only then will he be free._

She was determined that he would be so, for he had endured so much, and it was not right that he should be crippled by self-doubt and fear.  She had grown to care for him very much over the months since she had accepted Odin’s request, and wanted nothing more than to see him well and happy again.

But first these crippling fears must be faced, for when you looked into the countenance of fear and saw it for what it was—and what it was not—then it lost its power over you. That was a simple truth that all Empaths knew.

Even then, that was only the beginning of the healing process. The rest of it occurred with time and support from family and friends and the Mind Healer lending an ear when necessary.

They reached the castle, and Loki sent the will-o-wisp fluttering into the courtyard, illuminating the gloomy structure and revealing that nothing lay in wait for them. Glancing at Viva, Loki drew his daggers and started up the stairs into the great hall, wary as a hunted fox.

Inside the castle the walls were rimed with frost and ice coated the flagstones. Tapestries were coated with ice crystals, and the scenes upon them were disturbing—a hunt with a Jotun as the quarry, men with boar spears stabbing the giant in the side, dogs tearing at his feet and arms, another with a basket abandoned upon a snowy hillside, and a third with a stony face Jotun on a throne made of iron wearing a crown of swords, his crimson eyes deep pools of hatred.

Their footsteps echoed in the hall, loud as ice breaking up during the spring thaw and Loki gripped Laevateinn hard, his senses ever alert for an attack.

But there was nothing but silence to greet them.

They came to the end of the frozen hall and Viva said, “Where to now? Left or right?”

To the left there was a long winding corridor, to the right a spiral staircase.

“Up the stairs,” Loki motioned with Laevateinn.

Viva nodded and drew Frost Reaver, then followed Loki up the stairs.

At the top of the stairs was a heavy wooden door with Frost Phoenix markings upon it, also rimed with frost. Loki turned the handle and it opened silently.

Inside was a circular room of black stone with blue veins running through it. Chained to a wall was a tall blue-skinned figure with long unkempt ebony hair and two curved ivory horns peeked out from the top of his head. He wore little save the chains on his ankles, wrists, and about his throat like a macabre collar. White clan markings stood out upon his body, marking him as a member of the Frost Phoenix clan.

Loki slowly stepped closer when the figure looked up and Loki saw his own red eyes looking back at him.

"Help...me," Frost Giant Loki whispered, lowering his head.  Loki looked frantically for a key while Viva walked to Frost Giant Loki and she felt pain, fear and despair assaulting her in waves.  She felt herself drowning when she drew back and calmed her mind.

"I can't find the key!" Loki shouted.

"And you won't," a familiar voice said and a cackle echoed around the room.  Turning, Loki saw Maw standing in the doorway and the alien psychic smiled.  "He is mine."

"No, he is not!"

"He was the first thing I took from you."

"And we shall get him back, Demon!" Viva said, holding the handle of Frost Reaver in both her hands.  Loki felt his hand shaking, but he kept hold of Laevateinn.

Maw smirked maddeningly. "Have you not figured it out, Prince of Fools? I am the master here and you are the slave!" He pointed to the bound figure. "He knows this! And soon you shall too!"

"No, I am no one's slave!"

"You are so stubborn.  Maybe you need a reminder!"

Loki watched as Frost Giant Loki lifted his head and looked at him.  The red eyes flashed. The room turned ice cold and ice soared out of Frost Giant's hands.

Loki used Laevateinn to block the ice while Viva charged at Maw with Frost Reaver over her head.

The ice came at Loki again while he dodged out of the way and he landed at Frost Giant Loki's feet.  Looking up, Loki saw the sorrow and emptiness in his Frost Giant self and he recognized those dark feelings.  He had seen it so many times since he returned.

"Listen to me!  You are no one's slave!

You are Loki!

Prince of Asgard!

Odinson!

Lord of Magic!

The Silver Tongue!

A Child of Chaos!

THE GOD OF MISCHIEF!”

He prayed to the Norns that a part of his other self believed him.

Viva fought Maw as the alien psychic tried to enter her mind and she smiled.

"That isn't going to work," she said.

"Are you that sure of yourself?" Maw said, sarcastically.

She slammed her shields up, repelling his attempt to infiltrate her mind. "The question is--are YOU?

She recognized the hubris within Maw, the overweening pride and arrogance that led him to believe he was stronger than any psychic ever born.

But he had never reckoned with one trained in the disciplines of both telepathy and empathy, taught to bend like the willow and yet stand firm as a stone in a flowing stream.

"Who are you?!" Maw whispered.

"Your worst nightmare."

Blocking his psychic blast, she wove an empathic web of fear and despair and cast it at him. It flew from her mind to his in a glittering swath, settling over his mind like a shroud.

“For all the fear and pain you have caused others, I now give it back unto you tenfold!” she cried, her eyes glowing.

For the first time in his life, Maw was afraid.

"Is that fear I see in your eyes?"

"This is impossible!  I am...  I am Maw!"

"You are nothing, but a shadow.  A wraith who is haunting my friend.  Now, I cast you out!"

He cringed from her, terror sweeping through him, a terror that froze the blood in his veins. "You cannot . . .!" he gasped in denial.

He  tried to marshal his power, but he was not used to being the one under attack, and he had no idea how to react to being under siege like this. Always he had been the one in control, always the torturer never the victim. Always the master never the slave.

Not even Thanos had ever controlled him fully.

But this frost-blue warrior had slipped past his defenses and her power was crippling him. Insidious doubt and fear stripped him bare, laid open all his weaknesses, and like a turtle turned on its back. he could only struggle helplessly.

"Please.  Don't hurt me," he whimpered.

"Is that what Loki said?!  Did he beg you to stop, but you just laughed and kept pounding at his defenses until he broke?!"

"I rule here, bitch!" he hissed, writhing in agony.

"You rule nothing save a realm of ghosts and shadows, you are the king of phantoms, and I say to you--get thee hence and trouble us no more!"

Loki heard the anger coming from Viva's voice.  He had heard that tone before.  It reminded him of when his mother got angry.  Blinking, he finally found the key as he started unlocking the chains which held his Frost Giant self and Frost Giant Loki slid onto his bottom.  Loki helped him to his feet while they looked at Viva and Maw and she raised Frost Reaver into the air.

“You are free," he told Frost Giant Loki. "No one binds me!"

“Hold!" Frost Giant Loki said and she held her attack.  Loki and Frost Giant Loki walked to her while frost and ice encircled their hands and snow fell around the room.  "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Loki said.

Sheer cold blew Maw into the air as he screamed and Loki raised his hands.

Viva watched Frost Giant Loki move closer to Loki until they became whole again and Loki felt his control returning.  He roared as the ice and snow vaporized Maw and Maw's screams echoed into the darkness.

After the snow and ice faded, Viva turned to Loki and he gave her a pleased look.

Loki was in his Frost Giant form and Viva smiled, walking to him.

"Well done," she said and he changed back.

"I have control of my powers again," he said.

"I saw that."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What did you do to him?"

"I withstood his attack and then bound him in a Web of Terror," she replied. "It's something only an Empath can do. His arrogance and pride proved to be his undoing."

Loki gave her an impressed look and they traversed the stairs again.  He shifted into his Jotun form and walked swiftly down the stairs, Viva following. The Mind Healer noticed he looked much more confident now that he was whole again.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and some nameless urging made Loki turn down the twisting lefthand corridor.

They came to a fork in the hallway as the sense of pure evil came from the right and Viva sensed fear coming from Loki.

He halted, all of his newfound courage draining away.

"Loki..."

"He's down there," Loki whispered.

"Thanos?"

"Yes." 

Fear coated his limbs like ice and he shivered.

His heart started pounding and he felt panic racing through him.

Viva put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, you have two choices--we can go on and face him or we can wait another day to confront him. It's up to you."

Loki bit his lip, mulling it over.

"Remember what you told your other self.  You are Loki!  Odin son.  Son of Frigga.  Brother to Thor.  You can do this!” Viva encouraged.

"Let's go," Loki said, storming down the hallway.

The fears and insecurities he felt were dwarfed by his courage, rage and anger. They surged to the forefront of his mind and Viva ran to catch up to him.

Nodding, she followed his lead.  They came to the end of the hallway as the doors hissed open and they entered the room.

Windows covered three of the walls as she looked out at an alien landscape and she looked at Loki.

"This is Titan.  His home."

The wall behind them was black with blue lights formed in a zigzag pattern.

At the center of the room was a raised platform and thin steps lined in blue light led up to the platform.

Their footsteps echoed off the black tile as they headed for the stairs, but Loki stopped.

In front of them were Gamora and Nebula.  They were dressed in battle armor and Nebula gave Loki a smug look.

"Do you really think we would allow you near Father, Traitor?" she asked, raising her pulse rifle.

Loki eyed them askance. "Can you truly call that one Father when he tortured you and made you fight your sister like two dogs in a match fight? What sort of parent does that?"

"He loves us!" she shouted.

"No, he doesn't.  You are nothing more than pawns."

For a split second, he saw doubt in Gamora's eyes.   He remembered times when she had been kind to him and she aided him to eat when he was too weak to feed himself.  They would talk for hours about little things, but he never told anyone about her secret.

"Gamora, do you truly believe what she says?  Does Thanos love you?"

Nebula glanced at her sister.  She had wondered about her loyalty and now she saw doubt in Gamora's eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Sister! He lies!" 

"No . . . he tells the truth." Gamora said softly. "The truth that we were too blind and frightened to see. I knew what love was . . . long ago . . . when my mother sang to me as the moons came out on my homeworld. And my father hugged me tight."

She gazed at Loki. "He knows too . . . and he helped me to remember . . ."

"Traitor!" Nebula said, aiming her pulse rifle at Gamora.  Before she could fire, Loki raised his hand and froze her solid.  Gamora walked to him when she sighed and Viva placed a hand on her arm.

"Will you help us?" Viva asked.

"Help you fight Father?" Gamora asked, looking up at the platform.

"If you do, you can be free," Loki said.

"Then what would I do?"

"Whatever you want," Viva said, smiling.

Gamora thought for a few seconds then she nodded and they headed up the stairs.  Loki looked straight ahead while he walked up the stairs and Thanos' form slowly appeared before him.  Thanos had his back to them.  He was looking out the windows and had his hands behind his back.

"So many worlds, so little time." The purple despot muttered. “But soon all the worlds will fall to me!”

"Not today, Monster," Loki said.  Thanos balled his hands into fists and he slowly turned.

"By the Norns," Viva thought as she looked at the monster who used her friend.  Tortured  him.  Broke him.

"Well, Asgardian, you have returned," Thanos said.

Gamora saw a familiar look in his eyes as she stood closer to Loki and Thanos looked at her.

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"She didn't want to," Viva said.  She felt an overwhelming sense of evil coming from the Mad Titan, yet she also felt something else.  Sadness?  Remorse?  She wasn't sure.

“If she is not with me, she is against me,” Thanos thundered. “And she will share in your fate!”

“You would kill your own daughter?” Loki demanded.

“She is none of mine! I saved her to use her as my henchman, for I saw she had potential to be a good soldier and follow orders.”

“Is that all you saw in her? Or Nebula? Tin soldiers to do your bidding?” Viva snapped. “Then why call them your children?”

“Because it was easier to make them do as I wished. If they believed I saw them as family, they would become devoted to me and to my cause.” Thanos replied indifferently.

Gamora’s teeth ground together. “Then you never loved us?”

“Love is for weaklings and fools!” Thanos sneered. “Ask the Asgardian what love got him? Marooned in space and then tortured and forgotten! With power you do not need love!”

“I knew it! I knew it was all a lie!” Gamora howled. “You destroyed my home and my people . . . and you killed my family!”

“A necessary loss of life,” Thanos shrugged. “They were of little importance.”

Gamora trembled with rage.

The frozen Nebula felt her heart crack in two at Thanos’ words—words that she knew were true—and the truth was like a thousand daggers stabbing her. It had all been a terrible dreadful lie. Thanos had never considered her his daughter—only a soldier to use as he saw fit.

Images flashed through her head, half-forgotten memories of a time long ago, of running and jumping into a stream with her brother, eating some cake with her mother, and riding on her father’s shoulders.  Then _he_ had come, with his ship of destruction, and suddenly everything was burning, houses, fields, people. Burning to ash and leaving nothing behind except one small cobalt-skinned child screaming for her mother.

Viva could feel the betrayal, hurt, and rage building inside Nebula and she sent to Loki, _Free Nebula! She will help us now that she realizes the truth._

Loki twitched a finger and Nebula was unfrozen.

The blue assassin spun, leveling her pulse rifle at the man she had once called “Father”. “Liar! You are no father of mine!”

She fired her rifle at the Mad Titan.

Thanos simply raised a hand and the blast was absorbed by his forcefield.

“Always so predictable!”

While Thanos was distracted by Nebula, Viva concentrated and slipped into the Titan’s mind.

Gamora moved about the dais, striking Thanos from behind. As she did so, Loki opened his hand and flung a spell at Thanos that blinded him.

The Mad Titan roared as he stumbled backwards and Gamora swung her swords, slicing into Thanos' back.

Spinning around, Thanos swung his fist, but Gamora dived out of the way and he growled.

Nebula aimed the pulse rifle then she fired and the pulse blast hit Thanos' right shoulder.  The arm went flying as blood splattered  through the air and Thanos growled.

"Traitors!  All of you!" Thanos shouted.

"You are the traitor!" Gamora yelled. "You betrayed us!"

"Stop talking!  Kill him!" Nebula shouted.

Inside Thanos's mind, Viva summoned feelings of guilt and failure, discovering that Thanos had a secret--he was in love with the Goddess of Death and wished to impress her with his deeds.

A cold shiver moved through her as she dug deeper and found something about the Infinity Stones and the Infinity Gauntlet,  She had heard of the myth about the Soul Stone, but the idea of Thanos getting hold of such a powerful item made her ill.  She saw the Power Stone, the Reality Stone, the Space Stone, the Time Stone, but it was the Mind Stone which caused anger to blaze through her.  She saw Maw and the Other using the Mind Stone on Loki then Loki using the Mind Stone on people she didn't recognize and Thanos laughed inside her head.

"Now you understand, Child.  Once I get hold of the Infinity Stones, nothing can stop me!" he sent.

Worlds in flames and hundreds of millions of souls screaming in agony as they were destroyed in the mad despot's quest for universal domination.

She saw a mortal boy dressed in a strange outfit and his fear of dying swept through her.

She saw a man in armor and his regret and sadness caused tears in her eyes.

She saw a mage with a flowing cloak and his resolve and sorrow touched her.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, Monster!" Loki growled and Thanos turned to face him.

“I broke you like an egg once before, Asgardian!” Thanos boasted. “This time I will make sure you are never put back together again!”

Gamora had handed Loki one of her swords as he coated the blade with ice and frost then he roared, raising the sword.

Thanos conjured a black blade and parried Loki’s strike. Back and forth across the dais they dueled, their blades striking sparks off each other, but neither would give ground.

Evenly matched, the dance of death continued, until sweat trickled in rivulets down their faces. 

 _Patience. Wait for an opening. Wait for it,_ Loki reminded himself as he beat back Thanos’ sword once again.

Loki felt his muscles burn as he parried one mighty blow after another. _I . . . will . . . not . . . surrender . . . the only thing I have to fear is . . . fear itself!_

Then the Titan stumbled slightly on a patch of blood, it was a small error but costly.

Thanos' eyes widened as Loki swung the sword while using his Jotun strength and the blade sliced through Thanos' neck.  The Mad Titan's head flew into the air as the body trembled then fell with a loud crash to the dais and Loki breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Always aim for the head," he panted.

"Exactly," Nebula said as she fired the pulse blaster and Thanos' body shattered into atoms.

Viva walked over to Loki who gave her a pleased look before she sheathed Frost Reaver.

"How do you feel?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

"I feel...free," Loki said as he looked at Nebula and Gamora.  "And so are you."

"So are we?" Nebula asked.

"You're free.  He no longer has a hold on you."

"He's right, Sister," Gamora said.

"You are not my sister," Nebula said.

"That is not true," Viva said.  "Even though you come from different worlds, you became sisters.  That will never change."

“Love is stronger than blood,” Loki whispered.

Loki saw the look on Nebula's face when she gently shoved Gamora and she rolled her eyes.

"I am still better than you," Nebula teased and Gamora laughed.

Loki felt the darkness swirling over him as he started waking up and he and Viva vanished.

Slowly, Loki opened his eyes, squinting at the bright sunlight.

Viva removed her hand from his temples, her face alight with joy. "Loki, how do you feel?"

"I feel like I can finally think.  Like I am, as I told you, free.  It is true there is still some things I need to work out, but I am not afraid to face them," Loki said.

He felt giddy, as if he was drunk, and indeed he was drunk in a way, drunk with feeling alive again.

"That is wonderful!" Viva said, grinning.

"It's all because of you."

"No.  I just helped.  You were the one who did all the hard work."

"Then..."

Loki felt an ache inside him.  If he really was better, did it mean she was leaving?

"I think we should celebrate!" she said. "We've reached an important milestone in your recovery."

She then felt his sadness and he looked down at his hands.

"Loki?"

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I am not.  Why do you ask?"

"I’m better."

"Yes, you are, but there is still things we have to do."

"Then I'm not  . . .  cured?"

"Not yet. But you have achieved a hard-won victory. You've turned the corner.  But you still have a ways to go."

"I am sorry if I sound, well, a little childish."

"Not at all.  You have been through a lot today."

"Should we go tell Thor and my parents?"

"Yes," she said and they stood up.  She was a little shocked when he suddenly hugged her and she gently patted his back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She could feel his joy like the sun upon her face, and it filled her with delight and warmth.

They parted as Axelle hopped onto Loki's shoulder and he took Viva's hand, leading her to the door.  As they left the room, Loki saw the flicker of hope in his head and it was shining brightly as the first rays of dawn.

Later that evening, Loki, Viva, Thor, Odin and Frigga sat at the dining table in the private dining hall and Loki had told them about his breakthrough.  Odin had congratulated him.  Thor had patted his back, nearly making him choke on his wine.  Frigga had hugged him.

"I'm so proud of you, Loki!" his mother said, her eyes shining. "I feel like you have won a great battle, even if it was one none of us can see."

"Viva saw it," Loki corrected, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"For which we owe you an eternal debt of gratitude, Lady Viva," Odin said to the Mind Healer.

Viva blushed. “Oh no, Sire. I was just doing my job. Loki here did all the hard work himself.”

“You are too modest, my dear,” Frigga smiled. “It was you who helped Loki see his way through those thorn thickets of his. If there is ever anything we can do for you . . .”

Viva sipped on some wine as Loki saw a sad look in her eyes and Viva placed the glass down.

"There is something," Viva said hesitantly, debating on whether or not to tell them.

“Go on,” Odin encouraged.

"You see, Sire, I might need some help."

"With what?" Thor asked.

"My father is a high-ranking Jotun noble and is a relative to Laufey.  My mother, Lady Vanadis, married my father when she was very young, but he soon fell in love with someone else."

"How horrible!" Frigga gasped.

"They divorced and my mother and I went to live in the mountains after I was born."

"Why would he want the two of you to go into the mountains?"

"He wanted her as far away from him as possible.  My mother agreed, but only if she could keep custody of me.  He agreed."

"The cad," Odin grumbled, sipping on some wine.

"Before she died, my mother made me promise me to go to Asgard due to my father trying to take my inheritance and make me a pawn."

"His pawn?" Loki asked.  He felt anger building inside him.  How could her father treat her like cattle or act so ungentlemanly toward her mother.

"He wanted to marry me off to whoever he thought would increase his power."

"Shameful," Frigga said.

"So, I left the mountains and came to Asgard."

"And became a Mind Healer," Thor said with a nod.

"Yes," she said then she looked at Odin.  "So, Sire, shall you grant me sanctuary?"

"I would be happy to. No one shall force you to marry against your will. Or to live in a manner you do not desire. This I swear by the Norns!"

"Thank you, Sire."

Thor looked at Viva questioningly. "Lady, was your mother one of us?"

"No, she was Vanir," Viva replied. "But she always stressed to me that if ever I needed a refuge, to come to Asgard. That my father would not dare break the treaty between the two realms."

"Then you are a half-blood like me," Loki said wonderingly.

"Yes, I am."

"If your father thinks to take advantage of you, he will have to go through me first!" Loki declared, the light of battle shining in his emerald eyes.

"And me also, Brother!" Thor said stoutly.

"And me as well," Odin said.

Viva was stunned.  She never thought she would have so many defenders.

"I...  Thank you," she said and Loki placed his hand on top of hers.

"Now, seeing how this is a celebration," Frigga said, changing the subject.  "Why don't we play a game?"

"That is a grand idea, darling," Odin said approvingly.

"I know just the game," Loki said, getting up and hurrying down the hallway as a crash of thunder filled the air and he stopped near the window.  He saw the storm clouds forming and he knew the storm was a result of Thor's anger.

The wind picked up rapidly and thunder boomed overhead as the heavens opened up and rain poured from the sky.

It pattered hard on the roof of the palace and wind lashed it against the windows as Loki entered his chambers. Ravn had turned up the lamps and Loki went to his shelf and took down the box containing the game Empires.

Just as he was about to leave, there came a crack of lightning and he heard a sharp cry. It sounded almost like a frightened child. Or the wind, which was howling like a banshee.

_What in Hel?_

He turned and saw that the curtains over the balcony doors were slightly ajar and he thought Axelle might have gotten scared and was hiding behind them.

Moving to them he pulled them aside, looking for the scared feline. Instead he saw a small child hunched in a ball against the balcony doors, bedraggled and soaking wet.

The boy was crying and had his face pressed up against the glass, his cobalt eyes huge with fear.

"Sweet Valhalla!" Loki cried, and yanked open the doors.

The boy tumbled to the floor at his feet.

Loki knelt and said softly, "Hello. I'm Prince Loki."

The little boy looked up at him, eyes wide.

"What's your name?"

The child swallowed then said in a very small voice. "Balder, sir."

"What are you doing here?"

The child shivered. "Hiding." He sniffled.


	18. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers the reason why Balder was on his balcony and his new perspective changes things

 

 

 

"Who are you hiding from?" Loki asked.  Balder started shaking while his eyes darted around as if he was looking for someone then Balder sighed.

"I am hiding from my step-father," Balder said.

"Who is your step-father?" Loki asked when a loud crash of thunder made Balder scream.  "Let's go inside."

He led Balder inside the room then he went to get some towels from the bathroom. He rang the bell to summon Ravn.

"My Prince?" Ravn asked as he quickly entered the room, fearing Loki was having an attack.  He stopped when he saw Balder and the boy hid behind Loki.  "Who is this?"

"This is Balder," Loki said, looking behind him.  "It's all right.  This is my valet, Ravn."

Balder simply stared at Ravn warily, dripping water all over the wood floor that wasn’t covered by the rug.

Ravn was puzzled. “I don’t understand, My Prince. What is this boy doing here in your room looking like a mucky Monday wash?”

“I found him out on the balcony trying to get away from the storm,” Loki explained, kneeling to wrap a fluffy towel about the child. “He told me he was hiding from his step-father.”

Ravn eyed the boy, who huddled inside the towel as if it were the finest blanket. “Sir, he looks rather grungy, if you don’t mind my saying so. Who are your parents, boy? Do they live here at the palace?”

Balder shivered and shook his head no.

Ravn glanced out at the balcony and then asked, “How did you get up here?” The balcony was at least sixteen feet high since Loki’s rooms were on the second floor of the palace.

“Climbed,” the boy answered, as if that were nothing.

Ravn gaped at him. “By the Nine! You climb like a cat!”

Suddenly the child began to cough, wracking harsh coughs that shook his small frame.

Loki frowned. "I don't like the sound of that cough. Ravn. see if you can find some clothes for him, I'm sure the castle secondhand bin has something that will fit him. And can you ask Helga to give you some of her cough syrup and chicken soup, please? I'm going to run a bath for him, he's freezing."

"Yes, My Prince," Ravn bowed and left.

Loki sent to Thor, _Brother, I got delayed. I found a sick child on my balcony and am giving him a bath. Please tell Mother, Father, and Viva I send my regrets and will bring the game as soon as possible._

 _So that's what kept you_ , Thor replied _. I will tell them. Do you need help?_

_No, Ravn and I can handle this. He's shy, I don't want him to be frightened._

_I understand._

"Come, Balder. Would you like to take a hot bubble bath?" Loki asked kindly.

Balder's teeth chattered. "Y-yes, s-sir." The boy went to follow Loki, the towel dragging behind him.

They headed into the bathroom as Balder looked around the elegant room while Loki filled the tub with warm water and Balder walked over to  the large marble tub. There were thick green rugs on the floor and gold fixtures with a large green granite counter and sinks. Off to one side was another small door that led to the toilet.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes, lad."

"N-no," Balder said, shaking his head and he backed up.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You going to take a bath with your clothes on? That's kind of silly, don't you think?”

"Uh...."

Loki cautiously moved closer then he removed the towel from Balder's shoulders and helped the boy undress.

He noted the boy's clothing had at one time been good quality, but was now dirty, and torn. He gently removed Balder's shirt,  observing how skinny he was. "When was the last time you ate, Balder?"

"Two days ago. Dame Agnilda at the temple gave me bread and cheese and fruit."

Nodding, Loki placed the shirt on the towel then he saw Balder was barefoot.

"Where are your shoes?"

"Someone took them off me."

"They stole your shoes?!"

"They said I wasn't going to need them."

Loki shook his head. "Where are your parents?"

"My mother went to Valhalla after she had my baby brother. And my father died two years before that when his ship crashed. Then Mother married Lars."

"I see."

"Lars said it was my fault Mother died.  She was sick while my baby brother was inside her and Lars told me I had to be good or Mother would die."

 

Loki was shocked.

 _How dare someone tell their child that?!_ he thought.

"Balder, it was not your fault. Sometimes things happen when a lady has a baby, and only the Norns determine how long we live. You shouldn't blame yourself." He knelt and removed the boy's trousers, which were ragged and filthy.

Loki suddenly noticed the scars over the boy's arms, legs, chest and stomach.

"Turn around," Loki whispered.  Balder turned around and Loki's heart slammed hard in his chest at the scars on the boy's back.

"Lars beat me," Balder said, softly.

"That bastard!" Loki swore.  "Why?"

"He said I was bad and that I killed my mother."

Balder started sobbing while tears rolled down his cheeks and Loki pressed his lips into a thin line.   He carefully placed his hands on the boy's thin shoulders while Balder looked at him and Loki softly smiled.

"Don’t cry. You’re  here now and I swear my family and I will make sure he never lays a hand on you again," Loki assured him and Balder nodded.  Loki checked the water when he helped Balder into the tub and Ravn entered the room with clean clothes and a pair of child's soft leather boots.

"Where do you wish these, My Prince?" Ravn asked.

"Just place them over there," Loki said, pointing to the counter and Ravn placed the clothes on the counter.

"Do you require my help?"

"You can bring me some soap, a washcloth and that blue bottle."

Ravn picked up the blue bottle of medicated shampoo as he brought the things to the tub and he handed them to Loki.

He then saw the scars on Balder's back and Loki shook his head.  Nodding, Ravn left the room as Balder looked down and Loki saw the sadness in his eyes.  With a wave of his hand, toy boats appeared in the water and Balder's eyes widened.

"It's all right.  You can play with them," Loki said.

"Thank you," the child said. He smiled wistfully. "I used to have a sea monster I played with. Until Lars threw it away. He said I was too old for silly toys like that."

His eyes widened when a toy sea monster appeared from behind a pile of bubbles and he laughed.

Loki let the boy play for awhile then he held out the washcloth and soap and Balder nodded.  Balder washed off his body when the water turned black and Loki waved his hand to clean the water.

"When was the last time you had a bath?" Loki asked.

"Dunno. A long time, I guess. Before Lars made me leave," he replied.

"I see."

Loki helped rinse the boy off when Loki picked up the blue bottle and Balder looked at it questioningly.

"What is that?" Balder asked.

"It's a special shampoo.  It has medicine in it to remove any bugs or lice in your hair."

"My head has been itchy."

Loki poured some of the white shampoo into his hands then he washed Balder's matted hair and Balder winced.

"Sorry," Loki said and Balder nodded.

After rinsing Balder's hair, Loki helped him out of the marble tub and he wrapped Balder in the soft thick towel.

He saw that the boy's hair was now a bright golden color.

Loki helped Balder dry off then dress when they walked back into the bedroom and Ravn smiled at Balder.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Ravn asked.

"Ye-yes sir," Balder said when he started coughing and his body shook.

"You need to be in bed." Loki said quietly.

"I don't have a bed.  Lars made me sleep on the floor," Balder said.

Loki bit his lip hard to keep from spitting out a swear word.

"I made up the couch for you," Ravn said.  Balder saw the pillows, sheet and blankets on the couch, and his eyes were like saucers. He walked over and touched them like they were the most precious things in the world.

Balder climbed onto the couch and Loki tucked him in. He took the brown bottle of cough syrup Ravn brought and measured out a dose.

 

Balder looked alarmed. "What's that?"

"It's cough medicine," Loki answered.

"Does it taste gross?"

"No. It tastes like cherries. Now open up," Loki ordered.

Balder obeyed, screwing his eyes closed and opening his mouth.

Loki popped the spoon in and the boy swallowed.

"It tastes good!”

"Told you so," Loki said and ruffled his hair.

"Here you go, Master Balder," Ravn placed a tray with some soup, a piece of bread with butter, and hot cocoa on his lap.

Balder's eyes widened. "All this for me?"

"You look like you haven't eaten in a month," Loki said. "Go ahead, eat as much as you can."

The boy didn't need to be told twice, he began to eat like the food would run away from him.

"Slow down, lad.  You don't want to choke!" Loki teased and Balder slowed down.  After he was finished, Balder handed the tray to Ravn and Ravn smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Balder said.

"You're welcome.  And you may call me Ravn," Ravn said.  With a big yawn, Balder closed his eyes and he soon fell asleep.  Loki noticed the boy sounded a little congested as he hushed Ravn, picked up the game, and they walked to the door.

"Will you please stay with him until I get back?" Loki asked.

"Of course, My Prince," Ravn said. 

Loki stalked down the hall, struggling to control his temper.

He returned to the dining room to find both the king and queen, Thor, and Viva waiting for him.

“Who is this child you found, Loki?” Frigga asked, her eyes bright with concern. “Was he lost?”

“No, not exactly. He got caught in the storm and took shelter on my balcony. He said he was hiding from his step-father.”

“How old is he?”

“Around five, I believe. He says his name is Balder.” Loki told her the rest of what the child had told him about his parents and step-father.

"Mother, he cannot go back to that piece of trash! Lars beat him and left scars all over him. He told the poor boy he killed his mother and deserved it. I want to horsewhip that bastard!"

Loki's eyes flared a deep green, nearly black with anger.

Viva laid a hand upon his arm. "Loki, calm down. Lars is not here for you to make him answer for his crimes. And you don't wish to frighten poor Balder."

With a monumental effort, Loki wrestled his temper back under control.

Odin and Thor also looked angry, and so did Frigga and Viva.

Frigga pursed her lips and said softly, "You are right, Loki. We cannot send him back to a person who hurts him. Did he tell you the names of his parents?"

"No. Just how they died. His father died when his ship crashed and his mother died after she gave birth to his little brother."

Frigga gasped. "Oh! I think I know who they were!"

"Did they serve here at court?" Odin asked. "I seem to recall one of our nobles had a tragedy like that, but I can't recall his name at the moment."

"It was Lord Bjorn of Ironwood!" Frigga exclaimed. "His wife was Rena, she used to be my maid-of-honor before she married him. She had a little boy they named Balder. Then, after Bjorn died in that awful crash--his ship exploded upon re-entry, remember, it hit an asteroid before it did so--she married another lord, Lars Svenson. And she had another boy, Leif. Only she had complications and died afterwards. Such a shame!"

"And the baby, Leif? Did he live?" Thor queried.

"Yes, he did," Frigga murmured.

"If Lars was abusing Balder, then perhaps he ran away?" Odin mused.

Loki shook his head. "No, Father. Balder told me Lars made him leave. He probably told the boy he was bad and no one wanted him." His hands clenched into fists.

“The question now should be why?” Viva queried. “If Balder were the elder son, then the estate and whatever money his parents had would be his when he is grown. Lars would only be the caretaker, am I right?”

Odin nodded. “Normally, the way in which these things work, is the children of a lord’s first marriage inherit the property and most of the revenue it brings in. When Bjorn died, it would have reverted to Rena, as Balder’s guardian, to take care of it until he was grown. Then when Rena died, it would fall to Lars to be the guardian. And Leif would get a trust, but not the estate because that would belong to Balder.”

“Which is a motive to get rid of Balder,” Thor spoke up. “If Balder is missing or presumed dead, the estate would pass to Leif.”

“Is Ironwood a rich estate, Mother?” Loki queried.

“Yes, at least it was when Rena married Bjorn,” Frigga answered. “She would not have wanted for anything. Bjorn was a good businessman and husband, from what I knew of him. They were very much in love. Rena was broken-hearted when he was killed.”

“Why did she marry Lars?” Thor wondered.

“Well, after two years perhaps she was lonely and wanted to give Balder a father,” Frigga surmised. “They weren’t married all that long before she was with child. But the pregnancy did not go well. She was in poor health and in the end . . . such a sad tale!”

Viva nodded. “I wonder if they ever loved each other? Or if Lars only married her so he could get his hands on Ironwood?”

“That’s possible given how he treats her son,” Odin said. “But we are getting nowhere with this speculation. I will summon Lord Ironwood to court and then question him and see what he has to say for himself.”

“Nothing he could say justifies hurting Balder the way he has!” Loki declared.

“No, he will answer for that, fear not, Loki.” Odin reassured his angry son. “And Balder will become a ward of the kingdom . . . you may be his guardian if you wish.”

Loki blinked, startled. “Me? But . . . I don’t know anything about raising a child.”

“It seems to me you’ve done a better job than Lars so far, my son,” Frigga said approvingly.

“Well, I just . . . did what anyone would do for a sick child,” Loki protested.

“Most people would have called a servant to take care of a child that was not his or her blood relation,” Odin pointed out. “You have shown compassion and kindness, Loki. As your mother has said, you will make a good guardian for the lad. If you choose to be.”

“I . . . I would have to think it over,” Loki stammered, nervous about suddenly being responsible for anyone except himself.

“Take your time. In the meanwhile, shall we play a game?” the king chuckled.

Loki set up the game board and they began to play a rousing game of Empires.

 

_Loki’s chambers:_

 

Balder slept deeply, his breathing raspy and hoarse, and Ravn dozed in a chair. Axelle suddenly came out from beneath the bed, and went over and sniffed the sleeping boy. Finding nothing to be alarmed over, the kitten jumped onto the couch and curled up next to Balder, purring happily. Soon all three occupants were asleep.

Loki returned to his room and smiled at the sight of the boy, the kitten, and the valet all in repose. “Too bad I couldn’t paint this like Viva,” he murmured.

He heard a tap at his door and said, “Who is it?”

“Loki, it’s your mother,” Frigga called softly.

Loki opened the door and the queen entered. “Did you come to see my little guest?” He indicated the sleeping Balder. “He seems to have won over my cat.”

She laughed softly. “How sweet he looks!” she approached the couch and peered down at the boy. “He looks so much like Rena, Loki! I do believe this is her boy.” She brushed a lock of Balder’s golden hair from his forehead. Then she frowned, and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

“What is it, Mother? Has he grown worse?” Loki asked, alarmed.

“I think he had a fever, Loki. Do you have a thermometer?”

“Yes, one moment,” Loki went into the bathroom and fetched the thermometer from the medicine cabinet.

Frigga took it and ran it over Balder’s forehead until it beeped, then she looked at the reading. “Norns! I was right! He has a fever.”

Loki saw the reading too. “What shall we do? Should we wake him to give him something to bring it down?”

“Well . . . the fever elixir would help, but I hate to wake the child. This is probably the first decent sleep he’s had in a long time.” Frigga thought for a moment. “I know! I will ask Eir to bring a fever reducer patch. We can put that on him for now and it will prevent the fever from going higher. Once he wakes, we can give him the elixir and have her examine him. He may have caught a respiratory infection from being out in the rain.”

Frigga went to Loki’s wall com and tapped in the number for the infirmary. In moments Eir’s face appeared on the display.

“You have need of my services, My Queen?” the Head Healer asked.

“Not for myself, for a sick little boy,” Frigga told her and then explained what had happened to Balder.

“I shall come at once, Majesty,” Eir said and then she turned off the connection.

In a few minutes the Healer was in Loki’s room, examining the sleeping boy and asking some questions about him. Loki told her what he knew about the boy’s health and how he had found him.

Eir ran a little med scanner over the child and nodded at the results. “He seems to have caught a chill, My Prince. And has some congestion in his lungs, as well as a fever.” She removed a fever reducer patch from her bag. “This will alleviate the fever for now, but the elixir I will give you is stronger.” She placed the patch on Balder’s forehead, it turned red. “When it turns green, remove it, My Prince.” She left instructions to give Balder the fever elixir and a stronger cough medicine. “Make sure he drinks plenty of liquids—water, juice, tea, cocoa—but avoid milk because that can cause more phlegm to build up.  He can eat whatever he wishes, but don’t let him run around. He needs rest most of all. If he gets worse, call me.”

“Thank you, Eir,” Frigga said, and then the Healer bowed and left. The queen looked at her son. “Will you be all right watching him, Loki?”

He nodded. “I shall be fine, Mother. Let me wake Ravn so he can sleep in his own bed.”

Once he had done so, Ravn woke and apologized, but Loki just waved him off and told him to get some rest.

He bid Frigga good night, then he undressed and did some meditation exercises before he wrote in his journal. When his eyelids grew heavy he set it aside and crawled beneath the sheets.  Soon he was asleep, and dreaming pleasantly.

Loki slept for several hours, until he was wakened near dawn by Axelle pawing at his face and mewing.

“Huh? What’s the matter, girl?” he yawned.

The kitten ran over to the couch and meowed. Loki saw that Balder was restless, tossing and turning and moaning in his sleep.

Loki sprang out of bed and ran to the couch. He saw the fever patch was almost green, meaning the fever was down, but that did not relieve him. Balder whimpered and Loki knew he was in the throes of a nightmare.

Empathy welled up in the sorcerer prince, and he gently rested his hand on the child’s shoulder. “It’s all right, Balder,” he whispered, not knowing if the boy could hear him but knowing that his voice might bring the child out of the nightmare he wandered in.

Balder stirred, and Loki began to hope he was waking up, until the boy cried, “Please . . . Please I’ll be good! I’ll do anything . . .anything . . .!” He clutched Loki’s sleeve, and tears leaked from his closed eyes. “Don’t leave me! Don’t leave me!”

Loki stroked the child’s hair and murmured, “Hush, Balder! No one’s going to leave you. It’s only a dream.”

Suddenly the boy woke, his blue eyes wide with fear and pain.

“Balder, it’s all right,” Loki said soothing.

Suddenly the boy started crying. “He left me! All alone! He said—he said he didn’t want me . . . that no one would ever want me again  . . .!”

He dissolved into tears and acting on instinct, Loki picked up the boy and held him. “He lied, Balder    . . . . shhh . . . shhh . . .” The child buried his face in Loki’s shoulder and wept, and Loki held him close, patting his back, and let him cry.

Loki knew exactly how the child felt, for he had felt that way too long and long ago. But unlike Balder, Loki had managed to find the love he had been denied, whereas he doubted Balder’s stepfather would ever love the boy.  

At last the boy quit sobbing and just lay quietly in Loki’s arms, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He sniffled and began to cough, and Loki pulled a handkerchief from the air and held it to Balder’s face. “Blow, _alskling_.” He ordered softly, calling Balder the word for “dear one” in Norse.

Balder obeyed and then sighed.

“Feel better?” Loki asked.

The boy nodded, keeping his face hidden.

“Look at me, please,” Loki requested.

Balder slowly lifted his head. “Sorry. Don’t mean to act like—like a crybaby.”

“You’re not,” Loki refuted. “Everyone needs a good cry once in awhile. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“It’s not? But Lars said—” He halted when Loki put a finger to his lips.

“Now, I want to know who you believe, me or Lars?”

Balder swallowed. “You, Prince Loki.”

“Good! I knew you were smart.” Loki praised.

Balder gave him a tentative smile. Then he coughed again.

“Hmm. I think you need more medicine.” Loki took the new bottle of cough elixir and gave Balder a spoonful. Then he took the fever elixir and gave him that also. He noticed the patch had turned green and removed it.

As he tucked the little boy back in his bed, Axelle came and rubbed against his hand. Loki petted her under chin.

"Who's that?" Balder asked curiously.

"This is Axelle, my forest kitten," Loki told him. "Axelle, meet Balder."

The golden kitten purred loudly and Balder gently petted her. "She's really soft!"

"She is. She likes when you stroke her like this," Loki ran his hand down the kitten's back to the base of her tail.

Axelle arched up into his hand, purring happily.

Balder giggled. "I always wanted a cat. But Lars said they were useless animals."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Lars sounds like he was a useless animal." He continued petting the feline. "Right, darling?" Axelle meowed. "See, she agrees with me."

"Me too!" the little boy whispered. Then he gulped and looked around as if afraid his step-father would emerge out of the air.

Loki saw and said quietly, "Don't be afraid. He'll never hurt you again. I swear by the Norns."

“Do you promise, sir?”

“Yes.” Loki paused, then said, “You were dreaming and you said that no one wanted you. Did Lars tell you that?”

“Uh huh. Nobody’s wanted me since my mother died,” Balder sniffled.

Loki felt his heart break at the forlorn tone. He gently tipped the boy’s head up so he was looking into the prince’s eyes. “Well, now someone does.”

Balder gasped. “Who?”

“Me.”

The boy’s whole face lit up with joy and he smiled, a smile so bright it was as though the sun were shining at midnight.

Then his small arms came around Loki’s waist and hugged him. For a moment, Loki was astonished at the way the boy trusted him, a stranger he had only just met. But then he hugged the child back and all he could think of was how very right it felt to have Balder in his arms.

 

 


	19. "Tell Me A Story"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells Balder the story of The 3 Billy Goats Gruff" in his own unique style, and then Odin summons Lars to account for his actions, and things grow heated . . .

 

After getting Balder back to sleep, Loki lay awake in his large four poster bed, thinking about the boy's plight and something Viva had said to him recently. The Mind Healer had told him that sometimes helping another heal could mend wounds in your own psyche. It was as though the act of healing another rebounded upon you and allowed you to heal yourself. Loki did not doubt her words, though he wondered if that were true of him and Balder. He decided it was too soon to tell.

Snuggling beneath his green blanket and gold sheets, Loki tried to fall asleep, but his mind kept coming back to Odin's suggestion that he become Balder's guardian—assuming his stepfather proved unfit for the position. Loki had a sickening feeling that Lars was not only unfit, but vindictive and cruel as well.

 _Even so, how can I be a parent? I don't even have the faintest idea what I'm doing. And my own experiences as a child aren't one I could use as a model. Being a parent is a great responsibility, being a GOOD parent even more so._ He picked nervously at the blanket. _He's already had one bad parent. And while I won't beat him like Lars, what if I do something wrong? I don't want to repeat the mistakes my fathers made, but what if I am doomed to repeat them?_ He put his head in his hands, rubbing his temples. _Norns! How do I know if I will be any good at being a father? I've never even been around children on a regular basis until recently with Vanora and all I did was hold her._

He fell asleep still fretting, and woke starving and slightly tired. Axelle was standing on his arm, meowing for him to feed her.

"All right, keep your fur on!" he ordered grumpily.

From the couch came a small giggle.

Loki glanced over and saw that Balder was awake, sitting up among the blankets. "Good morning!" he called to the boy, then he ruffled his kitten's fur. "I'd better feed Axelle before she starts nibbling on my toes."

Balder laughed.

"Think that's funny, do you?" Loki teased.

"Uh huh!"

"Well, then I'll tell her to start with you!" he winked at the boy.

Then he rose and found the small dishes and filled them with water and food—today the cook had made scrambled eggs and salmon diced small for his kitten.

Axelle ran over to her dish and began to eat hungrily.

"Glutton!" Loki said fondly. He walked over to Balder. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, sir," the boy said, then he coughed.

"Hmm. You still need rest and medicine though." Loki said.

"Aww!" the child groaned.

"Ah ah!" Loki tisked at him. "You be a big boy and take your medicine and I will give you a surprise after breakfast."

"Really? What kind?"

"That's for me to know and you to wait and see," Loki said, tweaking the boy's nose playfully.

"I'll be good," Balder said eagerly, wondering what Loki was going to give him.

Loki gave him both medicines and some juice, which was in a covered pitcher on the table.

Balder drank it down, then went to the bathroom. Afterwards, he returned to the couch and lay down, finding he was still tired.

Ravn came into the room, greeted his master and the boy, then went to pick out Loki's clothing. "Any preference today, My Prince?"

"No. Pick what you like," Loki said.

Ravn chose a gold shirt over green pants with a green leather vest. A black belt went well with the ensemble as did his cloak. Once he had done so, Loki put them on.

"Shall I bring you and Master Balder some breakfast, My Prince?" Ravn offered.

"Yes, please," Loki answered.

Ravn hurried from the room, returning some minutes later with two trays on a cart.

"Here you go," the valet said, and uncovered the trays.

There was tea for Loki and some sweet plum juice for Balder. There were scrambled eggs, maple glazed bacon, and small pancakes with bananas and honey cinnamon syrup.

Loki inhaled the delectable aroma and then began eating, saying happily, "I'm glad that the cook made pancakes this morning. This is one of my favorite things to eat."

He peered over at Balder and noticed the boy wasn't eating. Instead he was staring at the pancakes and looking as though he was about to cry.

"Balder? Is something wrong?"

The child shook his head.

"No? Then why do you look upset? Do you not like something? If you do, you only need to tell me and I will get you whatever you wish to eat." Loki told him, guessing the boy might be afraid to say he didn't like a particular food.

Balder shook his head again, blinking back tears.

Loki set down his fork and went over to the couch, saying gently, "Something is bothering you. Won't you tell me what it is? I can't help you unless I know what's the matter."

Balder sniffled and swiped his sleeve over his nose.

"Here," Loki handed him a handkerchief. "Use that."

Balder did so, then continued staring down at his breakfast.

Loki waited patiently.

Finally the boy said, "I like these fine, sir. But . . . Mama used to make these same kind of pancakes and bacon for breakfast before . . ." He stopped, starting to get teary eyed again.

"Oh. If you don't wish to eat them, that's all right." Loki soothed, understanding.

"No!" Balder yelped. "I like them, really I do."

Loki returned to the table and resumed eating, content to let Balder eat at his own pace.

After a moment, Balder slowly started eating. He dabbed his eyes with the handkerchief when he began eating the pancakes, but other than that seemed happy to be mending.

After the food was eaten, Balder snuggled under the blankets and Axelle hopped onto the couch. She settled on top of blanket while Loki smiled and Axelle started purring.

"She purrs really loud," Balder said, smiling.

"Yes, she does," Loki said, sipping on the coffee in the white mug and he placed the mug on the table.

"Can you tell me a story?" Balder asked and Loki gave him a slightly startle look. "Mama used to tell me stories when I was poorly."

Loki got up when he brought the chair over with him and he sat the chair next to the couch. He sat down as he thought for a few minutes when he remembered a Midgard story he liked as a child.

_In the Feast Hall:_

Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three ate their breakfast when Sif looked around and noticed Loki wasn't sitting in his usual spot at the table.

"Where is Loki?" Sif asked.

"Did he have another episode?" Fandral asked.

"No, he is fine," Thor said as he drank down some coffee. "In fact, Lady Viva said he had a major breakthrough."

"That's wonderful!" Volstagg said while one of his children sat on his lap and she grabbed some bacon off his plate. He laughed as he kissed the top of her head and Thor smiled.

"You are spoiling her," Hogun grumbled.

"Like you would be a ray of sunshine if you had children, Grim One," Fandral teased and Hogun glared at him.

"Good morning," Viva said as they looked at her.

"Good morning, Healer," Thor said.

"Where is Loki?"

She hadn't felt him stressed or upset when she woke up, but she had sensed something was wrong.

"That is what we were wondering," Sif said.

Thor decided he better tell them about Balder when he bit into to a slice of bacon and Viva waited for him to speak. He chewed then swallowed when he sat back and they looked at him.

"I guess I should tell you the truth. You see, he found a small boy out on his balcony last night...," Thor said.

"What was this boy doing out on Loki's balcony?" Sif asked.

Thor explained what had happened, much to the shock and anger of his friends. "So that is most likely where Loki is right now, taking care of Balder."

Viva sat down and ate, listening to the others mutter about Balder's situation and how they would have gone to Lars and demanded he account for his awful behavior-at the point of a sword if necessary, Viva agreed with them, and was glad the Allfather would call the abusive lord to account.

Meanwhile, Loki began telling Balder the old Norwegian fairytale of The Three Billy Goats Gruff. Loki had always enjoyed that story as a child because it showed the goats having to outwit the hungry troll under the bridge in order to cross it. However, being Loki, he decided to add a few things to make the tale even more interesting.

"Once upon a time, long ago in Midgard, there lived three billy goats. They were brothers, the Gruffsons, and they lived on Midgard in a high lonely place called Norway. Each day they would travel to a meadow where the sweetest grasses grew and eat their fill until they were fat . . "

As he spoke, the sorcerer prince gestured with one hand and made an illusion appear of a lovely meadow filled with thick blue-tipped grass and three goats wearing small caps of different colors eating in it.

Balder gasped in delight, his mouth hanging open.

Loki continued, hiding a grin.

"The goat's names were Edgar, Bert and Frith," Loki told him. "Edgar was the eldest, with a fine white beard. Bert was the middle brother, he had a brown and white spotted coat and thought he was quite handsome, and Frith was the youngest, a little black goat with clever green eyes, and out of all the brothers he was the smartest . . ."

Loki made the goats all trot over to "look" at Balder, so the boy could see what they looked like, then he waved a hand and the scene changed to an old stone bridge over a fast moving stream.

"Now, the only bad part of reaching the meadow was the brothers needed to cross an old stone bridge over a stream to get there. And under the bridge there lived a nasty, wicked, ugly old—TROLL!"

Loki growled that last word and suddenly the troll appeared from under the bridge—all snaggly teeth and yellow eyes and warty green leathery skin with claws.

Balder yelped in pretend fright.

"The troll's name was Bone Picker, because he liked to use the bones of his prey to pick his teeth with after he ate them . . ."

"Ooh! The Gruffsons better watch out!" the little boy cried.

Loki smirked. "They should . . . but listen to what happens next . . ."

Balder listened and watched the illusionary story, enraptured, his cobalt eyes huge with wonder and awe.

"So the next day, Frith gamboled up to the stone bridge, and began to run across it, his hooves making a loud sound—trip trap, trip trap—and it woke up Bone Picker . . ."

Balder gasped. So did Volstagg, Sif, Thor, and Fandral, who had come to see how Loki was getting on with his new charge. The Thunder God and his friends huddled in a knot in the doorway of Loki's room, and were soon joined by Viva, who saw them gathered there and wondered what in Asgard they were doing.

Loki's voice floated into the hallway.

"Come on Bert and Edgar!" Frith called. "You three are slower than molasses on a misty morning!"

Loki made his voice high-pitched and added a goat's nyahin noise to it.

Thor's shoulder's shook when he heard the ridiculous noise Loki made _. Brother, you should have been on stage!_

Loki waved a hand and suddenly Bone Picker sprang up from beneath the bridge with a terrible roar, all his teeth showing.

"Ahhh!" Balder yelped and covered his eyes with his hands.

So did Fandral.

Hogun rolled his eyes and smacked the blond warrior in the back of the head.

"Sweet Valhalla, Fandral!"

"What?" hissed the handsome warrior. "It was scary!"

Viva put a finger to her lips." Shhh!"

Luckily, Loki was too intent upon his storytelling to realize he had an audience.

"Who is trip, trap, trip trapping on my bridge?!" Bone Picker demanded and Frith stood tall, holding his head high.

"I am Frith the Brave! Stand aside so I can cross!" Frith demanded.

Bone Picker looked at the goat when he laughed and shook his head.

Balder peeked out from behind his fingers as the troll growled at the goat then he moved his fingers back.

"He is going to give the lad nightmares," Volstagg whispered.

"Shhh! I can't hear!" Fandral whispered.

"No one crosses my bridge without paying a toll!" Bone Picker snarled, showing all his snaggly fangs.

"W-What sort of toll?" Frith asked, frightened.

"The sort that ends up with you in a stew!" the troll sneered. "I've got a hankering for goat stew!"

"Eeep!" squeaked the little goat. "Oh please, Master Troll, don't eat me!"

"And why not?"

"Because . . . because I am small and scrawny without a lot of meat, only gristle!" Frith stammered. "I need fattening up before I am good enough to eat!"

"Hmmm . . . " Bone Picker considered. "If I let you go, what do I get out of it?"

"Nothing!" Sif snorted.

"Shhh! I want to hear what happens!" Thor muttered.

"We-ell . . ." Frith thought fast. "I have two big brothers coming right behind me . . ."

He let the troll draw his own conclusions.

Greedy, Bone Picker laughed. "Go on then! I don't need a toothpick when I can have a banquet!"

Frith ran across the bridge. He prayed to the Norns his brothers could outfox the troll.

Soon Bert, the middle brother came trip-trapping along the bridge.

As before, the troll bellowed, "Who is that I hear trip-trapping along my bridge?"

Bert reared up when he saw the troll in front of him. "Whoo asks?"

"I am Bone Picker the Terrible! And all who wish to cross my bridge must pay a toll!" The troll licked his lips.

Balder frowned. "I hope Bert can make him let him pass."

"Me too!" whispered Volstagg.

"They're going to have to kill it, or else . . ." Hogun predicted.

Thor scowled at them and they hushed.

Loki now used Thor's voice for Bert. "I am Bert the Bold and I say you are nothing but a coward, Nose Picker!"

"Hey! That's _Bone Picker_ to you!"

Balder giggled. "That's telling him!"

Loki smirked. "But Bert wasn't afraid, despite the fact that trolls ate goats. He told Bone Picker, "I bet you can't chase me to the end of the bridge!"

"That goat's crazy!" Volstagg coughed.

"He sounds like Thor!" Fandral remarked.

"He's brave like him." Viva asserted.

They listened with bated breath as Loki told how Bert led Bone Picker on a merry chase across the bridge—and got to the other side, leaving the troll gnashing his teeth.

"Clever!" Thor approved.

"But what happens next?" the little boy asked. "That troll's gonna be hopping mad now!"

"You're right!" Loki grinned. "And along came the oldest brother, Edgar."

Again the troll yelled, "Who is that trip-trapping across my bridge?"

"I am Edgar the Excellent!" Edgar cried, and he was almost as big as Bone Picker, with large curling horns.

"And you'll make an excellent stew!" Bone Picker cried, and lunged at the goat.

The listeners all gasped.

"Oh no!" Balder cried. "Does he get eaten?"

"Wait and see!" Loki told him and continued.

But Edgar ducked and head butted the troll, saying, "I see something even better than a goat! Look in the water! There is a large salmon swimming upstream! He is so big he could feed ten trolls!"

Bone Picker spun around. "Where? I will have it!" He ran to the edge of the bridge to look into the water.

As he did so, Edgar, Bert, and Frith all ran up behind him and slammed him with their horns.

Balder cheered.

So did Sif and the others.

"Then Bone Picker toppled into the water and being a troll, he sank like a stone, because everybody knows trolls can't swim. And so the three Gruffsons went on to their pasture, and ate all the sweet grass they could hold. Later, they all trip-trapped home over the bridge, which was now safe again thanks to three brave brothers and a dumb greedy troll who had bitten off more than he could chew!" Loki finished the tale.

As he did so, he ceased speaking in Odin's voice and the illusions vanished.

"That was a great story, Prince Loki!" Balder cried. Then he yawned. "But I'm kinda sleepy right now."

Loki smiled. "That's good. You need your rest." He tucked the boy in and within moments the child was fast asleep.

Loki smiled down at the child, and thought how much he had enjoyed that. He stroked the kitten and whispered, "You stay with him, all right?"

Axelle yawned and curled up on the blanket.

Loki turned to ring for Ravn and saw Thor, Viva, Sif, and the Warriors all standing in the doorway. "Why are you all lurking in the doorway?"

"We . . . ahhh . . . wanted to see how the boy was doing?" Thor coughed, looking embarrassed.

"Yes, we thought you might need help," Sif added.

Loki frowned. "No, but thank you for offering. As you can see, he's asleep." He eyed the rest of them. "It took all of you to come and see how he's doing?"

"It was Thor's idea," Fandral said.

Hogun said nothing, but contrived to look innocent.

"The lad seems to be getting better," Volstagg said.

"Sleep is the best medicine," Viva added, hiding her amusement.

Loki nodded. "I agree. As long as you don't have nightmares."

"But if he does, you know what to do," Viva encouraged.

Loki looked at them all again, thinking something was up but not knowing what it could be. He rang for Ravn, and asked him to watch Balder again while he went and had a session with Viva.

The others dispersed when the valet came, and Volstagg whispered to Thor, "Your brother is quite the storyteller. I wouldn't mind hearing another!"

"I agree," Thor said.

"Loki makes the stories come alive," Hogun hissed as they walked down the hall.

"Perhaps he should consider a career in storytelling," Sif said.

Thor laughed. "I'll tell him you said so."

He was impressed beyond words at how well Loki seemed to get on with Balder. _Loki will be a good father. He seems to have a knack for getting children to trust him. Who would have thought?_

_Viva's chambers:_

"How have you been sleeping since we banished Maw and Thanos?" Viva queried, sitting on the couch next to Loki. Kiva was curled on her lap, dozing with her tail over her nose.

"Quite well actually," Loki replied. "What fears I have I seem to be able to control with help from my diffuser and the meditation techniques Tyr taught me. So far I have not had a panic attack in a few days."

"I am glad to hear it. I think you have turned a corner," she said, pleased. "How do you feel about taking care of Balder? Does it make you anxious?"

Loki was amazed at her perceptiveness. Then again, she was an Empath. "Yes. Sometimes I feel like I am not ready for such great responsibility. And then there is the fact that we still have to meet with Lars and discuss things with him." Loki grimaced. "I am not looking forward to that at all."

"I don't blame you," Viva said feelingly. "The man seems like a nasty bastard."

"Anyone who could do what he did to a helpless child is someone who deserves to be beaten like he did Balder!" Loki said hotly. "I have never seen anything like that done to a child before. It . . . it's almost like the torture that Tyr and I endured. But that was different." Loki clenched his fists. "The boy just lost his mother and instead of comforting him, that piece of trash beats him and says he's to blame! What kind of man does that?"

"Someone who has much anger in his heart. Or someone who enjoys hurting those weaker than himself. Perhaps Lars found it easier to blame Balder for his wife's death than to accept the fact that it was the will of the Norns."

"Either way, that is not an excuse," Loki pointed out. "I know that some parents believe the only way to discipline is with a belt or a switch, but that is not so. My parents rarely used such methods on us. My mother never raised a hand to Thor or me, and my father only spanked Thor twice and me once, and he never used a whip or a belt. And once it was done he forgave us with a hug. For all his failings with me, Odin was not violent towards me."

"That is well. My mama was not a believer in using corporal punishment on me either," Viva said. "Though I know it was common for other families on the mountain, she always said that a child who is beaten learns to fear and not trust and that is not how it should be."

Loki cleared his throat. "She was right. But what can I do now to help him?"

Viva considered. "I would say just what you've been doing. Being compassionate and showing that you care about him. I suspect what was done to him happened recently, since his mother passed away. Something tells me that his step-father would never have dared behave in such a manner while Rena lived. Which could mean he is either grieving and taking it out on Balder, or that he harbored resentment and anger towards him and only when his wife was dead did he feel he could show it. Either way, it is not a situation that is safe for the boy."

"He will not go back there!" Loki said firmly. "Here in Asgard we have laws against such things. And if this was done so the boy would leave, or perhaps even die from ill treatment so the estate would pass to his younger brother and by extension, Lars, we will find out and Balder will have justice. I will see it done myself if necessary!"

There was fire in Loki's gaze, and Viva wanted to cheer upon seeing this side of him. It proved that he was finally beginning to come back from the dark place he had dwelled in, by standing up for a cause other than his own.

"I'm sure you would. However, I think that your parents intend to also seek justice on Balder's behalf," Viva pointed out. Then she asked, "Has he had any nightmares?"

"Yes," Loki answered and told her what Balder had dreamed of and what he had done. "I hope that was the right thing."

She smiled at him. "Comfort is always the right thing, Loki. He is probably starved for affection since losing his mother." She gave him a sorrowful glance. "I remember when I lost mine, I was older than he was, just past my majority, but I know that any kindness shown to me was like a balm to my spirit. It is probably like that for him also."

He patted her shoulder lightly. "I suppose you would know best. Does it ever go away? The pain and loss, I mean?"

"It lessens with time. But it really never leaves. It's always there in the back of your head. But it loses its sharpness after a while. Still, while I will always miss my mother, I take comfort in knowing she is in Valhalla and watching over me."

"Then perhaps Balder will know that peace too one day."

"I pray that is so," Viva said feelingly.

They played the guitar and harp for the rest of their session, discovering that they harmonized well, and just as they had finished a set, a knock came at the door.

It was Thor. "Father sent me to fetch the two of you. Lord Lars has returned with his guards and he wishes you two to be present for the hearing."

"Of course," Viva said, and they all trooped back into the audience chamber.

This was not the Great Hall where Odin sometimes heard petitions, but a smaller chamber with an elegantly padded throne where he heard petitions and cases of a more private nature. However, his secretary and several Council Members and the queen were present as well.

Lars stood between two guards, he was not restrained, but it was clear that he was not in the king's good graces. He was a tall man with wavy blonde hair and eyes like a muddy lake, somewhere between blue and brown. He was handsome enough, looking to be around two thousand years of age, as Asgardians measured time. He was fit and trim, wearing rich clothing—a velvet blue and gold doublet over a silk shirt and leather trousers with embroidery along the sides. His boots were fine quality and he wore a large gold chain and two golden arm rings with bears on them as well as several rings. His manner was haughty and cold, he did not seem worried about being summoned before his monarch.

Loki felt his lip curl in dislike. Everything about this man oozed privilege and arrogance, and knowing what he did made Loki long to put his fist through those perfect teeth.

He waited with Viva off to one side of the throne where Odin sat. Frigga sat next to him on her own throne. Both monarchs faces looked grave.

"I have come as you summoned me, Sire," Lars began, his voice a pleasant baritone.

"The reason you have been summoned is so we can discuss your step-son, Balder," Odin said. Lars fought hard not to show his contempt as he stood straighter and he stuck out his chin.

"Has he done something wrong?"

 _No, you motherless maggot, you have_ , Loki thought, still fighting the urge to hit him.

"No, he was found on my son Loki's balcony. He was wet, ill, and frightened. When questioned by my son, Balder told him he was hiding...from you!"

"Why would my son be hiding from me?!"

"Your son?!" Loki finally asked and Lars turned to look at him. Viva could sense the hate and anger coming from Lars and she brushed her hand against Loki's hand.

"That is why we have called you here, my lord," Frigga declared. "Did you even know that the boy was missing from your home?"

"Of course I noticed, My Queen," Lars said with a bow, but he didn't take his eyes from Loki.

"Did you send out men to look for him?" Odin asked.

"Yes, I have."

"Liar," Viva thought.

"My son told me Balder has been beaten."

"I don't know where the lad got that idea. I may have spanked his bottom, but I would never harm a child," Lars said with a humble look.

"I saw the scars," Loki said and the muscles on Lars' jaw twitched.

"He also told my son you have not only blamed him for his mother's death, but no one would want or love him," Odin said and Viva felt the anger building in Lars' mind.

"The child is obviously lying. I never said anything of the sort. Yes, I was crushed when my dear wife died after giving birth to my youngest son, but I never blamed Balder for her death," Lars said.

Viva looked at Lars then at Loki and Loki flexed his fingers.

"Then why would Balder run away from home?" Frigga asked.

"I guess he wanted attention. I have been busy since his mother died."

"Who is taking care of your youngest son?" Odin asked.

"His nanny has been taking care of him."

"Is she taking care of Balder as well?"

"No, we didn't need a nanny then. His mother took care of him."

"How long has Balder been missing?" Frigga asked shrewdly.

"It has only been a few days."

Odin arched his eyebrows when he sat back in the chair and he gave him a blank look.

"Really?" Loki said softly. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to rephrase that, my lord? Because the boy was very thin-as if he hadn't had a decent meal in weeks. His clothes were filthy and falling apart, and he had head lice. You don't get that way from a few days away from home."

Lars glared at Loki when tears appeared in Lars' eyes and he placed his hands in his face.

"Fine," Lars sobbed. "He has been gone for nearly two months. I... I had woken up one morning and he was gone! I sent men to find him, but they all came back with no word of him."

"Why didn't you send word of him missing?!" Odin demanded.

"I didn't wish to bother you, Sire," he said as he glanced at Loki. "You had your own problems."

Odin growled, but he soon calmed after Frigga placed her hand on top of his and Odin cleared his throat.

"I would not have been bothered," Odin said. "But I do find it odd that you didn't ask about your son's well-being once you found out he was here. I would have if it had been Thor or Loki."

Loki nodded in agreement.

"You didn't even ask where he was or if he was well?" Frigga added.

"How...? How is my son?" Lars asked.

"We have had our Head Healer examine him," Frigga replied. "He has a bad upper respiratory infection with a fever and she has instructed that he stay in bed until it is gone. Loki has been caring for him."

"You allowed that...?!" he demanded, stopped and he placed his hands behind his back. "Thank you, My Prince."

"What were you about to say?" Viva asked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It sounds to me like you were going to say something insulting about Prince Loki."

"No, I wasn't," he said, shaking his head.

"Then you better watch your words," Odin said.

"May I see my son?" Lars asked.

Loki stiffened, all his instincts crying out for him to refuse. There was something slick and devious about Lars, something that put his back up in the worst way. "He is sleeping. Or was when I last saw him."

"If you wish, you can wait here until he wakes and says he wishes to see you," Odin said.

"If he wishes to see me?!" Lars asked, frowning.

"He seems frightened of you," Viva said.

"Like I told you, there is no reason for him to be frightened."

"Then you won't mind waiting," Frigga said. Odin noticed the anger flaring in Lars' eyes and Lars nodded.

Loki knew the other man was lying through his teeth. However, the lord was clever enough to pretend concern for his stepson. Somehow he needed to make Lars reveal his true colors.

 _Father, he's lying,_ Loki sent.

 _I know, but he is too clever to reveal his true nature just yet,_ Odin sent.

_What do you suggest we do?_

Odin thought for a moment. He knew that usually a man like Lars had a short fuse and hidden greed. The greed had motivated the lord to cast out his stepson so he could take over the estate, and his temper had led him to abuse the boy before doing so.

"You said earlier you had spanked your son. Will you explain why you did that?" Odin asked.

"He...," Lars said then he paused. "He had broken a vase. It had been in my family for centuries."

"Did he admit to breaking it?"

"No, he said it had been broken when he found it."

"I see. Was there some reason you did not believe him when he told you that?"

"His ball was sitting next to the remains of the vase."

"Did he say why the ball was there?"

"He said he had dropped it."

"But you didn't believe him?"

Viva could feel Lars was starting to panic as she glanced at Loki and he looked at her.

 _He is starting to panic,_ she sent.

"All children lie when they get in trouble," Lars blustered. "The boy was no different! His mother spoiled him-always keeping him by her, telling him stories about some knight on a white horse, even when I wished to spend time alone with her, he was there!" Resentment had begun to color his tone.

"He was always underfoot! Always talking about his father and how heroic his father was!"

"His father was a fine warrior," Odin said with a nod.

"His father died because he was careless and lost control over his ship!" Lars sneered. "Nothing heroic about that!"

"There was an inquiry after Bjorn's death and it was ruled accidental," Odin recalled. "There was nothing anyone could have done to prevent it."

"Do you want to know what the boy did at our wedding?! He pitched a fit! He was crying and screaming! His mother stopped the wedding so she could calm him down and held him through the rest of the ceremony!"

"That's understandable," Frigga said.

"She wanted to take him with us on our honeymoon!"

"How did you handle that?" Viva asked.

"She told him we would come back soon and she would bring him a present!"

"How old was he then?" Odin asked. "Two or three years old? Most small children are very attached to their parents at that age. Especially if one of them has died suddenly."

Lars snorted a breath of air as Loki arched his eyebrows up and he stood a little straighter.

"What happened when your wife became pregnant? Was he alright with being a big brother?" Loki asked.

"He asked a million and one questions. When was it going to be born, where was it, what did it look like, drove me up a wall! I swear, it's not natural for a boy to be so interested in such things!"

"It is only natural for a child to ask such questions. I remember asking questions while my mother was pregnant with my sister," Frigga said.

"I asked questions when Loki was a baby," Thor recalled. "And no one ever told me I was unnatural."

Viva felt the anger, fear and panic building in Lars and Lars made a soft growl.

"What about when your wife became ill while she was pregnant?" Frigga asked.

"I suggested she send the boy away to school so she could get rest. She didn't need the little pest by her all the time. But she wouldn't hear of it. Called me an insensitive beast! She said her son was staying here and that was that."

"Is that when you started telling him her illness was his fault?" Loki asked.

She got worse instead of better, and he was always watching with those huge blue eyes of his. Always wanting to know when she was going to get better and she was always so concerned with him. Look after Balder, she would tell me. Or why don't you spend some time with Balder? I told her I was too busy to bother with a boy's games and she asked me if I would say that when our baby was born."

"And what did you say?" Viva prompted.

"I told her that I would teach my son everything he needed to know about running an estate, but that was different."

"How so?"

"He was my blood."

"Which made him more important than Balder?" Loki asked.

"Yes, why would I care about someone else's brat?!"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"He is your son!" Odin said.

"No, he was _her_ son! Mine is the one she died giving birth to!"

"Did you even care that she died?" Viva asked.

"No! She was weak! Just like her husband! Just like her brat!"

"So you never loved her?" Frigga queried.

"I married her because she was a rich widow and comely. I never wanted to be burdened with Bjorn's son." Lars pointed at Loki. "Oh don't look so shocked, Your Majesties! Can you honestly tell me that you love that freak Jotun more than your own true born son?"

"I beg your pardon?" Loki cried angrily.

"Oh, come now!" he sneered. "Everyone knows why they took you in-out of pity. And you have been a blot on the name of the family ever since! And to make matters worse, you are insane!"

"How dare you speak to my brother that way!" Thor said.

"It is true! I have heard the rumors! He is insane and dangerous! He should be destroyed like the monster he is!"

Viva looked at Loki, but she didn't sense any anger. Only calmness.

"The only monster I see is you, sir," Loki said with a calm tone. "Only a monster would abuse a child. Make him feel frightened, unwanted and unloved."

"Tell me, how long did you last before you spilled your guts, your traitorous coward? Five minutes?"

"You are out of line, my lord!" Frigga snapped wrathfully.

"He is a monster and a traitor!"

"Would you call General Tyr and his men monsters or traitors?" Viva asked.

"What do they have to do with this?!"

"They were captured like Prince Loki. They were beaten, tortured and went through other atrocities which we will never fully understand. So, I ask you again, are they traitors?!"

"No, they are heroes."

"So is my son," Odin said. "He endured months of torture and not once did he say anything."

"How can you be sure? He is the Lord of Lies, after all!"

"The only one who is lying is you! Now, tell me, when your wife died, who inherited her estate and money?"

"I did!"

"No, that is not true," Frigga said. "Yes, you are her husband, but her first concern would have been Balder. He would have inherited everything."

"And you would have been made his guardian until he came of age," Odin said.

"Unless something happened to him. Like he disappeared or met with an accident," Loki pointed out. "Then the estate and fortune would pass to your son."

Viva felt the panic rising in Lars as he glared at Loki.

"Or the throne would pass onto you if the Allfather, the Queen and Prince Thor died, am I right?!" Lars asked.

"I am warning you, Sir!" Odin growled.

Loki stiffened. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"When my wife died, her will stated she left everything to my son!"

"What about Balder?" Viva asked.

"She left him nothing."

"She would not have done that!" Frigga said.

"I demand you bring us the will so we can see for ourselves if this is true or not!" Odin demanded.

"It is in my vault," Lars declared. "I have no obligation to raise another man's brat."

"So you got rid of him?" Loki snapped.

"Aye! What use do I have for someone else's pup? It's what should have been done to you when you were brought here!"

"Are you saying that I am unworthy to be a son of the royal house?"

"You are a freak and a coward and unworthy to breathe the same air as me!"

Loki had had enough. He stepped forward and his palm cracked against the other's cheek like a pistol shot.

"You, sir, are a liar, a fraud, and a bullying coward! I demand satisfaction for your words!"

Lars gaped at him. "You can't be serious! You are challenging ME to a duel? With what weapon? Your insolent tongue?"

"No! We will use swords or blasters!"

Lars laughed. "Then we shall see you bleed yellow, cuckoo! My second will call on you tomorrow!"

"Alright!" Loki said. They watched the guards lead Lars out of the room when Loki puffed out a breath of air then he looked at Odin.

"Well done, My Son," Odin said.

"If it were me, I would have punched his face in," Thor said and Loki softly laughed.

"Yes, because you always think with your fists and not your head, Brother," Loki teased."

"What worries me is Balder's mother's will. I cannot believe she would leave everything to her youngest son and not leave anything to Balder," Frigga said.

"She wouldn't have, darling," Odin said.

"What should we do about it, Father?" Thor asked.

"I am going to petition the will be brought here while Lars prepares for the duel. If it is a forgery, then he has more to answer for than just banishing Balder."

"Be careful, Loki," Frigga said. "I trust not that forked tongued lizard. He has a reputation as a good swordsman."

"I will watch my back, Mother," Loki promised. "I have no intention of letting that cheating coward kill me."

"I shall pray to the Norns for your victory." The queen said.

"Don't worry, Mother. Loki will mop the floor with that braggart!" Thor told her.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to go check on Balder," Loki said.

"Of course," Odin said, nodding. With a bow, Loki left the room with Viva behind him and she walked faster to walk beside him.

"Before you ask," Loki said, glancing at her. "No, I am not alright."

"I can sense you're upset. But I am surprised with how rude he was," Viva said.

"I'm used to it. You know there are people who know my true origins and think me nothing more than a monster, a traitor or a bastard."

"I thought your father was looking into who was spreading those rumors."

"He is," he said when they arrived at his chambers and Loki leaned against the door frame. "Should I tell Balder his step-father is here?"

"Yes, you should," she said and he opened the door.

They walked in the room as Viva looked at Balder sleeping on the couch and Axelle was curled up on the blanket. Loki softly walked to the couch when he knelt down and Axelle opened one eye.

"Hello, Girl," he said, scratching the kitten's ear. Balder yawned when he opened his eyes and Loki smiled at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, sir," Balder said when he saw Viva he frowned. "Who is this?"

"This is Lady Viva. She's a friend."

"Hello, Balder," Viva said. She sensed his fear and worry as she sent comforting thoughts into his mind and he smiled.

"Balder, I need to tell you something," Loki said.

"What is it, sir?" Balder asked.

"King Odin sent for your step-father. He wanted to talk with him about what happened to you."

Viva felt the fear rushing toward her and Axelle jumped off him. Loki sat Balder up when he picked the boy up, sat down and he held Balder against him.

"He said I was lying, didn't he?" Balder asked. "He used to tell Mama I was lying all the time."

"He did?"

"Yeah," he said, sniffing. Loki handed him the handkerchief and he blew his nose.

"Well, King Odin didn't believe him."

"He didn't?"

"No, he didn't."

"Does that mean I don't have to go back with him?"

"No, you don't have to go with him if you don't want to."

"And you don't have to see him if you don't want to," Viva said.

"I don't want to see him ever again!" Balder said with a shake of his head. Loki held him a little tighter and Balder placed his head against Loki's chest. Loki's heartbeat was fast and loud. Balder looked up at him as Loki smiled and he gently rocked Balder back and forth.

"Was he mad when King Odin told him I wasn't lying?" Balder asked.

"Yes, he was," Loki said.

"He said some horrible things," Viva said.

"Most of them were about me."

"Why would he say bad things about you?" Balder asked.

"Because he believes the lies people have said about me."

"Did you get mad?"

"Yes, I did. in fact, I challenged him to a duel."

"No! You can't do that! He'll kill you!"

Balder started crying as Loki rocked him and Viva sent comforting thoughts into his mind.

"I promise I won't die," Loki said.

"But... But Mama told me he was an expert swordsman."

"So am I. I was trained by the best swordswoman in Asgard. Lady Brunhilde of the Valkyries."

Balder's eyes went wide. "Truly, Prince Loki?"

"I swear by the Nine," Loki said sincerely.

"Wow!"

"Do you feel like eating something?"

"Yes, sir."

Viva went to get the bell as Loki rang the bell and Ravn walked in the room.

"Do you need something, My Prince?" Ravn asked.

"Yes, we're hungry. Please bring us something," Loki said,

"At once," he said with a bow as he walked to the door, turned and he looked at Loki and Balder. "How are you feeling, Balder?"

"Much better. Thank you," Balder said. Nodding, Ravn left and Loki glanced at Balder. He knew he could win in the duel with Lars, but he also knew Lars would cheat to insure he would not be charged with abuse and neglect, but also robbing Balder of his inheritance.

 _I swear by the Nine I will not allow that to happen,_ Loki thought and held onto Balder while he tried to calm his mind and heart.

**A/N: Hope you all liked! Thanks to everyone for R &Ring and have a Happy 4th of July for all my American readers!**


	20. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki fights Lars and Odin discovers the truth about the will, plus a sweet fluffy moment with Frigga and sons!

 

Loki woke the next morning to find Axelle sleeping next to his head and he slowly moved his hand up, scratching the kitten's ear. She purred contently in his ear as he yawned, sat up and he saw Balder was still sleeping. It took a long time to get the boy to go to sleep and he had woken Loki three times during the night with nightmares.

"Good morning, My Prince," Ravn said as Loki looked at him.

"Good morning," Loki replied.

"Did you sleep well?"

"No, not really," he said, glancing at Balder. "He woke me three times during the night. He had nightmares about Lars killing me or him."

Nodding, Ravn went to get Loki's robe and slippers and Loki yawned, rubbing his face with his hands. "Tell me something. Do you think I would make a good father?"

"What do you mean would? You are a good father. Well, a good guardian, anyway. Take a look at last night. You didn't have to tell him his step-father was here."

"I was worried he would see Lars and run off."

"What about the duel? Why did you tell him about it?"

"That just sort of slipped out."

"Or you didn't want him to hear his new friend had died at the hands of his step-father."

"Who says I'm going to die?" Loki asked, getting out of bed and Ravn helped him get the robe and slippers on."

"You're not," he said, adjusting the robe's collar. "Have you picked a second for the duel?"

"I was thinking of asking Thor."

"He will be thrilled to hear that."

"Or General Tyr. I'm not sure yet."

Balder yawned while he woke up and he opened his eyes. Loki and Ravn smiled as Balder sat up and he made a little cough.

"Good morning," Loki said, walking to the couch and he knelt down next to it.

"Good morning," Balder said.

"Are you feeling better today?" Loki asked.

Balder shrugged. "A little."

He allowed Loki to take his temperature, it was almost normal, and to give him the fever reducer and cough elixir again.

There came a knock on the door, and Loki called for the person to enter. It was Marissa, one of the kitchen maids, with a tray of breakfast for three people.

Loki eyed the tray and said, "Who is the third plate for?"

"Me," Thor answered, coming into the room. "I figured I would have breakfast with you and your ward this morning, Loki."

"We'd be happy to have you join us, Brother," Loki said, and then turned to Balder. "Come here and say hello to Prince Thor, Balder."

The boy scrambled from his bed and ran to greet Thor, bowing properly and then grinning up at the big warrior. "Hello, My Prince. Is it true you knocked a giant's head off with Mjolnir?"

"Umm . . . he was a small giant," Thor laughed. "Come and eat and I will tell you the story."

With Thor distracting Balder, Loki was free to eat his own breakfast and consider whether or not to ask his brother to be his second in the duel.

"Is there something wrong?" Thor asked.

"I was just thinking about the duel," Loki said. Thor growled as he took a long drink of coffee then he placed the mug on the table.

"No offense to your ward, but I hope you put Lars down like the cur he is," Thor said, looking at Balder then he looked at Loki. "Have you picked a second yet, Brother?"

"A second?" Balder asked.

"It's someone who fights the duel if I decide I don't want to fight," Loki explained as he looked at Thor. "I would like you to be my second."

Thor cleared his throat as he nodded and he blinked some tears out of his eyes.

"I am honored," Thor said, smiling. They ate in silence when a page entered the room and he had a note on a silver tray. He placed the silver tray on the table when he made a little bow then he left the room.

Loki picked up the piece of paper, opened it, and looked at the smooth handwriting.

"It's from Lars. He said the duel will be at noon in the sparring arena," Loki said, placing the piece of paper back on the silver tray.

"Do you want to go there early and do a little training?" Thor asked.

"Yes, I would like to do that," Loki said. They finished their breakfast then they left the room and Loki held onto Balder's hand as they walked down the hallway.

_Lars' chamber:_

Lars picked at the breakfast he had been served when the door opened and a page walked in the room. He had a dueling sword in his hands as he stood near the table and made a small bow.

"What do you want?" Lars growled.

"I am here to deliver your dueling sword, sir," the page said and Lars looked at the sword.

"You call this a sword?!" Lars demanded, standing up and he took the sword from the page. "This is nothing, but a child's toy! It's not even sharp!"

"The AllFather wishes it to be a fair duel."

"It's a duel to the death, you fool!"

The page shook his head. "No, sir. You know there's no such thing nowadays. The king only allows honor duels till first blood. Anyone caught breaking that rule ends up in the dungeon."

Lars cursed inwardly. He was well aware of the stricture, having fought plenty of duels before the laws changed. In the beginning of Odin's reign, the duels had been to the death unless the person was merciful, but that had all changed when Odin had married Frigga. The meddling queen had convinced the Allfather to make the duels only till first blood, so Asgardians did not slaughter each other needlessly.

Lars ground his teeth. But this time there was a need. Rid the royal family of the monster that ensorcelled him and rid his annoying stepson of the only person who would protect him. Balder would go back to the streets and hopefully die there, thus removing the last obstacle to Lars' fortune.

"I know that!" Lars snapped irritably. "Dismissed!"

The page bowed and then darted away, leaving the noble to finger the protective "button" on the sword point and ways to get around it.

Meanwhile. Odin had sent one of his guards and one of his team of attorneys to pick up the will Lars claimed was Rena's official one from the law firm who had the original document. They did so, returning to the palace by skimmer, and then closeted themselves with the king to examine it.

Forseti, Tyr's nephew, also known as the God of Law and Justice, read over the document and then glanced at the king.

"Well?" Odin said blandly. "What have you discovered?"

"This document appears to be legitimate on first examination," Forseti began. "However, I have noticed several discrepancies. The first is the fact that Lady Rena mentions Balder by name in the first half of the document, yet in the half that was changed, she mentions him not at all, only her son Leif by her second marriage. Very strange. The other things are the signature and witness match and the seal seems a little off—the wrong color sealing wax, the seal itself seems to have been pressed hastily leaving a bad imprint."

"Your conclusions?"

"Based upon what you have told me about the case, Sire, I would say that such a will is subject to fraud and could very well be a forgery." Forseti replied. "I would see if I can't investigate and find out where the original will was kept and obtain a copy of it."

"A copy would have been kept even after an alteration?"

"Oh yes. Asgardian law requires it," Forseti answered. "To prevent such things as this."

"Good. I want you to send someone to find out where Lady Rena might have kept her first will," Odin ordered.

"That is not hard to figure out," Forseti said. He pointed at the top of the forged document. "This is a subsidiary firm of the biggest law firm in the city, Bjornson and Tavi. I would start with them, Sire. Most nobles who live here record wills with them."

"Excellent!" Odin praised. "Send young Bors, Forseti, to obtain a copy."

"I shall, Your Grace. It should only take an hour or two."

Odin nodded. That would mean they would have the will in their possession before the duel began. This way they could compare the two. Then, after the duel was over, Odin could confront Lars about it.

The king went to eat breakfast with Frigga, telling her what he had found out, while Loki practiced in the arena with Thor, with Balder watching from the sidelines. Also there were Fandral, Sif, and Tyr.

The three older warriors approved of the way Loki was dueling, though Tyr called out, "Remember, My Prince, that Lars tends to lower his sword when he parries to the left. He's quick, but leaves loopholes if his opponent is clever enough to see them."

Loki nodded and smiled, then riposted and Thor backed away. His brother was less skilled with a sword than he was with Mjolnir or other crushing weapons like maces and morning stars. Loki was very skilled with a sword, especially the rapier he would duel with, as well as daggers, and blasters. He preferred weapons where it did not require brute strength to wield and had made himself a master in them.

Balder watched and cheered everytime Loki scored a hit, and the boy began to hope that his new friend and caretaker would stand a chance against his wicked stepfather, who was the epitome of everything evil in the child's young life.

 _Please, make Prince Loki win the duel,_ he prayed to the Norns fervently.

Ravn came and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't worry, lad. I've seen Prince Loki fight before, you have naught to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Balder asked worriedly.

"As sure as I'm a baron," Ravn said softly.

Balder's eyes widened. "You're a lord and you serve the prince?"

Ravn chuckled. "Yes, because a noble always serves a royal as a personal servant. It is an honor to serve."

Balder smiled and nodded. "I would serve the prince if I could stay here with him."

Ravn tweaked his nose. "Well, we'd have to see about that. Are you sure you want to stay for the duel?"

"Yes, please. But . . . I don't want Lars to see me," the child said nervously.

"Then we can watch from here," Ravn said, and led the boy to some benches towards the back of the sparring arena. "I can put you on my shoulders so you can see."

"Thank you, Ravn," Balder said quietly, but for now he sat on the bench to see Loki.

Just before noon, Bors knocked on the door to Odin's study then opened it. Odin waved for him to enter. Forseti was standing next to the desk as Bors came forward with the document in his hands.

"Is that the original will?" Odin asked, taking the document from him.

"Yes, Sire," Bors said with a nod.

Odin opened the will and read it then he looked at the document sitting on his desk.

"Ah, see, Sire! Lady Rena mentions Balder in the first half of the document as it does here, yet she still mentions him on the second half as well. Also the signature and the witness are different. Finally, the seal is straight, the sealing wax is the right color and the seal is a full imprint," Forseti said and Odin nodded.

"Which means this will," Odin said, pointing to the first document. "Is a forgery."

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"Thank you, Bors," Odin said. Bors made a low bow as he turned and left the room and Odin looked down at the documents. His heart slammed in his chest as the anger he felt since the day before grew and he pounded his fist on the desk.

"Sire, are you alright?"

"I will be once Lars is secure in the dungeons," Odin said while the clock chimed and he looked at the clock. "We must hurry. The duel starts in a half an hour."

He placed both copies of the will in an envelope as they left the room and he slammed the door behind them.

Lars spent most of the morning trying to figure out how to remove the safety off the dueling sword when he finally figured it out and he smiled. The sunlight shimmered on the blade as he slid the sword into the scabbard and placed the belt with the scabbard on it around his waist. The clock chimed and he smiled. He left the room and he headed down the hallway.

Loki was sitting on a bench near the arena resting and listening to Tyr give him pointers on fighting Lars when his opponent entered the arena. Several people who were watching gave him hostile looks and hissed at him. Lars raised his head haughtily and sneered at the onlookers. Clearly their dislike did not seem to bother him.

Balder tensed next to Ravn on the back bench as Lars entered, fear lighting his small face. Ravn gently patted his shoulder and whispered, "No fear, boy. Loki will mop the floor with him."

A tall thin man that looked like a weasel approached Loki and Thor and said in a nasally voice, "I am Lord Sven Highgarden. I am Lord Lars second." He carried the case with Lars' rapier in it.

Thor rose and gave the other man a cordial nod. "You know who we are, my lord. Are you ready to meet on the field of honor?"

"Lord Lars is prepared," Sven replied. He headed over to where Lars was standing across the ring and handed him his rapier.

Thor did the same with Loki, and then Tyr rose and stood in the middle of the arena between the two combatants. "As each contestant has a sword that is blunted, this duel shall be fought according to the rules set forth in the Code Duello. This duel is fought till first blood in which case honor has been satisfied. You will both salute each other and can begin upon my signal."

Tyr stepped back and allowed the combatants to enter the ring. Loki saluted first and Lars returned it coldly.

"Ready, set, begin!"

Loki held his rapier in the ready position and watched Lars' eyes carefully. The eyes were how you could tell what an enemy was going to do in a duel, and Loki waited patiently for Lars to attack. He had taken the man's measure before stepping into the arena, and had sensed the other man was impatient and would try and seek a quick resolution to this duel.

Lar's muddy greenish-brown eyes blazed hatred at the prince, and as predicted, he lunged at Loki, bringing his sword up with a sharp snap.

The rapiers clashed together with a loud clang! Then Loki riposted, dancing backwards as gracefully as leaf upon the breeze. He avoided Lars' second attack and then sprang into an attack sequence of his own, using his greater height and swiftness to force Lars back on his heels, defending frantically.

"Getting a little slow in your old age?" Loki taunted, his blade moving like a flicker of light through the air.

"I will see you bleed, Monster!" Lars hissed. His blade slashed the air when Loki swore he heard a soft humming sound coming from Lars' sword and Loki blinked. Lars took his distraction as a moment to strike, but Loki dodged out of the way.

"Yes!" Thor cheered.

"Take him down!" Sif called out.

Loki lunged, quick as a cat on the hunt, and began a swift assault, one, two, three. Lars countered, but it was apparent he could not match the other's quickness and he panted harshly, sweat dripping into his eyes.

"No! I will not lose to the likes of you!" Lars growled.

"Come on, sir!" Ravn called. "Teach that larcenous lord a lesson!"

Loki grinned at his valet's alliteration and stepped up his attack.

Around and around they went, neither having the advantage, their swords blurs as they struck and beat back the other's blade.

Lars gritted his teeth, growing angrier as the duel progressed and he realized that Loki was not the pushover he had first thought.

He had thought he would be fighting a prince who barely knew how to fence and instead he was up against an opponent who knew both classic and freestyle fencing forms.

"Getting tired, Lars? Maybe you should have quit eating all those cakes and pies."

Lars went low and Loki spun away, his rapier going past his leg,

"The only things that will be eating well tonight is the worms once I finish you!" Lars growled.

"The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, the worms play poker on your snout!" Loki sang, reprising an old Midgardian children's rhyme.

Lars' glared at him and spat. "That's all you know! Silly songs and useless jokes."

Loki just laughed and danced away, knowing his insolent attitude w as getting to the other lord. "It's a part of my charm!" Loki said while Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three laughed.

"Just like old times, eh?!" Volstagg said, lightly shoving Hogun and the Grim One nodded.

Balder smiled slightly and whispered to Ravn, "Prince Loki's winning!"

Viva could sense the joy coming from Loki, but she also sensed something was wrong and she looked at Lars.

"Is there something wrong, Lady?" Thor asked.

"I'm not sure. I just have a feeling he is up to something," she said, looking at Lars.

"Well, if he cheats, he will forfeit the duel," Sif said.

Loki could sense his enemy was tiring, apparently Lars was not used to the duels lasting more than a few minutes. This duel had gone on for at least ten minutes, and Lars was forced on the defensive more than once.

"I need to end this now," Lars thought. He scanned Loki's body with his eyes when his eyes locked on the spot over Loki's liver and he slowly blinked. With a roar, Lars lunged at Loki, but Loki dodged, spun around and the blunt tip of his rapier jabbed into Lars' cheek, drawing a small amount of blood.

"First blood! Loki wins!" Thor shouted.

Lars lifted his hand to his cheek, his fingertips stained scarlet. Furious, he thrust under Loki's guard and his rapier's tip penetrated the guard, and the button fell off, allowing Lars to plunge the sword into Loki's stomach.

"Foul!" Thor shouted as Loki looked down and he saw the sword sticking out of him.

"No!" Balder shouted.

Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three ran at Lars when Sif roared and dived into the air. She tackled Lars to the ground and sat on his chest and Lars glared up at her.

Odin, Frigga, Viva, Ravn, and Balder ran to Loki as Loki lay on the ground, looking up at them.

He gave them a lopsided grin and his form flickered and vanished.

The real Loki appeared a few feet beyond his illusionary double, unharmed, frost radiating from him in waves. "I had a feeling this scoundrel would try and cheat."

"Sir!" Balder cried, getting up and he ran to Loki. Loki knelt down while Balder wrapped his arms around his neck and Loki slowly stood up, holding him tightly in his arms.

"You are the one who cheated!" Lars shouted.

"Be quiet, you thieving knave!" Sif snarled, and struck him across the face with her fist.

" _I c_ heated?" Loki snorted. "I realized that you had removed the safety on the rapier early on in the match, which is grounds for forfeiting the duel. But I wanted you to betray yourself, so I continued despite the danger."

"You deserve to die, you monster!" Lars shouted.

"My son is no monster!" Odin said.

"Yes, he is! He is a changeling which was brought here to destroy us all! He deserves death!"

Lars grunted when Sif punched him in the face again.

Suddenly, Lars lifted his body up when he pushed Sif off him and he got to his feet. Roaring, Lars ran for the exit as the others chased after him. Suddenly, Lars doubled back and darted at Balder, who was standing beside Loki, his eyes crazed like a mad beast's.

Balder froze when he saw the object of his nightmares coming for him, unable to move a single muscle.

Loki lunged in front of him, meeting Lars' charge head on. He thrust Lars' blade aside, and then lunged, stabbing the other man twice, once in the thigh and again in the side.

Lars looked startled, and then crumpled to the ground, blood spurting from the injuries.

"Get a medic!" someone yelled. "Man down!"

"I . . . think you've killed me!" Lars gasped weakly.

"You aren't dead. Not yet." Loki said coldly. "But you ought to be for what you have done to Balder."

A medic arrived and began to staunch the other's wounds.

Two guards approached and stood over the injured lord. "In the name of the king, you are under arrest, Lord Lars of Ironwood. For cheating during a duel, attempting to harm a child, and for forgery."

"He is injured, Sire!" objected a medic.

"Once his injuries have been treated, he is to be placed in the dungeon until his trial." Odin declared.

"I've done nothing wrong!" Lars cried. He yelped in pain as the medic tightened a bandage over his wound.

The injured lord was placed on a hover stretcher and taken out of the arena.

"I declare this duel over and the winner is Prince Loki!" Tyr yelled and came over and raised Loki's arm above his head in victory.

Everyone applauded.

Balder looked up at Loki, hero-worship in his cobalt eyes. "Does this mean I don't need to go and live with him any more?"

Loki put an arm about him. "Yes, Balder. You are free of him. He cannot take care of you if he is in prison. Or if he is deemed too dangerous to properly care for a child."

Balder laughed in delight.

Frigga smiled at Loki. "Well done, darling. I will send one of my men around to Ironwood to tell the nanny what has occurred and ask her to continue to care for the baby. And if she cannot, then I will see if one of Lars' relatives can do so."

Loki nodded. "What of Balder?"

"Since he is an orphan he becomes a crown ward. However, I believe he would do well with you as his guardian, Loki." Frigga said.

Loki looked down at the boy who was hugging his leg. "Would you like that, Balder?"

The child frowned. "What's a guardian?"

"It's . . . well it's kind of like a father. Like what the king is to me," Loki explained. "We're not related by blood but by choice. Would you like me to be your guardian?"

Balder considered . . . for all of five seconds before he grinned and whispered, "Yes! Oh, yes!"

"Come to my study and we'll draw up the papers," Odin said, smiling happily.

Loki lifted his new son into his arms. "Father, there's one thing that puzzles me. One of the charges against Lars was forgery. How did you find that out?"

"I will explain everything." Odin said, and beckoned Loki to follow.

Loki handed his rapier to Thor. "You can keep that."

Thor made a face at him and Loki grinned. Then he and his new son followed Odin to the king's study.

Once inside, Odin dismissed his guards, and Frigga joined them a few moments later, her eyes shining proudly.

"You were wonderful, Loki," she praised. Then she gave Balder a kind smile. "And how are you doing, young man? Loki tells me that you are getting better."

Balder gave her a shy smile in return. "Yes, My Queen. I'm not coughing as much."

"I'm glad to hear it," she approved. "I would be worried to have a sick grandson."

Balder leaned against Loki, still rather in awe of what had just occurred. Loki kept an arm about him while Odin found the proper papers for a guardianship in his desk and gave them to Loki to sign.

Loki did so and stamped them with his seal ring in green wax. Frigga and Odin also signed and then it was finished and Balder Bjornson was now Loki's new ward and son.

"About the forgery . . . " Loki began.

Odin showed Loki the two wills and explained what Forseti and Bors had discovered, and then said, " As Balder's guardian, I hereby appoint you as his legal representative for his trust and his estate until he comes of age and can assume responsibility for them on his own."

"Thank you, Father," Loki said, looking over the will. "Will you keep these in your vault for me?"

"I shall," Odin agreed. Then he peered at Balder and said, "Welcome to the family, grandson. Frigga, we must have a small celebration for him, and give him his own room next to Loki's."

Balder's eyes widened. "Really, Sire? My own room?"

"Why, yes. Have you never had your own room?"

"Uh . . . when I was little. But when Leif was born, we shared a room," Balder said. "And he usta cry and wake me up!"

Odin laughed at the indignant tone. "Well, Balder, here you may have your own room and no one will wake you up except your papa and your nanny."

"Who's that?"

"We will have to choose one," Frigga said. "I think I may have one in mind."

"You usually do, Mother." Loki said fondly.

Balder hugged Loki. "Um . . . what do I call you, sir?"

"You may call me Loki at first. Then when you are more comfortable, you can call me Papa."

Balder nodded.

"And you may call me Farfar," Odin said softly. "And the queen can be Farmor."

"All right." Balder agreed.

Loki ruffled his hair. "I feel kind of tired. Balder, you probably need some more sleep. How about if you join me and we'll rest our eyes for a bit." He deliberately avoided the word nap, knowing that for some reason little children detested it.

Balder went to protest, but then he yawned and realized Loki was correct. "Um . . . all right . . . Prince—I mean Papa."

Loki felt his heart contract when he heard that word come out of Balder's mouth. _He called me Papa!_ He felt a warm glow in the vicinity of his heart and it spread throughout his being until he felt suffused with joy.

"We will see you at supper," Frigga waved at them.

As Loki left, with Balder clinging to his hand, the child said, "Does this mean Thor is my uncle?"

"It does," Loki replied.

"Um . . . am I a prince now?"

"Since you are officially my son, then yes it does," Loki answered.

Balder looked surprised. "Norns!" Then he said, "What will happen to Lars? Will he be in prison forever?"

"He will be tried and if he is found guilty, which I am sure he will be, then yes, he will be in prison for a very _long_ time."

"Good! Then he can't hurt me or you again," the boy declared in satisfaction.

"That is very true," Loki agreed. As they reached his chambers, Loki glanced down at his new son and said, "How would you like to sleep in my bed with me?"

"I'd like that fine, si—I mean, Papa . . ."

Loki waved to the guards on duty and introduced them to his new ward. They saluted Balder like they did Loki, and then the two went inside. Loki helped Balder take off his doublet and boots and the child swarmed up the bed and lay on the thick mattress, bouncing a little.

Loki took off his boots and went and lay down on the other side.

Balder giggled and bounced lightly, making the bed jiggle.

"Hey! What do you think this is?" Loki teased.

"Your bed is really bouncy!" Balder laughed, kneeling and bouncing harder.

"You are supposed to be sleeping," Loki mock-scolded.

"Not tired!" Balder singsonged, grinning impishly. He continued bouncing.

"No? I can make you tired," Loki smirked.

The prince rolled over and snaked a hand around the boy's middle and tickled his tummy.

Balder nearly fell over. Then he started laughing. "Hey! No fair!"

"All's fair in love and tickle wars!" Loki cried, and then attacked the backs of Balder's knees.

Soon the room echoed with the sunny laughter of a small child, accompanied by the deeper tone of the man playing beside him.

Outside the prince's chambers, Eirik and Magnis exchanged glances and smiled at hearing the delightful sound, a stark contrast to the sobs and screams that had been heard weeks before from this room.

"The Norns bless and keep Prince Loki!" whispered Magnus.

"Aye, and the new little prince also!" Eirik added piously.

Balder was laughing so hard he was practically gasping for breath.

"Do you yield?" Loki demanded, snickering.

Balder shook his head, his eyes dancing.

"Hey, can I play?" Thor asked, coming into the room.

Loki quit tickling his son and sat up, his green eyes alight with mischief. "Why, Brother, of course you can!" he began. Then he sent to Balder, _Let's team up and tickle torture your Uncle Thor!_

"What are you playing anyway?" Thor asked Loki.

"It's called . . . How the Mighty Thor Got Tickled To Death!" Loki chanted, and then he tackled his brother onto the bed. "Balder! Go for his knees!"

"Loki!" Thor yelped, giggling uncontrollably. "Ah-ha-ha-ha! You wretched sneak!"

He tried to roll over to protect his vulnerable ribs and middle but that left him open to Balder's small fingers tickling his knees.

Thor laughed so hard he rolled right off the bed!

There was a thud as he landed on the floor.

"Uncle Thor! Uncle Thor!" Balder cried, peering over the edge of the bed. "Are you all right?"

Thor sat up, scowling. "Loki, I oughta—" he began, pretending to be angry.

Balder shrank away.

Until the Thunder God cracked up, his laughter booming like the thunder he wielded throughout the room.

Loki winked at Balder. Then he blinked behind his brother and his slender fingers tickled the back of his brother's neck, making Thor squeal.

"And this little piggy went wee wee wee all the way home!" Loki sang.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed and jumped to his feet, then began chasing his brother around the bed.

He had just cornered the Mischief God by the balcony doors when suddenly a new voice was heard.

"What in Valhalla's name is going on here?"

Both brothers and Balder froze guiltily.

"Nothing, Mother!" her two sons chorused.

She put her hands on her hips. "Really?"

"We're playing a game, Farmor!" Balder told her.

"What sort of game, dear?" she asked her new grandson.

Balder jumped off the bed and ran to Frigga. Then he threw his arms about her, burying his face in her dress, which smelled like sunshine and rain. "Hugs and Tickles!"

Frigga beamed and held open her arms and suddenly both her tall sons surrounded her and hugged her.

"Group hug!" Loki grinned.

"That's my boys!" Frigga said, then felt little fingers tickle her. "Hey!"

"Got ya!" Balder cried, his eyes twinkling in merriment.

"Like father, like son!" she chuckled, then ruffled his hair.


	21. Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki introduces Balder to his new nanny. Meanwhile Ravn and three sleuths try and find the source of the rumors and lies about Loki and discover something unexpected--and so does Heimdall.

**21**

**Chameleon**

It was a few days after the duel, and Loki soon discovered that parenting an active five-year-old boy required much perseverance and patience. Balder rapidly recovered from his illness and was no longer required to stay in bed, and so the boy followed Loki all over, asking myriad questions about everything he saw. He had what a certain mortal writer called "insatiable curiosity" and some adults, like Lars, had no patience for the boy's inquisitive ways, and considered him an annoyance.

Luckily, as a mage Loki had learned patience at Frigga's knee, for magic required that discipline over all. The sorcerer prince also recognized a kindred spirit in the little boy, for he too had asked questions about things as a child, always wondering, always imagining.

Balder came with Loki to his session with Viva, and while he was discussing his past with her, Balder was painting.

The child was quite a good artist, and began painting a picture of himself, Loki, and his mother. He then added Leif in his basket.

Finishing up her conversation with Loki, Viva came over to see what the boy was painting. "That's very interesting, Balder. Who are you painting?"

"That's me and my new Papa and Mama and Leif." He told her quietly.

Viva sensed joy when he spoke of Loki, and sorrow with Rena and a kind of wistful longing when he said Leif's name.

"Do you miss your brother?"

"Sometimes. But I don't want to share a room with him again! He cries and wakes me up!"

"I remember Thor saying the same about me," Loki said, walking to the table and sat down one the chair next to him.

"Mama used to let me help change his diapers. Some of them were really stinky!"

Viva smiled as Loki softly laughed and Balder looked at the painting.

"Papa, can you be Leif's papa, too?"

"Um, I think we will have to talk to Farfar about that," Loki said as he pondered taking care of an infant as well as Balder.

"I don't know. i think you could handle it," Viva said with a grin.

"Maybe. But Leif still has a father, even if he is a no account bilgesnipe. And if Lars has family left they would have a say in who raised the baby."

"Oh," Balder said.

"But it doesn't mean he can't visit," Loki said and Balder smiled.

The child looked at his painting again and sighed. "Sometimes I miss my mama. I wish she didn't go live in Valhalla."

"I wish my mama hadn't gone to live in Valhalla, too," Viva said sympathetically and Balder looked at her.

"Your mama died?"

"Yes. In an accident on the mountain. But I miss her still."

"Do you dream of her? I do sometimes."

"Yes, but not as much as I used to."

Loki saw the sadness in her eyes as he took a blank piece of paper then he brushed some green paint over it.

"What are you doing?" Balder asked. Smiling, Loki moved his finger through the paint when he made a daisy and Balder's eyes went wide.

"It's called finger painting," Loki said.

"I want to try!"

Loki slid the pieces of paper to Balder and Viva and they poured blue and yellow paint on the pieces of paper. Laughter filled the room as they painted with their fingers, but most of the paint ended up on their faces.

"Now we look scary!" Balder giggled. "Grr! I'm a troll about to eat you all up!"

"Eeek!" Viva said.

"No, don't eat us!" Loki said, pretending to be afraid.

"What will you give me then?" Balder growled.

"How about some sapphire berries?" Loki suggested. "We can go pick them in the hills outside the palace. They make delicious pies."

He could remember going berry picking with Thor and his friends as children. They had always had fun.

"Yes! I would like that!" Balder said.

"We need to clean up first," Viva said.

Loki waved a hand and they were all clean from the paint. "See, sometimes it's handy to have magic."

 _Will I have magic too?_ Balder wondered.

 _Would you like me to teach you?_ Loki sent. He had accidentally heard his thoughts and Balder smiled.

"Yes!"

Loki smiled at the boy's eagerness. "Very well. I can test you to see what magic affinity you have tomorrow, For now, let's go pick some berries."

Viva found some baskets she had stored cat toys and blankets in and handed one to each of them. "I think we're all prepared now, Lead the way, Prince Loki."

Balder squealed and darted to the door. "C'mon!"

Sapphire berries were Asgard's version of a blueberry, but they were larger, sweeter, and were a deep jewel like blue in color.

They headed up the hill when Loki pointed at the large bushes and the berries shimmered in the sunlight.

Balder ran to the bushes and started picking the berries. Then he placed the berries in the basket.

Viva had given them gloves which would help protect their hands and fingers from turning blue and she placed some berries into the basket.

Loki was enjoying spending time with them as he filled his basket, but he also nibbled on some of the berries. His lips had turned blue from the juice as Viva looked at him and she smiled.

The sun was warm on their backs as they filled their baskets with the rich fruit, eating some as they picked. Overhead birds twittered and flew in spirals.

"I'm gonna eat a whole pie!" Balder boasted.

"You do, scamp, and you'll have an awful tummy ache," Loki warned. "Just ask your uncle. He did that once."

"Did you ever eat a whole pie, Papa?"

"No. Never."

Viva knew he was lying as she rolled her eyes, smiled and shook her head.

"Did you ever eat a whole pie, Lady Viva?"

"Yes, I did and I was sick for days," she said.

"Then I'll just eat one or two pieces," Balder said with a nod.

"Good idea," Loki said.

"I don't wanna be sick anymore," the boy declared. "I'm tired of it."

"You won't get sick once you come of age, son," Loki told him. "Then your immortality factor will have awakened." It was that Asgardian trait that prevented them from catching mortal illnesses and indeed almost any kind of illness, unless it was born of a magical curse or infection from a wound or a poison. Otherwise, they were nearly immortal and lived thousands of years, aging so slowly it was almost not apparent until one reached a great age.

"When I come of age? When's that?"

"Oh, not for a long time." Loki said.

"Awww...," he said, folding his arms over his chest and pouted. Loki laughed as he ruffled Balder's hair and Balder giggled.

"I think we have enough berries," Viva said, looking into her basket.

"You're right," Loki said.

Balder popped one into his mouth. "Mmm!"

A sun finch flew down and snatched a berry up and ate it.

"Hey!"

"You need to share, son," Loki reminded.

"But it took MY berry!" the child frowned.

"The berries belong to all of us," Viva said. "The birds like them too."

She picked a berry from the bush and held it up, whistling the same notes as the sun finch. Suddenly a small gold and white bird landed on her wrist and nibbled the fruit from her hand.

"Sweet Valhalla!" Balder gasped. "How did you do that?"

"My mama taught me when I was a little older than you."

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?!"

"Certainly. You need to know how to whistle though." She whistled the same four note call again.

Balder tried to whistle, but the sound he made sounded more like he was blowing raspberries and he frowned.

"Watch me," Loki said as he showed Balder how to whistle and Balder made a few small whistles. "Very good."

Balder tried the call again when a small gold and white bird settled on his wrist and he smiled.

"I did it, Papa!" he said.

"Excellent!" Loki praised. Then he gave the finch a berry.

A finch came and perched upon Loki's head, making the Mind Healer and his new son giggle at the sight. Loki fed it and it flew away.

"All right, let's go and give the cooks these berries so they can make them into pies," Loki said, and they started walking back to the castle with their bounty.

Once they had given Helga and her helpers the sapphire berries, Loki suggested Balder go and change since he had gotten berry juice on his clothes.

The boy scurried to do as he was told, and Loki followed more leisurely, wondering if the servants had prepared Balder's room for him.

"Loki!" Frigga called as he went by her solar. "Could you come here for a minute?"

Loki entered her solar, wondering what she wanted. To his surprise he saw Sigyn standing next to the queen. "Good day, my lady," he greeted her respectfully.

"Good day, My Prince," she said, curtsying. She gave him a slightly shy smile.

"Loki, I have been interviewing candidates for a nanny," Frigga began. "And I think Sigyn will do well with Balder. She is young enough to be able to keep up with him playing and old enough to assert her authority when necessary. She also is a green mage, which will be a help if Balder injures himself as children are wont to do."

"Do you like children, Sigyn?" Loki asked.

"I do. I used to look after my little nieces and nephews for my sisters," she replied frankly.

 _Good then at least one of us has experience_ Loki thought, relieved.

"That's good to know. I need someone from the time Balder wakes up until he goes to sleep. I believe there is a room next to his that you may have, and the weekends are free for you unless I need you to watch him because I am otherwise occupied."

"I understand, sir. That sounds reasonable."

"My greatest concern, however, is if my son is comfortable with you. He is a good boy, but very inquisitive."

"I think most children are at his age," Sigyn said.

"Yes, but I don't want that curiosity to be suppressed. I want him to feel comfortable asking questions. And if he happens to get into trouble, you may punish him with lectures and time in his room or taking away some privileges but I will not tolerate anyone hitting him. He's had too much of that kind of treatment from his stepfather. And I wish you to tell me how each day went also."

"Of course, My Prince. You don't have to worry about me striking him, I do not believe in that kind of punishment. My father never punished any of us that way, despite the fact he is a tough old army general. He said fear is a poor way to discipline."

"I happen to agree with him," Loki said, smiling. "Shall we go and meet my son? To see how you get on?"

"I would like that," Sigyn agreed.

Loki held out his arm for her to take, and escorted her to his room. "Let me fetch my son."

Sigyn sat on a chair in Loki's receiving room while he went into the bedroom to call Balder.

Balder ran to him as Loki smiled and he knelt down in front of his son.

"Balder, I have someone I wish you to meet," Loki said.

"Who is it?" Balder asked.

"Her name is Sigyn and she is to be your nanny."

"Is she nice?"

"Yes, she is very nice."

"She won't hurt me?"

"No, she won't. "

Balder held his hand out as Loki stood and he took Balder's hand. They walked to Loki's receiving room as Sigyn looked at them and she smiled

"Greetings, Prince Balder," Sigyn said as she rose and she made a little curtsy. _He is adorable! Just like his papa,_ she thought and then flushed slightly at the surprising turn her thoughts had taken.

"Hello," Balder said with a small nod. She slowly walked toward them when he slid behind Loki and Loki looked down at him.

"It's alright. I told you she wasn't going to hurt you," Loki said.

Balder considered that for a moment, then because he trusted Loki, he came out from behind his father and slowly walked over to Sigyn, who smiled at him pleasantly.

"Do you like sapphire berry pie?" Balder asked.

"I love it!" she said and he smiled.

"We went and picked some berries today and Helga said the pies will be ready by dinnertime! I want to eat a whole pie, but Papa said it would give me a tummy ache. I don't want to be sick again, so I'll just have a piece or two."

Balder had spoken so fast that she only got parts of what he had said and she nodded.

Loki put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Easy there, cricket. Talk slowly, the words won't run away from you."

"Sorry," Balder said.

"It's fine. You were just excited," Sigyn said.

"Now, Sigyn will have the room next to yours and she doesn't mind if you ask her questions." Loki said and Balder frowned.

"You won't mind?" Balder asked.

"No, I believe it is fine for a child to ask questions," Sigyn said.

"And you'll play games with me?"

"Yes."

"And you will draw and paint with me?"

"Yes."

"And you'll read me stories at night?"

"Hey, I thought that was my job," Loki said with a grin.

"Oh yeah," he said, looking at Sigyn. "Papa tells the best stories! He does voices and he can make the character real."

"He can?" she asked, glancing at Loki. He wasn't sure, but a small quiver moved through him and he nodded.

"Uh...," Balder said as he looked down at his feet and she waited for him to say something. "If I'm bad, will you hurt me?"

"No, I do not harm children. Fear is a poor way to discipline. Do you know who told me that?"

"No."

"It was my father. He never raised a hand to me or my sisters when we got in trouble."

"What did he do?"

"He would talk with us, put us in the corner for a time or he took away privileges."

"That's a lot better than what Lars used to do," Balder said. "He used to beat me with a belt . . . or a riding crop." The boy shivered involuntarily.

"That is horrible!" Sigyn declared, her hazel eyes flashing. "No child deserves that, no matter what. I hope he is in prison now."

"He is, and awaiting trial," Loki informed her.

"Good! I hope he rots there!" she said fiercely.

Loki was pleased to find Sigyn was so adamant about not harming a child, so he knew he need not worry about her abusing Balder. He had not truly doubted her, but her display of righteous indignation warmed him to the core.

"I can draw up a contract now if you think you will suit," he said to Sigyn. He named a wage he thought was fair, and her eyes widened at the salary. "If you need more, I could—"

"Oh no, my lord! That is more than generous," she refuted.

"I will also give you time off for holidays and if you would like to have a vacation," he said.

"That would be acceptable, My Prince."

Loki found a form on his desk and signed it, after he let Sigyn read it, she signed it also.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, will I need a uniform?" Sigyn queried.

"Well, not a uniform like the palace maids wear but perhaps a green robe?" Loki suggested. In the hierarchy of servants, a nanny was somewhere between a personal servant and those hired belowstairs.

"I can do that, sir," Sigyn said, and waved a hand, changing her purple day dress to a simple green robe like she used to wear as a student at the Mage Academy. "How's this?"

"Perfect," Loki said approvingly. Then he added, "You may take meals either with Balder in the nursery or in the hall with the rest of the family. I will send a porter to help you move your things into your quarters. If you need anything, you have but to ask Ravn, he's my valet."

Loki summoned Ravn and introduced him to Sigyn, then sent a porter to go to Tyr's house with Sigyn to take her clothes and other personal effects back to the palace. While that was being done, he checked on the progress being made with Balder's new room and Sigyn's. Finding all was well, Loki sent a messenger to Ironwood with a letter explaining to the nanny what had occurred, requesting she continue to care for Leif, and also pack up Balder's clothes and toys and whatever else he might like and send them with the messenger to the palace.

By lunchtime, Balder's trunks were in his new room, and Maisy, a young maid, had put everything neatly away, leaving only a brown fuzzy stuffed bear on the bed.

"That's Bjorn," Balder told Loki and went to hug the bear. "I named him after my papa that died."

"He's a fine bear and will keep the monsters away at night," Loki said.

Balder grinned. "Yes, sir!" His stomach rumbled. "Uh oh! My tummy is talking!"

"I think it's saying it wants lunch," Loki chuckled. "Come on, let's go to the private dining hall."

In the hall they found Thor, Frigga, Viva, and Odin.

Balder happily chattered away to his uncle and grandparents, telling them about painting and picking sapphire berries. The three adult gods found the boy charming and sweet and informed him they would look forward to the pies at supper.

While the newest member of the royal family talked everyone's ears off, three servants were eating in the main hall discussing what they had learned that day about the rumors circulating about Prince Loki. They were the maids Dravina and Grezti and the personal groom Knut. They had been assigned to discover who was behind the awful stories by the king himself as a way to atone for their awful behavior towards Loki, but so far they had found nothing but more stories.

"It's been a month now since we started and still we are no closer to finding who began this," Knut said, frustrated.

"Aye. We're lucky the king has not thrown us in the dungeon." Grezti muttered.

"The king knows we're trying," Dravina sighed. "But whoever this is he or she's a clever one. Like a fox!"

What the older maid said was true. Each time they thought they had gotten close to finding the source, it turned out to be another dead end. The three sleuths felt woefully inadequate. But they dared not give up. What had begun as a means to restore their loyalty and reputation had now become a matter of pride.

They noted the rumors, which had at first targeted Loki as someone who was mad, had now changed somewhat as the prince recovered from his ordeal. Now the rumors stressed the fact that Loki was half-Jotun, a monster born of a monstrous liasion. They cited his injuring Lars as proof he was unstable and dangerous, despite the fact Lars had cheated during the duel

Now the rumors were substantiated by stories of the murdering Frost Giants, and all the old gory tales were brought to life again.

"Whoever it is reminds me of a phantom," Knut whispered. "The minute we get close it vanishes."

"I agree," Grezti said.

"So what should we do?" asked Dravina.

"We shouldn't give up," Knut said.

"Maybe we can ask Ravn for help?" Grezti suggested. "I know he don't like us much but he wants the rumors to stop too."

"Yes, we should ask him!" Dravina agreed.

"Who should ask him?" Knut asked.

"I'll go ask him," Grezti said, rising from her chair then she left the main hall.

Knut bit his lip. The young baron was not his favorite person but beggars couldn't be choosers. He hoped the young maid could get the prince's valet to assist them. He hated to admit it but Ravn was smarter than he was.

Grezti had asked one of the Einherjar where Ravn was as she stood outside the door to the royal dining hall and she saw Ravn standing behind Loki's chair. He glanced at her when he frowned and she signaled him to go out into the hallway. He excused himself while Loki frowned then Ravn left the room, following Grezti down the hallway.

"What do you want?" Ravn asked and she looked up and down the hallway.

"To speak with you, sir. But not here." She pointed to an empty conference room.

Against his better judgement, he followed her into the room and she walked to the table, leaning against it.

"Well?!" Ravn asked, folding his arms over his chest.

She told him of their mission from Odin and how they were struggling to find the person spreading the rumors. "Please, if you could help even a little, I would be very grateful. Not for me, but for Prince Loki."

The valet considered, tapping a boot on the floor.

"You are not lying to me?" Ravn asked.

"No, sir, I am not."

The valet thought for a few more seconds when he sighed and went to stand next to her.

"Very well then. I will meet you in the Servants Hall once I am off duty tonight."

"Thank you, sir! Thank you!"

Ravn nodded as she ran out of the room then she headed back to the main hall. Knut and Dravina were still sitting at the table as she sat down next to them.

"Well?!" Knut asked.

"He agreed to meet us in our Hall when his shift is done." Grezti smiled triumphantly.

"Yes!" Dravina said.

"Thank the Norns," Knut said.

Ravn was thinking all the while he was serving that evening. Finding the source of the rumors both intrigued and challenged him.

After his shift was over, he headed for the Servants Hall and he saw Knut, Dravina and Grezti standing at the center of the room.

The three shuffled their feet rather like nervous students seeing a strict schoolmaster. He fought to keep from rolling his eyes.

"Tell me what you have so far," Ravn said, walking over.

"Not much," Dravina murmured. She told him what they had noticed.

Sighing, Ravn started pacing. The rumors were growing worse and it was only a matter of time when Loki would hear about them.

Right now his master was occupied with Balder and his new nanny but Loki would eventually hear the whispers and Ravn did not want him to suffer a setback from the vicious gossip.

"Have you tried the marketplace in the city?" That was a popular gathering place for the nobles and commoners alike.

"No, we have not," Grezti said.

"We thought it would have started in the palace. Or the Hartshorn Tavern," Knut said, naming a popular drinking hole Thor and the Warriors favorited.

"We even checked the stables, but nothing," Dravina said.

Ravn shook his head. He had a feeling their quarry was clever enough to forgo those haunts. "Let's go down now to see what we can find."

"Right now?" Knut asked.

"Why not? The Night Market is open," Ravn pointed out. He knew several merchants did a brisk business at it and many people would be gathered there after leaving work.

Nodding, they followed him out of the room and they left the palace.

As predicted the Night Market was thriving, with merchants from all over Asgard and the Nine buying and selling and sharing gossip.

Ravn led them through the market as they chatted with merchants and customers and he prayed they would find someone who was talking about Loki.

Suddenly they heard Loki's name mentioned.

They moved closer when they saw two men beside one of the stands.

"Did you hear how Loki nearly went crazy and tore apart Lars?" one asked.

The other gasped. "Really? I heard Lars cheated and Loki almost skewered him."

"That's not what **I** heard!" said the first one. "I heard that after Lars cheated, Loki took his Frost Giant form and almost ripped Lars in half!"

"Sweet Valhalla on a ski sled! That Loki is dangerous! I always said you can't trust those Jotun. Not for a minute! Turn your back and they will kill you and use your bones for toothpicks!" He shuddered dramatically while his companion nodded like a marionette.

The listeners scowled but forced themselves to remain to see what else was being said.

"I never agreed with making peace with those animals," the first man continued. "I always said we should have exterminated them all. King Odin's gone soft in the head."

"Yes, and he should have left Loki to die in that temple. Who needs a half-breed Jotun bastard?"

The other man clapped his friend on the back. "Come on, let's go get another tankard of mead. My throat is dry. Then we can go and listen to the Storyteller in The Forked Beard. I hear he has a good story tonight!"

"All right, let's go!"

As they moved off, Ravn hissed angrily, "They have it all wrong! I was there at the duel and I saw what really happened. The only part they got right was Lars cheating."

"Never mind that now," Knut argued. "Let's follow them and see where this Storyteller is. That's the first I've heard of him."

The four crept after the drunken men and made their way into the tavern. It was dim and slightly smoky inside. Patrons sprawled about on stools and benches, the lighting was poor, except up near a raised wooden platform where a man dressed in gray and blue sat, tuning a lyre. He looked perfectly ordinary, with the kind of face that blended into a crowd. Ravn would have paid him no mind except for the fact that he was sitting on the platform.

"That must be the Storyteller," he whispered to Dravina.

"Go get us some drinks," Knut said, and handed her some coins.

Soon they were sipping mead and listening to the patrons, most of whom were drunk, discuss everything from someone's wife running off with someone's friend to failed crops, to a win at a horserace, to a new policy the Council had passed. But then the Storyteller strummed a few notes on the lyre and all the talk ceased.

The Storyteller began telling the tale of "The Mad Jotun" in a powerful mesmerizing tone.

The tale started with Odin bringing Loki home as an infant then how the infant terrorized his nanny by freezing her solid.

"Lies," Ravn growled,, but the audience seemed mesmerized by the tale.

"Odin should have killed him the moment he found him." someone said.

"I agree," said someone else.

"How long has this been going on?" Grezti hissed.

"He's been here for months," the woman next to her whispered then hushed her.

"Who is he? These stories are nothing but fiction," Ravn scowled. "And speaking slander against the royal family can get you thrown in prison."

"I don't know his name. He just showed up. Maybe Oztor will know. He's the bartender," the man next to him whispered and he pointed to the tall man with long red hair who was tending bar.

Ravn quickly made his way to the bar, ordering another drink. As he did so, he asked who the man telling stories was.

Oztor gazed at the Storyteller while he cleaned the glass then he turned to Ravn.

"He said his name was Lore. Thought it was a weird name, but who am I to judge? He came here a few months ago and asked if he could tell his stories. I didn't see no harm and said he could as long as he didn't cause trouble."

"He is slandering the royal family," Ravin said with a growl to his voice.

"It's just stories."

"Stories people are believing!"

"Can't help what people think. All I know is they spend coin after he's done and that's good for business."

"Do you know where this Lore is staying?"

"He has a room upstairs."

Ravn nodded, deciding he must find this room and see if this man had any sort of letters or correspondence from someone, like another noble with a grudge.

He returned to the table when he placed the drinks down then sat on the stool.

"Did you find out anything?" Grezti asked.

"Yes." He told them all the bartender had said. "We need to get inside that room and search it. Any ideas?"

"You and I could go upstairs. No one will care. They would think we're just going up for some fun," Dravina said and his eyes widened.

"I will not soil your reputations like that!" Ravn said.

"I am willing to be labeled something I am not in order to repay Prince Loki for what I have done."

Ravn heard the honesty in her voice and he felt whatever anger he had melt away.

"I think we should do that same," Grezti said, looking at Knut.

"I agree. We can cover more rooms that way," Knut said.

 _Sire,_ Ravn sent to Odin using the communication ring the king had given him when he learned Ravn was assisting his three sleuths, and he leaned back in the chair.

 _Is everything well?_ Odin sent and Ravn told him what was going on _. No, I will not risk any of your reputations. I will send guards to the tavern and arrest this Lore._

_He will vanish once he senses something is wrong._

_I have an idea. Have Grezti and Dravina go up as maids. No one will notice and they will be able to go into the rooms without anyone saying anything,_ Odin sent.

_Yes, that might work. Thank you, Sire._

Ravn told them what Odin said and the women agreed.

"What should we do?" Knut asked.

"We will keep an eye on Lore. If he heads upstairs, I will distract him while you go get them," Ravn said.

Grezti and Dravina stood as they headed for the stairs after Grezti picked up a pile of clean towels which were sitting on the table near the stairs and they headed up to the rooms.

Ravn and Knut listened to more of Lore's tale as Lore told how Loki betrayed Odin to Laufey and it was Loki not Laufey who nearly killed Odin while he was in Odinsleep.

"Another lie!" Ravn growled and took a deep drink of mead

Upstairs, Grezti and Dravina had checked several rooms, some which had couples enjoying private moments, when the came to a door, but the door was locked.

"Now what?" Grezti asked.

Dravina pulled out a hairpin.

"We pick the lock," she answered. Then she jimmied it open. "Cheap!" she snorted.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My father was a locksmith," she replied.

Smiling, Grezti shook her head and they slipped into the room.

The light from the hall lit the room as Grezti lit the candle in the stand on the table near the door and the room was lit in a soft glow.

"Now what?" Dravina asked.

"We do as Ravn said. We search the room and try to find anything suspicious," Grezti said.

Carefully, they searched the drawers, the trunk at the foot of the bed , the mattress, and the wardrobe when Dravina heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming," she said and Grezti closed the door. They stood against the door as the footsteps grew closer and Grezti swore she saw mist moving under the door.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door as they held their breath then the footsteps slowly walked away. Grezti slowly opened the door, but the hallway was empty and she sighed.

"They're gone," she whispered.

"Let's do one more look then go back to Ravn and Knut," Dravina whispered.

Dravina looked through the papers on the desk when she found a letter and she turned to show it to Grezti.

"Look at this," she said.

"We should show this to Ravn," Grezti said, peering at it.

Dravina straightened the desk as they walked to the door and Grezti looked into the hallway. Nodding, she walked out of the room and Dravina followed her. She had closed the door as they headed down the hallway and down the stairs.

Lore was telling his audience about Loki attacking Lars as the crowd grumbled and whispered to each other and the women quickly walked to the table were Ravn and Knut were sitting.

"Did you find anything?" Ravn whispered.

"Yes," Grezti whispered and Dravina slid the letter to him.

Ravn unfolded the letter and examined it. "This is written in elvish. I can't read it, but someone in the king's Secret Service can. He has people who are fluent in all the written languages of the Nine. I'm sure this is important."

He used his communication ring to send a message to Odin telling him what they found.

Odin instructed them to leave and bring the letter to the palace, where the spymasters could examine it and decode it if necessary. Ravn promised to do so, then he memorized the Storyteller's nondescript features so he could identify him again.

"Come on, let's go. I'm tired and want to rest," Ravn said loudly.

None of the patrons paid any attention to them and they left the tavern quickly, returning to the palace.

They reported to Odin in his study. The king had Lord Marple, one of his best agents, there with him. Marple was a tall skinny man with blonde hair and gray eyes, he looked like the kind of man you could pass on the street and not bat an eyelash at. But his eyes were penetrating and sharp.

"Show Marple the letter, Ravn," Odin ordered, and Ravn gratefully surrendered it to the spy.

"Can you tell us what it says?"

Marple rapidly scanned it and said, "I was a cryptographer before I was Chief Agent. So yes, I can translate this. It's written in Dark Elvish, in code, but give me an hour and I can break it. It doesn't look too difficult. Whoever wrote this didn't want to be too complicated."

The agent took the letter and retreated to a corner of the desk to decipher it. Odin dismissed Ravn and the others, saying he would let then know what the letter said as soon as Marple figured it out.

"You have done well," the king added as the four started to leave the study. "It seems like this Lore is the one who has been spreading all these rumors about Loki. Now we need to find out why. I hope the letter may shed some light upon it."

"As do we, Sire," Ravn said, giving his monarch one last bow before he returned to prepare Loki's chambers for the evening.

Less than an hour later, Marple looked up from the letter and smirked. "By Yggdrasil, I have it!"

Odin turned to his agent. "What does it say?"

"The letter is addressed to someone called Chameleon, obviously a code name," Marple explained. "It details instructions on what he is to do once he infiltrates Asgard. This is an undercover agent, my liege, who has been working to undermine your authority and the prince's reputation for months."

Odin's mouth tightened in a grim line. "Who does he report to?"

Marple coughed sharply. "He was given his assignment by none other than Malekith himself. Malekith has awakened, Sire, I know not how, and he has sent his agent here to sow the seeds of discord and hate upon our realm, so that we may fight each other and thus be divided when he comes to conquer us. At least that is his plan."

Odin scowled blackly. "How is it that bastard has awoken from his sleep? It must be because the Aether has been found!"

"But found where? By whom?" Marple asked shrewdly. "This is the first I have heard of it, and it is apparent the Dark Elves do not have it, or else they would have marched upon us already."

Odin sighed heavily. "We must find out what has happened with it. Long ago my father Bor stole it from Malekith and hid it somewhere without telling anyone. If it has been found, I hope it is not by one of our enemies."

"As do I. That would be an unmitigated disaster."

"Send some of your agents throughout the realms, Chief, to discover where the Aether might have been found," Odin ordered. "Meanwhile, I will send guards to capture this spy Chameleon. I'm sure he has information we can use against Malekith."

"Undoubtedly," the Chief said. "Under truth spell he will tell all."

The king nodded his agreement. Then he summoned a contingent of the King's Watch, which were the local police force in the city, and told them to arrest Chameleon, AKA Lore, and to question the owner of the tavern where he had been staying to determine if he had become a traitor to the crown.

_The Forked Beard:_

The man known by some as the Storyteller and others Lore, whose true name was Chameleon, sought his bed after telling one last tale which he hoped would stir up the crowd against the king and his adopted son. In his experience, people were only too willing to believe lies if couched in half-truths, especially if they centered about one who was different than they were. In another month he was sure he could foment riots in the city, and once that happened, he would tell his master that Asgard was ripe for invasion.

He climbed the stairs, making his way to his room, rubbing his eyes which were threatening to close. Because of that he was less aware than he normally was, and so missed the fact that he hardly needed to key to unlock his door _._ Once inside, he locked the door and went immediately to his desk to write out another report.

As he shuffled through the papers, most of which were decoys put there to fool anyone glancing at the desk, he noticed in alarm that the most recent letter from his master was missing.

At first he thought it was simply misplaced, but after a thorough search he concluded it was gone. He swore softly in his native tongue. The letter would appear innocuous enough if translated—as it was intended to be. However, if anyone like Chameleon came into possession of it, they would know that Lore was no simple bard who told stories for a living.

Fearing his cover had been blown. Chameleon began to pack, throwing everything of importance into a simple brown satchel. Everything else could stay behind, but he knew it was time to cut his losses.

Just as he descended the back stairs of the tavern and made his way to the stables, he heard the unfamiliar clatter of hooves in the yard and an authoritative voice order, "Open up in the name of the king!"

 _Hellfires! It's the Watch! Time to disappear!_ The spy mounted his horse and put his heels to its flanks, making the horse whinny and run along the cobbles of the alley.

Suddenly a hue and cry went up and Chameleon rode faster, trying to put distance between him and his pursuers. The way out of Asgard was further than he liked, and he worried he might not make it before he was caught.

"He's gone, sir!" a Watch member yelled to his Captain.

"Vali, release the hounds!' the Captain ordered after letting the dogs smell a shirt that they had found in Lore's room.

The dog handler knelt and unsnapped their leads. "Track!" he ordered.

The dogs put their noses to the ground and bayed.

Chameleon raced down the streets, hurling debris and a low stone wall before managing to get free of the city. Beneath him, his horse blew sharply, breathing hard for it was not used to running for so long. The spy ignored the horse's distress, intent only upon running as quickly as possible from the Watch.

He urged the horse up a small rise and into the woods, where branches smacked his face and tore at his long hair.

The Dark Elf could see perfectly fine in the darkness of the wood, but he neglected to recall that his mount did not have the same advantages. The baying of the hounds increased and Chameleon knew they had picked up his trail again.

He pushed the horse down a narrow winding trail. _Almost there! Almost!_

Suddenly his horse stumbled, unable to see in the gloom it had put a hoof into a badger hole.

Swearing, Chameleon was catapulted from his mount and landed on the ground, slightly bruised but otherwise unharmed. He grabbed his satchel and began to run, leaving the injured horse behind.

A few moments later, the hounds found the horse.

"We're getting close!" cried the Captain. "Go on, dogs! Seek!"

The hounds cast about, then tore off down the trail, the scent hot in their nostrils.

Chameleon staggered through the forest, panting, as the baying of the hounds grew louder.

Frantic, he stumbled into a clearing with three ash trees, and moved towards the last one in line.

His hand reached out to touch it, when two hounds burst into the clearing, ears flopping and teeth bared.

"Hold!" yelled a voice.

Chameleon gave the voice the finger then slammed his hand down upon the ash trunk and called out a word in Dark Elvish.

The tree shimmered and he fell through the portal just as the first hound leaped for him.

The dog yelped as its teeth closed upon empty air.

"Hel! He got away somehow!" the dog handler cried. "Must have used magic."

"Slippery bastard! The king won't be pleased," sighed the Captain.

The dog handler shrugged. "Nothing we can do. We didn't know he could use magic."

He whistled the dogs in and gave them treats, then put their leashes back on and they all headed back towards the city.

_Bifrost:_

Heimdall scanned the realms when he noticed something on Midgard which made his blood run cold. He had heard Bor had hidden the Aether on Midgard from his father, but he was assured no one would ever find it.

What he saw was Jane Foster and her team and Jane became very curious to what they had found.

"What is this?" Jane asked.

"Looks like a red rock," Darcy Lewis said.

"Careful, Jane," Doctor Erik Selvig said.

Heimdall watched in horror as she reached out and touched the Aether.

"My Prince, you must come to Bifrost immediately!" he sent to Thor.

"What is the matter? Are we under attack?" Thor sent.

"No, it has to do with the Aether!"

"What about it?"

"It has been found!"

"By who!?"

"By Jane Foster!"

"I'll be right there!"


	22. A Stranger in Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor brings Jane to Asgard to try and remove the Aether from her and she quarrels with Loki and Balder.

**22**

 

"Jane, are you ok?!" Darcy Lewis asked. Jane Foster had just touched the red stone she had found when a red light filled their eyes and Jane was sitting on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm...fine," Jane said, feeling a strange power moving through her.

"Are you sure?" Doctor Erik Selvig asked.

"Yeah."

Darcy helped Jane to her feet when a loud booming sound echoed around them and a bright flash of light flared.

"Jane!" Thor called out as he ran to her and Darcy smiled.

"Hey Big Guy!" Darcy said and he nodded at her.

"Greetings, Darcy Lewis. Doctor Selvig," he said, turning to Erik.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"Tell me you did not touch the red stone you found?!" Thor demanded and she moved back, glaring at him.

"What if I did?!"

"Odin's Good Eye, do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"What has she done?" Erik asked.

"She has just released the Aether."

"What's the Aether?" Darcy asked. Thor told them the story of the Aether, the Dark Elves and how Bor had stolen the Aether from them and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Come on. That is just a story," Jane said when she noticed the red swirling mist moving over her hand. "Uh..."

"Whoa!" Darcy said with wide eyes.

"See, this is what I am talking about. We need to get you to Asgard immediately!" Thor said.

"Uh, no, I am not going anywhere!" Jane said, backing up.

"Jane, be reasonable. If this Aether is as powerful as Thor is saying, the whole world might be in danger," Erik said.

"From Elves!"

"Who are real!" Thor said then he gave her a pleading look. "Please, Jane."

"Oh, he's doing the sad puppy look," Darcy said with a sigh.

Jane knew Thor wouldn't be there if he wasn't one hundred percent serious, but the idea of going to his world scared her. She also knew there was someone there who might try and take the power for himself.

Loki.

"How's Loki?" Jane suddenly asked and Thor frowned.

"Why do you want to know about Loki?" Thor asked.

"Well, the last time he was here, he nearly destroyed New York."

"And he took control of my mind," Erik added.

"Yeah. Erik's been acting really weird ever since," Darcy said and Erik glared at her.

"Thank you, Darcy."

"Is Loki in Asgard jail or, better yet, is he dead?" Jane asked.

"No, my brother is very much alive," Thor said.

"Then I am not going!"

"Jane..."

"How do we know this isn't some sort of trap? He tried to kill you before."

"Loki is..."

"A killer!"

Thor knew he wasn't getting anywhere with her when he walked to her then placed his arms around her.

"Hey! What are you...?!"

"Heimdall! Open Bifrost!" Thor called out and the sky opened up.

"Cool!" Darcy said.

"Thor, let me go!" Jane said, struggling to get free when a white light surrounded them then they vanished.

_Bifrost:_

Heimdall watched while Thor led Jane out of the portal when she fell to her knees and vomited.

"Easy," Thor said.

"Get away from me!" she said, getting to her feet then her eyes widened when she saw Heimdall. "Who is that?!"

"This is Heimdall," Thor said and Heimdall made a bow.

"Miss Foster," Heimdall said.

Jane looked around the room when she slowly walked to the end of Bifrost and Thor went to stand next to her.

"Is this...?" Jane asked, looking at him.

"This is Bifrost," Thor said, nodding. He watched her slowly walk across the bridge when she stopped and Thor walked to her. She looked down into the Void as she shivered and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "That is where Loki went after he fell."

"What?"

Thor explained what happened as she glanced down at the Void and the thought of Loki falling forever filled her mind. She could see his sad emerald eyes looking up at her and she sighed.

"How...? How did he survive?" she asked in the soft voice.

Thor told her about Thanos finding Loki and what Loki had been through and she frowned.

"So, he was working for this creep when he attacked New York and enslaved Erik?" she asked.

Before Thor could answer, the Einherjar walked over and bowed.

"My Prince, your father has ordered us to escort you and your...guest to the palace," one of the Einherjar said and Jane didn't like how he said "guest".

"Let's go," Thor said as he placed his hand on the small of her back and they headed across the bridge.

_Loki's bedchamber:_

Ravn turned the duvet down while Loki was washing up in the bathroom. Ravn wondered if he should tell Loki about what they had found out.

"Is there something bothering you?" Loki asked as he walked out of the bathroom and he tied the green silk robe closed.

"Yes, there is something wrong," Ravn sighed and Loki arched an eyebrow. He nodded for him to continue and Ravn told him. Loki felt a cold ball of ice building in his chest as he shivered and Ravn gave him a concerned look.

"My Prince?" he asked.

"I'm... I'm alright," Loki said with a nod as the doors opened and Balder and Sigyn entered the room. Balder was wearing his new pajamas, his new slippers and a green silk robe like Loki's and he held Bjorn in his arms.

"Papa, look, we have matching jammies!" Balder said.

"I see that. We're practically twins!" Loki teased then he looked at Sigyn. Suddenly, he felt a little awkward about her seeing him in his pajamas and robe and he swore she was blushing. "Has he brushed his teeth?"

"Yes, he has," she said, nodding.

"And I said my prayers," Balder said.

"Very good," Loki said.

"May I have a story before bed?"

"Yes," he said and Balder followed him to a chair. Loki sat down as Balder carefully got into his lap and he held Bjorn against his chest.

Before Loki could start the story, a knock came from the door and the door opened. One of the Einherjar entered the room and bowed. Loki wondered what was wrong. He still felt apprehensive when it came to the Einherjar and he nodded his head for the guard to speak.

"I am sorry, My Prince, but your father wishes me to bring you to see him," he said.

"Do you know why?" Loki asked, carefully standing up while holding onto Balder.

"No, only that he wishes to see you."

"Is Farfar angry at you?" Balder asked.

"Let's find out," Loki said when Ravn cleared his throat and pointed. Loki looked at their clothes when he waved his hands and they were dressed in the clothes they were just wearing. Loki adjusted his hold on his son as they followed the Einherjar out of the room and Loki wondered why Odin needed to see him.

Balder leaned his head on Loki's shoulder as they walked. He wanted to tell his papa he could walk like a big boy but he found he was slightly sleepy and he always felt safe when Loki held him. Loki was the first man he could remember that was kind to him and didn't yell or slap him.

The Einherjar led him to Odin's study, so Loki knew this meeting was private otherwise it would have been the throne room with courtiers present.

Loki thought perhaps the king wished to discuss the rumors and what had happened to the author of them. That was not something Odin would announce in public.

_I hope they caught that slimy son of a bilgesnipe!_

The Einherjar rapped on the door. "Sire, here are Prince Loki and Prince Balder." He held open the door for them to enter.

Loki saw Odin seated behind his desk. To one side in a chair was Frigga. Opposite her was Thor and a woman.

With a sudden blink he recognized Jane Foster, the woman his brother seemed to have developed feelings for. _What in the Nine is SHE doing here?_

"Father," Loki said with a nod then he turned to Thor. "Evening, Brother."

"Evening," Thor said and Jane looked at Loki. She had seen the photo of Loki Erik had gotten from SHIELD as she stood and she walked to him. Before Loki could move, she slapped his face as she growled and he lightly shook his head.

"That was for New York," Jane said and Odin rose to his feet.

"How dare you strike a member of the Royal Family!" he shouted and Balder sniffed, burying his face against Loki's neck. Loki felt the tears moving down his neck as he hushed his son and Thor stood, walking to Jane.

"Hello, Miss Foster," Loki said with a smug look and Jane glared at him.

"Why aren't you in jail?! Or, better yet, why aren't you dead?!" Jane asked.

"Jane, that will be enough," Thor said as he led her to the couch and they sat down. Loki paced as he calmed Balder down then he waved his hand, summoning a handkerchief. He wiped Balder's eyes and nose and Balder sniffed.

"Why did she slap you?" Balder whispered.

"I guess she doesn't like me," Loki whispered then he looked at Odin. "So, Father, why have you summoned me?"

"There has been a sudden development that you need to be aware of, Loki," the king began. "It is something that imperils all of Asgard."

"What has happened?" Loki asked.

"You have heard the tales of the Aether."

"Yes, I have. Asgard and the Dark Elves fought over it for centuries."

"When Bor defeated Malekith, Bors stole the Aether and hid it on Midgard. He believed the Aether would be safe there, but it appears he was wrong," Odin said as he looked at Jane.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jane asked when a red mist moved over her hands and Loki's eyes widened.

"Papa, her hands are all shiny," Balder said, pointing.

"I see that," Loki said, placing Balder on the chair then Loki walked to Jane. He knelt down in front of her then he reached for her hands, but she pulled them away.

"Don't touch me!" Jane snapped.

"Loki will not harm you, dear," Frigga entreated. "He simply wishes to see what the Aether has done to you. It can be rather dangerous for a mortal to handle."

Loki reached for her hands as Jane watched what he was doing and Loki examined the swirling red mist.

Thanos had explained the powers of all the Infinity Stones to Loki and Loki recognized the power inside Jane was the Aether.

 _She has the power to convert matter into dark matter and maintain a reality where she controls everything that happens. She could create a reality where I don't exist_ , Loki thought as she noticed the look on his face.

"Well?" Jane asked.

"Tell me how you found the Aether," Loki asked.

Jane told him how she found the Aether as he nodded then anger filled him when she told him she had touched the Aether.

 _By the Nine, are all mortals this stupid or is it just her_? he thought and Thor looked at him.

 _Brother, that was rude,_ Thor sent.

_Sorry. I didn't know I sent that._

"Hey! Don't go spacing out on me!" Jane said and Loki rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"She does have the Aether inside her," Loki said, standing up.

"How do we get it out of me?"

"That might prove difficult,' Loki said, rising to his feet. "You see, the Aether is just a container for the Reality Stone."

"What is an Infinity Stone?"

Loki explained as she listened and she nodded her head a few times.

"Unlike most of the Stones, the Reality Stone is more like a parasite."

"A parasite?"

"Yes. It latches onto a host and, in turn, the host can manipulate reality."

"I can control reality?!"

"Yes, but...," he said then paused. What he had to tell her was frightening and he didn't want Balder to hear. "Mother, will you please take Balder to his room and put him to bed?"

"Of course," Frigga said as she walked to the chair and Balder stood up. He walked to Loki, they hugged, and Loki smiled.

"Night, Papa," Balder said.

"Goodnight. Pleasant dreams."

Jane stared at them. Thor hadn't told her Loki had a son. Such a cute boy. She wondered how a man who was so loving towards his child could murder people.

Frigga led Balder out of the room as Loki looked at Jane and he noticed the surprise on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Loki asked.

"I don't get it. How can you be so loving toward your son and yet you killed Thor..."

"He didn't kill me, but he came close," Thor said.

"He killed all those people in New York."

"Did you tell her about Thanos?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I did," Thor said.

"Being controlled or not, you killed people," Jane accused.

"And I regret every death."

Jane saw the truth in Loki's eyes as she sighed and he took her hands again.

"Now, as I was saying," Loki continued and he gazed at the red light shimmering around her hands. "You can control reality, but, like with any parasite, the power will eventually kill you."

"Ki-kill me!?"

"Once it does, the Reality Stone shall search out a new host. We can contain it if we retrieve the Aether, but, for now, you need to be careful."

"If she had been careful, the Aether would still be intact and the Dark Elves would not have awakened," Odin said disapprovingly.

"The...? The Dark Elves have woken up?!" Loki asked, standing up.

The king nodded gravely. "We found one here, trying to foment lies and unrest. He is gone but it's a sure bet he will tell Malekith all the weaknesses he has discovered. And Malekith will strike at us with his army."

"He has always wanted to conquer us," Thor remarked.

"Not just Asgard, he wants to conquer all the realms," Odin corrected. "That is why he wants the Aether. So he can make his own dark reality."

"And this will happen because I touched the Aether?" Jane asked.

"Yes." Loki replied.

"Meddling with that which you do not understand has always been the bane of your people," Odin scolded. "It was so when your race was young and it has not changed."

"Well, if you hadn't have left it on Earth, I wouldn't have messed with it," Jane said.

"Jane...," Thor warned.

Loki was impressed. Not that many stood up to Odin. Odin arched an eyebrow as he nodded then Jane lowered her head.

"Sorry. I'm just frustrated," Jane said.

"It was placed there millennia ago because the Dark Elves did not go to Midgard. They feared the sun and your people did not welcome them. They are why in some of your folklore they speak of dark fae. Perhaps my father should have found a better place to hide it-one out of reach of the hands of too curious impudent mortals." Odin said sharply. "However, what is done is done. And we must walk the path the Norns have given to us."

"What should we do, Father? I do not want Jane to die," Thor said.

"I don't want to die either," Jane grumbled.

Odin eyed Loki. "Loki, you are my premiere archmagus as well as one of the few living beings who knows about the Aether and its effects. What do you suggest?"

"The first thing I suggest we do is find the Aether. Once we get the Aether, we can try to remove the Reality Stone from Jane," Loki said.

"I can go back to Midgard and get it," Thor said.

"I'll go with you."

"We will leave in the morning."

"The next thing is we need to find a safe place to hide her. If Malekith learns she is in possession of the Aether, he will stop at nothing in order to get his hands on her."

"I am not afraid of some elf. What is he going to do? Make me into a cookie?" Jane asked. Loki waved his hands as he showed her an illusion of what Malekith looked like and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Finally, we need to post guards around the palace." Loki told them.

"Yes, his spy is still out there," Odin said, nodding.

Thor noticed how stressed and tired Jane looked as the red mist moved around her hands and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Father, maybe we should find a room for Jane. I believe this is becoming too much for her," Thor said.

"Yes. Have one of the maids make up the room across from yours and post a guard," Odin said. Nodding, Thor escorted Jane out of the room as Odin sat back in the chair and Loki looked at him.

"I knew that woman would cause trouble for your brother, but I never thought it would be this," Odin said after a few minutes.

"You can't place the blame solely on her, Father. You said it yourself. The people of Midgard tend to meddle in things they don't understand. If she hadn't found it, someone else might have."

"True," he said as he noticed the look on Loki's face. "And you should not let this bother you. Malekith has been a thorn in this kingdom's side for longer than either of us have been alive."

"It's not Malekith which bothers me. It's the rumors his spy has spread. Once we deal with him, things will hopefully return to normal. But rumors tend to grow and develop a life of their own. Even once the truth is known. There will always be doubts regarding if the rumors are true."

Odin walked to him when he patted Loki's shoulder and Loki placed his hand on top of his father's hand.

"The best way to combat rumors is by deeds and truth," the king said. "It's hard for lies to flourish once the truth can be seen or heard. Your family and friends and those here in the palace know what is true—and we shall help you clear your name. You just protect Asgard as best you can, and that will be enough."

I will, Father," Loki promised.

"Then you have nothing to fear," Odin said and smiled. "Let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we are going to need it."

Loki agreed with him.

~0000~

Balder woke up early to use the bathroom, which was across the hall from his room. He finished washing his hands and was going to head back to bed when he heard voices in the room just down the hall. He recognized Thor's deep voice, and it was accompanied by a woman's—the mean lady who had slapped his papa.

Balder paused with the door partially open, his lips drawn down in a frown. He wondered why the lady was yelling at Uncle Thor. Suddenly he didn't like her very much at all.

" . . .I trust Loki about as far as I can throw him. And I can't even lift him!" Jane sneered.

"Jane, you malign my brother wrongly," Thor defended. "He was captured and tortured before he was mind controlled to attack New York. Thanos was the one who wanted to take over Earth, not my brother! Put the blame where it belongs, woman! With _him_!"

"He's dead, Thor!"

"Aye, my father killed him for what he did to Loki. Who has spent the last two months or so recovering from what was done to him. He has nightmares and panic attacks. Do you understand, Jane?"

"Loki has PTSD?"

"I know not what that is, but he was deeply troubled about what he endured. He required a Mind Healer to help him recover."

"He's seeing a shrink?"

"She is not small. Her name is Lady Viva," Thor began.

"No, no! A shrink is a therapist. Someone who deals with head cases." Jane laughed.

"What happened to Loki is no laughing matter," Thor said.

"I can't believe you're defending him after everything he's done!"

"You know not what you speak of. I did worse to him."

"What do you mean?"

"It would take all night for me to explain, but trust me, Jane, I was not kind to my brother growing up—or even after we came of age—"

Thor was cut off by Jane screaming.

"A spider! Kill it!"

"It's just a bug."

"I hate them! Step on it!"

Thor stamped his foot then said, "Look, it's gone."

"Thank God! I can't stand them. I don't care if they eat dangerous bugs in the garden. They're disgusting!"

Balder slipped back into his room, a smirk gracing his little features.

Jane looked at Thor as she thought about what he told her when he sighed and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Please. Give my brother a chance to show you who and what he really is," Thor said and she found it hard to stay angry with him giving her a pleading look.

"I have seen him with his son. He really loves him, doesn't he?"

"Aye, he does and Balder loves him just as much," Thor said then he explained about Lars and what happened to Balder.

"Oh, the poor little guy. No child deserves to be treated like that," Jane said.

"You are correct. And Loki isn't sure if he really can be a good parent."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. So, are you going to give him another chance?"

"Sure," Jane said with a sign as the red mist floated around her wrists. "Besides, I really need his help getting rid of this stuff."

Smiling, Thor slid his arms around her as they hugged and she placed her head against his chest.

In the morning, Balder woke when he got out of bed and he held Bjorn against his chest. He knew he had to make the mean lady pay for slapping his papa, but where was he going to get spiders?

Then he recalled Jane saying spiders ate dangerous bugs in the garden. He would play outside today with Sigyn. Surely there would be plenty of spiders there.

He ran to his armoire and opened it, impatient to start the day. As he looked through his tunics, Sigyn entered the room. "Good morning, young prince."

"Good morning," Balder said.

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes."

She helped him pick a tan tunic with brown breeches and get dressed.

"What would you like to do after breakfast?" Sigyn asked.

"Can we go play in the garden?" he asked.

"Of course! It's good for you to be outside," she said. As a green mage, Sigyn loved the outdoors.

Smiling, Balder held her hand as they headed out of the room and he hoped he could find enough spiders to give the Mean Lady a proper scare.

_The Feast Hall:_

Thor noticed the looks the others were giving Jane as they walked to the table and sat down. Sif arched an eyebrow as she looked at Jane then went back to eating her breakfast.

"Jane Foster, you do remember Lady Sif, Hogun, Volstagg and Fandral, don't you?" Thor asked.

"I do remember, but I don't think we were formally introduced," Jane said.

They greeted her politely, then went back to eating. Thor noticed Loki sitting with his parents, Balder, Viva, and Sigyn. Balder was waving a piece of bacon about excitedly, making Loki smile.

"It is good to see a genuine smile on Loki's face again," Volstagg said, taking a long sip of coffee.

"Aye, I thought he would never smile again," Fandral said.

"He didn't have much to smile about after he came home. Seems he wasn't treated well while he was on Midgard," Sif said, glancing at Jane.

"We know that wasn't the reason," Thor said, giving her a warning look.

"He's right. It was that monster, Thanos, who caused his pain," Hogun said.

Jane nodded as she looked at the food spread out before her, but she only placed a few things on her plate.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sif asked.

"Not really," Jane said.

"Tell me, Dear Lady, why would you want to be with Thor? Surely, you could do better," Fandral said, giving her one of his charming grins.

"Like you?" Volstagg asked.

"What is wrong with me?!"

"Where do you want me to start?"

Sif and Thor laughed as Jane smiled and Fandral sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Papa, Sigyn and I are going to play in the garden and-" Balder chattered, ignoring his breakfast.

"Seems like someone is more interested in talking than eating," Loki chuckled. "But maybe this will help."

He gestured and a pancake face appeared on the child's plate. It had sapphire berries for eyes, syrup for hair, and bacon for the mouth. The toast made triangle arms.

"Oooooo!" Balder said as he started eating and Loki reminded him to use a napkin to wipe the syrup off his mouth and chin.

Viva felt something was off with Loki as he looked at her then he sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" she sent.

 _Yes, but I would like to talk about it after breakfast,_ he sent and she nodded.

She ate her eggs and bacon, watching Loki out of the corner of her eye.

"Papa, is the Mean Lady still here?" Balder asked.

"Who?" Viva asked.

"He is talking about my brother's friend. Jane Foster," Loki said.

"Why is she mean?"

"She slapped Papa," Balder said, frowning.

"She slapped you?!" she sent to Loki instead of shouting.

"Yes. Apparently, she still blames me for my deeds while I was on Midgard," he sent and she glanced around the room. She saw a brunette woman sitting with Thor and Jane laughed at something Thor said.

Viva's mouth tightened but she simply asked, "Why is she here?"

"It appears she stumbled upon something she should not have tampered with," Odin said, sipping on some coffee.

"What sort of something?"

Odin explained as a shocked look appeared on her face and she glanced at Jane. She had read the stories about Bor and his battles with the Dark Elves and there were tales about what had really happened to the Aether.

 _That mortal is trouble_ , Viva thought silently. _But I sense she has bothered Loki and Balder with her refusal to accept that Loki had no choice when he was controlled by the Mind Stone. Few people comprehend just how insidious it is to have a psychic or a powerful magical object controlling you. It's like you're a prisoner in your own body. Perhaps someone needs to explain that to her._

Viva thought the "someone" had better be her.

She would be damned if Loki had a flashback because of this unreasoning mortal. An urgent voice in the back of her mind was whispering that she needed to explain things to Jane Foster now.

Viva set her fork down and rose. "Excuse me, I will be right back."

Loki watched as she headed over to the table where Jane and Thor were.

"Ah, Lady Viva," Thor greeted her. "I would like you to meet Miss Jane Foster, a scientist from Midgard, and my girlfriend."

Viva smiled and held out her hand. "Greetings, Miss Foster."

Jane took the other woman's hand.

"Hello, Lady Viva."

"Just Viva if you wish. There is no need to be so formal. The king has spoken to me of your . . . accident," the Mind Healer said tactfully. "I may be able to help a bit. Would you come with me into the garden?"

Jane nodded and looked at Thor.

"Go with her, Jane. She is an excellent Healer and knows how to deal with mind magics." Thor encouraged.

Jane rose and followed Viva out into the garden.

Viva sensed Jane's wonderment over the garden as they walked when they came to a stone bench and Viva pointed towards it.

"Shall we sit?" she asked.

"Sure," Jane said.

Once seated, Jane asked, "Can you help me?"

"I can but first I wish to discuss something with you. Your anger towards Loki is misplaced. He is not to blame for what Ebony Maw and the scepter made him do."

"It goes back further than that. Did he tell you that he tried to kill Thor?"

"When was this?"

"It was when Thor was exiled. Loki sent this robot called the Destroyer after him."

"I have heard of the Destroyer."

"Well, Loki wanted to use it to destroy Thor. After Thor destroyed it, he didn't get back up. I'm still not sure what happened, but he finally did. That when he left and I never saw him again until I heard he was in New York."

 _This must have been right before Loki's fall. When he learned the truth about being Jotun,_ Viva thought. She wasn't sure if she should tell Jane about Loki being a Frost Giant and she closed her eyes.

 _Loki, Miss Foster told me about what happened with the Destroyer,_ she sent.

 _I wondered if that was the other reason why she hates me_ , Loki sent.

_May I tell her about what happened and how you ended up falling off Bifrost?_

_If you think it will help, then, yes, tell her._

Viva opened her eyes and focused on Jane, who gave her a puzzled look.

"What I am about to tell you must be heard with an opened mind and an open heart," Viva said.

"Sounds serious," Jane said.

"It is and it is also the truth."

Jane listened while Viva told her, but she also used her influence to help Jane understand.

"Whoa," Jane whispered. She had no idea the amount of pain, loneliness and fear Loki had gone through.

"Now that you understand, you have to stop treating Loki like he's your enemy. It will only cause him more pain," Viva said. Then she added, "The magic required to remove the Stone and its influence is very delicate, and if you do not trust Loki then it will fail and it could harm both of you. He would not speak of this because he does not wish to frighten you, but I will because you must understand the consequences of your actions, especially when it comes to magic like this. There are no half measures with a spell like this. It is all or nothing."

Jane gaped at her. "But . . . Thor never told me that!"

"Thor would not know, for he is a warrior, not a mage. But I know."

Jane looked down at her hands as the red mist swirled in wild patterns and she could feel the power moving through her.

"Pull it back," Viva cautioned, her voice deceptively soft. "I can help you contain it, but only for a time."

Jane closed her eyes. She could picture the red mist. She saw it swirling around her. She could feel the power. She saw flashes of worlds, realities, where she had whatever she wanted. She felt tempted to give in when she saw something horrifying. She saw Thor...Loki...all of Asgard lying dead at her feet and Malekith was standing by her side.

"Well done, My Love," he said.

Viva sensed her fear as she sent comfort into her mind and Jane opened her eyes, looking at her in terror.

"Help me," Jane whispered.

Viva touched Jane's temples lightly with her fingertips. "This is but a false reality-a wish created by the Dark Elf. Do not be fooled." Then she used her own magic to pull the Aether back and cage it in a psychic web.

Jane felt a sense of relief flow through her. She smiled as Viva removed her hands and Jane stood up.

"I need to speak with Loki," Jane said, walking off. She returned to the hall and approached Loki and he looked at her. "We need to talk."

Something about her made him stand, then he held his hand out and they went to sit on the steps. She looked at her hands then at Loki and she sighed. "I owe you an apology."

"Yes, you do," he said.

"My mom used to say you can't judge a book by its cover and it's true. When I first met you and your brother, I believed you were the bad guy. I mean, come on, you sent a killer robot after him. But what I didn't know was why. I didn't know what occurred before Thor had been exiled. Nor did I know what happened afterwards. When I heard about New York, I believed I was right. You were nothing more than a villain. Now that I know the truth..."

"You pity me?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "I don't pity you. I respect you."

"You...respect me?"

"Yeah. You have been through hell, maybe you still are, but you are not giving up. You are fighting back."

Loki gave her a small grin as she lightly nudged him then he looked at her hands. The red mist swirled wildly as she sighed and he arched his eyebrows.

"Will you allow me to help you?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, pulling the power back.

"Then Thor and I better go retrieve the Aether," he said when he stood then he walked to Thor. She watched him talk to Thor as Thor looked at her then he exchanged glances with Loki, nodded, stood and they left the room.

Balder had been watching them when he saw the sad look on his papa's face. He drank his milk, seething.

 _The Mean Lady hurt Papa again,_ he thought, placing the glass on the table.

"Sigyn, let's go play in the garden!" he called to his new nanny, and then he jumped out of his chair to run into the garden towards the back of the Feast Hall.

"Balder!" Sigyn called. "Shouldn't you wait to be excused?"

But the boy was already out the double doors leading into the garden and Sigyn shook her head. "I'm sorry, Your Graces," she began.

But Frigga just smiled. "He's a little boy, they're all like that. It's all right. He has plenty of time to learn manners."

"Yes, of course. I had better go and see what he's up to," Sigyn said excusing herself. She hurried after her charge.

Out in the garden, Balder hunted among the rose bushes and near the stone wall surrounding them. He soon found two long legged spiders, they were harmless, but frightening to people who were afraid of arachnids. He carefully pushed them into a little jar he had in his pocket and screwed the lid on.

"Balder! Where did you go?"

"Over here!" he called, running to the other side of the rose arbor.

He heard Sigyn coming towards him and scurried out the other side and after one guilty glance backwards, ran into the castle.

He glanced about, wondering where the Mean Lady was, then figured he would see if she were in her room and made his way to the royal wing.

He carefully opened the door when he entered Jane's room and he smiled.

He saw Jane taking a nap on her bed and slipped quietly up to her like a cat. Then he unscrewed the lid and put the spiders on top of her as she slept. Right in her hair.

He placed the lid back on the jar when he slid out of the room and closed the door.

Jane stirred and felt something tickling her ear. She went to brush it off and then opened her eyes . . . to see a spider crawling on her hand. Her scream could have woken the dead in Valhalla.

"Yes! Take that. Mean Lady!" Balder said, running down the hallway.

Thor ran into the room as Jane swatted the bed with a pillow and he had a confused look on his face.

"Jane, what's wrong?" Thor asked.

"Spiders! There are spiders in my bed! They were in my hair!" she shouted, swatting the bed.

Thor looked around, but he couldn't see the spiders, which had escaped through the small space under the balcony doors, and he gently took the pillow from her.

"They're gone," Thor said as he lifted her off the bed and set her down.

"I hate spiders!"

"I think we all know that now," he said, smiling, when he noticed the small muddy footprints. "What is this?"

Jane stared at the tracks when Thor noticed the footprints led into then out of the room. He held up his index finger. They followed the small footprints until they faded and Thor saw they led to the doors to Balder's room.

 _Brother, will you please come to Balder's room?_ Thor sent.

 _Has something happened to him?_ Loki sent.

_No, but he might be in trouble._

"Thor?" Jane asked.

"I think I know how the spiders got into your room," he said, looking at the door.

Loki arrived as Thor held his hand up to silence him then Thor opened the door. Sigyn and Balder were playing with some blocks when she looked up and she was surprised to see them.

"Hello," she said, standing, and she made a small curtsy.

"Hello," Thor said, looking at Balder. Balder saw the anger in Thor's eyes and the boy gulped. Loki gave his brother a puzzled look.

"Thor, what is going on?" Loki asked.

"Jane found spiders in her bed."

"They were in my hair," Jane added.

"And you think Balder had something to do with it?" Loki asked.

"Come look at this," Thor beckoned Loki out of the room to show him the footprints.

Loki stared at the footprints then asked, "When did you notice these?"

"After I entered Jane's room when she screamed." Thor answered.

"How would Balder even know what room Jane was in? He was asleep when we all went to bed last night." Loki frowned.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"Balder, were you in Miss Foster's room?" Loki asked. Sigyn looked at Balder when she thought back to his insisting on going to the garden and she placed her hand lightly on Balder's hand.

"Umm . . . I was playing," he said in a soft voice.

"What were you playing? How to Scare Somebody to Death?" Jane asked sarcastically.

"Jane, let Loki handle this," Thor said.

"Balder, did you place spiders in Miss Foster's bed?" Loki asked, his voice soft but firm. It was the way he recalled Odin questioning him and Thor as children, with that knowing tone in his voice that had always made Loki believe his father knew everything—even when he hadn't been there to see it. That tone worked as well now as it had then. Balder looked at them when he burst into tears and he glared at Jane.

"Yes, I did! She is mean! She slapped Papa and I heard her say mean things about him!" Balder accused.

"When did you hear her say bad things?"

"I woke up and had to go potty. I went down the hallway to use the bathroom and Uncle Thor's door was open. I listened to them talking and she said she trusted Papa as far as she could throw him!"

"Did you say that?" Loki asked Jane.

"Uh, yeah, I did, but that's before we talked," Jane said, gazing at Loki guiltily.

"Then she said Papa had peeteeeesdee!"

"What is that?" Loki asked.

"I said you have Post Traumatic Stress Disorder," Jane said. She explained what it was and Loki nodded.

"She called Lady Viva a shrink!"

"A what?" Sigyn asked.

"I meant she was a therapist. Someone who deals with mental and emotional issues," Jane explained.

"Then she got scared when she saw a spider. I thought putting spiders in her bed would make her go away!" Balder sobbed and Loki looked at Jane.

"Oh boy," Jane sighed.

"She has to go away! She got that bad red stuff and she'll hurt us!"

"Balder," Loki said as he picked his son up and held him. "You know why Miss Foster can't go away. The bad red stuff will kill her if we don't get rid of it. Do you want her to die?"

"N-no," he said, shaking his head.

"Will it help if I tell Papa I'm sorry?" Jane asked and Balder nodded.

Loki gave her a small smile as she walked over and she smiled back.

"I am sorry for slapping you and saying those mean things about you."

"Apology accepted," Loki said then he looked at Balder. "Now, you have to apologize to Miss Foster."

"I'm sorry, Miss Foster for putting spiders in your bed. But they wouldn't hurt you. They just tickle." Balder informed her, sniffling.

"I forgive you. Just please do not do that again. I don't like tickling spiders," she said shuddering.

"Yes, ma'am."

Balder peered at Loki, hoping he wasn't going to get any further punishment for his prank.

Thor led Jane out of the room while Loki held his son and Balder wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders. Once Balder calmed, Loki set him down and Balder gazed up at him.

Loki knew he had to say or do something, but he was in a quandary how to discipline when Balder walked to his trunk and brought out a long, dark leather belt with a large iron buckle. He walked back to Loki and held it out to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Loki asked.

"You're supposed to beat me with it. Lars used it when he punished me," Balder told him, shivering. Loki swore his heart had stopped. Behind them, Sigyn gasped, her hazel eyes round in horror.

The thought of that monster hitting Balder with that belt made Loki feel ill and he just stared at it.

Balder held the belt out to Loki, his small chin quivering. He hated getting hit but he knew he deserved it. "Bad little boys get beaten so they learn to behave!" Lars' voice echoed in his head.

"Balder, _no._ Little boys don't get lessons with whips in this family." Loki took the belt and said, "There is only one thing a belt is used for in this house, son. And that's to hold your pants up." He threw the belt into the fire.

The flames quickly lit the leather ablaze as the leather made a loud pop and crackling sound and Balder looked up at his papa.

"Then . . . are you going to use something else?" the child wept, unable to believe the nightmare was over. He wondered if he would be told to fetch a shoe or a hairbrush instead.

"Balder, hands are for hugging, not hitting. Now," Loki said, kneeling down and he wiped away the tears rolling down Balder's cheeks. "What do you think is a fair punishment for scaring Miss Foster?"

"I said I was sorry," Balder said.

"Yes, you did, but what else?"

"I remember putting a dead mouse in my sister's shoes once," Sigyn recalled. "Father was furious. He didn't beat me, but he told me to apologize then I had to spend the rest of the week doing her chores."

"Miss Foster doesn't have any chores, but Balder could help keep her company while Thor and I are on Midgard and while we try to figure out how to get the Aether out of her," Loki said.

"I can do that, Papa," Balder said, nodding.

"But that's just the start. I'll have to think of another chore for you to do. Right now, I want you to go to bed."

"But it's not bedtime."

"No, but you're taking a nap."

"Yes, sir," Balder said. Loki hugged his son then he left the room, allowing Sigyn to put the boy to sleep, but the image of Lars beating Balder with the belt was still at the back of his mind.

It upset him so much that he began to pace up and down the hallway and soon his feet brought him to Viva's office.

Viva had been meditating when she sensed Loki's distress, Balder's guilt, and Jane's stress and she opened her eyes. She quickly walked to the door. Upon opening it, she found Loki on the other side.

"What's happened?" she asked as she stepped back and he walked by her.

"You promise you won't laugh at me?" he said, putting his hands behind his back to keep from clenching his fists. "I'm sorry I disturbed you . . ."

"No, you're not disturbing me."

"I just . . . needed someone to talk to." Loki sighed agitatedly. "Balder overheard Jane and Thor arguing last night and misinterpreted some things she said about me . . . and he got angry and decided to prank her and make her go away. . . so he put spiders in her bed."

"He put spiders in her bed?" Viva frowned.

"Yes. Jane woke up from a nap with spiders in her hair and she panicked. Thor went to see what was the matter and he discovered my son's muddy footprints in her room. We confronted Balder and he told us what he did."

"What happened after you confronted him?"

"He started crying. I told him to apologize after she apologized for saying means things about me and slapping me and he did. Thor and Jane left, but it was what happened next that I need to talk to you about."

"What happened?"

"Balder went to the trunk they had sent from his old home and he took out this long belt."

Loki waved his hands as an illusion of the belt appeared in his hands and she gasped.

"What were you supposed to do with that?" Viva asked.

"I was supposed to beat him with it."

Viva's throat constricted. "Oh, Norns! Loki, that poor boy!"

"I don't understand why he would think I would ever hurt him like that? Does he think I am a monster too?" he asked, anguish in his expressive emerald eyes.

"No, he doesn't. But you need to remember Lars had been beating him, belittling him, and treating him like he was dirt for who knows how long. It's all he knows. He expects it now from anyone in authority."

Loki started pacing as he imagined Lars standing over Balder with the belt raised to strike the small boy then he sank down on the couch and he placed his head in his hands. _My poor son! How can I banish the specter of Lars from his mind?_

Viva felt her heart ache and she said quietly, "You can't change the past, but you can make a new beginning, Loki. You can show Balder how to put the past behind him by giving him examples of how you can discipline without fear."

"I already talked with him. He has to help keep Jane company while Thor and I go to Midgard to find the Aether and we try to figure out how to get the Reality Stone out of her. I also had him take a nap until I figure out what other chore I can have him do."

"How did he react to that?"

"He said he will help her."

"That's a start," Viva said. "Perhaps he could also do another nice thing for her? Like paint her a picture. Once when I was rude to a guest, my mother made me pick flowers for her room and help bake sweet rolls for the woman."

"I will suggest that."

Viva gently rubbed Loki's back when he sat up and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"My mama always said you learn best by doing. Now stop doubting yourself. You will make a good father, Loki. Because you know what NOT to do."

He gave her a small grin as he nodded and she went to pour him some tea.

He sipped the tea, and Axelle came sauntering in through the open window with Kiva to settle on his lap.

Loki stroked the soft fur while Axelle purred and Kiva settled on the back of the chair. Viva noticed the look on his face as she sat next to him with her own tea.

"Is there something else bothering you?"

"Thor and I have to go to Midgard, but there are people there who are not going to be happy to see me," Loki said, watching Axelle swat at his fingers while he wiggled them.

"Do they know about what Thanos did to you?"

"No, they don't."

"What would they do if they saw you?"

"I might get slapped by Jane's friend. Though her other friend might run. I sort of controlled his mind with the Mind Stone."

"Then he might understand what you went through if you told him what Thanos did."

"He might. He is very smart...for a mortal," he said, grinning.

"Is there anyone else who might not be happy to see you?"

"There are the Avengers. They are Thor's friends and they helped him stop me from destroying Midgard."

Loki waved his hands as an illusion of the Avengers surrounding him appeared. Viva looked at them when she saw the green creature she had seen in his mind and she frowned.

"Is that the creature who pounded you into the floor?" she asked, pointing to the Hulk.

"Yes."

Loki waved his hand as the illusion vanished and she placed her hand on his lower arm.

"You will do fine." Viva said firmly. "I know you will. I would go with you but my intuition tells me I should stay here."

"Do you have the Sight?"

"No, just flashes of intuition every now and again. That Gift skipped me." Viva shrugged.

"I have it."

"Have you Seen anything recently about this new turn of events?"

"No."

"You may want to scry in fire or water before you go down there. Just in case."

"I will," he said as he stood with Axelle in his arms, giving her a pleased look. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Anytime," she said, standing up. She waved as he left and headed down the hallway. He checked in on Balder before going to his own chambers. Balder was asleep. He was holding onto Bjorn as Loki quietly walked to the bed and he moved the blankets up. He softly carded the top of his son's head then he left the room, but he didn't notice Axelle had hopped out of his arms and settled down next to Balder.

He met Sigyn as he shut the door behind him. "Sigyn, I need you to tell Balder that his other chore is to paint a nice picture for Jane to make up for scaring her."

"I shall do that. Forgive me for being so forward before, but you looked . . ." she trailed off as she tried to think of how to describe how Loki appeared before.

"Lost? Uncertain? Clueless, as Jane would say?" Loki guessed, chuckling.

"Well . . ." Sigyn blushed softly.

"It's all right. I was all those things. I wasn't sure how to react after Balder showed me the belt and thought I would beat him. Thank you for your suggestion."

"Being a parent is never easy. My sisters say it's nine tenths guesswork to one tenth knowledge. And they would know." She looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you could speak with your parents about it? Or maybe Volstagg? Norns know he has experience!"

Loki nodded. "That is a wonderful idea. Thank you, my lady." He picked up her hand and his lips just brushed the back of it.

At his touch she felt a shock go through her like a lightning bolt and she sucked in a breath. _Blessed Yggdrasil, what just happened to me?_

An instant later he let go and then turned and entered his chambers, leaving Sigyn staring after him wondering why a simple kiss had made her feel like she had flown off the top of a mountain.


	23. New Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor begin their quest for the Aether and reunite with the Avengers, Darcy, and Erik

Loki woke just as the sun peeked its head above the horizon. He quickly went to the balcony doors and threw them open, walking out into the gentle dawn heat of an Asgardian summer. He felt a sudden restlessness within him, an urging he hadn't felt in months, not since had been captured. He finally put a name to it-it was his shifter magic stirring.

Without conscious thought he blurred into the form of an ebony hawk with a white breast and took to the sky, screeching with pleasure. It had been too long since he had flown, and he had forgitten how invigorating it was.

He soared over the palace, his majestic wings carrying him high into the air. _The hawk rules the sky. And I am the hawk._

He glided on an updraft, the wind ruffling his ebony feathers slightly. He passed one golden spire and then another, his keen eyes picking out the movement of people below as servants prepared for a new day.

With a flick of his wings, he rode the currents away from the palace and out into the fields beyond it. As he flew over them, he spotted a mouse on the ground between the sheaves. Quicker than thought, he honed in on it.

Then he dove, like a lightning bolt from above, his talons extended.

He struck the mouse full on and killed it, ending its life swiftly and mercifully before it knew what had happened.

Then he began to eat, his raptor heart delighting in the prey he had caught.

After he had eaten, he carefully wiped his talons and beak in the grass until he was clean, then preened his feathers as he sat upon a tree branch, surveying the wheat field.

The breeze rustled the leaves and riffled through his wings. It felt good to be flying again, he had missed it like a fish missed swimming, and had not realized it until now.

The sun danced across him, turning his ebony plumage iridescent. He thought, oddly enough of Sigyn, and recalled how soft and delicate her hand had felt in his.

He could see her smiling face in his mind and he ruffled his ebony plumage.

 _What is going on with you_? he thought then he took flight. He soared over the trees as he returned to the palace then he saw Sigyn on the balcony outside Balder's room. She was dressed in her uniform and she leaned on the balcony railing. The sunlight sparkled on her hair and he wondered what she was looking at.

Slowly, he gilded down to the railing when he ruffled his wings and her eyes widened.

"Oh, aren't you handsome." she said with a smile.

 _And you are beautiful,_ he thought.

She carefully stepped closer as he watched and she lifted her hand toward his head.

"It's alright. I am not going to harm you," she said in a soft voice.

He allowed her to stroke his head, chirruping and he half closed his eyelids. She smiled as he tilted his head to one side then the other and he felt his heart thumping hard in his chest.

"Sigyn, what is that?" Balder asked, walking onto the balcony.

"It's a hawk," she said and he walked over.

"Is it yours?"

"No."

"Why is it here?"

"I guess he just came to say hello."

"Can we keep him?!"

Loki wished he could smile at his son's excitement of having a pet and he made a mental note to get him one.

"No, he is a wild creature. He needs to be free," Sigyn said and Loki tilted his head side to side.

"May I pet him?"

"If he will let you. Hawks can be a little shy."

Balder slowly raised his hand and Loki let him pat his head.

"He likes me!" Balder said with a wide grin.

"Yes, he does."

"I want to show him to Papa!" he said, running back into the room.

 _Now what do I do?_ Loki thought when he took wing and flew after him.

"Wait! No! Come back!" Sigyn said, running after him.

Loki was glad Balder had left the door open as the hawk flew down the hallway then he saw Balder standing in front of the doors to his bedchambers.

"Papa! Papa! Are you awake?!" Balder said, pounding on the door.

Loki called out as he landed on the floor and Balder turned, looking at him.

"Oh! You followed me! I guess you want to meet Papa, too!" he said.

Loki shook his head then he changed and Balder's eyes went wide.

"Papa! You were the hawk?!"

"Yes," Loki said as he knelt down and Sigyn stood behind him.

She had watched him shift as a blush moved over her cheeks and she gasped.

She had touched Loki's hair.

His soft, silky hair.

And she liked it.

 _Oh, sweet Valhalla!_ she thought and Loki turned to look at her.

"Surprise," he said with a grin.

"My Prince, I am so sorry. I knew you could shift, but...," she began awkwardly and he laughed softly.

"It's fine," he said, nodding.

"Papa, can you change into other animals?!" Balder asked.

"Yes, I can," Loki said as he stood. "Once, I changed into a snake. Uncle Thor loved snakes and I went to play a trick on him. He was so excited when he saw me, he picked me up."

"What happened next?"

"I changed back and stabbed him with my dagger."

"Papa. that was mean!"

"I know, but he wasn't injured that badly."

"Did you get punished?"

"Yes. I had to apologize and do his chores for four months."

Sigyn had tried not to smile, but she did and Loki noticed how cute she looked when she smiled.

"Well, let's go get dressed so we can have breakfast," she said then she led Balder down the hallway and Loki leaned against the door. He watched them go back into Balder's room then he turned and walked into the closed door.

"Norns," he sighed, shaking his head. He turned and eyed his guards sternly. "You saw nothing, understand?"

"Yes, My Prince," Eirik responded, deadpan.

"I didn't see anything," Magnus coughed.

Loki went inside his room and shut the door.

The two guards smirked and laughed into their hands and Magnus whispered, "I won't tell anyone, but he's got it bad for the General's daughter, aye?"

Eirik chuckled. "Aye, as bad as I did for my wife Nanna when I was courting her. I tripped over my own feet trying to impress her with how well I could dance once. Ah, well, love makes fools out of us all, even princes."

Loki arrived at the Feast Hall for breakfast, and saw that Thor had chosen to sit at the high table that morning with the rest of the family. Loki took his accustomed seat to the left of Odin and next to his son. Sigyn sat on Balder's other side, while Thor and Frigga sat across from them and Viva was next to Frigga. Odin was at the head of the table.

Balder was telling Odin and Frigga about seeing a hawk then the hawk turned into Loki and Frigga smiled sweetly at Loki, who nodded his head.

"Are you ready to go to Midgard, Brother?" Thor asked him.

'Yes. Where is Miss Foster?"

"She wished to sleep in this morning," answered his brother.

"Why?" Balder asked. To him sleeping was a chore and he only did it if he had to.

"She must be tired," Loki answered. He knew the Aether might be stressing the woman and making her tired.

"Oh," Balder shrugged, thinking how grown-ups were strange. "When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can," Loki promised.

"But when?"

"I'm not exactly sure of the time, but I promise as soon as we are finished with our mission on Midgard, I will be right back here," Loki said earnestly. "Now you be good for Sigyn and your grandparents, all right?"

Balder nodded. "I will, sir. And I will keep Miss Jane company and paint her a picture."

"You do that, scamp." Loki mussed his hair playfully and the boy giggled. Loki grinned back at him, thinking how he loved to hear Balder laugh. It was like hearing sunshine.

Thor inhaled his food while Loki ate neatly, not too fast or too slow.

Loki wondered how Thor's Midgard friends would react when they see him again and he sipped some coffee.

"What is Midgard like, Uncle Thor?" Balder asked.

"It's a lot different from here. Much noisier. With more people." Thor replied.

"Can they do magic like Papa?"

"Not usually. Most people over there don't even believe magic exists. And those that practice it do so secretly. I doubt if they have anyone that can match your father for sheer magical knowledge and power."

"Yeah, my papa's the best when it comes to magic," Balder said, grinning and Loki softly laughed.

"I think your grandfather and grandmother might disagree on that point, Son," Loki said.

"They're the best, too."

Odin gave his grandson a nod as Frigga lightly patted her husband's arm and he gave her a loving look.

After they finished eating, Thor and Loki approached Bifrost and Heimdall stood a little straighter at their coming.

"My Princes," he said with a nod.

"Have you seen any sign of the Aether?" Thor asked.

"Since Miss Foster found it?" Heimdall asked.

"Yes."

"It appears it has been taken."

"By who?" Loki asked.

"I believe it is the same people who took you into custody when you attacked New York."

"S.H.I.E.L.D," Thor whispered.

"Open Bifrost. We need to talk with Darcy Lewis and Erik Selvig," Thor ordered.

Heimdall opened the portal as Loki turned to look back at the kingdom and images of Viva, Sigyn, and Balder danced in his mind.

"Brother?" Thor asked.

"I'm fine," Loki said. They stepped into the portal as the colors swirled around them, then Heimdall closed it.

_Earth:_

Darcy looked at the computer screen which was filled with data, but her mind was on Jane. She didn't know why Thor had taken Jane, but it had to be important.

"Lucky," she whispered.

She wasn't surprised when the black vans and cars arrived shortly after they had left and Nick Fury had told them they were taking that red rock Jane had found.

"Find anything?" Erik asked, walking toward her.

"Not sure," Darcy said and he looked at the screen. She had been tracking what appeared to be some strange energy readings and Erik frowned.

"When did these readings start happening?"

"They happened shortly after Jane left with Thor," Darcy said.

"Hmm . . . perhaps we had better check them out."

"Yeah," she said when a crack of thunder caused them to jump and they turned, seeing Loki and Thor outside through the window of the van.

"Hello," Thor said.

"Hey, you're back!" Darcy said, getting out then running to Thor. She hugged him as Thor laughed and Erik walked toward them.

"Where's Jane?" Erik asked while looking at Loki. "And what is _he_ doing here?"

Loki felt a sudden sense of anxiety surge through him as he stepped slightly behind Thor and Darcy moved to one side to look at him. She hadn't met Loki before and was curious. She walked over and held her hand out.

"Hi! I'm Darcy Lewis," she said.

"I am Loki," Loki said.

"Are all guys from Asgard hot?!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She thinks you are good looking," Thor explained.

"Oh," he said as he smiled at Darcy. "Most of them are."

"Jane is so lucky," she said with a shake of her head.

"I asked what he is doing here," Erik repeated angrily.

"Selvig, there is no need to be hostile. Loki is here to help," Thor said.

"Help!? Did you forget what he did to me!? To Agents Romanoff and Barton?! What he did in New York?!"

Darcy saw the panic in Loki's eyes as he swallowed the lump in his throat and his hands were trembling.

"Hey, are you ok?" Darcy asked.

 _Not now_ Loki thought as the panic grew and he felt dizzy.

"Thor, I think he's sick," Darcy said and Thor turned to look at Loki.

"Loki, where is your diffuser?" Thor asked, recognizing the signs of an early panic attack. He knew his brother carried the diffuser on him all the time.

Loki reached into his pouch as he removed the diffuser, but his hands shook so badly he nearly dropped it.

"Here. Let me," Darcy said, taking the diffuser and she held it up to his nose. She watched him breathe in the fine mist for a few seconds as concern appeared in her eyes and he placed his hand on top of hers. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you," Loki said, calming down.

"What just happened?" Erik asked.

"Can we put the questions on hold?" Darcy asked. "We need to take him inside."

She helped Loki sit on the couch then she went to get him a glass of water. She returned, then handed him the glass, and he took a few sips. Thor sat on one chair as Erik sat on the other and Darcy sat next to Loki.

"Thor, what is wrong with him?" Erik asked.

"He gets anxiety attacks since he was tortured and mind controlled by Thanos," Thor replied after glancing at Loki and seeing him nod slightly in return.

"My God, you were tortured?" Darcy gasped. "That's horrible!"

"When did that happen?" Erik asked.

"Before I ever came here," Loki replied hoarsely. "I fell into the Void and a powerful Mad Titan called Thanos captured me and tortured me to find out where some very powerful stones were hidden. I didn't know where they were but they tortured me anyway. And they used the Chitauri Scepter to mind control me."

"The same scepter you used on me?"

"Yes. The Mind Stone was in the scepter and I was told to use it to control you. All of you. Once I had, you were to help me find the Tesseract."

Erik was stunned. He had thought Loki a villain, but he was really a victim. He watched Darcy rub Loki's arm as Loki placed his head back and Erik sighed.

"Loki...," he said and Loki looked at him.

"There is no need to apologize. I would have reacted the same way," Loki said,

'Why are you here now?" Darcy asked. "Did something happen to Jane?"

"No, Jane is fine," Thor said. "She is being protected on Asgard. But we are here to find the Aether that Jane touched."

"That stone is very dangerous and we need to take it back." Loki told them. "Before other more dangerous beings do. If Malekith gets his hands on it . . . everyone in the realms will die."

"Who's Malekith?" Erik asked.

"He is the leader of the Dark Elves, an old enemy of my family and of Asgard. He wants the stone so he can alter reality and make everything dark matter and everyone in it slaves or worse. Trust me, you do not want to meet him." Loki warned.

"And he wants the Aether?" Darcy asked.

"Yes."

"Oh boy."

"Is there something wrong, Darcy?" Thor asked.

"Well, after you and Jane left, S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived. "

"What did they want?" Loki asked.

"They said they were here for the Aether," Erik said.

"And you let them take it?!"

"We didn't have any choice,' Darcy said.

Loki rolled his eyes as he thought about what Odin said about people of Midgard meddling with things they didn't understand and he sighed.

"You ok?" Darcy asked, making him glance at her.

"No, I'm not."

"Do you need your diffuser?"

"No."

"Maybe I can contact Fury and tell him you're here...," Erik said.

"I wouldn't recommend that. If he knew I was here, he would put me back in that cell."

"Or kill you. You did kill Phil Coulson."

"Who?"

"He was that agent you killed when you escaped from your cell," Thor said. Loki cleared his mind as the image of Phil Coulson standing in front of him with some sort of strange weapon appeared.

"Ah, yes, I remember now," Loki said, nodding.

"I still think we should tell Fury," Erik insisted

"I agree," Thor said and Loki gave his brother a stunned look. "But there is someone we need to speak to first."

"Who are you talking about?" Darcy asked.

"I am talking about the Avengers."

"Oh, wonderful. You really do want to get me killed," Loki said with a sigh.

"Stark did tell me I could call him if we need help," Erik said as he stood and Thor followed him out of the room.

Darcy looked at Loki as he sighed and he sat forward, placing his head in his hands. She wasn't sure what to say when he sat up and he looked at her.

"So, uh, what's it like? Being Thor's brother?" she asked.

"It's interesting," he said with a small laugh. "I spent most of my time in his shadow."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Don't get me wrong. I like working with Jane, but, sometimes, it feels like everything I do is crap compared to her stuff."

"She takes credit for your work?"

"No, but she doesn't really credit me for my fair share of it."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Tell me about it," she said with a sigh. She went silent for a few seconds when she changed her position on the couch and placed her hands on the couch. "You know, when you attacked us with that giant robot, I wondered what you looked like. I imagined you were this gross looking guy with stringy hair and spooky eyes."

"You thought I was a monster?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "But now? Now, I think you were just acting out."

"I was, but Thor and I have come to a turning point. We understand both of us had a hand in my lashing out and we are trying to rebuild our relationship." He said then paused. "May I give you some advice?"

"Sure."

"Maybe you should talk with Jane. I think she is willing to listen and it might help her understand how you feel about being ignored."

"I might just do that," she said while Erik and Thor walked back in the room and they looked at them.

"Stark said he'll help," Thor said.

"Are we going to New York?" Loki asked.

"No, he's coming here."

"Ah," Loki said, and panic stirred through him. He began to do some breathing exercises.

_Asgard:_

Jane looked out the window as she watched the clouds glide across the sky, leaning on the windowsill.

When Thor had become stranded, she had wondered what Asgard was like. She wondered if he had thought about her or missed her. Most of all, she wondered if she should have gone with him when he left Earth.

"Miss Jane?" made her turn to see Balder walk in the room and he had a piece of paper in his hands.

"Hello, Balder. What's that?" she asked, pointing to the piece of paper.

"It's the painting I told Papa I would make you," he said. His cobalt eyes looked sad and her anger over his prank faded. She walked to him, kneeling down.

"May I see it?" Jane asked. She took the paper and saw it was of four figures standing in a field of flowers, fluffy clouds overhead, and the figures were holding hands.

"That's Papa," he said, pointing to the figure in green and the figure had a gold crown with horns in his hands.

"This is me," he said, pointing to the small figure and she smiled.

"This is Uncle Thor," he said as he pointed to the tall figure with yellow hair and little yellow lines were arched over his head. "That's lightning."

"Is this me?" she asked, pointing to the last figure.

"Yeah, and we're all smiling."

"I see that."

"Do you like it?" he asked, giving her a shy look.

"I love it," she said, smiling.

"We can put it on the wall. Papa puts my paintings and drawing on the wall."

"Let's go see if we can find some tape."

"Papa has some in his desk."

Jane stood then walked over to the desk and she opened the drawer. She found a tape dispenser and they placed the painting on the wall near the bed.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome." he said when Balder thought of something and he took hold of her hand. "Do you want to go to the kitchen and get some milk and cookies?"

"Sure," she laughed, and followed him from the room. Behind them, the sunlight shone on the painting, illuminating it and making it shimmer slightly.

_Earth:_

Loki tapped the keyboard on Darcy's phone as he played Pet Rescue, a fun game that made him chuckle softly. "This cat reminds me of my kitten, Axelle."

"You have a cat?" Darcy asked.

"Yes. She is a golden forest cat." He conjured an illusion of Axelle. "She originally was my therapist's, we call them Mind Healers, but she adopted me. She helps me with my anxiety."

"Really? That's so cool!" Darcy exclaimed. "How does she do that?"

"By purring and sitting in my lap so I can pet her. A cat is a wonderful stress reliever."

He thought of his kitten and hoped she wasn't looking for him and being distressed because he was gone. Perhaps Viva could explain where he was.

"Maybe I should get a cat," Darcy mused. "Yours is beautiful."

"Thank you." He rescued a puppy in the game and remarked, "I should get Balder a pet."

"Who's Balder?"

"He's my son."

"How old is he?"

"Five."

He expelled a soft breath. "I hope he's been behaving like he promised me and not putting spiders in Jane's bed again."

"He put spiders in her bed?!" Darcy's mouth opened in an O. "She hates them!"

"I know. I think the whole palace does." Amusement glinted for a moment in his eyes.

"Why did he do that?"

"He was angry at her for saying some rather mean things about me and slapping me. He thought she would go away if he did that. But he didn't know that we talked and I explained what happened to me and Jane understood."

"I guess if I was five and some stranger had slapped my dad I'd be mad too." Darcy said.

Loki gave a nod of agreement, then thought about how Stark might receive him after the events in New York. He hoped Thor would have taken a moment to explain why Loki was there and what had happened to him so Loki didn't have another anxiety attack.

Then he shook his head slightly, thinking that he should quit worrying over what some mortals thought of him when the important thing was to find the Aether and protect it before Malekith did.

The loud sound of engines filled the air. They went outside and saw the Quinjet landing. The ramp came down and Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner strode down it.

"He brought all of them?" Loki whispered, looking at Thor.

"He said something about not taking any chances," Thor whispered.

Tony and the others stopped in front of them when he looked from Thor to Loki then back and his jaw muscles twitched.

"Thor," Tony said with a nod.

"Stark," Thor said then he looked at Loki. "You remember my brother."

"Yeah, we remember," Clint said. Loki noticed Clint moving his fingers while Natasha had her hands on the handles of her guns and panic started rising in his chest.

"Shall we go inside?" Thor asked, pointing toward the door.

"No thanks. Whatever you want to say, you can say out here."

"Stark, I assure you there is no danger."

"Yeah. Right," Natasha snorted, glaring at Loki.

"I knew this was a mistake," Loki said with a sigh and he went back in the house.

"Where is he going?" Clint asked.

"He went inside because you are upsetting him," Thor frowned.

"We're upsetting him?!"

"If you all will come inside, I will explain."

The Avengers exchanged glances then Tony nodded and they went in the house. Loki was standing near the window, watching the birds in the yard and he had the diffuser in his hand.

"What is he holding?" Steve asked.

"That is his diffuser. He needs it if he has an anxiety attack," Thor explained what Thanos had done to Loki, stressing how his brother had been mind-controlled.

"Hello," Erik said while he and Darcy walked in the room and Darcy placed a tray with glasses of iced tea on the coffee table.

"Doctor Selvig," Tony said with a nod.

"Loki, you ok?" Darcy asked, walking to him, but Loki didn't answer. "Thor, I think he's getting sick again."

"No. I'm fine," Loki finally said and she placed her hand against his arm.

Bruce went and stood next to Loki and they looked out the window.

"Does that thing really work?" Bruce asked, indicating the diffuser.

"Yes, it does."

"Sorry about what happened at the Tower."

"What is he talking about?" Darcy asked.

"He changed into this big green creature and slammed me into the floor," Loki said and she gasped.

"Yeah, well, you sort of asked for it," Bruce said with a small grin and Loki nodded.

"If you ladies are done, we have things to talk about," Tony reminded and Bruce turned, walking to the couch. After everyone was seated and had some iced tea, Tony asked, "So, what is this about needing our help?"

Thor explained while the Avengers looked at Loki, who was still standing at the window, watching warily. Suddenly, Tony rose and approached the Asgardian. Loki glanced at him.

"Look, you might not believe me, but I am sorry," Tony told him honestly

"You are?" Loki asked, astonished.

"Yeah, out of all of us, I should know what you're going through. See, a few years ago, I was kidnapped, tortured and made to do something I didn't want to do. Once I was freed, it took a long time for me to fully get my head back in the game."

"Did you have panic attacks and night terrors?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"How did you get past them?"

"Like you, I had someone to talk to."

"Maybe that's why you talked to me instead of just battling. You sensed a kindred spirit."

"I think you're right," Tony said, nodding.

"You owe me a drink," he said and Tony laughed. They went to sit down. Tony glanced at Thor and he leaned his forearms on his thighs.

"So, what's the plan?" Tony asked.

"Well, we know Fury has the Aether," Erik said.

"He's not going to just up and give it to us," Steve said.

"If he won't give it, we will have to take it," Thor said firmly. "It belongs to Asgard anyway. My grandfather simply hid it here from Malekith."

"How do you suggest we do that?" Steve queried, raising an eyebrow.

"We infiltrate his base and steal it back," Loki replied softly.

"That's not as easy as it sounds," Clint replied.

"No? It is if you have magic," Loki stated.

"What do you mean?" the archer asked.

"I mean that I can turn myself invisible or change myself into someone Fury knows and trusts, who can ask where the Aether is without rousing suspicion. Once he tells me that, I can open whatever he had it in and take it."

"And when he knows it's missing he'll come after you with everything he's got," Natasha pointed out.

"Not if he doesn't know it's gone," Loki countered. "I can put a decoy in its place, it will look, feel, and seem to be the original but it won't have the magic of the Aether."

"Can you really do that?" she said skeptically.

"Easily. Watch." Loki picked up a glass that was half empty. "See this?"

Natasha nodded.

Loki made the glass vanish. Then he put a new glass in its place. It looked identical to the old one.

They all gaped at him.

"Holy crow!" Steve sputtered. He picked up the fake glass. "This looks and feels real."

"It is real—but it's not this one." Loki made the original glass reappear. "Do you see now what I mean?"

"That's amazing!" Darcy cried.

Loki was amused that mortals found a simple replicate spell awe inspiring when any apprentice could cast that during their second year of study.

"Can all of you do magic?" she asked, awe tinging her voice.

"No. But all of the royal family can." Loki replied. He indicated Thor. "As you can guess, my brother has weather magic."

"Is that what you were talking about on the Quinjet when you said you weren't fond of what came next after the clap of thunder? You knew Thor was coming for you?" Steve asked.

"Yes."

"What about your mom and dad? What kind of magic do they have?" Darcy asked curiously. She wished she had hours so she could talk to Loki about magic and Asgard.

"My mother is a mistress of magic, and can do many things with it, like I can. She taught me. My father has the magic of Asgard at his command, which he calls the Odinforce."

"Wow!"

"So, which one of Fury's aides should we have Loki use to get intel on where the Aether is?" Steve asked.

"The only one I can think of is Maria Hill. She was the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. before Fury came along," Tony said.

"Wait. How is he going to impersonate Hill?! She's a woman!" Clint pointed out.

Loki gave them a sly smile when he changed into Darcy and their eyes widened.

"I'm a shapeshifter. I can become anything living."

Darcy poked Loki. "You even sound like me."

"Yes, I can mimic anyone's voice if I have seen or heard them before."

"You would make an excellent undercover agent," Natasha mused.

"Right. We need a video of Hill so he can study her mannerisms and facial expressions and a recording of her voice," Tony said.

"I might be able to help you with that," Erik said as he went to get his laptop. "I recorded everything that went on in my old lab at S.H.I.E..D. I think she was in the lab with Fury a few times."

Erik typed on the keyboard until he found the right videos, turned the laptop around and Loki looked at the screen. He watched the videos then he shifted into Maria Hill and he grinned.

"What do you think?" Loki asked in Hill's voice.

Darcy whistled. "If I didn't know better. . ."

"Perfect," Tony said.

"Now all we have to do is get Loki on board the Helicarrier and detain Hill so he can talk with Fury," Clint said.

"Uh... I don't know. This all seems so wrong. Lying to Fury. Holding Maria Hill hostage. It's breaking all rules of protocol," Steve protested.

"If we asked nicely, we wouldn't get anywhere, Stars and Stripes," Tony pointed out. "You know that."

"And the longer we wait, the greater the chance of Malekith finding the Aether," Thor said.

"Time is of the essence." Loki agreed. "We need the Aether to protect it and others from Malekith. It's far too dangerous to leave here."

"Fine," Steve sighed.

"I do have to go to the Helicarrier to check on an experiment I was working on. So that could be our excuse," Bruce suggested.

"Very well, Friend Banner. Let us depart." Thor said impatiently.

Tony led the way to the Quinjet. Darcy gave Thor and Loki a hug, then the brothers went up the ramp. Loki turned and waved to her. A few moments later, the Quinjet rose into the sky.

_S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier:_

Nick Fury stood at the command post with his arms crossed. Maria Hill stood next to him and they looked at the screens. Scanners had picked up some unidentified energy readings and she wondered what was causing them.

"Sir, Tony Stark wishes to speak to you," one of the agents said and he sighed.

"Put him on speaker," Fury said. The speakers crackled as he sighed and placed his hands behind his back. "This is Fury. What do you want, Stark?"

"Just dropping Doctor Banner off. He needs to check on one of his experiment," Tony's voice said over the speaker.

"Fine. Come aboard."

They watched on one of the screens while the Quinjet landed and the ramp came down. Loki had used a spell to make him and the others invisible, except for Bruce, and the ramp rose back into the Quinjet. Tony used the remote control setting in his suit to make the Quinjet leave and they followed Bruce across the deck.

Loki could sense the presence of the Reality Stone, it quivered through him like lightning.

"It's here," he whispered to Thor.

"Do you know where?" Thor whispered.

"No, not yet. But I can sense it."

Bruce used his identification badge to gain access to the elevator and the elevator moved down into the depths of the Helicarrier.

"How are we going to get hold of Hill?" Tony whispered.

"I might ask her to join me in the lab. She seemed interested in what I was doing the last time I was here," Bruce replied.

The elevator doors opened and Loki felt a sense of déjà vu as they walked down the hallway. His mind replayed the day he was led down the same hallway and he had gone past Bruce's lab. Thanos had shown him who he had to find in order to create a diversion so he could find the Tesseract and he remembered giving Bruce a smile while he walked by.

They stopped at the door to Bruce's lab and the doors shushed open. Bruce headed for his computer while the others looked around. Loki could feel the Reality Stone's presence in his head, beckoning him.

 _It's close,_ he sent to Thor.

 _How close?_ Thor asked.

"It might be somewhere on this floor."

On the bridge, Maria was watching Bruce on the monitors, frowning. Something seemed off.

 _What is he up t_ o? she thought. She started for the elevator when Fury called her name. Maria spun on her heel to look at her commander.

"Where are you going?" Fury asked.

"Just going to check on Banner," she said and he nodded.

She went in the elevator as the doors closed and she pushed the button. She thought back to what she saw on the screens then she realized Bruce seemed to be talking to himself.

"Doesn't he talk to the Hulk?" a part of her mind asked.

"Yeah, but not like that," she muttered as the elevator stopped. She arrived at Bruce's lab and the doors hissed open. "Dr. Banner."

"Ah, I was just going to call you," Bruce said, acting a little flustered.

"Yeah. About that. You said everything was fine the last time you were here," Hill remarked, sounding slightly suspicious. She didn't notice Tony standing next to Bruce as Tony typed on the keyboard while he got into the security feed nor did she notice Natasha standing behind her. Natasha pinched a nerve in Hill's neck. Maria's eyes rolled into her head and she slid to the floor. All anyone on the bridge saw was Bruce and Hill talking, Loki had shifted into her and turned the real Maria invisible.

"What did you do?" Loki asked Natasha.

"I just pinched a cluster of nerves and she fell asleep," Natasha explained.

"Will she be alright?" Thor asked.

"Yeah. She'll be fine."

"Well, looks like it's time for me to find exactly where Fury hid the Aether," Loki said as Tony typed on the keyboard and the security system resumed normal operations.

Loki began walking down the hallway, feeling as if the Reality Stone was calling to him, like a siren luring a sailor. He went around the corner when the com system clicked on and he stopped.

"Hill, get back to the bridge!" Fury ordered.

"Yes, sir," Loki said in Hill's voice and he walked to the elevator.


	24. Fooling Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Loki attempts to fool Fury and get the Aether, Malekith plots his own brand of war, and Balder, Jane, and Sigyn find an injured puppy.

**24**

**Fooling Fury**

_The Ark:_

Malekith paced the length of the bridge of the spaceship Ark, where he and his remaining people lived since Svartalfheim had nearly been laid waste and they had been put into a magical sleep millennia ago. The lights on board the ship were dimmed because the Dark Elves could see in near darkness and it did not hurt their eyes. Nor did it bother the eyes and bodies of their new allies, the trolls, led by one enterprising troll-wife, Ragnilda, who was short and squat like a toad with stringy black locks braided with pieces of bones and rocks. She gave new meaning to the old Midgardian children's taunt "yo mama is so ugly".

Next to Malekith was his right-hand elf, Algrim the Strong, now known as Kurst, he was huge for an elf at over six feet, and muscles bulged through his black vest.

"How long before we arrive?" Malekith asked.

"Two more days, Sire," Algrim said.

"That is too long! We need to find the Aether now!" Ragnilda growled

"Quiet, you meddling old witch! We will arrive when we arrive, and all you need concern yourself with is how to disguise us and create your army." Malekith pointed out chillingly.

Ragnilda snorted. "Fear not, Nightstalker! My army can be ready in moments given the material I work with is plentiful. As for a disguise, without the Trickster there, no other eye can penetrate my seemings!" She chuckled wickedly.

"Do you forget the Watcher, hag?" Malekith inquired snippily. He grew irritated with the troll-wife's claims to magic far greater than any Asgardian knew. Save for one.

"There are ways, O Dark Prince, around even that one's vaunted magic Sight. Ways that I know and he does not!" she chuckled again, the sound like rocks grinding and then began to sing an old trollish chant-filled with death and blood and grinding up victims in a stew.

Malekith noticed Algrim pressing his hands to his ears and wished he could do the same, for the troll-wife's voice grated upon his sensitive eardrums. He then wished he could shove the damned old hag out the airlock, but that was not an option either. He needed her and her dark seidr and the army she could command too badly.

The trolls had long been enemies of Asgard, they claimed to have been so before even the Dark Elves and the Jotun. They claimed they had once been Asgard's native population and had been driven forth by the Asgardians after several long wars. Malekith was never sure how much were stories and how much were truth. The trolls lied as easily as they breathed.

Malekith stared out the viewport and thought about conquering Asgard. He had dreamed of it nightly in his cold bed under the enchantment that Bor had woven about him and his people once he had stolen the Aether away. Soon, he thought, rubbing his hands together. Soon he would reclaim what was lost, and make the Asgardians pay in blood! Especially the family of Odin. That one-eyed sly bastard was going to regret ever being born-or siring any more of his kind.

He would kill both of One-Eye's sons, as his sons had been killed, and watch the old fool wee over their graves.

_Asgard:_

Jane ate breakfast with Frigga, Odin, and Balder as Balder told them about the painting and Frigga smiled.

"Do you want me to paint you something too?" he asked, his cobalt eyes sparkling.

"Yes, that would be wonderful," Frigga said, delighted.

Odin smiled at the engaging little imp, thinking that if not for Balder's golden hair, he could be mistaken for Loki's actual son, so closely did he resemble the prince in his mannerisms and hobbies. The young Loki had also enjoyed drawing pictures.

"Papa, look! I drew something for you!" Little Loki's voice said in his memory and Odin saw the drawing of what must have been him standing on a hill.

"Is this me?" Odin has asked.

"Yeah! You're going into battle! See, there's your sword!"

He had placed the drawing in his desk and he would look at it from time to time.

 _But he looked so sad when you put it in the drawer. He must have thought you hated it,_  a voice said in his head and Odin sighed.

Sigyn was talking with Balder about a family of white deer she had seen while walking in the garden at dusk the other day. Balder immediately peppered her with questions.

"How many were there? Did you get to pet one? Did they eat the flowers?"

"There were three of them, a fawn, a doe, and a stag," she told him, smiling. "I waited until they were feeding on the grass before I threw some cut-up apples to them. They quite enjoyed them and the mother eventually ate from my hand."

"I wanna feed them too!" Balder cried excitedly.

"If they return this afternoon, you must be very quiet," Sigyn cautioned. "Deer are shy and don't like people who yell or move quickly."

"I will. I don't want to scare them!"

"Is it all right if I go with you?" Jane asked.

"Of course," Sigyn said. "I will ask Skybolt to tell me if they return so we can go and feed them."

Jane nodded. She was impressed with how easily she was being accepted by the others. The servants talked with her. The warriors nodded at her. And Frigga and Odin were helping her adjust.

"No wonder Thor loves this place so much," she thought and took a sip of coffee.

"Who's Skybolt?" Balder wanted to know.

"She is my familiar. A white peregrine falcon," Sigyn answered. "You can meet her after breakfast, young prince."

"Yay!" he said, clapping his hands.

Suddenly, Huginn and Muninn flew in the room as Jane looked at the large ravens and they landed on the top of Odin's chair.

"Morning," Huginn cawed.

"Morning," Muninn cawed.

"Good morning," Odin said and Balder gasped.

"Wow! Those ravens are huge!" Balder said and Odin smiled.

"This is Huginn and Muninn."

"Hello, Little Prince," Huginn said, bowing.

"Good day, Prince Balder," Muninn said, nodding its head.

"Talking ravens?" Jane whispered and the ravens looked at her.

"Yes, we talk, Mortal," Huginn said with a smug look.

"I told you mortals were stupid," Muninn whispered.

"Do not be rude to our guest," Odin said and the ravens lowered their heads.

"Sorry," the ravens said at the same time.

"Some familiars can speak just like people," Sigyn told her. "Or can mindspeak their mage and others if they wish."

Nodding, Jane went back to eating her breakfast, wondering how Thor and Loki were doing with finding the Aether and she hoped they were okay.

_Earth:_

The doors hissed open. Loki walked out and went towards the main control panel, trying to act casual. He had nodded to some of the other agents when they said hello to him or he would return a salute from someone.

"Hill, get your butt over here," Fury said and Loki fought the urge to roll his eyes.

Fury gazed at Loki and there was a suspicious look in his eye. "Did Banner tell you why he's here?"

"Yes. He's checking his experiment. Just like Stark said," Loki said.

The way Fury was looking at him made his stomach fall slightly as Fury nodded then he looked at the screens.

"Those mysterious energy readings are increasing," Fury remarked. "We're also getting reports of strange activity in some areas."

"Strange activity?"

"Someone reported they saw a little boy on the back of a small triceratops going down their street. We sent an agent to investigate and his mother said he always wanted to ride one. She also said she was shocked when the dang thing suddenly appeared in their back yard."

 _So he made a reality where he did have one,_  Loki thought.  _The Aether has already begun influencing mortals. Luckily its effects will fade without the Stone nearby._

"Could that be tied to what we found at Doctor Foster's?"

"It might."

"Maybe someone should go check on it."

"Already sent someone."

 _Hel,_  Loki thought, looking at the screens.

He could sense the Reality Stone calling to him. He knew he didn't have time to waste, and felt he could track it better himself than try and ask Fury, who already seemed suspicious. He shook his head and started towards the elevator.

"Hill, where are you going?" Fury asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Loki said then went into the elevator. Fury frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest and he arched an eyebrow.

After the doors had opened, Loki walked down the hallway and he nodded to one or two agents. He had been tracking the agents who Fury sent to check on the Reality Stone and he followed the pull of the Stone. He saw agents standing in front of a door when one of the agents pushed some buttons on the keyboard and the door hissed open. He followed them into the room and saw red light shimmering behind the glass and smirked.

 _Thor, I have found the Aether,_  Loki sent.

 _Well done, Loki,_  Thor replied.

_Now I have to figure out how to get hold of it._

Loki walked to the agents examining the computer monitor and he placed his hands behind his back.

"Director Hill, what are you doing here?" one asked, glancing at Loki.

"Fury sent me to make sure everything's alright," Loki said.

"All the readings seem normal," the other agent said.

"Humor me." He instructed and they looked at him. "If we had to dispose of it or move it, what would we use?"

"We would place it in that container," the agent said, pointing to the small container sitting near the wall. Loki recognized the container as the same one in which they had brought the Tesseract to Asgard and Loki nodded.

"Carry on," Loki ordered and strode out of the room. He hurried to the elevator when the doors suddenly opened and Fury glared at him.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not Hill," Fury snapped.

 _Brother, Fury knows_ , Loki sent.

 _Get out of there!_  Thor cried. They couldn't risk Loki being captured.

 _Wait. Maybe we can use this to our advantage._  Loki counseled.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked Nick, puzzled.

"No, you're not. Hill wouldn't have wanted someone to check on what we found at Doctor Foster's," Fury said.

 _Hel. For someone who is so smart, you are an idiot_  Loki thought and he sighed.

"Who are you?"

"If you follow me, you'll find out," Loki answered. Fury thought for a few seconds. At last he nodded and followed Loki into the elevator.

After they arrived at Bruce's lab, Bruce smiled at them and the others wondered what Loki was doing.

"Colonel Fury, nice to see you," Bruce said.

"Knock off the act, Banner," Fury ordered. He pointed at Loki. "Well?"

Loki waved his hand as the Avengers and Thor appeared, but he kept Hill invisible.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"He figured out I wasn't Hill," Loki said.

"How?" Steve asked.

"I accidentally asked him to send someone to check on the Aether. It appears that is something Hill wouldn't do."

"Will someone tell me what is going on and who this is?" Fury asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We need the Aether," Thor said.

"Why?"

"That's classified," Tony said.

"Humor me."

Thor explained as Fury listened. Then the Director glanced at Loki again. Loki shifted back to his Asgardian form and Firy scowled.

"Where is Hill?" Fury asked.

"Here," the sorcerer replied and gestured. Hill appeared on the floor. Fury rushed to her and checked her vitals, muttering a swear word.

"She's alive," Natasha said and he stood.

"How do I know this isn't a trick? He tried to kill us just a few months ago."

"He was being controlled," Thor said.

"Controlled? By who?"

"His name is Thanos," Loki said and he told Fury about Thanos and what he did to Loki.

"Are you sure this Thanos guy isn't going to come after us again?"

"Thanos is dead," Thor said then he told Fury about Odin killing Thanos.

"And you think that will make me just turn over the Aether?"

"If you don't then Asgard and this planet are doomed. Malekith wants to control everything," Loki said.

Fury stared at them and then began pacing. Up and down, up and down until he came to a decision.

"Follow me," Fury beckoned. They followed him to the room Loki had previously been in.

The agents inside snapped to attention upon seeing Fury and the Avengers.

"At ease," Fury said, and picked up the container and typed in the code. A small hatch opened in the glass cylinder and he slid the container in the slot. He typed on the control panel while mechanical hands appeared behind the glass and lifted the Reality Stone off the pedestal. The hands put the stone into the container then closed the lid and the small hatch opened.

Fury took the container, which glowed slightly and handed it to Thor. Thor took it and then all of them left while Fury stared after them, a slightly resigned look upon his face.

"That could have gone better," Tony said while they walked down the hallway.

"I am sorry," Loki apologized. 'I guess I am not as healed as I thought. Normally, he wouldn't have figured out so quickly that I wasn't Maria Hill."

"You did better than any of us could have," Thor consoled him.

Tony had signaled for the Quinjet as they entered the elevator. They quickly departed the Helicarrier and boarded the Quinjet. Thor secured the container in a seat while Natasha punched the controls and the plane soared into the air.

She flew silently back to Jane's house, the mission had been a success, but no one was celebrating yet. They all had the feeling this was only the beginning of the conflict.

_Asgard:_

Sigyn placed a hand upon her overeager charge's shoulder as she, Balder, and Jane watched the white deer feeding on the strawberries and cloudberries they had left out for the deer to snack upon. The green mage smiled serenely as the deer ate, content to simply observe them.

Balder was so excited he kept bouncing on his toes until Sigyn made him stop, afraid the deer would startle. Jane was so amazed she nearly forgot to snap a few photos on her phone.

"I'm gonna paint the deer with Viva," Balder whispered to Sigyn, who grinned silently down at him.

"That's a lovely idea," she told him, then refocused upon the deer, who were munching the fruit happily.

Sigyn had been alerted to the deer's return by Skybolt when the falcon had flown over the garden and the forest in the afternoon. She had sent to her mage mistress and Sigyn had brought Jane and Balder with her to see them.

Overhead, Skybolt soared, a white dot against the azure sky.

Balder couldn't wait to paint the deer and show his grandparents and Viva, and also Loki and Thor when they returned to Asgard. He wished suddenly his father were there to see the deer daintily eating the fruit they had placed on the grass for them. He missed Loki, even though his parent had only been away for a day and a night and part of the next day. Frigga had tucked him into bed last night and told him a story, but he still missed Loki. Still, being with Sigyn was fun, and he was keeping his promise to his father also. Farfar had told him that a man must always keep his word, for a man without honor was nothing.

He squeezed Sigyn's hand and continued watching until finally at some silent signal from the stag, the doe and spotted fawn ceased feeding and picked their way across the grass, entering the woods in a few moments.

"Aww!" Balder groaned. "Why'd they leave?"

"They probably wanted to go lie in the shade," Sigyn reasoned. "It's getting hot out here."

"You can say that again!" Jane agreed,putting her phone away and wiping her brow. "Feels like New York in August."

"Why don't I get some lemonade and cookies and we can eat them on the veranda?" suggested the generals daughter. The veranda was a covered patio near the rose arbor.

Balder cheered and Sigyn hurried inside to fetch the treat while the little boy showed Jane a nest he'd found lying on the ground. "I didn't wanna touch it cause the birds might come back," he told her.

"That's very sensible of you," Jane said approvingly.

Balder's forehead crinkled. "What's sensible mean?"

"It means you're smart and you think before you act."

Balder was pleased and started to move away and show Jane his favorite spot in the garden when he heard a low whimpering sound.

The boy froze. "What's that?"

"What's what?" She asked. Jane had discovered that Asgardians possessed heightened senses compared to mortals and frequently heard or smelled things she missed.

"That sound. It sounded like something crying."

"Where?"

"Over here." Balder whispered and pushed his way through two rhododendrons.

"Oh!"

There on the ground lay a floppy eared golden puppy with muddy paws, whimpering.

"Jane! Look it's a puppy! And I think she's hurt!"

"Where? Let me see!" Jane cried. "Don't get too close, she may bite." The scientist warned.

Jane knelt and soon saw the puppy lying beneath the bush. "Aww you poor thing!" she crooned.

The puppy panted and her feathery tail thumped the ground.

Balder held his hand out for the dog to sniff. The puppy did so and then licked all his fingers. He giggled.

"She likes me."

"I'm not surprised." Jane laughed. She had not been around the child long before she realized he was a real charmer.

She peered at the dog, who seemed to be similar to a Golden retriever. "It looks like she cut her leg."

"Uh huh. Told ya she was hurt."

Jane wondered if the puppy would let her pick it up.

Just then she heard Sigyn calling Balder.

"Over here! We found a hurt puppy!" Balder called out.

Soon Sigyn approached them. "Where? The poor thing." She knelt and saw the little dog under the bush. She made soothing noises and said,"She is hungry too."

"Can we keep her?" Balder asked.

"Well, that's really not up to me. But your papa. But let's get her out of here so I can see to her leg."

Jane watched in amazement as Sigyn seemed to communicate with the canine. Then she slid her arms beneath the dog and lifted it gently. "Are you some kind of vet?"

"No, I was never a soldier. I'm a green mage." Sigyn replied, standing up with the dog in her arms. The puppy licked her.

"Um no, I mean a veterinarian. An animal doctor."

"I guess you could say I watch over the animals in the wild. A green mage has an affinity with the earth and growing things and animals. I also know a fair bit about healing with herbs."

"Can you fix her?" Balder pleaded.

"Yes. Will you fetch my green bag? It's in my room on the chair."

Balder ran off to get it while Sigyn carried the puppy to the veranda and put her down on a cushion.

"Hmm. The cut looks like it is a bite of some kind. I need hot water and clean cloths."

"I can ask the kitchen staff," Jane said, then hurried to do so.

Sigyn stroked the puppy.

The puppy whimpered a little and Sigyn made soft hushing sounds.

"Is this it?!" Balder asked as he ran back with the green bag.

"Good job!" she praised and took the bag from him.

The puppy wagged her tail as he gently patted her head and Jane returned with the hot water and clean cloths.

"Thank you, Jane." Sigyn said and began to lay out the items she needed. "This doesn't need stitches but it needs to be cleaned and bandaged."

She took a brown vial from her bag and put several drops into the water. "That's oil of garlic and yarrow. Helps prevent infection."

Then she met the puppy's eyes.  _I need to clean your cut. It may hurt a bit but don't bite or try to run away._

 _I will stay still,_  the puppy sent.

Sigyn dipped the cloth in the water and gently cleaned the cut, which ran from the thigh to nearly the paw. But it was shallow. She was careful to remove all the dirt.

 _Ow_ , the puppy whimpered and she nodded.

"She deserves a treat for being so good," Balder said, gently patting the puppy's head.

"Yes and she will have one soon." Sigyn said. "You're a brave dog." She finished cleaning the cut and then took a jar of salve from the bag. "This is a salve made with honey and marigold and has disinfecting and analgesic properties. It will help with pain and prevent infection." She used a clean cloth to apply it.

Next she found a roll of gauze and bandaged the leg. Jane saw that she moistened the end of it and it stuck to the other end. "Done. Now don't chew it."

The puppy wagged her tail.

"Maybe we should put the Cone of Shame on her," Jane said.

"Why? She didn't do anything wrong," Balder said.

"I know. It's just what we call the cone animal healers place on the injured dog so they don't chew on their casts or stitches," Jane explained.

"That is a horrible thing to call it," Sigyn said, frowning.

 _I will not chew on it_ , the puppy sent and she patted the puppy's head.

"She will leave it be. I will put salve on it again twice a day until it heals." Sigyn said and reached into a pocket of the bag for some oatmeal molasses and chicken basted dog treats. "Here sweet thing." She gave the treats to Balder. "You can give her those."

Balder held out the treats as the puppy sniffed them then she started eating. Balder giggled as her tongue licked his hand clean and Jane smiled.

"She sure is hungry," Jane observed.

"We need to take her inside then get her something to eat," Sigyn said, gently picking up the puppy.

"What can she eat?" Balder asked.

"An egg scrambled and meat that is ground with some goat cheese." Sigyn replied.

"I'll go back to the kitchen and get some," Jane said, running off. They headed into the palace as they went into Balder's room and Balder tried to find a place to place the puppy.

Sigyn summoned a large straw basket. "Put a towel in here," she said. "That will make a good bed."

Balder ran into the bathroom when he picked up one of the softest and fluffiest towels he could find and he ran back in the room, placing the towel in the basket.

Sigyn placed the puppy in the basket as the puppy sniffed the towel then she settled down, being careful of her injured leg.

"What should we call her?" The boy asked, gazing at the fluffy golden dog.

Sigyn remembered something. "When I was growing up I had a dog similar to this one. My sisters and I named her Sunflower. Sunny for short."

"I like that!" Balder said then he looked at the puppy. "Do you want to be called Sunflower?"

The puppy barked softly.

"I think that was a yes," Sigyn said while Jane walked in the room with a bowl.

"Gee, someone looks comfortable," Jane teased. She knelt down as the puppy sniffed the air and her tail wagged. "So, do we feed her in here or take her out of the basket so she can feed herself?"

"She can come out," Sigyn said. She clapped her hands. "Sunny, dinner time!"

Sunny carefully got out of the basket and limped toward the bowl and she looked at the food. Balder had gone to get a bowl of water for her as he placed the bowl down and Sunny started eating.

"Why did you call her Sunny?" Jane asked.

"It's short for Sunflower," Balder said.

"That's a cute name. But you know what that means, right? It means she belongs to you now." Jane stated. She hoped Loki would let him keep the dog.

"Yay!" Balder said and Sunny barked.

They all laughed and once Sunny had eaten, they played with her with a small blue ball of Balder's. The puppy liked to fetch, even if she had to limp after the ball.

They didn't notice Frigga walking in the room until Sunny barked and she went into play position.

"My, where did that puppy come from?!" Frigga asked.

"Farmor, we found her under a bush, Jane and I did!" Balder told her. "She was hurt but Sigyn fixed her."

"I see."

"Her name is Sunflower, but we call her Sunny. She is really nice and she likes to play fetch."

The ball rolled by Frigga and she tossed it gently for Sunny to fetch. "It looks like you made a new friend, grandson."

"So I can keep her?!"

"I told him his father would have to say yes," Sigyn said.

"I am sure Loki will allow him to keep her,' Frigga said while Sunny brought her the ball.

"When will Papa and Uncle Thor be back?" Balder asked.

"I'm not sure. Soon I hope." The queen said. She stroked Sunny. "Such a sweet puppy! You know, your father had a dog when he was your age. He was black with white paws. Your father called him Phantom."

"Does he still have him?"

"No. I am afraid Phantom went to Valhalla."

"Why?"

"He was old and it was his time. Farfar told your father all dogs walk across a small version of the Rainbow Bridge to get there."

"Does that mean Papa will see him again someday?"

"Yes."

Sunny frisked over to Balder and licked his hand.

"Fetch," he said, tossing the ball and Sunny limped after it.

"That is a retriever for certain. You can always tell because they will fetch everything." Frigga laughed. "Ask your grandfather to tell you about Misty someday."

"Was Misty his dog?"

"Yes, she was. A fine bird dog. But she fetched everything! Once she . ..," Frigga burst into giggles.

"Tell, My Queen!" Sigyn cried.

"Please!" Balder begged.

Frigga smiled. "Once an Alfar lord came to visit and he spent half his time hunting and the other half bragging about how his dogs and horses were better than any other animal on Asgard."

"Sounds really full of himself."

"He was. Well he claimed his dog could fetch a chick without hurting it he was so tender mouthed. So Odin told Misty to fetch an egg. She did, and she didn't even break it!"

"What did he say to that?" Asked Jane.

"He got all red and shouted, My dog will bring me things before I even ask! Like my slippers."

Odin said Misty could do that. The lord wanted to see it and Odin turned to tell her to do it when he saw she was not there.

A few minutes later Misty trotted into the room with the Alfar's underwear in her mouth! And the king looks at it and says, "Looks like Misty thinks you might need this." Then everyone bursts out laughing."

Balder and Jane began giggling, while Sunny yipped and ran in circles chasing her tail. Then she fell over and Balder laughed harder. "Silly dog!"

"But adorable!" Viva exclaimed, coming into the room. "Who's your new friend?" The Healer's bi-colored eyes sparkled.

"Hi, Viva! Her name's Sunflower but I call her Sunny for short!" Balder cried. He told her about finding Sunny while Viva patted the little dog.

Suddenly Axelle entered the room and upon seeing the dog there, arched her back and hissed.

Viva looked up and said to the kitten, "Easy, there's no need to be frightened. This puppy is injured and can't harm you."

The kitten approached cautiously, her fur bristling. Then she touched noses with Sunny.

Sunny sniffed and then licked Axelle, who shook her head and promptly sat down to wash her face.

"Wow! I thought they were going to start fighting," remarked Jane in astonishment.

"Cats and dogs can be friends, if you introduce them correctly," Viva said. "Look," she pointed to Axelle, who was now sitting beside Sunny and washing the puppy's ear with her tongue.

The women all laughed and Jane took a picture on her phone.

Sigyn looked at Balder then began to say something about getting changed for dinner when suddenly a loud klaxon rang out.

Axelle ran and hid in the basket and Sunny howled.

Balder ran to comfort the terrified puppy and yelled, "It's too loud!"

Jane covered her ears. "What is that?"

"Trouble. It means the palace defenses have been breached," Frigga said, her face stern as she summoned her sword to her.

"We're under attack?" Sigyn cried, summoning her bow and quiver of arrows.

"By whom?" Viva asked, drawing her sword Frost Reaver. Then she shifted into her Jotun form, mirroring the frost-blue knight she became in the dreamscape.

Frigga tilted her head. "Odin is unsure yet. But he says for us to stay here in this room until the all clear sounds. She gestured and the doors were bolted shut. "Balder, you and Sunny go and hide under the bed. Jane, get in the closet. Sigyn and Viva, you'll take positions here . . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to J for giving me the idea for Balder and Jane rescuing the puppy.


	25. The Battle of the Golden Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malekith and Algrim invade the palace hunting for the Aether while an army of draugr attacks also. Can Loki and Thor make it back in time to save those they love most?

 

Low lying clouds hid the sun, providing the perfect cover for the forces now attacking Asgard, removing that most deadly threat. Using the secret ways into Asgard, the invaders had managed to infiltrate Odin's Golden Palace and now made to strike at its very heart.

With Ragnilda's magic from above, soon Asgard would know again the tramp of draugr marching. For the troll-wife knew the forbidden art of necromancy, and she would bring all of her knowledge into play now.

Chanting in the troll's Old Tongue, she used her dark magic to summon the dead from their graves and unquiet souls from Helheim itself. Draugr-the undead-now rose and walked the streets of Asgard and the Golden Palace, over two hundred strong and more to come.

One of the draugr looked around in confusion when it started following the others and a sense of dread filled it.

People screamed and ran inside the buildings and homes as the draugr slowly moved by and the one who was confused frowned.

Above on the Ark, Ragnilda cackled and danced for joy. Her army would do its grisly work and then Malekith would send his soldiers down to kill whoever remained. She watched as the leader of the Dark Elves and his henchmen flew down to Asgard to fight, and she sent a silent signal to her army to attack.

The draugr attacked as people screamed and ran for their lives. The undead ransacked the homes and buildings and fires broke out. In the chaos they continued marching towards the palace. The confused draugr looked at the palace when a hint of recognition appeared in her eyes and she stopped. Another draugr slammed into her as the draugr started moving again and the sound of alarm bells filled the air.

 _I know this place . . . I know . ._ . Thoughts tumbled through her head like rocks rolling down a mountainside . . . Rocks . . . rocks that crushed . . . she shook her head to clear it. She did not know why she recalled that . . . or why she knew the Golden Palace . . .

The others surged forward, their only motivation to do as their mistress commanded. To slay and to destroy.

_No...I do not...I do not want to kill..._

The others moved closer to the palace as they attacked the guards who were sent out to destroy them and the draugr roared.

_Bifrost:_

The portal opened while Thor and Loki led the Avengers out of the portal and Thor noticed the ill look on Steve, Bruce, and Clint's faces.

"Whoa, what a rush," Tony said as he landed and the face plate moved back.

"This is Asgard?" Natasha asked.

"Yes," Thor said when he saw Heimdall and the Watcher half-ran to them.

"My Princes, you arrived just in time," he said.

"What has happened?" Loki asked.

"We are under attack . . . by draugr! They were summoned by an old enemy-Ragnilda the troll-wife!"

"By the Nine!" Loki swore. He recalled reading tales of Ragnilda, the dark mage who had summoned legions of undead, when he was a boy. The tales had always chilled his blood.

 _Mother! Father! Are you alright?_ Loki sent.

 _Yes, Son, we are alright,_ Frigga sent _._

_Where are Viva, Sigyn, and Balder?!_

_They are here with me in Balder's room. Along with Jane._

Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the heck are draugr?" Steve asked.

"They are the walking dead," Loki answered.

"Zombies?"

"Yes, in a way. You can only kill them with fire or magical weapons. Otherwise they regenerate. Or holy water or blessed weapons."

"Then bullets or arrows won't kill them?" Clint asked.

"No unless you have fire arrows."

"Or some kind of incendiary bullet," Heimdall said. "Or a blaster."

Clint and Natasha checked their ammunition while Tony checked the charge on his gloves and he activated his boots.

"Let's go kick zombie butt," Tony said.

Thor spun Mjolnir and rose into the air, and Loki shifted into his Jotun form and drew Laevateinn and a dagger. "Follow me!" he called, running off the Bifrost in two large bounds.

"Holy Toledo!" Steve gasped. "He's a-"

"Frost Giant," Thor replied. "Half anyway. Forward, my friends! For Asgard!"

The Avengers thundered off the bridge.

Bruce flew into a rage when he saw a draugr menacing a small child holding a stuffed dragon. He roared and changed into the Hulk, springing forward to smash the draugr into the ground.

"Hulk smash!"

Luckily, Loki was already running into the courtyard and did not see Bruce transform, or he might have ended up being triggered right there. But the prince was focused on the knot of draugr attacking the guards, and smashed into their flank like a wrecking ball, using a bold of magic and his sword to send the draugr tumbling to the earth—dying as they fell.

One of the guards jerked up in horror. "Norns! 'Tis a Jotun!" He made as if to attack Loki.

"No, you fool!" cried his companion. "Leave be! He's Prince Loki shifted!"

"The princes have returned!" cried another guard.

"Less talking, more fighting!" ordered their commander.

Thor slammed a draugr with Mjolnir—and the draugr did not rise again. "For Asgard!" he bellowed.

Behind him, Clint used his incendiary arrows to pick off the draugr who were scaling the walls, and Nastasha fired a blaster given to her by Heimdall. A draugr fell, its head in flames.

Above, Iron Man used his flame projectiles to burn a swath through the draugr trying to break down the door of a house.

Steve threw his shield into more draugr who were trying to grab a mother and her two children on top of the palace steps. "Run inside, lady!"

As the battle raged outside, Malekith and his vanguard, which included Algrim, made their way through the palace dungeons, battling the guards who attempted to stop them.

While Malekith engaged a few guards, Algrim paused to regard a prisoner behind his glass wall. This prisoner was better dressed than the others and seemed uncaring of the carnage that was taking place outside the wall. Algrim looked at him and smirked.

Lars blinked at the Dark Elf, realizing this must be some kind of covert attack, and he saw the big Elf looked unsure of where to go next. The traitorous Asgardian pointed towards the staircase half hidden by some drapes, which led to the upper stories of the palace. It was a servant's stair and therefore not well known.

Algrim, who was sometimes known as Kurse, was shocked at the other's evident betrayal. Such a thing was inconceivable to him. Yet this Asgardian, who looked of noble birth, had just committed treason without batting an eyelash. Kurse curled his lip in disgust.

Lars rolled his eyes and figured this Dark Elf must be slow or something. He pointed again towards the staircase. _Hurry up, you fool!_

Algrim slammed his fist into the control panel as the force screen fell and Lars smiled.

"Thank you for freeing me," Lars said, hoping the brute understood what he was saying.

"You are a noble?" Algrim asked.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Did you just point to where I should go?"

"Yes. Just take the staircase on the left and you will get into the palace."

"Why would you betray your people in such a manner?"

"Heh! Like I care for Odin. He is weak. He harbors a Jotun bastard and calls him his son. He and the rest of this place can rot, for all I care."

Lars gasped as Algrim reached in and he pulled Lars out by his neck.

"What...? What are you doing?!" Lars gurgled.

"I do not abide by traitors. They have no honor. A Dark Elf worth his soul defends his leader and king to the death and would never betray them."

Lars clawed at the large Dark Elf's hand as he tried to kick him when Algrim squeezed and Lars gasped. Darkness filled his eyes while Algrim dropped Lars body to the floor then he headed for the staircase on the left.

Malekith dispatched the last guard and sprang up the stairs beside Algrim. "Those fools will never know what hit them. While the draugr distract the main contingent of guards, we will go for the throat. I sense the Aether is here also."

"Where, my lord?"

"This way," Malekith answered, leading the way down a long winding hallway, the Aether sounding a siren call in his blood.

In Balder's room, Balder, Jane, Frigga and Sigyn stood on the balcony as they watched the battle and Balder wondered where his papa was.

 _Papa, where are you?_ Balder sent.

"I'm here Imp," Loki said.

"Papa's here!" Balder shouted.

 _Where are you, Son?_ Frigga sent.

 _Thor and I are just outside the palace. Mother, I need you to keep Balder and Jane Foster safe_ , Loki sent.

_Of course, Loki. Sigyn and Viva and I have it all worked out._

_Good._

The sound of screams came from the hallway as they ran into the room and Viva opened the door, go inside.

"Lady Viva, what is going on?" Sigyn asked.

"Dark Elves. They have invaded the palace," Viva said.

"Lady Viva, Papa and Uncle Thor are back!" Balder said with a grin.

"I know. I felt Loki return," Viva replied. She knelt and took Balder's hands. "Remember what we discussed? You hide under the bed with Sunny and Axelle till we tell you to come out."

He led Sunny and Axelle to the bed as they crawled underneath it and Viva looked at Sigyn and Frigga.

They could hear the sounds of battle growing closer, and Frigga said, "Let us take our positions again, ladies. Remember, no hesitation. Or else your lives will be forfeit."

Jane looked frightened. "This . . . this is all my fault."

"No. This is Malekith's fault," Frigga corrected. "He will use any excuse to fight us."

Jane nodded as the sounds of battle grew closer when the doors slammed open and several Dark Elves entered the room.

Sigyn loosed an arrow, it flew into one Elf's neck and he crumpled to the floor.

Viva shifted into her Jotun form and a few Dark Elves' eyes widened.

"They have a Jotun! Kill her!" one of the Dark Elves shouted.

"Don't be too eager to die," Viva snarled and thrust with her sword while simultaneously fearcasting.

Waves of terror battered her opponent, and the Elf facing Viva screamed and turned to run. Viva swung Frost Reaver and the Elf died a moment later.

Frigga called up a shield to protect Jane as Jane looked around and Jane picked up the iron poker.

"Elves hate iron, don't they?" Jane whispered.

"Some do," Frigga whispered and Jane held onto the poker.

"Where is the Aether?!" a loud voice demanded when the Dark Elves parted and Malekith appeared in the doorway with Algrim standing behind him.

"It is safe from the likes of you!" Frigga snapped, drawing herself up to her full height. "You are not welcome here, Malekith!"

"Ah, the noble Queen Frigga. It is an honor," he said with a bow.

Frigga snorted. "You should have stayed asleep. There is nothing here for you but death, my lord."

"I believe there is."

"Then you would be wrong." she said coldly.

Sigyn drew back her bow, aiming for the Dark Elf leader's heart. But Malekith just waved a hand and the arrow went wide.

Balder had to cover Sunny's muzzle so she wouldn't growl and Axelle fought the urge to hiss while they watched Malekith walk closer to Jane and Jane glared at him.

Malekith could feel the Aether coming from her and he grinned.

"Well, well, it appears I have found what I was looking for," Malekith said.

"What you have found is death!" Viva said, swinging Frost Reaver, but he got out of the way.

Another Dark Elf lunged at Viva, and she met his sword and then fearcaat at him, dropping him to the floor in a curled-up ball.

"Stay away from her!" Frigga demanded.

"Algrim, please take care of the queen," Malekith ordered and the large Dark Elf moved toward Frigga.

Sigyn tossed some seeds at the huge Elf and they sprouted in moments into a large curling vine that wrapped about Algrim and held him fast.

Algrim's muscles bulged as he struggled to break free of the vine.

"Free me!" Algrim demanded.

"Enough!" Malekith said, reaching out for Jane when a ball of fire hit his hand and he screamed.

"Touch either of them and I will aim for your head next!" Loki said as he walked in from the balcony and they looked at him. He had changed into his hawk form and flew as quickly as he could to Balder's room.

Power haloed him from head to foot, blazing blue and green and shimmering in his eyes.

 _Whoa, Papa, you look neat,_ Balder sent.

 _Thank you, Imp_ , Loki sent then he glared at Malekith.

"You dare challenge me, you bastard half-breed?" Malekith snarled. He lunged at Loki with his rapier.

But Loki conjured a wind that blew the other off his feet, sending him crashing into the wall.

Jane swung the poker down on the Elf's side as he screamed and he rolled away from her.

"Run! She has the Death Metal!" he screamed. Some of the Dark Elves ran out of the room as Malekith growled and he thrust his rapier at Loki, who dodged.

Viva came from behind and fearcast at the Elf Lord, almost paralyzing him with terror.

Only through immense effort did Malekith overcome the Empath's strike and he staggered to one knee. "Ragnilda!" he yelled into his comm link. "Take us out of here. Regroup!"

Kurse finally broke free of the strangling kudzu vine and grabbed his lord, snarling, "Another time, Trickster! We shall meet again!"

"I look forward to it," Loki said, watching the Dark Elves teleport out of the room.

Sigyn looked at Loki's Jotun form as she approached him and he looked at her. He felt nervous as she eyed the raised markings and the blue coloring and the light shimmered in his red eyes.

"Are you hurt, My Prince?" she asked.

Loki shook his head. "I'm fine."

Viva, Jane and Frigga noticed the looks he was giving Sigyn and they smiled.

"Papa!" Balder said as he, Sunny and Axelle came out from under the bed and Loki shifted.

The child ran and threw his arms about Loki's leg.

"Hello," he said as Sunny sniffed his foot and Loki looked down at the puppy. "And who is this?"

"Her name is Sunflower, but we call her Sunny. Sigyn, Lady Jane and I found her under a bush. She was hungry and hurt. Sigyn healed her and put on that bandage. She is really neat, Papa! Please let me keep her," Balder said quickly and Loki knelt down to look at the puppy.

Sunny wagged her tail and licked his hand, giving him a pleading look from her big brown eyes.

Axelle walked over when she sat next to her new friend and she looked at him with sad eyes.

Smiling, Loki scratched the puppy's ear when he stood and looked down at his son.

"Of course you can keep her, but you need to feed her, brush her and make sure she has fresh water. You also need to take her out for walks," Loki said.

"I can do all that!" Balder said.

"Then she is yours, scamp. Now quit looking at me like that,' he coughed, feeling his heart melt into a puddle.

Jane hid a smirk behind her hand. "Some big bad sorcerer you are!"

Loki turned and arched an eyebrow. "Except when it comes to my son."

"Brother?!" came from the hallway when Thor and the Avengers ran into the room, but the Hulk stayed in the hallway. Thor had explained about Balder and Bruce didn't want to scare the boy.

"Thor!" Jane said, running to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the floor in a hug and Tony smiled at Steve, who shrugged.

"Is everything alright in here?" Tony asked.

Frigga nodded. "It is now. Who are you?"

"Mother, Lady Viva, Sigyn, these are my mortal friends. This is Anthony Stark, Steven Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton and Bruce Banner is out in the hallway," Thor said.

"Why is he in the hallway?"

A sudden cry of alarm made them run out into the hallway and the guards had the Hulk surrounded.

"Stand back, My Princes! We will handle this beast!" one of the guards said. Bruce looked at Loki, who had a shocked look on his face, and Bruce sighed.

"No! He's a friend!" Thor said. He had gone to get a blanket off the bed as Bruce shifted and Bruce wrapped the blanket around his body.

"Wow!" Balder said with a grin. "You can shift like Papa!"

 _Speaking of Papa,_ Viva thought as she looked at Loki, but Loki only saw Bruce pounding him over and over again into the floor.

"Brother?" Thor asked as he walked closer and Loki was shaking.

 _Loki, whatever you are seeing isn't real. Come back to us_ , Viva sent.

Loki took a few deep breaths as he calmed down and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"Did he have another panic attack?" Tony asked.

"You know about them?" Viva asked.

"Yeah."

"It wasn't a panic attack," Loki said. He sounded a little breathless and Thor placed an arm around his little brother's shoulders. "More like a memory."

Viva's eyes narrowed. "A memory?" Suddenly she recalled Loki telling her about a green creature who had attacked him on Midgard and beaten him into the ground. "YOU!" she cried, glaring at Bruce. Her bi-colored eyes flashed.

"Easy, Lady," Bruce said, holding his hands out in surrender.

"He pounded Loki into the floor!"

"You hurt my papa!?" Balder asked, glaring at Bruce.

"I knew I should have stayed at the Tower," Bruce whispered as he sighed.

Frigga was scowling too. "Is this true, shifter? Did you hurt my son?"

"Y-yes," Bruce said with a nod.

"Mother, please, if you will let me explain," Loki said. He knew Bruce would end up in the dungeon for harming him and Bruce held tighter onto the blanket.

"Well?" Frigga asked. She had been informed about the battle in New York, but she never imagined one of Thor's new friends harming her youngest son.

Loki explained how Bruce came to harm Loki and Bruce confirmed parts of the story. They waited to see her reaction and Frigga sighed, shaking her head.

Viva had sensed the regret coming from Bruce, as well as other strong feelings, and Bruce gave her an apologetic look.

"Not that I approve of anyone harming my sons, but I understand why you did it," Frigga said and Bruce started breathing again.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Bruce said with a bow.

Balder still wore a scowl. "That was mean!"

"Would it help if I said sorry?"

"Yeah."

Bruce walked to Loki while he held onto the blanket and Loki waved his hand. Bruce was now wearing tan pants and brown boots, a white tunic and a brown vest.

"They'll expand in case you have to shift again," Loki said and Bruce nodded.

"Uh... Look, I am really sorry for pounding you into the floor and calling you a puny god. After what we've just seen, you definitely are not puny. Forgive me?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Loki said and they shook hands.

"Now that's over. I think we better go talk with your dad," Tony said, looking at Thor. "I don't think we saw the last of those guys."

"I agree," Thor said.

"Are there still more draugr roaming around?" Viva asked suddenly. "I sense distress coming from the street nearby."

Tony frowned. "What do you mean, you sense distress?"

"I am a Mind Healer and an Empath. I feel others emotions," Viva explained.

Tony whistled. "Mother of God! A sexy shrink with psi powers. Lady, you can have a session with me anytime!"

"Stark!" Thor warned and Tony shrugged.

"If you feel you would benefit from a session with me, we can make an appointment," Viva said calmly.

"I just might," Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Let us go speak with Father," Thor said.

Loki watched them walk down the hallway when he looked at Sigyn and Balder and she saw the worry in his eyes.

"My Prince, please, stop looking so worried," she said, taking his hands.

"I cannot help it. If anything had happened...," Loki said then he sighed.

"But you arrived in time to make sure nothing did," Viva counseled. "Still, if it would make you feel better, we can finish assisting the guards in the east wing. I can sense that they are feeling a little overwhelmed."

Loki considered. "Yes. Let's go and do that, Viva. Unless you would prefer I go myself."

"Two are always better than one," she grinned.

"Both of you go. I'll take Balder and Sigyn to see if the servants are alright," Frigga said.

"Can we bring Sunny? I want them to meet her," Balder said.

"Of course."

"Listen to your grandmother, scamp," Loki ordered. "We'll be back soon." Then he and Viva slipped from the room and ran down the corridor, following the sounds of fighting towards the east wing.

As they drew near, they could see five guards battling four draugr. Three of them were crazed, their eyes glowing with reddish light, and attacking the guards with their long crooked claw like hands and sharp teeth.

"There are too many of them!"

"Keep fighting!"

But one, a female in a tattered blue tunic and white pants, did not seem to be as enraged as the rest. She hung back, looking confused.

Loki rounded the corner and conjured a fireball, sending it flying into the three draugr attacking the palace guards. "Duck!" he yelled.

As the guards hit the floor, the fireball slammed into the undead.

The draugr screamed as they died and only ash remained.

The guards rose as they started for the female, but Viva sensed something.

Confusion.

Fear.

"Wait!" Viva said and the guards stopped. She slowly headed for the female when Loki gently grabbed onto Viva's arm and she looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Loki whispered.

"I don't think she's dangerous," Viva whispered. Loki followed as she slowly approached and the female gazed at her.

"Please... No hurt me," the female said.

Viva stopped, staring at the draugr. There was something oddly familiar about her . . .the voice . . . it was hoarse but . . . she knew it . . .Suddenly it came to her. "No! It can't be!" she cried. "How can this be?"

"Viva, what are you talking about?" Loki cried.

"Viva?" the draugr cried, and suddenly her desiccated form shimmered. Her form altered slightly and she looked almost like she did when alive, with dark hair and green eyes. "Daughter, is that you?"

"Mother!" Viva gasped. "Loki, it's my mother!"

"Mother?" Loki asked and the draugr looked at him.

Suddenly, memories long forgotten moved through her mind. A little face with wide eyes looking up at her. A tiny hand reaching up to her.

A little smile.

She looked at him when she moved closer and Loki wondered what she was going to do.

"Loki?" she asked.

"Yes, I am Loki," he said, nodding.

She reached up a hand to cup his cheek.

"I know your face," she murmured. Her unearthly eyes glittered with sorrow. "All those years . . . he lied to me!"

"Mother, why are you here? You are supposed to be in Valhalla." Viva began.

"I could not go to Valhalla, my daughter." Vanadis answered.

"Name of Yggdrasil, why?"

"Because I was murdered," the draugr answered. "Killed untimely and lied to since you were born."

"I . . . I don't understand."

"Come, we need to talk. All of us do," she said, including Loki in her assessment.

"We do?" Loki said, puzzled.

"Yes. Come," the draugr beckoned them to a wooden bench nearby in an alcove. "All things are clear to me now that I know Laufey lied to me . . . listen and I will explain . . ."

**A/N: So who can't wait for the next chapter? Viva's mother has some surprising revelations!**

**Draugr-the Norse word for a spirit or unquiet dead**


	26. The Lies of Laufey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The draugr reveals all the lies that Laufey told, which changed the course of Loki, Viva's and their family's lives forever once they are revealed. May need Kleenex!

 

Loki and Viva followed the draugr who had once been Viva's mother to the wooden bench in the alcove, waving off the guards who had been prepared to defend their prince and his friend. "Give us a moment, if you will." Loki told them, and the guards saluted and then took up positions at the end of the alcove.

He sat on the bench with the draugr between him and Viva and looked at her expectantly. "What did you wish to discuss with us?"

"Many things. But first, let me tell you who I am," the draugr said softly. "Viva, you knew me as Vanadis, but that was not my whole name. I was, in life, Freya Vanadis of the House of Brightflame, Princess of the Vanir and later Queen of Jotunheim."

The two sat stunned at this revelation. "You were Jotunheim's queen?" Viva sputtered. "Then that means that . . . Laufey was my  _father_ , not a cousin as you told me."

"Yes," Freya announced. "I was forced to hide who I really was and who you were, Daughter. It was part of the agreement between me and Laufey. But I will explain all of that later." She looked at Loki. "Laufey forced me to deceive my daughter, but that was not the least of his crimes. The worst was what he did to you, Loki."

"He cast me out to die," Loki said bitterly.

"Yes, but worse he took you from your real mother in a most disgusting deception." Freya said heatedly.

"Then you know who my mother is?" Loki gasped. It suddenly occurred to him that he was speaking to the dead shade of his aunt, Frigga's younger sister.

"Yes, for  _I_  am your mother, Loki." Freya asserted. "I gave birth to twins, you and Vivienne, a prince and princess of Jotunheim, but that was not enough for Laufey. He stole you from me-my precious baby boy-because he wished an heir of pure Jotun blood!" There was anger in her tone, but also sorrow deep enough to drown in, and suddenly she hugged him, holding him tightly for a long moment before she released him.

For the first time in his life, Loki was speechless. He remained with his mouth open. He felt shock running through him like a spring freshet, but also a strange warmth, which he would later recognize as the unconditional love of a mother for her child, even though she was dead and he had never known her.

Freya smiled at him and patted his arm and then Viva's arm, who looked nearly as shocked as her twin. "I know . . . it's a lot to absorb. But let me tell you the rest of my tale. Laufey and I were contracted in marriage for the purpose of uniting our realms in peace. Much the same as my older sister Frigga was contracted with Odin. But unlike her marriage, we never grew to love each other. I tried, in the beginning, but Laufey refused to look upon me as more than a woman to get heirs on, and indeed he regarded me as inferior even with that. For his heart belonged to another, a Jotun lady named Farbouti. Once he had performed his husbandly duty on the wedding night, he went to seek solace with her. And there was no magic I could perform that would make him love me, or even treat me with respect."

"Bastard!" Loki snarled and Viva agreed.

"I told you, my father was cold and cruel," she said. "Our father, rather."

"Aye, he was that," Freya said. "The whole court knew of my disgrace, and the fact that the king sought comfort with a Jotun and not his Vanir wife. I knew from the beginning the marriage could not last . . . but I could not be the one to end it. Neither of us could without starting a war. So I endured as best I could, and eventually I won some of the people and courtiers to me side, for not all the Jotun thought Laufey's behavior acceptable. But then I became pregnant . . . and suddenly Laufey realized that I was now a threat. If I bore him an heir, he would be forced to treat me with courtesy according to Jotun law, and his dalliance with Farbouti would end. He refused to contemplate that. So he made plans to ensure that never happened. Plans that I knew nothing about."

"What did he do, Mother?" Viva asked, her fingers clenching.

"When you two were born, he decided to deceive everyone. First he deceived me. You were smaller than a Jotun baby, and born early, like most twins, Loki. When Laufey found that out he paid the nurse to tell me that you died of some illness a week after you were born. I was so grief stricken they drugged me senseless. That was so I would not learn the truth—that Laufey took you from me and paid a priest to bring you to the temple as a sacrifice to the Frost Lady. It was during that time that Odin and his army attacked, and then he found you and took you to Asgard. By the time I woke, the battle was over and I mourned you as dead, my son."

Her hand rose to cup his face again. "If I had only known . . . I would have come for you . . ." She shook her head sadly. "But I did not. While my heart broke and I bonded with the only baby I had left, Laufey plotted. I was deceived . . . and so were my family. For while I slept, Laufey sent letters to my sister Frigga and my brother Frey, who was King of Vanaheim, telling them that I had died after giving birth to my baby and it had died too. He told me that if I ever attempted to contact them, he would kill you, Viva. I knew he meant it too. To a Jotun, a girl child was worth only her price in marriage."

"Blackguard!" Viva spat. "Now I am glad I never met him."

"What happened next?" Loki queried, leaning forward.

"It was then that Laufey made his agreement with me. He promised that I would be allowed to keep my daughter if I agreed to never tell her who she really was and who I was, and we could go and live in a remote place in the Snowfall Mountains, just us alone. He would divorce me on the grounds that I could not give him an heir. This was so he could marry Farbouti _,_ for the throne must have an heir. I was so distraught I did not dream of fighting against him. I just wanted to leave my cold loveless marriage behind and start fresh with my one remaining child. So I agreed to his terms. That was why I never told you the truth, Viva. I hope that someday you can forgive me."

Freya smiled at her wistfully.

"Mother . . . there is nothing to forgive. If anything, my sire needs to beg both our pardons on his knees! If he could even stand and do so!" Viva spat, fire in her eyes.

Loki cocked his head. "Wait . . . what do you mean?"

"Do you not know that when you fought your father with Gungnir, you very nearly killed him?" Freya asked.

"Yes, but I thought he recovered."

"He did . . . but not completely. He is paralyzed from the neck down." Freya said.

"Then . . . who is running his kingdom?" Loki frowned. He had to admit, he felt some small amount of satisfaction knowing that his sire was paying the price for his machinations.

"Farbouti . . . and their son, Byleist. He is your younger half-brother."

Loki felt his head swim. First he had a twin sister he never knew and now a brother also.

"Byleist . . . I heard stories of him," Viva said. "Before your accident . . . they said he would be a good king. . . but then they said so of Laufey too . . ."

"I do not know if he is or not . . . but hopefully he is more like his mother than his father," Freya said pragmatically.

"Humph!" Loki snorted. "He is lucky that I do not want to rule that frozen wasteland. For he is a usurper."

"Jotunheim is not all a wasteland," Viva murmured. "Some of it is very beautiful. But I know that I can never go back there. Not after . . ." she gazed at Freya questioningly. "Mother, before you said you were murdered. How?"

"The avalanche which ended my life was no accident, Viva. But I only learned that after I died. When my spirit was brought to Helheim, in the place reserved for souls that have died untimely, it was revealed to me that I had been murdered. And until my murderer was brought to justice then I could never go to Valhalla. But since no one alive knew I was murdered I feared I would remain there for all eternity."

"Do you know who killed you?" Loki asked.

"No. But now that you know . . . perhaps you could find out for me," their mother said.

"I bet Laufey or Byleist would know," Viva declared, her eyes hard. "Was that the reason you told me to leave and live in Asgard? Because you feared Laufey or Byleist would harm me?"

"I feared that Laufey would try and use you as a pawn in his game of Houses, to marry you off to the highest bidder, as they say in Jotunheim. I did not want that for you, Viva, I wanted you to be free to choose your own path. Which could only happen if you were not in Jotunheim and out from the long arm of your father, the king."

"Which means we need to go to Jotunheim after we deal with Malekith," Loki said, balling his hands into fists.

"I will help you defeat him." Freya said.

"Mother...," Viva said.

"They believe I am one of them. I can spy on Malekith and report back on what is he doing."

Loki sighed. "Will you be safe doing that?"

"Yes."

"It's just we don't know what Malekith will do if he finds out," Viva said.

"There is very little he can do to harm me directly," Freya told them. "And Ragnilda, the troll-wife who summoned me, can only banish me back to Helheim, since I am a soul that she summoned and not a true draugr with a body. In life I was one of the greatest mages in the realms. You both inherited your magical gifts from me, except for the frost magic of the Jotun. Even your shifter power is Vanir." She grasped each of her children's hands. "I still possess my skill in the Art. And I will do what I can to help you fight."

"We appreciate any help you can give us," Loki said. "May I tell your sister about you?"

Freya smiled. "Of course. It was the Norns who put Odin in your path that day, Loki. Since I could not raise you myself, I am glad that Frigga did. Out of my siblings, she would have been the one I chose to do so."

"She loves me like her own," Loki stated. How strange were the workings of Fate! The mother he had known all his life was really his aunt! And he also had an uncle he had never met, who was the King of Vanaheim.

"I am happy for that, Loki. I would tell her myself, but my time here is short. I can feel the pull of the Underworld. The troll-wife's summoning is wearing off."

"You mean it has a finite limit when she summons draugr?" Viva wanted to know.

"Yes, it does. And when the time is up, we shall go back from whence we came."

Freya looked thoughtful. "Unless I ask permission to remain and guard her. Then I will be able to be privy to her and Malekith's plans."

Loki felt conflicted. He felt she could do it, but a part of him still wanted her to be safe.

Freya tilted her head, as if listening to a far away voice. Reluctantly, she stood. "It is time for me to go, my children. But you shall see me again." She hugged both the twins and then let them go. There was an ocean of regret and sorrow in her expressive eyes. "My love will be with you wherever you go. Tell Frigga if she doubts that you saw me that 'after the storm there is always sunlight and shadow." She will recognize me then. It was a saying of our grandmother's."

"Mother...," Loki said in a soft voice and she gave him a little smile.

"I'll be fine, Snowfire," she said, using the nickname she gave him as a baby.

They watched her fade away as the guards returned and Viva slid her arm around her brother's waist.

Loki wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, tears glittering in his eyes. "The lost has now been found." He whispered, and felt the bond they had shared as infants suddenly spring to life once more, and it bound them closer than their own heartbeat, never to be parted again.

 _It was you . ._  . he sent suddenly recalling the dream he had of himself as a baby holding another's hand. . . .  _that was YOUR hand I held in my dream, not Thor's . . ._

 _Yes. Yes, it was..._  she sent back.  _But it shouldn't change how you feel about Thor. He is still your brother._

_I know that. I just wonder how he's going to react when he learns he has a sister._

_But I am not..._

_Yes, you are. Well, you will be if we can convince Odin to adopt you._

Viva smiled at the idea as he held her head against him and tears of joy rolled down their cheeks.

"My Prince, where did the draugr go?" the guard asked.

"It went back to where it came from," Loki said as he led Viva down the passageway and she smiled at him.

_The Ark:_

Malekith growled as he looked out of the window and his hands were behind his back. Ragnilda was on the floor as she whimpered from the injuries he had inflicted on her after he had returned and she glared at him.

"How?! How could they have defeated us so easily?!" Malekith demanded.

"It was your fault! You Elves are weak! Not like trolls!" she growled.

"Watch your tongue, Witch! It was your army who failed!"

"My army was perfect! I picked them myself!"

"No wonder they failed."

Ragnilda growled when Algrim entered the room and he saluted Malekith.

"He! He is the reason we failed!" she screamed and Malekith walked to Algrim.

"She is right. You did fail me," Malekith said.

"I agree," Algrim said. "How may I atone for my failure?"

"If you had been stronger, we would have won," Malekith said, waving his hand. Algrim roared in pain as his form changed and Malekith smiled. "Now. Now you really are a curse."

Kurse walked to the full-length mirror as he looked at his new form and he slammed his fist into the glass.

"We need to attack them again! We need to slaughter them!" Ragnilda said then she cackled. "We will attack at night. I will send my draugr and trolls. They will tire them out then, in the morning, you can send your army."

"My army fights better in the dark."

"Then let me lead them into battle," Kurse said and Malekith smiled.

_Asgard:_

Loki and Viva found Frigga, Odin, Thor, and Sigyn in the infirmary, visiting the wounded guards and some of the palace staff who had gotten injured during the battle. Tony was playing with Balder and Sunny in the small courtyard off the main waiting room of the hospital.

Sigyn was giving a drink of water to a young soldier, graceful as always, giving the young man a soothing smile as she did so.

In the next bed, Thor was telling a guard with a bandaged head a silly story, making the man smile despite his aching wound.

Across from them, Frigga was writing a letter for a guard who had a broken arm, her pen making neat strokes across the paper as she leaned on a portable writing desk.

Odin was listening as another man told him of his comrade's heroism in defending the wing of the palace that was filled with servant's children from the draugr. Sadly, the guard had died of his wounds, but he would always be remembered.

Just as the newly found brother and sister entered the infirmary, the all clear alarm sounded.

"Brother! There you are!" Thor exclaimed. "What kept you?"

"We had to make sure the draugr were gone," Loki said.

"We also found out something," Viva said.

"What did you find out?" Frigga asked, walking closer.

"One of the draugr was...,my mother."

"Your mother?!"

Viva nodded then she turned to Loki. "I think you should tell her."

"Tell me what?" the queen queried.

"Viva's mother . . . was also my birth mother," Loki began. Frigga's jaw hung open. "And there's more. She was also your sister, Freya."

"But . . . how can that be? We were told that she died . . . that she and her baby died!" Frigga cried in astonishment and anguish.

Loki came and took her hands in his. "Mother, Laufey lied . . . to you and to her. She said . . . if you had trouble believing her for me to tell you this—"after the storm there is always sunlight and shadow."

Frigga squeezed his hands tightly, her eyes luminescent with tears. "Oh, sweet Valhalla! Freya always said that. It was something our grandmother used to say to us when we were grumpy. My little sister lived . . . and so did you . . ." She gazed at Loki and Viva in wonder. "My niece . . . and my nephew-son. It's like a miracle!" She sniffed and Odin came and handed her a handkerchief.

"Tell us everything," the king ordered. "Leave nothing out."

"Yes, Loki. Please tell us how I came to have a little sister as well as a brother," Thor smiled, his cerulean eyes misty.

So Loki did, and in the middle of that telling, his son came running into the room, wearing what looked like one of Tony's gloves on his hand. "Papa, look what Mr. Tony gave me!"

Loki turned and grinned at Balder. "Hush, son. You mustn't yell, this is a hospital and there are sick people here. But that's a very nice glove."

Balder hung his head. "Sorry. I forgot."

"It's all right." Loki ruffled his hair. "Come here, Balder, and listen to what I have to tell you about your grandmother Freya and your Aunt Viva . . ."

Balder's eyes widened like saucers as he listened to Loki explain that Viva was his papa's twin sister and they had been separated as babies by the wicked King Laufey . . .

The Avengers had joined Thor and the Warriors in the ward and so had Sif.

Everyone else in the ward was listening as well, held spellbound by their prince's tale of sisters lost and found and a mother who had returned from the grave to reveal the truth to her children.

Once he had finished, there was not a dry eye in the room. But after the initial shock wore off, Thor said, "Brother, you know that Malekith might have been outflanked, but he is not beaten. He and his allies will be back, to continue what he began today."

"I know," Loki said affirmatively. "But forewarned is forearmed. And I have no doubt that when they decide to attack, my mother will let us know. So we can be ready."

Frigga nodded briskly. "My sister was always brave and resourceful. So she was in life, and I doubt death has changed that about her. If she has given her word, she will keep it."

"And after we have driven Malekith away, we need to find out who murdered her," Loki declared insistently.

"Then she will be able to go to Valhalla." Viva murmured. Her heart felt torn to pieces at the fact that after all those years her mother's spirit had not been resting in peace, but wandering among the lost and broken because she had been murdered.  _And I will make whoever is responsible pay in blood for what he or she has done!_

Loki glanced at his twin out of the corner of his eye. He could feel Viva's anger as clearly as if it were his own, because of reforged twinbond between them. Now he understood why he had seemed to recognize her when he first met her. And the reason why their blankets were so similar.  _She is my twin, my heart's companion and now I am finally whole._  He sent soothing thoughts to her, reassuring her that they would hunt the killer and bring the miscreant to justice.

Odin cleared his throat suddenly, a broad smile upon his face. "I would like to welcome Viva to our family," he announced. "The Norns weave as they will, but I must say that they have answered an unspoken prayer I had for a long time."

"What is that, Sire?" Viva asked.

"I have always wished for a daughter," the old king admitted. "And now my wish has been granted. That is—if you will consent to being adopted by me and Frigga."

Viva froze, not knowing what to say she was so astonished.

"You don't have to—" Odin said, mistaking her silence for a refusal.

"No, no you misunderstand. I would be honored to be your daughter, as my brother is your son." She smiled at the old king, and her bi-colored eyes were momentarily filled with tears. Until she blinked, controlling her emotions, and they vanished.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, you rogue!" Frigga scolded her husband, laughing. "I was going to offer to adopt her myself."

"Great minds think alike, dear," Odin smirked.

"I'd say this calls for a drink," Tony declared. He smiled at Viva. "How about it, Princess?"

Thor scowled. "Stark, you better mind your manners. That's my sister you're flirting with."

"Easy, Point Break." Tony chuckled. "Don't go all Neanderthal on me yet. It's just a drink, not a proposal of marriage. And even so, I doubt she needs your permission to do anything, right Lady Viva?"

"That's right, Mr. Stark," Viva said smoothly. "While I appreciate my brother's concern, I am perfectly capable of handling any man who tries to take liberties he shouldn't with me. I am, after all, an Empath and a warrior maiden."

"See?" Tony gestured to Viva. "If I get out of line she can kick my ass."

"That's assuming there is anything left of your ass when I am finished with you," Loki interjected.

His sister rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother!"

Loki winked at Thor. Then they both came and hugged their new sister between them and chanted, "We love you, Viva!"

"So, which one of you is the oldest?" Clint asked.

"I am," Thor said.

"No, I mean Viva and Loki. Who's the oldest?"

"I am," Viva said.

"You are?!" Loki asked.

"At least I think I am."

"Wait. I have an idea."

Loki closed his eyes as he concentrated and he felt his mother's mind moving toward his.

 _Mother, Viva and I need to know something. Which one of us is the oldest?_  he sent.

 _Viva is the oldest. She was born ten minutes before you were,_  Freya sent.

_Thank you, Mother._

Loki looked a little hurt but he didn't mind being the youngest. Not with older siblings like Thor and Viva.

"Mother says you are the oldest," Loki said.

"That would explain why I am so protective of you," Viva said.

"Are you sure you want to be their sister?" Tony teased and Viva nodded.

"You know what they say, Tony," Clint began. "You can pick your friends but not your relatives."

"Yeah and you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose," Tony replied.

"Gross!" Jane and Natasha and Sigyn said at once.

"That sounds like something one of my sons would say," Frigga remarked.

"Loki would!" Thor insisted.

"Thor, don't lie! You and your friends used to talk about all those things when you were boys," Loki objected.

"How would you know?" Thor demanded.

"Because I spied on you," Loki replied casually.

"Which he wouldn't have had to do if you had allowed him to hang out with you," Viva said, defending her twin.

"She's right," Frigga agreed.

"I allowed him to play with us . . ." Thor protested, looking guilty. "Sometimes."

Then he winced as Viva, Frigga, and Odin all gave him the stink eye.

Viva walked to her older brother and hugged him then held her hand out to Loki. Seeing her hand reaching out to him made an old memory resurface and Loki took her hand. She pulled him into the hug as Frigga saw a tear roll down Odin's cheek and she placed her head against his shoulder.

"I believe a feast is in order to welcome our new daughter," he whispered.

"I believe you are right," she whispered.

"Gee, makes me wish I had a sister or a brother," Steve said.

"Trust me. Having brothers are a pain," Clint said. His brother, Barney Barton, was trained in the art of using the bow as he was, but his criminal name was Trickshot. Clint had run-ins with him from time to time and, the last he had heard, Trickshot was in prison.

"I think it depends on your sibling," Natasha said.

"It does, lady," spoke up a soldier lying in the bed nearby.

"Aye," agreed another soldier.

"My little brother is a pain in the arse," Balder announced. "'Cause he wakes me up at night crying."

"Balder, we do not use that kind of language," Loki said.

"Sorry, Papa. But he is a pain."

"One day when he's older, he can play with you, and then you can teach him things," Loki told his son.

"Like how to put his tunic on and lace up his boots and comb his hair and not tell some lady that her dress was the ugliest thing you ever saw even though it's true?" Balder chattered.

"Yes."

"I can't believe he said that," Tony said in a soft voice and Steve nodded.

"Out of the mouth of babes," Steve whispered.

"Well, I believe we should go so these men can rest," Odin said and he led them out of the infirmary. Loki held his twin's hand the whole way back to the palace and he gently swung their hands back and forth.

Balder skipped alongside them, singing an old Asgardian nursery rhyme. "Nine Ravens went a flying across the ocean blue, they saw a land of rainbows,

With colors of different hue,- red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet too . . "

Loki smiled at his son as they arrived at the palace and he saw Odin speaking with one of the kitchen maids. She nodded then ran off as Loki wondered what was going on and he frowned.

 _Father, what are you up to?_  he sent.

 _I am planning a feast to formally welcome Viva into our family,_  Odin sent.

 _Oh, Sire...uh...Father, you don't have to,_  Viva sent.

 _I don't have to but I wish to. Because you deserve it, my dear._ His eye twinkled merrily as he continued into his Council chamber to brief his Privy Council on the attack and what was being done to counter another one.

Viva glanced at her twin and chuckled. "Will wonders never cease? My blood father ignored me my whole life, acting as though I barely existed, and now my adopted father throws me a banquet."

"It's good to be wanted, isn't it?" Loki murmured.

"It's the very best thing . . .Brother," she grinned.

"You will always have a home here."

"My home is with you, twin."

"Always."

They continued walking down the hall to prepare for the banquet, and the servants who passed them couldn't help but notice they wore identical smiles, bright as the sun, and once you saw them you could not resist smiling also.

For what once was lost had now been found, and they were whole once more, as the Norns intended.

**A/N: Hope you all liked . . . and didn't guess everything which was revealed here! Much love! The story continues . . .**


	27. "If Ye Be Worthy . . ."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the welcome feast, Malekith and the trolls attack at midnight! During the fighting, something shocking happens to Loki . . .  
> Lots of action here!

The dining hall was filled with the sound of conversation and laughter as Viva walked in the room with her twin by her side. Loki was dressed in his battle armor, with his helmet tucked under his arm, and she was dressed in a beautiful green gown with three quarter length sleeves with gold trim, a jade belt, and green slippers. Her hair was swept up into a pile of curls and little diamond and emerald pins held her hair in place. Sigyn looked at them and thought how they mirrored one another in some of their mannerisms.

Loki led Viva to the Royal Table as Odin nodded in approval. Loki escorted Viva to the empty chair next to his.

Odin slowly rose as the room became silent and he looked at those gathered.

"As you all know, Lady Viva is here to aide my son recover from his experience with the monster known as Thanos. But it had come to my attention that she and my son share a history," Odin said.

"A history?" a lady next to Sigyn whispered, her eyes alight with excitement. "Did they have an affair?"

Sigyn glared at the gossipy woman.

"It turns out the lady and my son are long lost siblings."

Murmurs echoed through the room as he held his hand up to silence them and Frigga stood.

"Viva's mother, my sister, Freya, was sent to marry King Laufey of Jotunheim. Their marriage was not as happy as my marriage to Odin. During her marriage, she found Laufey had a mistress and he wanted this woman to be his queen. When my sister was pregnant, she discovered she was with twins. Laufey, being fearful of having an heir with her, decided it was time to rid himself of her and her children. When she gave birth, Laufey told her the son she had given birth to was dead. That child was Loki," Frigga said, looking at Loki.

The murmurs turned to shocked whispers as Sigyn looked at Loki then at Viva and he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Freya was heartbroken. But what she didn't know was her son was alive and had been taken to a temple to be sacrificed. If it wasn't for Odin, he would have been," Frigga said and she placed her hand in Odin's. "Fearing for the life of her daughter, she offered Laufey a deal. She and her daughter would go into exile and would never return on agreement that Laufey would allow her daughter to live. He agreed and Lady Viva spent her life ignorant of the existence of her brother, and the same was true of Loki."

"But now that the knowledge has been made known, I offer Lady Viva a place in our family as Princess of the Realms," Odin said as he looked at Viva. "What say you, Lady?"

"I am honored, Sire," Viva said and he walked to her.

"Then rise, Daughter."

Viva stood, and the king embraced her, then he set a gold and emerald diadem upon her ebony locks. "To Princess Viva!"

"Princess Viva!" Loki echoed, and raised his goblet in a toast.

Everyone in the hall followed suit, toasting their new princess.

Loki and Viva smiled at each other when Balder walked to Viva and he had a piece of paper in her hands.

"Is this for me?" Viva asked.

"Yes," Balder said. She opened the piece of paper and saw the drawing of two people dressed in green holding hands with the sun shining upon them. "That's you and Papa."

"Thank you," she said, kneeling to hug her nephew.

"I love you, Auntie Viva."

"I love you, too." She said, her blue and green eyes sparkling with joy. She could feel the innocent love of the child and it warmed her to the core of her being.

 _He's such a sweet boy_ , Sigyn thought _. Loki is lucky that he is adjusting well to his new home._ Then she thought about his brother, Leif, and wondered who would take care of the baby now that Lars had been killed. They had discovered the man's body in his cell with it open and figured the Dark Elves had killed him, perhaps for trying to double cross them. Sigyn felt bad for the baby though. Her father had told her that he didn't think Lars had any relatives left alive, which was why Balder had run off and ended up on Loki's balcony instead of running to a relative. The young noblewoman hoped that Leif would become a royal ward, so Loki could adopt him also. She thought Loki would do well with both brothers and it was a sin to separate siblings. She was certain Loki would agree with her.

Looking over at her, Loki saw the worried look on Sigyn's face and he placed the goblet down. He approached her and gave her a questioning look.

"Is there anything wrong?" Loki asked.

"Well, if it is no trouble, I wish to speak with you in private," she said.

"Alright."

He took her hand and they walked up the stairs which led to the balcony. She peered out at the view while he waited for her to speak then she turned to look at him.

"Did you hear about Lars?" she asked.

"Yes, they found his body in his cell."

"Well, Father told me he thinks Lars does not have any family left and that made me wonder who is taking care of Balder's baby brother," she said.

"I can ask Father to send someone to see how the boy is."

"I thought, if he is not being cared by family, that... That..."

"That I would take him as my son as well?"

"Yes."

Loki looked at her with a slightly shocked look.

"If I didn't know better, I swear you read my mind," he teased and she smiled.

"Then you would like to adopt him?"

"Yes, I would. But, first, I need to find out if he is being cared for by relatives."

"Would you mind if I went to ask about him?"

"If you wish. I will send a letter of inquiry with you."

"If he is being cared by relatives?"

"I wish to know by who and will have Father investigate them. I don't want the boy harmed or used as some sort of pawn."

"If he is not being cared by relatives?"

"Then I will have Father send a letter saying the boy is to be given into your care and you will bring him back here."

Nodding, she smiled as she went back to sit with her father and Loki went to speak with Odin.

The king looked up at his tall son and asked, "Is there something you wished to ask me, Loki?"

"There is, Father." Loki explained the situation with Leif to him and his feelings on the matter.

"I will have my secretary write up a note and I will sign it so Sigyn may go and inquire about the child." The king agreed.

"Thank you. Father."

After the feast, Odin's page delivered a note to her as Sigyn packed for her journey and she hoped Leif was not only safe, but she could reunite him with Balder.

Meanwhile, Loki helped Balder prepare for bed.

"Papa, why are you putting me to bed? Where is Sigyn?" Balder asked.

"She is getting ready for a trip," Loki said.

"She's leaving?!"

"There is no need to panic. She is going to check on your baby brother."

"Why?"

"Well, we need to know if he is being taken care of properly."

Loki wasn't sure if he should tell Balder about Lars when he sighed and Loki sat down on the edge of the bed. Balder sat on his papa's lap as Loki looked at him then he explained what happened.

"The Elves killed him?" Balder asked.

"Yes. We think he was the one who told them how to get into palace and they killed him."

"And he won't try and hurt me anymore?"

"No, he won't be able to do that."

"But that means Leif is all alone."

"That is what Sigyn is going to find out. Do you know if Lars has any family?"

"No, he told Mama he was all alone. That's why he wanted to have a baby with her."

"If that's true, then Sigyn is going to bring Leif here. Would you like that?"

"Yeah! He may cry a lot, but I miss him."

"And you wouldn't mind if I adopt him like I adopted you?"

"Nope," he said with a shake of his head and Loki smiled. "Leif needs a good papa. Lars was mean."

"He was, but he will never hurt anyone again," Loki promised.

Balder hugged his papa and Loki picked him up as he stood. After tucking his son under the covers and tucking Bjorn under his arm, Loki left the nursery and sent a little prayer of thanks to the Norns.

_The Ark:_

Malekith stared out the window as he balled his hands into fists and Kurse stood next to him.

"It is time," Malekith said. "Have the troops stand ready."

"Yes, Sire," Kurse said and he lumbered away.

 

Loki had decided to visit his twin to discuss Leif as he knocked on the door to her bedchambers and he waited. Odin had her moved into the Family Wing of the palace and she was surprised by the elegance of the room. The door opened as he smiled and she smiled back.

"Evening, Sister," he said.

"Evening, Brother. What's the matter?" she asked and he heard the concern in her voice.

"I wish to speak to you about Balder's baby brother."

"I see," she said then moved back so he could enter. She hadn't gotten ready for bed yet and she went to make him some tea.

Loki came and sat at her receiving room table. A folding printed screen door led into the bedroom, it was drawn so he could see the pretty scene painted on it of a garden with birds and a cat under a bush.

Viva brought over the cups of tea as she sat and he picked up the teacup, sipping on the tea. He placed the teacup down when he explained about what happened to Lars and how Sigyn was going to check on Leif.

"I hope you can adopt Leif. Being separated from a sibling is heartbreaking," she said and he knew she meant them instead of Balder and Leif.

Suddenly, the air turned ice cold as they saw a white figure appearing in the room and the figure changed into Freya.

"Mother!" Viva exclaimed.

"Hello, my children," she greeted them. "I have come to warn you that Malekith is sending Kurse with an army of trolls down to Asgard to attack the city and the palace. He plans to overpower you with a sneak attack at midnight."

"Thank you for the warning, Mother," Loki replied. "I will inform the king and the palace guard captain about the attack. Thor and the Avengers will help fight also."

"As will I," Viva said.

 _Father, Freya has returned. She told me Maleklith has sent Kurse and an army of trolls to attack the city and the palace at midnight,_ Loki sent.

_Thank you for the warning, My Son. I will warn the guards and the army._

_Have Thor and the Avengers stand ready as well._

_I will._

Loki turned to Viva. "I have informed Father of the situation. Now all that remains is for us to prepare." He rose to his feet in one graceful motion. "I must see to Balder's safety."

He went down the hallway to Balder's room. His son was still sleeping soundly, and Loki cast protective rune wards all over the room, starting with the door and windows. He enspelled his son to sleep through the night so he would not be frightened, and bid Sunny and Axelle to stay with him and guard him.

He went and pulled Magnus and Eirik from guard duty at his door and told them to guard Balder instead, explaining why.

"We shall guard him with our lives, My Prince," Magnus said, saluting respectfully.

"Aye I know you shall," Loki said approvingly, then went to don his armor.

Once he had his armor on again and had strapped his daggers and Laevateinn about his waist, he removed his Scepter of Wondrous Power from the case on the wall hidden behind a tapestry of his room. The scepter was a powerful magical item, but unlike the one he had on Earth, it held no Mind Stone to control him. He had enchanted this one to hold many spells of war and also illusion, thus releasing him from using his own magical power for a time. Holding the scepter, he met Viva in the hall.

His twin was wearing her frost-blue armor and carrying Frost Reaver on her back. But she was not in her Jotun form. Flickering beside her was Freya, her ghostly face calm despite the impending doom approaching.

"Are you ready, Viva?" Loki asked his twin.

"I am, Loki. Shall we go and find Thor and the others?"

Nodding, Loki carried his helmet under his arm and led the way to the game room, which was where he figured Thor would be with Jane and the other Avengers, playing cards and billiards or darts.

They entered the game room to find Thor and the Avengers preparing for combat, and Thor was briefing his friends on how to battle the trolls.

" . . . remember that trolls can regenerate lost limbs, so the only sure ways to kill them are by lighting them on fire, exposing them to sunlight—they become stone then, or using magical weapons to harm them."

"Or by using magic," Loki added, coming to stand beside his brother.

"Aye. Loki, can you enchant Natasha and Clint's weapons for them? Cap already has his weapon enchanted."

"And I can use my rockets to blow up the enemy, so no worries there, Master Mischief," Tony stated.

"I think the Hulk can handle a few trolls," Bruce declared.

"You are probably right," Loki agreed, suppressing a shudder. "However, do carry this." He handed Bruce what looked like a thin steel stick. "It's a fire rod." Simply press the button there and it will heat up at the end and light whatever you touch on fire. You may need it to keep the trolls from regenerating."

"Thanks, Loki." Bruce said sincerely.

The master mage went and enchanted Clint's bow and arrows so they would slay trolls and elves alike.

He also gave Natasha a blaster and another fire stick.

Tony looked Viva up and down, admiring her trim figure in her bright armor. "Lady, you look very fierce . . . and very fine." He flirted.

"That is our sister and a royal princess of Asgard, Stark," Thor said with a growl and Tony held his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry!"

Loki smiled as he rolled his eyes and they headed out of the room. Viva walked next to her twin as they saw Odin standing in the hallway and he was dressed in his battle armor.

"Where is Mother?" Thor asked.

"She and her handmaidens are in her chambers. I have warded the room to prevent any harm to them," Odin said and Thor nodded. Odin was proud to see his children ready for battle. but he was also worried about them getting hurt or killed.

"I did the same with Balder's room and cast a spell to keep him asleep," Loki said.

"That was smart of you, Loki." Odin said approvingly.

Loki just looked pleased and said nothing.

"That doesn't surprise me," Tony remarked. "From what I've seen, Loki is smarter than almost anyone I know."

"Almost anyone meaning you?" Clint teased.

"Naturally."

"I beg to differ," Thor put in. "My brother is the smartest one out of all of you."

"We can argue that later," Viva put in diplomatically, before Tony could argue. "Because first we need to worry about chasing some trolls out of the kingdom."

"Now _that's_ smart," Sif smirked as she joined them.

"Common sense," Viva chuckled.

"With men it's the same thing," the other warrior grinned.

The men all glared at her and Sif just smirked.

When the midnight hour struck, the portals opened and the trolls and Dark Elves started their attack.

The alarm claxon sounded and Loki waved a hand and teleported Jane into Frigga's chambers upon Thor's signal. The scientist had tried to argue with the Thunder God over remaining behind, and rather than argue with her, Thor craftily enlisted Loki to help him.

"Hey!" Jane yelped. "What the-," she looked about and saw where she was. "Thor, I swear . . .!"

"Relax, dear," Frigga soothed. "My son just wants you to be safe."

Frowning, Jane sat down and she thought of some choice words she will have with Thor about how she wasn't someone who needed a knight in shining armor to keep her safe.

Loki and the others ran out of the palace as the sounds of battle surrounded them and Tony activated his jet boots, sailing into the air.

Loki was thankful that Sigyn was away from this chaos, because he had a feeling this was going to get bloody rather quickly, given the enemy they faced. He cast an illusion over the defenders to make it look like all was calm and bright, because the advantage of surprise was never to be given up in battle.

Within moments the first Dark Elf scout ships darkened the sky and then the trolls began appearing in chaotic ranks, rushing forward to rend and tear the Asgardians to shreds.

They rushed right into a hail of fire arrows unaware, which proved devastating as the front ranks were falling down from their wounds and being trampled on by their companions in the rear.

There was a crackling boom as Thor conjured lightning and thunder to confuse and frighten the trolls, who even though they could not be killed by such pyrotechnics were nevertheless vulnerable to the sonic booms-it hurt their sensitive ears and blinded them so another Asgardian could finish them off. Loki took full advantage of this, blinking here, there, and everywhere and dealing killing strikes with Laevateinn and his daggers.

As trolls fell, never to rise again, the ground became soaked with troll blood, and slippery. Loki also used fire to burn some to ash, but those he needed to target carefully so he didn't harm his fellow soldiers.

Viva used her empathic Gift to make a troll change allegiance. "Fight for me!" she ordered, using her Gift to convince the creature he adored her so he would fight for her.

"Yes, Mistress." the troll cried, and then attacked his fellow, ripping off an arm.

Then she spun and used Frost Reaver to turn one to ice and shattered it. It fell in tinkling shards at her boots.

Suddenly the shards began to stir and try and grow back together, until Loki slammed them with a blast of fire and they melted.

"Always use fire just to make sure they're dead," he told his twin, then he blinked away to help Steve who was fighting off two at once.

Tony, Natasha, and Clint covered the Hulk as he smashed several trolls into the dirt, burning them to ash after they had fallen.

"Hulk smash!" he roared.

A knot of trolls rushed a unit of palace guards, tearing into them with terrifying ferocity. They fought back, but trolls were notoriously hard to defeat without magic and they killed anyone within reach of their massive claws and iron axes and morning stars.

Troll hide was almost impervious to normal weapons, only magical ones or those laced with fire could penetrate it. Soon the courtyard and the grounds were littered with the bodies of the slain and the air echoed with the din of sword on shield, battle cries, and the screams of the dying. Here and there in the darkness the night was lit by flaming arrows, blaster fire, or lighting.

"I can't see!" wailed a soldier, as he ducked frantically from a troll.

"We need light over here!" one yelled as his comrade was plucked out of his position and a troll killed him.

"Did someone say light?" Freya called, then she tossed a handful of dust into the air, which spread and glowed, illuminating the darkness and making the Asgardians able to see their enemies.

Without the cover of darkness, the trolls howled and scrambled backwards.

Kurse spearheaded an assault on the Asgardian left flank and it began to crumble.

"Hold the line! Hold the line!" Odin bellowed, spurring Sleipner  intothe breach as his soldiers fell back under the onslaught.

As the king exchanged blows with Kurse, on the opposite side of the field, Thor was challenged by a hulking brute named Viksli, who had just slaughtered twenty guards in two minutes.

"COME AND FIGHT! VIKSLI KILL YOU!"

Viksli rushed toward Thor as the brute raised his arms over his head and swung his axe down at the Thunder God. Thor dodged left, but Viksli's right arm slammed into him and Thor felt searing pain erupt in his head.

Slowly, the Mighty Thor began to topple towards the earth, until he landed upon the ground with a thud and lay still, his cape spread about him in a crimson swath.

"Thor!" Loki yelled in horror as he watched his brother fall and Mjolnir slid out of Thor's hand to lie gleaming in the dirt.

"NO!"

With a roar, Loki ran toward them, flinging his dagger, but it barely slowed Viksli down. The troll raised his axe, intending to decapitate the fallen god, when Loki interposed himself inbetween the murderous troll and his brother. The axe smashed down onto Laevateinn and the sword went flying from his grip.

Viksli laughed in amusement. "Puny Trickster God!"

Without conscious thought, Loki groped for another weapon. His seeking fingers closed over Mjolnir's hilt and he snatched it up just in time to block another blow from the axe.

Mjolnir blazed white skyfire, and Loki felt the power of the hammer surging through him, unlike anything he had felt before. The storm magic of the sky hammer merged with his own and lighting crackled from his eyes as he felt wrath explode through him—the righteous wrath of a warrior defending his home and family.

KA-BOOM!

Viksli stared at Loki uncomprehending. "Huh?"

"I am Loki Odinson! Prepare to die, troll spit!"

Loki swathed the mystical hammer in fire then he tossed Mjolnir at the large brute. Mjolnir slammed into Viksli's head. Viksli staggered backwards, his hands pawing at his head as his black flesh began to burn. The smell of roasting meat filled the air as the troll howled, the fire consuming his greasy flesh. Mjolnir returned to Loki's hand as the prince watched his enemy going up like an oil-soaked torch, becoming a pillar of fire in moments.

Loki slowly lowered the hammer, elation mingling with worry and fear for his brother lying not two feet away by his boots. Small tendrils of lighting still crackled about the ends of his horned helmet and sparks were glittering in his hair. Loki concentrated, and the power of the storm receded into Mjolnir.

"Loki," Thor said weakly. Loki looked down at him then knelt beside him. The side of his brother's head was crusted with blood and there was a large lump upon it.

"I'm here, Brother," Loki said then sent word to Odin that Thor was hurt.

"You... You used Mjolnir."

Loki looked at the hammer in his hand when he realized what he had done. _I lifted Mjolnir! I am worthy!_ He nearly dropped the weapon in shock.

"But I shouldn't be able to do that." The magician prince protested.

The other trolls milled about uncertainly after seeing their massive leader destroyed, not wishing to engage the tall prince.

Loki stood as he lifted Mjolnir over his head and roared. The trolls, fearing for their lives, turned and they ran into the darkness. The Dark Elves had stopped fighting, staring at Loki, sweat rolling down their faces as they watched the lightning dance in circles above his head and around the hammer's.

"Look! Prince Loki wields Mjolnir!" Tyr bellowed from atop his steed, Heartbreaker. His men all cheered.

Odin's eye widened then he smiled and Tony's jaw dropped behind his face plate.

"I didn't know he could do that," Clint gasped, wide-eyed and Natasha nodded.

"Loki smash!" the Hulk called out and Loki glanced at him.

"Yeah! Smash them, Reindeer... Loki!" Tony called out.

Loki roared as he released the lightning and the Dark Elves screamed as they were all electrocuted. Their blackened bodies fell to the earth, never to rise again, while Loki floated triumphant above them, his face hard as a glacier.

"It's hammer time!" Clint yelled.

"Yes!" Steve shouted.

Suddenly, the ground shook as Kurse appeared and Loki glared at him.

Loki twirled Mjolnir, summoning a storm, but instead of rain, a blizzard spawned.

Huge chunks of hail fell from the sky and pelted Kurse. But the elf seemed to shrug the hits off as if they were nothing.

"Do you think that will harm me?" the large Dark Elf growled.

"No, but this might," Viva growled as she fearcast. Kurse felt his bowels turn to water and he wailed in terror, then hurled his sword at her. It missed, burying itself in the dirt by her boot.

"Mistress, I kill him!" the besotted troll cried and rushed to attack the elf, fangs bared.

Kurse turned to fight off the troll just as Loki spun Mjolnir and flung it at the elf's head.

Mjolnir seemed to hum with power as the mighty hammer slammed into Kurse's head and the troll landed on Kurse's back then slashed his back with its claws.

Loki glanced at Viva, his emerald eyes shooting sparks, and fireballs appeared in his hands, dancing on the edge of his fingers.

"Fire and ice!" he called out as she shot blasts of ice at the elf and Loki launched his fireballs.

Filled with fear, Kurse struggled to stand up and run away, but his legs were like jelly beneath him.

Loki had watched the troll jump off of Kurse just before the fire and ice hit and the Dark Elf howled.

"See you in Hel, Monster," Loki whispered and the elf exploded.

At the same moment, Mjolnir came winging back to his hand. Loki caught it on the fly, easily, for the hammer seemed almost as light as one of his daggers.

The rest of the Dark Elves stood still as they wondered what to do next and Loki glared at them.

None of those assembled wished to do battle with the Mjolnir-wielding sorcerer, who had now combined his own magic with that of the Thunder God. They cringed away from him, scared to pieces.

"Where is Malekith?!" Odin demanded.

"Here," a voice said and Malekith appeared with the troll-wife next to him.

Ragnilda hissed, showing all her fangs. Malekith wore an air of fatalism, though hatred still gleamed in his dark eyes, the fires were banked.

"Do you agree to surrender and come to terms with us before we destroy what remains of your people?" the AllFather demanded.

Malekith hesitated for several long moments, glancing about at his army. They had been decimated, and his plan to catch the Asgardians unaware had failed miserably. Half of the troll force was dead, the other half were cringing in fear and some were wounded and not healing. Most of his soldiers lay dead, losses he could ill afford. His best fighter and friend was now dead, killed by twin sorcerers, one of whom wielded a hammer that none could touch. The fires of vengeance were dying to embers and he realized that if he continued on his present course, more of his people would be killed . . . and that was not something he could afford. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

The troll wife looked up at him as Malekith huffed, giving him a deadly glare.

"No! No surrender!" she screeched.

"Silence, Ragnilda!" Malekith ordered.

Odin watched as Malekith walked toward him and Slepiner snorted. The mighty stallion pawed at the ground with his hooves. Malekith went down on one knee as he lowered his head in surrender and Odin frowned pointedly at Ragnilda.

"Coward!" Ragnilda shouted when the troll Viva was controlling jumped on her and she screamed. She spun, pointing at Viva. "A curse upon thee, thou white witch! A curse upon—ahhhh!"

"Bad!" the troll shouted and roared into her face before snapping her neck.

With the death of the matriarch, the trolls remaining scattered. Some followed the troll Viva had enspelled, tunneling away into the earth while others sought sanctuary in the forest.

Odin surveyed the battlefield, thought it was a familiar sight, his heart ached at the wounded and the dead. Tyr walked over to him, looking at Malekith.

"What do you wish us to do with him?" Tyr asked.

Odin thought for a moment. He knew that if he killed Malekith his people might one day rebel against him and a new despot would rise. He thought of the old Midgardian saying, "Better the devil you know than the one you don't." Finally he said, "Bind him with chains forged of steel and light, Loki. Then we shall draw up a treaty ratifying that hostilities shall end between our people so long as Malekith remains our prisoner. He is hostage to the elves good behavior."

"As my king commands," Loki said, conjuring shackles made of steel and magical light and they fastened around Malekith's neck and wrists.

The Dark Elf moaned and slumped to the ground as the chains drew part of his energy from him, preventing escape.

Across the battlefield, Viva had run to Thor, who blinked blearily at her as she knelt beside him.

"Easy, Brother. Lay still until the healers arrive," she said and she sent comfort into his mind.

"Did I dream it or did Loki use Mjolnir?" Thor asked.

"He used it."

"How fares my son?" Odin called out.

"He lives, Father," she called out.

Loki blinked over to them. "Don't try and get up," he told Thor. "You took a nasty blow to the head."

Thor grimaced. "I know. My head is spinning like a top."

Loki considered. "I can teleport you to the infirmary, Brother."

"If you don't mind," Thor teased and Loki laughed. He knelt beside his brother and placed Mjolnir on Thor's belt.

"This belongs to you," Loki told him.

His brother closed his fingers about Loki's bracer. "And you, Brother. If ever I need a successor, I know whom I shall choose."

Thor attempted to sit up, but his head spun and he paled.

"Easy," Loki murmured, a small smile gracing his lips at Thor's words.

"You're gonna pick him up?" Tony gasped, hovering overhead.

Loki shifted into his Jotun form and gently lifted Thor in his arms. Then he smirked and said "He ain't heavy. He's my brother."

"I got that reference," Steve said and Natasha gently nudged him.

A blue smoke surrounded Loki and Thor as he teleported Thor off the battlefield and Odin eyed the others sternly.

"Disperse back to your ships! After the terms have been discussed, you may return to Svartalfheim. We will help you restore it so you may live there again. So long as you keep the peace."

The Dark Elves activated their transporters as they left the battlefield and the trolls scattered into the shadows.

"What about the trolls?" Tyr asked.

"If they do not find shelter from the sun, they will turn to stone come the dawn."

Tyr watched Odin ride off then the general went to check on the dead and the wounded.

"Well, that was fun," Tony said as he landed and Viva walked to them. "How's Thor?"

"We won't know until the healers examine him," Viva said.

"Then we better get back to the palace."

She watched them leaving when Freya appeared and Viva gave her mother a puzzled look.

"Mother, how was Loki able to lift Mjolnir?" she asked.

"Because Loki's heart was worthy of Mjolnir's power." Freya replied. "The enchantment Odin cast does not measure a person's worth by feats of arms, or prowess in battle, or even leadership or self-sacrifice. But by that most elusive of things-love. The love of a prince for his people, a man for his brother, a father for his children, a love of life over destruction, of freedom over enslavement. But you not only must prove yourself capable of love for others but love of yourself as well. Not arrogant self-love, mind, but self-worth. You must accept yourself for all that you are-and all you are not. Only then will you be worthy to wield mighty Mjolnir."

Freya held up a finger. "But heed, Daughter! If there is the tiniest sliver of doubt, the hammer will not allow itself to be lifted. You must have harmony in heart and soul."

"I understand now," Viva said, beaming happily. Then she bit her lip. "Mother, why are you still here and not in Valhalla? You fought well tonight."

"Because I cannot rest until my murderer is caught."

Viva's mouth tightened. "Loki and I will find your murderer, Mother. We shall search all of the Nine if we must!"

"My blessing go with you both, child," Freya murmured and her cold lips grazed Viva's cheek. "I shall see you anon."

Freya faded as Viva blinked back tears and sniffed. They were not tears of sorrow, but those of anger.

"I swear I will make them pay for what was done to you," she whispered harshly, revenge lodging like a lump of ice in her stomach. Then she went to help take care of the wounded.


	28. Baby Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki brings Thor to the infirmary, and later convinces his stubborn brother to listen to reason, then Sigyn returns with baby Leif who melts Loki's heart.

Loki sat in the waiting area in the infirmary, cupping his chin in one hand. After bringing Thor in and setting him on a diagnostic bed, Loki had retreated to the waiting room so the staff of nurses and Healers could do their jobs. Eir had promised to come tell him the Thunder God's condition as soon as possible. An orderly had been sent to inform Queen Frigga also.

Loki could feel the aftereffects of the battle sweeping over him and he fought to stay awake.

He slid down onto the bench as he closed his eyes and he drifted off to sleep.

Another orderly had left a cup of water on the table next to the chair, tiptoeing away when he saw the prince had dozed off.

_Loki found himself on a battlefield with Mjolnir in his right hand and he looked across at the Frost Giants facing him. The snow fell into his hair as he wondered why he was there then he watched the Frost Giants part to allow him to see what was behind them._

_"Laufey," Loki whispered. His father looked at him as Laufey started laughing and Loki frowned._

_"You?! Holding the Hammer of Thor?! You aren't even worthy to shine his boots, Half Blood!" Laufey said._

_"Mjolnir says otherwise," Loki replied stiffly. "'Tis you who are not worthy . . . Father," he sneered the title._

_"I will show you worthy, you Vanir weakling!" Laufey challenged, hefting Bloodsong, his war axe._

_Roaring, Laufey ran toward Loki as the ice crunched under his feet and he raised Bloodsong over his head._

_Loki swung Mjolnir high over his head as he rose off the ground and lightning crackled around him. He added some fire to the lightning then he bellowed and the lightning streaked toward Laufey. Laufey screamed as the lightning hit him and his body exploded. Loki caught Mjolnir as he lowered himself to the ground and he looked at the Frost Giants._

_"Anyone else want to become a snow cone?" Loki asked. Suddenly, the ground shook as Laufey's body reformed and Loki's eyes widened. Roaring, Laufey charged at him and Loki watched as Bloodsong headed for his head. . ._

"My Prince?!" Eir called as she gently shook him and Loki's eyes snapped open. His heart was slamming in his chest as he started to feel a panic attack beginning and he found it hard to breathe.

 _Loki, what's wrong?_ Viva sent after she felt his panic.

 _I had... I had a nightmare and now... Now, I am panicking!_ Loki sent.

 _Breathe! It's just a dream. Calm yourself._ She sent reassurance through the link.

Loki took a few deep breaths, beginning to calm. Eir gave him a concerned look.

"Sorry," Loki said as she knelt down in front of him and he gave her a small smile. "I had a nightmare then a panic attack."

"I understand," she said and quickly checked his vitals.

"How fares my brother?"

"He is being monitored for the severe concussion he took after that blow to the head. We stitched it closed and he is sleepy from the anesthetic and pain medication, Your Highness."

"I expected that. Any head trauma?"

"Some swelling and bruising, and he has bruised ribs and we have put a cold gel pack on them. Other than that, he should recover within a week with rest and time."

Just then Frigga and Jane rushed into the infirmary.

"Healer Eir? How is my son?" The queen asked, concerned.

The spare woman in the green and blue robe told her of Thor's condition while Jane stood behind Frigga biting her nails with anxiety.

"He's going to be fine," Loki reassured her. "He's had worse, trust me."

Jane glanced at the younger prince, noting his blood-and-mud spattered armor and his face smudged slightly from smoke. "Are you sure?"

Loki nodded. "Yes. I carried him here. I saw what the troll did to him before I killed it. It was a serious blow, but not critical."

Jane swallowed. "I've never . . . I mean . . . I've never seen anyone in combat before . . ." She eyed him in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm not hurt. This—" he gestured to himself. "—is from enemies and not mine. I'm just this side of exhausted is all."

"Was anyone else hurt? Tony, Nat-?"

"Everyone else is well. Only my brother was fool enough to put his head in front of a troll's fist," Loki joked lightly.

Jane felt a corner of her mouth twitch upward. "How—how can you joke about that?"

"Because it's better to laugh than to cry," Loki answered. "Besides, there will be plenty for us to cry over later. Not all of us will come home, you know."

Jane lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's the nature of war," Loki told her quietly. "But we will remember those who gave their lives for Asgard and her people.

"But you sacrifice too," she said. "You and Thor, Viva, Odin-you all could have died out there."

"We are aware of that. But the rulers of Asgard, unlike those of other realms, will never ask of their people what we ourselves are not willing to do. It is our way."

Loki accepted a basin of warm water with citrus soap in it and a soft cloth to wash the grime from his face and hands from an orderly. As he did so, Frigga turned to Jane and said, "Healer Eir says we may visit him briefly. You go first, dear."

Jane hesitated, then nodded and followed Eir up the passage to Thor's room. Then Frigga turned to Loki and hugged him. "Loki, I'm glad you are unhurt." She noticed Mjolnir resting beside the chair and her eyebrows rose into her hair. "Then the rumors I heard are true then? You can lift Mjolnir?"

"I can. I used it to defeat Viksli, the troll who hurt Thor, and Kurse too." Loki said proudly.

His mother beamed. "I always knew you were as worthy as your brother to use the hammer. You simply had to realize it for yourself."

"I'd say you were right," her son acknowledged. "I will keep Mjolnir until Thor is well again."

"Good. Your father has told me that Malekith surrendered, so we should have no more trouble from the Dark Elves."

"True. Now we have to remove the Aether from Jane and we can place the Stone in a safe place." Loki remarked.

"I'm sure you will figure a way to do it, Loki." she said encouragingly. "But first you must rest and see to your son. Or sons, as the case may be."

"Yes. If the Fates are kind, they will allow me to reunite Leif with Balder," the magician prince murmured. "Because siblings should never be separated if there is a choice."

"Wise words, my son," the queen smiled. "I believe you will gain what you wish. Now, let me see what your brother has done to himself now," she said with a rueful laugh.

Loki watched her leave and was reminded of several other times when she had come to the infirmary to visit his brother, who seemed to delight in harebrained stunts as a boy. Loki counted it fortunate that Thor had survived to adulthood and it was even more of a miracle that the queen had survived also and not needed to be committed to an asylum from incessant worrying.

 _I need a bath and clean clothes right now. And about two days worth of sleep,_ Loki thought. The toll of casting so much battle magic was catching up to him.

Even so, he knew they had been extremely lucky to have defeated Malekith and the trolls so handily, and that was due in no small part to Freya and her warning. Or else this battle might have had an entirely different outcome.

 _Loki, are you well now?_ Viva sent to him. He could feel her concern through the bond they shared.

 _I am fine, twin,_ he replied easily _. Thor will recover in about a week, Healer Eir says._

 _Thank the Norns! I am returning with the wounded,_ she sent _. I will inform Father._

Loki figured he might as well return to his quarters and wash off the stink of battle and get some rest before he ended up asleep in this chair. He rose and picked up Mjolnir, clipping the hammer to his belt. He would see his brother after they both had rested.

"If my mother asks, tell her I have gone to my chambers," Loki instructed the receptionist at the desk nearby.

"Of course, My Prince," the lady said, and gave him an approving glance.

Loki blinked away, returning to his chambers.

He found his valet already there, running a bath and laying out some sleepwear.

"My Prince," Ravn said with a bow.

"Ravn,'" Loki said, nodding. Ravin looked at Mjolnir hanging from Loki's belt and his eyes widened.

"So it is true. You can use your brother's hammer."

"Aye, it is true," Loki said as he removed Mjolnir from his belt and Ravn looked at the hammer. Loki held the hammer out to his valet as Ravn smiled and he took hold of the handle. Knowing what was going to happen, Ravn laughed after Loki let go and Mjolnir landed on the carpet with a soft thud.

"Let me put that by my weapons wall so we don't trip over it," Loki smirked, and put the hammer against the wall where he usually hung his daggers and Laevateinn. He unbuckled his belt and hung his daggers and his sword up.

"I have taken the liberty of running a bath for you, sir," said Ravn.

"Thank you,"

Loki walked behind the dressing screen as Ravn waited on the other side and Loki handed him his armor then his boots. Ravn left the room as Loki put his robe on then walked out from behind the dressing screen and headed for the tub.

After a long soak, Loki washed off the grime, blood, and sweat of battle. Then he got out of the tub, dried himself off, applied some salve to the scrapes and small cuts he had acquired and got into his sleepwear and slippers. He wanted to check on Balder before he went to sleep. He and opened the door enough to look inside. Balder, Sunny and Axelle were sleeping soundly as Loki closed the door, returning to his chambers. He fell asleep shortly after getting under the covers and he sent out a silent prayer for those wounded or who had died in battle.

_The next morning:_

Jane hurried through breakfast so she could go and visit Thor in the infirmary. Though normal visiting hours weren't for another hour, the staff made an exception for Thor's mortal as they referred to her.

"Hello. How are you feeling?" she asked as she entered his room.

Thor was sitting up in bed, looking bored to death.

His head still throbbed but not as bad as it had last night, and he was quite ready to get out of this infernal bed. He had always hated to be confined and this was akin to torture for the active god.

"Hello, Jane." he greeted her. "I feel fine. I am ready to leave here."

"Leave? But-but you can't! Not until the doctor says."

"Nonsense!" Thor blustered. "I will say when I can leave and I am leaving." He pulled the covers back and swung his legs off the bed.

"Thor, you were told not to get up," Jane reminded her stubborn boyfriend.

"But Jane, I feel fine," he argued. "I'm only a bit fuzzy headed and it will fade." He started to stand up.

"Thor!" Jane objected.

"Listen to her, Brother," Loki said, coming into the hospital room. "You heard what Healer Eir said."

"She's not the boss of me," his brother retorted.

"Well, now I'M saying it," Loki scowled. "Put your arse in that bed and stay there!"

"YOU aren't the boss of me, Little Brother!"

Thor put both hands on the mattress and prepared to stand up despite the sudden pounding in his temples.

Loki wriggled two fingers discretely.

Thor found himself stuck to the bed as if by superglue unable to move.

"Loki!" he shouted.

"Who's the boss now, Thor?"

"What-what did you do?" Jane giggled.

"I stuck him to the bed," Loki smirked.

"Loki! I'm going to kill you!" yelped his brother.

"Now, now," the Mischief God shook a finger at him. "Behave and maybe I'll let you out . . .but only if you agree to follow orders."

"Fine," Thor sighed.

"Promise me," Loki insisted.

"Loki!"

"Your word, Brother. Or you can learn to pee sitting down."

"LOKI!" Thor bellowed, turning red. "I'm telling Mother!"

Jane was nearly prostrate with laughter. "Oh-oh-my God! I wanna record this on my phone!"

"You what?" Thor demanded. "You wish to record this-this humiliation?"

"Hell, yeah!"

"By the Nine!"

"So, Brother, do you promise?" Loki asked as he laughed.

Thor remained silent.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

Thor scowled at him with a face like a mutinous toddler. "You're going to regret this, Loki."

"Not as much as you will," Loki predicted. "Think about it."

He made as if to leave the room.

"Wait!" Thor said and Loki turned to look at him. "I promise."

Loki gestured and the spell was lifted.

"Thank you, Brother," Thor said and Jane helped him get back under the covers.

"Next time, don't be a stubborn goat," Loki scolded.

"Look who's talking," Thor grumbled.

"Is he always like this when he's hurt?" queried Jane.

"Sometimes he's worse," Loki smirked. "Oh, the stories I could tell-"

"Shut up, Loki! Or when I get out of this bed ..."

Loki just rolled his eyes. "Come, Miss Foster. let's leave the Mighty Prince to his rest . . ."

" . . .going to beat your arse . . ." Thor muttered as they strolled away and his eyes closed.

Snores soon filled the air, and Jane and Loki burst out laughing.

They met Tony and Clint coming down the corridor. "Hey, Loki, how's Thor?" asked Clint.

Tony arched an eyebrow. "Barton you deaf? He's snoring loud enough to cut wood in there."

"I know THAT!" Hawkeye snorted. "I meant how long is he gonna be out of commission for?"

"About a week, as long as he follows the healer's orders," Loki answered. "I think that knock on the head might have killed a few brain cells because he keeps trying to get out of bed too soon."

"Yeah, I drive Pepper crazy after I get hurt. She threatens to strap me to the bed if I try to get up too soon,." Tony said, smiling.

"Loki stuck Thor to the bed!" Jane hooted. "It was the funniest thing I ever saw."

"How did you do that?" Clint asked.

"It was just a simple spell," Loki said, wiggling his fingers and Clint couldn't move his feet.

"Hey!"

Tony howled with laughter. "Is there a spell to do everything?"

"Mostly everything, yes. And if there isn't I can always invent one," Loki stated.

"Papa!" made Loki turn as Balder ran to him and Loki knelt down. He scooped Balder up into his arms then he stood and Loki saw the worry in his son's eyes. "Papa, Aunt Viva sent that Uncle Thor got hurt! Is he all right?!"

"Yes, he's fine. He just got hit in the head," Loki said.

"Can we go see him?!"

"No, he's sleeping. But you can draw him tons of pictures for his room."

"I can do that!"

"What I want to know is how you were able to pick up Thor's hammer," Clint said.

"You picked up Uncle Thor's hammer?!" Balder said.

"Yes, I did," Loki said then he explained how he was able to pick it up.

"Wow!"

The boy looked very impressed, but then he asked, "When's Sigyn coming back with my baby brother?"

"I don't know. She only left last night."

"Oh," Balder said as he looked down.

"You really miss him, huh, Kid?" Tony asked.

"Yeah."

 _Sigyn,_ Loki sent to the young woman. _How are you doing over at the estate? Did you find Leif there with his nanny?_

 _Yes, I did_ , Sigyn sent. _He's fine._

_Did you speak with the nanny? Does Lars have any family?_

_I did speak with her. It turns out Balder was right. Lars had no other family._

_I see. Are you bringing him back to the palace?_

_Yes, but the nanny wants to know if she should accompany me. I told her I was the new nanny and she seemed glad that he was going to be reunited with his brother._

_Are you on your way back to the palace?_

_Yes, we will be home by suppertime._

_I will tell Balder._

"Papa, are you okay?" Balder asked, using a new word he had learned from his new mortal friend, Clint.

"Sigyn told me she has Leif and they will be here by suppertime," Loki said.

"Yay!"

Loki grinned at his son's enthusiasm. Then he sent to Ravn, asking him to have some servants prepare a small room next to Sigyn's for the baby to use. He knew they still had the crib and furniture from when he and Thor were babies, they were made to last forever with preserving magic.

 _Mother? Father? Sigyn found Lars does not have any family and is bringing Balder's brother back to the palace,_ Loki sent.

 _That is wonderful news!_ Frigga sent.

 _We will have a feast to welcome him,_ Odin sent.

 _Father, I was wondering..._ Loki sent then paused.

 _My son, do you really think I would not allow you to adopt the child?!_ Odin sent and Loki heard the chuckle in his head.

_Thank you, Father._

"Loki, are you ok?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I was just informing my parents about Sigyn and Leif," Loki said.

"Loki with kids. Who would believe it?"

"And what is wrong with having kids?" Clint asked. He didn't want them to know about his wife and kids as he smiled and Tony arched an eyebrow.

"Well, Pepper and I haven't talked about having them. Then again, I haven't asked her to marry me yet."

"You should," Loki said when he adjusted his hold on his son, left the infirmary and walked back to the palace.

The sun was setting as the carriage arrived and Loki and Balder waited impatiently as it drew to a halt. The small room next to Sigyn's room was ready for the new arrival and Loki noticed he was excited to see her again. The door opened as the footman helped Sigyn out of the carriage and she held a little boy in her arms. He looked like Balder, with light gold hair and large cerulean eyes, and Loki guessed he was around seven months old.

"Leif!" Balder called out as the baby looked at his big brother and smiled. He reached out for Balder as Sigyn knelt down and Balder gave his little brother a hug. 'I missed you so much!"

"Did you have a smooth journey?" Loki asked as she stood and Leif gave him a puzzled look.

"Yes, it was a pleasant trip," Sigyn said.

"Sigyn, the trolls and the bad elves attacked last night!" Balder said and she gasped.

"Is everyone alright?!"

"We had a few casualties," Loki said.

"Uncle Thor got hit by a troll," Balder informed her.

"He was?!" she asked, looking at Loki.

"He was hit in the head, but he's alive. He just needs to stay in bed for a week or so," Loki explained and she nodded.

Leif blinked his eyes a few times when he reached out for Loki and Loki took the baby in his arms. He weighed more than Vanora had, but Loki soon grew accustomed to the baby's solid feel in his arms.

"Leif, Papa can use Uncle Thor's hammer!" Balder said with a grin and Sigyn frowned.

"You can use Mjolnir?!" she asked. Loki told her what happened and she imagined Loki using the mighty hammer in battle and she smiled tentatively.

"Shall we go inside?" Loki queried.

Leif babbled in his new father's arms as Loki entered the palace. The little baby had huge blue eyes and he gazed curiously about as one chubby fist latched onto Loki's hair.

"Ow!" the prince yelped. "My hair!"

"No, Leif!" Balder frowned.

The baby whimpered.

"No, darling," Sigyn murmured. She disentangled Leif's fingers from Loki's hair. "We don't pull hair. Here." she gave the baby a stuffed carrot with a face on it. "Play with Zee."

"Zee!" Leif crowed and waved the toy about.

"Thank the Norns!" Loki sighed.

"All babies like to pull hair," Sigyn told him.

"I didn't know that," Loki admitted. "The only baby I have ever held is Vanora, Ravn's little niece."

"You may want to put your hair back, My Prince," she suggested. "I had to do that. Otherwise you end up getting your hair yanked out." She gestured to her long strawberry-blond curls which were pulled back with a pretty silver ribbon. She was wearing a simple blue gown with a soft white apron over it, but even dressed so simply, she was elegant and refined. Or so Loki thought.

He led the way to the room next to Sigyn's and Loki opened the door. The room was a soft cream color with gold trim and at the center of the room was a circular playpen. Inside the playpen was a variety of toys for a baby and a soft mat was placed at the bottom. A changing table was to the right of the room with a shelf with baby supplies next to it and a light wooden rocking chair was near the window seat. The oak wood crib was at the back of the room and runes and charms were etched in the wood to prevent any harm to the baby. A mobile with cloth stars and moons was connected to one end of the crib and it played a soft lullaby when the stars and moons were moved.

Sigyn walked to the dresser as she opened the drawers and saw little outfits, socks and sleepers and she picked up a little green sleeper with white snowflakes printed on it.

"Uh... That was one of mine," Loki said and she swore he was blushing. She placed the sleeper over the crib railing as she checked the rest of the furniture and Loki smiled at Leif.

"Is he going to have a nap before dinner, Papa?" Balder asked.

"That does sound like a good idea," Sigyn said, walking to Loki. "May I take him?"

Loki tried to give Leif to her, but Leif refused to let go, clinging to Loki's tunic and whining.

"Let me try something," Loki said and he walked to the rocking chair. He sat down, cradling Leif against his shoulder and started singing a lullaby Frigga used to sing to him, long and long ago.

His voice was soft and melodic, it struck a chord deep within the baby in his arms and also Sigyn, who found she was as captivated as Leif was. She leaned against the changing table and listened to Loki's velvet voice with a dreamy look upon her face.

In Loki's arms, the fair-haired baby yawned. But he stubbornly refused to sleep, lifting his head.

Loki recalled something he had seen Astrid do with her daughter, and he began patting his stubborn son's back, rubbing slow circles over the blue-clad baby. He continued to sing and rock, hoping the combination would soothe the excited child to sleep.

Leif gummed his carrot and then finally lay his head down upon Loki's shoulder. The prince breathed in the sweet scent of the baby, he smelled like milk and honey, and was soft and warm. Loki gently stroked one petal-soft cheek, which was round like a chipmunk's. A feeling of vast contentment and pure unconditional love flowed through the sorcerer prince, followed by a surge of protectiveness. Loki knew then that even though he had known the two brothers for a short time, he would willingly die to defend them. And he would love them forever.

"Go to sleep, little star streamer . . . dream on, baby of mine . . ." he sang, a tender smile upon his face.

He felt more than saw the baby's eyes close and Leif's breathing hushed as he drifted off into dreamland.

The general's daughter watched as her prince and the orphan bonded, tears prickling her hazel eyes at the heartwarming sight.

A pleased gleam lit Loki's eyes as he realized he had actually gotten the baby to sleep. He rocked for a few more minutes to make certain, then rose to put him in the crib.

"Place him on his stomach," Sigyn said in a soft voice and he placed Leif down on the mattress. He put the fleece blanket over Leif's waist and legs then he hushed Sigyn and Balder as they slipped from the room. He closed the door silently, then he looked down at Balder, who yawned.

"Looks like someone else needs a nap before dinner," Loki teased.

"No, Papa. I wanna draw pictures for Uncle Thor," Balder protested.

"Very well, son," Loki said then he gazed at Sigyn. She saw both gentleness and protectiveness in his eyes when he moved closer and he gently kissed her cheek. "Thank you for your help."

"You're... You're welcome," Sigyn stammered. She watched Loki walk away as she lightly placed her hand against her cheek and she still felt his lips against her skin, like the kiss of the sun, it warmed her all the way to her toes.

 _He kissed me_! she thought, desire fluttering through her like the delicate brush of butterfly wings. She wanted to laugh out loud, but restrained herself, though deep inside she longed for him to kiss her again . . . and not stop. Shaking her head at her own whimsy, she took Balder's hand, heading for his chambers. She smiled, making her face light up from within with incandescent delight.


	29. Two Little Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More family bonding moments, with Thor, Loki, and the children. Loki has a proposition for Odin.

Loki entered his chambers to find Ravn setting out his fancy tunic, jacket, and leather pants for the feast that night. The valet had managed to transform his boots to a mirror bright shine again, using the magic only he possessed to turn battle-worn clothing into presentable items once more.

"Hello, sir. How was the meeting with your new son?"

Loki grinned. "I think he liked me, Ravn. He didn't want to let go of me."

"That is a good sign," he said when he noticed some of Loki's hair was sticking out. "I see he pulled on your hair."

"Yes, he tends to do that."

"So does Vanora," Ravn said ruefully. "I count hair ties a blessing now."

Loki softly laughed as Ravn helped him dress and Ravn used a leather hair tie to pull Loki's hair into a ponytail.

"Oh, did you thank Lady Sigyn for going to get him?" Ravn queried.

"Yes, I did thank her."

Loki's mind replayed the look on Sigyn's face when he kissed her cheek and he swore she was blushing.

"Are you all right?" Ravn asked.

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about Sigyn?" he smirked and Loki arched an eyebrow.

"Maybe."

"Pardon, but it appears to me that she might have feelings for you."

Loki looked startled. "For me? Surely you jest."

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"There are a lot of reasons."

"Well, it was just an observation." The valet shrugged.

Loki nodded shortly then slipped from his chambers, going to fetch his sons for the feast.

 _Could it be true? Could Sigyn have feelings for me? No. That's impossible,_ Loki thought and he walked a little faster.

The general's pretty daughter could have her pick of eligible nobles at court. She needn't settle for one emotionally scarred prince with two young boys.

He headed for the doorway to Balder's chambers when he saw Sigyn with the boys and he stopped.

Sigyn was dressed in a pale blue gown with white leather sandals and her hair was pulled up in a small bun. She barely had on any makeup and her hair was shimmering in the light from the mage globes. She gave him a small smile as he swallowed the lump in his throat and he smiled back.

"Good evening," Sigyn said with a small curtsy and he made a small bow.

"Good evening," he replied warmly.

"Papa, Leif and I are twins!" Balder said excitedly as he pointed to the matching outfits they were wearing. Both were wearing white shirts with tan tunics, brown breeches, white socks and brown leather house shoes. Loki smiled as he reached for Leif and Leif held his arms out. He took the little boy from Sigyn as they entered the Feast Hall and those gathered rose to their feet.

Odin gestured and said, "Good people, let us welcome Prince Loki and his two sons, Prince Balder and Leif!"

Everyone applauded and several ladies cooed and smiled at Leif, who waved and babbled happily.

Sigyn went to sit with her father as Loki led the boys to the Royal Table and looked at Odin and Frigga.

 _My son, he is so adorable_ , Frigga sent.

 _Thank you, Mother,_ Loki sent and Odin nodded in agreement.

Viva beamed at her twin and his children from her seat beside Loki's. A special highchair was at the corner next to his seat and Loki recalled that Leif could eat some soft solid foods like bananas, oatmeal, rice cereal, sweet potatoes, and applesauce or pureed meat in addition to drinking his usual bottle of goat's milk.

"Aunt Viva! See my little brother?" Balder chattered excitedly. "He's come to live with me!"

"That's wonderful," she said and Frigga handed Loki a bib for Leif. It had a green trim with a green snake cross stitched on the front and Loki glanced at it, thinking it looked sort of familiar.

"That was your favorite bib," she whispered and he laughed, rolling his eyes. He placed the bib on Leif as the baby looked at the snake and Leif giggled.

"You may need a bib, Brother. I hear babies tend to toss their food," Viva teased.

"I put a spell on my clothes. If I do get food on them, the food will slide right off," Loki declared as he sat down and Leif reached out for him.

"Uh! Uh!" Leif said.

"No, you have to sit there," Loki said and Leif pouted.

"Here, sweet boy," Frigga cooed and handed Leif a tiny silver spoon to play with.

Leif looked at the silver spoon then he tapped it on the tray and Loki sighed.

 _I am going to go deaf if he keeps this up,_ he thought. _Who would have thought such a small tot could be so loud?_

"Nake!" The baby cried, patting the snake on the bib.

"Yes, that is a snake. It's a nice snake," Viva told her nephew.

"M'nake!" he said.

"Right. It's your snake," Loki said.

"Bal!" Leif pointed to Balder, who was next to Frigga across from him. He then babbled something incomprehensible.

"Yes, that's Balder."

"Da!" he said, pointing at Loki and Loki's heart jumped in his chest.

"Say that again."

"Da!"

"Yes, I'm your dada."

Viva saw the tears in her twin's eyes as he sniffed and she placed her hand on top of his.

"Why is Papa crying?" Balder asked.

"He's happy that Leif called him "dada"," Frigga said.

"Oh."

"M'da," Leif said as he pointed to himself then Loki and Loki nodded.

"Aww! He's really smart!" Jane remarked. She hadn't been around many babies, but she could tell that Leif was more advanced than a mortal baby of the same age. She supposed that was because he was Asgardian.

"Yes, he is," Loki said proudly. The servants served the meal as Leif looked at his plate with three separate compartments and he looked at Loki. "Go on." Loki encouraged, wondering if Leif knew how to feed himself.

Leif held out the spoon as Loki saw the others watching him and he turned his chair to face the highchair. Loki used the spoon to scoop up some pureed chicken and Leif opened his mouth.

"Don't forget to eat as well, Son," Odin reminded and Loki nodded.

Loki took turns feeding his son and eating his own dinner and Leif used a blue sippy cup with white fish on it to drink some apple juice.

"Mmmmm...!" Leif said and he held the cup out to Loki.

Odin and Frigga grinned at each other as Loki pretended to drink the juice then handed the cup back to his son.

"Remind you of something?" Frigga whispered.

"Yes, but it was you he would do that with," Odin said with a small frown. Frigga saw the sadness in Odin's eye as he thought about all the things he missed out on and she placed her hand on top of his.

"Papa, can we take Leif to see Uncle Thor after dinner?" Balder asked.

"We can, but he might be sleeping," Loki said.

"So we'll just wake him up," his son said with his child's logic.

 _He'll love that,_ Loki thought as he rolled his eyes, imagining Thor being woken up by a little boy bouncing on his tummy and yelling "Uncle Thor, it's morning time!"

 _Brother, are you awake?_ Loki sent.

 _Aye, I am,_ Thor sent.

_Then you wouldn't mind meeting your new nephew?_

_Sigyn has returned with Leif?_

_Yes._

_Yes, I would like to meet him._

_Good. We'll come see you after dinner._

_Fine._

"Uncle Thor is awake and he wants to meet Leif," Loki informed his son.

"Yay!" Balder said, clapping his hands.

"'ay!" Leif repeated as he clapped his hands and some of the baby food on his hands landed in Loki's hair.

Mashed sweet potatoes dripped off Loki's head and onto his tunic.

"Looks like you forgot to place a cleaning spell on your hair, Brother," Viva teased then she laughed.

Frigga chuckled. "That reminds me of the time you got mashed peas in your father's beard. It was very colorful!"

"Mother, please!" Loki groaned. He used a napkin to clean his hair.

"Me me me!" Leif sang while he ate some sweet potatoes.

"You are a mess!" his father chuckled, for the baby had food all over his face, the bib, and his hands.

"Then there was the time he wouldn't eat noodles because Thor told him it was worms," Odin recalled, his eye gleaming, and she nodded.

Jane put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, please, someone shoot me," Loki whispered.

"Now Thor, he ate everything. Including dirt," Frigga recalled. "Nanny Alyce taught him how to make mud pies and I turned around from planting some flowers and he was eating it!"

Jane started laughing into her napkin. "Dirt! Like a Marine!"

Viva was trying hard not to choke on her wine as she listened to the stories and Balder was giggling.

 _I guess I missed out on a lot,_ Viva sent as she glanced over at Loki.

 _Oh, like you never made a pig out of yourself when you were small?_ Loki sent.

_No, I was a proper little angel._

_Mother, was Viva a good girl when she ate as a child?_

_No. I cannot count the number of shirts and dresses she spilled food on_ , Freya sent wryly and Viva's mouth fell open.

 _Mother!_ Viva sent and Loki softly laughed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Freya smirking as she floated in the air.

He accepted a wet towel from a server to clean his son's little hands and Leif fussed. "Ah ah! You need to wash your hands, scamp." Leif pouted and shook his head.

"No!"

Loki conjured some floating colored lights to distract him while he wiped one hand clean.

Leif reached for them, cooing.

"Now, why didn't I think of that?" Frigga asked as she thought of all the times Thor fought her when she tried to clean his hands and face when he was a baby.

When Loki was done cleaning his son's hands, he picked Leif out of the highchair and the baby took the wet cloth from the table.

"Me!" Leif said and Loki held his hand out so he could clean his hand off. Leif cleaned Loki's other hand off then he placed the cloth down and Loki gave his son a hug.

"Good job, Leif."

"Can we go see Uncle Thor now?" Balder asked.

"Yes, we can," Loki said, reaching his hand out and Balder placed his small hand in Loki's larger one.

He had removed the bib from Leif and set it on the table. Balder looked up at Loki. Smiling, Loki led his sons out of the hall to the infirmary.

Behind him, several nobles whispered at how the prince seemed to have a knack with children, and some recalled that Loki had always liked playing games with the children at the festivals and reading to them at the Royal Library.

"He will make a good father and husband," some of the mothers murmured to prospective daughters.

_The infirmary:_

Thor was propped up with pillows behind his head, trying not to die of boredom. A book on battle tactics lay on the nightstand, but he had read it a thousand times before. Jane had left her phone but he had forgotten the password to open it so he couldn't play any games. And he was grouchy because his head was hurting.

He heard little footsteps running toward his room when Balder appeared in the doorway and Thor smiled.

"Uncle Thor! Look what I made you!" He held a bunch of papers in one fist.

"What are they?!" Thor asked, looking excited. Balder ran to the bed, carefully climbed up and he sat next to the big warrior.

"I drew you pictures," he said and he placed the papers on Thor's chest. Smiling, Thor looked through the drawings and Balder explained what each of them were. Loki stood in the doorway as he watched his son and brother and Leif looked at the two on the bed.

"Bal!" Leif said, pointing to Balder.

"Ah, Brother, there you are," Thor said.

"Hello, Brother," Loki said, walking to the bed and Thor smiled at Leif.

"Leif, this is Uncle Thor." Loki introduced his son to his brother.

"Unca!" Leif said. His brow wrinkled for a moment, then he held out his arms to Thor.

"Hello, Leif." Thor took the baby from Loki. "He weighs as much as a good-sized pullet, Brother." He set Leif on his lap.

Leif reached for Thor's hair, but Loki gently moved his hand away and shook his head.

"Sorry. He likes to pull hair," Loki apologized.

"No?" Leif looked questioningly at Loki.

"No."

"He sure knows that word," Thor chuckled.

"I think it's the first one they all learn," Loki laughed.

Leif nodded when he took hold of Thor's finger and Thor looked at Balder.

"Do you like that your brother's here?" Thor asked.

"Yeah!" Balder said.

"Bal! Da! Unca!" Leif said, pointing to them.

"Boy is smart as a whip," Thor observed. "Like you, Loki."

"I'm afraid I can't take much of the credit for that," his brother said modestly.

"I'm smart, too," Balder said.

"Yes, you are, scamp," Loki said as he picked Balder off the bed and he hugged him.

"Uncle Thor is smart, too."

Thor gave Loki a look as Loki wiggled his eyebrows up and down and Thor laughed.

"Yeah! I'm very smart," Thor agreed.

Leif was touching Thor's beard. Suddenly he leaned forward and went, "Mmmaa!" Then he kissed Thor's cheek with a wet sloppy kiss.

"Aww!" the Thunder God blushed.

"He likes to kiss," Loki said.

"Gonna kiss all the girls when he gets older," Thor laughed.

"Yuck!" Balder cried.

"Kissing isn't yuck."

"Yeah, it is. Bleh!"

"Wait till you're older. You will like it then." Thor told him.

Balder made a face. His uncle might be smart about most things but not about kissing! Kissing was for girls!

They visited for a while when Leif fell asleep on Thor and Balder was yawning. A healer entered the room, eyed the princes and then cleared her throat regretfully.

"I am sorry, but Prince Thor needs his sleep. I am afraid you have to leave," the healer said. Secretly she thought they were adorable and it was too bad they couldn't stay. But rules were rules.

"He's not the only one," Loki said, and picked up Leif. "Good night, Brother."

"Sleep tight and don't let the trolls bite!" Balder sang. "Sigyn told me that."

Thor laughed as he waved goodbye to them, allowing the healer to give him some medicine.

Balder staggered a bit as he walked next to Loki and Loki knew he couldn't carry both boys safely, He stopped when he saw Sigyn approaching. She had changed into her normal uniform and the green robe accented her hazel eyes.

"I thought you might need some help," Sigyn said, taking Leif from Loki and Loki picked up Balder.

"Thank you," Loki said, and together they walked to the palace. He noticed her glancing at him from time to time, but he didn't say anything and she led Balder to his room without comment.

Loki walked into Leif's room, made his way to the crib and picked up the sleeper. It smelled like fresh linen despite being in a trunk for all those years. After getting Leif ready for bed, Loki slid down onto the rocking chair, held his son against his chest, then rocked back and forth. He started humming a lullaby. The soothing motion made his eyelids droop and suddenly he yawned and drifted off to sleep, the baby held securely in his arms.

"My Prince," Sigyn began, walking into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Loki and Leif sleeping on the rocking chair and the moonlight was shimmering off Loki's hair, making the ebony locks gleam like a raven's wing. Hiding a grin, she walked to the small cupboard and removed a fleece blanket, then walked to the rocking chair and gently covered them. Loki sighed softly as she brushed a stray hair out of his face, thinking how peaceful he looked in repose, and how natural he was with the baby, who slept blissfully in his arms.

Sigyn crept from the room, grinning like a fool, but unable to help herself.

In the days that followed, Thor recovered from his wounds, and Loki soon learned that Leif was a proficient crawler, scuttling rapidly across the rug in the nursery, or anywhere he was allowed to crawl. The little imp reminded Loki of a water bug, and he invented a nickname for the child one day as Leif crawled about on his play mat.

"Hey, scuttlebug!" Loki called as Leif went to pick up Zee.

Leif glanced over his shoulder. "Buh! Buh!"

"Yes, that's you. You crawl like a water bug," Loki laughed.

Just then Leif spied Sunny lying by the window and army crawled over to her. The golden puppy was napping and didn't see Leif approach.

The curious baby went and grabbed a soft ear, and Sunny yelped loudly.

Balder dropped the picture book he was looking at and ran over to where his brother was with the puppy. "No, Leif! No! Let my puppy go!" he yelled.

"Pup!"

"Let her go, you bad baby!" Balder cried, his blue eyes stormy. He went to pull Leif away.

The baby burst into loud sobs.

Sunny howled right along with him.

Loki cringed. It sounded like someone was being murdered.

"Enough!" he cried, firmly but not shouting. He rose and went over to the two brothers and the whimpering puppy. "Leif, you don't pull Sunny's ear. That hurts!"

He gently removed the baby's chubby fingers from the dog's ear.

"Pup!" Leif said, reaching for Sunny.

"If you want to play with Sunny, you have to be nice," Loki said, sitting on the floor. Sunny scooted away from them as she whimpered and Loki sighed. "Come here, girl."

"No," Sunny barked with a shake of her head.

"He didn't mean to hurt you."

Sunny slowly moved toward Loki when she laid down next to him. Loki looked at Leif.

"Watch," Loki instructed and he gently rubbed Sunny's sore ear. He then gently patted the soft fur. "See? Nice puppy."

Leif reached out his hand. Loki moved so he could pat the soft fur and Sunny's tail started wagging.

"See? Pet her nicely."

"Nii!" Leif repeated, running his hand along her back.

Sunny looked to see what he was doing and Loki placed Leif on the floor next to Sunny. Lief gently placed his head against Sunny's side as he smiled and he patted the soft fur.

"M'pup," Leif said.

"No, she's mine," Balder argued.

"You have to share her," Loki reminded his oldest son and Balder nodded. "She is our family dog."

He smiled and though it was lucky Sunny was such a good natured dog because another breed might have snapped at the baby for pulling her ear.

Axelle, wondering why her friend was yelling, ran into the room as Leif sat up and his eyes widened.

"Kitty!" he said.

Axelle moved cautiously toward Loki as Loki picked the kitten up and Axelle eyed Leif warily.

"You have to be nice to Axelle, too," Loki said. Leif reached out a chubby hand as he gently patted her head and Axelle started purring.

"Nii," Leif said and Loki nodded.

"Very good!" Loki praised. "How does he know about kittens?" Loki asked Balder. "Did you have one at your other home?"

"The cook did. So she could keep away the mice. Lavender liked to sleep on my bed," Balder told him.

Balder got up and went to the box where they kept some of the pet toys and he got the wooden stick with a feather tied to a string. He brought the stick over while Loki placed Axelle on the floor and Axelle looked at the feather.

"Leif! Watch!" Balder said as he moved the stick and Axelle sprang after the feather. Leif laughed and clapped his hands when Balder handed him the wooden stick and Leif waved the wooden stick wildly.

"No no no. Not like that," Loki said, showing him the right way to move the stick.

Axelle rolled on the floor as she tried to get the feather and Loki loved the sound of his son giggling.

Sunny sat up as Balder went to get her favorite ball and he rolled the ball on the floor. Sunny ran after the ball then picked it up and ran to Leif. She placed the ball on the floor as Loki handed the ball to Leif and Leif tossed the ball. It bounced as Sunny chased after the ball, picked it up, and ran back to Leif again.

"Loki, what was all that screaming about?" Odin asked as he and Frigga walked in the room. "Was someone hurt?" They saw the boys playing with Sunny and Axelle and Frigga smiled.

"Leif pulled on Sunny's ear and I was showing him the correct way to play with her and Axelle," Loki explained, as he stood up and walked to them.

"Amazing. I remember all the times Thor would pull on one of the dogs' ears," Odin said.

"That's mean," Balder said.

"Yes, I used to get very cross with him."

"Did you make him stand in the corner?"

"Yes."

"Did Papa pull on the dogs' ears?"

"No, he never did that. Your papa knew that would hurt them and treated them nicely," Frigga said.

"Though there is that one time he rode on the back of one of guards' dogs," Odin said and Loki rolled his eyes.

"I was three and that dog was the size of a small pony," Loki recalled with a sigh and Odin and Frigga laughed.

"Rii! Rii!" Leif yelled as he held his arms out. Loki thought for a few seconds then went down on his hands and knees and Frigga picked up Leif and placed him on Loki's back. Loki moved around the room while Axelle and Sunny followed them and Leif giggled.

"I want a ride, too!" Balder said.

Odin lifted Balder and placed him behind Leif.

"Giddup!" Balder cried and thumped Loki with his feet.

"Hey! No kicking!" the magician ordered.

"Oops! Sorry!"

Loki sighed and then went around the room again, the two boys clinging to his back and shrieking with laughter.

After a few minutes, Loki's back, arms and knees started hurting and he went to lay down on his stomach.

"That's enough," Loki panted and Frigga and Odin smiled.

"Mo'! Mo'!" Leif cried.

"No more right now, scuttlebug," Loki protested. "This old wolf is tired." He buried his face in his arms.

"Wuff!"

"What does the wolf say?" Balder asked his brother.

"Oooo!" the baby responded and Sunny barked.

Everyone laughed.

"I taught him that!" Balder said proudly.

"You're a good big brother, Balder," Odin told him.

Leif went to rest on his papa's back as Loki looked up at Odin and Frigga and he wondered how they had had the energy to take care of two rambunctious boys that were almost the same age.

"Having fun, Brother?" Thor asked as he and Tony walked in the room and Tony put his phone in his pocket.

"Just wait until I show this video to Pepper. She's going to love it," Tony teased.

"You didn't?!" Loki gasped. His dignity was now shot to pieces.

"Yeah, I did," Tony said gleefully then he looked at Odin. "Uh, sorry to have to say this, but my friends and I need to go."

"So soon?" Frigga asked. She had enjoyed talking with Thor's friends and Tony gave her a sad look.

"I'm afraid so. We have some avenging to do."

"Well, you and your friends are welcome to return any time you wish," Odin said.

"Thank you, Sire."

"Uncle Tony, do you really have to go?" Balder pleaded running to him and wrapping his arms around Tony's leg.

"Yeah, kid, we have to."

Tony picked him up for a hug then he set Balder down and Loki handed Leif to him after he had gotten off the floor.

"Thank you for your help, Stark," Loki said, shaking hands with him.

"No problem," Tony said then moved closer. "Tell that amazingly beautiful sister of yours goodbye for me, ok?"

"I will." Loki said with a warning look and Tony nodded.

Tony left the room after he handed Leif to Thor and Balder pulled on Thor's finger.

"Uncle Thor, Papa is too tired to play pony ride. Can you play with us?" Balder asked. "Please?" He gave the Thunder God puppy eyes.

"Of course I will," Thor said and Loki smiled.

"Be careful, Brother. He kicks," Loki said, ruffling Balder's hair.

"I think I can handle it. I feel strong enough to wrestle a bilgesnipe," Thor boasted.

"One day I want a real pony to ride," his nephew said.

"Maybe in a few months," Loki said. "When you grow a bit taller so you can groom the pony yourself."

"Yay!" Balder turned to Leif. "Leif, what does the horsie say?"

"Nay!" the baby squealed, and then burst into giggles.

As Thor galloped about the nursery, Loki walked over to the king and asked, "Father, has Malekith agreed to cooperate?"

"Not yet," Odin shook his head.

They were speaking of several attempts they had made to question the Dark Elf about how to remove the Aether from Jane and place it back into the Reality Stone. Loki knew of one method that could be tried, but it was dangerous and he was certain Malekith knew a better way, since the Dark Elf knew the Aether and its properties better than anyone now living.

Loki scowled. "Perhaps I'd better pay a visit to him."

"Maybe you should. But be cautious."

"I will."

Loki strode towards the door then turned and watched Thor playing with his sons. Clearly his children were enjoying their time with their uncle, and Loki gave a pleased grin before he left, walking quickly down the corridor.

Viva had gone to talk with some of the soldiers in the infirmary when she saw Loki walking down the hallway and she could sense the tension in her twin's mind.

"Loki," she called out and he grinned. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," he said as he walked closer and he stood in front of her.

"How is Leif adjusting to being here?"

"He's adjusting nicely. Though I had to teach him not to pull on Sunny's ear and how to be nice to Axelle."

"That is a good idea. I don't like the idea of anyone harming animals. But that isn't why you're troubled. What's wrong?"

"Father told me Malekith isn't cooperating. We need him to start talking before Jane becomes ill. I was just about to go interrogate him."

"Mind if I tag along?"

"No, I don't mind. Maybe you can help me get information out of him."

Viva nodded and followed him, letting him lead her towards the stairwell to the dungeons. Loki turned to her.

"Tell me the truth. Do you think I am cut out to be a father?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you think you aren't?"

"Because I just spent the last few minutes giving my sons horsie rides and I am exhausted."

Laughter echoed down the hallway as she gently nudged him and Loki slid his arm around her as they took the stairs down to the prison. He had a feeling that Malekith was going to prove a hard nut to crack, but he was determined not to fail. Not with a life of an innocent at stake.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is still reading, favoriting, and reviewing this! You all rock!**

**Next up: The confrontation with Malekith . . .**


	30. Persuasion and Restoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Viva have a confrontation with Malekith then attempt to restore Jane.

 

 

 

The air was fetid and rank the further Loki and Viva traversed the stairs deep below the golden palace. Night's gloom hung over the passageway, shrouding the walls in shadow and muffling their footsteps.

There was an icy chill to the air but neither paid it heed. Their Jotun blood rendered them immune to the cold.

Viva could feel a sense of dread and anger emanating from the prisoners below and it made her shudder. But she shielded herself and continued.

They came to the bottom of the stairs of the left staircase as they walked by the cells and the prisoners glared at them.

Loki ignored them, his eyes fixed upon the cell at the end of the row where two guards stood.

The guards came to attention as Loki nodded and they looked at Malekith.

"We are here to speak with the prisoner, Gundar. Remove the force field so we may enter." Loki ordered.

"Yes, My Prince," Gundar said as he pushed the buttons and the force field lowered.

Malekith growled as Loki and Viva entered the cell and Gundar and his friend stood behind them.

"Come to gloat?" Malekith asked.

"No, we have come to talk," Loki said.

"I have naught to say to you, Prince Half-breed!" The elf sneered.

"Watch your tongue, Elf!" Gundar said.

"Better to be half of two races than a pureblooded asshole," Viva declared coldly. "Your defiance is but a mask."

Malekith spat at her. "Mind witch! Do not seek to work your foul magic on me!"

"My sister's magic is not foul.  It has helped not only me, but others," Loki said.

"Which only proves how weak all of you are."

"You are the one locked away and defeated' Loki pointed out. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

Malekith growled while his amber eyes darted between them and Loki waited for his answer.

The Dark Elf remained stubbornly silent testing their resolve.

"Answer Prince Loki now!" Gundar demanded.

Viva could sense his hatred and reluctance. She sent forth a probe of compliance, urging Malekith to cooperate.

Malekith tried to fight back, but he felt wisdom in what she was showing him and he sighed.

"If I talk to you, what will happen to me?  My people?  We have known nothing, but war, violence and destruction at the hands of the like of Bors," he said.

"King Odin does not wish hostilities to continue. Your people will be safe if you agree to the terms I dictate." Loki said softly.

Malekith regarded them suspiciously. "What trick do you play?"

"No tricks" Viva replied.

Malekith thought for a few moments before he sighed and he rose from the bed.

"Ask your questions," he said and Loki smiled quietly.

"I am glad you picked the easy way," Loki said.

"Ask before I change my mind.”

"First, how do we remove the Aether from the mortal, Jane Foster, without killing her?"

The Dark Elf leader placed his chin in his hand, looking crafty. "That . . . is not an easy thing to do, Your Grace," he replied, using the mode of address that the elves used for their monarchs. The one they used to use for him, until his kingdom was no more.

"But there is a way," Viva said.

"Easy or not, I will see it done," Loki declared firmly. "Now--speak!" His tone held the edge of command that Odin's often did, sharp and hard as diamond.

Malkith looked deep into the other's emerald eyes, and saw that here was an opponent to be reckoned with. One who possessed intelligence, resilience, and an uncanny magic that he could not comprehend.

Much like himself.

"I believe you will," Malekith said with a nod.

Indeed, there was something compelling about the prince's gaze, and Malekith found himself slowly falling under the spell of those mesmerizing eyes.

"Fine.  I will tell you what you need to know.”

Loki nodded, pleased, "Then do so, my lord." He snapped his fingers and said, "That is so none shall hear what you reveal to me. This is for our ears alone."

"Not likely that they would understand anyway," the Dark Elf snorted, waving at the cell door where the guards stood outside it. "Even so . . . you are wise, Your Grace." Swallowing, Malekith said, "Know this--in the beginning times there was no separation of dark and light--all was one and light emerged from the darkness. The magic too emerged thus, and split into two sides. The Aether is of the dark."

"And the light?" Viva asked.

"The light is in the Stone of Space."

"The Stone of...?  You mean the Tesseract?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

Loki thought about the glowing blue cube which he had held briefly during his time on Earth. Which Thanos had been desperate to possess. When he had held it, even for those few moments, he had almost managed to shake the control of the Scepter. He had felt nearly himself again.

"But no one knows where the Tesseract is," Malekith said with a shake of his head.

"I know," Loki said.

The Dark Elf raised an eyebrow. "Then you may use it to negate what the Aether has done to the mortal. That is one of the properties of the Tesseract. It can mend what another Stone has done."

"Thank you, Sire," Loki said with a bow.  Malekith was surprised with this show of respect and returned the bow.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?"

"Yes. Will there be any . . . lasting effects upon Miss Foster from the Aether?"

"There may be. It is impossible to know what exactly. Understand--none of the Stones were ever meant to be wielded by mortals. They have not the strength to withstand such power for long. Eventually it will slay them."

"Then we must hope the effects are not that bad," Loki said quietly. He feared, however, that the Aether might have shortened Jane's lifespan, though he had no concrete way of knowing for sure. It was simply something he felt viscerally. He knew better than most how powerful magical relics drew strength from those that wielded them, and if the wielder did not have strength to spare, then it drew upon the wielder's lifeforce instead.

Viva eyed him, concerned. _Do you believe Jane's lifeforce has been taken?_ she sent through their bond. She knew as well as he did what price a relic demanded--dark or light.

 _I do not know for sure. But we can only pray it has not been too great. It may have only taken a year or two_. Loki sent back.

 _I shall pray it is so_ , Viva agreed. But she knew the price for handling such a relic was always more than one would ever wish to pay--even if doing so unknowing. The magic had always been a harsh taskmistress. It was how it kept itself from being wielded for the most part by fools. The foolish and clueless died. Rather like Nature itself.

"We will deal with that if and when it becomes necessary," Loki said aloud to Malekith. "I will see to it that your people are treated fairly, and can return to your realm once it has been made fit to live in again by our stone and green mages."

"I thank you for your mercy, Your Grace." Malekith replied, and though a trace of bitterness was in his tone, there was also something more--reluctant respect.

"No thanks are necessary. Your people should not be made to suffer any longer. In order to make peace, the enmity between our peoples must end." Loki said evenly.

"You surprise me, Your Grace. Most Jotun are not given to a quality of mercy."

"Well, my lord, I am not--as my birth father would tell you--a true Jotun. I am half-Vanir and raised an Asgardian. My honor is my own and so are my principals."

Malekith inclined his head. "Then I am lucky indeed. Perhaps more than I deserve."

The twins rose then, and bid the prisoner farewell. The guard undid the force field and they passed through. Silently, they climbed back up the stairs to the palace proper.

Once in familiar halls again, Viva turned to Loki and said, "We must tell Father and Thor what we have learned. Can you use the Tesseract the way Malekith said?"

"I can," Loki affirmed.

The Mind Healer grinned at him, and they made their way to the Royal Solar, where they found Odin playing chess with Thor while Frigga tossed a ball for Sunny to fetch and Balder lay on the rug, writing the alphabet on a slate with chalk.

Jane was seated on a settee, playing a game on her phone, but she looked up when Loki and Viva entered the room.

"Papa!' Balder waved at Loki from the rug. "Sigyn's teaching me my letters."

"That's wonderful, son," Loki said, his eyes sparkling. "Soon you'll be reading your own books."

"Uh huh." His son nodded eagerly. "But I always like when you read stories best."

The boy's sincere praise warmed Loki's heart, and he felt his love for the blonde child grow even stronger than before.

Thor looked up from moving a pawn. "Brother, what did you find out? Did you convince the old snake to reveal his secrets?"

"I did, with Viva's help," Loki replied. "Malekith told me there is one way to remove the Aether successfully. I need to use the Tesseract to do so, Thor. The Stone of Light to neutralize the Stone of Dark."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Thor asked impatiently. "Let's do it!"

Loki held up a hand. "Don't be so impatient, Thor. I need to eat something first. That's one of the first rules of magic--never work it on an empty stomach."

"Why?" Jane queried.

"Because magic is like exercise, it burns up energy like nothing you've ever done. And practicing a Great Work on an empty stomach might mean the magic takes more of your energy and causes you to pass out. So in order to prevent that, you need to eat something."

"Is that why you're so skinny?" she observed.

Loki shrugged. "My metabolism works differently than a mortal's. But partially yes."

"I will have dinner brought for all of us here," Frigga said, and rang the bell for her personal maid.

"Where's Leif?" was Loki's next question.

"Taking a nap," Thor answered. "I tired him out," he said sounding very pleased with himself. "Sigyn is with him."

"Good." Loki glanced sidelong at Balder. "I'm surprised Balder isn't taking a nap too."

"He was, but he woke up sooner," Frigga said. "And wanted to practice his letters in here."

Soon servants came with a light repast, and they all sat down to eat it, informally wither on the small tables or with plates on their laps.

Loki ate more than he usually did in one sitting, knowing full well the Tesseract would burn through the energy he accrued. Once they were all finished, Odin gave Loki the key to the Vault, and Loki teleported there to remove the Tesseract from its place inside.

Once he had retrieved the glowing blue stone, Loki blinked back to the solar and said, "Jane, will you come with me, please? I need to do this in my workroom. It's shielded so the magic won't escape and cause anything untoward."

"Of course."

"May I come, Brother?" Thor asked.

"Yes, and Viva also," Loki said.

They all walked down to Loki's workroom, which was a round stone room with magical sigils upon the floor and ceiling.

Loki unlocked the door by placing his palm against it and they filed inside. Mageglobes lit as soon as he entered and the door swung shut.

Jane looked about, and exclaimed, "This looks almost like a lab!"

"In a way it is similar. I make potions here," Loki explained. "Now, if you will stand there, Jane," he pointed to a rune etched on the floor.

"That is the Web of Wyrd--or Destiny." Loki informed her. "I need you to stand upon it."

Jane went and stood upon the rune which was formed of nine staves interlocking and sort of resembled a bow tie on its side.

Loki then traced a circle about her, using his magic, it glowed icy blue. "Do not stray from that, Miss Foster."

He then went and stood upon Vegvasir--the Runic Compass--it was traditionally a symbol etched upon ships or carriages for protection and luck and blessings and to help guide one on the right path. Loki hoped it would guide his magic in the right way to use the Tesseract.

The rune glowed green when he stood on it.

"Now, I am going to use the Tesseract on you, Jane. You may feel a little odd. Maybe cold or hot or slightly dizzy but you must not move while I do this. Stay within the circle."

"I understand." Jane said, looking nervous.

"'Twill be all right, Jane," Thor said encouragingly. "Loki knows what he is doing."

 _I hope,_ the sorcerer thought. Then he took the Tesseract and held it out towards Jane. He could feel the stone pulling at him, vibrating slightly in his palm as it awakened,

Suddenly a red mist started to rise from Jane's hands. She started. "Loki, what's happening?" 

"I think the Aether is reacting to the Tesseract," Loki answered.

The Tesseract began to glow stridently.

Then brilliant blue light shot out from the stone and struck the red mist surrounding Jane.

For a moment it seemed like the two forces battled each other, mingling in the air with a loud crackle.

Jane yelped in surprise.

"Jane!" Thor yelled, and Viva laid her hand on his shoulder to prevent him from interfering.

"I'm . . . okay," she told him. "Just a bit shocked."

The two forces, dark and light, intermingled, until the blue light overcame the red mist and then sucked it into itself.

Jane felt oddly cold, like she had just rolled in snow.

She shivered slightly, but recalled what Loki had said and made sure her feet remained planted upon the rune and inside the circle.

Loki felt the Tesseract heat up in his palm and he began to sweat as the Stone drew the Aether into itself, using part of his magical energy to do so.

The Tesseract flickered and then pulsed once more, surrounding Jane with blue light.

An instant later all of the Aether had been captured and neutralized by the Tesseract.

The stone flickered and then dimmed. "Is it done?" Jane asked.

Loki lowered the Tesseract. "Yes, Miss Foster. How do you feel?"

"I feel . . . a little tired," she said. "Like I want to take a nap."

"That's normal," Loki smiled, and set about erasing the circle. "You can step out now."

Jane took two steps forward before she felt her knees wobble. Thor caught her before she crumpled to the floor. "Whoa! Guess that took more out of me than I thought."

"It usually does," Loki nodded. "You should rest now."

"You too, Brother," Viva reminded him.

"I shall. As soon as I return this," Loki said.

After they had all left the workroom, he blinked back to the Vault and placed the Tesseract inside on its pedestal.

Then he blinked back to the solar to inform Odin and Frigga that he had been successful and to bring Balder back to take a nap.

"I'm proud of you, Loki," Odin told him, and Loki felt delight surge through him at his father's words.

"As am I," Frigga agreed. "What you did was something only a master could do--and then only one who had the will necessary to wield the relic."

Loki felt about the size of a real Jotun and allowed himself to bask in their approval for a few moments before saying, "Thank you. I think I will go to bed now."

"Me too, Papa," Balder said, yawning. He ran to his father and took his hand.

 

'Good night, My Son," Frigga said, coming and kissing Loki lightly on the cheek. She hugged and kissed Balder too, giving him the ball for Sunny.

Sunny trotted to her master and followed them from the room.

Loki led Balder to his chamber and met Sigyn there. "Hello," he greeted her, smiling.

"Hello, Prince Loki. I was just coming to fetch Prince Balder."

"I saved you a trip," Loki chuckled. Then he covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. "Pray excuse me, but I am wearier than I thought."

"Is it true then that you freed Lady Foster from the Aether?" she queried.

"Gossip travels faster than thought around here," he murmured, but he wasn't truly angry. "Yes, which is why I feel like I am asleep on my feet."

"Go and rest, sir. I will tend to Balder tonight." she urged him. She wanted to brush the lock of hair from his eyes but didn't dare.

"I'll take you up on that, my lady," he said, and then knelt to give his son a hug. "Good night, Balder. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Papa," Balder murmured and kissed his father on the cheek.

 

Loki returned to his chambers, so tired he barely had the energy to undress before falling onto his bed, and in two minutes he was asleep. He didn't even notice when Viva came in and tucked a blanket around him, or when his kitten came to sleep upon his pillow, purring loudly.

As night drifted down over Asgard, Thor carried Jane to her bed. "How are you, love?"

"I feel . . . okay now," she muttered. "Just tired. Like I've run up a mountain and back. But it's a good kinda feeling." She gave him a sweet smile.

His answering smile made her feel safe and even as lassitude swept over her, she knew that she could sleep soundly without fear of harm.

Thor helped her undress, but no sooner had he laid her back in bed, she had fallen asleep, her dark hair a sharp contrast against the white pillow. "Sleep well, sweet Jane," Thor whispered, then leaned over and kissed her softly.

After one final glance at her, he slipped away to his own bed, sleeping peacefully till the sunrise, which dawned bright and clear . . . until Thor learned of Jane's plans to return to Midgard. Then clouds blotted out the sun and lightning crackled through the sky, setting birds and small animals scurrying for cover and scaring Leif into terrified wailing.

Loki jerked up from a sound sleep, his hair sticking up and all his nerves ajangle. Then thunder boomed and Axelle hissed and ran beneath the bed. From the hallway, he could hear the baby crying. Loki sensed instinctively that the sudden thunderstorm was not naturally occurring and he scowled and leaped from his bed.

"By the Nine, Brother! What in Hel is wrong now?" he snapped to the air, then suppressed a shudder as lightning lit up the room even through the balcony door.

He spoke a word and his green robe flowed onto him. Then he stalked away to confront his storm-calling sibling, irritation riding his brow.

As he strode down the hallway, his guards exchanged glances and Eirik muttered to Magnus, “Sweet Valhalla on a ski sled but I sure wouldn’t be in whoever ticked him off’s boots, not for all the gold in Fafnir’s hoard!”


	31. A Brother's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki speaks with Thor about what is bothering him, though all does not go as planned . . .meanwhile Sigyn and Viva talk also while calming down babies and pets.

Loki stalked down the hallway towards the source of the storm brewing outside, anger riding his features. He supposed it would have been more impressive had he stormed his way to Thor's chambers wearing his boots, but he had sprang from his bed in such a rush after being woken up by both the storm and his son crying that he had barely remembered to put on his soft-soled slippers. Thus, he stalked upon silent feet, like his cat, and if he had a tail in this form it would have been lashing.

He did not know what had caused Thor to conjure up this thunderstorm, but whatever the reason it had woken his seven-month-old son and frightened him. If he had not been sure that Sigyn could calm Leif down, Loki would not have gone to confront Thor first. But he trusted the lass to soothe his son, Sigyn had a way with wounded animals and children that was almost mystical. He cocked an ear, listening, and found he could barely hear Leif now, even though he was only five feet from the baby's room.

Loki sucked in a breath and continued until he reached Thor's chamber. "Is he there?" he demanded of his brother's guards.

"No, My Prince," answered one.

"I think he is on the terrace by the garden," the other said helpfully.

"My thanks," Loki said shortly, and then continued on towards the terrace that led out into the gardens. Rain lashed the windows and lighting crackled through the air, lighting up the sky as if it were daylight. It was immediately followed by a huge clap of thunder that seemed to shake the palace.

Loki gritted his teeth. _Thor, you bloody overdramatic fool!_

As he approached the terrace, moving silently through the dining hall, which was empty, he saw Thor standing just in front of the open double doors, unmindful of the tempest. Tiny sparks of lightning crackled about him, and the wind blew his hair into a nest of tangles, but the God of Thunder paid no heed to the chaos he had called with his powers.

Clenching his jaw, Loki strode forward and clasped Thor's shoulder, spinning him around. "Thor! Yggdrasil's Roots, will you quit having a damned tantrum? You woke the baby—and me—out of a sound sleep!"

Thor blinked, his cerulean eyes glowing with eldritch power. An instant later the rain slowed and his eyes took on a near normal cast. "Loki? Why aren't you in bed?"

Loki fought to keep from gaping. "Excuse me? Your blasted storm woke me up! Not to mention my son!" His tone was sharp as one of his daggers.

"It did? I didn't think . . ." his brother began.

"That's your whole problem, Brother!" Loki snapped. "You never think—you just react! _Then_ you think!"

Thor glared at him angrily. "Don't be so high and mighty, Loki! You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand?" Loki asked, crossing his arms over his chest and giving Thor a stern look.

"Anything," Thor declared petulantly.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Are you drunk again?"

"No! I wish I was though," the Thunder God said despondently. In the distance, thunder boomed.

"Are you sure? Because you act like it."

"Shut up!" his brother cried. "Just go back to sleep, you damned cranky pain in the arse!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Thor," Loki warned icily. "Now control yourself before one of those lightning strikes hits the palace. Mother will be furious if you damage the roof like you did when we were children."

Thor scowled, but began to reign in his power. "Why do you have to remember everything?"

"It's one of the curses of being intelligent," Loki snorted. As the storm began to calm, Loki asked, "What's got your cape in a twist, Brother?"

Thor remained silent for awhile, as the wind slowly died down and the rain became a slow drizzle. Finally he answered, "Jane."

The Trickster Prince lofted an eyebrow. "You two have a fight? She kick you out of your bedchamber?"

"No. She's gone," Thor replied, a trifle sulkily.

"Gone where?"

"Back to Midgard. I brought her there myself."

"I take it you didn't think she should leave."

"She shouldn't have! You just finished removing the Aether from her. She should have waited. But she told me she was better and she needed to get back to work. She insisted that I bring her home."

"Did you ask her to stay?"

"Yes I asked her to stay!" Thor roared. "Hel, I asked her to marry me!"

Loki nearly fell over. "You proposed? Seriously?"

"Yes," Thor's jaw clenched.

"And . . .?"

"She turned me down." His brother growled.

"Oh. I can see why that would upset you," Loki murmured. He patted his brother's shoulder. "Did she say why?"

"She said that she wasn't ready for commitment. That she valued her independence and she wasn't ready to become a princess. That she just needed to go home and pick up where she left off."

Loki gave him a sympathetic glance.

The big warrior sighed. "I don't understand, Loki. She seemed happy here. She liked being with Mother and even Viva. She wanted to learn about our technology too. I thought . . . I thought we would have more time together . . . and instead I go to fetch her to breakfast and find her packing!"

"Packing? What did she have to pack?"

"One small suitcase," Thor said through gritted teeth.

"Did she say she was sorry?"

"She apologized for not wanting to marry me," he grunted.

Loki nodded, his clever brain thinking. "Thor, I know you don't want to hear this but—maybe this was for the best. I think Jane needed to go home and clear her head. You ever stop and think that she might be a bit afraid after everything that's happened to her? I mean she is possessed by some alien magic, goes through a battle where certain people are trying to kill her, and has to try and adjust to a world that is so far advanced technologically and magically that it's mindboggling. Maybe she was feeling overwhelmed and just wanted some peace and quiet. After all, it's not everyday that someone attempts to kill you for a tiny red rock."

Thor clenched a fist. "She would have adjusted."

"Brother, she is mortal. And you have to admit our family is strange. We're not your typical Asgardians."

"No, we're royals."

"Yes, and that comes with a whole set of responsibilities that Jane may think she is unsuited for. Her country has no kings," Loki reminded.

"She could learn! I could teach her!" his brother protested.

"What if she has no desire to be a ruler, Thor? Have you ever asked her? Or did you just assume she would go along with whatever you wanted?" Loki frowned.

"That's unfair, Loki! I . . . we talked a bit. Once. In bed." Thor admitted with a cough.

Loki facepalmed himself. "Blessed Yggdrasil! I meant a real conversation, Brother, not some pillow talk!"

"You're a fine one to talk, Brother! You can't even get up the nerve to kiss Sigyn like a real man, much less talk to her about anything save the weather!" Thor sneered.

Loki's eyes flashed. "She's a lady and General Tyr's daughter, not some serving wench!"

"Ha! You don't even kiss the serving girls!"

"Unlike you, I don't assume every woman wants me!" Loki shot back. "I show them respect."

"Respect? Is that what you call it? I call it fear."

"And I'm calling you an idiot! Mind your own business!"

"Why don't you?" Thor challenged.

"Because your little tantrum woke up half the palace! Fifteen hundred years old and you still haven't learned to control your emotions."

"Well excuse me all to blazes, Brother, but we can't all be frigid bastards like you!" Thor yelled. "Now shut your mouth!" He swung at Loki.

Only Loki was no longer there. Having seen Thor's anger building out of control, Loki simply teleported away. Then he stretched forth a hand and slammed his brother with a fist made of ice.

Thor flew through the air to land on his backside in the mud. He shook his head, dazed, and Loki hoped that one punch might have knocked sense back into his head.

But no such luck. Roaring, Thor surged to his feet, his hair plastered to his head, his eyes blazing and rushed at Loki.

Who simply blinked out of the way again, and Thor trampled a topiary giraffe.

Spitting green bits of foliage, Thor spun about. "Why don't you stand and fight like a man?"

Loki snorted. "And get pulverized? All that proves is I'm stupid, Brother. Like a brick wall."

Thor lashed out with a fist, Loki ducked, and the Thunderer's fist knocked the head off the statue behind him.

Loki popped up beside it and remarked, "Well done, Brother. You just decapitated our grandfather."

Thor panted, though some of the rage drained out of him. "Why don't you fight me?"

"Wrong question. Why don't you listen to me?" Loki scowled, indicating the smashed statue, crushed topiary, and trampled flowers. "Mother will not be pleased."

Thor looked somewhat shamefaced. "I know. She wouldn't want us to fight."

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked," Loki said with a rueful chuckle. Water dripped off his ebony locks and into his emerald eyes. His robe was soaked and his slippers were ruined.

Thor looked down at himself. He was covered in mud from the waist down, his tunic was sopping wet, his hair had bits of greenery in it and his cape had thorns stuck in it from the rose bushes. He rubbed his jaw absently, which had begun to swell slightly.

"You should put some ice on that." Loki said, deadpan.

"I'll live." His brother snorted.

"Here." Loki conjured a snow pack and held it out to his brother. "Put that on there. It'll bring down the swelling."

Thor looked at it, prompting Loki to walk over and press it to Thor's jaw, which had now started to turn a garish greenish purple.

"Oww! Loki, that's cold!" the other god yelped.

"Hush, you big baby!" the sorcerer ordered. "It's barely frozen."

"Maybe to you!" he grumbled but then allowed the pack to stay there. At last Thor muttered, "I apologize, Loki. Sometimes my mouth runs away with me."

"Very true." He gave Thor a sidelong glance. "Do you really think that I'm afraid of women?"

"No. I didn't mean it like that. But I think you're afraid to let a lady get close to you, because you think you're a monster."

Loki shook his head. 'No, I don't think like that. Not anymore. I know my true heritage. I just don't want to move too fast. Sigyn's a lady and I respect her too much to treat her as anything less."

"I see," Thor sighed. "And do you look at her with a lover's eyes?"

"I wouldn't call it lover's eyes, but I do... I like her company. She is bright and laughs a lot. She also is Gifted with magic, as I am. She loves animals and children as well."

"So, if the opportunity presented itself, you could see her as the mother of your children?"

"Don't get so far ahead, Brother. I don't even know if she likes me. And how did this go to being about me? You're the one who is upset."

"And I have calmed myself. I will take your advice and let Jane have her time to think things through. If we are meant to be together then it is meant to be. If not, I will cherish her friendship."

"That is very mature of you," Loki said with a sly smile.

"I can be mature when I need to," Thor said with a proud look.

"Tell that to the garden." Loki smirked.

" _You_ started it!"

"I beg your pardon?!"

For a moment it appeared that the quarrel would continue until Thor said sneakily, "You must be getting slow, Brother, to fall for that one!"

"Why you-!" Loki sputtered.

Thor laughed and slung his arm about his brother. "Let's go inside before we end up drowned."

"I'd better dry us off first. Mother will have our hides if we drip all over the rugs," Loki chuckled.

"Aye. Remember the time my goats and your wolfhounds ran through the hall after that rainstorm . . .?"

Meanwhile, Sigyn was trying to calm a terrified Leif down. The baby was redfaced and howling, tears trickling down his chubby cheeks as she held and rocked him.

"Hush, sweet boy!" she crooned. "It's just a little thunder." Outside, thunder crashed and Sigyn winced as Leif screamed even louder. "It's all right. Your uncle is just blowing off steam." She then heard Sunny howling in Balder's room and groaned. "By the Nine! The poor puppy must be scared too.' She knew that animals often were petrified of thunder since the loud noise hurt their ears.

However, right then the green mage couldn't spare a moment to go comfort the dog because Leif was still howling like a banshee.

Suddenly the door opened and Viva stood there in her nightgown, holding a whimpering Sunny in her arms. "Do you need help?"

"He's starting to calm down. Did the storm wake you too?" Sigyn asked, patting the baby's back.

"That and I felt Loki's anger with Thor," Viva said. She stroked the golden dog, who licked her hand.

"Is Thor the reason why this storm came up?" Sigyn asked.

"From what I can tell from my twin's emotional state, yes."

"Where's Balder?"

"Asleep. He didn't even stir when I came in to get Sunny," Viva answered.

"That child could sleep through an earthquake!" Sigyn giggled. She relaxed as Viva projected warmth and calm at her and Leif.

Soon the baby was yawning and began to fall asleep on the young woman's shoulder.

Gradually the thunder and lighting ceased, and Sunny also calmed, falling asleep on Viva's lap. "I think the worst is over with," the Mind Healer said, yawning. "Loki has most likely calmed Thor down."

Sigyn nodded, stroking Leif's flyaway blonde hair. "Thank the Norns! Thor's temper can be frightening."

"Aye, but luckily Loki seems to know what to say or do to make him forget his anger," Viva pointed out. She could feel her twin was no longer angry and she smiled.

"Loki is very clever and resourceful," Sigyn praised, rocking Leif a bit more before she went and settled him in the crib again. She covered him with a light blanket, her eyes full of love.

"That he is," his twin agreed. "A good thing for a man to be." She cast the other woman a speculative glance.

Sigyn colored a becoming rose, and Viva could feel that the general's daughter was attracted to Loki, but was slightly shy when it came to making her feelings known to him. "He also has a kind heart. But sometimes he hides it because he has been hurt so much in the past."

"Very true," Viva nodded. "Loki has his problems, but he is working hard on overcoming them."

'I know about the nightmares and panic attacks," the nanny muttered. "My father suffers from them also."

"And they do not bother you?" Viva queried.

"No. It takes more courage to admit to your fears and face them than it does to fight foes on the battlefield."

'It is so, but unfortunately many of those who suffer do so in silence, believing they should be ashamed of themselves."

Sigyn nodded as she looked down at Leif, smiling.

"Prince Loki has nothing to be ashamed of. He should be proud of what he has accomplished. Any woman would count her lucky stars if he chose her as his betrothed." The general's daughter declared. "I would-' she broke off abruptly, recalling who she was speaking to.

"Don't let me being Loki's sister stop you from talking about him," Viva said as she felt her embarrassment. "You do like him, don't you?"

'Yes . . . I do. Very much," she admitted shyly. "I have never been . . .attracted to any man the way I am with him. He is witty and funny, and so handsome he could make a wood nymph blush. But he is also generous and kind. I know of no other man who would have willingly adopted two young children without being married. That is just one of the remarkable things about him."

Viva smiled and Sigyn moved the blanket over Leif's legs.

"But I am not sure if he has feelings for me."

"Well, you never know," Viva said with a sly grin. "Now, I think we should go back to bed."

"Yes, I just hope whatever was bothering Prince Thor will resolve itself soon. I don't like either of them being upset."

"Neither do I."

Viva and Sigyn left the room while Leif sighed and he placed his thumb in his mouth. Viva returned Sunny to Balder's room before seeking her own bed again, gently moving Kiva off her pillow.

Loki and Thor walked down the hallway as the guards looked at them and some of the guards smiled at the twigs which were still sticking out of Thor's hair.

"Thor, I need to tell you something," Loki finally said.

"What is it?" Thor asked.

"Viva and I are thinking about going to Jotunheim."

"Why would you want to go there?"

"We need to find out the truth about what happened to our mother."

"Are you talking about her murder?"

"Yes, I believe Laufey had a hand in it."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"And I would like to see if I can find the temple where Father found me."

"Why would you like to go there?"

"That is where my new life started."

Thor nodded as Loki sighed and he placed his hands behind his back.

"I do admit I am a little apprehensive about seeing Laufey again," Loki said while looking straight ahead. "The last time I saw him, I had led the Frost Giants into the palace."

"That was a lifetime ago, Brother."

"But it still doesn't erase what I did. If I hadn't have followed him into Father's room, he would have killed him."

They walked in silence when Loki brushed some hair out of his face and Thor glanced at him.

"Would you, Sif and the Warriors like to accompany us?"

"Safety in numbers?"

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Brother," Thor said as they stopped and he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder. "You need to remember something. No matter what happens. I will always be there to cover your back."

Loki felt tears in his eyes as Thor pulled him into an embrace and Loki softly laughed. They moved back as they headed down the hall then they stopped at Thor's room. Loki watched Thor open the door when he turned and looked back at his little brother.

"I will do as you say and I pray Jane will one day agree to marry me," Thor said.

"You never know," Loki teased.

"As you will never know unless you open yourself to Sigyn. She might surprise you," he said with a grin.

"Good night."

"Good night," Thor said as he closed the door and Loki walked down the hallway. His mind brought up images of Sigyn as he smiled and he walked a little faster.

As Loki approached his chambers, Eirik and Magnus saluted him. "My Prince, did you figure out the cause of the disturbance?" Magnus asked.

"I was wondering the same thing, sir," Eirik agreed. "It would seem you put a stop to it."

"I did. I kicked its arse," Loki said smugly. Then he went on into his chamber.

"Told you so," Eirik grinned, and the two laughed like a couple of schoolboys as the doors shut behind them.

Loki heard the laughing coming from behind the doors as he smiled then he shook his head. He went to change out of his damp pajamas and ruined slippers then got into clean pajamas and took a potion to prevent him from getting sick. Axelle crawled out from under the bed. He picked up the kitten and held her to his chest.

"He scared you, too, eh?" he asked and Axelle growled. "Well, it's all over now. Let's go back to bed."

He placed Axelle down, watching the kitten run to the bed and hop up onto the mattress. Loki got into bed, pulling the blanket up. He snuggled into his pillow. Sighing, he closed his eyes as Axelle settled on the pillow, purring comfortingly, and both of them soon drifted off to sleep.


	32. Journey to Jotunheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Viva, Thor, and their friends journey to Jotunheim to solve the mystery of Freya's murder. They shelter in a cave in the mountains and encounter two unexpected visitors!

The sun's first rays crept in through the gauzy green drapes and woke Loki. He felt Axelle sleeping on his chest and his right hand reached up, scratching the kitten's head.

"Morning," he muttered and the kitten purred loudly.

"Ah, you're awake," Ravn said, walking in the room and he went to set out Loki's clothes.

"Yes, I am."

"That was some storm last night. Was something wrong with your brother?"

Ravn had seen Thor when he got upset and Loki slightly smiled.

"Yes, he and Jane Foster have decided to put a hold on their relationship."

"She's gone then?"

"Yes."

"Well, I hope he can fix things with her. I rather liked her."

"Me, too."

Loki carefully lifted Axelle off his chest as he got out of bed and he held the kitten in his arms.

"I've heard rumors that you are planning a journey to Jotunheim, My Prince." Ravn asked with a questioning look.

"The rumors are true. My twin and I are going to investigate the death of our mother. Thor, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif will accompany us."

"How long will you stay?"

"Say at least two weeks. Could be more or less depending on the situation."

Loki set Axelle down by her food dish and turned to wash up in the bathroom. Ravn busied himself selecting a wardrobe for Loki and packing it neatly in Loki's duffle, which was enchanted to hold many things while remaining light enough to carry easily.

After he had dressed, Loki left to visit his sons and Sigyn. He hated leaving them but it could not be helped. He knew Sigyn would take good care of them along with their grandparents. Still, he wished it were otherwise. He loved his children and didn't want to miss a moment of them growing up.

 _Mother, you should be here_ , Loki sent and he hoped she heard him.

 _I wish I could be there as well_ , Freya sent, her mind-voice tinged with regret.

Loki knocked on the door just as Sigyn pulled it open.

"Good morning," she said with a curtsy and she opened the door wider so he could walk by her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Papa!" Balder cried, his little face lighting up.

"Da! Da!" Leif grinned with his two teeth, reaching his arms out for Loki.

Sunny barked and gamboled up to him, frisking about his boots.

Loki laughed, kneeling to pet the puppy's head. He walked over to the table, picking Leif from his high chair and hugging the baby. He inhaled the sweet aroma of baby powder and the milky scent of the baby, his heart contracting with love.

"Papa, Sigyn said there was a bad storm last night," Balder said.

"Yes, there was."

"I woke up, too, but I didn't want to get up and crawl in bed with you. Lars... He would yell at me and told me to go back to bed."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Once, he told me if I didn't I would have to stand outside and let Thor deal with me."

Loki scowled angrily even know he knew Lars was dead and he placed Leif back in the highchair.

"Balder," he said as he knelt beside Balder's chair and the child looked at him. "If you do get scared at night, it's alright if you want to go and sleep in my bed, I did that with my father and mother when I got scared."

"Ok, Papa," Balder said and Loki stood up.

"Now, I have something I need to speak to you about."

"Is there something wrong?" Sigyn asked and he saw the worry in her eyes.

"Nothing is wrong, I simply needed to tell you that I am going away for a time." Loki answered.

"Where, Papa?" Balder asked curiously.

"To Jotunheim. Your Aunt Viva and Uncle Thor will be coming with me."

"Can we go, too?"

"Not this time, scamp."

"Oh," he said with a pout and Loki smiled.

"How long will you be gone?" Sigyn asked.

"About two weeks. It could be more or less. Depends on how things go," Loki said.

"What do you wish me to do?"

"Just look after my sons."

"Can we go ride the ponies?" Balder asked.

"Yes, but I think Leif is a little too young to go riding."

"I'll hold onto him so he won't fall off."

Loki softly laughed imagining the sight of them riding together on the wee chestnut pony Odin had given to Balder, and he felt a sharp pang of sadness for not being able to see it.

"When will you be leaving?" Sigyn asked.

"After breakfast if possible."

"Papa, will you bring me a present from Jotunheim?" Balder asked artlessly. "And Leif too?"

"Yes, I will. As long as you behave."

"Yay!"

"'ay!" Leif said, clapping his hands.

"Will you like to join us for breakfast?" Sigyn offered and he nodded. He sat down next to Balder while Sigyn sat across from him next to Leif.

Sigyn set a plate in front of him and he helped himself to eggs, maple pancakes, and bacon.

He listened to Balder chatter while he ate and Sigyn fed Leif some rice gruel with applesauce.

"Papa, what is Jotunheim like?" Balder asked then he took a drink of milk.

"It's a realm of ice and snow, with vast forests and high mountains." Loki explained. "It is beautiful, but different from Asgard."

"Ooooo!"

"The people look like us, but they have blue skin and red eyes."

Loki made an illusion to show them what a Jotun looks like and he noticed how Sigyn looked at the illusion. She didn't seem angry or repulsed. She looked amazed.

 _Could she really like a Frost Giant?_ Loki thought.

"What kind of animals do they have?" she asked.

"Some are similar to those we have here. Mountain goats, wildcats, birds, yaks, reindeer, and dire wolves. Snow geese, sturgeon, and lake perch. Walruses, seals, ice bears, and white whales." He thought for a moment more, then added, "They also have magical animals like winter foxes, frost Phoenixes, and ice dragons."

"Wow!" Balder said.

"Ooooo!" Leif said.

"Can you bring home a winter fox for Sunny? She would like a friend."

"I don't think that would be a good idea. It's too warm here," Loki pointed out.

"Ah..."

"What does a Frost Phoenix look like?" Sigyn asked. He showed them an illusion of what it looked like, a large bird with a long delicate neck and snow and ice blue plumage that darkened to deeper blue on the wing tips and it had eyes that glowed a brilliant sapphire. It emitted a veil of frost and the feathers sparkled iridescently. Sigyn's eyes widened as she smiled.

"How beautiful!"

"Do they have good things to eat?" Balder asked

"I've never eaten there. But your Aunt Viva has." Loki mused.

"Do they eat snow?"

Loki nearly choked on his juice as Sigyn covered her mouth to hide her smile and Loki rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't think so."

 _Where does he come up with these questions?_ Loki thought.

After they ate, Loki hugged his sons and reminded them to be good for Sigyn and their grandparents and she followed Loki out of the room. She slightly closed the door as she looked at Loki and he tilted his head to one side.

"Thank you for looking after them," he said.

"Thank you for allowing me to do so," she replied.

"Well, I have to go."

"Uh, My Prince..."

"Yes?"

"May I have a hug?"

He was a little shocked as he nodded then he hugged her. She placed her head against his chest as she barely heard the beating of his heart, reveling in his touch, feeling loved and safe within his embrace. But then she recalled it would be improper if anyone saw them this way, and she did not want to start rumors about some sordid affair. So she reluctantly drew away.

"Safe journey," she whispered and he nodded. She watched him walk down the hallway then she sighed and she went back into the nursery.

Loki could still feel her in his arms, all soft curves, she fit to him like a key to a lock, and he could still smell her lemongrass and mint soap, it lingered like a sweet memory in his nostrils.

He made a silent vow to come home not only to his sons, but to her and he prayed the Norns would keep them safe.

He walked quickly into the main courtyard and he saw Thor, Viva, Sif and the Warriors waiting for him.

 _Are you alright, Brother?_ Viva sent as she sensed his nervousness.

 _Yes, I'm fine,_ he sent, walking to her.

Then why do I sense conflicted emotions coming from you?

_I'll tell you later._

She nodded as he looked at Thor and the others and he stood a little straighter.

"Are we ready to go?" Loki asked.

Their bags were all waiting for them, and all of them were armed.

Suddenly Frigga and Odin entered the courtyard. Three guards walked a few paces behind them.

They walked toward Loki, Thor, and Viva as they stood together and Odin looked from one to the other with a slightly longing look upon his face.

"Thor, Loki, and Viva, we have come to wish you well upon your journey. Know that you have my blessing in this endeavor, and I pray you return soon, for the palace will be empty without you. May the Norns cast their favor upon you." He then came and embraced both his sons and daughter.

Viva kissed his cheek affectionately, then she stepped back to allow Frigga to give them hugs also and her own well wishes. "Be careful. Sometimes when you search for answers to the past, you find more than you bargain for. But I will take care of Balder and Leif for you, Loki, until you return."

"Just don't spoil them _too_ much, Mother," Loki laughed.

"Now where would the fun be if I didn't?" his mother giggled. "That's what grandparents do." Her eyes twinkled.

"Just as long as I don't come home to Balder riding an elephant," Loki teased.

"Loki! Where by the Nine would I find an elephant?"

"Knowing you, Mother, if Balder wanted one, you would find it," her son smirked. He hugged her hard before letting her go.

He picked up his duffle and slung it over his shoulder. "Is everyone ready?"

At the chorus of "Ayes" Loki nodded, then he called, "Heimdall, open the Bifrost! To Jotunheim we go!"

Then the mulitcolred dancing lights of the Rainbow Bridge swept them up and deposited them in a realm far far away, the land of ice and snow from whence he came.

As the glare of the Bifrost faded, Loki shifted into his Jotun form, and the prickling tendrils of cold he had felt vanished now that he was in his birth form. Beside him, Viva had also shifted, and for the first time since their birth, they stood together as they had come into the world.

Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral stood in awe of their prince and princess as Sif smiled and Thor gave Loki and Viva a proud look.

"Which way do we go?" Volstagg asked as snow and ice crystals blew around them.

"As long as it leads to a lodge with a roaring fire, I don't care," Fandral said, shivering. Loki waved his hand and a heat spell moved over the Asgardians, removing the chill from them. Fandral sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Where are we?" Thor asked.

"This is Whistle Ridge," Viva answered. "I told Heimdall to drop us off here. This is about ten miles from the house I grew up in on Snowfall Mountain." She waved a hand at the dark forest of conifers, yew, and black oak trees. "That's Skagmir Forest. I used to help my mother bring travelers from the cities and traders from other realms there to hunt."

"Has it changed much since you left?" Loki queried.

Viva glanced about. "No, not that I can tell. Come, we need to take the trail that leads west about the ridge and along the forest verge. Then after about four miles, it will slop upwards towards the mountain."

Viva took point, inhaling deeply of the pristine air, which was clear with a hint of snow. Snow lay thickly along the ridge, but the Asgardians took out their skis and they all skied behind her, making soft shushing noises through the snow.

Jotunheim's twin suns, Varn and Solvar, hung high in the sky, but they did little to warm the frozen landscape. Viva used them to get her bearings, then settled down to ski, the wind whipping in her hair.

Loki was close behind her as he looked at the landscape and he thought how lonely she and her mother must have been, living here in exile.

 _It wasn't so bad, Brother,_ she sent and she gave him a hint of a smile.

_How did you know what I was thinking?_

_I saw the sad look on your face._

_I must be losing my touch,_ he sent ruefully.

 _You can play inscrutable magician to everyone else, Loki, but never to me. I'm your twin,_ she reminded him.

 _Did you have playmates your age?_ he sent, admiring the way the sun glittered off the snow as he skied past a drift.

_Not really. There were neighbors a mile or so away, but they were adults, trappers and woods guides, Skrymir and Aldi. But they taught me how to hunt and fish._

_Even though you were a girl? I thought Jotun were restrictive when it came to what was considered proper for a girl to learn._

_If I was raised as a noble lady, then yes. But I was raised in the mountains, and the mountain folk are different from the nobles in Vashti, she explained. On the mountain, it doesn't matter if you are male or female, so long as you can do what needs doing._

She skied adriotly around a sapling, snow flicking up from her poles.

He followed her when he noticed a large elk covered in snow prancing by some trees.

"Remarkable," he whispered.

"Yes, we will see more of them as we go deeper into the forest," she said.

"By the Nine!" caused them to stop when they saw Fandral lying on his back and he tossed some snow into the air. "Blasted things!" He indicated his skis.

"Are you hurt?" Viva asked.

"No, he is just clumsy," Volstagg teased and his hearty laugh echoed around them.

He and Hogun helped the Dashing Warrior to his feet and Fandral wiped the snow off his face and bottom.

"Now I am wet," Fandral grumbled. Waving his hand, Loki dried him off and they headed off into the forest.

"Thank you."

Viva saw the sly grin on her twin's face as Loki shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

None of them had noticed they were being watched. A pair of amber eyes and a pair of green eyes watched them warily, then two shadowy shapes darted into the trees, merging with the firs.

A short time later, Viva led them to a cave entrance. It was half hidden by a snowbank. They went inside and she placed her pack on the ground. She formed a glowing ball of light and sent it winging into the cavern, illuminating the stone walls shimmering with ice melt.

"We will rest here for a while," she said and the others placed their packs on the ground.

"Finally," Fandral sighed and Sif rolled her eyes.

"And here I thought you were a warrior," Sif teased and he glared daggers at her.

Viva gave him an amused look. "If you thought this was hard, wait till we start skiing up mountain."

Fandral's mouth fell open while she removed some sticks from her pack and Loki made a fire circle. Loki used some fire magic to light the sticks and they gathered around the blaze, warming their hands and feet.

"Perhaps I should make some tea?" Viva suggested

"I could use some tea," Thor said.

"Me, too," Volstagg said.

While Viva started making the tea after removing the teapot from her pack, Sif looked around the cave. Her warrior danger senses were on alert and she sat a little straighter.

The stones walls shimmered as Sif noticed the stalagmites and the stalactites seemed to be glowing.

"How do they do that?" Sif queried.

"They are self-illuminating," Viva answered as she poured the tea in the cups and she passed the cups around.

Nodding, Hogun sipped on the tea as his eyes darted around and he scanned the shadows for trouble. He had felt like they were being followed and he looked grimmer than usual.

"What troubles you, Friend?" Volstagg asked.

"We're being followed," the Grim One said.

"Nonsense," Fandral snorted, blowing on his tea. "No one knows we're here."

"Doesn't mean no one spotted us."

 _Is he always this jolly?_ Viva sent.

 _He isn't known as Hogun the Grim for nothing,_ Loki sent _. And, if he senses something is wrong, I would believe him._

Two pairs of eyes watched from the shadows as Viva removed some beef jerky and some bread from her pack and a soft sniffing sound filled the air. The shadows concealed them as the figures slowly inched closer, never taking their eyes off of the others.

Loki removed a small container of cloudberry jam from his bag with a mini spreader and put jam on his bread and bit into it. He sighed in bliss. "I'd forgotten how much I love this jam."

"What is that?" Volstagg asked.

"It's cloudberry jam," the Mischief God replied. "Made from cloudberries grown here. Would you like some?"

"Please," Volstagg said eagerly, and Loki handed him the jam pot and the spreader.

"Now don't eat it all," Fandral commented. "The rest of us want some too."

The sweet smell of the jam made the unseen watchers lick their lips and drool in longing, especially the smaller one.

The smaller figure stopped when the larger one pulled it back and a low growl filled the air.

"What was that?!" Hogun asked, standing up.

"It sounds like a wolf growling," Sif said, rising, and she removed her sword from the scabbard.

They started looking around as the figures slid out of the cave and raced into the trees.

"I believe we should leave," Viva said as they packed things away and Loki placed the jar and spreader in his pack. Thor put the fire out when they left the cave and Hogun took the rear.

"Look! Wolf tracks!" Viva pointed to the huge prints left in the snow.

"Dire wolf," Loki muttered.

"Are they all that big?" Fandral gulped. "Those paws look like the size of small plates!"

"Aye, dire wolves can grow to be as large as a pony. Some Jotun have tamed them somewhat and use them as mounts in the northern tundra," Viva told him.

"Odin's Good Eye, not me!" Fandral shivered. "I'd rather not become breakfast when it gets hungry!"

Hours later, the sun started setting as Viva led them to another cave, this one further up the mountain. Unlike the last one, there were no illuminating stalactites but the dim glow from the fire lit up the cave. The night sky was black with a purple edge and the stars twinkled brightly overhead. Loki stood outside as he looked at the stars and Viva walked to him.

"Where are you?" Viva asked and he glanced at her.

"I'm here," Loki said.

"Your body is here, but your mind...your heart...isn't."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To them, no. To me, yes."

"I'm... I'm back at the palace."

"Do you miss your sons that much?"

"Yes, but that's not who is distracting me."

"Is it the youngest daughter of General Tyr?"

"Yes."

"Do you love her?"

"I believe I do, but how can she love me?"

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I am a monster." The old excuse leaped off his tongue, despite all the progress he had made.

"Not this again," she said with a sigh. "You are not a monster."

"Maybe not, but I am broken."

"So was her father and she never stopped loving him."

"True."

"Now, tell me, what is it about her that you like?"

"She is like a fire on the hearth, that warms the cold and lonely spaces of my heart." He replied without really thinking about what he was saying. "She is the breath of fresh air which moves through the halls of my soul. The light which cuts through the darkness in my mind."

Viva smiled at her twin. "That's beautiful, Loki. What else?"

"She listens when I talk, not just to my words but on some deeper level. I cannot describe it any better. And when she looks at me, she sees _me_ -Loki-not the prince of Asgard, or Thor's little brother, or the broken magician to be pitied."

"She is wise and canny, despite her youth," Viva stated. Sigyn was about five years their junior.

Loki nodded. "I trust her with my sons and know she will always protect them and never harm them."

"Do you trust her with your heart?" Viva asked shrewdly.

"That . . . I'm not so sure of," he confessed. "My heart does not trust the way it once did, but . . . I would like to think that I could trust her with it."

"I think once you get to know her better, you will find you can."

Loki sighed. "Perhaps. She is also quite fair to look upon, though her beauty is quiet, like a meadow flower or a wildcat, not obvious at first unless you know how to see it. I overheard her once talking to Selwyn the kitchen maid and she said her sisters were roses while she was ragweed. But I disagree. She is no weed, but a brilliant fire blossom that blooms in the heart of the desert."

"Then may the Norns give both of you the love you deserve."

"Thank you, Sister."

They stood in silence as the stars twinkled overhead and a light dusting of snow fell to the ground.

They watched the stars together, Viva silently pointing out the constellations of the Mage, the Wolf, and the Archer, their breath curling in the air in misty plumes.

Loki nodded as he pictured showing Sigyn and the boys the same constellations in the future and he blinked the snow from his eyelashes.

In the shadows, the unseen wanderers watched them and one of the figures tilted their head to one side. They watched Loki and Viva go in the cave and the snow swirled around in small circles on the ground.

The two crouched outside the entrance, listening, until all the noise ceased and the only sound was hushed breathing and the slight crackle of the fire.

The cave was silent as Loki, Viva and the others slept and the fire flickered in the darkness. The amber eyes and green eyes shimmered in the firelight while the figures slowly crept into the cave and the figure with the green eyes moved to Loki. Small fingers untied the laces of his pack, rummaging through his things until slender fingers removed the jar of jam. Smiling, the figure opened the lid and scooped some jam onto a finger and licked it off happily. Suddenly the green eyes darted a glance at Loki and froze. The prince's eyes were open. His acute shifter senses alerted him to someone being next to him and he arched an eyebrow.

"You must be really desperate to come to me and help yourself to my jam," he whispered, sitting up in one swift motion.

He was surprised to see his would-be thief was a little girl. Her long black hair hung in her dirty face and she wore a fur cloak made of rabbit hide, a tattered deerskin tunic and breeches and rabbit fur boots. The girl growled at him as she held the jar of jam to her chest and something else growled in the shadows. Loki looked to see a dire wolf stalking toward him and he magically summoned one of his daggers.

The girl looked toward the dire wolf as she made some growling and barking sounds and Loki blinked his eyes a few times.

"Who are you, Cubling?" he asked in the tongue of wolves and she was surprised he could speak her language.

"No one!" she hissed and then bolted for the entrance. "Fenris, run!"

She raced through the opening, the great wolf right on her heels, and Loki threw back the covers and concentrated, blinking out of the cave, hoping to intercept the wild girl and her wolf companion, who appeared to be starving and in desperate need of a bath and clean clothing.

Moments later he reappeared outside the cave upon the mountain trail, and stood with his arms outstretched. "Easy, child. I'm not going to hurt you."

She skidded to a stop in the snow, her wolf companion halting protectively beside her. The child barely came up to the huge animal's black shoulder. "Liar!" she shouted, her green eyes glinting with distrust. "Men always hurt us!"

**A/N: so who do you think this wild child is? You get a kiss from Loki if you get it right. (smirk)**


	33. Wild Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki discovers the identity of the wild child who tried to steal his jam and in the process discovers yet another atrocity Laufey committed. The search for Freya's murderer begins.

 

"Who hurt you?" Loki asked softly in Jotun.

The child glared at him for a few moments, then replied in the same tongue, her voice rusty with disuse, "The king's men."

"Why? What possible harm could you be to them?"

She snorted. "I was born."

"I don't understand. Explain please." For a horrifying moment he feared this dark-haired waif with the grass green eyes might be his half-sibling, a bastard child of Laufey.

"I'm a half-blood. My mother Angrboda was Jotun, and my father Wolfhere Asgardian. According to the king's new law that makes me an outcast." Her small face twisted.

Loki scowled. Inwardly he cursed Laufey. Aloud, he asked, "Where are your parents?" He had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

She stiffened, as if bracing for a blow. Then she replied softly, "Dead, sir. They wanted my father to sign a paper . . . to divorce my mother and register me so . . .they said I was unfit to marry . . .or have babies . . .Father . . . he refused . . .told them to go rot in Hel . . "

Her fingers tightened upon the black wolf's ruff and Fenris turned his great head and licked her cheek.

"Then what happened?" Loki asked, though he knew already. He sank to the snow, kneeling upon the ground.

Her throat worked, her emerald eyes pools of desolation. "The soldier . . . called Father a miserable niding and they fought . . .then Mother came and she fought too . . . Father saw me watching with Fenris . . ."

The girl shut her eyes and heard again her father's voice in her mind.

_"Run! Take Fenris and go!"_

But she had been unable to make her feet move and had just stood there, clutching the wolf cub, watching in stunned terror as the soldiers cut down her parents.

" . . .I couldn't leave . . . not until . . . there was blood all over the snow . . .The soldiers laughed . . . they laughed and laughed while my parents died . . . and then when I turned to run, one of them came after me . . ."

Loki felt sympathy well up within him. "What happened next?"

"I got mad . . .then I just . . . wished he was dead and . . . something happened . . .some energy flowed out of me and . . . he died . . . Then I ran into the forest . . ."

Loki felt his heart crack. "And then?"

The rest of the tale tumbled from her like rapids over rocks.

"They hunted me . . . but I knew the forest and I hid . . . then night fell and the wild wolf pack came . . . and Fenris and I asked the Leader if we could join . . . and so we did . . . until this spring, when Fenris became old enough to star his own pack . . .and we left . . ."

Loki nodded. "How long have you been with the wolves?"

She shrugged one thin shoulder. "I don't know. A year. Maybe longer. I had seven winters when the king's men came . . ." She studied him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"My name is Loki . . . and like you once I too was an outcast."

"Prove it," she challenged.

Loki shifted into his Asgardian form, wincing at the bite of the wind and the chill of the snow. "See? Like you, I am a half-blood. Now whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with"

She hesitated a moment, then replied, "I'm Hela, Wolfheresdottir. "

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Fenris, my wolf brother," she answered. "He is the last of my father's breeding program. The king's men-may they rot in darkness-killed the rest . . . even Atalanta and her cubs." Two tears trickled down her cheeks. She dashed them away, not wanting to show weakness. She did not know why but her instincts told her she could trust this man . . . at least for now. But she did not want him to think she was a sniveling whiny coward.

Once more Loki cursed the soldiers for their brutality. He knew that some would say they were merely following orders, but the prince knew too that one makes a choice what orders they can follow, or will follow, and choosing to murder a man and wife for naught but Laufey's twisted prejudice, and hunt a child to kill her was disgusting.

He heaved a sigh. "I am sorry for your loss." He noticed her licking her lips and saw she cradled the jam pot as if it were gold.

"Are you hungry, Hela?" he queried.

Before the girl could reply, her stomach growled.

"Guess that answers my question," Loki chuckled. "Come inside and I will give you something to eat."

The girl followed him, glancing about warily at the others still sleeping. Loki put a finger to his lips and they tiptoed past the slumbering warriors.

Loki rummaged in his pack and retrieved some flatbread, cheese, and beef jerky. "Put some jam on the bread if you like," he urged.

She did so, then fell upon the food like a starving wolf, devouring it down to the last crumb and then licking her fingers, as if afraid that it would disappear.

 _The poor girl is starving_ , he thought in dismay.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?"

"Two days ago, Fenris and I caught some rabbits."

 _She ate them raw,_  he thought and watched Fenris sniffing Viva. A low growl came from the dire wolf and Hela looked at her.

"Who is she?"

"This is my twin sister, Viva."

"So, she is a half-blood like you?"

"Yes."

Viva, sensing fear and anger, opened her eyes as she looked into the dire wolf's amber eyes and she felt the anger coming from him.

 _Sister, do not worry. It's alright,_  Loki sent and she looked at him.

 _Loki, where did this wolf come from?_  she sent.

_He belongs to Hela._

Viva looked at Hela then slowly sat up and Hela crept closer to Loki.

"Greetings" Viva said.

"Greetings, milady," Hela said in a soft voice.

"Where did she come from?" she asked, looking at her twin. Loki told Viva Hela's story and Viva sighed, shaking her head. 'I have heard rumors, but I didn't think he would actually do it."

"Do you think Laufey made those rules because of his marriage to our mother?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Who is your mother?" Hela asked.

"Her name was Freya, but she had another name," Loki said.

"What was it?"

"It was Vanadis."

Hela's mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.

"I remember my papa talking about a woman by that name! He said she used to be married to the King!"

"She was married to him, but she wasn't anything like him," Viva said. "She believed in equality for all. It didn't matter if they came from Jotunheim or Asgard."

"What happened to her? Papa said she had died in an avalanche."

"She did."

"Oh," Hela said when Thor stirred in his sleep then he woke and sat up.

"Who is this?" Thor asked, looking at Hela then he spotted Fenris. "Odin's Good Eye! It's a dire wolf!"

"Where!?" Sif asked as she and the Warriors Three woke and they drew their weapons. Fenris came between them and Hela as Loki stood and he held his hands out.

"Wait! Put your weapons away!" Loki said.

"Brother, move!" Thor ordered.

"I knew it! I knew you would hurt me!" Hela cried when Loki noticed a black light forming around her hands and her eyes turned black.

"Hela! No! Calm down!"

"I won't let you hurt us!"

The black light grew thicker as Viva felt the panic and fear moving through Hela and a cold sense of death filled the air.

 _Calm yourself, Little One_ , she sent as she sent calming thoughts into Hela's head and Hela lowered her arms. Hela slowly slid onto the furs where Loki had been sleeping as Fenris gently nudged her with his snout and whimpered.

"She's just sleeping," Loki said in dire wolf and Fenris settled down next to her.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?!" Fandral asked, placing his sword back in the scabbard.

Loki told them while Viva covered Hela with a blanket and Hela sighed.

"By the Norns," Volstagg said, looking down at Hela. Having several children of his own, the Vast One knew he would soon die then let anyone do anything to one of his children and he felt anger bubbling up in his chest.

"He will pay for this," Sif vowed, placing her sword away and Hogun nodded, lowering his mace.

"No offense, but I agree. Laufey needs to be dealt with," Fandral said, placing his sword away.

"He will be. I assure you," Loki said.

"Until then, what do we do with her?" Thor asked.

"We will take her with us."

"If we can get her to trust us," Sif said.

"Aye, but she doesn't seem to like us," Volstagg said.

"She seems to like Loki and Viva," Sif said.

"Which means she will be your responsibility, Brother," Thor said and Loki nodded.

A few minutes later, they went back to sleep and Loki had slid down on the bedding next to Hela. He smiled when she had snuggled closer then she placed her head on his chest and he carefully placed his right arm around her.

 _She wields chaos magic,_  he thought before he drifted off. _And she must be taught to use it properly, so unscrupulous people don't try and make her become a magical assassin._

Ordinary folk often made the mistake of assuming that chaos magic was evil, when in fact it was merely the opposite of healing magic and green magic. Death and life were two sides of the same coin, like chaos and order, and you needed both kinds of magic to balance each other out.

Magic, in and of itself, was not evil, it was the practitioner who made it so, by choosing how they used it. Used selfishly, for gain, or cruelly to harm, or for power, to rule and subjugate others, made a dark mage. Magic that coerced and tortured was dark, but though chaos magic killed, it was not hateful or prejudiced. It simply was the opposite of life magic, such as Sigyn wielded.

Loki drifted off to sleep and when he woke, the sun's rays were peeking into the cave entrance.

Loki sat up and saw Thor and Volstagg drinking some mead from their cups beside the fire. He saw that Hela was no longer beside him. "Where's Hela?"

"Viva and Sif took her back into the cave to have a bath in some hot springs Viva knew about." Thor replied.

"Where is Fenris?"

"He is guarding the entrance to the tunnel. Hogun and Fandral went hunting," Volstagg said as he took a sip of mead then sighed. "By the Nine, as a father, I cannot express how angry I am at the moment. To have a child watch their parents being killed and laughing about it,"

"They also hunted her like a beast," Loki recalled hotly.

"Aye, it was only through the grace of the Norns that she found a way to survive."

"True. Those wolves could have rejected her and Fenris," Thor said with a nod.

"Yes, but it's an odd thing. Despite their fierceness, dire wolves protect the young. Fenris was a cub and so was Hela to them. Thus they became Pack." Loki explained.

Fenris, Hogun and Fandral walked to the fire as the two warriors dropped the dead rabbits on the ground and Fenris sniffed the furs where Hela was sleeping.

"She is taking a bath," Loki said in dire wolf and Fenris sniffed the air then ran off.

"So, which one of you is going to skin and cook these?" Fandral asked.

"You caught them. You skin and cook them," Volstagg teased and Fandral gasped.

"And ruin my hands?!"

"Dandy! You whine worse than a little girl!" Thor snorted.

Hogun picked up one of the rabbits as he lightly slammed it against Fandral's chest and the Dashing One sighed, sitting down near the fire.

Loki rolled his eyes and pulled a slender knife from his pouch and began skinning the second rabbit neatly. When he was finished he rubbed salt and herbs upon it and spitted it on a long stick to roast over the fire.

Fandral removed his knife as he skinned the rabbit Hogun had given him and Loki showed him how to season the rabbit before he placed the rabbit on the stick then placed it over the fire.

"Ah, you're awake!" Viva said as Loki saw her, Sif and a now clean Hela walking towards them and Hela ran to him. He held her on her lap as she looked at the rabbit roasting on the spit and she smiled.

"Are you hungry, Little Wolf?" Loki asked.

"Yes!" Hela said with a nod. Hogun had tossed one of the rabbits to Fenris as she watched her friend eat and Loki noticed the look in her eyes.

"She hasn't eaten cooked food in so long," he thought and he sighed.

"I remember Father cooking like that when we took the sled team out for a run."

"So you would eat roast rabbit?"

"Yes!"

After the rabbits were cooked, they started eating and Loki helped Hela put some of the jam on some bread. The girl bit into the sweet bread with relish. "Mother used to make this every summer. I would help pick the berries."

"I used to do that too," Viva smiled. "Only sometimes I would eat more than I picked."

"What did your father do?" Volstagg asked.

"He raised sled wolves. To sell and train to race."

"Did any of his wolves win races?" Sif asked.

"Yes. Fenris' father...," she said then paused as tears appeared in her eyes. "He was a champion."

"What was the wolf's name?" Fandral asked.

"It was Winter Wind."

"By the Nine! I remember seeing him race! It was like watching the wind!"

Hela recalled those long ago days with startling clarity. "They were the Days of Sunshine. We were happy then. Before THEY came." She could still hear Angrboda's laugh as Wulfhere wrapped his arms about her and kissed her.

"Do not let anger destroy those memories," Viva said, sending comforting thoughts into Hela's mind.

Nodding, Hela ate some more rabbit as she sipped on the warm goat milk Loki had poured into a cup then she looked questioningly at Loki.

"Do you know how I killed that man?" She had a feeling he would know if anyone did.

Loki nodded gravely. "Yes. You used a form of magic, darling. Chaos magic."

"Chaos...magic?"

"That's right. It's the opposite of green magic. Green magic gives life and makes things grow. Chaos magic takes it away."

"Why do I have it?"

"Well, you were born with it. The same as any mage. Just like Viva and I have the Gift too."

"You use Chaos magic?"

"No. Yours is a rare Gift. I can use fire and ice magic though as well as illusions and transformation magic and enchantments. And Viva is an Empath and Mind Healer as well as being able to use frost magic like me."

"My brother is a master magician," Thor informed the child.

"But why does my magic kill people?" Hela asked.

"It is the nature of your Gift to end life. But you don't have to use it to kill people," Loki told her. "If you know how, you can use it to knock someone unconscious instead."

"Will you teach me?"

"I shall. But you must promise me to never use your magic without my permission unless you are defending yourself or ones you love. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Then I will teach you," Loki agreed and he ruffled her now clean hair.

 _Uh, Brother, we need to discuss what we're going to do with her once we get to Laufey's castle_ , Thor sent and Loki looked at him.

_Yes, I am aware of that. But first we have to find the mountain pass where Mother was killed. Try and see if anything remains of an evil influence that I can pick up on to trace the killer._

Nodding, Thor sipped on the mead and they finished their meals.

"I think we should be going," Thor said, standing and Hela looked at Loki.

"Where are we going?" Hela asked.

"We're going to the mountain pass where our mother died," Loki said.

"Why?"

"We need to see if it truly was an accident."

They put out the fire and strapped on their skis. Sif looked at Hela and frowned. "Loki, she has no skis. How will she keep up with us?"

"That's easy!" the girl giggled. "I'll ride!" They stared as the eight-year-old nimbly sprang onto Fenris' back and clung like a leech.

"Yggdrasil's Roots! You're a wolf rider!" Volstagg laughed.

"Yeah! It's fun!"

Viva led the way outside and back up the mountain, with everyone following her and Fenris and Hela loping alongside.

The snow blew around them as they headed deeper into the forest when they came to the trail which lead up the side of the mountain and Fandral sighed.

"Wonderful," he whispered. They started up the trail as the wind whipped around them and Fenris sniffed the ground, finding them safe places to ski.

"How do you know where you are going?" The blonde warrior asked Viva. "It all looks the same."

"Not to me. I know my way around the mountain blindfolded. The same as you know all the streets of the Golden City."

There was a slight catch to her voice and Loki sensed sorrow and nostalgia coming from her.

Loki skied closer as she gave him a sad grin and he brushed his fingers against hers.

She focused on the trail and thought that some memories not even time could erase.

Finally, they came to the pass where the accident happened and large chunks of ice and snow were piled on the ground.

Loki slowly skied to the large chunks of ice and snow and his heart felt heavy in his chest.

"Mother," he whispered and he placed his hand on a chunk of ice.

Viva came to stand next to him, her hand closing over his. "I ever came back here after it happened. I couldn't . . . and I didn't knew back then she was murdered. A week after I had the funeral I left for Asgard. She left instructions in her will for me to sell the house and do so so my father didn't try to force me into an arranged marriage or take my inheritance she left me." She exuded a cold rage as she spoke.

Abruptly she shifted her form into a white and silver snow falcon and flew high overhead the scene of the "accident", trying to spot any kind of clue from the air.

Her keen raptor gaze searched the snowy landscape, looking for anything odd or out of place but she could see nothing save ice and snow and rocks, which lay as they had fallen from their tumble down the mountainside.

Viva tried to imagine her mother's terror as she saw the avalanche sliding towards her and then the pain afterwards, as she lay broken and buried in the snow before losing consciousness. She felt fury flame in her breast and she vowed silently to find Freya's murderer and make whoever it had been pay.

But how would she do that when the trail was centuries old? She gave a low cry of frustration and spiraled around the mountain.

Meanwhile, Hela was staring with uncanny concentration at the spot where Freya had been buried. Even though she had never known her in life,, she could feel uneasiness and a sense of death about this spot. Something told her the death had not been a natural one. Following her instincts, she climbed easily on top of a snowy caked boulder and stared upwards towards a ledge far above. The ledge was not noticeable from where Loki was standing but the rock gave Hela height and she could tell the ledge was one that ran about the mountain, just wide enough for someone to crouch upon.

Someone could have stood there and caused the snow to fall, she thought. No sooner had she focused on the ledge then she felt a stirring in the air and a sense of malevolence and violence, almost like an echo of the person who had last been upon the ledge, looking down at the pass where Freya had been skiing. The sense of hate and violence was so strong that she trembled, making Fenris growl up at her.

"I'm all right," she called back in dire wolf.

"Why is the wolf growling?" Fandral asked nervously.

"Maybe he sees a ghost!" Hogun teased.

"Or he's hungry," Volstagg added, grinning.

Fandral shuddered and glared at him. "Very funny. If he is, he'll start with you, O Vast One. You have the most meat on your bones."

"Hush! I'm trying to think!" Loki snapped. He was trying to concentrate and see if he could feel any influences of anger or other emotion around the crime scene, but the others had broken his concentration.

Suddenly a small hand tugged on his sleeve. He looked down to see Hela giving him a nervous look. "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing something amiss.

"I . . . felt something on that ledge up above." She pointed.

"What ledge?" Loki asked then he followed where she indicated and saw it.

"Up there. I feel . . .a shadow . . . all dark and cold and dangerous . . ."

"What else?" Loki whispered.

"It was angry . . . and it hated . . .I think it killed whatever or whoever it saw . . ." Hela hissed, trembling harder. "I don't know how I know that, but I do."

"It's all right, Little Wolf," Loki crooned and gave her a gentle hug. "Whatever you feel is gone . . . you just feel the imprint of that person's dark deeds. It can't hurt you." He supposed the child could sense where death had taken place, it must be one of the chaos abilities. He thought for a moment. "Hela, can you recognize this aura again if you felt it?"

She considered, finally she nodded. "Yes. I don't like the way it makes me feel, all dark and hateful, but I would know it again if I felt it."

Loki looked pleased. "Good." He sent to Viva, telling her what Hela had learned.

Soon his twin joined him, shifting back into her Jotun form. "Can you tell what this shadow person looked like?" she queried.

Hela shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. It doesn't show me who he was, just the way he felt when he . . . killed. He liked it."

Loki's mouth tightened. "An assassin most likely," he muttered to Viva. Then he looked down at the child beside him. He disliked what he was about to do but he had no choice. "Hela, do you think you can follow the shadow feelings this person left?"

"You mean track them like prey?"

"Yes, exactly like that, but with your mind," he said approvingly.

"I can try, Loki."

"Are you sure this is wise, Brother?" Viva asked.

"Wise? No. But what else do we have to go on?" Loki sighed and spread his hands.

"Whatever happens we will protect the child," Thor said stoutly.

The others agreed.

"So be it," Viva acquiesced.

"Can you tell us where the evil shadow went?" Hogun asked.

Hela nodded. "I can, milord. It went-thataway." She pointed to the opposite side of the mountain.

"What lies there?" Volstagg asked Viva.

"Klicktikat Pass," Viva responded. "It also leads to the main road to the capital."

"Then if that's where we are headed, let's go," Loki said impatiently, and they followed Viva as she showed them a way to get to the pass and from there on they followed Hela on Fenris as the child tracked the evil influence northwest towards the capital of Vashti.

They had been skiing for only twenty minutes when both of the twins and Hela all stopped and stared up at the sky. It was a leaden gray color and thick clouds blotted out the suns. "There's a storm coming," Viva announced, just as the wind picked up and blew across the frozen tundra with a howl.

Fenris howled in warning.

"We'd better find shelter," Loki said, tugging his cape tighter about him. He looked about, scanning for any kind of place they could be away from the wind and the snow that had begun to fall in silent flakes.

"I know where we are," Viva stated. "Come, we can ask to use Skrymir and Aldi's guest house or even the barn."

She began to ski rapidly downhill through a copse of silver birch, while the snow started to fall swiftly about her, her companions trailing her like lost souls.


	34. A Sudden Illness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Asgard, baby Leif falls ill unexpectedly. Can Sigyn figure out why, before it's too late?

_Asgard_

_The Golden Palace:_

Sigyn hummed as she rocked Leif to and fro, her strawberry blond curls glinting with an auburn tinge in the flickering firelight from the hearth. The baby on her shoulder, wrapped in a light mint green blanket and darker sleeper, his tiny foot sticking out, was nearly half-way into dreamland. Lulled by the motion of the rocking chair, Sigyn yawned, feeling Leif's soft breath upon her neck. To keep herself awake, she began to sing an old song she had learned from Alba, her grandmother.

_"Over the hills and far away,_

_I met my love on a summer's day_

_Over the hills and far away,_

_I pledged my heart in hopes he would stay,_

_But his duty called, to fight in a far-off place,_

_And I wept at his parting, and kissed his face,_

_Over the hills and far away,_

_I waved goodbye on a summer's day,_

_For a soldier's honor, he went into the fray,_

_Leaving me to wait on the windswept quay,_

_Remembering his sweet smile and the love in his eyes,_

_As the heather bloomed and the seabirds cried,_

_Over the hills and far away . . ."_

Sigyn smiled as she sang, and felt the babe relax in her arms, drifting into a deep slumber. She knew many such songs, laments of those who had lost their beloved to war or those pining for those who had gone off to battle, for such were the songs soldiers sang around the campfires or in the mead hall of an evening. As an officer's daughter, she had grown up with them, hearing them as she sat on her father's knee or was being tucked into bed by her mother.

Though the content of the songs was often sad, they were also beautiful melodies, and they spoke of a truth that all soldiers knew—life was short and so best to seize the moment when they could, and to never take happiness for granted, for it could be gone in an instant. Death was a soldier's old friend, according to her father.

The general's daughter smiled at the sleeping prince, and placed a kiss upon his soft cheek before she laid him in his crib. Now that he was down for a nap, she thought she might take a stroll around the gardens, for soon the days would turn from warm to cold, and she wanted to take advantage of the nice weather when she could.

She nodded at the guards posted outside the bedroom door, then walked down to Balder's room. She knew the older prince would enjoy a chance to run about outside, he enjoyed being among nature as much as she did.

She imagined the wind playing havoc with Balder's golden hair, and the child's sparkling cobalt eyes as he explored the garden, finding a shiny rock or a colorful rainbow beetle to show her. She loved the way the little boy was so curious and yet so respectful of the treasures he found in nature. In the month since Loki had retained her services, she had found herself growing to adore her two charges, they had claimed a place in her heart as if they were her own sons, despite some of her acquaintances warning her not to grow too attached to them, because eventually they would grow up.

But that time was far distant, and in truth, Sigyn nursed a secret hope that she might continue to be involved in the lives of the two little princes, especially since her attraction to their father continued to grow each time she saw him.

She knew that many ladies of the court were half in love with either Thor or Loki, and would sigh longingly or pretend to swoon as the brothers passed them. Part of it was because they were both criminally handsome, as Farmor Alba would have said. Yet another reason was because of their rank as princes of Asgard, they were considered the ultimate catch for a husband-hunting mama.

Sigyn was quite aware that was one of the prime considerations for a lady of rank, but oddly enough those qualities were not what drew her to Loki. Oh, there was no denying he was handsome and made her heart flutter and her breath catch when he glanced at her, but there was so much more to the raven-haired prince than looks. Her hazel eyes went dreamy as she considered them, momentarily lost in her musings before she opened the door to Balder's room.

As the youngest of three sisters, Sigyn was no stranger to the way a man could make a girl giddy and spin her about like a top, having seen her sisters act that way with their beaus before they married them. However, Loki could seduce her with his brilliant voice even more than his handsome physique, especially when he read aloud to his son before bed. She had never known a man's voice to be so skin-strokingly rich—like crushed velvet—with a soft purr like a great panther.

She loved to listen to his voice in the evening, the rich timbre making her quiver, and watch the way his hands gestured, his elegant fingers sparkling with magic as he used his Gift to bring bedtime stories to life. Most mages had graceful hands, it was nearly a requirement of their profession, to draw the runes. But a few did not, and they used ash rods or willow wands to draw instead. Sigyn glanced down at her own hands, which were slender enough, but bore faint scratches on them from her handling stubborn plants with thorns when she forgot her gloves gardening, and were tanned from working the soil in the sun. They were not the hands of a well-bred lady, used to needlework and serving tea, she thought ruefully, unlike those of her acquaintances. Once, mean-spirited girls at her school had teased her about them—once—but no longer, not since her Gift had shown itself—for one made an enemy of a green mage at one's own peril.

She recalled Loki taking her hand and kissing it, and the memory made her flush with pleasure. She had a few suitors before, but none that had ever made her feel what the Mischief God did, desired, cherished, and special. When other men looked at her, she knew they saw her title and her wealth and her position as General Tyr's daughter. But when Loki looked at her, he only saw Sigyn, and it was for that she loved him best of all.

Shaking her head at her own whimsy, she turned the handle of the door and entered Balder's room. "Good afternoon, My Prince!" she called cheerily. Balder was sitting at a low table, writing his letters, his small brow creased in concentration. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Balder grinned at her. "Can we hunt for a majestic butterfly?" he asked eagerly, setting down his pencil. Majestic butterflies were a species native to Asgard, they were large purple winged insects with gold markings like crowns upon their wings. However, they were shy and often hid when noisy children ran through the garden.

"I don't see why not," Sigyn said, coming to over to check his progress. "You are writing much better than yesterday, My Prince."

The little boy beamed. "Look! I wrote my name!" He pointed to where he had written "Balder."

"Excellent work!" Sigyn praised. "You can write some more later."

"All right!" Balder half-yelled. "C'mon, Sunny!"

The golden puppy lifted her head from beneath the table, wagging her feathered tail. Then she picked up her blue ball and trotted over to them, carrying the ball gently. She nudged Sigyn's hand, whining.

"Don't worry, I'll play fetch with you," the green mage chuckled, ruffling the dog's soft ears. Sunny gave her a worshipful look from her liquid brown eyes.

Together, the young woman and the small prince trotted out to the vast landscape called the Queen's Garden, which held beds of flowers of every description, from moondrops to sunflowers, night jasmine to feather orchids, frost blossoms to fire roses and everything inbetween. There were topiary hedges and fanciful bushes shaped liked phoenixes, dragons, cats, wolves, even a herd of dainty whisper deer, so called because they made almost no sound when they ran and were pearl colored with huge sapphire eyes. The perfume of the flowers hung in the air, and Sigyn breathed it in deeply, closing her eyes for a moment.

Sunny barked as Balder threw her ball for her to chase, and the golden puppy raced across the grass, snatching the ball, her floppy ears flying.

Sigyn laughed as she watched the little boy and the dog playing, carefree and happy, they reminded her of when she was a child and used to play on the lawn with her sisters and her mother's pack of hounds. Lady Elsa was a great huntress, and she had taught her daughters how to ride to hounds, and to bring down deer, elk, and birds with bow and lance.

That had been how Sigyn's eldest sister, Tyra, had met her husband, Lord Theovar. He had been a guest at their manor and had ridden with them on a hunt. By the time the hunt had ended, he had gone all starry eyed over Tyra, who had impressed him with her courage, horsemanship, and stubbornness. It also didn't hurt that Tyra had inherited Elsa's brilliant cerulean eyes and platinum hair and a figure that drew men to her like bees to honey. Of the three sisters, Tyra was considered the best looking, with her middle sister, Amaya, a close second. Sigyn knew she couldn't compete with her siblings in the looks department, but she found she could outperform them in the classroom, and she was the one who had inherited the green magic of her mother's family.

The green mage ran her fingers through her curly hair, taming it somewhat, and brushing stray strands from her eyes that had escaped from her emerald ribbon. She knelt upon seeing a small crocus trying to grow in the shade of a larger rhododendron, and used her magic to gently uproot the tender plant and then move it to a new spot where it could grow unhindered. She replanted it, and then coaxed it to grow with her magic, and the crocus shot up a foot and then leafed out, making three pretty pink and white blooms.

"There you go!" she told the flower. "Much better!"

By then, Balder had tired Sunny out, and the puppy lay panting in the shade of a yew tree. "Sigyn! Let's go hunt for majestic butterflies!" Balder cried eagerly, taking her hand.

Sigyn allowed the child to lead her down the many white stone paths in search of the elusive butterfly, which she had told him about the other day.

"Do you remember where they like to sip the nectar from?" she asked her young student.

"Umm . . . from the honeysuckles!" he announced after a moment of thought.

"Very good! Now, where can we find some honeysuckles?"

Balder looked about, then spotted some of the plants in a bed next to a round courtyard. "There!"

They quietly approached the pretty yellow flowers, and when they were quite close, they halted.

They waited for awhile, and Balder shifted from foot to foot, before they saw one of the butterflies flutter on to a flower, its delicate wings opening and shutting.

Balder gasped in delight. "Sigyn!" he hissed.

"I know. Now shhh, or else you will scare him off."

The boy became still as a statue, his eyes glued to the rare sight of the insect, and Sigyn whispered a spell to call the butterfly to her.

She held out a hand and the magnificent insect came and landed upon her outstretched palm.

Balder's eyes were round as saucers. "Oh!"

"Beautiful!" Sigyn murmured.

"How did you do that?"

"Well, it's part of my nature magic," she explained. "Would you like to hold him?"

Balder nodded, awestruck, and Sigyn whispered, "Hold out your hand, Balder."

The boy did so, and Sigyn gently placed the majestic butterfly on the back of his hand.

The boy stared and stared, and then giggled and whispered, "He tickles!"

Sigyn chuckled and then felt a wave of regret because Loki was not here to share in this magical childhood moment. But she would tell him about it when he returned home. She knew that the elder prince would not be dismissive or derisive of his son holding the butterfly.

The butterfly seemed in no rush to leave, and Balder might have gone on holding it until suppertime, but another palace servant interrupted them, and the startled insect took flight.

"Oh, my lady, come quickly!" called a middle-aged servant in the palace uniform.

"What is it, Griselda?" Sigyn asked the other woman, who cleaned the princes' rooms.

"The queen sent me to bring you and Prince Balder into the palace immediately," Griselda panted. "'Tis the baby prince! He seems to have come down with an illness!"

"What?" Sigyn gasped, her face draining of color. Leif was sick? It hardly seemed possible. "But I just put him down for a nap and he was fine."

"How'd Leif get sick?" Balder wanted to know.

Griselda shrugged. "It happens, young prince. Now we must hurry, my lady! The queen says sometimes these illnesses come on sudden like."

Sigyn, Balder, and Sunny followed Griselda back into the palace and then to the Royal Wing. After asking Balder to stay in his room so he didn't catch whatever Leif had, Sigyn hurried into the baby's chamber.

She found a nervous Frigga rocking the baby, who was dressed in nothing but a diaper, his little face flushed. "My Queen, what's wrong with Leif?"

"He seems to have a fever and he's coughing awfully loud," she replied. "I came by to check on him and found him like this."

"When I put him down for his nap he was fine," Sigyn began, taking the boy's temperature with Cool Touch strip. The strip turned red almost immediately, indicating a bad fever. "We need to bring his fever down right away. Have you run a cool bath?"

"I told one of my maids to do so, then I undressed him," Frigga said.

The little boy opened his eyes they were glassy with fever. Then he began to cough, horrible barking coughs that shook his whole frame.

Sigyn paled. "Norns! That sounds like the barking cough. But usually that is a winter sickness."

"I know. But some get it in the summer too," Frigga fretted.

"Where is Healer Eir?" Sigyn queried.

"She is away on her yearly pilgrimage to the outlying cities of the realm. And I am hesitant to summon her back for what might only be a mild sickness, since those people often don't see a Healer for a year or more. I spoke with Healer Kendra, she said to do what you suggested, and also give him a syrup of red cherry bark."

Sigyn nodded. "I will get started mixing the elixir." She summoned her bag of herbs and began grinding the cherry bark into a paste which she mixed with water and a bit of sugar to sweeten it.

In Frigga's arms, Leif was whimpering and crying softly. "Shh, my sweet boy. Farmor will make you feel better soon." The queen stroked his soft blonde hair.

Sigyn looked up from where she was making the cough elixir. "Have you given him a fever reducing patch, My Queen?"

"Aye. Though it must not have taken effect yet," Frigga replied. "He is still burning up."

"Sometimes it takes up to an hour," the green mage said, though the queen's words bothered her. The medicine should have begun reducing the fever in twenty minutes.

She struggled not to let her concern show, and then decanted the elixir into a vial and used a glass dropper to give it to the baby. Leif sputtered, but managed to swallow the dose. "Let's see if he will drink some water."

Frigga nodded, knowing it was important to keep the baby hydrated.

The two women bathed the listless tot in the cool water, and gave him water with sugar to drink, but he did not seem to be doing any better. Two hours later, the baby dozed fitfully, his fever rising and falling, and Frigga decided to call Healer Kendra, who was Eir's second at the royal infirmary, and update her on Leif's condition.

Suddenly there came a knock on the door, and Sigyn opened it to see Balder and Odin on the other side. "How is he?" the king asked worriedly.

"He seems to be a bit worse than before, Sire," Sigyn admitted frankly. "But we are doing everything we can."

"Have you spoken to the healers?"

"Yes, My King. Healer Kendra has told us what we should do. But if he is no better by suppertime, we will bring him to infirmary," she informed him.

"Can I see him?" Balder asked, his small face wrinkled with concern.

"I'm afraid not, Your Grace. Because we don't know if this sickness is contagious and we don't want you to get sick too," Sigyn told him softly.

"But—"

"Sigyn is correct, grandson," Odin agreed. "We do not need two sick little boys. Come, why don't we play with your soldiers in the hall? My lady, keep me informed if anything changes."

"Aye, Sire."

Odin gently took Balder by the hand and led him away, leaving the two women to return to their nursing duty.

_Two hours later:_

The clock ticked inexorably upon the mantle, and Sigyn walked up and down with her ill charge, her heart beating fearfully because the little prince was no better. Indeed, he had begin to cough more and his breathing was now raspy. She exchanged glances with Frigga. "My Queen, I fear our remedies are not enough. Perhaps we ought to bring him to the infirmary?"

The queen nodded, her forehead crinkled with concern. "Aye, I fear you are right. But I do not understand why he is not responsive to our medicines."

"Perhaps the Healers may run some diagnostics," Sigyn said.

They bundled Leif up and hurried through the halls to the infirmary.

Healer Kendra took the baby to the examining room and placed the little one on a diagnostic bed. After a few moments, she pronounced that Leif seemed to have developed some form of the disease pertussis, also known as whooping cough. This puzzled everyone, for the baby had not been in contact with anyone who might carry the disease, since adult Asgardians could not get ill.

"You are certain?" Frigga pressed.

"Aye, My Queen." Kendra answered. "But we know what medicines will cure this."

The Healers gave Leif antibiotics and electrolytes and fluids to combat the fever, and Frigga and Sigyn left to go to the feasting hall for supper. But both ladies were so concerned that neither ate very much.

Sigyn picked at her dinner, drawing the notice of her mother.

"What ails you, Daughter?" Elsa asked, eyeing her youngest.

At first Sigyn hesitated to answer, unsure if Frigga wished it to be known that Leif was ill. But then she reasoned that it was impossible to keep such a thing secret. The servants would have seen where they took the baby and jump to conclusions. So she told her mother, "Prince Leif has become ill, Mother. The queen and I first thought it was just a mild fever and a cold, but he has since become worse and we brought him to the infirmary. The Healers have said the prince has pertussis. But they cannot come up with how he contracted such a thing."

Elsa frowned. "Such an ailment is a mortal disease." Her mother thought for a moment. "Did not Prince Thor's friends visit with Loki's children ere they departed?"

Slowly, Sigyn nodded. "Aye, they did. But surely you don't think . . .?"

"I am not blaming them but I know 'tis possible for mortals to carry the seeds of infection and not be sick themselves," Elsa said wisely.

"Perhaps you are right," her daughter swallowed hard. "Mother, I am so afraid that Leif will . . . that he might . . ." She tore a napkin to shreds. "Prince Loki would never forgive me if anything happened to his son!"

Elsa laid a hand upon her arm. "Let us not borrow trouble, Sigyn. We must pray to the Norns to make the baby well again." She knew also that her daughter's tender heart would shatter into a million pieces if the baby took a turn for the worse.

"I shall, Mother," Sigyn said resolutely. But she also resolved to read about the illness in her Healer Grimoire, and see if her magic could be used to strengthen the baby and drive the sickness away. _Please, Leif, you must get well! Loki would go mad if you died while he was away. And I would never forgive myself either._

"You should eat," she urged the younger woman. "It will do you no good if you exhaust yourself because you are not taking care of yourself."

Sigyn sighed and forced herself to eat, but the food tasted like ashes and dust in her mouth. When she had eaten half her plate she thrust it aside. "I must go and see how Leif is faring. Please excuse me, Mother."

She stood up, the scraps of the paper napkin falling to the floor unnoticed as the nanny hurried from the hall, to once more haunt the infirmary like a ghost at the prince's bedside.

Leif lay flushed and drawn in the little hospital bed, his small frame wracked with coughs.

Sigyn took his tiny hand in hers, fear congealing in the pit of her stomach at how frail it felt. Then she shut her eyes and began to pray.

The room grew silent, broken only by the occasional whirring of a monitor and Leif's hoarse breathing.

Sigyn found her head drooping to lie upon her chest as she slowly succumbed to exhaustion.

She was awoken several hours later by an orderly. "My lady, visiting hours are over. You must leave."

"How is the prince?" she asked automatically.

"No change," the orderly said, giving the baby a sorrowful glance. "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sigyn murmured. "I shall return to the palace now."

Once back in the Royal Wing, she went to check on Balder, finding that he had fallen asleep with Sunny on his bed. Someone, most likely one of his grandparents, had gotten him into pajamas and put him to sleep. Sigyn approached and kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, Balder. I pray your brother improves tomorrow morning."

Then she turned to leave, nearly running into Ravn on her way out the door. "Oh! Pray excuse me!" she cried softly.

"That was my fault, my lady," Ravn coughed. "I should have carried a glow lamp with me." He cocked his head. "How is Prince Leif?"

Sigyn told him, worrying her lower lip.

"I will pray he recovers," Ravn said sincerely. "Loki would be devastated if . . . well, I shall not tempt the Fates by saying it." He jerked his head towards Balder's room. "I hope you do not mind that I put the young prince to bed for you."

"Not at all. You are very kind," Sigyn smiled. "Thank you, Ravn."

"The pleasure was mine, my lady." He bowed. "And now, I shall bid you good evening."

Sigyn curtsied to him before heading over to her chamber. Upon entering, she found Axelle curled up on her pillow. "Oh! Hello, kitty." She gently hugged the purring kitten. "You miss Loki, don't you? How I wish he were now. I know he would be able to figure out how to heal Leif. I feel so helpless. Like I am wandering blindly towards a cliff."

She sat on her bed, stroking the cat. Finally, she decided to undress and get some sleep. But her sleep was restless, broken by terrible nightmares where she saw Loki weeping over a tiny pyre and she woke up with the sheet stuffed between her teeth to muffle her cries.

She glanced out the window, and saw it was early dawn, and she shivered recalling the awful dream. She resolved not to think about it, and she went and took down her Grimoire from the shelf, paging through it.

She settled back on the bed, reading, while Axelle curled up on her feet.

By the time dawn illuminated the sky, Sigyn had read about several ways to help combat certain illnesses. She had also read about how certain mages could conjure curses that mimicked diseases, but the curse, being magical in nature, would not respond to medicines like a real disease.

She froze. Could Leif's sickness be a curse?

But who would do such a thing to an innocent baby?

Someone who hated Loki, was her next thought.

She rose to her feet, and began to dress rapidly.

While she and Balder ate breakfast, Sigyn sent a message to the infirmary asking for an update on Leif.

When the news finally came her heart plummeted to her shoes. The baby was worse, and had been put on oxygen.

"Sweet Valhalla! How could he have gotten so much worse so quickly?" she asked the messenger.

"I know not, only that is what I was told," the man said sadly. "We are all praying, my lady. 'Twould be a horrible tragedy if we lost the baby prince."

Sigyn blinked back tears. "Keep doing that, sir." Then she gathered up her spellbook and thought, _I cannot just sit here and do nothing. The disease progresses quicker than normal . . . which may mean it is magical in origin. And only magic may fight magic._

A small hand tugged her sleeve. "Sigyn . . . is my brother gonna die?" Balder sniffled. "Like my mama did?"

Sigyn crouched and hugged the little boy. "Oh, Balder! I pray not, but that is in the hands of the Norns." She stood and said, "Why don't we go and visit your grandmother?"

When they arrived at the queen's solar, Frigga seemed pale and wan, though she put up a good front for her grandson, smiling and taking him over to meet some of her ladies-in-waiting, who made much of the child. Sigyn assumed the queen knew of Leif's condition, and whispered, "My Queen, I am going to see Leif."

Frigga squeezed her hand. "That is well, Sigyn. Keep me informed, please."

"Yes, Majesty," the green mage murmured, and then departed.

Gathering all of her courage, Sigyn returned to the infirmary. The sight of the fragile infant in the oxygen bubble, with only his tiny arms and legs sticking out, nearly caused her to start sobbing.

_Blessed Norns, no! Please, please . . . I pray thy mercy . . .!_

She bit her lip hard, preventing tears from cascading down her face. She must not give in to despair and tears. _Breathe, Sigyn! Breathe deeply and stop crying! Tears will not help Leif._

After several moments, she mastered herself, and reached out a hand to take the baby's. Holding the tiny appendage in her own, she whispered, "I'm here, baby. Right here. Don't give up!"

She bent and kissed the little hand.

Leif did not stir, and only the slight rise and fall of his chest told her he still breathed.

Then she drew in a breath and traced the runes, calling on her magic to identify any kind of curse that might be affecting the baby.

Green magic shot from her hands, filled with life, and surrounded the baby. Tendrils cured about his ankles and wrists, like new shoots from a kudzu vine. They pulsed softly, then turned yellow and then red, a sure indication that there was dark magic in use.

Sigyn gasped, though a part of her had suspected something was not right since Leif had first fallen ill.

She opened her hand and called her magic back.

The green tendrils withdrew, returning to her hand and vanished.

Now that she had identified the curse, a most insidious piece of dark magic, Sigyn could begin to unravel it and fight it. She flipped through her grimoire again, finding the chapter on breaking curses. She read carefully.

Finally she set the book down.

As a green mage, her magic lent itself to growing things and nature. She knew how to coax a reluctant plant into bloom and to fertilize soil so anything that was planted would grow. But one of her lesser known powers was an ability to heal and to break curses. Except she had never broken a curse of this magnitude before.

 _But I need_ to _do this. Or Leif will die. I'm the only one who can._ Her right hand clenched into a fist on her knee. _The Norns grant me strength._

She shut her eyes and recited the formula in her head, drawing the runes upon her mind and seeing the curse breaking. Visualization was an integral part of her magic.

_I can do this. I am Sigyn, daughter of Tyr and Elsa, green mage of Asgard. I must do this . . .because the alternative is unthinkable . . ._

She moistened her lips, which had gone dry with dread. Then she took three deep breaths and began to trace the runes above Leif's head and chest, they formed a glowing emerald trail in the air, interconnecting and entwining in the endless web that was life and light.

Once she had formed the rune web, she gathered all of her power and began to channel it slowly through the web, chanting softly,

"Nine for the nine realms, green for growth and light, by truth and magic bright, I bid the curse be gone! I, Sigyn Tyrsdottir, banish the darkness, for evil cannot live in the unwilling heart!"

And the life web flared a strident vibrant green, showering sparks down upon the unconscious infant, as Sigyn's magic battled that of the dark curse, fighting to break its hold over Leif.

She felt the balance of power shift as the dark curse responded, surging out of the infant and attacking her, a great shadowy snarling beast with reddish fur and infernal eyes. But her own magic came to her defense, and a glowing emerald falcon beat back the dark beast, locking its talons onto its face.

The black beast roared, then tore free. The emerald falcon screeched a victory cry and struck again, and this time the red beast cringed and shrank down to nothing.

Sigyn kept concentrating and felt the curse shudder beneath her onslaught.

Then it shattered.

She was nearly knocked out of the chair.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

The curse had been broken.

Her eyes focused upon Leif.

Who lay still beneath the oxygen bubble.

"Leif! You're free . . . open your eyes, baby . . ." she pleaded.

Her hand caressed his tiny one, feeling that the heat previously emanating from the baby was gone.

The fever had broken.

The stillness was broken by the shrill whistle of a monitor.

Sigyn began to cry.


	35. Snowbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blizzard strands Loki, Viva, and company in the house of two Frost Giant brothers, where they must conquer old prejudices in order to live peacefully till the storm passes. Back in Asgard, Leif's fate is revealed!

 

 

The snow blew around them in circles and Loki, Viva and the others could barely see a few feet in front of them.

There was a clearing through the trees with a large stone house. The house had a barn attached to it, and both structures were covered with snow, but they could see tendrils of smoke emerging from the chimney into the frosty air.  They slogged through the snow drifts up to the covered porch of the stone croft and Viva instructed, "Wait here!"

She banged on the blue painted door.

Fenris sniffed the ground when the dire wolf growled and Hela gently patted the soft fur.

"Is there something wrong?" Sif asked.

"He smells Frost Giants," Hela said.  Sif, the Warriors and Thor drew their weapons as they stood in front of her and the dire wolf and Loki looked over at his twin.

"Put your weapons away," Viva whispered when the door opened and she looked at the figure in the doorway.

"Greetings, Skrymir, my old teacher," Viva said. "Would you mind if my friends and I asked for your hospitality from this blizzard?" She spoke Jotun with the accent of the mountains she had grown up in.

 

Skrymir was around eight and a half feet tall.  He had white hair around the side of his head and a long, full beard.  His body was well-muscled and he had strong hands.  He wore a cape made of thick deerskin, a thick gray tunic, a belt held up his black deerskin pants and black fur boots covered his feet.

"Why it is _miti_ Viva!" he exclaimed happily. He used the Jotun word for "little". Then he looked her up and down and laughed. "I supposed you are no longer _miti_ anymore? Enter and be welcome!" He turned and called over his shoulder, "Aldi! Come and greet Viva and her guests." He beckoned to them. "Quickly, come inside! The wind is fierce today. The Frost Lady must be wroth with someone."

Viva stamped the snow from her boots and scraped them on the crouching mountain cat boots scraper beside the door.

They followed her inside when they heard footsteps and Aldi entered the room.

Aldi was as tall as his brother, but he had a full head of white hair and Loki noticed the tip of a long scar on Aldi's right cheek peeking out from the top of the beard.  He was dressed the same as Skrymir except he had no cape and Aldi smiled.

"Well, hello, _miti_ Viva!" he said then he noticed Fenris.  "By the Frost Lady, that's a dire wolf!"

"This is Fenris," Loki said in Jotun, walking to his twin.

"And who are you?" Skrymir asked.

"My name is Loki. I am Viva's twin brother," he replied, giving the brothers a polite bow. "Your hospitality is most welcome."

"Viva, you never mentioned you had a twin," Aldi said.

"That is because I was not aware he existed until a few months ago,' Viva explained. "When we were born, my mother was told Loki died. But he was stolen away by our father and abandoned to die in the Temple of Kaniire. I will tell you all once we are warm again." She gestured to the others and introduced them.

Hela hid behind Loki as Aldi knelt down and he smiled at her.

"This one is nearly as blue as me," he teased then he stood and walked to a trunk.  Opening the lid, he removed a small rabbit fur cape and he walked to her.  He handed her the cape as she wrapped the cape around her and he pointed to the fireplace.  "Go and warm yourself over there, _miti_ Hela."

Nodding, Hela and Fenris headed for the fireplace when they settled on the dark fur rug and the others went to sit at the large, dark wood table.

Aldi noticed Thor’s hammer and blinked in shock. Abruptly, he hissed, “You carry Mjolnir, the Jotun’s Bane . . . which means your are none other than Thor Odinson, Giant Slayer!” He reached for his bow hanging upon the wall.

Suddenly Loki and Viva came to stand in front of their brother.

“No, Aldi! Put your bow down!” Viva cried, alarmed. “He is not your enemy. Think you I would come and bring one who means you harm here?”

Skrymir appeared with his war axe. “Are you sure he does not hold you prisoner, Viva? The tales they tell . . .” He glowered at Thor suspiciously.

“Are always exaggerated, Friend Skrymir,” Loki interjected. “It is true my brother has slain many of your people.” He sighed. “But the same may be said of your people to Asgardians. There have been wrongs committed on both sides.”

Thor held out his hands, palms up. “Please, listen to Loki. I come in peace. What I did long ago, I did because I was a foolish and arrogant idiot, desperate to avenge a slight that I had no business avenging. I never should have done what I did and for that I ask your pardon.”

“Aldi, you told me once that one who judges hastily is one who will end up with trouble he does not wish for. It is so here. Thor is here to help Loki and I . . . as are his friends. I pledge you my word of honor.”

Slowly, Aldi lowered the bow. “Very well. Your honor, Vivienne, has always been above reproach.”

The brothers put their weapons away, but they were wary of their new guests.

Viva sighed and projected calm and acceptance, ensuring there would be no need to fight.

The brothers’ faces smoothed out and they slowly relaxed.

Skrymir went and fetched some spiced frost mead warmed in a kettle on the kitchen stove, and poured it into large pewter cups. The cups were nearly the size of a small bowl and the giant only filled them half full. "Spiced frost mead."

He also poured some goat’s milk into a tiny pewter cup and water into a small bowl and he walked to the fireplace, handing them to Hela.

"Thank you," Hela said and he nodded.

Skrymir smiled at her thinking she reminded him of Viva at that age.

Aldi took out some dark bread which was studded with walnuts and dried fruit and baked with honey as well as a huge round of yellow cheese. "Fruit bread and jarlburgen cheese." He told the guests.

Many thanks, Friend Aldi," Thor said and Sif and the Warriors thanked him as well.

The Jotun looked startled, perhaps not expecting courtesy from the Asgardians who had once regarded them as bitter enemies. But he ducked his head shyly and nodded.

Viva smiled. "I remember your bread, Aldi. No one baked so well as you do."

Aldi blushed. "I learned from Mirta, my wife, before she passed on to the Frost Lady's Hall."

"You have our condolences," Volstagg said.

"Thank you.  I miss her everyday."

They started eating and drinking the mead and Loki saw Hela looking at the food.

"Are you hungry?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Hela said with a nod.

"Then join us," Skrymir said.

Hela rose to her feet then she walked to the table and Loki placed her on his lap.  Fenris settled next to the table when Aldi set a bowl of rabbit meat down on the floor and Fenris sniffed the meat before eating.  Loki gave Hela some bread and cheese and she started eating. Viva noticed the look in her brother's eyes.

 _They're fine,_ Viva sent and he knew she meant his sons.

Loki nibbled a piece of cheese, finding it very tasty, robust with a slightly nutty flavor. The bread was rich, sweet, and spicy with cinnamon and cloves.

The mead was smooth with a slight tang of cloves and other flavors and Hela drank the milk from the pewter cup she had brought over with her.

"How long have you two been living up here?" Fandral asked, sipping on the mead.

"A very long time," Skrymir replied. "We were born in this house. But Aldi left to marry Mirta and lived for a time in the village of Skronsey in the valley. But I stayed here because as the elder son the land and house were my inheritance. My family has owned this land for generations. Since the time of Laufey's father, King Reinhold."

"Don't the two of you ever get lonely?" Hela asked.

Aldi grinned. "We are used to it. In the fall and winter we run our traplines and then bring our furs to trade down the valley come spring. In summer we bring the city folk here to show them the mountain and to fish and hunt."

"I bet this place looks amazing in the spring and summer," Sif said.

"There is no place as beautiful," Aldi murmured. "It is why I returned here after Mirta passed. The mountains called me back home."

Viva placed her hand on top of his large hand and Aldi smiled at her.

"So, Viva why are you and your friends here?" Skrymir asked.

"That is a long tale, Skrymir. But it begins and ends with my mother." She answered. Freya had been good friends with both brothers, it had been they who had taught the exiled queen how to survive in her mountain exile with an infant girl.

"We had heard of her accident.  Is that how you came to find your twin?  You wanted to find out if you had any other family besides her?"

Cautiously, Viva told them about the recent war with the trolls and Dark Elves on Asgard and how she had spoken with Freya's shade, who told her all the things she had never known.

"By the Norns," Aldi whispered and his brother nodded.

"Do you have any idea who might have wanted to kill her?" Skrymir asked.

"My first guess would be our sire," Loki replied, his eyes glinting with anger. "He would have had motive."

"Aye, we have heard news about him and what he has done."

"He sent...  He sent guards to kill my mother and father," Hela said.  She started sobbing as Loki held her and the brothers looked at each other.

 _"Kureshtin_!" Skrymir spat a curse in Jotun.

Loki rocked her until Hela calmed down and Fenris whimpered.  Loki handed her a handkerchief. She used the handkerchief to wipe her eyes and blow her nose then leaned her head against his chest.  His heart thumped hard and fast in her ear and she sighed.

"Be at ease, _miti_ Hela.  You are safe here," Aldi assured her.

"How when the king still rules?" she sniffled, curling up against Loki.

"'Tis said the king rules now only in name," Skrymir rumbled. "His queen Farbouti and Prince Byleist rule with the Privy Council."

 _Interesting,_ Loki thought as he sipped on the mead.

"This Prince Byleist?  Is he anything like his father?" Hogun asked.

"From what we have heard, no. He is more tolerant and mild-mannered than Laufey ever was," Aldi replied.

"Yet laws such as the registering of half-bloods still exist," scowled Viva.

"Perhaps such laws cannot be changed that quickly," Loki guessed. "Especially if Laufey refuses to approve the new laws. I'm sure that even from his bed he still has those loyal to him who will do his bidding. . . or what they assume his bidding would be."

"I know not what goes on in the palace these days." Skrymir coughed. "But if I know aught about nobles and such it is that once they hold power it would take an act of the Lady to get them to let go of it. It's seductive and destructive."

"You are right, Elder Brother." Aldi agreed. "The king and those who support him believe in the absolute power of the monarchy and the nobles over the commoners. They won't accept that such beliefs are no longer in vogue and the new generation is changing the old ways."

"Aye, my friend, Stark, told me once that power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely," Thor remarked.

“Sound advice," Skrymir said.

"We mountain folk are not ones to follow blindly simply because one fool wears a circlet of gold and has a big axe. We are independent and stubborn and much of what Laufey has done has been the act of a ram running amok in a garden rather than a leader of wisdom. They may make all the laws they like in Vashti but here the only law that matters is the Teachings of the Frost Lady. And she bid us to work hard and show hospitality and honor to those who deserve it and not because one man has more gold and a bigger army." Aldi declared fervently.

"I agree," Loki said, noticing Hela had fallen asleep against his chest.

"Come, I will show you a sleeping alcove to put her in," Aldi said, and Loki followed him through a door and down a hall to  a small room with a hide draped across the entrance. Inside was a feather-stuffed pallet with furs and a little table with a whale oil lamp.

"Thank you," Loki whispered.  He placed Hela on the pallet then covered her with a small fur blanket just as Fenris walked in the room.  The dire wolf settled down next to her as Loki and Aldi left the room and the curtain slowly moved back and forth.

 

 _You are such a good father_ , Viva sent after Aldi and Loki returned and they sat down.

 _I try,_ Loki replied, thinking how he would like to have the child come and live with him once this investigation was done. If she wished to.

 

"We have a saying in the mountains," Aldi murmured. "Love binds deeper than blood and heart kin is the same as blood kin. It is like that with you and the _miti_ girl, no?"

"Yes," Loki said.

The wind picked up, screeching like a lost soul, and snow lashed the windowpanes.

"No!" Hela shouted and Loki got up, running down the hallway.  He moved the curtain back to see Hela curled in the corner and Fenris growled.

"Hela, what's wrong?" Loki asked as he carefully walked over and knelt down in front of her.

"Someone is screaming!" she said, burying her face in her arms.

"It's just the wind, darling," he crooned. "Don't be scared. Nothing will hurt you here."

Loki moved her onto his lap as he rocked her and he started singing the lullaby he used to calm Balder and Leif.

"Sleep my little one sleep, tho’ the night is dark and deep, see the stars glitter in the sky, know that I am nearby, always here, have no fear, sleep my little one sleep, in the arms of one who loves thee best, now close thy eyes and rest."

 

The tune was an old Asgardian lullaby, that mothers had sung for time out of mind. Loki did not know how he still recalled it, but his facile brain remembered Frigga singing it to him and Thor long and long ago.

Hela yawned as she closed her eyes and he felt her body relax.  He picked her up, put her back on the pallet and Fenris settled back down next to her.

“Watch well, my friend,” he told the black wolf.

Loki's fingers wove a small enchantment, ensuring the child would sleep through the night till dawn no matter how loud the storm howled.

He left the room as the wind howled and he saw the snow falling outside the window.

"Is she all right?" Thor asked, watching Loki walking in the room.

"The storm scared her," Loki informed him.

"Old Man Winter is stirring up mischief in his cauldron," Skrymir muttered.

Viva grinned. "Mother used to say that."

"She learned it from us," Aldi laughed.

Laughter filled the room when the door slammed open from a strong blast of air and snow blew in the house.

"By the Lady!" Aldi cried as the air turned ice cold and he got up.  He and Skrymir stormed toward the door, pushing it shut and Skrymir placed a strong plank of wood in the slots in the door.

"There.  That's better," Skrymir said.

They heard baaing and bleating from the barn annex and Volstagg looked around. "Do I hear sheep? And goats?"

"Aye, that is where we get out milk," Aldi said.

"Where is the barn?" Fandral asked.

 

"Through yon door," The giant pointed to a large iron bound door. "There is a little passage  that leads to the barn so we can feed and water the animals and milk them in bad weather."

Thor and Loki opened the door and went down the hallway.  The baaing and bleating grew louder as they entered the barn annex and Loki waved his hands, lighting the torches.

The sheep and goats looked horrified as Thor walked to a large ram that was butting the stone fencing.

"Easy.  Easy," Thor said with his hands up in surrender and the ram bleated.

Loki saw two brown and white reindeer also in a stall, munching some hay. "These two are not bothered by the storm. Silly sheep, go to sleep!" he ordered, casting the same spell on the frightened herbivores as he had on Hela.

The sheep soon drifted off to sleep as the lambs snuggled next to their mothers and the large ram calmed down.

The goats bleated as Thor walked to them and he started making soft hushing noises.  He remembered how his own goats would get frightened by storms and he hoped these goats would obey him.

"No need to be afraid.  It's just the wind," he said in a soft voice and the goats looked at him.  "That's right.  Calm yourselves and rest."

One by one, the goats settled on the hay as they lowered their heads and soon they were asleep.

"Well done, Brother," Loki whispered.

“I only did what I would have with Tangjnostr and Tanngrisnr,” his brother replied, slightly embarrassed by the praise. “Then he whispered to Loki, “I cannot say how much I am amazed at how those two Jotun are like us Asgardians. I always thought they were brutes who would sooner eat us as look at us.”

“Do you see now that was wrong? All of those stories we heard as boys . . . most must have been exaggerated. Or perhaps some were true and some were not. Look at how Aldi and Skrymir reacted to you, Thor.” Loki said, leaning against the byre.

“Aye. They thought I was some kind of . . . killer. A monster. Just like I used to believe the Jotun were.” Thor hung his head. “They feared me, Brother.”

“It doesn’t feel very good now, does it?” Loki queried sternly. “Being feared for what you are?”

“Nay. I never understood, Loki, how you felt after you learned you were half-Jotun until today. And I am sorry I ever made you feel like a monster.” Thor apologized sincerely.

Loki cleared his throat, then said quietly, “We both were a product of our upbringing, Thor. But now we have the chance to learn more than what we always assumed. Now we can grow beyond the past and seek a new understanding.”

The Thunder God nodded. “We must bring this new learning back to Asgard, and make certain that our people know the truth about the Jotun. And by doing so we will create a better peace than any our father has ever wrought.”

“Just so, Brother,” Loki said approvingly. “But for now, let us rejoin the others. Before they think we have fallen asleep out here.”

 Laughing softly, they left the barn annex.  Loki waved his hands as the torches went out and he closed the door.

"Well, that was quick," Aldi said.

"Aye, it takes us hours to calm them when Old Man Winter arrives," Skrymir said.

Thor shrugged. "I have goats and they usually listen to me. Loki has a silver tongue and can charm the moon from the sky and his magic works on everything."

"Norns, I am tired," Sif said as she stood and stretched her arms over her head.

"So am I," Volstagg said with a large yawn.

"We have guest rooms for you to sleep," Skrymir said. "Aldi can show you."

Aldi showed them the guest alcoves, with Sif and Viva sharing one space, and Hogun and Fandral another. Thor shared with Volstagg and Loki had his own near Hela’s.  Loki stood at the window and watched the snow falling, heavy thick flakes that danced upon the wind like frost sprites.  He wondered if the boys were well as he sighed and walked to the feather pallet.  He slid under the furs, pulling them over his head, and closed his eyes.

 _Sleep well, My Little Ones,_ he thought before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

The blizzard blew itself out during the wee hours of the morning. But it left the stone croft and the yard buried in drifts higher than a man's head. It was impossible to leave the snug house, and so the Jotun brothers and their guests were snowbound.

The brothers explained there was enough food, water, milk and medicine for them to survive for a long time, but Loki wondered if there was a way to get rid of the snow.

"Tomorrow we will move some of it with our frost magic," Aldi said. "But right now the snow is too fresh. We don't want to cause an avalanche."

Loki saw Viva slightly shudder as he slid his arm around his sister and Aldi gasped.

"Oh, _miti_ , I am sorry!"

"It's fine," she murmured.

Volstagg helped Skrymir prepare breakfast while Hela peered at a game board set up near the hearth.

"What game is this?" Hela asked.

"That is King's Table." Aldi said. "It is a game of wits and strategy."

"Can you show me how to play it?"

"I can show you," Viva offered.

The Mind Healer recalled Freya teaching her how to play as a child, along with some card games when they were stuck inside like this.

"May I play?" Loki asked.

"I wouldn't mind learning how to play," Thor said.

"Of course," Viva said and they brought the wooden stools over to the game board.  Viva explained the rules as they started playing and she soon learned Loki was a great strategist.

They paused the game so they could eat breakfast and even fussy Fandral enjoyed his meal.

There was kithra porridge, made from a grain similar to Asgardian oats, with dried fruit and chopped nuts, stirred with cream and some cloud berry syrup. There was also large rashers of salt pork, fluffy goose eggs, and sliced cheese. Milk, tea, and mead were also served.

The sound of bleating and baaing came from the barn annex as Aldi looked at Viva and he smiled.

"Would you and your friends mind feeding and milking the animals?" he asked.

"Yes, we would be honored," Viva said.

"Wait!  We have to do… chores?!" Fandral sputtered. He looked as if Aldi had asked him to sacrifice his firstborn child.

"Aye, everyone pulls their weight in this house," Skrymir grunted.

"Fine," he sighed and Volstagg gently shoved him.

"Come on, Dashing One," Loki teased. "You can learn to wield a  shovel."

“Very funny, Trickster,” Fandral grumbled.

They all trooped out to the barn. Viva took Hela to feed the geese which were in a wire coop on the opposite side of the barn from the other livestock.

Volstagg and Hogun started feeding the reindeer some oats and grains as the reindeer gently nudged them and Volstagg lightly patted the soft hides.

Thor and Sif fed the goats as the ram gently nudged Thor with his horns and Thor laughed.

Loki watched Fandral as the Dashing Warrior yelped when a lamb bumped into him and Loki rolled his eyes.  Fandral glared at him when he noticed the tiny lamb in the corner.

"Poor little thing," he said while Loki walked over to them and he saw the water sack on the hook on the wall.  He checked to see if there was any milk inside as he handed the water sack to Fandral.  "What do I do with this?"

"Feed her," Loki said and he showed him how to feed the lamb.  Nodding, Fandral sat on the hay as the little lamb walked to him and she settled down next to him.  Fandral gently stroked the soft wooly coat then he started feeding the lamb the milk and he smiled.

"Look at that!" Fandral said with a look of wonder on his face.  Loki nodded when he went to feed the other sheep and Fandral scratched the lamb's ear.  "Good girl."

After the animals were fed and milked and the eggs were gathered, they left the barn annex and Fandral turned to see the little lamb peeking out from behind the stone fence.

"See you tomorrow," he said and the little lamb baaed at him.

 

"Seems someone has made a friend," Volstagg said, patting him on the back.

"At least she smells better than you," Fandral teased and Volstagg roared with laughter.

They washed up in the large basin of slightly warm water with some wintergreen scented soap before returning to the house.

"I am starved," Sif said.

"I wonder what is for lunch," Thor said.

"Let's go find out," Viva said and they went into the house.

The aroma of freshly baked bread wafted over to them as several loaves cooled on the counter along with fresh butter and cloudberry jam. In a large cauldron a savory stew of leeks, parsnips, turnips and mutton simmered.

"Are you done?" Aldi asked.

"Aye!" Thor and Volstagg said, but Hogun just nodded.

"We even got Fandral to feed a lamb," Sif said.

"Well, I wasn't going to let the poor thing starve," Fandral said with a smug look on his face.

"That is Mitte, she is an orphan. Her mother was taken by a yeti." Skrymir said.

"How horrible," Viva said.

"Why haven’t any of the ewes adopted her?" Loki asked.

Skrymir sighed. "Perhaps they smelled the yeti on her. She is also tiny and sometimes they will reject the little ones. But we will feed her. Her mother had the softest fleece which we sold for much silver. I believe her daughter will be the same.”

"She does seem like a fighter," Fandral said, sipping on some of the spicy mead.

"Aye, she is."

"The mountain breed is hardy." Viva remarked.

After they were finished eating, Viva, Hela, Loki and Thor returned to their game and Sif and the Warriors played some cards.

Outside, the wind blew the snow into deep drifts, covering everything in a winter white blanket. But inside all was cozy, as Aldi kept the fire going with kindling they had brought inside before the storm. Even though the Jotun could not feel the cold, they needed the fire to cook and wash with, for unlike all the tales the giants did not eat raw meat or lost travelers.

"Can you tell us more about Frost Giants?" Sif asked during the evening meal and Skrymir smiled.

"You mean besides the tales that your mothers told you to scare you into good behavior?" he joked. "What would you like to know?"

"Well, there was this one story my father told me about Frost Giants being godless creatures.  Me?  I don't believe it," Fandral said.

"We are not, Fandral. We worship the Frost Lady and Her Lord Consort. The Lady Kaniire watches over us all from her hall in the Sky Realm and she blesses our crops each spring and the harvest in the fall. In the winter she makes sure that we do not starve and summer we celebrate with her at the Return of the Sun Festival." Skrymir showed Fandral a silver chain and upon it was an ivory carved spiral pendant. "This is her symbol, the holy spiral."

Aldi cleared his throat. "We follow the tenets of the Lady here in the mountains. But such is no longer the case in the towns and cities beyond. I have heard there folk only pay lip service to the Goddess and so no wonder they are unhappy."

"The Goddess?" Hogun asked.

"Kaniire is our Goddess, and the bringer of all things good and bright. However she is also the Lady of Storms, so we are wary of making her angry."

"Losing faith in one's god or goddess is never a good thing," Loki said with a sigh.

“No, for it leads to much sorrow.”

Skrymir went and picked up a huge book off of a shelf. It had a cover of dyed blue vellum and was studded with small blue gems and silver ingots. "This is the Saga of the Frost--our holy book." He opened a page to a beautifully illustrated drawing of a young Jotun lady dressed in a flowing silver and fur gown, her golden hair blowing out behind her. She carried a glowing staff in one hand. "This is the Frost Lady in her Lightbringer aspect."

Loki traced the illustration. "This is marvelous work! The colors are so vivid."

"Gorgeous!" Viva agreed.

"Jewel inks. They are made by the priests and priestesses in the temple," Skrymir said proudly.

He turned the page and they saw the same Lady, but her face was glaring with anger and lightning crackled from her gaze. Wind whipped her hair into snarls and in her hand she carried a sword--the Sword of Storms.

"She looks like you, Brother, when you're having a tantrum." Loki teased and Thor stuck his tongue out at him.

"That is her Storm Face--and it is one you pray never to see." Aldi said, and drew a spiral over his heart.

 

"I think we're seeing it now," muttered Hogun.

"Aye," Volstagg agreed.

The giant looked amused. "This is not such a bad storm. Not like the one . . . oh, a century ago. Right, Brother?"

"Aye. Back then the snow did not cease for two days and it was mixed with hail and ice. In the cities, much damage was done to the houses and halls."

"Did the king send any help to those who lost their homes, halls or businesses?" Fandral asked.

"Yes, some. But not enough," Aldi sighed. "My brother and I came down the mountain and helped rebuild some homes in the valley. And we hosted a family who had their roof cave in for a week or so until the house could be repaired."

 _Father would have done more than that,_ Thor sent to Loki.

 _Yes, he would,_ Loki sent. The Asgardians had disaster relief programs set up to help people in need who were victims of natural disasters.

"What about festivals?  My mother said Frost Giants don't do such things.  That they only enjoy war and fighting," Sif said.

"Nay. We have four major festivals and some other holy feasts as well. One is the Return of the Sun Festival which is held every summer to celebrate the sun's returning. We have a short warm season here, so we are always grateful because we can plant crops.

"In the fall we celebrate the Harvest Home--where the farmers gather what they planted and sell it at the markets. Much mead and wine is made then and drank. And we give thanks to the Lady and Her Consort for the bounty.

 

"Then we have the Midwinter Feast, where we celebrate the winter and it is one of the biggest festivals honoring the Lady. There is feasting for three days, games, and the nobles give gifts to their servants and retainers. There is even an Upsidedown Night, where the servants rule in the master's place and tell them what to do. It is very jolly and many couples get married on MidWinter."

Skrymir smirked. "Aye, Brother, you did so," He nudged Aldi and winked.

"Last we have Ice Melt Festival, where the winter loses its grip and the thaw comes.  For a little while, just enough to plant and grow before winter appears again." Aldi told them.

Thor thought those festivals sounded similar to the Asgardian's own high feast days.

 _Do you think Father would mind an Upsidedown Night?_ Thor sent.

 _I think Ravn would be very uncomfortable making me do what he wants, but he does give me his opinion from time to time_ , Loki sent with a smile.

 _Erling would be quite happy to tell me to pick up my clothes for once,_ Thor sent ruefully.

 _Because you are a slob, Brother!_ Loki taunted. _I don't know how you see the floor sometimes._

_Who needs to see the floor?  As long as I can find my boots, it's fine._

Loki rolled his eyes. _No wonder your valet has gray hairs!_

"What sort of animals live in the forests?  We saw some deer while we were traveling," Hogun said.

"Aye.  I bet the hunting around here is amazing," Volstagg said, drinking some mead.

Skrymir grinned. "You travel with one such." He indicated Fenris snoozing by the hearth. "There are also mountain elk, snow bears, and ice mink and weasels. Frost foxes and snow hares. Ice leopards. We trap all those."

Thor whistled in appreciation.

"We also have game birds. Dusky partridges, white pheasant, and shadow quail. Those last are good eating, but you need to catch a bevy to get enough meat." Aldi said.

"And the snow geese. But those we usually roast for Midwinter." Skrymir recalled.

"I beat the fishing is just as grand," Fandral said.

"Aye. We have salmon, perch, and rainbow sturgeon. But you have to watch out for the razor fish. Sometimes they can be in the rivers--and they can strip the flesh from your bones in an instant."

Hela snuggled against Loki as she shivered at the idea of a fish doing that to her and Loki wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, I didn't mean to scare you," Skrymir said and she nodded.

"Well, it seems our parents were wrong when it comes to Frost Giants," Fandral said.

"Aye.  Like the saying goes.  "You can never judge a book by its cover," Thor said.

"We are not all of a piece," Aldi said. "Just as you are not. But there are those of the Jotun who are villains and rogues too. And it seems that many of them have joined the king's guard of late, and drink and game and behave shamefully. Thank the Lady we do not live in Vashti."

"Where is Vashti?" asked Sif.

 

"It is five days from here by reindeer," he answered. "It is the biggest city in the realm."

 _Is that where Laufey is?_ Loki sent to Viva.

 _Yes, in Vasilenko Palace,_ she replied.

_Then that is where we need to go._

She nodded. _Yes, as soon as we are able to._

"Do any of you have any more questions to ask us?" Aldi queried. Despite the rocky start, he was beginning to enjoy their Asgardian guests very much. They livened up a boring winter.

"I do!" Hela piped up. "When's dinner?"

The adults all burst out laughing.

_Asgard:_

 

The wails of the alarm monitor made Sigyn want to cover her ears. She feared it meant that despite all her efforts that Leif had succumbed to the curse. But she reached out a hand and laid it on the baby's chest, and suddenly Leif opened his eyes and began to cry.

A nurse bustled in and turned off the beeping alarm. "By Mimir's Eye! The baby is awake!"

"Yes, he is," Sigyn said while tears rolled down her face.

The nurse checked the information on the screens as Sigyn hushed Leif and he made a small sniff.

"How is he?" she asked and the nurse looked at her then she looked at the baby.

"He is doing much better," she said. "That was why the monitor was screeching. Because he no longer needs the oxygen bubble," the nurse replied, and pushed a button and the thin plastic bubble retracted, allowing Sigyn to reach into the hospital crib and pick up the baby.

Leif stared up at her with wide blue eyes, and babbled, sucking on his thumb.

Then he reached up his tiny hands as Sigyn rocked him and he smiled at her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," Sigyn whispered as she kissed the top of his head and he reached up to pat her cheek.

"I believe he needs to be changed and fed, my lady," the nurse said, smiling at them. "I shall tell Healer Kendra too. He is a little fighter, this one! Like his papa."

"Yes," Sigyn said as the nurse left the room and Leif sucked on his thumb.  "Just like Loki."

She went to the changing table and  changed Leif's diaper then she cleaned off her hands, walked to the rocking chair and sat down.

The baby was alert and smacking his tiny lips together and giggling. She marveled at how a few hours before he had burned with fever and been close to being called to Valhalla.

"Babies are amazing, aren't they?" Healer Kendra asked as she walked in the room and she had a baby bottle in her hand.

"They truly are, Healer," Sigyn agreed.

Kendra handed her the bottle as Leif's eyes widened and he reached out for the bottle.

"Baba!" he said.

"All right, you little imp," Sigyn laughed and let Leif pull the bottle to his mouth and begin drinking. "He must be starved."

"Aye," Kendra said then she left the room.  Sigyn gently moved the rocking chair while she watched Leif drink the milk and he made little grunting sounds.

"Not so fast.  You'll get gas bubbles," she laughed.  Sigyn looked at the medical table as her mind replayed what happened and she said a silent prayer of thanks to the Norns for their mercy.

"I need to tell the king and queen," she thought and Leif handed her the bottle.

Sigyn took it and then waited for a nurse to come into the room again so she could tell the woman to contact Leif's grandparents and inform them he was getting better.

With Leif snuggled in her arms, his eyes beginning to shut, Sigyn relaxed. Soon a new nurse came in and said, "Healer Kendra said to tell you that based on the results from the monitors, the prince is out of danger and will make a full recovery. You may take him back to the palace, my lady."

"That is wonderful news. I was going to contact the king and queen and tell them but I suppose I will simply tell them in person."

The nurse, Shayla, helped Sigyn dress Leif in a little green tunic and black pants with little fur booties and a small felt cap. Sigyn wrapped a blue blanket about him and then thanked the staff for taking such good care of Leif before she walked through the connecting breezeway back to the palace proper.

She went straight to the queen's solar, and Frigga was playing a game of Patience with some of her ladies-in-waiting.

Cards flew all over the table as the queen jumped to her feet.

"Sigyn! Is that my Leif?"

 

 

"It is, My Queen!" the nanny answered, and she hastened to show the sleeping Leif to Frigga.

"Oh, my darling sweet boy!" the queen cried and took her grandson and covered his face with kisses. "I thank the Norns you are better."

All her ladies agreed and Frigga sent one to inform Odin and Balder that Leif was home and on the mend.

The baby prince was cooed over and made much of, until Sigyn took him back and put him in his crib. She drew ward runes all over the room and the air to protect against curses. She still did not know who would have dared to curse Leif, just a helpless baby. But whoever was responsible, the general's daughter vowed she would find them and bring them to justice.

She felt slightly tired after casting so much rune magic and turned to leave and take a nap in her chamber when Elsa rapped gently on the doorjamb. “Hello, Sigyn.”

“Greetings, Mother,” her daughter gave her parent a smile. “I assume you have heard that Leif is well again?”

“I did and I wanted to make sure that you were not wearing yourself into a frazzle.” Elsa said knowingly.

“Mother, I am fine,” she protested.

“Humph! You would say that if you were being set upon by wolves,” Elsa snorted. She eyed her youngest. “You look tired. Have you been getting enough rest?”

“I was just going to take a nap.” Sigyn glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping babe. “I must go to the temple with an Offering for the Norns. Loki would have been devastated if Leif had died.”

Elsa nodded. “There is no worse pain for a parent to endure.” Then she lofted one platinum brow. “It’s Loki now, is it?”

Sigyn blushed. “Only in private . . . I would never dream of addressing him so in public . . .it would not be proper.” She bit her lip as her traitorous tongue nearly said, _unless I was his wife._

“Unless you were promised to him,” Elsa spoke aloud the very thing she had been thinking.

Sigyn gasped. “Mother!”

“What? Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking it,” Elsa laughed softly. “I know you, daughter. I can read you like moose tracks through new fallen snow. You have an attraction to Loki.”

“Maybe . . .” she hedged.

“Come. We can discuss this further in your chambers,” Elsa said, and she gently put an arm around her daughter and guided Sigyn into her quarters.


	36. A Mother's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa gives Sigyn some advice about Loki while in Jotunheim, Loki and friends have a snow war.

Sigyn sat down in one of the wingback chairs in her sitting room. Her room was similar to the suites of the royal family in that it had three apartments—a sitting room, a bedroom, and a bathing room. All had been decorated tastefully in warn tones of amber and forest green, colors which Sigyn liked since she was a green mage. She had brought a few of her flowering plants to put along the balcony and in the corner of the sitting room by the standing lamp. The tiles of the room were done in a pretty octagon pattern in soft cream and forest green, and the bedroom had a thick soft rug with the same shades woven into it. The chairs in the sitting room were upholstered in satin with a leafy pattern.

Elsa took a seat opposite her, and asked, “Shall I ring for some tea?”

“Yes, I am rather thirsty,” she acquiesced, not sure whether to dread the coming conversation or to hope for the best. She darted a glance at the little flowering cherry blossom tree in the corner, taking a deep fortifying breath.

“Sweet Valhalla, child, you needn’t look as if you are going to your own execution!” Elsa chuckled at the expression on Sigyn’s face.

Sigyn sighed. “I know that, but Mother, why do you wish to discuss Loki with me now?”

“What better time is there?” Elsa countered. “The prince is away, so you needn’t worry about him overhearing this conversation. Or any gossip about you two. We can speak freely here.”

 _That’s what I’m afraid of,_ Sigyn thought, trying not to play with the folds of her skirt, a nervous habit she had developed as a child. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Elsa, but rather that her mother was very plain-spoken for a lady, and often asked questions that most women of her class would consider embarrassing and bold. However, she was never cruel or unkind. Unless someone happened to insult her husband or her daughters. Then she was as fierce as bilgesnipe and twice as scary. Sigyn had inherited her mage talent from Elsa’s side of the family.

Soon the tea tray had arrived, and after they had fixed their tea and were nibbling on some strawberry scones with butter and small cucumber sandwiches, as well as lemon tarts and smoked salmon on dark bread, Sigyn asked, “What did you wish to tell me, Mother?”

Elsa pursed her lips slightly and thought for a moment. She was a tall woman with a willowy shape and platinum hair that her husband Tyr called starlight-colored. It was so long it reached almost to her feet, and Elsa normally wore it coiled up and wrapped about her head. She was beautiful, with midnight blue eyes, and wore a light blue tunic and breeches with soft white fur boots that came up to mid-calf. She wore a tooled white leather vest with an embroidered collar of interlocking runes with tiny sapphires.

Sigyn often wished as a child she had looked more like her mother, like her elder sister Tyra did, but Sigyn resembled her father’s side of the family, with her strawberry blond curly hair and hazel eyes, pixie like face and curvaceous figure. The general often said she looked like her grandmother Alba, but Sigyn had never known Alba as a young woman, only as the matron with her white hair in a bun baking sweet rolls in the kitchen of her cottage on Tyr’s estate. Tyr’s father, Erik, had passed away, killed in battle before Sigyn had been born.

“Well, it seems to me, Daughter that you have feelings for Prince Loki,” Elsa began.

“I . . .” Sigyn began, moistening her lips which had suddenly gone dry. “Even if I do . . . what would come of it? I’m not a jarl’s daughter, Mother.” A jarl was one of the highest ranking nobles, save for the royal family. “I am a general’s youngest daughter, and a lady, but not of high enough rank for it to be proper for Loki to court me.”

Elsa took a sip of tea. “Sigyn, _I_ married your father, who was a second son of a lord, and I was a jarl’s daughter.  You ought to know that nowadays the court is not as strict as it used to be hundreds of years ago. Now it is not a scandal if you marry below your rank or above it. Besides, Loki does not strike me as the type of man to care overmuch about rank and privilege. Or am I wrong?”

“No, Mother. Loki treats all people politely, from the lowest scullery maid to the High Seneschal.”

“I see. Then what is the problem?”

“Because I do not know if he is attracted to me!” Sigyn burst out.

Elsa smiled knowingly. “Oh, Sigyn, did your sisters never tell you how to learn if a man is attracted to you?”

“I never asked. I was a little girl when Tyra married, and just starting my apprenticeship at the Academy when Amaya married Sidroc. And up until now I was never interested in any man that way.” Sigyn protested.

"Until you met Loki."

"Yes.  I do remember seeing him when we were younger.  He was so quiet and kept to himself.  I don't even think he noticed anyone, let alone me."

"He was very studious."

"No, it was more than that."

Sigyn wasn't sure if she should tell her mother about what she learned about Loki as she sighed and she took a deep drink of tea.

"I do remember this one time..," Elsa said with a small smile.  "He was riding and he had gone pass the gate to our home.  He stopped to ask for some water and you were watching from the window.  I swear, you were blushing then you hid when he looked at you."

"I remember that.  My hair was a mess."

"Ah, but what you didn't know is he asked who the young girl in the window was."

"He did?!"

"Yes, he did."

Sigyn smiled then she ate one of the sandwiches.  Her mind returned to that day.  Loki was wearing a blue tunic, a black belt, black riding pants, black leather boots and a blue cape.  His hair was tied back in a ponytail and his eyes seemed to lock with hers when he looked toward the house.

She recalled how mesmerized she had been, wanting to look away but unable to do so. His emerald eyes gazed into hers, twin pools of mystery and magic, and held her spellbound.

"Sigyn?" Elsa asked and Sigyn blinked her eyes a few times.

"Sorry," Sigyn said, feeling the burn of the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You were thinking of Loki, weren't you?!" she teased and Sigyn nodded.

"Mother, what should I do?"

"I think you should follow your heart. Your heart knows things that your head does not. Ask yourself this-- do you love Loki? Can you imagine spending the rest of your days with him?"

Sigyn went silent for a few minutes as she sipped on some tea then she placed the teacup on the table.

"Yes, I do love Loki.  He's everything I could want in a husband and the father of my children."

"Then you should wait for him to return and ask him how he feels."

"What if he doesn't feel the same?!  I don't want to risk our friendship."

 

"Your grandmother, Anna, once told me that the best marriages are the ones that begin as friendships. That's how mine began, you know. Your father and I met when he climbed the pear tree overlooking my garden. He was six and I was five." Elsa smiled.

Sigyn had heard Tyr telling that story once as she nodded and smiled.

"And he gave you a pear," Sigyn recalled.

"Yes, he did."

"Did you ever worry that your friendship might get in the way of your love?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, because our friendship made our love richer and deeper. It was the foundation for it, built on many layers."

"Like the bricks of a building.  The stronger the foundation, the longer it lasts."

"Exactly."

Elsa waved her hand, gesturing about the room. "Many people will tell you that love is what you feel when you see a man, how he looks, how he dresses, but that is just icing on the cake. True love is knowing a man inside. You must be able to trust him with your heart, your life, and your love. For without trust you have nothing. My mother told me that long ago and I have told it to each of your sisters and now I tell it to you."

"That's how you love Father," she murmured.

"Yes."

Sigyn's mind played some images of her and Loki.  She saw his smile at their wedding.  The light dancing in those emerald eyes as they danced their first waltz as a married couple.  The look of surprise on his face when she told him she was expecting their first child.  Finally, his face as an older man and the love in his eyes.

It wasn't a vision, but what she saw made her heart beat a little faster and she smiled. “I would trust Loki that way.”

"Because I love your father with all that I am, a love for all seasons, that is how I was able to see him still as the same man I loved when he returned from Muspelheim with one arm and scars upon his soul. Because of that I was able to see him as a whole man, despite his missing limb. Only at first he didn't believe me."

"He didn't believe you?"

"Not at first. He thought he was a broken ugly thing that no lady would want beside her. It took me some time to convince him otherwise." Elsa laughed.

"How did you convince him?"

"Your father is one of the most stubborn men I know. And words were not enough. So I showed him instead."

"Showed him!?  What did you do?"

"Little things. I would kiss him every morning. And hug him. I would ask him to help me around the manor, as I had before. I had to show him I didn't feel any different than I had before. In truth, I didn't. For though he was missing an arm, he had come home to me, when so many others didn't . . .I thanked the Norns everyday for bringing him back . . .I didn't care he was less than whole, he was here and that was everything to me."

"I believe I understand what you are saying.

 Loki experienced horrible and soul crushing things during his life.  Not just from that monster, Thanos, but with his family and the others.  He felt unloved and unwanted.  When he returned, he was so broken and he felt that he was undeserving of love.  I have watched him go down his road to recovery and he is now living again.  Does his being broken make him any less appealing to me?  No, it doesn't.  I love Loki and will even if he does go through some nightmares or setbacks."

Elsa clasped her daughter's hands. "The important thing to remember, Sigyn, is that you love him even when he believes that he is not lovable. That's what I did with your father. You must hug them so tight that all their broken pieces fit back together. It may be  challenging, but in the end it is worth every sleepless night and tear you shed for them. A love like that will never fade. That is what I wish for you, my little girl."

"I'm not so little anymore, Mother," Sigyn giggled.

"To me, you are always my little one," Elsa chuckled.

 

"Now all I have to do is wait for him to return so I can find out if he loves me or not."

"If he is anything like your father, he loves you more that anyone in the Nine Realms.  You and his sons."

"How do you know?"

"Because when he looks at you, it is like he sees a miracle come to life. His love is a force so powerful that it cannot be stopped, not by distance or time or any force in the realms."

Sigyn gave her a slightly shocked look.  She thought back to the look he gave her before he, Viva, Thor and the others left for Jotunheim and how he seemed to have made a silent promise to come back to her.

"He really does love me," Sigyn thought and she felt the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You're right," she said with a nod and Elsa handed her a napkin to wipe the tears away.

"Do you think he is all right, wherever he is, Mother?" Sigyn asked afterwards. "I know he can take care of himself but . . . Jotunheim has never been his home and I have heard stories . . ."

"I am sure he is fine.  He is there with his sister, brother, Sif and the Warriors.  They will make sure he comes home...to you."

Sigyn sent out a silent prayer to the Norns as she nodded and Elsa patted her hand.

"The waiting is always the hardest, isn't it?" she remarked, though it was not really a question.

"Yes, but a soldier's wife learns patience." Elsa replied. "But you are luckier than I am, darling. Loki will not always be leaving on one campaign or another. I rather suspect after this he will be content to stay in Asgard."

"I think you're right.  He seems more interesting in raising his sons then fighting."

 

"He is more of a peacekeeper than a warrior."

"I just hope he finds what he's looking for."

"He will.  And, if he does get into trouble, I am sure he will get out of it.  He is a Trickster after all," she said and Sigyn laughed.

On impulse, she hugged her mother. "I'm glad we had this talk. I feel much better now."

"I am so glad I could help," Elsa said, hugging her.

"To be honest, I thought you might not like the idea of me being with Loki."

"Oh? Why would you think so?"

"Because of his problems and his being...  His being half-Jotun."

"As I just said, that doesn't matter.  What matters is the love I see when he looks at you.  And I feel he will make you just as happy as you have made him."

"Thank you, Mother."

Sigyn thought about seeing Loki again, and her heart did a funny skip in her chest. Then she recalled the fact that Leif had been under a curse, and wondered if she should inform her mother about it . . . or if not Elsa, than Queen Frigga.

"Sigyn, what's the matter?  You look pale."

"Mother, there is something I need to tell you.  It's about Leif,"

"I thought he was better."

"He is.  It's what happened to him which is what I need to speak to you about.  You and the Queen."

Elsa rose to her feet. "Come then. I believe that she is in her solar at this hour. We can request a private audience."

Nodding, Sigyn stood and they left the room.  They headed down the hallway when they arrived at the solar and Elsa asked the guard if Frigga was available to speak with them.  A few minutes later, the guard led them into the room and Frigga saw the worried look on Sigyn's face.

"Sigyn, what is the matter?!  Is Leif ill again?" Frigga asked, dreading what she had to say.

"No, My Queen. He is sleeping and has recovered well," the green mage answered. "But I need to speak with you about my discovery. I know why Leif became ill, Your Grace."

"Tell me."

"It appears someone has cursed the baby prince."

Frigga's eyes widened. "Are you certain, Sigyn? Who would dare to harm my grandson?!"

"I do not know who yet, Your Grace, but I know for sure it was a curse. My magic fought it and won." Sigyn explained to her how she had set up wards around Leif's crib. "But now I wish your permission to find out who cast it. Such a one is an abomination and deserves to be caught and be made to pay the penalty for harming an innocent baby!"

"I agree."

"Should we tell the AllFather?" Elsa asked.  The thought of someone harming an innocent baby made her blood boil and she wanted to tear whoever did it apart.

"Yes, I will inform my husband," Frigga said then she looked at Sigyn.  "You have my permission to search for whoever this is.  But, take care.  Loki would be devastated if anything happened to you."

 

 

"I shall be careful, My Queen. I have Skybolt to help me," Sigyn said, naming her falcon familiar. "He will be my eyes and ears where I cannot go. Like the Allfather's ravens."

"Good," Frigga said with a nod. They left the room as Sigyn started thinking about where she should start looking for whoever harmed Leif and she balled her hands into fists.

 

 

_Jotunheim:_

 

 

The snow had ceased the second day they were inside the two brother's snug cottage.  But it took a day for it to thaw enough to clear a path out, using both muscle and magic.

By then Thor and the Warriors were itching for some action, and Loki also felt impatient to be on their way, despite the fact that he liked the two brothers.

The poor foundling had little to smile about since the murder of her parents and subsequent flight into the wilderness to live with the wolf pack. Anything that brought a smile to her face was wonderful.

"Looks like someone is happy," Viva said, walking to her brother.

"Yes.  I'm glad she has found a reason to smile," Loki said.

 

"We will make Laufey pay for what his men did to her and her parents." Viva hugged him. "She and Fenris are stormbirds that have found refuge with you, twin. When we have gotten justice, what will you do about her?"

"I will adopt her as my own.  She needs someone to teach her how to use her magic and a forever family."

“There is no one I know who will be as good a father as you, Loki.” Viva told him sincerely.

“Do you truly think so?” he asked honestly. “Sometimes I’m not sure. Sometimes I’m afraid that I will repeat the mistakes that Odin made with me.”

Viva shook her head. “All parents make mistakes. But you will know what mistakes not to make, Brother. And you also will understand that wounded little girl there better than anyone else I can name, even me. Never doubt that, Loki. I don’t.”

Loki could hear the sincerity in her words and see it in her eyes and it gave him a boost of confidence. “You seem to know me better than I do myself, Sister mine.”

“Always!” she laughed. Then she smashed a snowball in his face and took off running.

“Why, you little _snike!”_ Loki yelled, wiping the snow off his face. Then he sprang after her, conjuring a snowball in his hand.

“Run, Sister!” Thor hooted.

Loki took aim and hit her right in the back of the head.

Laughing, Viva spun about and threw two snowballs back at him.

“I want to play!” Hela cried and then she tossed a snowball at Volstagg.

It hit the big warrior in a rather delicate place. “Hey!” he squawked.

“Oops!” Hela clapped a hand to her mouth. “Sorry!”

Thor nearly collapsed laughing. “She got you good!”

Loki slipped up, quiet as a shadow, behind his brother. Thor was too busy laughing to notice.

“Ahhhh!” Thor yelped, clapping a hand to his backside. “LOKI!”

He began to dance about, frantically shaking snow out of his pants.

“Ha! Ha! You’ve just been Loki’d!” Fandral howled.

Thor ran at his snickering friend and knocked him into the snow. Fandral yelped. “Looks like you’ve been Thunderslammed!” Thor gloated.

Hogun frowned while rolling his eyes. Suddenly he felt something cold and wet trickle down the back of his neck. He spun about, seeing Volstagg smirking behind him.

“Uh . . .” the big warrior said while backing away and Hogun scooped up handfuls of snow. Issuing a war cry the Grim One lobbed snowballs at his friend as Volstagg ducked.

The snow war went on for several more minutes until the Asgardians grew tired and retreated to the porch to watch Viva, Loki, Hela, and Fenris playing.

"Don't they ever get cold?" Fandral muttered.

 "Part Jotun, friend Fandral," Hogun drawled.

"Our nanny practically had to drag Loki in during the winter when we were children," Thor said, grinning as Viva tackled Loki into a snow pile and their laughter echoed through the air.

"Enough! I surrender!" Loki said, holding his hands up and Viva sat on his lap. "Good. Because we need to get going," Viva said, getting up and she held her hand out. He took her hand as she helped him to his feet and Loki called for Hela and Fenris. They walked to the cottage as Loki shook the snow out of his hair and Fandral yelped as some of the snow hit him.

"Loki! That's cold!"

"No, it's warm!" Hela grinned, running up the stairs, her pale cheeks flushed and her hair in disarray. "Hey, Thor, you wanna build a snowman?"

"Now?!"

 "Yeah! I wanna make one for the Brothers!"

"That would be a nice gift," Thor said, getting off the step he was sitting on and took her hand.

"I agree," Loki said and Viva nodded.

"Oh... If we have to," Fandral sighed and he and Hogun went to help them.

With everyone helping, they managed to build two different snowmen-one with horns like a Jotun and one with a helmet and a shield like an Asgardian. Loki made their arms out of ice so they were holding hands.

"Perfect!" Viva said when the door to the cottage opened and they heard a soft gasping sound.

"By the Lady!" Aldi cried.

"Surprise!" Hela said, tossing her arms up and Fenris barked.

"Do you like it?" Viva asked. She remembered making a snowman for them with her mother when she was little and Aldi smiled at her.

"It is-wonderful!" he exclaimed.

 "Aldi, what are you gaping at?" Skrymir demanded.

Skrymir walked outside when he saw the snowmen and his mouth fell open. "By the Lady!"

"We made them for you!" Hela said.

"They are very fine! Very fine indeed!" the old trapper said gruffly. But he was smiling.

"Reminds me of the snowmen you made," Aldi said, looking at Viva.

"Aye, but she didn't use my best scarf this time. It took until summer for it to thaw out," Skrymir teased.

 

"You still remember that?" she cried, astonished.

"Of course we do!" Aldi said.

Viva walked to them as she hugged Aldi then Skrymir and she felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Now. Now. No tears," Skrymir whispered.

Nodding, she moved back as she wiped her eyes then she sighed. "We need to get going," she said.

"We figured as much. So we packed you some food," Aldi sighed, then held out several packages wrapped in oiled paper. In each one was a loaf of bread, cheese, smoked venison, and a piece of cloudberry pie.

"Thank you," Viva said. She handed the packages to Loki, who had walked to her after he had felt her distress, and Loki nodded. "Thank you again for your hospitality," Loki said.

"You are family and our door is always open to you," Aldi said.

Nodding, Loki led Viva to the others as Hela climbed onto Fenris' back and the others were wearing their skis. Loki and Viva placed on their skis as they waved goodbye to Aldi and Skrymir and the brothers waved back.

"Which way do we go?" Sif asked.

"This way," Hela pointed to a trail that led down into the valley.

She lightly kicked Fenris' sides as they headed down the trail and the snow swirled around them.

After about twenty minutes they reached a flagstone road which led into the small mountain village. Hela halted.

"What's wrong, Little One?" Volstagg asked.

"We can't go in there. Not like this. People will . . . they are afraid of dire wolves. And Asgardians." The child replied, biting her lip.

"Then we will show them something different," Loki said.

He wriggled his fingers and all the Asgardians were glamoured to look like Jotun. And Fenris looked like a small yak.

Snorting, the dire wolf shook his head and Hela smiled. "Oh, stop complaining," she teased and she patted the soft fur. "Now no one will throw stones at us or shoot arrows," she reminded her furry guardian.

"Let's go," Loki said and they headed down the road.


	37. A Dream of Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and company travel to Skronsey where they hear some tales about Loki that Laufey is spreading. Later, a night terror brings unexpected consequences for Loki.

_Jotunheim:_

The snow shushed beneath their skis as they glided down the road leading to the valley, and the village Aldi called Skronsey nestled within it, like a jewel with the heart of a mountain. Skronsey was the last village before the Snowfall mountains and it had grown from a simple affair of a trading post and a few cottages to something much bigger. The houses were built of blue stone that glinted in the winter sunlight, the roofs formed of sturdy white elm shingles which were covered with snow. In the center rose three impressive spires of a temple.

Plumes of smoke rose like specters into the air as servants and housewives lit fires for breakfast, and the alpine village echoed with voices as the Jotun rose to begin their daily routines.

The road wound right through the village and as Loki and company entered the first thing they saw was a reindeer pulling a cart with a young Jotun driver. The cart had an off contraption connected to the back, with large bristles like brooms that rotated as the reindeer pulled and swept the street clean of snow.

The aroma of freshly baked bread and chocolate drifted through the air, making Loki's stomach growl.

"Excuse me, young sir," Loki hailed him and the driver looked at him then at his companions.

"Aye, what can I do fer you, Stranger?" the driver asked.

"We are traveling to the castle to pay homage to the King. Do you know of an inn were we can rest?"

"There be an inn over that way."

"Thank you," Loki said with a nod and the driver smiled, waving as the cart moved down the street.

They headed down the street when the came to a large inn and the wooden sign over the door read The Golden Elk. A painting of a large elk was painted on the sign and Loki looked at Fenris. He didn't like the idea of the dire wolf spending the night out in the cold as he looked around, waved his hands and Fenris changed into a grey furred dog. Fenris shook the snow off its back as it barked thanks and they headed for the door.

Thor opened the door as they walked inside and the warmth of the fire in the large fireplace moved over them.

"Finally," Fandral sighed.

Viva found the proprietor, an older Jotun with spiral horns, and spoke with him, dickering for rooms and supper. The innkeeper was ameniable, especially once Viva gave him a few gold coins. He led them to a table in one of the more private dining areas and soon servers were bringing them the daily special.

One of the servers left a bone for Fenris as the dire wolf happily started chewing and his tail moved back and forth.

"What is this?" Fandral asked in a low voice as he looked at the stew filled with vegetables and deer meat.

"It's called Stravegen, or hunter's stew," Viva answered. "It's made with venison, onions, turnips, skorgrass, carrots, and barley."

"It's food. Eat it," Thor said, wolfing down his bowl.

Fandral took a sniff of the brown gravy when he placed a fork full of the stew into his mouth, chewed and he smiled.

"It's actually quite good," Fandral said and he dipped a corner of some bread into the gravy.

"You eat like a noble," Sif said, scooping a large spoonful of stew into her mouth.

"Nothing wrong with manners."

Hela followed Fandral's lead as she sat up straight and she took her time eating the stew.

"I don't know if you just taught our little friend manners or she is making fun of you," Volstagg said, smiling.

"Both," Hela said as she giggled and she took a long drink of milk.

Sighing, Fandral rolled his eyes then he laughed and he started eating a little faster.

"How long do you think it will take us to get to the palace?" Loki asked, looking at Viva.

"Maybe four days if the weather is good," she replied. "The King's Road leads straight to it."

Nodding, Loki glanced around the room as he took a sip of a spicy wine and she felt uneasiness coming from her twin.

 _What's the matter?_ Viva sent.

 _I'm just making sure none of Laufey's spies are about_ , he sent.

_Do you think he knows we're here?_

_It's hard to tell,_ he sent _. That's why I'm disguising us all_.

Nodding, Viva gently opened her mind to the feelings in the room, but she didn't sense any danger.

 _I don't sense any trouble,_ she sent.

 _Good,_ Loki sent and they continued their meal.

They were all disguised as Jotuns, so none of them caused any comment. As they were sipping spiced wine, a traveling minstrel began to play a hide drum, called a _tomkar_ , and another accompanied on a mandolin-like instrument

The tune they played was lively and other patrons began to clap along and sing.

"Uh, should we sing?" Thor asked.

"Yes. It would seem strange if you didn't," Viva said. She helped them with the words as they sang along with the others and Fenris howled. Loki had made it so the dire wolf's howl seemed like an ordinary howl and Hela clapped her hands.

Most of the patrons wore clothing of leather and fur, and some also wore double woven felt in different colors, like gray, brown, dark green, and white to better blend in with the wilderness they lived and hunted in. There were both male and female Jotun in the tavern proper, and a Jotun woman was tending the bar. She had her silver hair in a topknot with a bone twisted through it and her leather blouse had etchings of animals upon it as well as a fur collar. It was sleeveless, displaying her shapely arms. She chatted with the patrons as she served ale and frost wine.

The barkeep walked over to them with a welcoming smile and Hela pressed closer to Loki.

"Good evening, strangers," she said with a nod.

"Good evening," Loki said cordially.

"Haven't seen you around here before."

"We are just traveling to the palace to pay homage to the king."

"In this weather!? I'm glad you survived when that sudden storm hit. Nearly buried us."

"Do you normally get storms like that?" Sif asked.

"No! Not in centuries!"

"We were able to find a place to stay," Viva said.

"That's good. I'm Martrida, by the way. Can I get you some more spice wine?"

"I wouldn't mind some more!" Thor said and Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

 _Careful, Brother. You know you tend to have a loose tongue when you drink too much,_ Loki sent.

 _It's just one._ Thor grumbled. _You sound like Father, Loki!_

 _He would tell you the same thing_ , Loki sent and Thor stuck his tongue out at him.

Martrida went to get the spice wine. Upon her return, she placed the mug in front of Thor and he nodded.

"If you need anything, just tell one of the maids," she said and Loki nodded.

"I shall," he replied. He had a mug of wintergreen tea before him which he was drinking slowly.

"Can I try some?" Hela asked, looking at the tea.

"Sure," he said, moving her cup to him and he poured some of the tea into the cup. Hela sipped on the tea, smiling and snuggling against him.

She was starting to feel slightly sleepy but she didn't want to leave the safety of Loki's lap to go to bed. She hid a yawn behind her hand, and leaned her head against his chest, listening to the slow steady cadence of his heart. When Loki held her it reminded her of her father, though Loki was not as warm, but pleasantly cool instead.

Loki glanced down at the dark-haired waif in his lap, his heart overflowing with protectiveness and love. Though he had only known the child a week or so, she had, like Balder and Leif, captured his heart. He had always had a soft spot for children, especially ones that had been rejected, for in a way they reminded him of himself growing up. And a part of him was determined to rescue them and give them the love they had been denied.

Suddenly, the room became quiet as an old woman walked to a wooden stool and sat down. She started telling a Jotun story as they listened and Viva explained the story was about Loki and his battle with Laufey.

They listened to the story as Viva rolled her eyes then she felt the sadness and anger coming from her twin.

 _We both know she's lying. Just like the Chameleon when he was telling tales about you_ , she sent and he nodded.

"Lies!" one of the hunters in the room said and the old woman looked at him. "You are spouting lies, Old One!"

"I speak the truth," the old woman insisted.

"And where did you hear this story?"

"I heard it from the royal court. My granddaughter is one of the maids and she told me the story."

"Did you hear that?" Fandral whispered.

"Aye," Volstagg said.

"I believe we should speak with her," Sif said.

"It will have to wait until morning," Loki said as he looked down at Hela sleeping next to him.

"You go put her to bed, Brother. Let us deal with her," Thor muttered, his sky blue eyes glinting. Nodding, Loki picked Hela up as she sighed and held onto him. Fenris followed him as they went upstairs and Loki wondered what else Laufey had been saying about him.

Viva watched Loki carry Hela upstairs then she looked at the old woman. The old Jotun had moved to sit in the corner when Viva rose and walked over to her.

"Excuse me," Viva said and the woman looked at her. Her blue skin was creased with wrinkles, but her eyes were clear and her white hair was tied in a tight bun. She wore a thick gray dress with a black vest lined with rabbit fur and wolf fur boots covered her feet.

"Go away. I am done telling stories," the old woman sniffed, waving her hand to dismiss her. Viva felt her anger and fear as she glanced at the others and some of the hunters were whispering while looking at the elder.

"May I sit?" Viva asked.

"I said go away or I'll have you tossed out! Martrida is my friend and she will not allow anyone to harm me!"

"I didn't say I was going to harm you. I just want to talk."

"Martrida!" the old woman shouted and Martrida ran over.

"What's wrong, Nana Sordi?" Martrida asked, glaring at Viva. "Why are you bothering her?!"

"I just wanted to know more about the story she told about Loki," Viva explained.

"And I told her I didn't want to talk about it. My story is true. The Bastard Prince Loki tricked Laufey into going to Asgard so he could kill him then grab his throne."

"That's not what I heard," Viva refuted and Nana Sordi glared at her. "Loki was not a bastard nor did he wish the throne."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I heard a different tale. May I tell you?"

"If you want," Nana Sordi grunted, waving her hand for her to sit on the stool next to her. Viva sat down with a sigh and Nana Sordi looked at her.

"The story I heard goes that Loki was, in fact, the legitimate son of Laufey and his first wife."

"You mean Freya?!"

"Yes," Viva said then she told them about Freya and Laufey.

"I have heard that story before," Nana Sordi said with a nod. "But the story says she lost her baby. That's why she left."

"No, Loki lived, but he was taken to the Temple of the Frost Lady and left to die."

"Who would do such a thing?!"

Viva wasn't sure if she should tell her as she sighed and lowered her head.

"No one knows."

"What happened to the baby?" Martrida asked.

"The story goes that the baby was taken to Asgard by Odin."

"No, the baby was killed by that butcher! That is what I heard!" Nana Sordi said, scowling.

"Did your granddaughter tell you that?"

"Yes! And she heard it from Laufey's aide himself!"

 _So Laufey is telling lies about Loki,_ Viva thought.

"I believe you. What else are they saying about Loki?" Viva asked and Nana Sordi snorted a breath of air.

"The latest is he tried, but failed like the coward he is, to kill his own father and brother then he jumped off Bifrost."

"He's dead then?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head. "The fool was saved by some sort of monster and he became its pet. The fool even tried to destroy Midgard, but he failed and his fool of a brother brought him back to Asgard."

"What else?"

"They say Loki is insane. That he is dangerous and he will destroy us all."

"Laufey's aide told her this?"

"Yes, she also heard Laufey himself tell nobles of the Royal Court the same as I am telling you."

"I have heard King Laufey is bedridden from the wound he took."

"He takes court in his bedchambers. He doesn't even notice when the servants are in the room and he speaks freely around them."

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"The servants are threatened with death if they say anything. But my Nanri is smart. She speaks to me in Old Jotun."

"Doesn't Laufey speak Old Jotun?"

"Yes, he does, but not his guards or spies."

 _Thor, I need to speak with you and the others in private,_ Viva sent and Thor glanced at her.

 _We will speak in my room,_ Thor sent and Viva smiled at Nana Sordi.

"Thank you for speaking with me, Old One," Viva said politely with a small bow and Nana Sordi snorted.

"Go away," Nana Sordi snapped. Viva rose and walked up the stairs to Thor's room and, a short time later, Thor, Sif and the Warriors came in.

"Well, what did you learn from the old woman?" Fandral asked, opening the door enough to see if anyone had followed them. Viva told them about the lies and rumors Laufey had been telling about Loki and she felt Thor's anger like a black thundercloud.

"Calm yourself, Brother," Viva said, sending calm and peaceful thoughts into his mind.

"Aye, calm your heart, My Prince," Sif said, placing a hand on his upper arm.

"We will make that cur pay for what he's done," Hogun growled.

"Right now, we need some sleep. We are leaving shortly after breakfast," Viva reminded and they left the room. Thor stood at the center of the room when he heard a loud crash of thunder and he looked out the window. Lightning filled the sky as the snow fell in thick sheets and the wind howled.

"Calm yourself," Thor whispered as he went to sit on the floor and he crossed one leg over the other. He closed his eyes as he controlled his thoughts and slowed his breathing. The storm outside subsided. He blinked, opening his eyes, then rose and readied himself for bed. He hoped Loki would be alright once he finds out what Laufey has been saying about him.

The next morning, the snow fell in a light mist while frost made delicate patterns on the glass and smoke rose from the chimneys.

Loki sighed as he started waking when he felt something lying on his chest and he looked to see Hela sleeping next to him. He glanced over to the smaller bed and smiled, recalling that he used to do the same with Frigga as a boy.

Suddenly, Hela whimpered in her sleep.

"Papa! Mama! No!" she wailed and he felt his heart hurting.

"It's alright. It's alright. I'm here," he whispered, stroking her hair soothingly. Gradually she relaxed, sighing contentedly, when someone knocked on the door.

"Loki?" he heard his twin call.

"I'm awake. Come in."

"Good morning," she said with a smile at the sight of her brother and his foundling curled up on the bed, and he smiled back.

"Good morning," Loki said.

"It's snowing again. I talked with Martrida and she said it's just a light shower."

"Good. I want to get to the palace as soon as possible."

"Is it because of that story last night?"

"Yes," he said with a nod. Hela had woken at his voice and the gentle sound of his heartbeat and she snuggled a little closer. "Good morning."

"Morning," Hela said with a yawn. She looked up at him worriedly. "Why are you angry?"

"What makes you think I'm angry?"

"You're growling in my ear."

Loki gently laughed as he rolled his eyes and he slid his arm around her.

"I guess I'm a little angry about the story from last night."

"It was rather mean."

"Yes, it was."

"I'm hungry."

"So am I. Let's go get something to eat."

Loki watched his twin as she walked down the hallway then she headed down the stairs. They all met up in the common room, where a breakfast of thick ham slices, goose eggs, bread, and cloudberry jam with fresh butter was served. While they ate, Thor told Loki what they had learned from the old Jotun woman.

Loki flushed purple with anger as he heard the lies Laufey was spreading. Just as he had done about Freya so long ago. _Someday, Vati, there will be a reckoning,_ he thought, using the Jotun word for father. _And then we will see all your lies come back to bite you!_

He forced himself to relax and finished eating, and they were underway again soon afterwards.

The days passed as they traveled through the mountains and Thor, Sif and the Warriors were amazed with the wildlife and small villages they passed. They had spent the night in caves or small inns and some of the inns had storytellers, who told amazing tales of Jotun history and fairy tales.

They were a day's ride from Vashti and the palace as the stars twinkled in the night sky and the fire flickered in the cave. Thor stood watch as he looked out into the night and Fenris was sleeping next to him. Thor was surprised with how fast Fenris warmed up to them. He gently scratched Fenris' ear.

Inside, Loki was lying on the furs with Viva sleeping to his left and Hela asleep on his right. His mind had replayed the story told by the old woman and he tried hard not let it to affect his dreams. Moaning, he rolled onto his side and his fingers clawed at the furs. But the dream had taken on a life all its own . . .

_"Give him to me!" a loud male voice snarled._

_"No, you cannot do this! The Goddess...!" cried a woman's voice in horror._

_"Damn the Goddess! Give me the baby!"_

_"No!"_

_He felt like he was running, but he wasn't. He heard hard breathing and a fast heartbeat and he started crying._

_"Hush! Hush! It's all right!" whispered a new voice, this one younger and higher in pitch._

_He cried as he reached out for his twin's hand, but she was not there._

_Where was his sister?!_

_He shivered, even though he wrapped snugly in a handwoven blanket. Sometime later he opened his eyes and could see light glimmering from something shiny upon a stone altar._

_"Why are you here, Child?" asked a kind male voice, deep and resonant._

_"Please! You have to hide him!"_

_"Who is this?"_

_"It is Prince Loki! Please! His father wants to kill him!"_

_"Why? Is there something wrong with the child?"_

_"No! Look for yourself!"_

_He could see a face he didn't recognize. Whoever it was had placed him down and removed the blanket. His blanket. He felt hands on him and he started crying._

_"Easy, Little One. I am not going to hurt you."_

_He wanted to run. He needed his sister. He wanted..._ _"No! Leave me alone!" Loki thought, but all he could do was cry harder. He could barely breathe through his sobs . . ._

"Loki?" Viva asked as she woke after sensing his panic and he was thrashing on the furs.

"Leave me alone!" Loki shouted and his voice echoed in the cave.

"What's going on?!" Thor cried as he and Fenris appeared and Loki gasped for air.

"He's having a nightmare!" Viva said as the others woke and Hela looked at Loki.

"What's wrong with him?" Hela asked.

"He's having a bad dream," Sif said and Hela ran to her.

"Loki. Brother, it's alright. Wake up," Viva said in a soft voice, but she felt his panic growing. Suddenly, Loki vanished in a puff of green smoke and they looked at each other.

"Where did he go?" Fandral cried.

"I don't know," Viva sighed. She cleared her mind as she called for Loki to answer her, but all she felt was terror.

 _Brother, please, calm yourself and answer me!_ she sent. Suddenly, she saw what appeared to be an altar with snow and ice blowing around it and a small baby lying on top of the altar. He was just wearing his diaper and he looked ill. She then saw Odin and Odin picked up the baby. She watched the baby change its appearance and Odin smiled.

"Viva, have you found him?" Thor asked.

"No, but I think I know where he went," she said, starting to pack. Soon, they headed out into the night and she prayed that Loki would be alright.

_The Temple of the Frost Lady:_

The snow blew around the temple as Drogar walked by the marble columns and he quietly said some prayers. He had been a priest of the temple for centuries and he had been loyal to the Lady, which was why he now served her as Her Most High One. He wore midnight blue robes with a broad stripe of gold on the hem and cuffs to indicate his rank and a large sapphire on a gold chain hung about his neck. His white horns were capped with gold. Suddenly, he heard a scream and he ran to the room where the main altar was. Stone columns encircled the room as the light came from the hole in the ceiling and shone down on the altar. On the stone floor was a figure of a man and he was curled into a fetal position.

"My Son, are you alright?!" he asked, running toward the man. Kneeling down, he carefully rolled the man onto his back and his eyes went wide in recognition of the markings on the man's face.

Loki had remained in his Jotun form, panic making his breathing harsh and his teeth chatter.

"Sister...! Where are you?!" Loki muttered and Drogar quickly checked Loki's vitals. His pulse was quick and skipped a few beats and Loki seemed to be having trouble breathing. Drogar had seen soldiers who were having panic attacks as he got to his feet and he ran out of the room. He returned a few seconds later with a wooden bowl. He lit the powder inside the wooden bowl with a match then he held the bowl under Loki's nose.

"Breathe," Drogar said in a soft voice and Loki sniffed the air. He smelled the familiar scent of lavender, oranges, and cloves. Slowly he breathed in the incense, and his breathing slowed and his heart quit racing like a runaway stallion. "That's it. Just breathe."

A few minutes later, Loki was calm enough to open his eyes and he blinked until he could see clearly. Drogar smiled as Loki looked at him and he carefully helped Loki sit up.

"Where am I?" Loki asked.

"You are in the Temple of the Frost Lady, My Prince," Drogar said respectfully.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You may not know me, but I do know you. I recognize your markings. You are Prince Loki, son of Laufey, of the royal Frost Phoenix Clan."

"I am not his..."

"Yes, you are. I am Drogar, by the way. Of the Ice Fox Clan. I am the High Priest of this temple."

"How did I get here?" Loki queried, his memory was fuzzy. Had he teleported in his sleep? He gazed at the priest, who looked to be nearing middle age for a Jotun. Drogar was tall, almost ten feet, swathed in robes of a rich midnight blue and gold, with fur boots on his feet. His crimson eyes were both knowing and wise.

"I do not know. What is the last thing you remember?"

"I was asleep. I was... I was having a nightmare."

"What was the nightmare about?"

Loki told him as Drogar listened and he nodded his head a few times.

"That was no nightmare, but memories."

"Memories?"

"Yes. You were remembering the night you were brought here."

"You were there that night?"

"Yes. I was a young under priest, on night duty. In fact, it was I who placed the note inside your blanket. I had seen King Odin as he approached the temple and I prayed to the Lady that he would take you."

"Even though he was the enemy of your people?"

"Yes. The Lady granted me the knowledge that he could be trusted to keep you safe."

"What would you have done if he hadn't taken me?"

"I would have taken you in and you would have been raised here, as my ward."

"He said I was ill."

"You did have a small cold from being out in the elements, but you were not going to die."

"He said I was also hungry."

"You hadn't been fed in a while. If he hadn't taken you, I would have fed you." The priest coughed. "But it was better that King Odin took you away. It was not safe for you in the city with Laufey on a rampage."

Loki noticed the anger in Drogar's eyes and Loki tilted his head to one side.

"You must understand. King Laufey was never a follower of the Lady or her Consort. In fact, what he did to you was in violation of their teachings. You were not deformed or too ill to live, so there was no need for your death."

"Other than the fact he was a paranoid fool. And he wished to be rid of me and of my mother and sister so he could begin anew with a Jotun bride." Loki sneered.

"Indeed," Drogar agreed as he helped Loki to his feet and they slowly left the temple proper. Drogar led Loki to a small room in the back of the temple. It contained a simple bed with a single blanket and a pillow, a wooden stand with a pitcher, cloth, soap, and bowl for washing, and a small fur rug. The walls were the same bluish stone as the rest of the temple, and the only thing upon them was a painted snowflake with four blue diamonds surrounding it. Drogar helped Loki to the bed then he covered Loki with the blanket. "Rest now."

Nodding, Loki closed his eyes with a sigh and Drogar knelt near the side of the bed. He started praying, his words in a soft measured cadence.

"Lady, hear my prayer, and cast thy cloak of protection over Prince Loki. May your light shield him, may your love surround him, and your wisdom guide him on his journey. I ask this, Kaniire, in Thy Holy Name and that of Thy Consort, Thrym. Blessed be Thy Name, Lady of Wonders!"

Loki felt himself start to drift off to sleep listening to Drogar's deep voice, it echoed in the room like the thumping of a bass drum, low and soothing, and comforting in its conviction.

Drogar finished his prayer and glanced over at the bed, seeing the prince sound asleep, a look of profound peace upon his features.

"Rest well, Your Grace." Drogar murmured, placing his hands together and bowing at the waist. "May your coming right old wrongs."


	38. Hunting Down Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn seeks the one who cursed Leif--and finds more than she bargained for.
> 
> In Jotunheim, Loki speaks with Drogar about his mission.

 

_Asgard_

_The Golden Palace:_

Sigyn found a scrying bowl in Loki's workroom. He had given her the key as well as the magical password to unlock the door before he had left for Jotunheim, stating she could have access to it to make any potion she required for the children. Right then she needed his scrying bowl. If she were ever to figure out who had been behind the curse on the baby, she would need to use the bowl to See past events _,_ since she could not recognize the sigil on the curse itself, though she had broken it. She had a suspicion, however, that whoever had cast it had not been an Asgardian.

She located the bowl right where Loki had shown her it would be, on the second shelf next to the vials of pure water from Mimir's Well, a sacred spring in a secret grove known only to the royal family. She took a vial of water along with the green-veined white marble bowl and set them on the table. She poured the water into the bowl, cupping her hands around it.

The bowl glowed softly and Sigyn breathed upon it three times—three being one of the sacred numbers. Then she gazed into the water and whispered, _"The Norns grant me clarity of Sight, that I may see where a dark magician walks, who has cursed my sweet baby, Leif Lokisson."_

The water rippled softly, stirred by the breath of air. Then it turned an icy blue and finally clear, as her divination spell took hold.

Sigyn bent over the bowl, letting the Vision take her.

Framed in the water was a dark landscape. Lightning flared and she could see shadows moving near the rocks. She focused on the shadows as the shadows darted in and out of the dim light and she heard soft cackling.

She concentrated on the cackling sound when she saw something moving closer then it moved away.

"No," she growled, holding onto the sides of the bowl.

"Show me!" she ordered, focusing her will sharply.

The Vision showed her an outcropping of gray basalt rock that was shaped like two fingers rising up from a moonlit landscape.

Beneath that landmark was a cave and inside it were lichen rocks that glowed red and blue phosphorus.

She could hear water dripping from somewhere in the cave and animal bones littered the floor of the cave.

By their dim light she could see a figure hunched over a cauldron, stirring some kind of potion with a long wooden stirrer.

She could just hear the figure mumbling and cackling and the figure dumped something into the cauldron.

The shadows obscured the figure's face as it stirred, but then a tattered gray sleeve slid back and Sigyn saw the hand which gasped the stirrer.

It was not an Asgardian hand.

It was grayish-green and covered with carbuncles, the nails yellowed and pointed. The fingers were bony and long and the knuckles were slightly swollen.

Sigyn frowned.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

She watched as the hand stirred the potion, trying to recall what race the magic-user, for she sensed the presence of magic quite strongly, was from. The hand could not belong to either an Asgardian, Midgardian, Jotun, or Alfar.

The Vision moved toward the figure, but the face was still covered by the shadows. She concentrated when she saw glowing yellow eyes and a loud, shrill laugh filled the air.

Sigyn bit her lip. Some Svartalfar had yellow or amber eyes, but she knew that Malekith's people had all been defeated after the Battle of the Golden Palace. Moreover, Loki had convinced the captive Elf King to stop making war upon Asgard and forbid his people to do any more violence.

Sigyn focused when the figure moved and she saw the figure was hunched over. Whoever it was shuffled across the ground when the figure walked down the path to the cave entrance then a flash of lightning nearly blinded Sigyn.

"Norns!" she shouted and she blinked her eyes a few times.

She looked back into the bowl, but the water was clear and she frowned.

"No!"

She groaned aloud, knowing she dared not attempt a second Viewing so close to the first. The Norns were not making this easy, she thought with a huff. Then again, as her old teacher Verna used to say, "Nothing worth doing is ever easy." She pondered the clues she had seen.

She emptied the bowl, wiped it dry, placed it back on the shelf and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked down the hallway as she tried to figure out who to ask about the Vision when Frigga came by with two of her maids in tow. Sigyn smiled.

"My Queen, may I have words with you?" she asked.

"Of course," Frigga said then nodded to her maids. "Excuse us."

"Yes, Your Majesty," one of the maids said and they walked away.

"Now, what can I do for you?" Frigga asked. 'Is Leif or Balder ill?"

"No, I need to speak to you about what I think happened to Leif," Sigyn said.

"Go on."

"I told you yesterday that I had discovered that Leif had been cursed with a plague," Sigyn explained. "And so I determined to find the caster of it. So I used Loki's scrying bowl to do so, only . . . the results were . . . inconclusive."

Frigga arched an eyebrow questioningly. "Let us retire to my solar. We can speak without being overheard there."

They walked down the hallway when they came to the solar and they sat down on the benches.

"What did you see?" Frigga asked.

"The first thing I saw was an outcropping of gray basalt rock in the shape of two fingers rising up to the moonlit landscape."

"Was there anything else?"

"Under the rocks was a cave. Inside, were lichen rocks which were glowing in red and blue phosphorus light.:

"Could you hear anything?"

"I heard cackling and water dripping."

"Was there anything in the cave?"

"I saw a large cauldron. It looked like it was made of stone."

"Anything else?"

"There was a figure. It was hunched over and stirring something with a long wooden spoon. The shadows made it hard to see the figure's face, but I did see the figure's hand. It wasn't Asgardian. It was grayish-green with carbuncles covering the skin and the nails were yellow and pointed. The fingers were bony and the knuckles were swollen."

"Did you see more of what it looked like?"

"What I did notice was the eyes. They were glowing in a yellow light. At first I thought they might be Svartalfar, but the Dark Elves were defeated and Malekith said they had stopped attacking us."

"Is there anything else?"

"No. The figure moved to the mouth of the cave and a flash of lightning ended the Vision."

Frigga pondered what Sigyn had Seen, placing her hands in her lap. "Your description of the hand . . . there are only a few races who would have skin like that. And who love the darkness and night. The trolls allied with Malekith to attack us. This could be a remnant of their forces."

"But the trolls fled after the battle," Sigyn said.

"Yes, but trolls have long memories and they are known to hold grudges."

"Why would one of them want to kill an innocent child?!"

"Leif is Loki's son and Loki is the one who defeated Malekith."

"I see."

"You said the figure was hunched over a cauldron."

"Yes."

"I have heard of a troll wife who was rumored to be working with Malekith."

"Yes, but she died," Sigyn recalled. "Though perhaps there was more than one."

"Or she used a spell to make it look like she had died."

"That is possible."

Sigyn became silent as she thought things through then she frowned.

"Do you think I should speak with Malekith? He might know more about who it was who might have cursed Leif?"

"I do not think that would be a good idea. Malekith is not someone you should associate with," Frigga said.

"He is dangerous. even stripped of his powers," Sigyn nodded. "Perhaps my father could speak with him instead?"

"That does sound like a good idea. But, if Tyr does not wish to speak to him, I want your word you will not go see Malekith on your own. Loki would be crushed if something happened to you."

"I promise," Sigyn said as she rose to her feet and she left the solar.

She walked down the hallway as she tried to figure out what she was going to say to her father, her heart pounding in her chest.

She knew that Elsa would have told the general about Leif being cursed. her mother told her father everything. They had a fine loving relationship and they were not afraid to speak their minds to each other.

_Papa, I need to speak with you, she sent._

_What's wrong?_ Tyr sent.

_I will tell you all when I see you._

_I am at the arena, but I will meet you in the south garden._

_Thank you._

Sigyn headed down the hallway when she arrived in the south garden and she saw Tyr sitting on a bench under an oak tree.

"That was quick," she teased and Tyr smiled.

"When my child needs me, I run like the wind," he said.

She sat down next to him when Tyr saw the worry in her eyes and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Has Leif become ill again?" Tyr asked.

"No, but I believe I have figured out who cursed him," she said and he waited for her to continue.

"I used Prince Loki's scrying bowl to see who might have done such a terrible thing," she continued. She told her father about the Vision and what she and Frigga thought it might mean.

"Yes, I have heard of the Troll Wife. She was Malekith's witch," Tyr said with a nod.

"Do you know her name?"

"Ragnilda."

"I was told Ragnilda was killed in the battle, but I wonder if it was a trick. Or she might have had someone working with her."

"I do remember seeing her body after the battle. As for her having a coven or an apprentice, I have no idea."

"That is why I..."

"What are you up to, Little One?" Tyr asked.

"I wish to speak with Malekith."

Tyr felt his heart jump in his chest as his eyes went wide and his mouth fell open slightly.

"No! You will not speak with him!"

"I knew you would say that. Will you speak with him?"

"You want me to speak to him about Ragnilda?"

"Please?"

Tyr sighed. Though he could be stern and unbending with a will of iron when it came to commanding troops in battle, with the well-honed mind of a tactician, he became putty in the hands of his youngest daughter, who had only to look at him with her huge hazel eyes and he turned malleable as clay.

"First we need to know if she is really dead. I have heard trolls can regenerate from things like a snapped neck," he said with a serious look on his face.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will send out some men to check on the trolls. If they don't find anything, then I will go speak with Malekith."

"Do you think he will tell you the truth?"

"He may. If he has something to gain by it. Those Dark Elves are slippery bastards."

"Thank you, Papa," she said, giving Tyr a hug.

"Now, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Do you miss him?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Do I miss who?"

"I am talking about Prince Loki."

"Uh..."

She felt a blush moving across her cheeks as she lowered her head and she smiled.

"It is alright, Little One. I remember all the times your mother told me she missed me when I was away."

"I'm just worried he is in danger. I know he is with his brother, sister and the others, but they are going to see Laufey."

"Laufey is reported to be bedridden. I don't think he is a threat."

"Am I being silly?"

"No, you are a woman in love and it's natural to be worried," he said as he stood then looked toward the palace. "Now, I need to go,"

"Thank you again, Papa."

"Anything for my youngest daughter. You do know you have me wrapped around your little finger, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," she teased and he laughed, walking away.

Sigyn looked after him fondly, thinking that she had been lucky to grow up with two parents like Tyr and Elsa, who loved each other so deeply, and who allowed their daughters to find the same kind of love with the men they chose to marry. She thought again of how Loki had been cast off as a baby, separated from his twin, and who had spent some of his childhood feeling lonely and unwanted.

 _But never again,_ she vowed. _Things are different now. You have Viva, and you have mended the old wounds with Thor and King Odin, and you have me . . . who will love you forever, no matter that once you were broken. I will hug you so tightly that all your broken pieces will come back together again, Loki. This I swear by Yggdrasil!_

She was astonished to discover that her feelings ran so deeply, but then, she reflected, she had always been one who felt things profoundly. Sometimes this had caused her heartache as a child, especially when she lost a pet she had raised from a baby. But she would not trade her compassionate heart for all the jewels in the Royal Vault.

She rose to her feet when an idea came to her and she smiled. She made a small whistle when a white falcon appeared and Skybolt landed on her wrist.

"Hello, my friend," she greeted her familiar.

The proud bird chirruped at her and she scratched the raptor behind the head. Skybolt had chosen her long ago, when she was a mere apprentice, and the falcon could speak Asgardian as well as Odin's ravens.

"Greetings, Sigyn. Do you need my assistance?" Skybolt asked, her amber eyes whirling with concern.

"I do. I need you to find a cave for me," she replied.

"A cave? Why? Are you planning to hunt for treasure?" the falcon screeched.

"No. But I need to find a cave in order to catch a troll," she explained.

Skybolt gave a sharp cry of disgust. "A troll! They are nasty ugly things! Why would you want to see one?"

"So I can arrest her for treason," Sigyn answered.

"Treason? What did it do? Spit in Odin's dinner? Pee on Thor's bed?"

"No, no!" Sigyn giggled. "But she did curse poor Leif, the baby prince."

Skybolt hissed. "Wretched bog dweller! I should pluck out her eyes for that!" White feathers ruffled in indignation. "What does this cave you wish to find look like?"

Sigyn described the cave by moonlight. "Do you think you can find it, Skybolt?"

"Do deer live in the woods?" Skybolt snorted. "Of course I can! I will send to you when I locate it."

Then she spread her wings and Sigyn tossed her aloft. Skybolt's wings caught an updraft, beat hard, and then went soaring into the air. She circled once and then shot away, hunting the cave with the keenest of eyes.

Sigyn returned to the nursery, tidying it up while her charges slept. Then she took a book from her nightstand and began to read, knowing there was precious little she could do but wait.

Skybolt flew by the trees then over the lakes when she came to the bleak land where the trolls dwelt. The landscape was bare, with dead trees and withered bushes, and the cracks in the ground spread out in all directions. The sky was overcast with dark clouds and the sound of thunder filled the air.

The falcon drifted on the wind as she moved by the dead trees, a thick cloud of yellowish smoke hung in the air, laden with the smell of sulfur and death.

Luckily, the falcon could not smell it, but the smoke stung her eyes. She landed on a branch of a dead tree as the branch groaned from her weight and she shifted from one foot to the other. Looking around, the falcon took wing again and she soared over the earth.

Suddenly, she saw the rocks Sigyn had described. She flew a short circuit around them, then landed lightly on the ground.

Cautiously, the falcon hopped into the cave as she looked at the glowing rocks then she heard cackling in the shadows. She hopped further into the cave when she spotted the cauldron and a shadowed figure was standing next to it.

Ragnilda snickered as she looked into the bubbling goo in the cauldron and she placed a few bat skulls into it.

"The Green Mage thinks she has beaten me, has she?!" Ragnilda muttered, waving her hand and the goo was covered with a thick mist. She hadn't seen Skybolt as the falcon perched herself on a ledge and she looked down into the cauldron. The mist cleared to show Sigyn sitting in the nursery and Ragnilda glared at the image. "I wonder. Maybe it isn't the child which will crush Loki's heart. Maybe it's you. Maybe I should have cursed you instead. Your death would have killed him. Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Hideous laughter echoed around the cave as Skybolt hopped off the ledge, quickly left the cave then took wing, flying into the dark sky.

Like her name, the white falcon flew like a thunderbolt back to her mistress. "It is you who shall die, mewling quim!"Skybolt hissed. "I call the Vengeance of Falcons upon you, stinking troll!"

The falcon's amber eyes blazed with wrath, for she came from a long line of royal birds who on rare occasions deigned to serve a human mage, and as such she ruled over a large cast of white peregrines. If need be, the young queen could summon her Court of Wings to do battle and they would fight for her against all odds.

She landed on the top of the balcony railing and she was glad the door to the nursery was open. She flew to the table, perching on it next to Sigyn, who almost dropped her book on the floor.

"Skybolt! You startled me!" She held her wrist out for her familiar to climb on. Skybolt shook out her feathers. "Have you learned anything?"

"Aye, I have. I found the cave you described and the troll wife was there."

"So, Ragnilda is alive?!"

"She is and she is planning to kill again."

"Who is she going to kill?!"

Sigyn started to panic as she thought about the troll killing Balder or Loki himself.

"It's you."

"Me?!" she asked, feeling her heart starting to pound.

"She said your death will break Prince Loki's heart and kill him."

"No."

Sigyn closed her eyes as she calmed her mind and she tried hard not to cry.

 _Papa, I have news_ , she sent.

 _What have you learned?_ Tyr sent. She recounted what Skybolt had found out and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

_That cur. Have no fear, Little One! I will find her and bring her to justice!_

_I will send Skybolt out so you and your men can follow her to Ragnilda's cave._

_Send her out in ten minutes._

_I will._

Sigyn opened her eyes as she stroked the falcon's feathers and she blinked the tears from her eyes.

Ten minutes later, she launched the falcon into the air then she looked down, seeing Tyr and an army of soldiers riding off.

"Norns, please keep them safe," she prayed then she felt someone tugging on her robes.

"Sigyn, Leif's wet," Balder said as she smiled and they went into the room.

The general gathered a company of his most trusted men. He sent three of his Phoenixes to protect Sigyn, while the rest of his company mustered in the courtyard. Tyr knew he must strike quickly while the sun was high and the troll wife weakened.

His men were armed with fire arrows and rune blades, enchanted swords that would slay a troll.

Tyr rode in a fury as he watched Skybolt flying overhead, his good hand on the reins.

To harm an innocent baby was bad enough, but to harm his daughter was the final insult.

"I swear by Yggdrasil. you will pay," he growled.

The sun was still visible when they arrived at the stones Sigyn had described and Tyr and his men dismounted.

Overhead, the great white falcon perched, her amber eyes blazing. She sent out a silent Call, summoning her Court of Wings. Within seven minutes, two score of white falcons appeared in the sky, hovering in formation.

"Sweet Valhalla, General!" cried an archer. "What in Hel are _those_?!"

"They are _my_ vengeance, human, against she who would harm my wizard!" Skybolt shrieked.

The falcons landed on the ground or in the dead trees as the men looked at them and Tyr smiled.

"Queen of the Wind, your assistance is appreciated." the general called to Skybolt.

Skybolt inclined her head gravely.

"Remind me never to piss off the general's daughter," muttered a soldier.

Skybolt gave a loud shriek as she took wing. "Sisters! Form on me!"

The Court of Wings rose into the air, forty strong, the sound of so many wings echoing like thunder across the sky.

"Forward!"

All the falcons flew into the cave. They soared past the rocks, silent as the death they brought. They spotted Ragnilda still standing near the cauldron and her eyes widened.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Ragnilda demanded.

"Vengeance!" Skybolt screeched as she dived at the troll wife and her claws slashed at Ragnilda's face.

Ragnilda screamed as she fired a magebolt at the falcons, but the falcons dived out of the way and she staggered backwards.

The air was filled with the sound of what seemed like a thousand wings beating, and the wind rushed about the cavern as the birds attacked, their talons ripping into the troll-wife and their cruel beaks making green blood drip from hundreds of wounds.

Ragnilda shrieked in agony, but there was no escape from the horde of falcons, all bent upon her destruction.

No escape . . . save one.

The troll wife gathered one last desperate bolt of magic and scattered the avians, leaving a clear path for her to race out of the cavern.

Too late she realized the sun was still in the sky.

The sun-the ancient enemy of all her kind.

"No!" she screamed as the light of the sun started burning her skin and she watched as her skin started to turn to stone.

"Now!" Tyr shouted and her eyes widened.

Frozen in fear, she watched the fire arrows being launched into the air and Tyr and his men advanced toward her. The fire arrows struck their marks as the fire exploded over her and her screams echoed across the landscape.

Skybolt and the other falcons flew out of the cave as they attacked and Tyr walked closer, holding a large enchanted sword, Skullcrusher, in his hand.

"Mercy!" Ragnilda called out.

"As you showed mercy to Prince Leif?" Tyr demanded. "Or my daughter? Here is the only mercy I shall show you!"

"Please! It was Malekith! He ordered me to kill the infant!"

"You lie, troll! What about my daughter!?"

"What about her?!"

"We have it on good authority that you are planning to kill her next!"

"How...?! How did you know that?!"

Tyr did not answer.

Raising the sword, Tyr swung Skullcrusher and Ragnilda's head flew into the air. The head changed into stone then landed on the ground and shattered into tiny pieces. He used the sword to shatter the rest of her body then stood over the broken remains and released a war cry of victory. It was echoed by the falcons.

Then he sheathed Skullcrusher. "Nobody hurts my daughter!"

He gestured to the rest of his men. "Go in there and see what else lurks inside. Destroy whatever you find, it's the abode of a dark mage." Then he thought better of it. "No, bring me whatever apparatus the witch was using. We will show it to the king as evidence. If you find anymore trolls, slay them."

"Aye, sir!" A soldier saluted with a fist to his heart.

Then they entered the cave to do as he had ordered.

Skybolt dismissed her Court, and the falcons glided away, back to their aeries, as silent as ghost upon the wind.

Fifteen minutes later, Tyr's men returned with the cauldron and some odd bowls and pouches. "We found nothing else, sir. The cave ended a few yards beyond."

"No other hostiles?"

"No, sir."

"All right, mount up! We're returning to the palace!"

 _Sigyn,_ _we return_! Skybolt sent.

_Are you well?_

_Fine. But the one who dared threaten you is but dust on the wind!_

_Good! I will meet you in the courtyard_.

Tyr and company galloped into the yard to see Sigyn awaiting them, along with the queen, Balder, and the king, who was holding Leif in one arm. The baby was playing with his grandsire's eyepatch.

Tyr brought his grey stallion to a halt, saluting his king.

"Sire, I bring good tidings! The troll wife Ragnilda is no more!"

"Well done, General!" Odin praised, and Skybolt came to land upon Sigyn's shoulder.

"We brought back the troll-wife's apparatus, so you could see the _volva_ earned her death for practicing black sorcery," Tyr said, dismounting and bowing before his ruler.

"We will examine it," Odin said, waving a hand and some of his servants came to take the apparatus away. "You have done us a great service, General. As has your daughter."

"It was my privilege, Sire." Tyr replied, slightly embarrassed.

"We would like to hold a feast in your honor, Tyr," said Frigga, giving the general one of her famous smiles. "And Sigyn's. For without her magic we never would have found the caster of the curse."

"Wow! Sigyn, you're a hero!" Balder piped up, grinning.

Now it was Sigyn's turn to duck her head in embarrassment. "No, My Prince. I only did the duty of any green mage, and protected the innocent."

"For which we are very grateful, dear," Frigga said, patting her arm. "I daresay Loki shall be too once he learns of it."

"Yes, My Queen," was all Sigyn replied, though her heart quickened at the thought of seeing Loki again.

Tyr put his arm around her and escorted her inside after dismissing his men, and Balder skipped along beside them.

"General, next time you go to fight, I want to come with you!" Balder said, his eyes shining.

Tyr chuckled and ruffled the boy's golden hair. "Maybe when you're bigger, lad!"

 _Much bigger,_ Sigyn thought, smiling down at the child.

Up ahead, Frigga walked arm in arm with Odin. "Thank the Norns that evil troll is dead at last!" Frigga was saying. "Now we don't need to worry about our grandsons or Sigyn being cursed by her."

"True. Our son had better marry that girl, Frigga," Odin murmured. "She loves him sure as the stars are in the sky and she will make a fine addition to this family."

"I agree, dear," Frigga said. "When Loki returns, we should suggest it to him . . . unless he comes to that conclusion himself."

Odin sighed. "Do you think he will? He's been rather . . . reluctant when it comes to courting any lady since . . . his ordeal."

"I think we need to let him have time to listen to his heart. The heart always knows," his wife said wisely. "Like it did with you and I. Still, it doesn't hurt to give him a little push in the right direction."

"You had better do that." Odin replied. "He will run in the other direction if I try it."

"You aren't know for your subtlety, darling," she chuckled, then she kissed his cheek. "Look! The baby fell asleep in your arms. Seems like you haven't lost your touch, Farfar."

Odin just smiled, recalling how he used to put Loki and Thor to sleep that way, long ago.

He prayed that this journey Loki was on would lay to rest the missing pieces of his past and allow his son to open his heart to the love that awaited him, so he could experience the joy and fulfillment that Odin and Frigga had. Loki deserved, above all, to be happy, the king thought, as he cradled his grandson in his arm.

_Jotunheim_

_Temple of the Frost Lady:_

Loki woke feeling refreshed and rose, pulling on his boots. He had to admit, he had not slept so well since leaving Aldi and Skrymir's home in the mountains. But here, it seemed the peace of the Lady seeped into his bones and his spirit, keeping the nightmares that haunted him at bay. For which he was extremely grateful.

He rose, leaving the small chamber in search of Drogar. He found the priest sitting at a simple wooden table in the back of the temple, eating breakfast.

Drogar flashed him a welcoming smile. "Good morning, My Prince! I may call you that, may I?"

Loki just looked at him wryly. "You'll forgive me if I say that right now I don't feel like I am a prince here, having lived my life in Asgard. But if you wish to address me as such, please do so."

"It is your right, Your Highness," Drogar insisted. "Even if no one but you and I know the truth." The Jotun continued eating some sort of warm cereal with berries and nuts in it, as well as slabs of bacon on a platter. A steaming cup of tea rested beside the bowl. "Please, won't you join me for breakfast?" he invited. "There is porridge in the pot on the stove there and more bacon on a plate."

"Thank you," Loki said, and went into the small alcove where the stove was and fixed himself some breakfast and tea. He returned with it and sat across from Drogar.

"Did you sleep well, My Prince?" the elder Jotun queried, munching some bacon.

"Actually, yes. It was very peaceful," Loki admitted.

"Good. You seem like you need peace in your life," the priest observed.

"I do. In part, that's why I am here," Loki replied. Then he sent to Drogar, telling him the real reason for his mission and asking the elder Jotun if he could help him and his friends gain access to the palace.

_I have a feeling that most, if not all, of the answers we seek shall be found there—where it all began._

_You would be right. But even I don't have the access I used to. Laufey has been quite vocal of late in rejecting the teaching of the Goddess. He has become bitter and angry. So I am no longer welcome at court._

Loki paused in eating his porridge. _That does not bode well, Drogar._

_But wait. I may know of someone who can help. There is one among my flock who lives and works at court. If anyone can help you, Winter can._

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Winter?"

"Aye, it's a funny name considering . . . but it fits because a Fool always has an odd name. I'm not sure though if it's her real one."

"Her? Laufey's jester is a woman?" Loki frowned.

"Yes. She replaced his last one years and years ago." Drogar said. "And oddly enough, the king protects her. But you can speak to her yourself, Highness. I shall send a message to her."

"I would like that," Loki said. Then he sent to Viva, _Twin, I am here at the Temple of the Frost Lady in Vashti. It is by the Street of Winding Serpents, on the corner across from a cookshop. I have met the High Priest and he has agreed to help us get into the palace._

 _Loki? Oh, by the Nine, Brother, you gave me a fright when you vanished like that! I am glad you are fine. I will tell Thor and the others and we shall meet you there._ Viva replied, and he felt her relief and love wash over him.

 _I'll be waiting. I'm sorry I scared you. I had a night terror and I . . . teleported in my sleep,_ he told her.

_It's all right, twin. I understand. We will see you soon!_

Loki sat back, a contented look on his face. "I just spoke with my twin. She will be here along with my brother and friends very soon. But they will be in disguise. I hope we won't be putting you through too much trouble."

Drogar waved his concern away. "My Prince, it is my pleasure to aid you however I can. A great wrong was done fifteen hundred years earlier. But now the Lady has spun the Wheel of Fate, and put into motion those who can set the Balance right again. As Her servant, it is my duty to help you and this I shall do."

He finished his breakfast and rose. "I will write that missive now and send it off, Highness. In the meantime, feel free to explore the temple. I think you will appreciate it more now than you did last time."

Loki chucked, then resumed eating his bacon. He had a feeling that Winter was going to be the wild card in the deck, and swing the odds in his favor.


	39. The King's Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is reunited with his companions and they meet the King's Fool--who may be their only hope of getting into the palace and confronting a well guarded Laufey

 

The snow fell as Loki stood in the doorway to the temple and he smiled when he saw Viva, Thor, and the others walking up the street.

"Brother!" Thor called out and he broke into a run. Loki grunted after Thor pulled him into a hug and Loki gently patted Thor's back.

"I'm sorry for frightening you," Loki said and Thor drew away.

"It wasn't your fault," Viva soothed, coming to embrace her twin. "But Loki, is there a way you can prevent that from happening again? What if you had teleported into a wall in your sleep?" her voice was hoarse with horror.

"I don't think that would ever happen, Viva," Loki soothed. "I think my sleep teleporting is like a normal person who sleepwalks-they never put themselves in danger, and usually end up perfectly safe back in their bed if you don't wake them."

"I have heard of that," Viva conceded. "Nevertheless, please try not to do that on a regular basis."

"I think that only happened because I was distressed. My PTSD-as Darcy would say-reared its ugly head."

"Loki!" Hela cried, running to him and throwing herself into his arms. "Can you really do magic when you sleep?" she sounded awed. "Can you teach me?"

Loki chuckled and lifted her off her feet in a hug. "I'm afraid not, darling. It's not something I know how to explain much less teach. It was sort of an accident."

Sif and the Warriors also hugged Loki and slapped him on he back.

"Come inside," the prince beckoned them. "I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is High Priest Drogar, who has been kind enough to host me when I appeared in the temple."

They entered the temple, glancing about in curiosity and awe at the way the temple was constructed. Drogar stood in front of a statue of the Frost Lady with a welcoming smile on his face.

"Greetings! Any friend of Prince Loki is a friend of mine."

"Thank you for taking such good care of our brother,' Viva said with a bow of respect and Drogar returned her bow.

"Would all of you like a tour of the temple?" Drogar asked and they nodded. He showed them around the temple when they came to the room where Odin had found Loki and Viva held tightly to Loki's hand.

While Drogar was giving a tour to the newcomers, a small blue hand was breaking the seal of a letter. The bells on Winter's cap tinkled softly as she did so, the silver and ice blue setting off her skin and short white hair. She wore soft motley of silver and blue, a long tunic, pants, and half boots with more bells on the toes. The jingling bells were supposed to signify laughter, which was what the King's Fool brought, but they also served to warn people she was approaching.

"Well, Motley! Fancy that! A letter for me! I'm quite undone!" She spoke to her stick, which had a cloth head and cap upon it. She often did this, making courtiers think she was stupid, because people talked freely around those they thought were idiots. Winter was nothing of the kind, but it suited her to act the part. She could throw her voice, like a ventriloquist, and often had Motley "answer" her using a squeaky male voice she had perfected based off a snooty lord she was acquainted with.

Though a full Jotun an accident of birth had caused her to remain the size of a child, and despite her small size she was swift and agile, able to jump, run, and tumble. Her main duty was to make the king laugh and also ferret out the secrets of his courtiers.

"Open it, Winter!" Motley squealed.

"I am."

Winter unrolled the scroll and read, Motley whining that he wanted to read. "Drogar needs us at the temple."

"What does the doddering old relic need us for?" Motley cried.

"He says it has to do with... Oh!" she said with wide eyes.

"Well, are you going to tell me or are you going to stand there with a look of a stunned fish on your face!?"

"We need to go. Now!"

Winter put the scroll in her belt as she scampered off and the sound of the bells on her hat echoed down the hallway.

Several courtiers snorted as the jester ran by, then catcalled, "Hey, mini jingler, what's the rush? Did Laufey take exception to one of your jokes?"

Winter ignored them. They were often cruel to her, though none would truly dare to hurt her because of the king's writ. A jester's person belong to the monarch, and only the monarch could mete out punishment on it. But they could, and did, mock and belittle and ostracize her.

"Better watch out, or it's off with your head!" another brayed, sounding like a sick musk ox.

Winter executed a brief tumbling run, flashing a rude gesture to the sneering courtiers as she did so. A jester was free to make sport of the courtiers if she chose, and Winter often chose to use her clever tongue and agility to puncture their supercilious attitudes. They detested and hated her for it, but she did not care. She had learned long ago, when just a child, to grow a thick skin, and to laugh at herself instead of weeping at the cruelty of the noble children she had grown up with, who had rejected her even though she had been born one of them.

She slipped from the palace like a wraith, the guards were used to her comings and goings and virtually ignored her, which made it ideal for when she needed to gather clandestine information for her king.

She made her way down the sidestreets and back alleys of Vashti to the temple where Drogar lived. Drogar was an old friend—one of the few she actually could call that—and he alone did not see her small size as something to be ashamed of and to spit on. Instead, he saw it as an asset, and said the Lady had chosen her for some kind of great destiny, for those with such rarely had easy lives, for only in adversity was a spirit tempered, like a sword quenched in fire. Sometimes Winter wondered if Drogar had been touched in the head.

She arrived at the temple to find the High Priest with a few guests in the back of the temple, and at first they all appeared to be normal Jotun, but Winter knew how to manufacture illusions, and she saw hazy outlines around most of them, which told her they wore glamours, but she made no mention of it. She knew Drogar would never put her in danger, and his missive had stated he needed her to meet the lost prince, which Winter knew meant Prince Loki.

"Winter! It is good to see you, my friend!" Drogar greeted her warmly.

Winter executed a rather deep bow, grinning, and Motley jingled and replied, "And you, Friend Drogar! Might I say you look well for someone as old as a glacier!"

Sif and Fandral gasped, but Drogar was unperturbed by the remark. "As such, then you will appreciate my getting right to the point, as I don't have time to waste being obscure."

"Always, because obscure people tend to leave me in the dark!" she quipped, the bells on her cap jingling.

She noted that one of the Jotun quirked a smile at that and figured this must be the lost one, since it was well-known he had a penchant for mischief. She did not know yet who the others were, but she had no doubt Drogar would introduce her.

"Allow me to introduce my guests," Drogar said.

"Before you do, may I see what they really look like?"

"Wait. You know we're in disguise?" Fandral asked. Even though she was small, something about Winter made her stand out and he was instantly fascinated by her.

"Of course she knows." Motley said, the bells on its cap jingling. "She can make illusions, too."

 _Brother, do you think this is wise?_ Thor sent.

Loki eyed the small Jotun. Then he sent to Viva. _Can you read her aura, Sister?_ He knew that Viva's Empathic senses would tell her by a person's aura if they were trustworthy or not.

Viva looked at Winter when she took a quick reading and Winter giggled.

 _I can read it, but_ _it's jumbled. Like she is hiding herself from me_ , Viva sent.

_Can we trust her?_

_Yes, but to a point._

Winter walked from one of them to the other when she looked at Fenris and she smiled.

"Ah, you are no ordinary pup. I smell dire wolf on you," she said and Fenris growled.

"His mother was one," Hela stated.

Winter looked at her. The bells jingled while she moved her head side to side and she frowned.

"You have a smell of death about you," Winter whispered then she giggled.

Viva sensed Hela's fear and Viva looked at Loki.

 _Brother, she is scaring Hela_ , Viva sent.

"Hela, come here," Loki said and Hela and Fenris moved to Loki. She hid behind him as Winter made a small bow, then peered at Loki sadly.

"I do apologize if I frightened her. Most children do not like me," Winter said.

"I can see why," Volstagg whispered and Sif poked him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I assure you she can be trusted," Drogar said and Loki thought for a few minutes. He waved his hands as the glamour vanished and Winter's eyes widened.

"They... They are Asgardian!" Winter gasped.

Motley quivered and hid behind Winter's back. "Ahhh! Don't let them eat me!"

Hela giggled.

"We won't eat you," Hela said, walking toward Winter to take a closer look at Motley.

"Are you sure?" the puppet said as it peaked out from behind Winter.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Oh, very well, very well!" Motley sighed. "But if I end up fricasseed-it will be on _your_ head! Get it? Your head?"

Winter rolled her eyes. "That one is as old as the mountains!"

"Yes, but she's not!" Motley objected. It stuck its tongue out at the jester.

Hela giggled loudly.

Winter moved the puppet out so Hela could take a better look at Motley and the puppet wiggled its eyebrows up and down.

"Is it alive?" the child queried.

"Yes!" Motley yelled.

"No!" Winter disagreed.

"Am too!"

"No, you're not! You're a construct." Winter declared.

"How rude!" Motley blew a raspberry. "Would I do that if I weren't alive?"

"Yes, you would. I'm making you do that."

"Really?" Hela asked, wide-eyed. 'Is it magic?"

"Yes. Jester magic." Winter said.

"Humph! How insulting!" Motley declared, then hopped out of Winter's hand and presented the back of its head on the stick to her.

"Ohhhhhhh! Don't be like that!" Winter said.

"Like what?" Motley grumbled. "In a snit? Why not? You just insulted my ancestors."

"Well . . . if you're determined to sulk . . ." Winter shrugged, then produced three colored balls and began to juggle them. She juggled them around her back, and high in the air, and then she stood on her hands and juggled them with her feet!

"Amazing!" Fandral said, clapping his hands.

Volstagg and Hogun looked at each other with puzzled looks and Winter gave a small bow.

"Winter, please. we need to talk,"Drogar said.

"If you insist," Winter sighed when she looked at Viva and Loki then she walked to Loki. "Are you...? Are you the lost prince?"

Loki knelt so he could look into her eyes, for she was as tall as Hela. "I am Loki Laufeyson. But I was not lost. I was stolen from my mother and left to die. At least that was what the king intended."

Winter huffed. "Laufey is often in a mood. But . . . you are the spitting image of your mother, Little Snowflake. Hence why Laufey did not want you about."

"You met my mother?"

"Yes, long ago. She was very nice and she would laugh at me."

"That was not the only reason." Drogar coughed.

"Well, no. Laufey also wished to have an heir who was pure Jotun. And he fancied Lady Farbouti. Who would not allow him any liberties with her . . . which frustrated the king so that he decided there was but one solution. To get rid of his queen and his children by her . . . and then to marry the lady and get an heir with her."

"Yes, we are aware of that," Viva interjected. "But we are here for a different reason than just to confront Laufey."

"Oh? And why else would you all be here?" Winter asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because we are tracking a murderer," Loki answered. "In case you are not aware, my mother Freya was murdered but it was made to look like an accident. We need to find who did it and bring the person to justice so my mother's spirit can pass to Valhalla."

"And you believe the king had something to do with her death?" Winter queried.

"If not him, then who?" Viva scowled. "You have to admit, he does seem like the top suspect."

Motley nodded. "True, true. But sometimes the most obvious one is not always whom you seek."

"Even if he himself did not commit the crime, he may know who did," Loki argued. "That's why we need your help, Lady Fool. We need to get inside the palace and speak to the king . . . and anyone else we think may have had a hand in Freya's death."

Winter coughed, looking alarmed. "Laufey sees almost no one these days . . . unless it be his relatives or his Fool. Oh sometimes he holds court in his bedchambers, but only with his senior advisors."

"Then who is running Jotunheim?" Thor asked.

"The queen and Prince Byleist see to the day to day affairs of the realm, along with the Privy Council," Winter replied. "It has been thus since he returned from that ill-fated trip to Asgard."

"Can you get us in to see him?" Loki persisted.

Winter heaved a sigh. "I can . . . but it will be . . . difficult. To sneak all of you past the guards on the king's chamber."

"But you can do it?" Drogar asked.

"Maybe. If I had a smaller number it might be feasible, O Holy One." The Fool admitted.

"How small?" Fandral asked.

"Four of you," the jester answered.

"Loki and Viva must go," Thor said. Then he considered. "I will go. And perhaps Hela—since she is the one following the trail. The rest of us can wait somewhere until you have finished."

"Aye," Volstagg agreed. "Perhaps, Thor, it is best if Hogun, Sif, and I wait in the stables. 'Twill be difficult enough for you, Fandral, Loki, Viva, and Hela to go in. We could cover your backs."

Thor glanced at Winter. "Will that suit you?"

Motley nodded its head up and down. "Yes. That is manageable." Then it huffed. "I'm still not speaking to you!" it snapped at Winter. "That doesn't count!"

Fandral chuckled, then drew his cloak more tightly about himself. "You would be wonderful in Asgard. In fact, I would enjoy watching you every night, if not for the blasted cold. I feel as though I shall never be warm again!"

"Here," Drogar said suddenly. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before." He went a drawer in the wall and drew out several round white objects. "These are called heating stones. Normally we use them to help the ill, but since you are guests you shall benefit from them." He handed one to each Asgardian and instructed them on how to use them. When rubbed, they emitted a low light as well as a comforting heat.

"Ohh, that's much better!" Fandral sighed in relief. "I thought I might turn into an icicle before this quest was done." He held his stone in his hands and basked in the warmth.

Winter smirked. "You do seem to like to complain, don't you?"

"You haven't heard him start yet," Loki laughed. "We don't call him Lord Fussbudget for nothing!"

"That's Fandral the Dashing to _you_ , My Prince!" the warrior grumbled.

Winter smiled at Fandral and she silently admitted she liked him. Not for his good looks, but for his wit and good nature.

"My brother was only teasing," Thor said, and gave his friend a light clap on the back. "Now that is settled, shall we depart?"

"Indeed. Just remember to let me do the talking." Winter reminded.

"No fear, gentle lady," Fandral said gallantly.

"Come then. Lead the way" Viva urged, feeling an odd stirring in her bones.

As they made their way back through the streets of the city to the palace, Loki felt a frisson of nervousness creep down his spine.

Something of his nervousness must have communicated itself to Hela, who clutched his hand like a lifeline as they followed the small Fool and the bobbing Motley through the warren of icy stone buildings and cracked cobbled streets. The wind swirled through the narrow alleys and plucked at their cloaks and tunics, making the Asgardians glad for Drogar's heat stones. Only Loki, Viva, Hela and Fenris were not bothered by the freezing temperatures.

 _What do you sense?_ Loki sent to Hela.

 _The one we seek. . . is within the palace._ Hela replied, her small face grave.

Loki exchanged glances with his twin. _It must be Laufey,_ he sent to her, relaying what Hela just told him.

 _He certainly would have motive,_ Viva nodded. _Yet somehow that seems too easy._

 _If it IS him . . .I certainly will not mourn if he is dead._ Loki sent tightly.

_Nor I, but . . . how could we bring him to justice? This is not Asgard, Brother, where all are subject to the laws. Here, the king is a law unto himself._

Loki bit his lip. He would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Winter approached the sprawling palace complex jauntily, as if she had not a care in the world.

There were three main gates into the vast stone complex, but Winter used neither of them, instead leading her companions by the smaller Servants Gate, which had only a single guard on duty, and he looked about to fall asleep from boredom.

"Ho, Thryx!" Winter called to him. "The King's Head Tavern is giving away free drinks in celebration of Rothgar's son's wedding!"

The guard perked up. "Hel's teeth, Fool! And I will miss it because I'm on duty!"

"Not so, Thryx! I asked Vort to cover you." She waved hand and the seeming of another guard approached. "See? Here he is now. Hurry, before the ice malt is all gone!"

Thryx didn't need to be told twice. He bolted out the gate and right past the others, intent on getting free beer, while the illusion took up sentry and allowed the others to pass through the gate. That done, the jester showed Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif the stables and the three assured them they would wait there with Fenris.

The rest of them followed Winter into the palace, the Fool giving all of them the ice blue and white livery of Laufey's household servants.

The palace was formed of interlocking bluish gray stone and the doors were of a white wood with silver veining bound by iron. Inside the palace, Winter led them down a short corridor and then into the large Great Hall. The hall was vast, the ceiling seemed to vault up into the heavens, held upright by huge stone columns. At one end of the hall were three steps leading up to a dais with two empty thrones. The larger of the two had purple cushions, the smaller midnight blue ones. Large iron braziers were at all four corners of the hall, lit with flickering blue flames.

Sconces with torches that emitted the same frozen fire were spaced along the sides of the hall, inbetween the tabards hanging there of each noble clan. Over the two thrones hung the white and gold Frost Phoenix tabard of the Royal House.

The hall had tables placed end to end with stone benches along them. Tundra grasses covered the floor in woven mats, providing a carpet for the Jotun to walk on. Lying along the walls and under the tables were huge white wolf-like dogs with crimson eyes, waiting for scraps to fall, gnawing on the half-eaten bones the diners tossed them.

"Who are they?" Loki asked, pointing to the wolves?"

"The nobles wolf-dogs," Winter answered. "They must have returned from a hunt recently, or else the dogs would be penned in the kennels."

Servants scurried to and fro carrying pitchers of mead and wine, or platters of roasted meats, cheeses, and bread.

The diners were all nobles, as indicated by their clan markings and rich clothing. Most were men, but some women were there also, though they sat together at their own table, picking daintily at portions of fowl, salmon, and some kind of pie and drinking goblets of a light claret.

At the royal table were the Queen and the Prince and Loki looked at Viva.

 _Is that our brother?_ Loki sent.

 _Yes. That is Byleist_ , Viva replied, recognizing the prince from portraits done of him, as she had never seen him in person.

"Why did you bring them in here?" he asked.

"I am just showing around," she said with a giggle.

"Then be on your way!"

"Yes, Highness," she said with a bow and they headed for the door leading to the upper floors of the palace. Loki looked back at Byleist and frowned. Viva looked at him.

 _He's miserable_ , Loki sent.

 _I can feel it,_ his twin agreed. _He is_ _frustrated because the king still treats him like a mere boy and will not grant him the full power of the Heir Apparent. He is just past his majority but has shown signs of being a just and responsible ruler, according to what I have heard people say. Yet he struggles every day to gain Laufey's approval to do anything that would benefit the people_

 _He reminds me of me,_ Loki sent as memories of how hard he tried to get Odin's approval moved through his mind.

As they passed a trestle full of drunken guards, one of them stuck out a foot and tripped Winter.

But the agile fool turned the stumble into a tumble and bounced back to her feet.

"Clumsy Fool!" jeered his companions.

"I may be clumsy, but at least I know how to avoid trouble!" she singsonged.

Fandral stopped himself from defending her after seeing her quickly getting back on her feet and he smiled.

 _She is amazing_ , he thought and Winter did a little dance before they headed down the hall.

"Is that common?" Viva asked her, concerned.

Winter shrugged. "As common as fleas on a hound. I am the King's Fool, and used to taking falls for the amusement of the court."

"They are cruel to treat you so," she began hotly.

"It is their nature. But fear not, I have the king's protection. If one of them truly meant me harm, they would regret it. None save the king chastises His Fool."

"The prince and the queen do not protect you?" Loki queried, sounding incensed.

"Oh aye, my lord, they would, if needed."

"What would happen if someone did harm you?" Fandral asked.

"It depends," Winter replied. "On their rank. A noble would face charges and be imprisoned until the king released him. A commoner would be flogged. Or if the king were in a mood, he could execute them. Laufey is fond of the axe."

"Has he ever . . .?" Fandral asked, then halted.

"Once. A drunken baron tried to take advantage of me when first I assumed my post. After that . . . they learned their lesson."

Loki had a different question. "Has Laufey ever mistreated you?"

"Not recently. Before only when he was in a particularly nasty mood," the Fool replied warily. "But I learned to read him and to stay out of his way then. Or to cast spells of calming so he laughed at my jests instead of hit me."

Loki felt a pang of sorrow for the Jotun, who was an outcast even here, and he noticed that Fandral also seemed moved by the Fool's plight, which slightly shocked him, for the warrior was not always one to care about the unfortunate, being rather a dandy, and having something of a reputation as a flirt with the ladies. Still, perhaps Fandral was having his eyes opened too on this journey, which was a good thing.

"Come along! Come along!" Motley hooted. "Mustn't be late! No stopping or staring and for the Lady's sake no farting in the corridors! Or else the Steward will come and set you to cleaning the latrines for a fortnight!"

"Then it's a good thing Volstagg isn't here," Fandral muttered out of the corner of his mouth to Thor.

Thor smirked. "Our large friend does seem to have a gas problem."

"Says the one who cleared out the Feast Hall one evening after he ate an extra helping of molasses beans!" Loki snorted. "I nearly threw up all over Father's boots!"

"I'm sure you had something to do with it, Brother!" Thor grumbled, reddening.

"Oh, by the Nine! You may as well blame me for plague and taxes!" Loki snorted while the others laughed, following Winter down the corridor to the Royal Wing.

As they drew closer to the huge set of double doors with the royal crest on them in gold and two massive guards with gigantic halberd on duty before them, Viva felt uneasiness swirl around her. She was unsure whether it was because she was about to confront the father she hardly recalled after so long, or because she was sensing the nervousness of her companions. Resolutely, she swallowed down her fear. Laufey was helpless to harm her, she reminded herself. And once they had confronted him, she would sense the truth in him—and whether or not he had anything to do with Freya's death.

 _And if he did? What then? Can you kill your own father?_ A part of her whispered.

 _The old bastard is half-dead already,_ the bitter part of her mind reminded her. _He would deserve it after what he did!_

Still, a part of her recoiled at the thought. She had killed in battle, in self-defense, but this was different. This was a helpless man, her kin, and she was not an assassin.

As if sensing her distress, Loki turned and placed a hand on her shoulder. _We can do this, Sister. Together. We can confront our demon sire and once we do, he is naught to fear. You taught me that._

Viva gave him a wan smile. But the question still remained—if Laufey had murdered Freya—were they justified in killing him to avenge their mother?


	40. Byleist's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Viva confront Laufey about Freya's murder, while Fandral defends Winter from a pack of bullying guards, then Byleist reveals a secret he learned long ago that changes everything.

**40**

**Byleist's Secret**

As they approached the great double doors leading to the king's chambers, Fandral halted and said, "Tis best if I remain out here, to keep watch. Just in case someone comes, you will need a lookout."

"Good thinking," Thor said.

"Yes, I agree," Winter nodded. She rapped twice on the door and it swung wide. "Good morrow. I bring a new shift of servants," she announced.

"Thank the Lady!" sighed the Jotun male who opened the door. "Just be warned, he is cranky today."

"Has he had his medicine?" Winter queried.

"Only just. He will be wanting his tea soon. The pot is on the sideboard," the other servant replied.

He stepped back to let Winter and the rest of them into the room while he and three other servants took their leave.

The king's chamber seemed to consist of many room, the first being a receiving room-which contained a throne-like chair, a table and several couches. It was opulently furnished-the chairs covered in gilt, the couches were silk cushions and tapestries adorned the walls. There was a large sideboard upon which rested an ornate tea service-also of gold.

Through the partially opened door they could hear Laufey calling. "Who is that who comes hither! Make yourself known!"

"It is I, Sire!" Winter called gaily and entered the bedchamber.

"Oh, 'tis my Fool!" Laufey sighed. "Who else is with you?"

"Just some servants, Sire." Winter replied. "Shall I juggle for you?" She whipped out her juggling balls and began to do a routine.

Laufey was propped up in a huge four poster bed. The bed hangings, of royal crimson velvet, were drawn back and tied with golden tassels

The Jotun king's skin looked pale blue and wan, and his useless lower half was a great mound under the blankets.

The furniture in the bedchamber was also gilded, but a darker gold color. It reminded Loki of a jewelry box and he found it too ostentatious for his liking. He saw a door which presumably led to a bathroom and a smaller one that probably led to a closet. There were curtains drawn back so the king could look out the windows at the palace gardens.

Thick rugs muffled their footsteps and Thor muttered something about getting tea and Hela stayed with him, after sending to Loki that the one she was looking for was not in this room.

Viva looked almost relieved when Loki relayed that information to her, but she still followed him into the bedchamber.

Winter finished her juggling routine and bowed to Laufey, doffing her jester's cap.

Laufey gave her a slight smile. "Would you play for me, Fool?"

"Aye, my liege. But-" she held up a finger. "I must fetch my lyre."

"Silly Fool! You forgot it!" Motley scolded.

"I shall be right back. In the meantime, Sire, your new servants shall bring you tea."

She bowed again and hurried from the chamber, leaving Viva and Loki alone with their father.

 _He looks... He looks nothing like the Frost Giant I had made a deal with all those years ago_ , Loki sent. His mind replayed the day he had gone to see Laufey and their talk. Laufey was so bold. So snide. He called him "the Bastard Prince" and Loki didn't even flinch.

 _Was my anger and pain so great that I agreed with him?_ Loki thought with a sigh.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Cur?" Laufey inquired and Viva noticed the way Loki was looking at Laufey.

 _Brother, where ever you are, please come back to me,_ she sent.

Loki blinked his eyes a few times when he made a deep bow and lowered his heard.

"I apologize, Sire. I just am in awe of you," Loki said and Laufey laughed.

"You are in awe of a cripple?!"

"No, Sire. I am in awe of the warrior I see before me." He lied swiftly.

Laufey was slightly stunned as he nodded then he looked at Viva.

"Do you feel the same, lass?" Laufey asked.

"Aye, Sire. The tales of your greatness is inspiring to us all," Viva said, quelling the urge to vomit at what just came out of her mouth.

Laufey eyed them with suspicion when Winter skipped into the room with her lyre.

"Your tea will be here shortly, My King," the Fool said and began to strum a soft aria on the lyre.

Thor walked into the room with the tea tray and Hela followed with some cloth napkins to lay across the king's lap.

Hela felt death coming from Laufey as she slowly backed away and lowered her head.

 _What is wrong, Little One?_ Thor sent.

 _I... I smell_ _death on him,_ Hela sent.

 _Is he dying soon? Or do you sense the deaths he had brought to others?_ the warrior asked.

_I am not sure._

Laufey watched them while Thor poured the tea into the white china teacup with the gold rim and Viva took the teacup from him.

"Wait! You drink first!" Laufey demanded, looking at the teacup.

Viva nodded and took a sip. She tasted cloudberry and chamomile and honey. There was nothing harmful in the tea.

"It is safe to drink, Sire," Viva said with a nod.

She handed the teacup to Laufey as he held the teacup in hands which trembled slightly then he took a long sip of tea.

"Play, Fool!" he grumbled.

Winter sat at the foot of the bed when she started playing a happy tune and Loki went about straightening the room while Viva, Hela and Thor listened to the tune.

"No, I do not want a happy tune. Play something sad!"

"Yes, Sire!" Winter said, playing something else.

As Winter obeyed, Hela and Thor withdrew from the room, leaving the king with his two children and the jester.

"You...!" Laufey said as Loki turned and Laufey glared at him. "I wish to change position! Move me!"

"Yes, Sire," Loki said with a nod and he walked to the bed. Viva moved the bedding back as they looked at Laufey's twisted and withered legs and Laufey snorted.

"Stop staring and move me!" he demanded.

Nodding, Loki slid Laufey forward as he gently lifted him up then moved Laufey to another position. Loki then moved Laufey's legs and he noticed how shrunken and tight his leg muscles were.

"Is that better?" Loki asked.

"It is...fine," Laufey said and Viva moved the bedding up.

Suddenly, the sound of a string snapping echoed in the room. "Ooops!" Winter yelped. "Oh dear! Now I need to fetch new one!"

Laufey scowled. "Be quick about it!"

"I will be quick as the wind!" Winter said then she ran out of the room.

"I am surrounded by idiots!"

Loki and Viva exchanged glances. This seemed like an opportune time to reveal who they were and to finally get some answers. They had waited to allay the king's suspicions and so Winter would not be blamed.

"That's a matter of opinion . . .Father," Loki remarked flippantly, and he dropped the glamour that concealed his true form from the king. He alone among them would have been recognized, for Laufey had warrants out for his arrest.

Laufey's crimson eyes bulged from his head. "You . . . traitor of my blood!" he spat, enraged.

"Better that than a murderer!" Loki snarled, his eyes hard as rubies.

"You are a murderer as well! Do you think I haven't been told about what you did on Midgard!?"

"That was not me!" Loki defended. "I was controlled by Thanos and his Mind Stone."

"Oh yes. You were controlled. Was I being controlled when you led me into the trap which crippled me?"

"You tried to kill a sleeping king-helpless, and I simply defended the man who raised me like his own-instead of threw me away to die!" his son snarled.

"You are lucky Gungnir did not kill you." Viva added.

"I would sooner have died than live like this!" the king snarled, his voice a weak rasp.

"You reap what you sow, Father," Loki declared coldly.

Laufey tried to reach the call bell rope to summon the guards, but he slid onto his side and he glared at Loki.

"I will have your head on a pike!" Laufey growled.

"No, you won't, Father. You will hear us out first," Viva stated, crossing her arms.

"How dare you address me thus? Who are you?"

"Do you not recognize your own daughter?" she asked.

Laufey growled as he finally pushed himself upright and Viva felt the anger coming off of him in waves.

"I should have killed you when you were a baby. You and your mother!"

"Ah, now THERE'S the father I recall!" she snapped, glaring at him. "The one who would cheerfully murder his own kin-even helpless babes-without batting an eyelash. Tell me, Father, how do you sleep at night with all the ghosts?"

"What sleep?! I am in constant pain!" he said, looking at Loki. "Thanks to him!"

"I almost feel sorry you." His daughter hissed. "Until I recall how you killed my mother. Or ordered it done. Then I remember that even the devil gets his due!"

"Kill your mother?! I had nothing to do with her death!"

"Shall you add lies to the list of your crimes?" Loki sneered. "If not by your hand, then you know who did it! And because of it, my mother is doomed to a half-life until her murderer is brought to justice." He leaned over the bed, his teeth bared, looking as if he could strangle the king where he lay.

"Blast you to Hel, Loki!" Laufey grimaced. Then he began to wheeze and cough, struggling to breathe.

Laufey reached over to grab onto Loki's shirt, but his right hand slipped down Loki's chest and Viva felt the fear and pain coming from Laufey.

"Loki! Sit him up!" she cried.

Loki nodded while he helped Laufey sit up and Viva started examining Laufey.

"What are you doing?" the king rasped. "Trying to find a way to hasten my demise?"

"What is wrong with him?" Loki asked.

"His lungs are congested," she answered. "And he is weak from doing nothing but lie here in bed for so long."

"Get off of me!" Laufey growled.

"I am trying to keep you alive, you fool!"

Loki caught the king's arm as he tried to shove Viva away. "Be still!" he ordered sharply. "She is a Healer, though why she would waste her Talent on you is beyond me!"

Laufey started coughing louder as he tried to breathe and he looked at Viva with pleading eyes.

"Help...me," he said.

"Loki, lean him forward," Viva ordered.

Loki leaned Laufey forward and Laufey wheezed loudly in his ear.

Viva went and touched several points on the king's back and then her hands glowed softly with Healing magic. She rubbed up and down and the king gasped and shuddered.

"Viva, what-?" Loki began.

"Get that basin there!" she instructed.

Loki levitated it over and Viva held it beneath the king's head.

"He needs to expel the mucus," Viva explained, rubbing Laufey's back.

Loki held the king as Laufey coughed up all the phlegm.

When Laufey started to breathe normally, Viva said, "There! You should feel better soon."

Laufey grimaced. "Why do you care? I thought you would be pleased to see me die."

"We are not monsters!" Loki said, deftly wiping the king's chin with a napkin.

"I do not enjoy watching anyone suffer," Viva interjected. "Not even my worst enemy."

_Meanwhile:_

Fandral leaned against the wall, trying to observe the empty corridor while reciting odd snatches of poetry in his head. The poetry he had memorized to impress certain ladies of his acquaintance and it served now to keep him from falling asleep from boredom.

He had seen some of the maids smiling at him as he made a small bow and they would giggle to each other as they walked away.

He wondered why they were giggling when he looked at his reflection in the mirror on the wall across the way and he noticed, even in Jotun form, he was still rather attractive.

"But is that all I am? Some dandy? If they only knew," Fandral thought as he made a small sigh.

Being known as Fandral the Dashing was fine when he was younger, but it came with a certain stain. He had to be smug and a bit of a dandy, his father had imparted that his good looks would serve him well due to his...

Suddenly, he saw Winter skipping down the hall when some guards surrounded her and they started laughing.

"Did your mama drop you on your head when you were born?" sneered one.

"Aye, she must have because she's such a misfit!"

The guards laughed as they shoved her and Fandral growled.

"How dare they!" he whispered.

Winter poked one of them in the backside with Motley. "That's where your brains are, you lout!"

"Watch yourself, Fool! Or else you may find yourself on the end of a jest gone wrong!"

"Ah! You cannot harm me! Only the King can! And you don't want to anger him, do you?!"

"Old Laufey is on his last legs!" sneered a tall guard. "Soon he will be worm food and who shall you run to then for protection, little bug?"

"If I am a bug, I would run between your legs and escape."

"Before or after I squash you?" bellowed another, guffawing.

Fandral was incensed. And not minded to stand by while a lady was mistreated.

He pushed off the wall with his foot as he approached the guards and one of the guards pushed Winter to the ground, causing Motley to sail across the floor.

"Wheeeeee!" Motley said, and Winter giggled.

"What sort of men treat a lady with such disrespect?" he demanded. "You are all a disgrace to your clans! Your fathers would die of shame!"

"A lady!? Do any of you see a lady?" one of the guards said.

"All I see is a crazy bug," the other guard said.

Winter sat on the floor as she looked at Fandral and she blinked her eyes a few times.

 _He... He thinks_ _I'm a lady?_ she thought and she held Motley against her chest.

"Are you as rattled in the head as she is? She's nothing!" one of the guards said, poking his finger against Fandral's chest.

"She has more class than any of you! Yes, she is small in stature, but big in heart. She takes every insult, every barb, with a grain of salt where most would run and hide. She laughs at her shortcomings and enjoys making those around her smile and laugh."

"She's a fool! We are supposed to laugh at her!"

"That is true, but that does not give you the right to treat her as your personal joke or distraction. Would you enjoy being treated in such a manner?! No, I believe you would not! You would retaliate! But she has never done so, has she?"

"She couldn't hurt me," the largest guard said as he loomed over Fandral.

"Oh really?! What about the time she left a fish on the steps and you stepped on it then you went bouncing down them on your bottom?!" Motley teased and the guards looked at each other.

"Uh, yeah, that was funny," one of the guards said with a laugh.

"You were screaming like a girl," the other guard said then they burst out laughing.

"I was not!" the largest guard said.

"Ow! Oh! Help! Help!" Motley said in a high-pitched voice and the guards doubled over laughing. The large guard glared at them when he stormed off and Fandral held out his hand toward Winter.

"I think we should go," he said in a soft voice and she nodded, taking his hand. They headed back down the hallway as she looked up at him and he gave her a small smile.

"Do you...? Do you really think I'm a lady?" Winter asked.

"Yes, I do," he said with a nod.

"You are not what I thought an Asgardian would be like," she murmured shyly.

"What did you think Asgardians were like?"

"Cold and full of arrogance. That is what my king always said you were like. He said you couldn't be trusted. And that you would laugh at me just like those other dingle heads did. But I see now he was wrong."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Though, truthfully, I have been rather rude from time to time."

"You have?"

"Yes, and, sadly, most of my teasing centered around Loki."

"You teased Prince Loki?!" she gasped then glared at him. "How could you do such a thing?!"

"I should not have. But I was a foolish boy, and I only thought of myself and how I wanted to impress Thor. Back then, Loki was just Thor's pesky little brother . . . small, smart, and different from the rest of us." Fandral admitted, ashamed.

"Didn't you get in trouble for teasing him?"

"Not for a long time. We did it where no one could hear and Loki never told on us. I guess he was too embarrassed. But then one day we found him reading in the garden, and I snatched his book and threatened to throw it in the fountain. And that time, I got caught."

"What happened?"

"The queen sent for my father," he said then he sighed. "My father was furious."

"Did he beat you?"

"No, but he did tell me I had to publicly apologize to Loki."

"Did you?"

"Yes. I stood in front of the entire feast hall and apologized. To my father's shock, Loki forgave me. He even said he had forgotten all about it."

"Laufey would have had you flogged or killed if you had done that to Prince Byleist."

"Things are different in Asgard. We have laws against killing children or beating them. In fact, my father's lecture and disappointment hurt as much as a switch. And so did the humiliation of having to admit my wrongdoing in front of the whole court and my monarchs. I have never forgotten that."

She cocked her head at him. "I am glad you learned your lesson. Your monarchs show mercy, which is not always something our nobles are taught. In fact, many are taught just the opposite. That a warrior that shows such is weak."

"Do you believe that?"

"It does not matter what I believe, but what they do." She sighed. Abruptly she blurred and Fandral found himself facing a woman that came nearly to his chin. "Most of what they said, while cruel, was also true. You know what happened to Prince Loki for being born smaller than a normal Jotun male. The same might have happened to me, but my parents did not realize there was anything wrong with me at birth. It was only years later, when I failed to grow that they realized something was wrong. But by then my father had grown to love me, and he would not hear of casting me out."

"How did you end up at Laufey's court?" Fandral asked.

"My father saved King Laufey's life and earned his eternal gratitude. Sadly, he took a fatal blow in doing so. His last wish was for the king to make sure that I was looked after, since my mother had died earlier of a fever. The king agreed. He made me his Fool to keep that promise."

Fandral scowled. "That is what he considered looking out for you?"

"It is better than what I would have had without the king's protection. A woman here cannot own property, and I would have been forced to marry in order to keep living in my father's house. This way, the crown took over my property and saw it maintained and I became the king's ward, and did not have to marry anyone. Not that I would have had many offers," she declared with a bitter twist to her mouth. "Not many men were willing to take on a midget wife, not even with the dowry and land I had. And I did not want a man to marry me just for my money and my land. Laufey, for all his faults, promised he would not make me marry against my will, and he has kept that promise."

"Humph! I suppose that is something," Fandral snorted. He glanced toward the doors. "Do you think it would be all right if we got something to eat? All of a sudden, I am starving."

"Playing the gallant warrior works up an appetite!" Motley giggled. "Wait here. I shall return anon with some food for us. I do not think that your companions are finished with their discussion."

"You're right." Fandral agreed. "Will you be all right?"

She laughed. "I will be fine. The cooks are friends." She spun jauntily on her heel and disappeared down the lefthand corridor.

Fandral settled down to wait for her return, rubbing his heat stone in his pocket. He thought again about what Winter had said, and then he shook his head slightly. He liked the small Jotun's pluck and feistiness, but surely he could not be contemplating inviting her back to Asgard with him! And yet . . . and yet whenever he thought of leaving her behind, he felt a hole gape in his heart. He was worse fool than she was, he thought disparagingly. For what kind of life could an outcast Jotun lady and an Asgardian noble have?

_Laufey's chambers:_

The king fixed his wayward twins with a peevish glare, but the look had lost its ferocity since Laufey's sudden breathing attack. "What do I need to do to make you go from here and leave me be?" he queried.

"Just this. Tell us who killed our mother," Loki pressed.

"I had nothing to do with her death!" Laufey protested. "You may think I am the worst villain ever, but I swear by the Lady and Her Consort that I knew naught of any plot to kill her."

"Yet you exiled her," Loki argued, his eyes narrowing.

"I may not have loved her, but I would not have slain her." Laufey declared wearily. "I am not totally without honor."

"Perhaps not," Viva conceded, for she sensed Laufey was telling the truth. And yet . . . she also sensed he was hiding something.

Laufey relaxed against the pillows. She could see a faint gleam in his eyes of triumph. Then she pounced. "You may not have ordered her death. But nevertheless, nothing happens in this court which you do not know of. Your spies would have told you who killed Mother."

Laufey folded his arms across his chest, rather like a petulant child. "I have told you all I am going to. How dare you question the king of Jotunheim?"

"How dare we?" Loki scowled. "How dare you refuse to tell us who murdered out mother? Who are you protecting? Was it Farbouti? Did she think she needed to rid herself of a rival?"

Laufey snorted. "Farbouti would never stoop so low as to harm an exiled woman."

"Who then? I know you know the person we seek," Loki stated.

Laufey stubbornly refused to answer.

Viva narrowed her eyes and subtly used her Empathic Gift. "Won't you tell us, Father? We will leave and never return once we know who it was. All we seek is justice for our mother."

"I . . .I . . ." Laufey felt her persuasion start to sway him.

Abruptly a tapestry in the west wall was thrust aside and a tall horned figure walked through the secret door into the king's chambers. "Father, you _must_ tell them! They deserve to know!"

Laufey turned his head to see his youngest son and heir. "Byleist! What do you here, my son?"

"I came here originally to bid you good night," the prince began, silently shutting the secret passage. "But I heard voices I did not recognize as I came up the passage and I paused to listen. When I finally realized who was there with you, I also knew that it was time to reveal the secret you entrusted to me all those years ago."

"No, my son!" Laufey growled. "You would break your word to me?"

Byleist looked torn. "Father, I would not need to if you would just tell them!" He gestured abruptly to Loki and Viva. "These are my siblings, are they not? My brother Loki and sister Vivienne?"

" _Half-siblings!_ " Laufey corrected. "And not of pure Jotun blood."

"They are still royal," Byleist argued, astonishing Loki. "Perhaps more than I am, because their mother was of the Vanir royal house before she wed you."

"What does that matter? They are half-breeds!" growled the Jotun king, disdain evident on his face. "Why do you think I divorced their mother and married a proper Jotun lady?"

Viva stiffened. "Because you thought only of yourself. Freya was a good woman and a better ruler! You had everything, the Norns favored you, Father, yet you took their gifts and spit on them!"

"How _dare_ you address me like that?" Laufey shouted, a sudden flush crawling up the back of his neck. "You forget yourself, young lady! I am your king and your father!"

Viva's eyes flashed and Loki came to stand next to her. "Some father you turned out to be! Casting my twin out to die and treating me like a pariah because I bore magic you did not understand! And then you threw me and my mother aside like old boots once you brought Lady Farbouti to court! You have no respect for me—either as your subject or your daughter, so why should I have any for you?"

"He could have you flogged," Byleist remarked dryly, though he was quite impressed with Viva's daring.

"The one who tries will find himself without hands," Loki stated coldly. His tone was so icy that Byleist shivered in spite of himself.

He turned and for the first time truly looked at his younger brother.

Byleist was nearly a head taller than he was, with well built shoulders and muscular chest and arms. He too bore curving horns and the same clan markings as Loki on one side of his face and body. The other half, Loki assumed, belonged to Farbouti's clan. The prince was dressed in a fancy tunic with gold embroidery on the cuffs and collar. A white leather doublet with pure white mink fur was worn over the tunic and his reindeer skin breeches had tiny sapphire jewels down the legs. His boots were black dragonscale and he bore many jeweled rings, two gold arm rings with bear's heads on them with sapphire eyes, and a heavy gold torc with the same motif. His hair was braided and tied with gold leather cords and her wore a circlet with frost opals on his brow.

Yet despite the trappings of royalty and the finery, Loki sensed once again that Byleist was miserable. Something was eating at him. And Loki had a good idea what it was.

"You know who killed Freya, don't you, Little Brother?" he asked softly.

"Don't answer him!" Laufey ordered.

Byleist shook his head. "Unlike you, Father, I am not afraid to tell the truth."

"Are you calling me a coward?" the king roared, his fists clenching.

"No," Byleist said swiftly. "But the secret you bade me keep all those years ago has haunted me, Father! It was wrong, you know it and I know it. Now set us both free and let me tell what I know."

"You would condemn one of your subjects to Asgardian justice?" Laufey sneered.

"And what of Jotun justice?" Viva shot back. "Where is the honor in protecting a murderer?"

"Shut up!" the king cried.

Loki appealed to Byleist. "You can end this, Little Brother. Just tell me what I wish to know."

"Byleist! You swore an oath!"

The prince hesitated. Then his mouth firmed. "I was a child when I swore that. And I did so to please you, Father. I didn't know what I do now. Or what price I would pay to keep my silence all these years." He shook his head, a weary cast to his face. "All the guilt, all the nightmares . . . all for you . . ."

"What guilt?" Laufey queried, his brow wrinkling.

"The guilt of knowing you allowed a murderer to walk free," his son replied.

"You obeyed your king," Laufey began.

Byleist stiffened. "So I did. And look where it has gotten me. That secret has been my own shame and disgrace, like a dire wolf it tore at my guts. But no longer."

"What—what are you saying?" the king coughed.

"If you will not tell them, Father, then **I** shall!"

Laufey shot his son a look of disbelief. Then it shifted into anger. "And perhaps I cast off the wrong son that day!"

Viva gasped at the venom in the king's tone.

But Byleist bore it without flinching.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Father. But I cannot keep this secret any longer. My honor will not allow it."

"YOUR honor!? You young whelp!" Laufey shook with rage, spittle flying from his mouth. "Were I able to rise from this bed I would show you what it means to defy your king!"

The prince sighed heavily. "This is not defiance, Your Majesty. It is justice—which my mother taught me." He cleared his throat. "I ask your pardon, Elder Brother and Sister, for keeping silent so long on this matter."

"There is nothing to forgive, Brother," Viva smiled at him. "Please, tell us what you know."

Laufey seethed in the bed, impotent to do more than grit his teeth together as Byleist poured out the secret he had kept.

"When I was fifteen, I came to ask Father a question about a tax that had been levied, and upon entering his study I saw an elderly Jotun woman there. I did not mean to overhear what they were speaking about, but the woman must have been hard of hearing, for she spoke quite loudly. I recognized her then. She was my mother's handmaid, or had been at one time, and also my old nurse. I had thought her retired, yet here she was."

Loki felt his throat tighten. "What did she say?"

"At first I could hardly believe what I was hearing. For my old nurse, who used to tell me not to kill spiders because they ate beetles, told my father that she had . . . she had committed a murder. I just remained there with my mouth open. I did not know what to think, what to feel, or what to do. So I simply remained there.

"She told Father she was responsible for the death of his former queen and wife, Freya Vanadis of Vanaheim. She said she had used her ice magic to create an avalanche that had buried her, and she had done so because she assumed Father would have wanted her to ensure that there were no threats to my legitimate rule. The old handmaid had seen that she was silenced forever. And Father . . . he told her that her service would be rewarded and he gave her a pouch of gems and sent her away. But when she turned, they saw me standing there, and they knew that I had seen and heard everything. Father dismissed her, and she went, assuring her he would keep this between us." Byleist gulped sharply. "Then he took me aside and he made me promise to never tell anyone what I heard. That it was our little secret, and I was old enough to be trusted with real secrets. I felt proud then, thinking that at last I was being treated like a man. But I didn't know it would later come to haunt me."

"Evil deeds often haunt those with consciences," Viva said gently. "Thank you for telling us."

"Milksop!" Laufey snarled, his eyes blazing.

Byleist flinched.

It was barely a twitch, yet Loki saw.

His heart went out to the younger Jotun. He came and placed a hand lightly on Byleist's shoulder. "You have our thanks, Little Brother. More, you have proved to be a better man than our father. You can be proud of that."

Laufey laughed mockingly. "As if the Trickster would know a good man!"

Loki shot Laufey a glare. "The Trickster recognizes a good man because he was raised by a better one than you!"

Byleist still looked unhappy. "Please, Brother, don't antagonize him. He's not well."

"Oh, **now** you worry for my health?" the king sneered. "Where was your filial pity before, Byleist the Betrayer?"

"He betrayed no one!" Viva flared. 'He followed his conscience and his honor!"

"He broke his oath!" Laufey insisted.

"Don't listen to him," Loki soothed. "Now, can you tell us where to find this handmaid? Is she still within the palace?"

"Tell them nothing! I forbid it!" Laufey yelled.

"Enough!" Loki snapped, and he whirled on the king, gesturing sharply. "Sleep!"

Laufey slumped over onto the pillows in a sound sleep.

The Prince of Jotunheim gazed at his father sadly. "I am sorry, but I cannot obey you. I must do as honor dictates." He squared his shoulders. "All my life I have always wanted to make him proud of me. But somewhere along the line . . . I failed."

Viva came alongside him. "You didn't fail, Byleist. It is as Loki said. You are not our father. You are _better._ "

"How I wish that were so, Sister," Byleist murmured. "You are kind, but I know the truth. I am not a great warrior like Father was. Nor a strategist. I have not his ruthlessness or cunning. I know diplomacy and languages and manners. And I . . . like building things. It is my one Talent. I enjoy creating new buildings—houses, inns, theaters, anything really."

"And you don't think that is something to be proud of?" Loki asked.

"It's not something people look for in their ruler," Byleist muttered, looking at the floor.

"Who told you that? Laufey?" Loki asked quietly, though he already knew the answer.

His brother nodded. Then he recited, "To be a worthy ruler you must be decisive, strong, and forceful. You must command obedience and win your subjects through respect and fear. It is better to be feared than loved."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Sure, if you want to be a tyrant. That's not what Odin taught me. Or Thor."

"What did he teach you?"

"Many things, too many to go into right now. But one thing I will tell you. He said that a wise ruler doesn't rule through intimidation or fear, but through respect and cleverness. He said a wise ruler earns the respect of his people by following the rule of law. And the law is the law for both high and low. Even for royalty."

Byleist looked shocked. "But—is not the king above the law?"

Loki shook his head. "Not in Asgard. But we can discuss that later. For now, I would like to know if you can find this handmaid."

Byleist sighed. "She doesn't reside in the palace any longer. At least not to my knowledge."

Loki frowned. "But if she did?"

"I can take you to where her old rooms used to be." The prince told him.

Viva grinned. "Then we shall start there. Loki, let me fetch Thor and Hela. And Fandral." She turned and walked into the receiving room.

"You've done well, Byleist," Loki praised. "I know this may not seem like much, coming from me, who I'm sure you've heard all kinds of awful stories about, but for what it's worth, you did the right thing. The honorable thing. I know you must be wondering what the Hel does the Trickster know about honor? But while I haven't always done the right thing, I have always tried to do so, and I know what it feels like to finally do something you know is worthy."

His brother gave him a tentative smile. "You don't know how much that means to hear you say that . . . Father never . . .not since I reached my majority . . . he never said that to me . . ." His shoulders drooped.

"Well, he should have," Loki said heatedly. "Because you deserve it. Every child deserves to hear that they have made their parents proud."

"They do?" Byleist sounded astonished.

"Yes. And they deserve to be loved for who they are."

Byleist was staring at him with misty eyes. "Suddenly, Brother, I envy you."

"What?" Loki blinked.

"I wish I was the one who had been cast out," Byleist said quietly. "Because then I would know what it means to be proud of who I am."

Touched, Loki did the only thing he could think of. He went and hugged his little brother, even though Byleist was taller and broader than he was.

Byleist felt Loki's arms around him and he froze. "What—what are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you," Loki answered, looking up at him, astonished. "You mean you've never been hugged before?"

"No . . . Father always said affection was for babies and milksops," Byleist admitted.

"Surely your mother hugged you!"

"If she did . . . I can't recall," his brother said sadly. "I was only seven when Father took me from her quarters and brought me to my own wing of the palace, with my own servants and soldiers. He said I had to learn how to be a prince now, and that meant being alone and being strong."

"Our father is an idiot!" Loki growled. Then he wrapped his arms about his little brother and hugged him even tighter.

Byleist was startled to find that Loki's hug felt good. It made him all warm and fuzzy inside and he found himself relaxing in his elder brother's embrace. He cautiously placed his arms about Loki's smaller frame and hugged his big brother back.

"Easy there, Behemoth!" Loki teased. "I can't breathe!"

"I'm sorry!" Byleist yelped and drew back, releasing Loki.

To his shock, Loki began laughing.

"Loki? What's so funny?"

"You—you loon!" gasped the God of Mischief. "You should have seen your _face_! Priceless!"

"Then . . . you weren't hurt?"

"It would take a lot more than that to hurt me!" Loki smirked.

"You were teasing?"

"Let me guess. That's something else nobody was allowed to do to you?"

"Umm . . . yes."

"Norns preserve us! Well, Little Brother, you better get used to being teased and hugged. Because that's what big brothers do!"

Then Byleist did something he had had not done in a very long while.

He threw back his head and laughed.

Then he hugged Loki again, laying his head on top of his brother's. He shut his eyes, but silent tears coursed down his face and wet Loki's hair. _This is what it means to have a brother._ Then his lips curved up into a sweet smile.

Laufey had once told him that the Trickster changed everything, and he had not meant it in a good way. But Byleist disagreed. For Loki's coming _had_ changed everything, but for the better. For he had never been happier than he was right then.

Neither of them noticed Laufey twitching on the bed as he suffered a stroke and he silently screamed as the darkness dragged him down into its inky depths. Only the slight rise and fall of his chest showed he still lived.

Loki and Byleist walked out of the bedchamber when they saw Viva, Thor, Hela, Winter, and Fandral together in the receiving room. Thor, Fandral and Hela were surprised when they saw Byleist.

"Loki, that's-" Thor sputtered.

"My little brother," Loki interrupted. "He's helping us."

"Brother?!" Fandral asked.

"I am their half-brother," Byleist said as Winter walked to him and he looked down at her. "Hello, Jester."

"Greetings, Your Highness."

 _Are you sure we can trust him?_ Thor sent.

_Yes. He is not his father. He was the one who revealed the murderer to me._

"Shall we go?" Byleist asked.

"Lead the way," Loki said. "It's time for justice to have her day."

Nodding, Byleist led the way down the corridor to the stairs to the third story of the castle. Winter skipped beside Fandral, their hands not quite touching, the hope of new life stretching between them.


	41. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya's murderer is revealed at last, to their surprise, and they can return to Asgard to administer justice.

**41**

**Revelations**

After walking up the stairs, Byleist led them down the hallway then they stopped at the double wood doors.

"This is where Gunnhilde lives," Byleist said. He knocked on the door when the door opened and a young lady with white hair and red eyes gaped at them in shock.

"My Prince," Denhildi said with a curtsy and he nodded. Denhildi was Gunnhilde's granddaughter and she was wearing the white robes of a nurse.

"Greetings, Denhildi," he said.

"Who are they?"

"This is my older brother, Loki..."

"The Trickster?!" she gasped.

"Calm yourself. He means us no harm."

"He's right. Whatever you have heard about me is nothing more than fiction," Loki said.

"You're not here to destroy us?" she asked.

"No. We are here to find out what happened to Queen Freya," Viva said while she sent calming thoughts into her.

"Queen...Freya? Oh, yes, Nan used to talk about her all the time. She was so nice!"

"Used to talk about her?" Thor asked and Denhildi gave him a sweet smile.

 _Oh great. Here we go again_ , Loki sent and Thor lightly nudged him. _You ought to have been called Prince Charming!_

"Yes," Denhildi said with a sigh. "I am afraid my nan is no longer living."

 _Is she telling the truth?_ Loki sent his twin.

 _Yes, she is,_ Viva sent as she felt sorrow coming from Denhildi.

"When did she pass?" Fandral asked.

"It was years ago," Denhildi said as she lowered her head and she placed her hands in front of her.

"Do you know exactly when she died?" Loki asked and she gazed at him.

"It was a month before Queen Freya's death."

Loki and Viva gave each other shocked looks as Denhildi frowned and she titled her head to one side.

"Is there something wrong?" Denhildi asked.

"Are you sure that's when she died?" Byleist asked.

"Yes, of course. I was at the funeral," Denhildi said primly.

 _Now what do we do?_ Thor sent to Loki. It seemed they had been mistaken.

"Tell me. Do you know if she had talked to the king about Freya?" Loki asked.

"No, he didn't wish to speak of her. His Majesty never wanted to mention her after he married Queen Farbouti," Denhildi said.

"If you don't mind, may we look at her things?" Viva asked.

"Why?"

"We believe she might have something to do with Freya's death," Thor said and Denhildi's eyes widened.

"How dare you! My nan would never hurt a soul!"

She started to go back in the room when Winter hopped in front of her and the bells on Winter's hat jingled.

"No need to get all snappy! They don't mean any disrespect!" Winter said.

"Forgive me, my lords and ladies. But I cannot bear you to think ill of my grandmother, who served the royal house faithfully all of her life," Denhildi bowed her head.

"Perhaps we should have put it differently," Loki began. "Someone wishes us to believe she had a hand in our mother's death."

"Yes, that is what I meant," Thor said with an apologetic look.

"Who is spreading such rumors, Your Highness?" Denhildi demanded.

"It is not a rumor," Byleist answered. "But if you will help us, good woman, we can get to the bottom of this mystery."

Denhildi thought for a few seconds when she nodded her head then she stood back to allow them to enter the room. "Yes, My Prince."

_I'm thinking that the person you saw, Little Brother, was not Gunnhilde. But a shifter or a very good illusion caster. Most likely the latter, since most Jotun can't shift like Vanir do. Loki sent. If Gunnhilde was dead before Freya, then she could not be responsible for her murder._

_I think you're right,_ Byleist sent while Denhildi led them to a small bedroom and she turned to look at them.

"This is Nan's room. She kept everything in here," she said then she headed for the door. "Would anyone like some tea?"

"Yes, please," Viva said and Denhildi left the room.

Loki began looking through an old trunk at the foot of the bed while Byleist opened up the armoire and peered inside. Thor took the chest of drawers and the vanity.

Viva noticed the small statues on the shelf when she picked up a statute of a deer as she smiled. She had seen a deer statute such as this at home and she sighed.

"Nan said Queen Freya gave her that when she retired," Denhildi said after she had returned with the a tray with a tea set, a plate of cookies and a glass of goat milk. "She said Freya told her it was so she wouldn't forget her."

Denhildi served the tea as they thanked her and Loki noticed the look on his twin's face.

 _Are you all right?_ he sent.

 _Yes, I'm fine_ , Viva sent as she drank wintergeeb and honey tea _. I am thinking about Mother. It appears she had some friends among the servants. If that's true, who was it Laufey was talking to and why would they want people to think it was Gunnhilde who killed her?_

 _Misdirection_ , Loki answered. _If the king believed his loyal servant did this, he would not be looking for the real killer. Also, I don't believe he lost any sleep over it to start with._

 _True, but who do you think it was?_ Viva sent.

 _Byleist believes it might be a shifter or someone with strong illusion powers. Possibly a hired assassin,_ Loki mused _. But one who also had ice power, so most likely another Jotun, in order to cause an avalanche of that size._

_I agree._

_The question now is where is the assassin?_ Loki pondered as he nibbled on a ginger cookie.

 _Maybe Hela could help us find them_ , Viva sent as she looked at Hela looking at the small statues on the shelves.

 _Let me ask her if she senses the evil presence here_ , her brother replied.

Loki walked over to Hela as Hela turned to face him and she held up a small wolf statue.

"Loki. Look. It looks like Fenris," she said, showing him the statue.

"Yes, it does," Loki said and she placed the statute back on the shelf. "Hela, I need you to do something for me."

"What do you need me to do?" Hela asked.

"I need you to see if you sense any evil presences in the palace," Loki said.

"Alright," she said with a nod. She closed her eyes as she reached out with her powers then she felt something. Something vile. She focused on whoever or whatever it was when she opened her eyes and she looked at Loki. "I think I found something."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yes," she said with a nod then she headed for the door.

"Come on," Loki beckoned to Thor, Viva, and the rest of his companions. "Hela discovered where the person we're seeking is. Let's go!"

Thanking Denhildi, they hurried away.

They followed behind the half-Jotun girl, hands on weapons, filled with equal parts of determination and apprehension.

Byleist paced next to Loki. "How do you know where this person is?" he asked the child.

"I can feel them in my head. It's like a great noise, like cymbals crashing. It makes my head ache sometimes." Hela replied.

"Have you always been able to . . . track people?"

"Only evil people." she answered.

"But why?" Byleist sounded puzzled.

"She's a Chaos wielder, Little Brother. She can follow a trail of death and those who bring it," Loki explained.

"But . . . I thought they were just stories!" the younger prince sputtered.

"Are you afraid of me?" Hela asked, walking closer to Loki.

Byleist cocked his head. "Afraid? Only a fool wouldn't be a little afraid of one who can kill with a touch. But if my siblings trust you, then I shall too. Because I know they would never bring harm to me. And . . . I have always been curious about magic."

"Curiosity is good, but tempered with caution," Viva said quietly.

Hela led them down the stairs and across two long galleries before she stopped before a door made of hewn stone. "Through here." She frowned. "Only I can't reach the handle."

"Allow me," Byleist said and opened the door. "The catacombs?" he said as he lit a smokeless blue flame torch that was hanging on the wall.

"Yes, Your Highness," Hela assured him. "The deathbringer is down there."

Loki put a hand on her shoulder as they descended into the bowels of the castle. The tunnels here were icy rough cut stone and they could hear the soft drip of water somewhere in the distance. Loki sent small green globes of witchlight ahead of them to brighten the path.

The catacombs were a warren of tunnels and switchbacks, and Viva worried they might not find their way out until she saw her twin marking the way back with green arrows.

Clever Loki! she thought in approval.

"Where is this fiend?" Thor hissed.

"Shhh!" Loki put a finger to his lips.

Hela led them forward again, down one lefthand path and then to a twisty corridor. She pointed to a door made of ice at the far end. "There! The deathbringer is inside."

"You're certain?" Winter asked.

Hela nodded without hesitation.

Loki held up a hand. "Wait. We need to devise a plan, not just go barging in there. The murderer won't be expecting us. But that doesn't mean we don't need to be smart about this."

"All right. What do you suggest?" Byleist asked.

"First, we need two of you to stand guard and prevent the murderer from escaping and also protect Hela and Winter. I nominate Fandral and you, Byleist."

Byleist went to protest. "Loki, I can fight!"

"I'm sure you've been trained to fight," his brother soothed. "But have you ever actually been in battle?"

"N-No," the younger prince admitted. "There have been no wars in Jotunheim for centuries."

The Mischief God nodded. "I need you here, Little Brother. You are the only one who could stop the murderer from escaping without killing him or her. Your ice magic can freeze them where they stand."

"I still think I would do better to come with you," Byleist argued.

Loki bit his lip _. Viva, a little help here?_ He sent.

"Byleist, Loki is right. You're the one we can trust to guard our backs," Viva told her brother, using her powers of persuasion. "It's an important job, one that only you can do."

"Well . . . all right. I won't let anything happen to Hela or Winter," the prince vowed, unsheathing a large broadsword.

"Good man!" Thor said, and clapped him on the back.

Loki was relieved that Byleist was not going to fight him anymore. He didn't want to treat his brother like a child, but the fact was the prince would be a liability in a fight because of his youth and having never been in combat before. Then too, Loki did not want to risk the Heir to Jotunheim's life in subduing a criminal. Lastly, apprehending Freya's murderer was the task given to him and Viva.

He gave the Jotun prince an encouraging smile. "I know I can count on you, Brother."

Byleist straightened to his full height of over seven feet and looked proud as a peacock at Loki's praise.

His brother's reaction surprised the Mischief God a little, because no one had ever looked up to him like Byleist did then. For the first time, Loki realized how it felt to be the older and more experienced brother, and the feeling was both awesome and nervewracking, for Loki did not want to be a bad influence on Byleist, or hurt him with carelessly spoken words, the way Thor had growing up.

 _You're doing fine,_ Viva assured him.

Loki cleared his throat, embarrassed. To cover up his uneasiness, he focused instead upon a plan to defeat the murderer in the room beyond.

 _So here's what I think we should do,_ Loki sent to Thor and Viva. _We pretend we are new servants here and have gotten lost, that's how we came to be in the catacombs. We ask whoever is in there what they are doing down here and if they could help show us the way out. I doubt the murderer will want anyone seeing his or her face, so the next thing this person will do is try and silence us. Then we fight back, and reveal our true selves. What do you think?_

 _It's a good plan, Loki,_ Thor agreed.

 _Tricky but good. I will fearcast as soon as the murderer attacks us,_ Viva sent. _But what if the murderer doesn't attack and instead tries to escape?_

 _Then we go to Plan B,_ Loki said. _And we seal off the exit and hopefully this person doesn't possess any for of transportation magic._

 _And if they do?_ Viva asked.

 _We'll be screwed six ways to Sunday, as the Man of Iron would say,_ Thor sent.

_I doubt this murderer possesses such magic. If they are Jotun, which I believe they would be, they would have no access to transportation magic, that's a Vanir magic ability._

_I pray you're right, Brother,_ his twin sighed.

 _May Fortune favor the foolish,_ Loki grinned. _Now, my siblings, forward and let us catch a criminal and teach them the error of their ways!_

 _Once more into the breach!_ Thor sent, also grinning, the light of battle gleaming in his eyes. Mjolnir was gripped in his hand.

 _I know we need to keep this wretch alive, but please, for the love of the Nine, Loki, let me get in a few good blows first,_ Viva sent grimly. She had conjured her ice-blue armor and had unsheathed Frost Reaver.

Loki concentrated and they were all veiled in the seeming of three servants.

He held one Uru dagger in his hand, and the other had Laevateinn. He also had conjured his armor and helmet.

"Good luck!" the others hissed and waved as the three intrepid warriors stalked forward, entering the abode of the secret killer.

The door creaked open, and the three sleuths found themselves in a room lit by blue flame torches. There was a rug on the floor and a single chair and table. There was a curtained alcove off to one side and in front of an iron cauldron was woman of indeterminate age, she could have been anywhere from a thousand to three thousand years old by Jotun reckoning, stirring what smelled like stew.

She jerked up when the door creaked open, and cast the newcomers a glare that should have frozen them on the spot.

"Pardon, mistress," Loki said in a servile whine, bowing. "We're new here and we lost our way."

"We seemed to have gone down the wrong corridor," Viva added, trying to size up this innocuous seeming woman. But her inner senses warned her this Jotun was nothing like what she seemed.

"Aye, can ye help us, mistress?" Thor added, pretending to tug at his forelock the way he had seen some Jotun servants do in the hall when addressed by their betters.

The murderer scowled ferociously at them. "What do you here, fools? Know you not no one is to come down here? It is forbidden!"

"Please, mistress!" Loki pleaded, holding out his hands. "We meant no harm!"

"We're sorry!" Viva whimpered.

"We don't even know how we got here!" Thor cried. "Or who you are!"

"I am called Blade," she informed him softly, her eyes suddenly hard as stone. "And that is all you need to know. Oh, for Darkness' sake, quit sniveling!" she snapped at Loki. "I can't abide it!"

Just then Thor's stomach growled. "Pardon, lady But I haven't eaten all day."

"Humph! And that is supposed to concern me?" she snorted. Then she appeared to think better of her words and said, "Very well, I shall share my supper, poor as it is, with you. Then I will show you how to return to the palace—and you had better pray the Steward doesn't flog you for tardiness!"

"Oh thank you, mistress!" Loki gushed.

Blade snorted again, then whirled to ladle out stew into some bowls.

As she did so, she slipped a vial out of her pocket and shook some of it into the stew. Her motion was so quick that it might have gone undetected, save for one thing. Loki had been watching her like a hawk, and he had caught her adding something.

While the assassin's back was turned, the Asgardian prince made a few gestures over his siblings and himself. _She has poisoned the stew,_ he sent to them. _If I didn't have proof now that she was the killer, I do now, for no one save the guilty kill without remorse. But don't worry, I have just proofed us against any poison she added._

 _We need to eat it and then pretend to fall ill,_ Viva sent.

 _Fake our own deaths,_ Loki agreed. _Something which I am good at,_ he sent wryly. _Then , when she is sure she has won, we strike!_

Blade turned back around to her unexpected hungry guests. She handed them each a bowl of stew and a spoon. "Careful! It's hot!" she warned, a cold gleam in her eyes.

"Mistress, aren't you eating?" asked Loki, carefully blowing on the stew and then taking a mouthful.

"I am not hungry now," she returned. "But you go ahead and enjoy it."

They quickly slurped down the stew, which actually did not taste bad.

Blade had turned away and quickly drank a colorless potion, then took some of the stew for herself.

Suddenly Thor let out a loud moan. "Ooohh! My belly!"

"I told you not to eat too fast, you oaf!" Loki cried.

Thor was clutching his stomach and then toppled over with a crash.

"Oh, Great Lady preserve us!" Viva yelped and ran over to him. Suddenly she was groaning too and toppling over to lie next to Thor.

"What—what is wrong with them?" stammered Loki. Then he too moaned and fell on the ground. He added a few artistic twitches and spasms before he too succumbed to the poison.

"Oh dear," Blade smirked. "Must have been something they ate."

Smiling viciously, the assassin went and sat down in her chair at the table and ate, ignoring the dead bodies strewn about the floor.

Loki lay perfectly still on the floor, having perfected the art while trapped in his cell as Thanos' prisoner. But in his head he was steadily counting the minutes until he sprung the trap.

Viva was on his other side, also motionless, but he could feel her eagerness to retaliate against the assassin now calmly eating her supper as if she had not a care in the world. Through the link with his twin, he could also feel Thor's impatience, and he sent a wave of calm down the link to his brother.

 _Easy, Thunder-thighs!_ He sent. _Don't let your impatience ruin all my hard work._

 _Shut up, Loki! I swear by the Nine, maybe we'd have done better to disguise ourselves as women to get close to this wicked Hel-hag . . ._ Thor grumbled.

Loki reminded himself he was dead so he wouldn't start laughing. _Now Thora, darling,_ he drawled. _You DO remember what happened last time you tried that? When you wanted to find out just what Mother's maid-of-honor wore under her gown when you were fourteen?_

_Nine Hells, Loki! Will you never let me live that down?_

_Not a chance! After all, you made a most fetching maid—if a little on the well-endowed end!_ Loki teased unmercifully, for that had been one incident that had not been his doing.

 _It was Fandral's idea!_ Thor protested.

 _Uh-huh. And there's a pot of gold and a wee dwarf at the end of the Bifrost!_ That incident had almost caused his parents to drop dead of shame, and Loki always twitted Thor about it because it was just too good to pass up. In fact, it had become legend even on Midgard, though there they had altered the tale so it also included Loki dressing up as a maid so Thor could get back Mjolnir from the Frost Giants. Midgardians! Norns forfend they saw their precious Thunder God in an unflattering light!

 _Wait . . .what?_ Viva interjected.

 _I'll tell you later,_ Loki promised.

 _No you won't! Or I'll kill you as well as the evil hag!_ Thor threatened.

 _Simmer down, Thora!_ Loki sent back. He could almost hear Thor grinding his back teeth from where he was lying and he had all he could do to keep from smirking like the Midgardian Cheshire cat!

They heard the scrape of the spoon against the bowl, and then the chair squeaked across the floor as Blade stood and went to refill her bowl, stepping over Loki as she did so.

As soon as her back was turned, Loki rose stealthily to his feet and then teleported behind her, a dagger kissing her throat. "Surprise!"

Simultaneously, he sent to his siblings, _Walking dead, awake!_

Blade froze. "What? How did you survive the nightshart?" she gasped in disbelief.

"I saw you put the poison in the stew," Loki said.

"But how did you survive?!"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out-assassin!" he taunted, a sneer contorting his lips.

"Who are you?!"

"That would be telling."

Viva and Thor were on their feet as they walked to Loki and Blade and she saw the anger in their eyes.

"You're not just some servants!" the assassin snarled. "Who hired you?"

"No one," Loki replied.

"Then why are you here?!"

"Vengeance," VIva hissed.

"Justice," Thor added.

"Death," Loki declared coldly.

Blade tried to move away from Loki as the edge of his dagger cut into her skin and some blood trickled down her throat.

"Be still, my pretty," he hissed. "I will decide when you die."

"I will tell you nothing! No matter what you do to me!" she swallowed sharply.

"Oh I know you are trained to withstand torture," Loki purred. "But not this sort of torture . . ."

Blade watched while her eyes locked with Viva and Viva sneered at her.

"I'm not afraid of you!" the assassin boasted while sweat trickled down her collarbone.

"You will be!" Viva whispered chillingly, then she fearcast, a delicate thrust of her mind against the other's, enough to make her bones turn to water.

Blade felt terror grip her as she saw her worst fears moving through her mind and she made a tiny whimper.

"No. M-Mercy!" Blade begged.

"How many of your victims begged for their lives?" Loki whispered. "Remember the mercy you showed them? That will be shown to you!"

Blade felt her body shaking as she looked from Loki to Viva to Thor then back and sweat rolled down her face.

"Are you ready to talk?" Thor asked.

His eyes were hard as glaciers, and he tapped Mjolnir meaningfully into his hand. The magical hammer shot off sparks and Blade gasped, recognizing the weapon.

"You are Odinson!" she said with pure fear in her tone.

"Aye, Hag of Hel! And I am here to take justice out of your blue hide!" the Thunderer growled, playing on his reputation as the slayer of Jotun.

"Then you...," she said, looking at Loki. "You are the Trickster!"

"Yes, I am," Loki growled, his red eyes shimmering brightly.

"And I am his sister," Viva said.

"Freya's daughter?!" Blade asked.

The Empath locked gazes with the assassin, ensnaring her with her power. "You will tell all!" she ordered frostily. "Nothing but truth shall fall from your lips."

Blade swallowed hard as she barely nodded her head and she licked her lips.

"Talk!" Thor rumbled.

"Is it true you killed the former queen?" Loki began in a deceptively soft voice.

"Yes. I caused the avalanche which ended her life." Blade answered tonelessly.

"Why?" Loki continued,

"I was paid well to do so."

"By King Laufey?"

"No."

"You're lying!" Viva growled.

"No! I speak the truth! The King did not order me to kill her!"

 _Peace, Sister!_ Loki sent. _Let me question her._

He could sense Viva's control splintering, and he wanted this ugly business done with as soon as possible.

Viva nodded as she reestablished her control and Loki placed his lips near Blade's ear.

"You can trust me," he said with a cool tone and he prayed his silver tongue didn't fail him. "Who paid you to kill the former Queen?"

"Lord Yori, Queen Farbouti's brother," Blade replied.

"Have either of you ever heard of him?" Loki asked.

"I have," Viva replied. "He was one of the king's inner circle of courtiers. His Master of Ceremonies. Or so Mama told me."

"Did the king know about the contract?" Loki queried.

"No. Laufey knew nothing. It was between me and Yori."

Blade licked her lips again and she started breathing harder.

"How did he get in contact with you?"

"I am a Stiletto," she replied. "All know us, all fear us. We are the daggers in the dark, the shadows in the night."

"Why did he want you to kill her?!" Viva demanded.

"He wanted no obstacles between his sister and any heirs she might produce," Blade answered. "Though Freya was exiled, still she was once a queen, and as such, she still had supporters, even out in the back of beyond."

"What else?" Loki prodded, sensing there was more to the story.

"He was afraid her heir would return to claim the throne after Laufey's death."

"Her...heir?"

"Yes. He knew, even though the bastard was only half-Jotun, the heir would claim the throne due to him being the eldest."

"Primogeniture," Loki murmured. For that was Jotun law-the eldest son inherited all.

"He also knew it would be suicide to send a Stiletto to kill the heir."

"He knew where the heir was?" Thor asked.

"Yes! He had a Stiletto at the temple. They were suppose to kill the heir, but the Asgard King arrived first."

 _He wanted them to commit_ i _nfanticide_ , Loki sent and the blade of his dagger dug deeper into Blade's throat.

"But the king declared me _vrekatrin_ -disinherited," he reminded her. "So didn't that bar me from the succession?"

"Only while the king lived. Dead, you could claim the throne by conquest. Or convince the Council to restore your birthright. Yori knew this. It was too dangerous to leave to chance. And the one who could identify you as the heir was your mother."

"Or his sister," Thor said, looking at Viva.

"I didn't know who Loki was until recently," Viva reminded him and Thor sighed, nodding.

"What about Farbouti? Did she know anything about Freya's death?" Loki asked.

Blade shook her head. "The queen has no knowledge of anything regarding this. Yori would never tell her what he did-not only would she be horrified, she is also a lady, and such things are the purview of men."

"Then Laufey knew. He had to have known!" Loki growled.

"He knew only what I told him in disguise as the prince's old nurse," Blade smirked.

"Did you have anything to do with the nurse's death?" Thor asked.

"No. She was old, she died."

"Do you know where Yori is?" Loki asked.

"In Hel, most likely," Blade replied. "He was killed in battle with the Fire Giants a few years after he hired me."

"Bloody blue blazes!" Loki swore. He had wanted a piece of the conniving bastard.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Blade asked.

"No. You will be judged by Asgardian Law," Thor began.

Suddenly Blade threw her head back, slamming Loki in the face. For a few precious seconds, he saw stars as his vision swam and his nose ached. But it was long enough for the assassin to slip free of his hold, knock Viva down, and begin to race towards the door.

"Stop her!" Loki yelled, muttering a spell to clear his aching head.

Viva cut loose with a blast of frost, sealing the door shut.

Blade cursed and then spun, her hands working, she drew two long daggers from her boots and tossed them at Viva.

Loki used some ice magic to freeze the daggers in mid-air then the daggers fell to the floor.

Furious, Blade sent a hail storm at them.

But Viva changed the hail to rain, and suddenly Loki had an idea.

"Thor! Thunderbolt Special!" Then he went down on one knee, his right arm held horizontally in front of him.

Thor understood and ran at Loki, springing onto his Jotun brother's arm, Mjolnir spitting lighting as he did so. "Ready!"

Loki snapped his arm forward, sending Thor hurtling through the air towards Blade, like an arrow shot from a bow.

Bellowing a war cry, Thor slammed into Blade as the assassin sailed backwards and crashed into the wall.

KRAKA-BOOM!

There was a tremendous clap of thunder as Mjolnir blew a hole through the wall.

Thor landed with his knee on Blade's chest, pinning her to the ground.

"By the Lady!" Viva cried, awestruck. "Where did you learn that?"

"On Vanaheim." Thor replied.

"I invented it," her twin put in.

"Yes, because you were getting tired of doing Get Help."

"It's embarrassing."

"Only to you," Thor said and they laughed.

Loki came over and glared down at Blade. "You're done, Stiletto." He conjured Manacles of Magic Suppression and put them on her ankles and wrists, along with a collar with a long chain attached to it. The ensemble mirrored the one he had worn when Thor brought him back to Asgard to face judgment for the Battle of New York.

Thor pulled Blade to her feet as she growled and Loki crossed his arms over his chest.

"You have no right! I am of Jotunheim, not Asgard!" she raged, shivering as the manacles drew her magic from her.

"But I am of Asgard!" Loki said with an icy glare.

"And you killed his mother," Viva said.

"Which means you will face Asgard justice," Thor said.

"Curse you, Odinson!" she spat at Thor's boots. "Damn all of you to eternal darkness!"

Loki waved his hand when a metal gag covered Blade's mouth and, for a split second, he remembered wearing a metal gag after he had done an impression of Captain America after the Battle of New York. Thor had removed the gag before they returned to Asgard and Blade glared at them.

"Keep silent! Your whining is getting on my last nerve!" he told her. "Move!"

Viva unbound the door and Thor frog marched the prisoner out of it.

Byleist, Winter and Hela watched as Thor led Blade by them then Byleist looked at Loki.

"Is that . . .?"

"Yes. That's the assassin who killed my mother." He answered sharply.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Blade. She is, or was, a Stiletto."

"A Stiletto!?" Winter gasped.

"Where a Stiletto goes, death walks," Byleist quoted.

"She told us who hired her,"Viva said.

"Who was it?"

"It was Lord Yori."

Byleist's eyes widened as his mouth opened and closed then he growled.

"Uncle Yori hired a Stiletto?! Why?!"

Loki touched his brother's elbow. "Come, we'll explain on the way back."

"Do we even KNOW the way back?" Fandral asked worriedly.

"Of course. I left green arrows," Loki sighed.

They all followed the glowing green arrows back the way they had come, Thor dragging Blade by her chain.

Blade fell onto her bottom a few times as he pulled her to her feet, but he checked to make sure she hadn't removed a lock pick from a hidden part of her clothing.

"Try anything and my brother and I will give you a repeat performance of the Thunderbolt Special," he growled.

Finally, they reached the entrance when they walked out into the hallway and Thor pulled Blade behind him.

"Prince Byleist!" caused them to turn and a handmaid ran toward them.

 _She's upset about something_ , Viva sent and the handmaid stopped in front of Byleist.

"Froslyn, what is the matter?" Byleist asked.

"Oh! Oh! It's horrible!" Froslyn said, wrapping some of her apron between her fingers.

"Please calm yourself," Viva said as she sent calming thoughts into her mind.

"Now, tell me slowly, what has happened." Byleist instructed patiently. "Is it my mother?"

"She is the one who sent me!" Froslyn said after she took a few deep breathes to calm down. "It's... It's your father."

"What has happened to my father?!"

"He... He's dead."

"Dead?" Byleist repeated, feeling an icy calm flow over him. "How?"

"The healers believe he died of a stroke."

Loki and Viva looked at each other and Loki frowned.

 _Do you think him having a stroke happened after we talked to him?_ Loki sent.

 _It is possible. But you know he was unwell for many years_ , Viva answered.

"Your mother told me to bring you to her," Froslyn said with a small curtsy.

"Yes! I will go at once," Byleist said with a nod then he looked at Loki then at Winter. He knew, seeing how Laufey protected Winter, Winter was no longer safe here. The Fool gave him a puzzled look.

"Why are you looking like that, My Prince?" Winter asked.

"You know as well as I that you are no longer safe now that my father is dead," he said.

"True. True. But I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but I believe it would be better to free you from service."

"But why?!" she gasped.

"I cannot protect you like he can and I will also be too busy running the kingdom."

"But Loki is king now," Thor said.

"No, Brother. It is as I once said to you, I never wanted the throne." Loki declared. "Jotunheim is not my home. I am of Asgard, and always will be."

"Where...? Where will I go?" Winter asked and Motley dipped to the floor.

"Dear Lady...," Fandral said while he knelt down in front of her. "You may go with us if you wish."

"May I go with you?" Winter asked, looking at Loki. "I don't eat much and I promise to be a good fool."

"You are free to go wherever you wish. As a lady in your own right." Loki told her.

"Then...," she said as she stood a little taller. "I am going with you!"

Fandral silently admitted he was overjoyed with the idea of her going with them and he concealed a smile.

"My Prince, your mother is waiting," Froslyn said and Byleist nodded.

"Brother... Sister... It is good to finally meet you. I hope we see each other again," Byleist said. The siblings hugged then he followed Froslyn down the hallway and Winter stood closer to Fandral.

 _Remember, Little Brother, if you need us, we are only a thought away,_ Loki sent to him. _Be the king our father never was_.

 _Thank you. I will and I promise to be a good king_ , he sent and Byleist waved them farewell.

"Well, I guess we should be going," Loki said.

"We need to get the others," Thor reminded him.

"Aye, I am getting tired of all this snow and ice," Fandral grumbled.

Nodding, Loki led them down the hallway and Thor pulled Blade behind them.

They found Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif playing dice while Fenris napped in an empty stall.

Fenris woke after he caught Hela's scent and began barking.

"What is the matter?" Sif asked.

"Ah, it appears the others have returned!" Volstagg said.

"Who is that woman and why is she in chains?" Hogun asked.

"She is my mother's murderer," Viva answered. "We are bringing her back to trial on Asgard."

Blade noticed the glares from the others as she rolled her eyes and Sif walked to her.

"You try to escape and I will kill you," Sif said.

"As will I," Volstagg said.

"I will make your death painful," Hogun said.

"Me too," Thor added.

"Evidently, there will be a line," Loki drawled.

"Is the Grim One always that jolly?" Winter whispered to Fandral and he shook his head.

"We have more news," Thor said.

"What news?" Sif asked.

"Laufey is dead," Loki said.

"Did you kill him?" Hogun asked.

"No. It appears he has died from a stroke," Viva said.

"Who will be king now that he's dead?" Sif asked.

"Byleist will be crowned king. And, before you ask, no, I don't want to be king," Loki said.

"Byleist also freed Winter. She is no longer Laufey's jester," Fandral said.

"And I am going with you!" Winter said as she did a happy dance.

"Odin is going to love this," Hogun grumbled and Sif poked him in the ribs.

"Trust Fandral to leave single and come back with a lady!" Volstagg laughed.

Winter was still not use to being called a lady as she blushed and she hid slightly behind Fandral.

"He's not known as Fandral the Dashing for nothing," Sif chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not the only one returning with a guest," Fandral objected. "Loki's bringing Hela and Fenris."

"She is my apprentice and he is my new familiar," Loki said with a smug look.

"Heimdall's gonna bust a gut," Volstagg chuckled.

"Alright, Children, that is enough sniping. We need to go," Viva said with a motherly tone and Hela and Winter giggled.

They headed out of the palace as Thor pulled on the chains then they stopped just outside the palace gates. Thor looked up when he pulled Blade closer and he slid his arm around her.

"Heimdall! Open Bifrost!" Thor bellowed.

"Can you yell a little louder? I don't think they heard you in Midgard," Loki remarked.

"What is Bifrost?" Hela asked.

"It is how we get from one place to another," Loki said as he picked her up and he held her in his arms.

"Me, too!" Motley said then the puppet looked at her. "Don't drop me!"

"I won't," Winter assured the puppet.

There was a blinding flash of rainbowed light as the portal opened and whisked them away to Asgard.

"Wheeeeeee!" Motley said and Fandral laughed as the light faded.

When it opened again, they all found themselves upon the Rainbow Bridge,

Heimdall stared at them.

"My Princes," he said with a bow.

"Greeting, Gatekeeper," Thor said.

"I have informed your father you have found the murderer. He will have guards waiting to take her into custody once you reach the palace."

"Thank you."

"I also have informed your mother about the girl and her...friend," he said as he looked at Fenris, who was sniffing his boots.

"Fenris. No. He's not a tree," Hela scolded and Heimdall gave her an amused look. Fenris walked to her as the wolf sat and Heimdall looked at Winter.

"King Odin would also like to speak with the jester," Heimdall said and Winter frowned.

"He isn't going to send me away, is he?" Winter asked.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He just wishes to get to know you better," Loki assured her and she smiled.

Loki led the way as they headed across the bridge and Thor frowned as Blade fought to get free.

"There is nowhere for you to run," Thor said while dragging her toward the edge and Loki felt his stomach sinking at the thought of falling off the edge. Thor leaned Blade forward as she looked into the Void and her eyes widened. "Do you yield?"

Nodding, Blade felt him pull her back and they marched across the bridge.

 _You should have pushed her off,_ Sif sent to Thor.

 _No, she will face her fate soon enough_ , Thor sent when they arrived at the palace and the Einherjar snapped to attention.

"King Odin told us to aide you in escorting the prisoner to the dungeon," one of the Einherjar said with a salute.

"Lead the way," Thor said and they headed for the palace.

"Allow me to escort you to the throne room," Fandral said and Winter nodded.

Loki and Viva watched them walk away as he sighed and she looked at him.

 _What bothers you, Brother?_ she sent.

 _I thought I would be happy with finding out who killed Mother and why, but I feel nothing,_ Loki sent.

 _You're emotionally exhausted. And this is not over yet, Loki. Give yourself a chance to rest and to feel safe again. You've earned it._ His twin patted his arm.

 _I feel cold and dead inside,_ he confessed.

 _Well, I see someone who will bring you to life,_ Viva sent and then pointed to three familiar figures standing in the courtyard.

Balder, Sigyn, and Leif.

"Papa! You're home!" Balder let out a whoop that scared the birds out of the persimmon trees and tore free of Sigyn's grasp to run to his father.

Suddenly the icy feeling melted as Loki caught his son in his arms. "I missed you, son," he whispered while his eyes met Sigyn's hazel ones over Balder's blonde head.

Suddenly his heart was hammering in his chest as if it were a captive bird trying to escape a cage. All the feelings he thought gone flooded back and he gasped with the warmth of her gaze. Like a fire on the hearth she drew him to her, with the heat of a thousand suns, her smile welcomed him home.

He set Balder down then walked forward, his lips curving into a delighted smile, as Sigyn called, "Welcome back, Prince Loki!"

The prince of Asgard reached for his baby son, who held out his chubby arms to him, all the while feeling the warm regard of the lady who waited for him, that banished the last of the frost within. He felt an absurd desire to kiss her, promising himself he would ask her if she was willing to accept his suit soon. Very soon.

If she would have him, damaged soul that he was.


	42. Freya's Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya gives Loki some last bits of advice, but will he follow it? The trial of Blade is held and Freya finally has justice, then must bid a final farewell to her family.
> 
> A bittersweet extra long chapter!

 

"Who is this?" Sigyn asked while she looked at Hela and Hela moved to hide behind Loki.

"This is Hela," Loki said, gently urging her to stand next to him. “Hela, these are my sons, Balder and Leif. Leif is the baby.”

"Papa, she's blue," Balder said.

"Boo!" Leif said, smiling.

"Is she Jotun?" Sigyn asked.

"She's half-Jotun," Loki said.

"Like you and Auntie Viva?" Balder asked.

"Yes, just like me and Aunt Viva."

"Neat!" he said with a grin and Hela blinked.

"You...?  You don't care if I'm Jotun?" Hela asked.

"Nope!" he said with a shake of his head.

"Nope!" Leif echoed.

Sigyn walked closer when she knelt down in front of Hela and Sigyn smiled.

"Hello.  I am Sigyn," Sigyn said.

"She will  be your nanny," Loki explained while Sigyn stood and he smiled.

"And, maybe someday, your new mother," he thought.

"Papa!  Look!  It's a wolf!" Balder said and Fenris walked closer.

"Woof!" Leif said.

Fenris sniffed Balder's feet then the dire wolf looked up at Leif and Loki lowered his youngest son so Fenris could sniff Leif's hand.

"This is Fenris.  He is Hela's friend," Loki said.

"So we can keep him?!" Balder asked.

"Yes."

"Before I lost my family, we raised dire wolves for sled racing," Hela  explained. "In Jotunheim, we keep them as pets--the tame ones that is."

"Really?" Balder was impressed. "What else do you do there? Papa gave me a puppy--she is a retriever named Sunflower--but we just call her Sunny." He put his fingers between his lips and whistled sharply.

Soon a golden puppy with a red ball in her mouth trotted over, accompanied by a fluffy golden kitten.

 _Papa!_ Axelle meowed as she ran to Loki and jumped into the air.  Loki had handed Leif to Sigyn when he caught the kitten and she licked his face.

"I am happy to see you, too," Loki said, laughing.

_I missed you so much!_

Loki held Axelle in his arms as he scratched under the kitten's chin and she purred.  She then noticed Fenris when she growled and hissed.

 _Wolf_! she yowled then she hopped out of his arms and fled to the palace.

Fenris gave Loki a confused look as Loki patted the top of the dire wolf's head and Fenris snorted.

 _Bad Wolf!  You scared my friend_! Sunny barked.

 _I didn't mean to,_ Fenris said.

_No one scares my friend and gets away with it!_

Sunny growled and barked at Fenris until Loki knelt and took the puppy in his arms.

"Easy, Sunny.  It's alright.  Fenris won't hurt you or Axelle," Loki said.  Fenris walked over then the dire wolf lowered his head and made soft whimpering noises.

"See, he's saying he's sorry," Loki said, placing the puppy down in front of Fenris.

 _You promise not to hurt us?_ Sunny yipped.

 _I promise,_ Fenris whuffed

Sneezing, Sunny went to sit next to Fenris and Loki smiled.

"Do you speak the languages of all animals?" Hela asked.

"Yes, I do," Loki said.  "It's because I am a shifter. And all Asgardians have the Gift of Tongues, and can understand and speak all languages of any people in all the realms."

"Pretty cool, huh?!" Balder asked and Hela nodded.

"Well, I think we need to go see if we can find Axelle," Sigyn said.   Loki nodded as he stood and she handed Leif to him.

"Papa, Leif got really sick while you were away," Balder suddenly said and Loki gasped.

"What do you mean, son?"

"I know I should have sent word, My Prince, but there wasn't time," Sigyn said and Loki noticed the worry and fear in her eyes.

"Calm yourself and tell me what happened."

"At first, we all thought he had a mild fever and a cough. But then it grew worse and finally we had to bring him to the infirmary.  The progression was so swift, unlike any disease I ever saw, and it refused to respond to any medicines. I was afraid, so afraid he would go to Valhalla." Sigyn shivered.

Loki moved a little closer as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she saw the concern in his eyes.

"What happened next?" he asked in a reassuring voice.

"I felt a presence, dark and cold, and then I knew. No true sickness held your son in its grip, but a dark curse. Once I knew, I could fight it--and I did. I broke it, then Leif got better."

Loki gave her a slightly stunned look as he blinked his eyes a few times, but he didn't speak.

 _She...  She saved his life,_ Loki thought, amazed at her ingenuity and skill.

"My Prince, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," he said as his mind cleared.  "Do you know who cast the curse?"

"Yes. It was the troll wife, Ragnilda. Everyone thought she was dead but she survived and plotted her revenge."

"She targeted my son for revenge?!"

"Yes."

"Where is she!?" He felt his temper slip its leash and his eyes burned hotter than dragonfire.

 _Brother, what is the matter?_ Viva sent after she sensed Loki's anger.

"She is dead. Father killed her." Sigyn replied, hoping to stem his wrath.

 "I see," Loki said then he quickly explained to Viva what had happened to Leif.

 _Give my brave little nephew a hug from me and, Loki, I think you need to say something nice to Sigyn_ , Viva sent.

 _I will,_ Loki sent.

Sigyn wondered why he had suddenly gone silent as she sighed and her head slowly lowered.

"Forgive my temper. It was not intended for you. You saved my son and I owe you more than I can ever repay. You have my eternal gratitude."

"I was just doing my job."

"You are too modest. You went above and beyond, Sigyn Tyrsdottir."

"Yeah!  You're really neat, Sigyn!" Balder said.

"Neat!" Leif said.

Loki smiled. "To break a curse like that means you are a strong mage. What rank have you attained?"

"I am ninth rank—a Verdant Mistress," Sigyn told him.

"Is that good?" Hela asked.

"That is very good.  It is the highest rank a green mage can earn," Loki explained.

"Wow!" the boys said.

"Now, let's go see if we can't find Axelle," he said with a nod and they headed for the palace.

"Do you have any special magic, Papa?" Balder asked.

"Yes, I am a Rune Master," Loki said.

"What does that mean?" Hela asked.

"It means I am master in all of the Nine Disciplines of Magic,” Loki explained. “It took me many long years of study and passing some very difficult tests in order to become a Rune Master.”

“What are the Nine Disciplines of Magic?” Hela wondered.

“Magic in Asgard is divided into different Disciplines. They are Enchantment, Conjuring, Illusion, Divination, Elemental Magery, Potions, Cursebreaking, Magical Travel, and Mind Magics.”

"Do you think I can be a master like you, Papa?" Balder asked.

"Anything is possible, imp."

As they entered the Royal Wing. Frigga came to greet them. "Welcome back, my son! Heimdall has told me your mission was a success." She hugged and kissed her tall son. Then she smiled warmly at the little waif half-hidden behind Loki. "Hello, dear. I'm Loki's mother. What a lovely child. What's your name?"

"I'm Hela, Your Majesty," she said, giving the queen a small curtsy.

"Welcome,  Hela."

Fenris looked at her as Frigga walked closer and she smiled.

"Who is this?"

"This is Fenris.  He is the last of my papa's dire wolves."

"He is a fine wolf!" Frigga praised. "My husband would like to meet him. He has two wolves, Freki and Geri."

 _They are going to teach me how to hunt_ , Sunny told Fenris.

 _You don't know how to hunt?_ Fenris asked.

_No, but I can play fetch._

Fenris sneezed as he nodded and Sunny's tail happily moved back and forth.

"Two wolves and two gossipy ravens," Loki chuckled. "Mother, perhaps you could show Hela your new bathing room? With the hot tub?"

"But I don't want a bath," Hela said, pouting, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not even with bubbles?" Frigga persuaded. "I have many different kinds of bubbles--they even change color. And they all smell different."

"Yeah, and she has really neat tub toys!" Balder said.

"Bubbas!  Duckie!" Leif said, clapping his hands.

"Well," Loki said while kneeling in front of Hela.  "What do you think?"

Hela scratched her chin thoughtfully. She recalled the baths her mama used to give her before the soldiers came and she realized she missed them. And these sounded even better than the baths she used to have.

"I want a bath!" Hela said, smiling.  Loki softly laughed as he stood and she walked to Frigga.

"I remember the Fruit Salad scented bubbles," Loki recalled. "Thor and i used to argue over who got to use them first."

"You used to make a pointy hat on top of your head with bubbles," Frigga teased and Sigyn saw a blush move over Loki's cheeks and the tips of his ears turned pink.

"Mother!" he hissed, embarrassed.

The boys and Hela giggled and Sigyn smiled.

Balder tugged on Loki's sleeve. "Papa, can we have baths too?"

"Yes,  you can take one with me."

"Yay!" Leif said.

Frigga led Hela down the hallway as Fenris followed and Loki led Sigyn, Sunny, and the boys to his quarters.

Sigyn went to fetch the boys' hooded towels and bathing items as Sunny sniffed the floor then the puppy pawed at the bed.

 _Papa, Axelle is under the bed,_ Sunny barked.

Loki made smooching noises to coax the kitten from under the bed.

Just then Ravn entered, looking delighted to see his friend. "My Prince, you've returned!"

"Hello, Ravn," Loki said while Axelle crawled out from under the bed and he picked up the kitten.

"Ravn, we have a new sister!" Balder said.

"You do?" Ravn asked, looking at Loki.

"Aye. I am going to adopt an orphaned girl we found in Jotunheim." Loki explained. "Her name is Hela, she is a half-blood and has magic like I do. Right now she is with my mother, having a bath."

"And she has a wolf!  He scared Axelle and Sunny yelled at him," Balder said and Axelle growled.

 _He wants to eat me_ , Axelle mewed.

"No, he doesn't," Loki told her and he scratched her under her chin.

"Your father would never allow anyone to eat his familiar," Ravn remarked. "Shall I run a bath for you, sir?"

"Yes, for all three of us," Loki said, putting the kitten on the bed.

"Don't forget the bubbles!" Balder said.

"Bubbas!" Leif said.

"Would I forget something as important as bubbles?" Ravn teased then he went into the bathroom.

 

Sigyn entered the room with the boys’ bath towels, pajamas, and other paraphernalia.  Loki smiled and she felt her heart rate increase.

"Thank you," Loki said as she handed him the hooded towels and bathing items, her hazel eyes sparkling

"Do you need anything else?" she asked.

"No, thank you," he said, and as their eyes met he felt a quiver of desire race through him.

Nodding, she made a curtsy before she left and Balder and Leif looked up at Loki.

"Papa, why are you and Sigyn looking at each other funny?" Balder asked.

Loki coughed. "I think you're imagining things, imp." He ruffled his son's hair. "Let's get undressed." He set Leif on the bed so he could remove his clothing.

Leif giggled and wiggled on the bed as Loki made silly faces at him, then he placed the naked baby on the floor and went to put the dirty clothes in his hamper.

"Go bye-bye!" Leif said and he scuttled towards the partly opened chamber door.

"Leif Lokison, you get back here!" Loki shouted.  Leif laughed, rapid crawling from the bedroom. A few moments later he returned in Sigyn's arms.

"He got away from you?" she asked and Loki laughed.

"He crawls faster than a water skimmer," Loki admitted.

"No!  Want down!" Leif protested, wriggling, but Sigyn held him firmly.

"Thank you," Loki said and she nodded.  Frowning, Leif sighed while she handed him to his papa and Balder giggled.

"Sigyn, can you help me get ready for my bath?" Balder asked.

"Of course," she said.

Loki noticed Ravn watching them. The valet  leaned against the doorway to the bathroom and Loki arched an eyebrow.

 _What are you smiling at_? Loki sent.

 _Just enjoying this vision of the future,_ Ravn sent.

_What are you talking about?_

_Nothing._

"I beg your pardon, My Prince, but your bath is ready," Ravn said.

"C'mon, scuttlebug, imp!" Loki beckoned Balder into the bathroom and carried Leif there.  "I really need to teach you two how to swim while the weather is still warm down at the lake."

"Can you teach Hela, too?" Balder asked.

"Yes," he said as they walked to the large tub and the boys saw the shimmering bubbles and the small table with a variety of bath toys on top.

 

_In Leif’s room:_

Ravn eyed Sigyn thoughtfully as he stood in front of her.

"Is there something wrong?" Sigyn asked.

"No, there is nothing wrong.  But I did notice something," Ravn said.

"What did you notice?"

"I noticed how you looked at the prince.  You like him, don't you?"

"I...  Yes, I do."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes.  It's about time he found someone who likes him for himself and not his title or his wealth."

"I do more than just like him."

Ravn saw the blush on her cheeks and his eyes widened slightly.

"You love him?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"No, not yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know if he loves me."

"Well, he does take his time when he comes to opening his heart to someone.  My advice?  Let him make the first move."

"Thank you, Ravn," she said and he nodded before he left the room.

 

_In the bathroom:_

 

Loki watched the boys playing with the bubbles and the bath toys while his mind replayed what happened in the bedroom and he felt slightly peaceful.

 _Was Ravn onto something?  Do I have a chance to have a happy future with Sigyn?_ he wondered. _Or am I fooling myself into thinking she would want the half-blood prince who was once an outcast, broken and lost?_

He feared his valet was an incurable romantic, and seeing things that did not exist except in his imagination. While it was true he was attracted to Sigyn—like any Asgardian man would be—that did not mean she would accept his suit. She was beautiful, a lady, and wealthy in her own right. She could have her pick of any man she chose—many of whom were better looking, of pure bloodlines, and who did not have his troubled past to overcome.

"Papa!" made Loki look at his sons and Balder and Leif had piles of bubbles on top of their heads.

"Papa!  Bubba hat!" Leif said.

"Yeah!  You need a bubble hat!" Balder said.  Loki laughed as the boys moved closer then they piled bubbles on top of Loki's head.

Loki knew he looked ridiculous and found he didn’t care. He played with his sons, enjoying this time with them, and in so doing forgetting his own worries as he recalled his own carefree days as a little boy, playing with Thor.

At last bath time was over and Loki and Ravn dressed the boys in their casual clothing. They would dine together in the family dining hall, quietly enjoying each other's company, before Loki put his sons to bed. He suspected the trial would be tomorrow and once the verdict was read, Freya's spirit would be free to go to Valhalla.

Loki walked into the nursery with the boys then he stopped when he saw Hela and Sigyn and Hela was seemed upset about something.

Frigga had a bed and a new wardrobe placed in the nursery for Hela and Hela was surprised by the new pink nightgown Frigga had given her.  Frigga had braided Hela's hair then placed the braid up with small pearl clips and she watched Sigyn turn the covers down.

"Is this really my bed?" Hela asked.

"Yes, it is," Sigyn said with a nod.

"I...  I haven't slept in a nightie since..."

Hela sniffed as Sigyn walked to the other side of the bed then she sat down.  She held her arms out while Hela climbed onto her lap and she hugged the sad little girl.

"Hush now," Sigyn whispered while rocking her and Loki felt a warm feeling surge through him.

"Papa, why is Hela crying?" Balder whispered.

Loki took his older son aside and tried to think of a way to put the tragedy that had befallen Hela in a way that his five year old would understand and yet not scare the boy out of his wits. His clever brain quickly came up with a story.

"I need to tell you a special story, Balder. Then you'll understand the answer to your question." Loki replied. "Once upon a time, there lived a little girl who grew up in Jotunheim with her Frost Giant mama and her Asgardian papa. Her papa bred dire wolves to pull sleds and win races .. ."

"Like Fenris?!"

"Yes. And they were very successful and people admired them.   One day her papa let her choose a wolf pup for her own, from a champion line, he was black as night, and bright as the moon."

"Fenris has black fur."

"You're right," Loki continued telling about a terrible law the king passed, wanting any of his half-blood subjects to register and be treated like second class citizens. He told about soldiers coming to enforce the new law.

"Did they hurt her mama and papa?"

Loki nodded sadly. "They were wicked like Lars, and they killed her parents and laughed while they did it. They destroyed her home and all the wolves save for the black pup and the child, who ran and hid in the forest."

Balder sniffed as the tears rolled down his cheeks and Loki hugged him.

"That's what happened to Hela?  Those mean men killed her mama and papa and the other wolves?"

Loki nodded.  Balder moved away from him when Balder ran to the bed and Sigyn moved aside so Balder could hug Hela.

"Don't cry, Hela.  You're my sissy now.  Mine and Leif's.  And Papa is your papa, too," Balder said.

Loki watched the two children hugging with a lump in his throat. Frigga had told him that Balder was very much like his mother, Lady Rena, sweet, compassionate, and loving. Never was that so obvious as now.

"Thank you, Balder.  I'm glad you and Leif are my brothers and Prince Loki is my new papa," Hela said.

"Papa, will you tell us a story?!" Balder asked.

"I would love to, but I need to put Leif to bed," Loki said while he looked at the sleeping toddler lying against his shoulder.

"Allow me," Sigyn said, getting up and she walked to Loki.  She took Leif as he watched her placed the sleeping toddler in the crib then she tucked the blanket around him,

"She is so perfect with them," Loki thought.  "She deserves children of her own.  Not the adopted orphans of a broken man."

"Papa, I got the book I want you to read to Hela," Balder said and they headed for the rocking chair.  Loki walked to the rocking chair when he sat down and the children sat on the floor in front of him.

Sigyn finished tucking the baby in and turned to watch Loki and his two older children. Hela’s story both horrified and angered her, and she was glad that Loki had adopted the poor girl, because he would give her the home and family she needed.

She listened to Loki’s velvet voice telling the children a magical tale of adventure and beauty, and she thought again of how Loki made her quiver all the way to her feet. But though he was a gorgeous specimen of manhood, it was not just his looks that made her love him.

He had hidden depths in him that begged to be explored, and a wellspring of sympathy and compassion that most people never saw because he hid it behind a facade of sarcasm and wit. She knew of no other man of her acquaintance who would have taken these orphans into their heart and home. Given them money or sponsored them to an orphanage, but not adopted them the way Loki had.

There were no other men of her class that she wished to court her, not even for a season. Her sisters teased her about her pickiness, but when it came down to it she would rather be single than bored to death by a man who thought a woman was only interested in social scenes, gossip, and dress fabrics and who continually talked about himself.

Loki, however, was different. He actually talked _to_ her, not _at_ her, and prized her intelligence and her magic. Now if only she knew how to get past the wall he had built about his heart, things would be wonderful.

 

After the story, Loki put Hela and Balder to bed, casting a simple sweet dreams charm on the little girl so she would sleep without nightmares. He knew that sometimes the first night in a strange place could be stressful.

Then he sent to his twin. _Viva would you do me a favor? I'd like for you to have a few sessions with Hela, to help her with her trauma._

_I would be happy to help. We can discuss it over dinner._

_Yes, we have much to tell my parents,_ he replied. _Especially about Laufey and Byleist._

Over dinner, Loki and Viva told Odin and Frigga about what had occurred with Laufey and how Byleist was the new king of Jotunheim. Loki noted that his father did not seem surprised at his decision to turn the throne over to his brother, then figured that Heimdall would have told him about what had gone on.

"Once he is crowned, I will send a coronation gift and arrange a time to meet with him and redo the treaty I made with his father." Odin said. "But first, justice must be done to the assassin."

"When shall the trial be held, Father?" Thor queried.

"As soon as I can gather a jury," the Allfather replied. "Tomorrow afternoon at the latest. There is no reason to drag this out."

Loki sipped some honey mead and nodded. Poor Freya had waited long enough for justice to be done. He wondered where his mother's spirit was and glanced unobtrusively about the room.

He caught a glimpse of his mother's spirit standing near the balcony as he met her eye and she smiled.

 _You have returned_ , she sent.

 _Yes, and we have news,_ Loki sent.

"Loki, what are you looking at?" Viva asked.

"I am looking at Mother," Loki told her then he nodded his head toward Freya.

"Shall we go tell her what we found?"

"Yes."

"Brother, where are you going?" Thor asked.

"We are going to speak with our mother's spirit," Loki told him.

"Where is she?"

"She is over there," he said and Thor looked to where he was nodding.

Though he squinted hard, all he could detect was a faint spill of light in the direction Loki indicated. It appeared that only family members could see the spirits of the departed, as the legends said.

"Tell her I am glad I could aide you in finding her killer," Thor said and Loki smiled.

"I will," Loki said and he and Viva approached Freya.

Freya seemed more luminous on this night, but perhaps it was the moonlight shining upon her. She smiled in welcome.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello, Mother," Viva said.

"Hello, Mother," Loki said.

"Do you have news for me?" Freya asked.

"We do," Viva said, grinning. "We  have found the one who killed you."

"And she will be brought to justice tomorrow," Loki assured her.

"I felt a shift in the Balance," Freya said. "Was it Laufey who was behind it?"

"No, though he did know about it."

"He knew someone was going to kill me?!"

"He knew someone had killed you," Viva corrected. "But he was deceived and thought Byleist's old nurse had done it. It was actually an assassin named Blade in disguise."

"I had heard of her.  She is a Stiletto."

"Yes, she was."

"If it wasn't Laufey who wanted me dead then who did?"

"Farbouti's brother," Loki answered.

"But both are dead now," Viva assured her.

"Both?  You mean Laufey is dead?"

"Yes, he died from a fatal stroke."

"I believe it happened shortly after we confronted him." Loki said.

"You spoke with him?" Freya asked.

"Yes, and he was as vile as ever," Viva said.

"Why did Farbouti's brother wish me dead?  I know he wasn't pleased with Laufey marrying me..."

"It all had to do with the bloodline.  He only wanted a full blood Jotun on the throne," Loki said.

"This makes me wonder if it was his idea for Laufey to send Loki to die in the temple," Viva said.

"I wouldn't have put it past him."

"But he had to do something about me," Freya sighed.  "Even though Laufey banished your sister and I, it was still possible for you to claim the throne if I found out you were still alive."

"Yes," Loki said with a nod.  "I am the oldest, so any male children Laufey had were not eligible for the throne once Laufey died."

"And he knew I couldn't claim the throne because I am female," Viva said.

"Not in Jotunheim," Freya agreed.

"So he sent for Blade and she used her ice magic to cause the avalanche," Loki said.

"And she used her illusion casting to throw suspicion away from her and onto Gunnhilde when she went and told Laufey what she had done. Only no one figured on Byleist happening upon them and hearing that confession." Viva remarked.

"Why didn't he say something?" Freya asked.

"Laufey swore him to secrecy," Loki said.  "He was just a boy and he wanted to please his father. But he was haunted by it for years. It was only after he overheard us talking with Laufey that he finally decided to tell the truth."

Viva could sense the anger coming Freya as Viva moved closer and she sent comfort to her mother's mind.

"Mother, don't hate Byleist."

"I don't.  I am just angry.  How could he treat his child that way?  Not that I am surprised," Freya said.

"Byleist is nothing like his father.  He wants to be a good king and he wishes peace between Jotunheim and Asgard," Loki assured her.

"Does he know about the two of you?"

"Yes.  He was rather shocked to learn he had an older brother and sister," Viva said.

"But he accepts us," Loki continued.

"That is good," Freya said.

"Tell her about Hela," Viva whispered.

"Who is Hela?"

Loki told her Hela's story and how they met and Freya frowned.

"Oh, that poor dear.  I am glad you are going to take her in," Freya said.  "When will there be a trial for the assassin?"

"It will be tomorrow," Loki said.

Freya noticed the look in Loki's eyes when she frowned and tilted her head to one side.

 _What else is wrong?_ Freya sent.

 _Nothing's wrong_ , Loki sent.

_Loki, I am your mother.  I can tell when something isn't right.  Now.  Tell me.  What's wrong?_

Loki wasn't sure how to tell her about Sigyn. He gave a melancholy sigh and she waited for him to say something. Finally he realized he couldn’t avoid this conversation, Freya seemed able to read him like a book, despite his skill at dissembling.

  _Have you ever met General Tyr? he sent._

 _I have heard of him.  He is one of Odin's finest warriors,_ Freya sent.

_Yes, he is._

_Is he causing you some sort of trouble?_

_No, but...  But I am in love with his youngest daughter, Sigyn._

_He doesn't approve?_

_No, I think he would approve of me courting her.  It's just..._

_She's not interested in you?_

_No, I think she is interested._

_Doesn't she like magic?_

_She is a green mage._

_Doesn't she like your sons?_

_No, she adores them. In fact, she was able to break a curse the troll-wife cast on Leif._

Freya's eyes widened as he told her about what nearly happened to Leif and Loki sighed.

_Then I don't see the problem, Frey a sent._

_The problem is me._

_You?_

_How can I even think of courting her?_

_Why do you think that?_

_Mother, I was once considered a monster and a traitor.  I have killed people.  I was forced to serve a madman, who took great pleasure in torturing me and using me for his own purposes.  I am broken emotionally, mentally and physically.  I still have nightmares and night terrors.  I recently had a nightmare so intense that I teleported.  I could have ended up being trapped inside a wall.  Or worse.  I could have harmed Thor, Viva or...Hela._

_But you didn't._

_I just can't see me asking Sigyn to risk being with me.  She deserves better._

_And what about you?  Don't you deserve to be happy?_

_Yes, I do._

_Then stop being a fool and tell her._

_Tell Sigyn I wish to court her?_

_Yes.  You may be surprised.  And loving someone from a distance will only make you miserable._

Loki thought for a few minutes as he pondered her words and Freya sighed.

 _And stop second guessing yourself_ , she sent after she saw the look on his face.  _Loki, you are more than the Trickster.  More than the God of Mischief.  You are a loving, caring man.  You are loyal to your friends and family and you will fight for them until the very end.  Look at what you have done for me._

_Another thing.  You are an amazing father.  You love your children with your whole heart.  You hurt when they hurt.  You laugh when they laugh.  You are there for them when they are afraid and you enjoy their company._

_You are taking responsibility for your past and your actions and you are trying not to repeat them._

_I believe Sigyn sees that as well, but you have iced over your heart and hid it behind a high wall.  Please.  Let her in._

_What if she does not like what she finds?_ Loki protested.

 _Loki, love is not about finding a perfect person to be your partner. It is finding an imperfect person and seeing how they are perfect, just the way they are._ Her ghostly hand caressed his cheek. _Don’t make the same mistake I did, son. Don’t close yourself off to finding love because of past experiences. Love comes softly, and you must seize it with both hands and hold it tight, or else you may miss out on the best thing in your life. Trust your heart—it always knows._

Her words touched his heart as he smiled and she smiled back. He couldn’t help but notice their smiles were the same.

 _Very well, I will talk with her_ , Loki sent.

_Good._

"Is everything all right?" Viva asked, looking from Loki to Freya.

"I was just giving your brother some romantic advice," Freya said.

"Mother," Loki warned as he started blushing.

Viva arched her eyebrows as she softly laughed and Loki rolled his eyes.

"If you are talking about Sigyn, I hope you finally convinced him to talk to her about his feelings," Viva said.

"Are you ganging up on me, too?!"

"No, I am trying to get you to stop dwelling on all your faults and be happy for once.  She does seem interested."

Loki shook his head as he walked away and his mother and twin smiled.

"Do you think he'll talk to her?" Freya asked.

"Yes, I do.  Or I will have to lock them in a room until he does."

"And what about you? Have you found someone special yet?"

Viva shook her head. "Not yet. But I will know when I find him."

“When you do, follow your heart and listen to what it tells you. I know you are not afraid to love, but do not be surprised if your heart leads you in a direction you never thought to go.” Freya instructed. “If that happens, simply do what feels right. Your heart is wise, it always knows when you find your heart’s mate.”

“I shall remember, Mother,” Viva promised, and blinked away tears. Soon enough, once the trial was done and Blade faced the justice of Asgard, she knew Freya would leave to ascend to Valhalla, and she would not be able to solicit her mother’s advice. She knew she would miss Freya terribly, and wished she could remain here, then she felt guilty for even thinking such things.

 

Loki felt his twin’s distress and glanced back at her. _Viva, why are you upset?_

_I . . . wish Mother could stay here even after the Allfather administers justice to Blade. I miss her wisdom and yet I know she deserves to go to Valhalla. Still, a part of me cannot help feeling selfish and guilty._

_Of course you will miss her. It is only natural that you would want to spend more time with her. You should not feel bad, Twin. How many others would wish the same if they were able to see and speak to their loved ones spirits? And if you are selfish, then so am I. For I wish she could stay longer too._

Viva gave him a rueful smile, then sent, _Thank you for understanding. And since we cannot always have what we want, best we follow her advice while she is still here to give it._

Loki huffed at his sister’s pointed look. _Don’t look at me like that. I will speak with Sigyn soon. Before the trial, since I doubt I will feel in a romantic mood afterwards._

 _Make sure you do, Loki!_ she warned.

 _Yes, Mother,_ he shot back, and Viva just rolled her eyes at him.

 _Otherwise I may have to resort to locking you two in a room together!_ She threatened.

_You’ll what? You wouldn’t dare!_

_Wouldn’t I?_

_You’re bluffing._

_Try me._

Her twin scowled at her, but Viva was not frightened by his temper.

They returned to the table in time for tea and dessert, which was a strawberry-lingonberry pie.

_The next day:_

The day of the trial dawned fair and sunny, with a light dusting of clouds that obscured the sun in the early morning before clearing. Loki was awake almost before Ravn, who chose his clothes with special attention to detail that morning. The valet's mood was both solemn and excited. He laid out a pair of black trousers with a thin gold stripe up the side, a soft gold tunic with green piping, and a matching black and green coat which came down to Loki's knees, it had gold facings and an embroidered gold collar and cuffs. For this occasion, Ravn brought out Loki's gold circlet with the single emerald, symbol of the Prince of Asgard, and placed it next to the coat. Dragonscale half-boots completed the ensemble.

It was customary for a prince to wear a single item of jewelry. Loki chose a sapphire pendant in the shape of a square, the setting a gold dragon with its tail wrapped about the precious stone. It hung on a chain of heavy gold links. The Dragonstar Pendant was ancient, and it had been given millennia ago to Frigga as a young bride by her little sister Freya. Now it belonged to Loki.

"The king sent around a memo, My Prince," Ravn said as he straightened Loki's coat tails. "The trial is to be held directly after breakfast in the throne room, with only the adult members of the royal family, the jurors, and the Council of Nine present. The Allfather wants this to be a quick affair."

"I figured as much," Loki replied.

"Oh, and your sister reminded me to tell you to speak with Sigyn before the trial."

"I didn't forget. But I must keep our conversation brief," Loki said evenly. He dared not be late, not today of all days.

 

 

"Then you best get going."

Smiling, Loki nodded as he left the room and he walked down the hallway.  He heard giggling coming from behind the doors to the nursery when he knocked on the door and Sigyn opened the door a few seconds later.

"Good morning," Loki said.

"Good morning," Sigyn said.

"Did everyone have a peaceful night sleep?"

"Yes, but now I am contending with three energetic children," she teased and he laughed.  She moved back to allow him entry to the room and he saw the children playing with Sunny.

"Papa!" Balder said as he ran to Loki then he stopped when he saw what Loki was wearing.  "Why are you all dressed up?"

"I have to attend a state function this morning," he replied.

"Does that mean you can't have breakfast with us?" Hela asked.

"No, I can, but I have to make sure I don't get my clothes dirty."

"Bib!" Leif said when he crawled to the shelf where he picked up a green bib with white trim then he scuttled to Loki, holding the bib up to him.

"Thank you," Loki said with a grin and Leif clapped his tiny hands.  Loki looked at Sigyn when he felt something like wyverns flying around his stomach and he walked toward her.  "Sigyn, may we go talk out in the hallway?"

"I guess so," she said as he took her hand and they left the room.  He closed the door while she watched him start pacing then he stopped.

"Have I done something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I didn't bring you out here to reprimand you . . . but I needed some privacy . . . err . . ." he began awkwardly.

"Privacy?  For what?"

 _Where is your silver tongue now, O Master Mischief? t_ he insolent part of his mind mocked.  Loki just stood there, staring at her, and feeling like an utter idiot. "So I could ask you a question," he said lamely.

"Go on."

"I...  I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you would..."

"If I would what?"

"If you would mind me courting you," he said so quickly she wasn't sure if she heard him.

"Could you say that a little slower."

"May I court you?"

For a moment Sigyn found herself unable to respond. For she had lost the power of speech, she was so astonished.  She wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

 _Did he really ask to court ME?  The general's daughter?_ Her head spun and she felt as if she was walking on air.

"Sigyn?" Loki asked when she hadn't answer him.

_She is going to say no!  Hel, I knew this was a mistake._

Loki felt his anxiety level rising as his heart slammed hard in his chest and his mouth started to go dry.

 _Brother, what's wrong?_ Viva asked when she felt her twin’s anxiety rising.

 _I asked Sigyn if I could court her and she's just staring at me_ , he sent.

_Relax.  You probably just stunned the girl._

Loki waited as he looked at Sigyn and she saw the worry in his eyes.

She opened her mouth, intending to say she was honored by his proposal as she had been taught to do, but what emerged instead was, "I thought you would never ask!"

An instant later she felt herself blush red as a sunset.

"You wanted me to ask you to court you?!"

"Yes, but I thought you didn't want to ask me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because I'm not like the other ladies of the court."

Loki was stunned.

 _She thought I wanted someone like that?_ he thought.  She watched him take her hands as he smiled and she stared into his emerald eyes.

"Don't you see? That's exactly why I want you. Because you aren't one of those silly, empty-headed, preening peahens."

"Oh! But I thought you wanted--"

"No, they are just interested in my bloodline and whatever power they think they'll get if they did court me," he said while he wrapped his fingers around hers.  "When I am with you..."

'Yes?"

"I am free to just be Loki. Not the prince."

"I do that?"

"Yes.  I don't have to hide who I am or how I feel when I am with you.  Surely, you must have noticed the difference."

 

"I have noticed, but are you sure?  Are you sure you want me?"

"More than the air I breathe," he said and she felt like she  was going to faint.  "Now, you tell me.  Why do you want to be with me?"

"Because with you I can be free. To express myself, to use my magic and not feel like I am odd or all I am good for is an ornament on some lord's arm.  You bring me to life."

The stunned look on Loki's face spoke volumes.

 _He has never had anyone say that to him before,_ she thought.

"Do you mean this?"

"Yes!"

Loki felt a little dizzy when he felt the walls falling away from his heart and the ice had melted away.  He knew what he wanted to do, but he also didn't want to rush.

 _Brother, where are you?_ Thor suddenly sent and Loki sighed.

 _I am talking with Sigyn,_  he sent with anger.

_Well, hurry, Father wants us to eat as soon as possible._

_I'll be there!_

"Is there something wrong?" Sigyn asked when his face became angry.

"Yes.  I need to go, but first...  First, I would ask  . . .”

She gazed up at him, her eyes full of trust and love.

“May I kiss you now?” he asked.

She was startled. Why was he asking? Why didn’t he just go ahead and kiss her, like her other suitors had? _They_ had never bothered to ask. But then, she thought, this was Loki. Always polite, always considerate, nothing like her previous suitors. She was grateful for that. Yet she wished he would just kiss her.

He was so close there hardly seemed to be enough room to breathe. Or maybe it was just that SHE couldn’t breathe. Nor could she speak, having seemed to have lost her tongue. She wanted to say “yes” but all she could do was nod.

Apparently, that was what he had been waiting for.

He leaned in and his mouth crossed what little space there was between them and then he was kissing her breathless. She had thought it felt incredible when he had kissed her hand, but that was nothing compared to this. She sighed and leaned into him, not really knowing why, only knowing that it felt right. She could feel every part of her that was touching him tingling, her nerves thrumming and her senses swept away. He was like water in the desert, bringing her to life, and she wanted it to never end.

Loving it and loving _him_ , she entwined her arm about his neck and kissed him back for she did not know how long. It felt like an eternity, one glorious moment of pure passion, and she knew then and there she had found the one she had been waiting for.

When they finally came up for air, and her head slowly cleared, she found herself gazing into his brilliant emerald eyes, luminous with wonder, and all she could do was whisper his name.

His hand caressed her cheek as he murmured. “Forgive me, I would stay, but my father wishes me to join them in the family dining hall. Please give my regrets to the children and I will see you soon.”

“I shall . . . Loki,” was all she could manage, her lips still tingling from that magical kiss.

_In the dining hall:_

 

Loki entered the hall feeling as if he walked upon air. He prayed his face didn’t give away the fact that he had been passionately kissing Sigyn just minutes ago as he headed for the royal table.  He sat down next to Viva. She glanced at her twin and she sensed something was different about him.

 _I take it you talked with Sigyn_ , she sent.

 _Yes, I did,_ he replied.

_Why were you having an anxiety attack?_

_It wasn't an anxiety attack as much as I was stunned to learn she has feelings for me._

_I thought so!_

He quickly told her what happened as she smiled then she lightly nudged him.

 _And you were worried,_ she teased and he shrugged.

After a meal of scrambled eggs, venison sausages, toast with cherry jam, bacon and some coffee, Loki followed Thor, Viva, Frigga and Odin out of the hall to the throne room.

 

 

Fandral wore his best tunic with forest green pants and black leather boots and his cape was held together with a brooch with his family crest on it, a wyvern on a green and white field. He waited outside the throne room with Winter for the others to arrive.

"You look spiffy!" Motley said as Winter wiggled the puppet from side to side.

Since coming to Asgard, Winter allowed herself to shift into her taller form, though even at that she was small for an Asgardian, around five feet in height. Today she wore a gown that was half ice blue and the other half was lavender. It would have looked odd on any other lady, but on Winter it looked just right.

 

"You look lovely," Fandral said with a grin and Winter felt her cheeks warming.

"No, I don't," Winter disagreed. “You’re just being kind.”

"Aye, you do."

"Thank you,sir," she said with a bow.  He didn't mind that she didn't know how to curtsy and Motley appeared in front of his face.

Winter had changed Motleys jester cap to ice blue and lavender to match her outfit.

"What am I?   Just used rags?!" Motely asked.

"You look amazing!" Fandral said.

"And don't you forget it!"

"Do you think the king will have that cur killed?" Winter asked.

"I would bet my beard on it." Fandral declared.

"No!  Not your amazing beard!" Motely cried out.

They laughed as the members of the Council approached and one of the members glared at Fandral.

"Do you find this funny?" the man demanded, frowning, and Winter saw Fandral flush in embarrassment and annoyance.

"No, sir, I don't.  I was just...," Fandral said then he paused.

"You were just acting like a fool," the Councilor, a tall handsome older man snorted, then he looked at Winter.  The news about her had spread throughout the kingdom and he sneered at her.  "And it appears you have found someone just as foolish as you are."

"It is a wise man who knows how to laugh at himself. I may be a fool, but beware lest your fine facade reveal naught but hot air, my lord!" Winter replied, her rapier tongue stinging in defense of her friend.

"How dare you assume--"

"How now, my lord! You know what they say--when you assume you make an ass out of you and me!" Motley tittered.

"I should have you flogged!"

"Come now, Lord Jarvik," another councilor called. "Let's not stand out here bandying with the king's new jester. We have work to do. Besides, you know we don't behave like the uncivilized barbarian Jotun and beat our citizens."

Jarvik nodded as he followed them into the throne room and Winter saw the look on Fandral's face.

"He shouldn't have spoken to you like that," Fandral began. “You aren’t a servant and even so, we don’t treat our servants like we own them.”

"He's just an old windbag," Winter waved off his concern.

"He is also my father."

"My condolences." She quipped.

 

Fandral's mouth twitched. "I'm afraid I've always been a bit of a disappointment. Or so he thinks."

"Why does he think you're a disappointment?"

"It's a long story."

"I like long stories!" Motley chimed in.

Fandral wasn't sure if he should share his greatest secret with her, but the warmth in her eyes told him she wouldn't make fun of him.

"As a boy I had difficulty concentrating. On anything. My tutors despaired of ever teaching me because I could never sit still. I was easily distracted." Fandral began.

“Most young children have problems sitting still,” Winter consoled.

“Not like this.” Fandral shook his head. "Father was so frustrated that he tied me to a chair once. But even that didn't help."

"He tied you to a chair?"

"Yes. Finally, he took me to the healers and they determined I had an attention disorder."

"So it really wasn't your fault."

"No. Mother had a similar problem. Only she was never treated and people always assumed she was a flighty lady."

"How did she react when she found out you had the same condition?"

"She was the one who taught me how to control it with meditation.   I finally got it under control, but there are times when I do tend to get reckless.  My friends just think it's a part of my charm."

"Ah. Well I do find you charming!"

"Thank you. That's also why I tend to appear to preen in front of a mirror. That's one way I can focus."

"Ah, we thought it was because you were a proud peacock!" Motley teased.

"I am something of one," Fandral admitted. "It's why my nickname is Fandral the Dashing. I much prefer it to Fandral the Dingbat. Which was what my cousin always called me."

"How cruel," Winter said.

"I am used to it."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with how you act."

"Thank you, Dear Lady," he said with a bow.

"I will be the soul of discretion," she whispered.

Fandral hugged her until she giggled then he drew away while the Royal Family walked down the hallway.

Winter swept them a bow with a flourish. "Here they come to save the day!"

Odin gave her a gentle smile as he nodded and Loki noticed the look in Fandral's eyes.

 _It appears I am not the only one who has fallen in love_ , Loki sent to his twin and she glanced over at Fandral and Winter.

 _If so, then I am happy for them,_ Viva sent.

They entered the throne room while they watched Odin walking up the stairs to the golden throne then he slowly sat down.

 

The Councilors were on the left side of the room, seated on their cushioned benches. Frigga was on her throne to the right of Odin, while Loki, Thor, and Viva had chairs on the left side of the dais. The jurors were on the right side of the room across from the Council.

Beside the jurors stood a man in navy robes, this was Forseti, the Crown Attorney. He was lanky with brown shoulder length hair and a youthful face with penetrating blue eyes.

"Bring in the accused!" Odin ordered.

Two guards marched into the room with Blade in shackles.

Blade bowed mockingly to the king. "The hospitality of Asgard is legendary."

"You will speak when spoken to!" Forseti interjected. "According to Asgardian law, since you have no legal counsel one is provided for you."

Blade sneered at the lawyer. "I need not your false counsel!"

Odin banged Gungnir on the ground three times. "This court is now in session! Baliff, read the charges."

A smallish man dressed in royal livery held up a sheet of paper. "Hear ye! hear ye! The case of the Stiletto Blade vs. Prince Loki of Asgard will now begin. Blade the charges against you are as follows--conspiracy to harm the Queen of Jotunheim, murder with malice aforethought of said queen, manipulation of King Laufey and then Prince Byleist to avoid criminal charges, and last but not least attempting to kill Princes Thor and Loki and Princess Viva. How do you plead?"

"I say this court has no authority over me, as I am not a citizen of Asgard, but of Jotunheim," Blade declared.

"Ah, but you are mistaken," Odin refuted. "Your crimes are against the Asgardian royal family, therefore you are subject to Asgardian justice. However, I have here a Writ of Attainder from King Byleist stating--" The king unrolled a sheaf of vellum. "-- _I, Byleist, King of Jotunheim do give my brother monarch, Odin, King of Asgard, my royal agreement to hold, try, and sentence said criminal Blade the Stiletto, as he sees fit_."

Blade glared at Odin and snarled. 'That miserable puling bastard!"

The guards jerked on her chains and the baliff  intoned, "The prisoner will be silent! Or else we will impose silence upon you!"

The assassin glared ferociously but said nothing further.

The trial proceeded, with Thor, Loki, and Viva testifying under truth spell to their near assassination and also their discovery of Blade's own admission of guilt in murdering Freya.

 

"Counselor, we call your client to account for her actions," Odin spoke to Farseti.

"As you will, my liege," Farseti gestured to Blade. "Answer the questions put before you." He wriggled his fingers and a blue globe appeared above her head. "You are under truth spell. Your witness, sire."

Odin questioned the unrepentant assassin calmly.

 

Blade replied smugly, asserting that she was just doing her job, as contracted by Farbouti's brother.

"Then you admit freely that you did conspire and murder Queen Freya of Jotunheim?" Odin queried sternly.

"I just said yes!" the assassin snapped impertinently. "And she was no longer my queen! She was an exiled disgraced woman!"

Loki and Viva shot death glares at her.

"Once a queen, always a queen," Odin replied. "Regardless, she was innocent of any wrongdoing. Had you opportunity to refuse the contract?"

"Of course!"

"Yet you chose to accept."

"The money was good." Blade shrugged. "And it was an easy mark."

Viva clenched her fists so hard her nails left marks in her palms.

"Easy, Sister," Loki whispered, laying a hand on her arm.

But he was almost ready to go for the smug killer's throat himself, despite his soft tone.

"Loki," Thor warned, and put a hand on his shoulder, feeling the tension in the bunched muscles there.

Odin continued, establishing the method of the murder and then how Blade had covered it up with her illusion spell from Laufey.

 

"King Laufey was aware Queen Freya had been murdered?" Odin asked sharply.

"Indeed. He just did not know that I did it and the contract was put out by Lord Iceheart."

"Why the deception?"

"My client did not wish his involvement known. And Laufey always had a soft spot for the old bag, so he would keep her secret." Blade answered. "Which he did."

On her throne, Frigga's eyes turned hard as gems.

"No further questions." Odin said. He turned to his jury. "You have heard the evidence presented. You may retire to a private room to deliberate. May the Norns guide your decision."

The jury rose and filed out of the room. Minutes ticked by endlessly.

Then the jurors returned and handed the king a piece of paper.

Odin read it and stood. "It is the decision of this court that the accused, Blade the Stiletto of Jotunheim is found guilty of murder with malice aforethought on all counts, guilty of conspiracy of murder and is sentenced to be taken to a place of execution where she shall be beheaded. So speaks Odin, King of Asgard!"

As the guards prepared to drag Blade off to the headsman, the assassin suddenly spat at the king and hissed, "You may kill me, but I will take one of you with me, Asgardian scum!"

The manacles glowed brilliant blue white and shattered. In the blink of an eye, Blade had sprung at Frigga, conjuring a frosted dagger to strike at the queen.

"Mother!" Thor howled, fear congealing his limbs. He dared not hurl Mjolnir for fear he would strike Frigga as well as Blade.

Loki blinked in front of Frigga, parrying the assassin's thrust with his own Uru dagger. "You've sealed your doom, Stiletto!"

The guards rushed up the dais, weapons drawn.

Blade spun conjuring a frosty fog and flung herself off the dais.

"She's getting away!"

Frigga gestured and the fog receded. They saw the assassin race across the room, conjuring illusionary copies of herself as she did so.

"Loki! Where is the true Blade?" Odin called.

Loki concentrated, using his own magic to see through the illusions projected.

"There!" Loki pointed.

The Allfather seized Gungnir and flung it through the air.

The Black Spear, which always hit its target, impaled the fleeing assassin.

Blade crumpled to the floor and all the copies vanished.

"Mother, are you well?" Loki asked, looking paler than usual.

"I am fine. Thanks to your quick reactions, my son." Frigga said, hugging him.

Thor and Viva rushed to her as they joined in the hug and Frigga felt their love.

Moving back, they allowed Odin to hug his wife and Frigga softly laughed.

"Enough," she teased, lightly pushing him away and Odin lightly kissed her cheek.

"Take that out and dispose of it," the Allfather ordered and a guard dragged the body away.

Loki and Viva stood together, exchanging glances and he took his twin's hand.

"It's over," Viva said.

"Finally," Loki murmured.

Freya appeared before them, her form glistening with otherworldly light. This time everyone could see her. "It is time for me to go, my beloved children. Valhalla calls me." She gestured and a winged Valkyrie appeared behind her, a hand held out.

"I choose thee, Queen Freya Vanadis. Say thy farewell now."

Freya turned and embraced Frigga. "Farewell, Elder Sister. You have raised my son to be a fine man and a credit to his House."

"In your place and in your honor," Frigga said, weeping.

"Remember me, Frigga. Love never dies."

She drew away, then hugged Odin and  thanked him for helping to bring her murderer to justice.

"It was my pleasure, Sister," Odin said.

Freya walked to Thor as she smiled then hugged him.

"Thank you for being a brother to my son."

"I may not have been the best brother to him, but he will always be my brother and Viva will always be my sister," Thor said.

She let go when she looked at her twins and Freya blinked the tears from her eyes.

"Loki. Viva. I was parted from you once, and now again. But know that this time I am where I belong, and we shall meet again when Fate's Wheel comes round. I may not be able to speak to you as I do now, but I shall be here--in your heart." She touched their hearts. "Remember that."

She hugged her daughter first. "Viva, my bright daughter, remember to recognize love when you find it. Or it finds you. My blessings and love go with you always."

"As mine goes with you," Viva said then she kissed her mother's cheek.

Freya released her and went to hug Loki. "Loki, my son who was lost and now is found. You have always made me proud. Trust your heart. It is wiser than you know. And be happy.  My blessings and love go with you." She kissed his cheek. "Light a candle for remembrance on my birthday."

"I will," Loki said with a nod.

"It is time," the Valkyrie announced.

"Farewell!" Freya called, placing her hand in the Valkyrie's. "Remember, remember me!"

Then the two dissolved into a cloud of glistening golden light as the portal to Valhalla opened and they ascended into the blessed realm above.

A sense of utter peace and harmony rippled through the room, banishing their sorrow for the moment and filling those present with joy and light such as they had never known.

Viva clung to Loki, and they smiled through their tears, their hearts both mourning and joyful.

"She is at peace," Loki whispered then he hugged his twin.

Several of the Councilors and jurors dabbed their eyes, wet from weeping, grins of profound happiness on their faces. Some were in awe at the visitation of the Valkyrie. But all had been profoundly changed, though some did not realize it yet.

Lord Jarvik looked toward the door as he thought about Fandral and how he had treated his son. He felt ashamed and regretful, and the disappointment he used to have vanished and he finally accepted his son for who and what he was.

Odin dismissed the jurors and the Council and Lord Jarvik glanced at Fandral.

"Sir," Fandral said with a bow.

"Walk with me," Jarvik said and Fandral gave him a puzzled look.

"Why?"

"I believe we need to have a long overdue talk.”

Fandral looked at Winter when she nodded and Jarvik looked at her.

"Will you care to join us?  I believe I have some words of apology to give you," he said.

"I would be honored, M'Lord."

Fandral took her hand as they went to follow Jarvik and Fandral wondered where this sudden change came from.

The three turned right from the throne room and entered the Royal Portrait Gallery, which was empty at this hour of the day.

Massive portraits of all the former monarchs of Asgard and their children hung along the citron wood walls, each in beautifully carved frames with gold name plates.

Jarvik went to sit on one of the high-backed chairs then he nodded his head to the chair across from him and Fandral went to sit down.  Winter went to sit on the small footstool and Jarvik looked at his son nervously.

"What did you wish to talk about, Father?" Fandral asked. Could the stubborn old goat really wish to reconcile after all this time?

Jarvik appeared uncomfortable, then after an awkward pause, said, "I . . . have come to realize that . . . I have treated you unfairly, Fandral. Because of your . . . disability I felt as if somehow I had failed to produce a suitable heir. But I was wrong. I should have accepted you no matter what, as I did your mother. I am sorry now that I was so hard on you."

_He is actually apologizing to me?_

Fandral wanted to smile, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I appreciate what you are saying, but may I ask why the sudden change of heart?" his son asked.

"After I saw Queen Freya ascending to Valhalla, I realized that life is too precious to waste on wishing for what can never be instead of being happy with what one has. I have a fine son and I have not always appreciated that. Not the way I should have. So now I am trying to make amends . . . if you will allow me?"

Winter poked Fandral and hissed in his ear. "Don't be a fool. Forgive him. I would have given everything I had to hear my father speak so to me before he passed."

"I was going to," Fandral whispered then he looked at his father.  "Father, I, too, wish to make amends.  You are right.  Life is too short wishing for what can never be.  I also know this condition can be passed on and I hope you will also accept any children I have if they have the same condition."

"More hyper children running around my home?  I can live with that," Jarvik said.  For the first time in a long time, Fandral saw an honest grin on his father's face and they stood, shaking hands.

Then the lord turned to Winter. "I do hope you will accept my apology for my ill-considered words earlier."

 

"Apology accepted," Winter said with a bow and Motley hopped up and down.

"What she said," Motley said and Jarvik laughed.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Jarvik suggested.

"Yes, sir," Fandral said and they left the gallery.  Fandral smiled down at Winter as she gave him a wink and she started skipping.

Jarvik blinked, then said, "I suppose I shall have some very acrobatic grandchildren.  I assume you will get around to marrying the lady soon, Fandral? Your mother will want more than a week's notice to plan your wedding."

Fandral laughed. "I hope she will not mind a Jotun jester for a daughter-in-law."

"You know your mother, son. If you are happy then she is too."

Winter had been listening and the thought of marriage made her nearly trip.

He wants to marry me?!

"We shall see, sir," Winter said with a giggle.  "I am not so easily caught."

"Then I will have to try harder," Fandral said.

"He will court you properly, my lady, or I will know the reason why," his father said with a stern look at his son.

"I will make sure he behaves," Motley said while Winter lightly tapped the puppet against Fandral's chest.

Fandral laughed as they went around the corner, his heart full to bursting with happiness.

~*~* BMTL~*~*~

Loki escorted Viva back to her office, where she said she wished to paint for a while. He had gone to check on the children first and Ravn told him Sigyn had taken them to have a picnic.  Sunny and Fenris had gone with them.

"Are you sure you will be all right?" he asked, concerned.

"I will.  In time," Viva sighed as she went to make some tea.  Axelle sat on Loki's shoulder. Then she hopped down and went to visit her mother, who was sitting on the windowsill on her cat perch.

Loki seated  himself on the whisper couch and leaned his elbows on his knees. "You know I'm here if you need to talk or . . .anything." He also felt a sense of loss because Freya was no longer with him but he knew it was nothing compared to what Viva felt. He had barely known Freya, but she had been Viva’s only parent.

His twin gave him a faint smile. "I know, Loki."

A part of her felt numb with shock, while another part felt the loss of her mother keenly.

She busied herself making tea, for if she were busy she would not think. Most importantly, she would not feel.

Loki rose as he went to set up the painting items and he placed some pieces of paper next to them.

He waved his hand and some relaxing music started playing then he sat down at the table.

"You should be with your betrothed and your children," Viva began, feeling guilty.

"I am right where I need to be," he replied calmly. "Here with you."

"I'm fine."

"I used to say the exactly same thing."

"Are you my Mind Healer now, Brother?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"For the moment. No one knows you better," he replied.

She made a little laugh when she brought over the tray with the teacups and the teapot and she placed the tray on the table.  He poured the tea, handing her a cup and she thanked him.  They drank tea in silence until she picked up a paintbrush and he watched her paint.

She began to paint a windswept mountain top, her movements quick and jerky.

Kiva and Axelle hopped onto the table as they settled near her and Viva reached over and scratched the top of Axelle's head.  The kitten purred loudly as she went back to painting and Loki looked at the piece of paper.

 

He had set out some colored pencils and  he picked one of the pencils up and started drawing.

He drew a field of sunflowers, gently waving in the breeze, while in the distance the sun shone down. “The sun will shine on us again, Sister.”

Viva made no answer, continuing to pour her feelings out on the canvas.

The stillness of the room was relaxing while they worked on their artwork, but Loki noticed Viva's hand shaking every now and then.  She softly sniffed as she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and he conjured a white handkerchief.  She took the handkerchief, wiping her eyes and nose.  He gave her a tiny grin.

She placed the paintbrush down abruptly then rose from the table and he watched her walk over to one of the framed landscapes. It was the one of the Snowfall Mountains where she had lived long ago with Freya.  He slowly  walked over to his twin and gently turned her to face him.

"Let it come," he whispered and she slid her arms around him.  He felt the sorrow, pain, and loneliness coming from her as he held his sister against him, gently rocking her back and forth. Together they mourned, understanding each other’s grief and pain as only twins could, drawing strength and comfort from the other, to soothe their aching spirits. Freya was gone, but she would never be forgotten.

 


	43. A Walk In the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn have a sweet interlude after Loki speaks with Tyr and Odin about his betrothal. A sweet fluffy chapter!

 

 

Three days later, Loki finally felt comfortable enough to leave Viva, assured by both his twin and Frigga that his well-meaning presence was not necessary. In fact, Viva practically shoved him out the door of her office. "Quit hovering over me, Twin, like I am some fragile piece of glass that will shatter.  I promise I have no intention of falling into a black hole or throwing myself out of the window. Now go and court Sigyn. Show her how romantic you can be."

"If you're sure . . ." Loki murmured.

"Loki, please! I know you mean well . . ." Viva sighed. "Go!" She gently turned him about and gave him a push towards her office door. "Mother and I have something to plan."

"Very well. But if you need me . . . just send for me," he told her.

"I will. I know you will always be there for me," she said simply. "Now get!"

Laughing, Loki dodged her swat and left.

He had in mind to take Sigyn somewhere for a private rendezvous, but wasn't sure where at the moment.  Then he encountered Ravn in the hallway. "My Prince, I wanted to remind you that your Phoenix meeting has been moved up. It's in five minutes."

"Yes, I do remember Tyr sending a note around yesterday," Loki muttered.

As he walked swiftly towards the meeting room, Loki also recalled that he needed to ask Tyr formally for permission to court his daughter.

This was a mere formality, since they were both of age and did not truly require parental permission to marry. But Loki knew that traditions should be observed, especially with royals, and so he would seek Tyr's approval. Though he was almost positive the general would give it.

He would tell Odin after the meeting, though he was sure his father would not be surprised, Loki suspected the wily old king had known for awhile that Sigyn and he had feelings for each other.

Several of the Phoenixes greeted him as he entered the meeting room. By now Loki was comfortable with all of the former soldiers in Tyr's company, and enjoyed listening to them sharing their own experiences and suggestions for coping with night terrors, anxiety issues, and other reactions. He also had begun sharing some of his own trials, since he trusted them to understand what he had gone through.

Tyr came in a few minutes after Loki and the prince made his way over to the general.

"Greetings, My Prince," Tyr said with a bow.

"Greetings," Loki said, returning the bow.

"I heard your mission was a great success."

"It was, but there is something I wish to speak with you about."

"Go on," Tyr said with a worried look on his face.

"It has to do with Sigyn."

Tyr had wondered how Loki would react when he heard about what happened with Leif and he had prayed Loki would not dismiss her.

"My Prince, I assure you Sigyn was only thinking of your son's welfare.  The child would have..."

"This has nothing to do with Leif.  Though, I do admit I am impressed with her for what she did.  What I want to ask is if I may have your permission to formally court her."

Tyr gave Loki a stunned look then a wide smile appeared on his face and he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"If I may be so bold, it's about time," Tyr said with a laugh.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My wife and I have known for a while now how my daughter feels about you.  What we didn't know is if you felt the same."

"I admit I was unsure about how I felt.  For a long time, I felt like she deserved someone who wasn't so broken, but now I know I was just fooling myself. "

"I felt the same way after the war.  I thought my wife and daughters deserved someone who was whole,  Not just physically, but mentally.  That is why I was stunned when my wife told me I was just being a stubborn old fool."

Loki's mouth twitched. "I take it Lady Elsa says what she means."

"Oh, yes, she does," Tyr said with a laugh.  "And I wouldn't have her any other way."

"Then you're giving me permission to court her?"

"If I didn't believe in you...in her...I would have said no."

"I promise to treat her like a queen." Loki promised.

“I have no fear that you will mistreat my daughter,” the general replied. “I knew long ago that you were not the kind of man who harmed or belittled women. If you were, there would have been no way in the Nine Realms I would have let you near Sigyn.”

Tyr clapped Loki on the shoulder, then said, “Let’s begin our session. We can announce the happy news at the end, while we have refreshments.”

Loki nodded and took a seat while the general called the meeting to order.

He was overjoyed to have Tyr’s approval, and listened to Big Vorn and a few others speak of their ordeals sympathetically. The men took turns talking about things which had happened during his time away then it was Loki's turn.

"Is there something you wish to speak about?" Tyr asked.

"Yes, there is," Loki said.

The others waited patiently while he gathered his thoughts.

Loki started talking about his trip when he got to the part where he had his nightmare and how it was so real that he had used his  teleport power while he was asleep.

"I suppose it is similar to what some Midgardians experience when they sleepwalk," Loki confided.  "A sleepwalker is unaware of what he does when he sleepwalks, but some part of his mind makes certain he is never in danger while doing so. It's the only way I can explain how I could teleport into the Temple of the Frost Lady and not into a wall."

"I'm just glad you hadn't," Tyr said and the men nodded.  The young man standing against the wall looked disgusted as he snorted and Loki and Tyr looked at him.

"Do you have something to say, Nephew?" Tyr asked.

Tyr's nephew, a youth called Harald, was handsome with curly blonde hair and brilliant sapphire eyes. But his mien was disdainful and arrogant. He was only here because his father had ordered him to be, in hopes that listening to Tyr's men might spark some empathy in the young man for others who had suffered hardship with courage and fortitude.

 

 

 

 

"No, Uncle, I have nothing to say," Harald said with a shake of his head.

The meeting continued as Loki listened to the others' stories and he gave some advice when needed.

The meeting was wrapping up when Tyr stood and the men looked at him.

"I would like to wrap up this meeting with an announcement."

"What sort of an announcement?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Prince Loki is courting my youngest daughter, Sigyn."

"Are you joking?!" Harald demanded.

Tyr frowned. "Certainly not. Did you think your cousin would never marry, Harald?"

"No, I am glad she will marry.  But to...  To him!?"

"You have an objection to me marrying your cousin?" Loki demanded, eyeing the boy sternly.

"I have many.  First, you are not even a full Asgardian."

"True, my father is Jotun and my mother is from Vanaheim, but that doesn't make me any less Asgardian."

"Have you forgotten, boy, that Queen Frigga is also from Vanaheim?!  Does that make her not a true Asgardian?" one of the soldiers demanded.

"N-No, but . . ." Harald stammered.

"Do not say anything further, Nephew," Tyr interjected.  "Your objections are pointless and you merely dishonor yourself and your family. Prince Loki, pay my young nephew no heed, he is but a silly boy and his objections are not shared by the rest of this family. He did not mean to insult you."

“I am not offended. I will take it from whence it comes,” Loki replied.

Tyr glared angrily at Harald, who flushed and lowered his head, seething.

Meanwhile, the other soldiers congratulated Loki and he accepted cold pear nectar and some small meat and potato puffs and apple tarts to nibble on from Sergeant Voss.

Soon afterwards, the meeting broke up, and Loki bid Tyr farewell and sent first to Ravn to ask him to request the cooks make him a picnic lunch for two, and have it ready in about two hours. Then he went to visit the king, who was normally in his study at this hour, going over correspondence with his secretary.

Loki strode down the corridor, guards and servants scattering from his path. He knew he radiated anger, but it was not directed at them, but at that little arrogant brat who had dared to insinuate that he was unworthy of Sigyn because he was not Asgardian by blood. How dare he? If Loki had been like Laufey, he could have had the upstart snot flogged or banished from court for the insult.

However, he reminded himself, he was _not_ like the former King of Jotunheim, and he was certain Tyr would make his displeasure known to the boy without Loki needing to unleash his temper on the youth. He took several calming breaths and let his anger dissipate. He was not going to let one foolish boy put him in a bad mood. He had too much to look forward to.

He tapped on the study door, and Odin's secretary, Taryn, opened it. "Prince Loki!"

"Hello, Taryn. Is my father available? I need to discuss something with him."

"Yes, we've just finished," Taryn said as he opened the door wider and Loki entered the room.  With a bow, Taryn left the room and Loki walked to the large mahogany desk.

Odin looked up from sealing some documents and smiled in welcome. "Loki, what brings you here at this time of the morning?"

"I need to speak with you," Loki said.

"Is this about Viva?"

"No, it has to do with me.  I have asked Tyr for permission to court Sigyn."

Odin smiled broadly. "I am very glad to hear that, son. I had hoped you two would eventually see how well you are suited for each other."

"I did have my doubts."

"What sort of doubts?"

"I wasn't sure she would want someone like me.  Not with my reputation and my problems.  It turns out she didn't see them.  She saw me."

"Those who love you truly will always see you for who you are, Loki. For we see with the heart and not with the eyes."

"I fully understand that now.  I never thought I could find someone who makes me feel so alive."

"I felt that way when I met your mother."

"Even though your marriage was arranged?"

"Yes.  The first moment I saw her, I felt free.  Alive.  I swore she must have placed a spell on me.  It turns out I had found my missing half."

"And it is still that way, after all this time," Loki stated.

"Always," Odin said.  "Which is not to say we haven't had our problems and disagreements. All married couples do. But if you truly love each other, you will find ways to overcome those problems and work out your differences. And your love will be stronger for the testing."

"I do remember barely hearing some shouting matches between you and Mother as I was growing up."

"But those shouting matches always ended up with either your mother or I apologizing for losing our temper."

Nodding, Loki smiled, but Odin noticed there was something wrong.

"Is there anything else you wish to speak to me about?"

"It's nothing, really.  I was at the meeting of the Phoenixes and Tyr's nephew, Harald, was being rude."

"What did he say?"

"It appears he is not happy with my courting his cousin and he said I was not a true Asgardian."

Odin growled as his anger started growing, but Loki placed a hand on Odin's shoulder.

"Father, calm yourself.  Tyr handled things and I don't believe Harald is going to do anything.  Now, if you excuse me.  I am going to go take Sigyn on a picnic."

"Have fun," Odin said and Loki nodded.  Loki left the study as he went to check to see if the picnic basket was ready.

Seeing that all was in order, Loki went to find Sigyn.

Sigyn was helping Leif with a wooden puzzle as he placed the yellow wooden triangle into the hole.

"Well done!" she said and he clapped his hands.

"Another!" he said, loudly.

"Uncle Thor says that," Balder said from the table where he was drawing a picture.

The door opened when Loki walked in the room and he smiled at them.

"Having fun, children?"

"Papa!" Balder said as he got off the chair and he ran to him.  Loki picked up his son when he gave Balder a hug and Sunny barked.

"Hello, My...  Hello, Loki," Sigyn said.

"Good afternoon. How have you been keeping, Sigyn?"

"I have been busy," she said while Leif pulled on her fingers and she gave him another block.

"What would you say to a little relaxation? Just you and me?" He gave her a sweet smile.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a picnic."

"Yay!  We're going on a picnic!" Balder said.

"Picnic!" Leif repeated.

"Uhm, actually your Uncle Thor is going to do something fun with you," Loki told them. He sent rapidly to his brother.

_Brother, I need you to spent the afternoon with my sons._

_May I ask why?_ Thor sent.

_I want to go on a picnic with Sigyn._

_Say no more.  I am on the way._

"Where's Hela?" he asked Sigyn.

"She went for a walk with Fenris."

"Where did she go?"

"Near the woods." Sigyn replied.

 _Hela_ , Loki sent.  _I need you to return to the palace._

 _Why?_ Hela asked.

_Sigyn and I are going on a picnic and Uncle Thor is going to do something fun with you and your brother._

_Coming, Papa._

"She's on her way back," Loki said to Sigyn.

They heard Thor coming before they saw him.

He had an armful of play swords, shields and helmets and the boys smiled.

"Oh no," Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I promise you, Brother, we will not break anything," Thor assured him.

"Like you promised Mother then you broke her favorite vase?"

Thor gave him a hurt look as Loki shook his head then he sighed.

"Fine.  We will play something else," Thor said, placing the toys on the table.  "Where is Hela?"

"She went for a walk in the woods with Fenris.  I told her to come back to the palace."

“We will go and meet her,” Thor said. “Go on, Loki. Go on your picnic with Sigyn. My niece and nephews will be fine.”

“I know. I trust you,” Loki grinned. “Just don’t let my children run all over you.”

“Would I do that?” Thor exclaimed in mock-horror.

“You would if you didn’t realize they were doing it!” Loki chuckled. Then he held out his arm to Sigyn. “My lady, shall we?”

She placed her arm in his, feeling a tingling sensation as she did so. “It would be my pleasure.”

They left Thor with the boys and Ravn came up with the large picnic hamper. “Here you go, My Prince. I have taken the liberty of asking one of the stablehands to saddle Ravenshadow and Arcturus, your red and white mare for Lady Sigyn.”

“Thank you, Ravn. You are, as always, exemplary.” Loki praised.

Ravn flushed slightly in embarrassment. “It is an honor to serve.”

Loki took the basket on his other arm and together they went to the stableyard.

There they found their mounts tied to hitching posts, waiting for them. Loki tied the basket on Ravenshadow’s saddle and mounted. Sigyn followed suit on Arcturus, happy she had worn a split skirt today.

“Where shall we go?” Loki asked his betrothed, loving the way the sun shone upon her strawberry blonde locks, turning them to fiery copper.

“I know of a place. It’s where I used to go to gather herbs for my mage teacher. It’s a meadow up in the foothills beyond the palace. It’s pretty and secluded, with a stream running through it, and at this time of year there are probably sunflowers all over. The clouds float overhead and I feel like you can walk among them.”

“It sounds lovely. Lead the way.” Loki made a flourish and allowed Sigyn to ride before him.

Sigyn laughed joyously as she allowed her mare to pick her way down the path from the palace. Arcturus was a fine boned lithe horse, one of the finest breeding, bred for stamina, speed, and intelligence. She had large dark eyes and a white snip down her dished face. Her mane was a thick silky fall of golden copper, like a newly minted Asgardian coin.

The green mage had forgotten how much she had missed riding, and was glad that Ravn had picked a good mount for her, one that was spirited but surefooted. She increased their speed as they left the main causeway and headed up through the green fields to the meadow.

Loki watched Sigyn ride, letting his black mare pick her own way through the fields, enjoying the view of his betrothed. Sigyn rode with the same grace as she did walking, at one with her horse, her back straight, her hips swaying gently, knees wrapped around Arcturus to signal the mare with the slightest pressure.

_Beautiful! May the Norns listen, but she is the most glorious lady I have ever set eyes on._

Her thick curly hair, with its mixture of gold and copper, flowed down her back, escaping the pins she had used earlier that morning to put some of it up. Wild as the wind, it did what it wanted, he thought in amusement. Much like his own wayward ebony hair.

They crested a rise, rode up a winding trail, and then Sigyn halted. The meadow spread out before them, lush verdant grasses waving in the noonday sun.  Interspersed between the lush foliage were sunflowers, their bright petals and brown centers turned upwards, happy to greet the sun. Other smaller wildflowers carpeted the ground in many different shades, and the sky was a brilliant impossible blue, shading to gold and violet over the distant mountains. Across the sky were wisps of clouds, swirling like smoke in lacy patterns.

For a moment the two did nothing but stare at the breathtaking beauty before them.

Loki took a deep breath, then said in hushed tones, “How did I live here all this time and never know of this place?”

Sigyn turned to him. “Perhaps because it was not ready for you to find it. Sometimes the land has secrets, which it reveals only when it is ready.”

She nudged Arcturus forward, and the mare trotted into the meadow.  Off to the right a stream filled with clear water burbled. There was a large rowan tree growing beside it, and it was there that they tethered the horses with long lines, allowing them to drink and graze while they had their lunch.

Sigyn led Loki over to a spot where there were less sunflowers and more wildflowers, and they spread the green and white blanket down, anchoring it with medium sized rocks Sigyn picked up near the stream. Then Loki opened the hamper and took out the food inside.

There were small hand-held pies made with chicken, vegetables, stuffing and savory gravy. There was a salad with tomatoes, onions, cheese, and tangy dressing. There was fresh herb bread, bags of nuts, raisins, and dried apricots, and for dessert there were fig, strawberry, and chocolate tarts. There was also a large jug of cucumber infused water, cool and refreshing in the heat of the summer day.

Sigyn handed a fork and a cloth napkin with the royal crest on it to Loki, along with a thin plate made of light synthetic porcelain. Loki poured himself some water, using a tin cup. Then he filled his plate with everything on the blanket.

His betrothed sat to his left, and she also took some of everything. Loki was relieved to see she had a good appetite, unlike some ladies who starved themselves or picked like birds, a slave to silly fashion.

“This chicken pie is delicious!” Loki exclaimed, biting into it with relish, then slyly licking the gravy off his fingers.

Sigyn laughed softly, eating some of the salad, happy to see Loki enjoying himself with such abandon. She had gone on many picnics with her sisters and parents growing up, and even with her mage tutors, but she could not recall a picnic she enjoyed more than the one she was at right now.

“You were right, this is a beautiful spot. How did you find it?” he asked between bites.

“Well, when I was an apprentice, I was sent to gather some sunflower seeds for my tutor. I searched all the fields nearby, but couldn’t locate any. Finally, I used my plant sense to locate them and it led me here.”

"Which means, like with me, it was time for you to find it."

"Yes.  Once I had, I could find this place blindfolded."

Loki gave her a sweet smile as they started eating again and the soft sound of birdsong filled the air.

"What are they singing?" she asked.

"They are singing about the flowers.  About how they bloom in bright colors through the spring and summer then fade as the autumn approaches."

"It must be interesting to speak with animals. I can sense plants and if they are sick or well but they don't speak to me like my familiar Skybolt does. Though I can only understand her. You must have learned much from them."

"I did. Sometimes they are wiser than we are. In fact, my horse and my dog were my best friends once Thor and I grew beyond the nursery." Loki admitted.

"I understand.  My sisters and I grew apart after we left the nursery."

"Most of it was Thor's doing. He made everything into a competition. And sometimes he deliberately excluded me from things." Loki sighed. "Were your sisters like that too?"

 

"Yes.  They didn't think I was pretty enough or they were disgusted with me "playing in the dirt all the time"."

"Thor and his friends teased me for always reading instead of wanting to play Asgardians vs Frost Giants. But that was because their games always had me be the villain and I hated it. With a book I could be whoever I wished."

"My sisters once left me to fend for myself at a gala so they could moon over some knight.  I had to walk home because they took him back to his castle."

 

"What did your father do?"

"He lectured them until the sun rose and they had to apologize to me."

"That's better than what mine did--which was favor my brother and ignore me." Loki sighed. "But my mother was always fair with us, so that was something. What do you enjoy most about your magic?"

"I enjoy watching things grow.  I know there is a season for everything and that new life must come from the old, but watching something which was thought dead return to life still amazes me."

"You mean like when a tree is struck by lightning then new growth appears over the damaged area?"

"Yes.  Nature is amazing.  It can be gentle one minute then fierce and frightening the next."

Loki bit into the fig tart, sighing in bliss.

She noticed some of the fig was sticking to his lips and she used a napkin to gently wipe it away.

His eyes, greener than the grass beneath their feet, sparkled.

She felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach as he moved closer and she shyly smiled.

"I wish to kiss you now," he said.

"My thoughts exactly!” she grinned and leaned in.

His lips captured hers, and she discovered they tasted of figs and chocolate, an irresistible combination. He kissed her gently yet passionately and it stirred her like nothing else had since her magic had awakened long ago. She entwined her hands in his lush ebony hair, loving the feel of it in her fingers. She felt his hands doing the same with her riotous curls and leaned back so she could deepen the kiss.  At last they had to draw away, nearly breathless with desire.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you as well," she said and he kissed her again.  This time the butterflies vanished, leaving only a slow heat that spread from her stomach all the way to her toes. She wanted it to go on forever. She knew what her heart wanted, but she also knew they had to wait. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss.   "Loki, we need to stop."

"Yes.  Yes.  You're right," he said with a nod and she brushed the hair out of his eyes. “Was I going too fast?”

“No, but another kiss like that and I wouldn’t be able to resist you,” she admitted candidly.

His eyes widened. “Am I that desirable?”

“Aye, so much! If we were married, I would spend all day kissing you . . . among other things!”

He laughed huskily. “Then perhaps we ought to get married tomorrow.”

She giggled at his whimsy. “And disappoint our mothers and sisters, who are no doubt planning some elaborate wedding?”

He sighed. “You’re right. They would never forgive us. Besides, good things come to those who wait.”

She ran her hands through her hair, trying without any success to fix it.

Loki caught her hands. “Don’t. I like your hair down—wild like a rambling rose.”

“I look like a wreck!” she argued.

“No, you look beautiful. My wild nymph of the woods.” He corrected.

“You must need glasses. They say love is blind.”

“Because I see with my heart and not with my eyes. But in this case, my eyes see a beautiful wood nymph before me,” he grinned.

A fish splashed in the stream and Sigyn turned to watch it. Then she had another idea. “Let’s go wading in the stream!”

“Now?” Loki asked, startled. He was rather sleepy from lunch.

“Why not now?” she challenged, tossing her head. “Or are you like a cat and hate getting wet?”

“No, I don’t hate getting wet. But I like to watch the rain from somewhere dry.”

She poked him playfully. “Come on, lazybones!”

She began pulling off her shoes and stockings, then she raced across the grass, her bare feet flashing in the sun.

He watched her for several moments, enjoying himself.

Sigyn dipped a toe into the softly rushing water, sighing blissfully at the luscious coolness. She waded into the center of the stream, the water lapping her ankles, while tiny minnows swam all about her feet.

Loki was enjoying the view from where he lay on the blanket, his eyes roaming appreciatively over her curvy figure and imagining his hands caressing her when cold water drenched him, bringing him abruptly out of his fantasy. “Hey!”

“Quit dreaming and come join me!”

His eyes narrowed as he sat up and pulled off his jacket and boots. His socks followed and he left them in a crumpled heap beside the blanket. Then he deliberately splashed into the stream, manipulating the water with his magic to arc high in the air in a glistening spray of droplets that cascaded over his minx of a betrothed.

“Loki!” she shrieked, caught off-guard.

“You asked for that!” He chuckled wickedly.

Sigyn looked down at her dress, which was slightly damp. Then she shook her head and smirked. “This means war, Prince Iceshadow!” Her next gesture coaxed a long vine of ivy to snake down the rowan and wrap around a smirking Loki’s feet.

Then it yanked him off his feet and he hit the water with a loud splash.

“Why you—you minx!” he sputtered, not sure whether to laugh or be angry.

Sigyn giggled. “What is it the Midgardians say? Pride goeth before a fall?”

“Best you heed your own advice, my tricky wood nymph!” he threatened, then he shifted into an otter and slipped free of the ivy. He dove beneath the surface of the water and swam inbetween Sigyn’s feet, startling her so much she tripped and sat down in the water.

Loki-the-Otter swam into her lap, smiling the otter’s eternal mischievous grin, whacking the water with his tail. _You were saying?_ He sent.

She brushed her wet hair out of her face. A part of her considered yelling at her mischievous boyfriend, but she abandoned her anger because she had started this whole water fight. Besides, it had been too long since she had played like this, carefree and happy, without worrying about proper behavior or impressing a suitor with her perfect manners. Loki loved her, she realized, no matter if she wore a ballgown or was wet from a splashing war.

She threw back her head and laughed. “Oh! What would our mothers say if they saw us now?”

 _They would be scandalized, so its best if they never know!_ He sent impudently.

Sigyn stroked his sleek brown fur and then hugged him to her chest. “You are so adorable in this form!” she murmured into his small round ear.

His eyes twinkling, Loki-the-Otter gently gave her a wet kiss with his nose on the cheek. _And you, my lady of the wildwood, could stir an ancient tree to life!_

“Loki!”

_Yes, darling?_

“The things you say!”

 _Are all true,_ he refuted.

Sigyn rose, still holding the otter in her arms.

Abruptly, Loki shifted back and suddenly she had her arms about his waist and her lips were on his, kissing him breathless.

She was pressed up against him, and the feel of her caused a bolt of lightning to run through him. “Sigyn, Sigyn!” he chanted, holding her snuggly against his chest.

She would have stayed like that forever, but she realized they wee both wet and should probably dry off. She drew him out of the stream, and he dried them off with a spell. They walked back to the blanket, and after packing up the remainder of the lunch, stretched out together in the grass and watched the clouds roll by.

She rested her head on his chest, hearing the steady beating of his heart, then she whispered, “Look! I see a unicorn running!” she pointed to a cloud bank which resembled the mythical creature.

“I see a wolf,” he muttered, feeling a sleepy lassitude sweep over him.

“I see a dragon.”

“I see a phoenix.”

On and on they went, naming shapes in the clouds, until they slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms. Overhead the sunflowers waved in the breeze and songbirds flew above them, twittering a glorious song of joy.

“Ah, love sweet love!” Muninn cackled as he soared above the sleeping couple.

“Leave them be, you old busybody!” squawked Huninn. “Odin doesn’t need to know about this!”

“True! Let’s find something else to tell him about!” Muninn agreed. “I’m sure he can guess anyhow!”

The ravens flew onward, through the canopy of trees, until their keen eyes spotted a much different scene, one that caused their crests to stand up in outrage and their feathers to bristle.


	44. Sharper Than A Serpent's Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angry Harald finds Hela alone in the gardens and threatens her, resulting in her running away. While her family searches for her for hours, Harald hides in his home but Odin soon smokes him out, Loki finally locates Hela, and a judgment is given.

Tyr glared at Harald. He could not believe his nephew would shame not only him, but his own family. He knew his brother had been allowing Harald to get away with a lot since his wife had died, but his disrespect for Loki was the last straw.

The general paced up and down, his displeasure evident, and his manner was such that it would have struck fear into the heart of any recruit under him. But the seventeen-year-old brat before him was sullen and showed scant remorse for his behavior.

"Uncle, I don't understand why you are so upset. Surely, you must realize the folly in Sigyn getting involved with that...thing," Harald said.

"That "thing" happens to be your prince, boy!" Tyr snarled through gritted teeth. "Show him the respect he deserves as your sovereign's son!"

Harald snorted as he rolled his eyes and he shook his head.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!"

"My father would..."

"I know full well Thorvald would never speak of Prince Loki in such a manner!"

"That is because he is a weak fool!"

"You're fine one to talk, you thankless child, when you have been coddled and never made to do anything you didn't wish to since your mother passed and Thorvald remarried that hoity toity wench Svarnleigh!" Tyr scolded. "I told your father no good would come of his allowing you to put on airs and now t'would seem I was right."

"Put on airs?" Harald sneered. "I am a jarl's son!"

"And that gives you the right to judge people?! Prince Loki has been through enough without you treating him like he was slime on your boots!"

"He..."

"Think carefully on what comes out of your mouth," Tyr warned and Harald became silent.

"Are you done?" Harald asked.

Tyr's eyebrows rose. "You watch your tone when you speak to me, young man! Your insolence is appalling, Harald Thorvaldson!"

Snorting, Harald turned his back and stormed out of the room.

"Humph! Brother, you should have taken your hand to his backside years ago, then maybe he wouldn't be such an insufferable snot!" Tyr muttered. But the fact was Jarl Thorvald had been an absentee father, preferring to leave the raising of his only son to his second wife, who had filled his head with all kinds of prejudices and foolish notions of his own importance.

Harald stormed down the hallway, his anger growing with each passing second. He couldn't believe his uncle would dare speak to him in such a manner.

"He will regret that once I speak with Mother," Harald growled to himself.

He kept walking when he came into the garden and he saw Hela playing with Fenris.

The Asgardian noble stiffened and his lip curled upon seeing the half-Jotun girl and her dire wolf pet. He knew, of course, about the child the prince had brought back with him, an orphan he wished to formally adopt, and the thought of yet another half-breed in the palace, polluting the royal family of Asgard, made him want to vomit.

He made himself come over by the pair. Hela noticed Fenris growling and she watched Harald approach her.

"Hello, child," Harald said smarmily.

Hela felt something was wrong as she backed away and Fenris went to stand in front of her.

"Who are you, sir?" she asked suspiciously. There was something about this young man she disliked.

"Who I am doesn't matter. But I know you. You are Hela. Prince Loki's ward."

"Yes, I am."

"Is it true you grew up with dire wolves? That you are nothing more than an animal?"

Stung, she glared at him. "My father raised them, and after he was killed I lived with a wild pack for two years. But I am as much an animal as you are, sir!" She tightened her grip on Fenris, who was snarling softly, growls bubbling from his throat.

"Is it true your family was killed because they weren't full Jotun?"

"The king's soldiers killed them. Because King Laufey was a fool and hated anyone not like him. He wanted to register any who had Asgardian or Vanir blood like we were unclean. My parents refused. So he had them killed."

"Half-bloods are unclean. They are nothing more than dirt and should be treated as such."

"My papa is a half blood. Do you think he's dirt?!"

"He is a stain on the royal family. Not just because of his half-blood, but because he is dangerous."

"He is not!"

"He should be locked up like the monster he is."

"Stop!" she said as the grass around them started dying and his eyes widened.

"What are you doing!?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry. My magic... It does that. Papa said he'd train me so I don't do things like this."

"You are a monster!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Once my uncle finds out, he will never allow my cousin to marry your father! In fact, he will kill you personally!"

Fear filled Hela's mind as she jumped onto Fenris' back and the dire wolf ran off.

"Yes! Run! Hide! Soon, you will feel the steel of my uncle's sword and your father will soon follow you into death!"

Harald laughed as he walked off and he couldn't wait to tell his stepmother what he had done.

Above him, unseen, the sharp eyes of the ravens witnessed his cruelty and it infuriated them.

"How dare he?" Huginn growled.

"We must tell Odin," Muninn said.

"And Loki!"

"Yes!"

The ravens flew away as their cries of anger filled the air and some of the servants shivered. They knew the furious cry of the ravens meant something bad had happened and they wondered who or what had made them so angry.

 _In the forest_ :

Hela held on tightly to Fenris' fur as the dire wolf ran by the trees and hot tears rolled down her cheeks. They were deep in the forest and Fenris had stopped now and then to hide their trail. She had used her magic to hide their scent and she wiped her nose on the back of her hand.

The wind blew through her hair when they came to a stream and Fenris went into the water. They went down stream as the water splashed around them and Hela leaned forward, resting against the soft fur. Fenris felt her body relax as she drifted off to sleep and the dire wolf walked up the far bank before they vanished into the dense treeline.

In the meadow, Loki stirred as the harsh caw of a raven penetrated his dreams. "Loki! Wake up!"

"Wake up!" called the other raven.

Loki opened his eyes when he saw Huginn and Muninn flying in a circle overhead.

Beside him, Sigyn woke also and sat up. "Something's wrong."

Huginn and Muninn landed as they hopped closer and Loki saw the anger in their red eyes.

"What has happened?" Loki asked.

"I should have pecked his eyes out!" Huginn growled.

"I should have eaten his liver!" Muninn hooted.

"Who are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"He had no right to say those things to her!" Huginn snapped

"No, he did not!" Muninn screeched.

"Calm yourselves," Sigyn said and the ravens looked at her. "What happened?"

Hissing, their crests standing up, they told what they had seen and heard.

Loki's anger roared through him like a whirlwind.

 _Hela?! Hela?! Can you hear me!?_ he sent in all directions, but she didn't answer.

"Loki, we need to go find her!" Sigyn said.

"I have tried sending to her, but she's not answering," Loki said.

Sigyn made a small cry when her familiar, Skybolt, appeared then landed next to the ravens.

"Skybolt, I need your help," she told the white falcon. "Hela is missing. I need you to help us find her."

"I will help gladly. Where was she last seen?" the falcon screeched, her blue eyes whirling.

"In the queen's gardens," replied Huginn. "She was playing there with Fenris while Thor put her brothers down for a nap."

"Then we shall begin there," the falcon queen replied and took wing, the ravens a little ways behind her.

 _Thor!_ Loki sent to the Thunder God _. Are my sons asleep?_

 _Yes, Brother_ , he answered. _Are you coming home soon?_

_I am, but Hela has gone missing!_

Missing? She was right in the garden when I left her five minutes ago! Thor protested.

_I know, but now it seems she has run away._

_By the Nine! Why?_

_Huginn and Muninn saw Tyr's arrogant snot of a nephew talking to her,_ Loki related what the ravens had told him.

 _I will beat that wretch to an inch of his life!_ Thor bellowed.

The sky darkened as the thunder roared and Loki sighed.

 _Brother, this is not the time for you to cause a storm,_ Loki sent.

_Yes, you're right._

"We need to hurry," Loki said to Sigyn as he waved his hands and the blanket was folded and the picnic basket was filled with their leftovers and dirty dishes, silverware and glasses.

As they mounted their horses, Loki received a sending from his twin. _Loki, what has happened?_

 _Hela has run away,_ Loki sent then he told Viva what happened.

Viva was so furious she had to slam her empathic shields down hard in order to keep from projecting her anger onto Frigga, Elsa, and everyone else with her. _I will tell the queen and we will begin searching here. Maybe you ought to send Thor to look for that nasty lad! On second thought, perhaps I had better do so. Thor might kill him._

_Take Mother with you._

_Has Father been told?_

_I was about to tell him._

Loki sent to Odin about what happened and Odin assured him Harald would be found.

Right then Loki was more concerned over his daughter. He rode swiftly from the meadow and back to the palace. Stableboys took their horses and Loki handed another servant the picnic hamper. Then he shifted into his ebony wolf form, with a white star on his forehead and raced into the gardens.

 _Hela,_ Loki sent as he ran through the grass, but her silence caused his anxiety to rise.

"Not now," Loki barked to himself and he concentrated on finding either her scent of Fenris'.

He could smell the scent of the dire wolf, and followed it across the gardens and into the fringe of the forest bordering the palace.

Loki ran into the forest as his heart slammed wildly in his chest and he darted by the trees like a shadow.

 _Hela, Daughter, please answer me,_ he sent and he ran faster.

But silence echoed back along the link and he felt himself begin to grow frantic. What if something had happened to her? What if she had fallen and hit her head in her desperate flight? Or been attacked by a larger predator-for bilgesnipe still roamed these parts?

Abruptly, he came to a stream and then Fenris' scent vanished. He cast up and down the bank. Nothing. Snarling in frustration, he leaped over the stream to search the opposite bank.

He sniffed along the bank when he thought of something and he looked into the dense tree growth. Tilting his head back, he howled a dire wolf distress call then he lowered his head. He knew Fenris would answer as he howled again, but only received the frightened calls of the birds in the trees.

Above he heard the calls of the ravens and Skybolt as they circled, searching from the air.

"We need to go into the treeline," Skybolt said and the ravens nodded.

"I still say we should peck that fool's eyes out once we find her," Muninn said.

"I agree," Huginn said and they flew into the trees.

Loki followed them into the dense treeline as he sniffed the ground and he sent out a silent prayer for his daughter and Fenris' safety.

_At the palace:_

Viva and Frigga had joined Odin in the search for Harald and Odin had told Tyr what had happened. Viva felt the anger and rage coming from the general and he folded his fingers in and out.

"Papa, do you think Harald went home?" Sigyn asked, coming up to them, slightly breathless.

"He might have," Tyr said.

"I will send some guards to his home," Odin said.

"I have already sent some of my men. They have authority to search the house and the grounds for that fool."

Viva saw the look on Tyr's face as she walked over and he sighed.

"Do not blame yourself," Viva consoled him.

"I should have made sure he left the grounds. But I never thought he would do such a thing after the lecture I gave him." The general shook his head.

"I still can't believe he would say such things to her," Frigga said.

"He's always been a self-righteous little worm!" Sigyn flared. "But this time he's gone too far!"

"I blame his father. Thorvald left him to be raised by his step-mother and she's is far worse than Harald," Tyr said.

"True. Aunt Svarnleigh is a dyed in the wool Jotun hater," Sigyn sighed. "That's the part of the family we don't like to talk about."

"Every family has their black sheep," Frigga said as a loud crash of thunder roared through the hallway.

 _Thor, what is the matter?_ Odin sent.

 _I am sorry, Father. I am just getting frustrated,_ Thor sent.

Suddenly, they heard Leif begin howling. "Oh, dear!" Sigyn groaned. "Let me go calm him down."

She rushed off to the nursery. While Balder could sleep through a cataclysm, Leif tended to wake at every loud noise unless he was extra tired.

She picked him up and hushed him. Leif placed his damp cheek on her shoulder.

"Papa! Want Papa!" Leif cried.

"Papa will be home soon," Sigyn said, rubbed his back. She walked to the rocking chair when she sat down and she moved the rocking chair back and forth. He snuggled against her, yawning, and his eyelids lowered.

"Night-night, Mama," he said then drifted off to sleep and she smiled.

Odin paced when some guards walked closer and Tyr noticed they were from his regiment.

"General, we have spotted Harald," the guard said, thumping his fist against his chest in salute.

"Is he at his home?" Tyr asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Have the men wait until I get there. I want to arrest him personally."

"I wish to accompany you, General," Frigga said.

"As do I," Viva said.

Nodding, Tyr led them down the hallway and Odin went to help Thor find Hela.

Thorvald had an estate not far from the palace called Woodhaven. It was one of the larger properties with acres of land, including a park and some woodland, and a huge ostentatious manor house. Tyr always thought it reminded him of a mini replica of the palace and hated it.

He sat in the saddle as his warhorse snorted and Frigga and Viva looked at the house while sitting on their horses. The guards had spread out around the house and Viva could sense the anger coming from them.

They rode up to the door as Tyr dismounted his warhorse then he helped Viva and Frigga dismount. The door opened as Svarnleigh stood in the doorway and she glared at Tyr.

"What are you doing here?"

She was a tall woman, her dark gold hair upswept on her head making her seem taller. She had striking brown eyes but was kept from true beauty by the pinched look of discontent on her face. Her clothing was in the latest court style and she gave her brother-in-law a haughty look.

Tyr snorted. "Now there is a fine greeting, Sister! Especially when I have brought royalty to your humble home." He gestured over to Frigga and Viva approaching.

Svarnleigh almost swallowed her tongue.

"My Queen, My Princess, welcome to Woodhaven Manor." She curtsied regally.

Frigga's icy stare locked onto her eyes as Svarnleigh moved aside to allow them to come into the house and Tyr told the guards to stay at the doors.

Viva could feel the confusion and fear coming from her as she scanned the house for Harald and she felt fear coming from upstairs.

The Lady of Woodhaven said nervously, "To what do I owe the honor of this visit? Lord Woodhaven is not at home at the present time. Perhaps you would like tea in the parlor?"

She turned to speak with a maid in a black and white uniform. "Hilda, fetch the silver tea service and some tea cakes."

The maid curtsied and scurried off, her eyes wide.

"We are here to speak with your son," Frigga said.

"My son? May I ask why?"

"I believe you know why." Frigga replied. "It's imperative we speak to him immediately."

"I don't believe he's home."

"That is not what my men told me," Tyr said.

"You are spying on him?"

"Better go fetch him, Svarnleigh. Before I do." Tyr warned.

"You will not speak to me like that in my own home!"

"This is not your home. It is my brother's."

"And I am in charge while he is gone."

"Fetch your son! Now!" he said with a growl.

At the far end of the hall, several curious faces peeped around the corner. "Looks like the Young Master is in trouble," murmured a servant.

"Aye, and this time Her Ladyship cannot shield him," smirked another.

_Upstairs:_

Harald paced as he looked out the window for what felt like the hundredth time in the last hour. He had told his stepmother what happened and she agreed with him that Hela was nothing more than a stain on the Royal Family's name and it was good that he caused her to run off. He had retired to his room to read when one of the servants told him he saw men on the grounds and he recognized the colors they were wearing. His uncle's soldiers.

Why were they here? Had something happened to the girl? Had someone seen him talking to her?

"No. There was no one there except us," he said, punching one fist into the palm of his other hand. "There was no one there!"

He looked out the window again when one of the men pointed up at him and he moved back, nearly falling over the footstool. "No! They've seen me!"

Frantic, he slipped from his room and tiptoed down the hall to the solar. He then hid inside the fabric closet, praying his mother would be able to deceive his uncle and whoever he'd brought with him.

_Downstairs:_

Svarnleigh glared at Tyr when Hilda returned with the tea cart, glanced around fearfully, and quickly ran out of the room.

"I will not send for my son until you tell me what he has done," Svarnleigh demanded as she walked to the tea cart and she poured some tea into one of the gold-trimmed teacups.

 _She either doesn't know or she is stalling for time,_ Viva sent.

 _I have told some of my men to sneak in through the side entrances and search the upper floors. If he is here, they will find him,_ Tyr sent.

 _She knows,_ Frigga answered silently. _I can tell. She keeps twirling a lock of her hair nervously._ She accepted a cup graciously.

"Thank you," Frigga said with a nod. She used some magic to make sure the tea hadn't been tampered with then she took a sip.

Viva did the same, still sensing fear and anger from their hostess, as well as panic from somewhere above them.

Tyr shook his head as Svarnleigh took a sip of tea and Tyr folded his arms over his chest.

"Your son! Now!" he ordered. "I'm through playing games!"

_Upstairs:_

Harald looked out of the fabric closet as he heard soft hushing noises and footsteps grew louder.

He trembled slightly, every muscle poised to flee if only there was somewhere to flee to.

He listened to the footsteps approaching when something moved in front of him and whatever it was nearly sliced opened his shirt. His high-pitched scream filled the air as the fabric cabinet was opened and he looked at the guards.

"Well, lookie here. I thought we found a maid. Instead, we found a sniveling coward," the guard said and his friends laughed.

He felt like a small boy caught stealing, and he glared at them. "I am Lord Harald Thorvaldson and you will address me with respect, you cretins!"

"You are in deep trouble, that's what you are!" the guard said as they reached into the fabric closet and they pulled Harald out.

"Take your hands off me!" The youth yelled.

"Move!" the guard said as they left the solar and they headed down the hallway. Harald pulled himself free as he ran and they chased him down the hallway.

The shouts and heavy footsteps made them look up, The Lady of Woodhaven started shaking as several sets of feet stamped down towards the staircase.

Harald came thundering down the stairs when he saw Frigga, Viva, and Tyr. He attempted to bolt back the way he had come, but the guards stopped him. They marched him back down to the others.

"Well, Nephew, what do you have to say for yourself?" his uncle demanded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Harald said as he walked to Svarnleigh and she handed him a cup of tea.

"Yes, you do know!" Viva insisted and she sent some fear into him. The teacup crashed to the floor and shattered and his eyes widened.

He cringed and whimpered. "Leave me alone!"

"How dare you harm my son, you freak!" Svarnleigh shouted.

"How dare I threaten your son?! He threatened my niece!" Viva growled.

"So what if I did?! She's nothing, but an animal! She also threatened to kill me with her magic!" Harald shouted.

"Hela would never harm anyone!" Frigga said.

"That is a lie," Viva declared. She pinned him with her icy gaze. "Now tell the truth. Only the guilty hide." She wove a truth spell.

Harald felt his throat tightening as he found himself telling them everything, including things they didn't know about, then he cupped his hand over his mouth and Svarnleigh gasped.

"You witch! I will have you imprisoned!" Svarnleigh shouted. "You and your monster of a brother!"

Viva got out of the way as Svarnleigh ran at her and Viva slammed her elbow into her back.

Svarnleigh landed on the floor with a loud thud and Tyr placed his foot on her back.

"Take him outside," Tyr said as the guards placed the manacles and chains on Harald and they led Harald outside.

"Her also," Frigga snapped. "She dared attack a princess of the royal house."

"No! You cannot do this! My husband will have your heads!" Svarnleigh shouted and Tyr personally placed the manacles and chains on her before pulling her to her feet.

 _Loki, we captured Harald. Any luck finding Hela?_ Viva sent.

 _I'm still looking,_ he sent back. Suddenly he thought of something and he nearly kicked himself for not thinking of it hours ago.

 _We're taking Harald to the palace. Contact me when you find her,_ Viva sent.

 _I will_.

Loki headed deeper into the trees as he tried hard not to let his anger cloud his mind.

_Heimdall! Can you See where my daughter is?_

_Yes, My Prince. She is a quarter of a mile north from your current position. She and Fenris are in a cave covered with ivy,_ Heimdall sent.

Shifting back into his wolf form, Loki ran into the dense trees and he soared by the trees.

 _Sigyn, send the ravens and Skybolt out to see if they can find a cave covered with ivy_ , he sent.

 _I will,_ she sent and he ran faster.

Hela snuggled against Fenris as the dire wolf licked her cheek and she moved her fingers through the thick fur.

She was hungry, tired and thirsty, but she dared not go outside in case Tyr and his men were outside, looking for her.

Suddenly, she heard the cry of ravens when Fenris got up and the dire wolf ran outside. Fenris saw the ravens and Skybolt as he growled and barked and the ravens flew into the trees.

"This way!" Huginn called out after they saw Loki.

"This way!" Muninn repeated and they flew off.

Loki ran through the dense treeline and he saw Fenris standing at the mouth of a cave. The dire wolf growled and snarled at him, but Loki knew he was only protecting Hela.

"Stop!" Loki ordered, lifting his tail high, in the position of the Alpha Leader. He kept his ears pricked forward in a dominant status, knowing that Fenris, as a young wolf, would not challenge him. "I am not here to harm you. Stand down!"

"You are not wanted here!" Fenris growled.

"Where is Hela? Is she alright?"

"Go! Go or I will fight you!"

"Stand down!"

"No! I will not allow you near her!"

Loki's eyes met the younger wolf's. "I am your Alpha. Now either you trust me or you don't. You know I would never harm you or my daughter."

Slowly, Fenris lowered his head, then he put his ears back and licked Loki under the chin, which was a sign of respect among wolves. Then the dire wolf sneezed while nodding and they went into the cave.

Loki cautiously walked toward Hela as she huddled in the corner and he could smell the fear coming off of her.

 _Hela... Daughter... It's me,_ he sent, but she still didn't answer him.

"Go away!" Hela said and he saw the black light shimmering around her hands. Sighing, Loki shifted into his normal form and her eyes widened. "Papa!"

"Surprise," he said with a small grin and she ran to him. He opened his arms wide as she nearly tackled him to the ground and he held her. She sobbed as he rocked her and Fenris sat rested on the ground.

 _Loki, have you found her?!_ Sigyn sent.

Yes, I found her, Loki replied,

 _Has she been injured?_ Odin sent.

_No, Father, she's fine. Scared, but fine._

Loki kissed the top of his daughter's head as she sniffed and he waved his hand. A handkerchief appeared as she wiped her eyes and nose and he placed his cheek against the top of her head.

"Papa, we have to leave," Hela said.

"Why do we have to leave?" Loki asked.

"They're going to kill us. Just like with my other family."

"No one is going to kill us."

"But he said we were dirt... Animals... I got scared and almost used my magic and he said General Tyr was going to run me through with his sword. I don't want to die!" she said then she started sobbing again.

Loki's anger grew as he rocked her and Fenris made a soft whimper.

"Hela, I need you to believe me when I say no one wants to kill us."

"But he..."

"Harald Thorvaldson does not decide who lives or dies or who is allowed to dwell here. Your grandfather and the Council do. And being different... Being a half-blood... Coming from somewhere else... It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't?"

"No, it doesn't."

"Then why did he say those things?"

"Because he is a bigoted idiot who knows nothing," Loki answered softly. "If what he said was true, I would not be here today. Or a Prince of Asgard. Because I am like you-a half-blood-though I was Laufey's blood son-and I was born on Jotunheim, the same as you. And the same is true for your Aunt Viva. However, we are related by blood also to Queen Frigga through our mother Freya. But even if we weren't, in Asgard, blood does not make one family. Love does. And adoption gives the same rights to a child as blood kin. That is and has always been Asgardian law."

"Then . . . then if you adopted me . . . I would be the same as your real daughter?" she sniffled.

"Yes. Balder and Leif are MY sons, they bear my name, and they can inherit from me the same as any child born to me. The same is true of you, my darling. I always intended to adopt you when we got home. That is still true, I just need to have your grandfather witness it. I would have done so immediately but my mother ascended to Valhalla and your aunt was grieving, so I waited. I never expected that young fool to try and do anything like he did." His emerald eyes blazed. "And he will regret it-that much I can promise you!"

Hela shivered at his tone. "Will you execute him?"

"No. We reserve that punishment for only the worst crimes-and only the king may sign that order. But rest assured-that little wretch will be punished for his actions." Loki composed himself. "I will never let anyone harm you, Hela. Anything Harald said to you was a lie. Tyr would never hurt you, he is not like his nephew and his sister-in-law. He does not fear or hate you or me because we are half-Jotun."

"I trust you, Papa," she said sincerely.

That declaration warmed Loki to the core. "Thank you, _alskling._ I want you to remember something. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent."

She wrinkled her nose, thinking. "What's that mean?"

"It means that if anyone tries to say you are not as good as they are, that is a lie, and it will only work if you believe it to be true. So you need to agree in order to make their words truth. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Papa?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home? I'm hungry."

Loki laughed as he gently lifted Hela up off the ground and they headed for the cave entrance.

Loki led Fenris and Hela back to the palace while Skybolt and the ravens flew overhead then the ravens flew off, heading for the throne room.

"Papa! You found her!" Balder said as he ran to Loki and Sigyn followed with Leif in her arms.

Loki lowered Hela to the ground as Balder hugged his sister and she smiled.

"Hela!" Leif said, reaching for her. Sigyn placed him down when he crawled over to her and Hela hugged him.

"My turn," Sigyn said and she pulled Hela into a hug.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone. I thought General Tyr...," Hela said when she saw Tyr walk over and she held on tighter to Sigyn.

"Hello, Little One," Tyr said. He knelt down in front of Sigyn when he gave her a sad look and Hela waved at him.

"It's all right," Sigyn said and Hela let go when she walked to Tyr and he held out his hand.

Hela took his hand as he thought for a few seconds then he slowly folded his fingers over her hand.

 _See?_ Loki sent. _No one wants to hurt you. Except rotten Harald._

"General Tyr?" she started then paused and he waited for her to continue. "I am sorry that I believed that you would hurt me."

"I forgive you. You didn't know Harald lied. Or that all of us weren't like the soldiers you knew on Jotunheim."

"Papa said Harald was a bigoted idiot."

"Yes, he is. But I'm not. I don't care where someone is from, if they are pure blood or not or if they can do magic or not."

"Papa said he is going to adopt me like he did with Leif and Balder."

"Well, that's good. I would like to have a granddaughter."

"You would?!" she asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes, I would," he said as he gently moved her closer and he gave her a hug. She hugged him when Tyr stood and he smiled at Sigyn and Loki.

"I think we should go. There might be more people who are waiting to give you hugs," Loki teased and she giggled.

"Is Harald going to the dungeons, Papa?" Balder asked.

"He is in the dungeons," Tyr said while they walked down the trail and he placed Hela on his shoulders.

"Good! I hope they make him eat worms!"

"Balder Lokison!" Loki warned and Balder lowered his head.

"Sorry."

As they headed for the palace, Loki felt a sense of peace move over him and a grin appeared when Sigyn slid her hand into his.

"Hela is hungry," he told his betrothed. "Perhaps you could have supper with the children while I settle this business with your cousin?"

"I would love to," Sigyn said.

"Can we have ice cream if we promise to eat all our veggies?" Balder asked.

"Ice cream!" Leif said, clapping his hands.

"Yes, you can, but not if you feed them to Sunny, Axelle or Fenris," she said and they nodded.

"Can't put anything past you." Loki laughed.

"Considering she and he sisters used to do that in order to get ice cream after dinner...,,"Tyr teased and she gave him a warning look.

"Uh, will you eat dinner with us?" Hela asked as she looked at Tyr's head and he looked up at her.

"I would be honored," he said and Loki smiled,.

"Thank you. Since I can't be there because I need to help Father question your nephew."

They arrived at the palace as Thor, Viva, Frigga and Odin stood in the courtyard and Tyr lowered Hela to her feet.

Instantly, Hela was surrounded by her grandparents, aunt, and uncle, who enfolded her in their embrace as if she had returned from the dead.

Thor lifted her high into the air as he spun around and Hela laughed. He handed her to Odin, who held her in his arms, and she placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Frigga asked as they nodded and they went inside the palace. Hela smiled as the guards and servants waved at her and she waved back.

 _See, everyone is happy to see you,_ Loki sent.

Satisfied that his daughter was safe and happy again, Loki bade her to go with Sigyn and her brothers and Tyr for supper.

Then he looked at Odin. "Father, let's get this over with."

Odin led them into the throne room as he walked up the stairs and he sat on the golden throne. Frigga sat on the throne to his right and Loki, Thor and Viva stood on the stairs.

"Bring in the prisoners," Odin said and the ravens, sitting on the top of the throne, called out.

The Einherjar led Harald and his mother into the room as Harlad glared at Odin and they stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"You have been brought before the throne of Asgard to answer the following charges-Lady Svarnleigh you are charged with unprovoked assault upon a princess of the House Royal as well as conspiring to aide and abet a known criminal." He swept the lady with a dark stare.

"She is not a princess. It was a title which was given to her. She is nothing more than a Jotun witch and she needs to be destroyed," Svarnleigh said.

"Silence!" he said then he looked at Harald.

"Lord Harald Thorvaldson, you are charged with willfully attempting to harm a minor, who is also a ward of the royal house pending her adoption by Prince Loki. You are charged with slander of said prince and threatening a child with death and bodily harm for malicious reasons." Odin boomed.

"What does it matter?! She is nothing, but a half-blood cur! And she tried to kill me!" Harald shouted and the Einherjar pulled on the chains to restrain him.

"Do not attempt to lie to ME!" Odin's good eye flashed blue lightning, much like his elder son's when angry. Harald shrank away. "You convicted yourself out of your own mouth, boy, and admitted your misdeeds under truth spell to Queen Frigga, General Tyr, and Princess Viva. You furthermore admitted to torturing and bullying other half-bloods that live in the city here for sport. Such goes against all of our laws, which you willfully disregarded and broke, believing your rank set you above the law." Odin leaned forward. "Well, my lord, it does NOT!"

"Those half-blood creatures are nothing! They are a stain and they need to be treated as such!"

"Do you believe the same of me?" Thor growled. "I am a half-blood."

"He is right," Frigga said. "I am not from Asgard and yet all honor me as their queen."

Harald looked at the Thunder God as his swallowed the bile in his throat and Odin glared at him.

"Our laws state that any person of any race may live here in Asgard without fear of persecution so long as they obey the laws of this realm. Your prejudice viewpoint is disturbing in one so young. Especially since I know your father, Jarl Thornvald holds none of your views on racial purity. Where did you learn such, Harald?"

Harald thought for a few moments when he sighed and the muscles in his jaw twitched.

"I am not the only one who thinks the laws are wrong. Most of my schoolmates agree the half-bloods should be banished or placed under the thumb of the pure bloods," Harald argued.

"What you are suggesting is slavery!" Frigga said.

"Which has been outlawed in Asgard for time out of mind!" Loki snapped. "Do none of you even read your history? Would you like to sink to the depths of the Fire Giants? T _hey_ practice slavery-of Asgardians!"

"And what you are suggesting is also practiced in Jotunheim!" Viva added.

"Why should we care about the lies they teach us?! My schoolmates and I know the truth!" Harald said.

"Who taught you these so-called truths?!" Odin demanded.

Harald glanced over at Svarnleigh and Odin looked at her.

"Is it true, Lady? Have you been telling him to hate those with half-blood and they should be treated as slaves?"

"We were at war with the Jotun! They EAT Asgardian flesh!" Svarnleigh sputtered.

"I have lived there all my life and I have _neve_ r eaten Asgardian flesh!" Viva said, disgusted.

"We stayed as guests of several Jotun and they did not eat anything but venison and beef, chicken, and pork, the same as any Asgardian," Thor interjected.

"And they treated us with friendship," Loki added.

"They did that only because they knew who you were," Svarnleigh said with a snort.

"No, they had no idea who we were," Thor said,

"Have you ever even been to Jotunheim?" Viva demanded.

"No! Why would I want to go there!?"

"Then you have no idea what they are really like or what life is like there," Odin said,

"I know enough."

"You know as much as some Jotun who think all Asgardians are lying thieves who want to murder them in their sleep!" Loki sneered. "You know hearsay and prejudice, Lady, and what's worse, you fill impressionable young minds with your trash that you say is the truth! The fact is, you can't handle the truth!" His finger stabbed in her direction like a dagger.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner!" Svarnleigh gasped. "You are the worst of them all! You betrayed us to your Jotun masters and sent them free to attack Asgard! You also attacked Midgard with the sole purpose of bringing new slaves to Jotunheim!"

"She is right! You are a traitor!" Harald shouted.

"Once again, all you know is false, lady! I betrayed no one. I tricked Laufey and his guards into the palace so I could kill them. In fact, he died recently of the wounds I inflicted when he attempted to kill my father. Also, I did not attack Midgard-Thanos did! I was under the control of the Mind Stone inside the Chitauri scepter after being tortured for months."

"Enough!" Odin said and his words echoed around the throne room.

Harald and Svarnleigh looked at the Allfather as he rose and he took hold of Gungnir just as the doors opened. The Einherjar followed as Thorvald stormed into the room and he headed for Harald and Svarnleigh.

"My King," Thorvald said as he made a deep bow then he looked at his son and wife.

"I cannot believe you two have disgraced me like this!" he cried. "Attacking a member of the royal family! Threatening to harm a little princess! And spewing that hateful purist doctrine! How many times must I say that garbage is nothing but hate propaganda?" the jarl thundered.

"Why do you even care!? You are never here! You don't see what is really going on!" Harald shouted.

"I see plenty, boy! I see a spoiled selfish brat who believes this kingdom owes him. Who thinks because he was born a noble it somehow makes him special! Well, it's time to wake up and smell the coffee! Your rank doesn't make you special-all it means is you have an added responsibility to serve the people and protect them. And to treat them with respect-no matter what background or race they are. THAT'S nobility! But you-I wouldn't trust you to look after a ladybug!" Thorvald poked his son with an index finger.

Viva and Loki shared a glance as both of them tried not to laugh and Loki gave Thor a warning look.

"Don't you dare speak to him like that!" Svarnleigh said and Thorvald's cold look made her shrink back a bit.

"Excuse me? He's MY son! I'll speak to him however I see fit! You're the one I have to thank for this debacle, madam! You are the one who poisoned his mind and made him into this self-serving niding! I was blind! Tyr warned me years ago to watch you and I shrugged it off. And this is what I have to deal with now. A royal mess!"

Thorvald then turned to Odin.

"My King, whatever punishment you decree against these two, I will abide by your decision and I also will do whatever it takes to make amends for their crimes."

"Are you insane?!" Svarnleigh hissed. "He could ruin you!"

"You've already done that, wife!" the jarl spat. "You struck a member of the royal house and don't even have the decency to apologize! The whole court will be talking about the scandal before sundown. Not to mention what my fool son has done!"

Odin slammed the end of the spear on the floor as they looked at him and they waited for him to speak.

"Before I pass judgment, I want to know who these classmates are that you have been talking to," Odin declared then he cast a truth spell on Harald. Harald tried to keep silent, but he started naming names and Svarnleigh placed her face in her hands.

"Ruined. We are ruined!" she cried.

"Aye, your scheme to indoctrinate our youth is ruined." Frigga declared coldly. "We will be speaking to the other boys' parents."

 _Oh, I would love to hear those conversations,_ Thor sent to Loki and Loki nodded.

Svarnleigh sobbed into her hands as Thorvald looked at Odin and they waited for the Allfather's judgement.

"Based on this testimony my judgment is thus-Harald Thorvaldson, in light of your crimes I find you guilty on all counts, and sentence you to compulsory military service until you are twenty-one. You will serve Asgard as a private in your uncle's battalion, for he will not coddle you but will treat you the same as any of his recruits. Those of your friends who were also part of your group will be drafted as well, into other companies so you cannot cause trouble for your sergeants and officers. So be it!"

Harald gaped at the king. "But—but, Sire-!"

His father elbowed him. "Quiet! You could be in prison!"

"This is all _your_ fault!" the youth accused the jarl.

Thorvald scowled at his offspring. " _My_ fault? I gave you every opportunity to learn how to be a good estate manager and to treat people with honesty and respect, no matter their station or blood. You chose to listen to your stepmother's poison and now you reap what you sow. As a Midgardian playwright once said—how sharper than a serpent's tooth is a thankless child!"

Harald looked like he wanted to stamp his feet or burst into tears as if he were Balder's age.

Odin now turned to Svarnleigh.

 _I didn't know Jarl Thorvald read Shakespeare,_ Loki sent to his twin.

 _Not all your nobles are ignoramuses,_ Viva replied. Then she focused back on the proceedings.

"As for you, Lady Svarnleigh, your guilt is also apparent, and nothing you say will mitigate your just punishment." The Allfather continued. He gestured to Frigga. "My queen will tell your judgment, as she came up with it."

Frigga stood, and took Gungnir from her husband. Standing tall and regal, she stated, "Lady Svarnleigh of Winterhaven, it is the judgment of your queen that you be banished from court, and required to write a letter of apology to all the boys you have influenced down the wrong path. You shall also write one to Princess Viva. Furthermore, you shall be fined for spreading slander and prejudice against half-bloods in the amount of 2000 gold sovereigns. And if you dare to speak such lies again, we will know and you shall be arrested and spend a long time in the dungeons! So be it!"

She banged Gungnir on the floor three times.

Svarnleigh fainted.

"Mother!" Harald cried and caught his stepmother when it appeared Jarl Woodhaven was about to let her hit the ground.

The lord turned to face his monarchs once again. "Majesties, you have my deepest apologies for the disgrace my family has brought to Asgard."

Odin nodded. "We do not hold you responsible, Thorvald, for the choices of your son and wife. Indeed, we commend you on your forthright and honest speech."

"I shall depart soon and take my wife with me," Thorvald said, taking her limp body from his son.

"This court is now adjourned!" Odin said and banged his spear on the floor to indicate the case was closed.

Thor, Viva, and Loki descended the dais and prepared to leave the throne room. Harald's guards waited for Odin to tell them to take the boy back into custody. Before the king could do so, however, the spiteful boy glared daggers at Loki and spat, "I wish you joy on your marriage to my whore of a cousin—My Prince!"

Everyone gasped.

"Nobody calls Sigyn a whore!" Loki snarled, then he drew back a fist and punched the arrogant nasty young man right in the face.

Harald fell backwards and hit the ground like a poleaxed steer, knocked unconscious.

Thor applauded. "Well done, Brother!"

"Nice right hook!" cheered Viva.  
'My Prince, if you had not done that, I would have," Thorvald said approvingly.

The guards dragged Harald out of the room as Thorvald followed them and Loki shook the pain out of his hand.

"Loki?" Viva asked her twin and he closed his eyes.

 _It's over. Hela is safe. Harald and his mother have been punished. There is no longer need for anger,_ he thought over and over when he opened his eyes and a sense of calm flowed over him.

"I'm fine," Loki said and she sensed he was telling the truth.

"I suggest we retire for the night," Odin said.

"I will have meals sent to your rooms," Frigga said and they walked down the stairs. Thor, Viva and Loki watched them leave as Thor patted Loki on the back then he left the room.

The twins stood alone in the throne room as they looked at each other and Viva held his hands.

"Go. Go be with you sons, daughter and betrothed," she said.

"And what about you?" Loki asked.

"I'll be fine. Now. Scoot," she said, letting go of his hands and he nodded. She watched him leave the room as Loki broke into a run and he headed for the nursery.

**A/N: Some of you may recognize the title of this chapter and the quote "How sharper than a serpent's tooth is a thankless child"-from Shakespeare's "King Lear". The other quote used in this chapter-"No one can make you feel inferior without your consent" is from First Lady Eleanor Roosevelt.**


	45. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki spends some binding time with Sigyn and the children, Winter and Fandral attend a dinner at his parents' house, and Frigga, Elsa, and Sigyn's sisters begin planning for the wedding. Plus Loki has a conversation with Byleist.

 

 

Loki opened the door to the nursery when the children, Tyr and Sigyn turned to see him and Sunny ran to him.

"Is it over?" Sigyn asked.

"Yes, judgment has been given and everything set to rights." He knelt to ruffle the puppy's ears.

"What did the king do?" Tyr asked.

"Did they get put in the dungeons, Papa?" Balder asked and Loki and Sunny walked to the table.

"No, they didn't get put in the dungeon," Loki said as he sat at the table then he told them what Odin had done.

"Loki, what happened to your hand?" Sigyn said as she looked at the bruises forming over his knuckles.

"I defended your honor," he said.

"Why did you have to do that?" Tyr asked.

Loki didn't want to say what Harald had called Sigyn in front of the children as he sighed and Sigyn gently placed her hand over his.

"He called Sigyn a bad name, so I hit him," Loki said

"But, Papa, you said hitting someone is wrong," Balder said.

"Yes, I know. But I lost my temper and frankly, he deserved it," Loki said.

"Well, I assure you Harald will not see any grace or leniency from me," Tyr said.

"I didn't expect any."

"What if he runs away?" Balder asked.

"He will be arrested for desertion and will be placed in the dungeons once he is captured," Tyr said.

"I feel sorry for his papa," Hela said.  "He's being punished, too."

"Long ago, I told my brother to not get involved with Svarnleigh. That she was bitter water from a poisoned well. But Thorvald was enamored of her and didn't heed me. And now . . . he must live with it."

Sigyn saw the great sadness in her father's eyes and he made a small sigh.

"Well, I must go tell the men we are getting a new recruit," Tyr said as he stood then he bid them goodnight before he left.

Sigyn wrinkled her nose a bit. "My cousin is in for a rude awakening. I should feel sorry for him but I don't."

"Papa, look, I ate all my vegetables!" Balder suddenly said and Loki smiled.

"Well done," Loki said.

"I did, too," Hela said.

"Carrots gone," Leif said, pointing to his plate.

"Then I guess everyone gets ice cream," Loki said and the children cheered.

"Does that include me?" Sigyn said and he looked at her plate.

"Well...  There are a few carrots still on your plate," Loki teased and she used the fork to scoop them up and she ate them.

"Papa, you didn't have dinner yet," Hela said.

"I will eat something later."

"But that means you can't have any ice cream," Balder said with a frown.

"How about I help you get into your pajamas while your papa goes to get something to eat then we can go to his room for ice cream?" Sigyn asked.

"That does sound like a good idea," Loki said when he stood, left the room and he went to his quarters.

Ravn smiled as Loki walked in the room and Loki saw the food Frigga had sent sitting on the table.

"Well, what happened?  Did your father place that cur in the dungeons?" Ravn asked

 

Loki told his friend what had occurred inbetween bites of ham in a maple glaze, string beans, bread with butter, and roasted potatoes with sage, parsley, garlic and butter.

"Well, even though I am glad it is over, I don't feel sorry for him.  You reap what you sow," Ravn said.

"Yes. He deserved what he got," Loki agreed.

"And things are still alright between you and Sigyn?"

"Yes, we're fine.  in fact, I would need you to go to the kitchen and ask Cook for some ice cream.  I promised the children they could have some if they ate all their vegetables."

"Yes, My Prince," he said with a bow and Ravn left the room.

While Ravn was gone, Loki put arnica salve over his bruised knuckles. He finished his dinner and sent the tray back with a simple spell.

 

The door opened while Sigyn escorted the children in the room and Loki smiled.

 

"Where's the ice cream?!" Balder asked, climbing onto the chair.

 

"I just sent Ravn to go get it.  Patience, Imp," Loki said.

Leif held out his hands for Loki. "Papa hold."

Loki lifted Leif into his arms when he held his youngest son in his arms and Leif leaned his head against Loki's shoulder.

Sigyn noticed the worried look in Loki's eyes while he looked at Hela and Sigyn placed her hand on his arm.

 _What's wrong?_ she sent.

 _I am concerned about Hela having nightmares about all this_ , Loki sent.

 

 _Chamomile tea might help._ Sigyn told him.

 _I'll give her some before she goes to bed and I will also cast a spell so she'll have pleasant dreams,_ he sent while Ravn entered the room and he pushed a tea cart in front of him.

"Yay!  Ice cream!" Balder said.

"Ice cream!" Leif said, clapping his hands.

 

"You have to sit down so I can serve," Ravn said and Balder and Hela sat on the chairs.  Sigyn and Loki sat while Loki held Leif on his lap and Loki waved his hands.  Leif was wearing a bib with little penguins on the front and Leif giggled.

"Pengwings!" Leif said.

Loki laughed as Ravn placed the bowls, spoons and napkins on the table and the children thanked him.

In the bowls were scoops of milk chocolate and vanilla ice cream with sliced berries and dark chocolate shaving and whipped cream on the top.

Loki placed the napkin on his lap as the children followed and Sigyn placed the napkin on her lap.

Leif watched his brother and sister using a spoon as he picked up the toddle size spoon and he scooped some of the ice cream onto the spoon.

"Papa!  Look!" he said and he placed the spoon in his mouth.

"Very good," Loki said and Leif smiled.

 

Loki ate his ice cream with relish, though he enjoyed watching Sigyn eating hers more. He loved the way her lips licked the spoon, it made him long to kiss her but that would need to wait until the children were asleep.

 

Loki made sure the children all drank the soothing chamomile tea then he unobtrusively cast the Sweet Dreams spell.

 

"If everyone is done, I think it's time for a story " Loki announced. He helped Sigyn get the children ready for bed.

That night he chose the story of the Dwarves and the Shoemaker, and after he had finished, he kissed them all good night, watching the children sleep peacefully.

Sunny took a guard position at the door while Loki and Sigyn left the nursery and Loki closed the doors.  He glanced side-to-side then he lightly kissed her lips and Sigyn felt a warm shiver moving through her.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I just wanted to kiss you.," Loki said and she blushed.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I have been wanting to kiss you as well?"

"No, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well, it was been a very eventful day.  Good night," she said with a curtsy and he watched her walk to her room.  She gave him a nod then she went in her room and the door closed behind her.

The thought of someday being able to sleep in the same bed filled his mind as Loki smiled, turned and headed down the hall toward his room.

Loki slipped inside his room, his lips still tingling pleasantly from the kiss earlier. He wished he didn't have to stop, but soon enough, there would be no need to any longer. Soon, they would be married and then nothing would part them.

 

He found that Ravn had laid out his pajamas at the foot of the bed, and he quietly undressed and put them on.  Axelle came and rubbed his ankles, purring loudly. Smiling, Loki picked up his kitten and climbed into bed.

"Papa is very happy," Axelle purred and he placed the kitten on his chest.

"Yes, I am.  I am extremely happy," Loki said.

"Green Lady makes Papa happy?"

"Yes, she does."

"Good.  Papa deserves to be happy," Axelle said with a yawn then she closed her eyes, wrapping her tail over her legs.

Loki caressed the soft gold fur before feeling himself slipping into sleep.

His eyes slowly closed while his breathing evened out and he drifted into sweet dreams.  In those dreams, he was with Sigyn and the children and he was happy.

 

In his sleep, he grinned.

 

_Early the next morning:  The barracks_

 

Tyr pushed Harald in front of him as the boy growled and he looked down at his feet.

"No one should be up at this hour!  The sun is barely up!" Harald grumbled.

"This is the time we get up every morning," Tyr said as he opened the door and the men greeted him.

Harald noticed most of the men were barely dressed as he looked away and one of the men laughed.

"Better get used to it, Boy.  This is what you'll see every morning when you wake up," he said.

"Wait.  I don't get my own room!?" Harald demanded.

"Oooooo!  Look at the baby!  Can't sleep with the big boys!" a soldier said.

"Your bunk is over there," Tyr said as he shoved Harald toward the wooden cot in the corner and a large spider's web was over the bed.

"Seriously?!" Harald said.

"It won't be so bad, Lad.  All you have to do is remember not to sleep with your mouth open!" an older solider said and Harald swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Now, it's time to make you look like a true soldier," Tyr said and he forced Harald onto the stool.

"What are you going to do?" Harald asked as a solider brought over a pair of scissors, a bowl of water, a bowl of shaving cream and a straight razor.  "No!"

"Aye, and you better sit still if you don't want to lose an ear," one of the soldiers said and Harald looked at Tyr with fear in his eyes.

A few minutes later, Harald was dressed in a brown tunic, dark brown deerskin trousers held up with a leather belt and dark brown deerskin boots.  The morning sunlight shimmered off his bald head and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Is there anything to eat in this dump?" he grouched. He wanted to spit on his uncle's polished leather boots but didn't dare.

"Aye, there is, but not after we take a ten mile hike with full pack," Tyr said and Harald's eyes widened.

 

"Te-ten miles?!"

"Better hurry and get your gear.  The last one to the mess doesn't get to eat until dinner," one of the soldiers said.

"You heard the general, and if you whine it'll be twenty!" Corporal Varan barked. He had two chevrons on the right sleeve of his tunic, beneath the patch that was Asgard's Royal Army insignia.

Harald ran into the barracks as the men laughed then he returned with a full pack on his back.  He was panted already as Tyr glared at him and Harald stood straighter.

"Troop!  March!" Tyr said and the soldiers headed down the trail.  Tyr watched Harald walking at the rear when Tyr walked closer and Harald  sighed.  "Faster, Solider!  Move!"

Harald started running as the men laughed and Harald growled.

"I'll show them," he grumbled and he walked faster down the trail.

_Loki's bedchamber:_

 

Loki woke to the sound of purring as he opened his eyes and he stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning, My Prince," Ravn said as he set out Loki's clothes and Loki lifted Axelle off his chest.

"Good morning," Loki said.

His kitten sat in the middle of the bed and began to groom herself. her pink tongue gliding over her silky fur in long strokes. Loki watched her for a few moments, drinking in the peace of the morning.

Loki got out of bed when he went to wash up for the day and he looked in the mirror.  For a split second, he  thought he saw Ebony Maw looking over his shoulder, but he didn't feel fear or anxious and he rolled his eyes.

"Good-bye, Ghost," he whispered then he started brushing his teeth.

Afterwards he combed his hair and used some peppermint curling mist to tame the silky black locks.

He left the bathroom and Ravn helped him get dressed.

"I hope the children slept well," he murmured, whispering a charm to keep the cat hair from adhering to his black trousers.

After dressing, Loki left the room and Axelle followed him down the hallway.  He knocked on the door to the nursery and the door opened a few seconds later.  Sigyn smiled at him as she made a curtsy and she stood back so he could enter the room.

"Papa!" Balder said as he ran to Loki and Loki leaned down to pick him up.

"Good morning, Imp," Loki said, giving him a hug.  "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah!  I had dream where I lifted Uncle Thor's hammer off the floor!"

"You did!"

"Yeah!"

Smiling, Loki walked toward the table while Sigyn lifted Leif out of the crib and she went to get him dressed.

Hela was still sleeping and Loki placed Balder on the chair before walking to her bed.  Kneeling down, Loki gently shook Hela's shoulder and she opened her eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine," Loki said.

"Morning, Papa." she said with a yawn.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes."

"No bad dreams?"

"No," she said with a shake of her head.

Loki was relieved. Still, there were a few things that puzzled him and he needed to ask Hela some questions once she was fully awake and dressed.

Hela got out of bed as she went into the bathroom and Loki stood then he walked to the table.  Sigyn had placed Leif in the highchair as Leif played with the wooden farm animals sitting on the tray and Loki gently ruffled the top of his youngest son's head.

"Woof!  Woof!" Leif said, holding up the wooden dog and Loki smiled.

"Papa, can we go riding?" Balder asked.

"Yes, I think we can go riding," Loki said and Hela came to sit at the table.  He looked at her while Sigyn helped the maid serve breakfast then the servant left the room.

Loki put butter and lingonberry jam on his pancakes and then rolled them up to eat them. He also ate two sausage links and some eggs with cheese. As he was sipping his coffee, he said to Hela, "Hela, do you remember hearing me call you in your head while you were in the cave with Fenris?"

"Yes, I heard you, but I couldn't answer," Hela said.

"Why couldn't you answer?"

"I was too scared.  I thought if I answered, General Tyr would hear me."

 

"But you know now that my father would never hurt you," Sigyn said, helping Leif eat some porridge.

"Yes, I do."

"Good.  Do you promise to answer the next time I send to you?  I was so worried something happened to you," Loki said.

"I didn't mean to make you worry."

Loki reached over to stroke her long dark hair. "I know, but because you didn't answer I was afraid you were badly hurt or worse. As a telepath I can both send and receive thoughts, but not everyone can."

"I wanted to hide."

"Like a wolf in the wild," Loki thought and she gave him a sad look.

"Are you angry with me?" Hela asked.

"No, darling. I was angry with Harald not you." Loki reassured her.

 

Nodding, she got up when she walked to Loki, sat on his lap and he hugged her.

"You know you can always come to me and tell me if someone or something is bothering you," Loki told her. "I will always listen to you and protect you."

"I'll remember," she promised.

They heard the sound of many feet running and Hela hopped off Loki's lap and ran to the window. Loki and Balder followed.

 

 

 

 

"Look! It's the general and his company!" Balder squealed, pointing.

"And there's Harald, running slow as a glacier!" Hela smirked as she spotted her nemesis, running last and looking very redfaced.

Loki snorted. Harald looked like he was about to collapse, and serve him right.

“Me see!” Leif yelled and Sigyn picked him up and brought him over to the window.

“Wun!” the baby called, pointing at Harald.

"Like molasses!" Sigyn giggled.

"I'm sure your father will whip him into shape," Loki said.

Tyr had looked up to see Loki, Sigyn and the children as he looked at Harald then he growled.

"Faster!" he yelled and Harald panted.

"He is trying to kill me," Harald whispered.

"If you have enough air to whisper, you are not running fast enough," the soldier to his left said and Harald ran faster.

Loki, Sigyn and the children went back in the room as he helped get the children dressed and Sigyn saw how playful he was with them.

"Is this what it is going to be like once we get married?" she wondered as she lifted Leif into her arms and Loki gave her a small grin.

"Well, who's ready to go riding?" he asked.

"Me!" the children said together and he laughed.  They left the nursery while Sigyn walked next to him and Loki slid her hand into his while they walked down the hallway.

“I’m surprised you haven’t been proposed to by one of those soldiers we saw,” Loki remarked. “Oh, I was. But I will never marry a soldier,” she chuckled. “I want someone who . . . is different. Like you.”

"I certainly am different."

"And that is why I love you, Loki," she murmured in his ear.  "For all that you are . . . and everything you aren't."

He felt a thrill of joy run through him at her words. He had always thought that women wanted men like Thor--big strapping blond warriors. But Sigyn had proven that she wanted just the opposite.

"You know I never wanted one of those maidens who think about nothing except their looks, the latest gossip or fashion and the power they get from marrying a noble or someone royal."

"Yes, I know."

"That's why I chose you. Because you didn't care about any of that. You just saw me. You are special, Sigyn. Loyal and sweet but also able to fight when you need to, and you understand magic like I do. When I am with you I feel . . . whole. That all my broken pieces have come back together."

"And the cracks don't matter.  Not to me.  It means you have fought against your demons and you won," she said and he sweetly smiled at her.

"But they can return," he reminded her.

"When they do, then I will be here to help you fight them," she promised.

He heard the honesty in her voice as his heart thumped hard in his chest and he silently thanked the Norns for bringing her into his life.

"Papa!  Come on!  You're walking too slow!" Balder said.  Loki and Sigyn laughed as they walked faster and they headed out of the palace

_In Frigga's solar..._

 

Frigga, Elsa, Viva and Sigyn's sisters, Tyra and Amaya, sat at the table and the china tea set sat at the center of the table.

"This is so exciting!" Amaya said.

"Yes, we never thought Sig would ever find someone to marry," Tyra said.

"Well, she was always picky about her suitors."

"Yes, all those dreamy soldiers and nobles and she just brushed them off."

"Girls, that is enough," Elsa said with a warning look.

"Sorry, Mama," Tyra said and Amaya nodded.

"Do you know when they wish to get married?" Viva asked.

"Knowing your twin, I think the sooner the better," Frigga teased and they laughed.

"Tyr and I waited two months before we married," Elsa said.

"Two months is the normal waiting period, but I don't think Loki could wait that long."

"We need at least a month to plan the wedding," Elsa mused. "Even though I've done it twice before, no two weddings are the same."

"Especially because this one will be a royal wedding!" Tyra said excitedly.

"Oh yes!  She is going to need the perfect princess wedding dress!" Amaya said.

"With a ten foot train!"

"And crystals!  She needs to shine like the sun!"

"Well, I do happen to have a diamond dust bolt of fabric," Frigga laughed. "It is gold and cream. Shall I have it fetched for you to see?"

"Yes!" the girls said together and Viva smiled, rolling her eyes.

Oh, Loki, you should be here, she sent.

 _Why?_   _Is there something wrong?_ he sent.

_No.  I am with Mother and Sigyn's mother and sisters and we're planning your wedding._

_Norns, I feel so sorry for you,_ he sent and she noticed his sarcasm.

_You would feel sorry for me if you could hear those two._

_Are they that bad?_

_Yes._

_Stay strong, Sister.  They are just being typical maidens._

_They are married with children!_ Viva sent, amused.

_True, but that doesn't mean they would act any differently._

_You’re probably right,_ she chuckled.

_Have fun._

_I'll try.  What are you doing?_

_I took Sigyn and the children riding._

_That sounds like fun._

_It is.  Oh, I wish to ask you something._

_What is it?_

_Would you mind doing some sessions with Hela?_

_Not at all. Would you like to arrange a time? And ask your daughter if she would like to do so?_

_I will ask her then I'll arrange a time for you to see her._

Viva smiled when Frigga entered with the material for the gown and the women gasped.

 _Next time, Twin, I am coming riding with you!_ the Mind Healer sent.

 _I look forward to it, Sister_ , the Trickster sent.

"Oh, My Queen! That is amazing!" Elsa cried.

Frigga nodded while Viva moved the tea set out of the way and Frigga spread the material over the top of the table.

It was of the finest silk damask, and had tiny diamond chips sprinkled all over the fabric.

Tyra and Amaya nearly swooned with envy.

"She is going to look so beautiful," Elsa said and some tears dripped down her cheeks.  Frigga gave her a hug as Viva imagined the look on Loki's face when he saw Sigyn in the gown.

Frigga carefully folded the material as she placed the fabric on the table near the door then she walked back to the center table.

"What about Loki?  What is he going to wear?" Amaya asked.

Viva thought fast. "Cream leathers and a gold and green tunic and a green cloak with an ermine collar."

"Yes!" Tyra said.  "And cream leather boots!"

 _And I will be making_ _his clothes_ , Viva thought with a smirk. _Because in Jotunheim, either a man's mother or sister does that for him for his wedding_

He is going to look so handsome," Amaya sighed.

"Loki looks handsome in anything," Frigga stated proudly.          

"I remember how handsome Tyr looked in his full armor when we got married," Elsa said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I remember how handsome Tyr looked in his full armor when we got married," Elsa said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes, and Odin practically shined in his armor."

"Magnus did too," Amaya recalled. She had married Magnus Halfdanson, an army colonel.

"Faran nearly made me faint, he looked so fine in his silk tunic," Tyra sighed.

Viva sensed the love in the room as she smiled and Tyra looked at her.

"What about you, Viva?  Have you found your true love yet?"

She shook her head. "No. But before she ascended to Valhalla, my mother said the one who was meant for me was waiting for me."

"Ooooo!" the girls said together and she blushed.

"What will the rest of the wedding party be wearing?" Elsa asked.

"I was thinking the women will be in green gowns with gold trim and the men would be in white tunics and pants and gold cloaks," Frigga said.  "Of course, Balder will be in a green waistcoat,  a white shirt and white breeches."

"I think Leif should have a matching outfit," Viva said.

"He will be."

While his mother and soon-to-be mother-in-law and sisters discussed dress fabrics and styles, Loki rode Ravenshadow and led Balder's shaggy pony Brandy. On his other side rode Sigyn on Arcturus and Hela rode a sweet white filly called Dawnstar. Leif rode in a baby sling on Loki's back, where he could see everything as Loki rode past it.

"Race you to that tree, Hela!" Balder cried, pointing to a low maple up ahead.

Loki unhooked the reins from his saddle horn and handed them to Balder.  "To the tree and back, no further," he instructed.

"Yes, Papa."

Sometimes Brandy took it into his head to run and he was worried about his son being able to control the pony, hence the lead line. But a small race like that would be fine.

"Ready!" Hela called, looking to Loki to give the count.

"On your marks . . . get set . . . Go!

Brandy sprang away, moving very quickly for such a small pony. But Dawnstar was longer legged and soon found her stride, catching up to the pony.

The two raced neck and neck, the children urging them on with whoops and hollers. Loki and Sigyn watched with grins on their faces.

"Who do you think will win?" Sigyn asked her betrothed.

"If I had to bet, my money would be on Hela. Dawn is faster."

Balder urged Brandy faster, and the reddish-brown pony responded, but Hela’s white filly remained ahead by a neck when they reached the tree, rode around it and then came back to where Loki and Sigyn waited.

“Looks like Hela is the winner today!” Sigyn announced.

“Aww, rats!” Balder pouted, reining in his pony.

“You can’t win all the time,” Loki told his son. “Now shake hands with your sister.”

Balder did so, and then Loki had them walk their mounts around to cool them off before they continued riding back up to the meadow where Sigyn and he had picnicked.

Leif clapped his little hands when he saw all the sunflowers in the meadow. “Fwowers!” he squealed.

Loki chuckled and glanced over his shoulder at the baby. “That’s right, scamp! Sunflowers.”

They halted the horses beside the stream and tied them so they could drink and graze. Sigyn took Leif from the sling so Loki could dismount, and let the little boy crawl about in the grass.

“It’s hot out!” Balder declared, wiping his forehead. “Can I go wade in the stream, Sigyn?”

Sigyn glanced at Loki, receiving a nod from him. “Yes, go ahead.”

“Me too!” Hela cried.

Soon the two had removed their shoes and socks and jumped into the water, exclaiming over how refreshing it was.

Leif saw and cried, “Me! Me!”

Loki grinned, and removed most of the baby’s clothing, leaving him only in his diaper, then he took Leif in the stream himself, holding onto the baby’s hands and letting Leif splash in the water with his feet.

Sigyn was gathering flowers to teach Hela how to make flower crowns, the way she and her sisters used to do when they were small. She looked over at Loki and the children and felt her heart almost explode with love for her soon-to-be family. _This is the perfect day,_ she thought. _And I am truly blessed to have these wonderful children and my magician prince to love for the rest of my days._

She was so happy that her magic reacted to her joy and suddenly flowers began to bloom at an astonishing rate, until she realized what was happening and pulled the green magic back.

But her love shone in her hazel eyes for all to see, and Loki turned his head at that precise moment and saw, their eyes meeting, and sparks flew between them, embers of the love they bore each other, a bright conflagration that flickered through their beings, bringing warmth and light and a passion that would never fade.

A joyful grin curved up the sides of his mouth, as Loki beckoned her to join them. _She is the fire on the hearth, that warms me to my bones and melts the ice that sheathed my heart._

Her laugh echoed like silver wind chimes as she tugged off her boots and joined them, her hand closing over his wrist and sending quivers of desire through him. He heard her indrawn breath and knew that she felt the same as he did.

He was tempted to kiss her again, until Balder and Hela splashed them and ran away, giggling like mischievous sprites.

Sigyn took one look at her wet betrothed, who looked rather like a cat getting an unexpected bath, and burst out laughing.

Loki brushed his wet hair from his face, torn between laughing and scowling. But the laughter won, and soon his merry tenor joined Sigyn’s until the meadow rang with mirth.

 

_Lord Jarvik’s townhouse:_

Fandral handed his cloak and Winter’s cape to Olaf, his father’s butler, as they walked in the front door of Jarvik’s stately and opulent townhouse.

Winter, who was now in her larger form, at five feet three inches, gazed around in awe at the rich tapestries that hung on the wall and the sparkling crystal lamps hung inbetween them. The floor of the foyer was done in an intricate mosaic of an apple orchard with golden apples and a maiden seated on a bench playing a lyre.

“Please follow me, Lord Fandral and Lady Winter,” Olaf said, and gestured for them to follow him down a short corridor into the family dining room.

Fandral offered Winter his arm, which she took gratefully, and he slowed his stride to match her smaller one. He was dressed casually, for him, in soft fawn breeches, a light blue tunic with darker blue embroidery on the collar and cuffs, and tooled leather boots that came up to mid-thigh. Winter was dressed in a pretty frost-blue gown with lace trim on the sleeves and hem, sparkling white crystal shoes on her feet, her white hair piled high on her head and set with sapphire and pearl combs and dark blue ribbons.

They followed Olaf, who wore a formal black uniform, into the dining room, which was a richly appointed room with gold and blue brocade wallpaper, golden oak chairs with matching blue and gold velvet cushions and a large gold oak dining table that could have seated fifteen people easily but at the present time only had four place settings.

Seated at the head of the table was Lord Jarvik and next to him was a beautiful golden-haired lady wearing a lavender gown with pearls in her ears and hair. She had Fandral’s merry smile and blue eyes.

“Lady Winter of Norforth,” Fandral introduced her using the name of the town she had been born in. “This is my father, Lord Jarvik, and my mother, Lady Falicia.”

Winter curtsied, smiling. “I am delighted to meet you, Lady Falicia, and you again, Lord Jarvik.”

“A pleasure, my dear!” Falicia beamed at her, and Winter saw where Fandral got his winning smile. “Do be seated. Olaf, tell Mara to bring in the first course!”

“At once, my lady.” Olaf bowed and went into a smaller entrance to the kitchens, where he rang for Mara, tonight’s server, and instructed her to bring in the first course—which was fresh figs, dates, and a selection of cheeses.

Fandral held her chair, and Winter sat down next to him. There was a light blush wine in a glass beside her plate, and a gold goblet with ice water beside it.

The place settings were fine china, with gilt rims, and the family crest in the center. The flatware was also gilded and had the crest at the top of the handles. Winter could almost imagine herself back at the palace in Jotunheim—except she would never have sat at the same table as any of the nobles.

Mara served the first course, and over the fruit and cheese, Falicia engaged their guest in lively conversation. “How are you finding Asgard, my dear? I hope the weather is not too hot for you?”

“No, not since Prince Loki taught me some cooling spells,” Winter demurred. “We do have seasons in Jotunheim, but our summers are much cooler and shorter than here.”

“They last about a month or two, am I right?” Fandral asked. “I know I felt a definite chill in the air!” he teased.

Winter poked him playfully. “If you had come in the winter, then you would have had something to complain about! We Jotun love the cold, but sometimes even we get tired of the endless ice and snow.”

“Well, then you should be happy that Asgard has all the seasons,” Falicia laughed.

“Most certainly,” Winter assured her, playing idly with her dessert fork, since Motley was back in her chambers at the palace. She had opted not to bring her jester stick, not wishing for Fandral’s parents to think she was only a jester.

After the first course, Mara served the she-crab soup, a delicious rich creamy soup with sherry and loads of crabmeat.

Winter ate hers eagerly, loving the flavors that melded on her tongue.

"This soup is amazing," Winter said after she wiped her lips with a napkin.

Fandral smiled. "I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's one of my favorites."

Mara served the salad course which consisted of leafy lettuce, fresh tomatoes, an assortment of other vegetables, some sliced hard boiled eggs and fresh garlic bread croutons.  The light oil and vinegar dressing completed the dish and Winter started eating.

"Do you grow vegetables like this in Jotunheim?" asked Jarvik curiously.

"Some," Winter replied. "Mostly root vegetables. Turnips, carrots, leeks, parsnips and cabbage. Others--like these tomatoes I think you call them?--do not grow well there. Or these," she indicated the cucumbers.

"What else are you used to eating?" Falicia asked.

 

Winter thought for a moment. "Food in the palace is plentiful. But sometimes in the city or in the mountains . . . not so much. There they live on what they can grow, in the mountains, or hunt. Or trade for in the city.  Bread, beans, potatoes, turnips. And wild game, Or fish. Seals and walrus if you can find them on the ice floes.  Kelp salad is a staple during the warm seasons, when you can find it growing in the ocean and use nets to pull it up. We also grow some fruit--grapes, cloudberries, winter apples, snow plums."

Falicia gave her a pleased look while Jarvik sipped on some wine and Mara cleared the table for the main course.

"They also have livestock much like us, Mother," Fandral informed them, telling her about the reindeer, yak, sheep, and goats he had seen.  As well as the dire wolves, which were similar to dogs on Asgard, and wildcats and snow falcons were also pets.

"Oh!  I would love to see a snow falcon!" Falcia said.

"Didn't I hear Prince Loki's new daughter has a dire wolf?" Jarvik asked.

"Yes, she does.  His name is Fenris," Fandral said.

"Her father was a dire wolf breeder--he bred them to race," Winter explained. "He was also Asgardian." She shook her head. "King Laufey--may the Frost Lady have mercy upon his soul--was paranoid about half-bloods and decreed they be registered almost like . . .livestock . . .which was wrong, but on Jotunheim, the king's word is law and none could convince him differently."

"But--his own children were half-Jotun!" Falicia cried.

"Yes. And he feared Loki's retribution for what he had done." Winter replied. "And sometimes . . . what we fear the most, we destroy."

"True," Jarvik said with a nod.  He regretted his own stubborn pride when it came to judging people just for where they came from or their bloodline and he lowered his head.

"How did you survive in that court?" Falicia wondered.

"By being clever and because my king protected me according to the old laws," the jester replied. "Laufey was many things, but he did have some honor and some decency--when he chose to be so. My father was once his arms tutor, and the young Laufey respected him. He never forgot that--and so when my father passed into the Hall of the Lady, Laufey gave me a position at his court as his jester. He knew, you see, that as small as I was, I would need someone to protect me--for my people are often cruel and intolerant of those who are different--and that was how he could fulfill his debt to my father."

"Strange--how he offered you his protection and yet abandoned his own son to die because he was smaller than a regular Jotun," Fandral remarked.

"Again, Laufey could be cruel as well as kind." She shook her head. "I was also none of his blood--and thus not held to his standard of perfection. I was also pure Jotun--even though I was flawed. So he could overlook my weaknesses. And I made him laugh. He valued me because I was his Fool. But I never forgot that his temper was unpredictable."

Fandral placed his hand on top of hers as Winter smiled at him and he gave her a wink.

"But I believe that times are changing now that Byleist is king. He is a very different sort of king than his father."

"I hope so.  It would be so nice to finally have peace between Asgard and Jotunheim," Falicia said.

Winter nodded. "I pray to the Lady that will come to pass. I believe Byleist will be the one to give it to us. He does not bear his father's unreasoning hatred of Asgardians. And he does not desire to go to war. He is a builder, not a destroyer."

"That is good to hear," Jarvik said when Mara appeared with the main course and he gave her a nod to serve the food.

 

 

The main course was roast beef en croute, the roast was wrapped in a pastry crust and baked and in the middle was fried onions and mushrooms. It was accompanied by roasted potatoes and carrots and a rich red wine.

Mara made a curtsy as she left the room and they started eating.  Winter savored each bite as she tried each piece of food and Fandral smiled.

“This is delicious!” Winter exclaimed. “Is this also a favorite?” she asked Fandral.

“Oh yes! I used to ask for this from the cook on my birthday!” he grinned.

"Oh, Fandral, I should have asked this earlier!  Has Prince Loki asked you to be in the wedding party?" Falicia asked.

"Not yet," Fandral answered.  "Though I am not sure he would want me to stand with him.  Not after how I treated him."

"Oh, I think he w

ill ask you.  He needs someone just as handsome as he is standing there," Winter teased and he laughed.

"Well, I am sure you can ask him at the betrothal ball,” his mother said with a nod.

"Yes, Frigga sent the invitation just this afternoon," Jarvik said.

"I will speak to him then," their son agreed. He hoped Loki would be in a forgiving mood.

"And you will be sitting with us, Winter," Falicia said and Winter's eyes widened.

"I would be honored, my lady," the jester beamed.

Mara cleared away the dishes after they finished eating then she went to get the final course.

                                                  

Fandral patted his stomach and sighed. "I think I am almost too full for dessert."

"You?" Jarvik snorted. "Since when? I still recall how you snitched an entire blueberry pie from the kitchen when you were ten and ate it all!"

"Father!" he said with wide eyes and Winter giggled.

"Afterwards he was as hyper as a cat on catnip," his mother said, laughing.

"Someone shoot me," Fandral said as he sank down in the chair.

"That is why he was never allowed candy as a child," Jarvik said.

Winter laughed merrily. "I can just imagine!" She looked at his father. "Did you punish him for it?"

"The upset stomach he suffered afterwards was punishment enough," Jarvik said.

Fandral sighed while rolling his eyes, but he admitted he was enjoying himself.

"Prince Thor and Volstagg did the same thing--only they tried to blame Loki and told Odin Loki stole the pies from Helga. But Odin knew they were lying--and they got in worse trouble for it because Loki was asleep in the library!"

"If I had been Odin, those two would have had sore bottoms," Falicia said.

"They did have sore bottoms and they had to apologize to Loki."

"As well they should have!" Winter said.

"We all blamed things on Loki and treated him horribly," Fandral said with a sigh.

"Well, you are friends now."

"Yes, we are," Fandral said while Mara brought in the dessert and Winter's eyes widened.

It was a large round cake with chocolate frosting. When the cake was cut, the middle was filled with a rich banana cream pudding.

Mara served the cake when she curtsied and Winter picked up the fork.

"Oh!" she cried after she had eaten the first bite. "It's so good I could lick the plate!" Then she blushed once she realized what she had said.

Falicia gave her a small smile as Jarvik sipped on the fruity dessert wine and Fandral placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I thought the same the first time I tried it," Falicia said.

"What is it called?"

"Chocolate banana cream cake," Fandral replied. "At least it's what I always called it."

"It really is good," Winter said then she went back to eating.

Falicia noticed the look on her husband's face as she frowned and he looked at her.

 _Is there something wrong, dear?_ Falicia sent.

 _No, everything is perfect,_ he sent as Jarvik looked at Winter then he raised his glass in salute.

"To new beginnings!" she said and raised her own glass.

"I'll drink to that!" Fandral said, and did.

_Later that night:_

 

Loki sat under the covers with Axelle on his lap and he was reading one of his favorite books.

It didn't take long to get the children to bed after a long day of riding and playing in the stream and Sigyn had given him a quick kiss before she retired to her room.

He was sure he would dream about that kiss tonight, but right then he was lounging on his bed, the kitten purring in his lap, feeling supremely content and slightly sleepy.

Loki turned the page when he thought he heard someone call his name and the voice seemed upset.

 _Brother, can you hear me_? Byleist sent.

 _Byleist?_ he called back, feeling his little brother's nervousness through the mental link he had established before leaving Jotunheim. _What troubles you, Little Brother?_

_It's my coronation.  I'm...  I'm afraid._

_What are you afraid of?_

_I am afraid they will reject me.  I am not like my father._

_Yes, and that is why you will be a better king than he is,_ Loki reassured him. _But I can understand why you would be nervous._

 

_What should I do?_

_Is your coronation soon?_

Loki could picture himself being in the same room as his little brother and he saw Byleist pacing back and forth.

 _Yes, it's in three days,_ Byleist sent. _I am supposed to be praying for guidance.  But every time I try, I feel like a fool. I don't think I can do this, Loki._

 _Yes, you can_ , Loki sent.

_But I am a builder not a ruler._

_And you shall build up Jotunheim,_ Loki sent. _And make it a glorious kingdom once more. I believe in you._

 _I wish I did,_ Byleist groaned _. Right now I feel sick to my stomach. What kind of king throws up before his coronation?_

_A king who wants what is good for his people and who is ready to face the future._

_Really?_

_Yes, really.  No one knows what the future holds.  Not you.  Not I.  Not any of us.  But, working around our fears and facing what is to come shows everyone that you are willing to face change head on even if your mind is telling you to run._

_Just like you did, Odinson,_ Loki thought as he smiled and patted Axelle's head.

 _Loki? Were you nervous when you were crowned prince of Asgard?_ Byleist asked.

_I was terrified._

_What about Thor?_

_Uh...  I sort of ruined that_ , he sent and he told his little brother what he did at Thor's coronation.

 _That was mean,_ Byleist sent.

_You're right.  It was._

_But you were also correct. He wasn't ready to rule. Even if he thought so._

_Yes.  That is why I am sure you'll be fine.  You are ready and you will be a great king._

_I . . . will try my best._

_Then you will succeed, Little Brother._ Loki encouraged. _Odin once told me that the best rulers are the ones who don't seek out power. You are that kind, Byleist. Trust me. Now, go and chew on some ginger to settle your stomach. You will do fine. I have faith in you._

_All right. Loki, whatever happened to the Cask of Ancient Winters?_

_It is still here in the Vault. Why?_

_Because . . . someday . . . I'd like it back. Not to cause harm, but to rebuild Jotunheim._

Loki was quiet for a few moments. _You need to talk with Odin. Once you establish a new treaty and show him that you are trustworthy . . . he might let you have it back._

_I hope so.  Good night, Brother._

_Good night._

Then, because Byleist still seemed upset, Loki concentrated and sent him a mental hug, visualizing his arms wrapping around his brother and hugging him tight.

An astonished Byleist could feel the warmth of that hug all the way over in the temple of Jotunheim and it made all his doubts vanish like the wind over the mountains. Byleist smiled and then sent a hug back in return. _Thank you, Loki. Sleep well._

Loki placed a marker in the book to save his place and  snuggled under the blankets. Axelle went to settle on the pillow, turning about a few times before she curled up and slept. Loki listened to her soft purring and soon drifted off to sleep.

In his dreams he saw Byleist wearing the Frost Crown of Jotunheim, Thor had the Golden Crown of Asgard, and Loki also wore a crown.  Three crowns for three kings.


	46. Rings and Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odin passes judgment upon the other boys and their parents, startling Loki with his defense of his youngest son, and then Loki and Viva go ring shopping, and then Viva discusses Loki's wedding outfit with him.

**46**

**Rings and Things**

Loki woke to the morning sun shining on his face. He squinted at the brilliant light and put a hand over his face to shield his sensitive eyes from the glare.

Axelle purred in his ear as he reached over and patted the kitten's head.

She rose and gave a questioning mew.

"Yes, I slept very well," Loki said while the door opened and Ravn walked in the room.

"Good morning," Ravin said. He went to get Loki's clothes ready as Loki sat up, yawned, and stretched his arms over his head.

"Good morning," Loki replied.

Axelle hopped off the bed and meowed for her breakfast. "Now don't be impatient, darling." Loki laughed.

The kitten's tail rose in the air as she strolled away and Loki smirked, shaking his head.

He waved a hand and her food and water bowls were filled with pure water and tiny bits of salmon. "Breakfast is served, my lady."

Axelle made a soft sound somewhere between a meow and a purr and crouched to eat, her furry tail stretched out behind her.

Ravn covered his smile with his hand as he brought over Loki's clothes and assisted the prince.

A knock on the door made Loki turn as Magnus walked in the room and he stopped in front of Loki.

"My Prince, I bring word from your father," Magnus said.

"Is he alright?" Loki asked.

"Aye, he is well. He wishes to inform you that the parents and the boys who are associated with the boy, Harald, have arrived."

"When will my father be passing judgement on them?"

"After he has his breakfast."

"Tell my father I will be there."

Nodding, the guard turned and left. Loki sighed.

"It would seem that we have found a tangled web when we brought Harald to trial." He remarked to his valet.

"Aye, such things often have hidden depths," Ravn replied. As a baron's younger son he was no stranger to the seedier side of the nobility.

"What makes things worse is their parents are either teaching them these things or are ignoring what they are doing."

Ravn nodded gravely. "You're right, My Prince. It's a sorry state of affairs when our own nobles are teaching their children how to hate and turning them into narrow minded prigs that will spread their poison through Asgard like a plague."

Loki straightened his coat and listened as Ravn continued.

The valet's lips tightened. "My father would have whaled the daylights out of me if I had ever spoken such trash in his hearing as a boy."

"I know my father would never allow Thor nor I to speak such things."

"I know that such prejudice exists, but to openly teach such to impressionable children is unconscionable. I pray the Allfather gives all of them what they deserve."

"Of that you can be sure," Loki murmured as he combed his unruly hair.

The door opened as a maid brought in the cart with Loki's breakfast. She curtsied and he smiled.

"Good morning, My Prince," Anyannah said.

"Good morning," Loki said. She set the table then she left the room and Loki went to eat his breakfast.

 _Good morning,_ Sigyn sent and Loki felt his heart jump in his chest.

 _Good morning. Are the children awake?_ Loki sent.

_Yes, and they want to see you._

_Tell them I need to help my father pass judgement on Harald's friends, but I will have lunch with them._

_Alright. Do you think Hela needs to be there?_

_No, she doesn't have to be there._

_Tell us what happens when you come for lunch._

_I will._

_I love you._

Loki felt a warm shiver move through him as he smiled and he brushed some hair from his eyes.

_I love you, too._

After Loki finished his breakfast, he walked rapidly towards the Great Hall. Odin was holding court in the throne room and Loki saw the guards posted on either side of the grand doors.

"Brother, wait," Thor said as Loki stopped and Thor approached him.

"He asked you to be here, too?" Loki asked.

"Aye," he said with a nod. The guards opened the door as the brothers walked in the room and they saw six teenaged boys and their parents standing in front of the throne.

Loki felt the hate and anger flowing off the parents as one or two of them sneered at him and he and Thor walked up the stairs to sit on smaller thrones next to Odin and the AllFather nodded to his sons.

"Good morning, My Sons," Odin greeted them warmly.

"Good morning, Father," Thor said.

"Good morning, Father," Loki answered and one of the parents snorted while rolling his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" Odin asked.

"Forgive me, My King, but I find that half-breed calling you 'Father' turns my stomach sour. You are no more his sire than a thoroughbred hound is a mongrel's," sneered Lord Afgang.

"He is also your prince and you will treat him with the respect he deserves." The king rebuked coldly, his good eye glittering angrily.

The lord stiffened at the rebuke and shot Loki a hateful glare, his blue eyes glittering malevolently.

Loki gave him an icy glance of disdain in return, dismissing him coldly.

Odin looked at the six boys standing before him and the boys gave him cold defiant stares.

"I don't see why we're here. Harald is the one who's in trouble," Larsti said. He was Lord Afgang's son and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Is that how you address your king, boy?" Thor snapped, incensed with the lack of respect these youngsters displayed. He wanted to punch the conceited look off the seventeen year old's face.

"He is just a weak fool."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki growled. "Your lack of respect is appalling, young man. Kneel before the King of the Nine and beg mercy for your idiotic tongue! The Allfather was fighting wars and saving Asgard before your mother met your father."

Larsti's eyes widened as he sneered at Loki and his father placed his hand on Larsti's shoulder.

"Ignore the cur," Afgang whispered.

"You ignore me at your peril, my lord." Loki replied. "You stand before the throne in judgement, not as equals and it would be to your benefit to remember who holds your fealty and thus your lives." His evergreen eyes flared and could have set the hall ablaze so brightly did they burn with wrath.

Afgang snorted as Odin thumped the end of Gungnir on the floor.

 _The man is an idiot._ Thor sent to Loki. _Doesn't he realize Father could wipe the floor with him?_

 _Too much inbreeding,_ Loki thought back.

Thor cleared his throat as he tried not to laugh and Odin glanced at them.

"Sire, may I ask what you intend to do with our sons?" Lord Malka asked respectfully. He was a young lord and he had been surprised when he learned his son, Josif, was spouting hate and fear. His wife, Amani, had died a year ago and he had let his sister, Grenzi, help take care of his children.

"What I intend to do depends on how your sons respond to my questions." Odin replied. His good eye narrowed and he swept the room with a stern glare.

Loki could see the boys and their fathers shivering beneath it and he thanked the Norns Odin was not looking at him that way.

Sitting about the throne, Huginn and Muninn watched the proceedings with wise eyes and ruffled their feathers. Odin looked at Larsti as the boy tilted his head to one side and Odin tried hard not to growl.

"You there—Larsti, is it? Is it true that you first told young Harald about the Frost Giants being parasites that needed to be exterminated from the Nine?"

"What if I did tell him? Frost Giants are nothing more than brainless monsters," Larsti said insolently, rolling his eyes.

"I am half-Jotun. Does that make me brainless?" Loki asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, he has doomed himself," Huginn cawed in warning.

"Doomed!" Muninn echoed.

"Who told you this?" Odin demanded.

"My father told me."

"He... He took it out of content!" Afgang stuttered.

"Then what exactly did you mean to say?" Odin asked.

"I meant they... Frost Giants are...," he said then he went silent.

"Now heads will roll!" Munin squawked.

"Off with their heads!" Huginn added.

"Their pretty empty heads!"

"Silly fools don't they know Loki is the smartest prince in Asgard?"

"Nothing there but air!"

They all paled except for the king who muttered, "Cease now!" The ravens hushed.

Loki concealed a grin at the ravens' remarks. Some might discount the familiars as mere silly birds, but the ravens were as intelligent as humans and just as sharp tongued and wise.

Odin looked at Malka, Josif and Grenzi when Josif brushed the hair out of his eyes and sighed.

"You, Josif, is it true you told Harald that those of mixed blood should be taxed more than pure blood or they will lose all their holdings?" Odin asked.

"Yes, I did," Josif admitted. "Why shouldn't they pay more? They are nothing, but vermin."

"Who told you this?"

"She did," he said as he pointed to Grenzi. Malka gasped as she gave him a cold look and she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Father said the same thing," she said.

"Yes, and that is something he and I argued about to no end," her brother responded, scowling.

"And that is why I had to educate your son in how the class system works."

"You turned him into a hateful snob!"

"It's better than him being someone those vermin walk over!"

"Amani was right! You are a spiteful, hateful...!"

"Enough!" Odin shouted and they became silent.

The other boys, Barvak, Tarkor, Yaldain and Hondal, watched Odin as he glared at them and Loki saw the anger the king struggled to keep leashed.

"You, Barvak, is it true you talked Harald into bullying the young son of a visiting noble just because he was half-blood?" Odin asked.

"What if I did? He was just a mutt and deserved to be treated as such," Barvak said and his father, Lord Konar, placed his hand on his son's shoulder.

Odin' s eyes narrowed in stark disapproval. "You should not judge another based upon what race or class they are born into. The Norns decide your fate based upon your actions not an accident of birth."

Loki exchanged glances with Thor. Both princes recalled receiving the same speech as children from their father.

"You, Yaldain and Tarkor, is it true you and Harald were responsible for the damage to the home of a new family of immigrants two months ago?" Odin demanded. The twin sons of Lord Svendi, glared at him, trying to resist Odin's penetrating gaze, then Yaldain sighed.

"We just wanted to give them a welcome to your new home gift," Yaldain smirked.

"You destroyed several family heirlooms which can never be replaced."

"It was junk," Tarkor said, rolling his eyes.

Thor raised an eyebrow. "If they had done that to you, would you be saying that? Such actions are disgraceful and unworthy of a noble son."

"They would never get past my guards," Svendi said with a snort. "If they had, they would have been killed."

"So, you would have been alright if they had killed your sons?" Loki asked.

"Of course not! I would have demanded jus...," he said then he went silent.

Odin sighed when he looked at Hondal and the boy glared at him.

"You, Hondal, is it true you and Harald were the ones who caused one of the professors at the academy to quit due to constant bullying?" Odin demanded.

"She was a half blood and she was stupid," Hondal said.

"She also wore clothing which did not abide by the academy dress code," his mother, Lady Vandri, said.

"She was wearing Vanaheim teaching robes and I told it her was alright for her to wear them," Odin said.

Loki frowned sharply at them. "The academy professors are most certainly not stupid. You need to achieve the highest marks to even be considered for a post."

Once the dean of the academy had asked Loki if he would like to teach for a semester as a magic professor. He had agreed, but had to find a replacement halfway through the term due to more pressing duties as the prince of Asgard, much to his regret.

"So what?! She wasn't teaching us anything important," Hondal defended.

"She was teaching History of the Nine Realms," Odin said.

"Who cares about the other realms?! My uncle told me only Asgard matters."

"All the realms are important. One cannot exist without the aide of the other," Thor said.

"Asgard has always been the best realm. " boasted another.

"Have any of you ever been to the other realms?" Loki queried. "Have you seen the ice flows ofJotunheim? Or the grand forests of Vanaheim? Or the impressive cities of Midgard?"

The boys shook their heads as Loki blinked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then how can you compare them to Asgard?"

The boys looked at each other, unable to reply, when Odin cleared his throat and he looked as though he was ready to pass judgement.

Loki could see some of the parents were nervous. They were sweating and shifting their feet. He fought to keep an evil grin from his face.

The ravens ruffled their feathers as the AllFather sighed then he slowly stood.

Thor straightened and crossed his arms over his chest. Loki's mouth twitched. Thor reminded him of the father of a misbehaving child.

 _I saw that, Brother. We both have seen Father stand like this many times,_ Thor sent.

 _Yes, mostly when we had done something wrong. It used to scare the life out of me_ , Loki sent then he glanced at Odin _. I hope these miscreants are shaking in their boots. They ought to be._

_I am sure they are. As are their parents. They know Father isn't just going to punish the boys._

Loki was happy to hear that because he was still angry over Hela's treatment. Hopefully, whatever Odin decided made certain anyone displaying such cruelty was deterred in the future.

The room became silent as a tomb when Odin stood straighter and they waited for him to speak.

"It both saddens and angers me to discover that such cruelty and narrow mindedness exist in my nobles to such a degree," the Allfather began. "One would have thought with the example I myself provided in adopting Prince Loki, that such thinking would have been questioned and recognized for the wrong it was. Instead it appears that you cling to the prejudices of the past and in so doing have harmed not only an innocent child but yourselves also. For contempt breeds intolerance and hatred which leads in turn to war and death." His finger stabbed at them accusingly. "You have broken my peace out of pettiness and spite! Not once, not twice, but many times! Did you think never to be found out? I see all!"

Despite himself, Loki flinched. Odin's voice rang through the hall like doom itself, and though he knew his father's wrath was not directed at him, he instinctively shivered, a gut reaction he concealed almost as soon as he revealed it. But Thor, who was also affected, saw.

The big warrior moved closer to Loki and brought a hand up to place it unobtrusively upon Loki's shoulder.

 _Easy, Brother,_ Thor sent. _Father's wrath is not for you._

 _For once,_ Loki thought wryly.

He relaxed slightly under his elder brother's touch and continued observing the sentencing.

"If I were my father," Odin continued. "Such things would be forgiven and forgotten. But I am not my father, and this will not be forgiven nor will it be forgotten."

The parents' faces went pale and the boys glanced at each other.

"Sire—" Lord Svendi began.

"Silence!" The king boomed and the noble froze with dread etched all over his face.

"These boys are found guilty of their crimes."

"No! Please! Have mercy!" one of the mothers said and one of the other mothers fainted into her husband's arms.

"Mercy!? Where was mercy for those they have tormented?!"

"This is all because of that—creature you took from the Frost Lady's temple—" sneered a father, leveling an accusing finger at Loki.

"No, you have no one but yourselves to blame for your sons misguided ways." Odin countered. "Prince Loki is no creature, he is **MY** son and my nephew by blood! Either show him respect or get you gone from this realm!"

Loki fought to keep from gaping like a witless idiot, so startled was he to hear the Allfather defend him thus.

Odin glanced over at his sons as he gave a nod to Loki and Loki nodded back.

Beside him Thor was grinning like the village idiot. _That'll shut them up!_ He sent. _No one insults a prince of Asgard!_

Loki felt warmth and light flow through him at his father and brother's regard and he felt his self-esteem restored.

"Like with Harald, the boys will be placed in the army, but not in the same units. Their commanding officers will be informed of their crimes, so do not expect them to be treated fairly," Odin continued.

"For... For how long?" Barvak asked with tears in his eyes.

"For however long it takes for you to finally understand that we are one people. It doesn't matter which realm you come from, if you are pure blood or not, if you are male or female or if you are highborn or lowborn."

He then glared sternly at the parents.

"I am also finding you... All of you... guilty of their crimes," Odin began then paused.

 _Oh, this is not going to end well,_ Loki sent and Thor nodded.

"From this moment on, your wives will have to work in the charity houses, elder care homes and the medical centers as aides, caregivers and companions and laundresses. Not just here, but in the other realms as well."

"That's slavery!" Afgang shouted.

"Close your beak!" Huginn said.

"Close your beak!" Munin repeated.

"As for you, My "Lords", you will now have to work alongside the royal contractors, sewage management, and merchants."

"What if we refuse?" Malka asked.

"Are you refusing?" Thor asked.

The parents looked at each other as they sighed, lowered their heads and shook their heads.

 _They would not dare,_ Loki thought. Or else their estates and titles would be forfeited to the crown and they would be exiled from their homeland.

"You shall continue in these roles until I deem you have learned the same lesson as your sons. And rest assured, I _will_ know if you have done so." He fixed the nobles with a withering glare that made all of them suddenly kneel before him, their eyes upon the floor tiles.

Odin slowly sat down and Loki noticed how tired his father looked.

 _Father, are you alright?_ he sent.

_Yes, I'm fine._

The Einherjar entered the room as they surrounded the nobles and their sons and the Einherjar escorted them out of the room.

 _Loki, is it over?_ Sigyn sent.

 _Yes, it's over,_ he sent then he told her what happened.

_I can't believe there are still people who are so closed minded._

_It is hard for most people to accept things that are different._

The Master of Mischief shot a glance at his brother. _Thor, I'm worried about Father. He needs to rest. Or he'll go into the Sleep again. What do you say we take over hearing the rest of the petitions for the morning?_

The Thunderer nodded thoughtfully. _That seems wise. Will he agree?_

Loki shrugged. _Let's find out._

He turned to the aging king. "Father, I have a proposition for you."

"Go ahead, Loki," the elder god encouraged.

"After seeing you deal with these miscreants, Thor and I think we need to practice judging petitions. So how about you take the rest of the morning off and let us try our hand at it?"

Odin knew he and Thor were just concerned, but the idea of having the day off seemed like a good idea. There was a book he had been wanting to read for a long time, but he never found the time.

"Do you two really think you can handle them?" Odin queried with a hint of a smile.

"Yes," Loki said and Thor nodded.

"Alright. I will leave my ravens in case you need some help," Odin said as he rose from the throne and he slowly headed down the stairs. They watched him leave then Loki looked at the throne.

"Go on. Sit," Loki said, pointing to the throne and Thor frowned.

"No, you sit," Thor said.

"Thor, you have to get used to sitting on the throne. Now. Sit!"

Sighing, Thor lowered his bulk into the golden throne. "It feels odd." He remarked softly.

"Of course it does." Loki murmured. "Nevertheless, it's your place for now."

Loki recalled his own brief time upon the throne and how uncertain and apprehensive he had been. He was happy to not have to sit there again.

Instead he moved his throne so it was slightly below Thor.

One of the many lessons they had learned from Odin was that a commander always sat while a subordinate stood before them.

The doors opened as the Einherjar entered with two people walking behind them and all were surprised to see Thor on the throne and Loki sitting just below him.

"Where is Odin?" the man asked.

"The AllFather is resting," Thor said.

"So we will be hearing your petitions," Loki said.

"Two little princes playing king," one of them whispered to the other.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"No offense, My Prince," he said with a bow and Loki nodded.

Loki knew the man was just teasing and he did admit he was enjoying himself.

After listening to the day's petitions, and taking a short break to eat lunch, Thor and Loki left the throne room and Loki decided to go speak with Viva. He did need her help with finding the right ring for Sigyn and he quickened his steps.

He found his twin in her office, painting while Kiva napped on her feet. He watched quietly for a moment, unwilling to disturb the tranquility.

Viva had sensed her twin's approach as she placed the brush down and she gave him a sweet smile.

"Hello," she said.

"Hello," Loki said as he approached her and Kiva woke. She ran to him. He knelt and scratched the cat's ear and she purred.

"Did you need something?" Viva queried.

"Yes. I need your help with something."

"What do you need?"

"I need your help with picking out the right ring for Sigyn."

"I would be delighted, Twin," she chuckled. Her bi-colored eyes gleamed in merriment.

"I know she wouldn't like something flashy, but I want to give her something to show how much I love and value her."

"Is there a certain stone she likes? Or metal for the band?" The Mind Healer queried sensibly.

Loki thought back to what he had seen Sigyn wearing on the day of their picnic.

"Bright green Asgardian peridots. And amber." She was wearing a bracelet of gold with those stones."

"Then you need to order a gold ring with those stones."

"Maybe heart shaped stones?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"With little love knots etched in the band."

"And something personal engraved inside."

Loki smiled. "I just thought of the perfect thing."

"What are you going to say?"

Her twin gave her a wry grin. "Do you promise not to tell?"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Viva snorted.

"Promise! On pain of death!"

"Loki!"

He laughed. "Only kidding! I trust you."

"Tell, Brother!" she ordered.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. " _You are the fire on the hearth that warms my soul forevermore. Your Loki."_

He arched an eyebrow. "What do you think, Sister?"

"I think I'd marry you if you gave me a ring like that!" Viva giggled.

Loki chuckled. "I guess I meet with your approval."

"Let's go shopping!" His sister said eagerly.

Soon the twins found themselves deep in the jewelry district of the Golden City.

They browsed through various shops, searching for the perfect setting and stones for the wedding ring. Loki soon discovered Viva was even shrewder than he was when it came to bargaining, and she knew quality when she saw it.

They reached a small family owned jeweler called **Avenahar and Sons,** finding it tucked away on the corner of the Street of Goldsmiths. It was not as large or ostentatious as some of the other jewelers they had perused, but Loki immediately liked it because it was both quaint and elegant.

When they entered the shop, a small bell tinkled to announce them. A middle-aged lady with blonde hair wound in a old fashioned coroner wearing a pretty velvet gown and soft shoes approached. "Greetings! I'm Avenahar, proprietress of this shop. How may I help—Great Odin's Beard!" She gasped upon recognizing her customers.

She swept into a low curtsy. "Your Highnesses. It is an honor to serve you. What may I assist you with today?"

Loki took her hand and bowed over it, displaying his courtly graces. "Mistress Avenahar, greetings. My twin and I are here to pick out a wedding ring for my betrothed, Lady Sigyn."

Avenahar smiled. "What do you have in mind, My Prince?"

She listened while Loki detailed what he wished the ring to look like. "I believe I have just the band you described. My son Faradar cast it just this week." She retreated into the back of the shop, returning an instant later with a gold band that was remarkably similar to what Loki wished. Except it was even better. It had vines and love knots along the band.

"Loki, that's perfect!" Viva exclaimed. "Especially because Sigyn is a green mage."

The prince nodded and examined the band. "This workmanship is exquisite."

"Why bless you, Prince Loki! I will be sure and tell Faradar that."

"Would you happen to have a large bright green peridot? And some polished amber to go on either side?" Viva asked.

Avenahar nodded. "Let me show you."

Once more she vanished into the back room, appearing again before them with a large thin black velvet case. Like a magician flourishing her tricks, she opened it.

Nestled inside were all kinds of precious cut gems. Emeralds, peridots, amber, and one large glistening green fiery stone that caught Loki's eye immediately.

"What is that?" He asked, pointing to it.

"That is a wonderful green fire opal." Avenahar declared proudly. "See the hidden fire in its depths?" She lifted the stone and showed him how it caught the light and shimmered with a rainbow of colors deep inside the green gem.

 _Like a fire on the hearth,_ Loki thought. _She who holds my heart forever in her keeping._

"That opal is even more special than the peridots," Viva declared. "Loki, you ought to make it the center stone."

"I agree, My Prince. The fire opal is fit for royalty." The jeweler said.

Loki admitted it was so. Then he picked out two amber stones, which were the shade of honey fresh from the comb.

"Lastly, Mistress, I would like the ring inscribed," he told her what he wished to say.

"Oh! That is beautiful, my lord!" Avenahar grinned. "Lady Sigyn is a lucky woman!"

"No more than I," Loki replied. "How soon will it be ready?"

"A week. My other son Gus will do the inscribing and set the stones." She wrote everything down on a form, including Sigyn's ring size.

"How much do we owe you?" Viva asked, prepared to bargain.

But to her surprise, the jeweler named a fair price and Viva only dickered a bit before they came to an accord.

Pleased with his success, Loki paid half the price of the ring then, with the balance to be paid once it was completed.

He also noticed Viva eyeing a beautiful sea turquoise and frosted amethyst ring and whispered to Avenahar to take that too for his twin as a surprise.

With a conspirator 's wink, Avenahar put the turquoise and amethyst ring in a box and wrapped it while Viva wasn't looking. Loki took it and slipped it into a pocket with his twin none the wiser.

"Will that be all, My Prince?"

"Yes, and thank you again," Loki flashed her a bright smile.

Avenahar felt a thrill run through her and thought if she were titled and a hundred years younger, she would steal the luscious prince right from the palace.

"Anytime, My Prince. And Princess. Please come again."

"We shall!" Viva laughed. "Good day!"

Flush with his success shopping, Loki said, "Shall we find somewhere to eat? I'm starved!"

"Aye, so am I," His twin agreed. She could feel Loki's happiness radiating from him in waves of gentle veridian light.

Loki led her to a favorite restaurant of his, The Two Ravens.

The cuisine was hearty, delicious, and fairly-priced.

They relaxed over their dinner and glasses of frost wine.

Loki could not recall when he had enjoyed an evening more with his twin. He pondered when to give her the surprise he'd bought.

When they returned to the palace, Viva scanned Loki with her eyes and Loki frowned.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Loki asked.

"Well, it is a Jotun tradition for the mother to design and sew her son's wedding attire," she said with slight sadness in her eyes and he waited for her to continue. "But, seeing how she isn't here, I wish to do it."

"You want to design and sew my wedding attire?"

"Yes."

"Do I get a say in what it looks like?"

"Of course," she said with a nod. "I would also like to design and sew the outfits Balder and Leif will be wearing."

"I think Mother will be making those."

"Then shall we get started?"

They walked into her office when he saw a small platform for him to stand on and Viva went to get some paper, a quill, ink and a measuring tape. He stood on the small platform as she walked to him then she placed the paper and ink on the small table next to the platform and she put the measuring tape around her neck.

"Stand straighter," she instructed and he stood his full height. She walked around the platform as she envisioned what his wedding attire would look like and she nodded. "Take off your boots."

Loki took his boots off while she slid two pieces of paper under his feet and she used the quill to outline his feet.

She took measurements of the length and width of his feet and she made notes on a piece of paper.

Wiggling his toes, Loki smiled down at her and she sighed, smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Did Mother Freya teach you how to sew?"

"Yes and to crochet also and spin and weave. All Vanir women know those arts. Even royals."

Loki recalled Frigga spinning and weaving as a boy.

Viva measured his legs and inseam as she wrote down the measurements then she measured his arms, shoulders, chest, and waist. She also measured Loki's neck for the collar.

"Sit," she ordered and he sat on the small platform. She took measurements for the circlet he would be wearing and she wrote the measurements on the paper. "I was wondering if you are going to wear your hair pulled back or hanging down."

"I am going to wear it pulled back," he answered and she brushed his hair back then she took new measurements.

"Finished," she said and he stood. They walked to the table as they sat and she took a new piece of paper. "Now, let's talk about what you would like the wedding attire to look like."

Viva started drawing as he noticed the drawing was an outline of his body and she tapped the feathery part of the quill on the paper.

"Shall we start with the boots?" She asked.

"Yes," Loki said with a nod.

He normally wore black dragonscale boots, but he thought he might change the color this time to emerald or white with gold phoenixes on the sides. The Frost Phoenix was the symbol of the Jotun Royal Clan.

He told her what he had in mind as she nodded and she wrote on the piece of paper. She also sketched a phoenix as he looked at drawing and he nodded.

"It would also honor Tyr's men," Loki said.

"And yourself. For, like them, you are reborn anew from the ashes of your old life," His twin said perceptively.

He gave her a nod when he thought what the pants should look like and he wondered if they should be a darker green or black.

"Green, I think." He said decisively. "I know in Asgard, green is the color of mischief, but the Vanir believe green is the color of new life and beginnings."

"Green it is then," Viva said and noted it.

Next came the tunic. "What material would you like? Satin or silk?"

"Silk."

She nodded and added more notes then drew the tunic and pants. She added a small belt and the top of the tunic would be open enough to show off his collarbones. "How's that?"

"Good. I like it."

"Now for the waistcoat. Do you wish one or just a vest?"

"A green vest is fine. To match the pants."

She drew the vest and he noticed the gold phoenix wings on either side of the front of the vest.

"That looks good," he approved.

"Do you want a white jacket? Flared with tails?" She recalled his favorite green and black one.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

She sketched rapidly, adding green cuffs and gold buttons to the front. Then she shirred the waist and drew a phoenix flying on the back over a mountain where a black wolf howled. "Here I thought it appropriate to have the symbols of both royal heritages, the Wolf and The Phoenix—Vanir and Jotun."

"It's perfect!" Loki said with a pleased look.

"Do you wish to wear any jewelry?" she asked.

"I will be wearing my circlet."

"What else would you like to wear?"

He showed her a fine emerald ring in a gold and jet band. "This is my coming of age ring. I always wear it on my right hand."

Thanos had tried to steal it when Loki was his prisoner, but the ring refused to come off, vanishing when they tried to remove it.

Viva caught a quick glimpse of Thanos as she placed her hand over his hand and he sighed sending the dark memory back to sleep.

"Now, would you like to wear a cape?" his sister wished to know.

Loki considered. He did like how his golden cape flowed behind him as he walked.

"I would like to wear my gold cape," Loki said and she nodded, writing on the paper. She drew the cape flowing behind him and over his shoulders and Loki smiled. "Perfect."

"You will take Sigyn's breath away once I am done," she promised.

"She has already taken mine."

VIva loved how happy he looked and she shared a smile with him. "You deserve to be happy, Loki. You always have."

"I know that now. But it still overwhelms me. Today, Father defended me to the parents of Harald's friends. I never heard him talk like that before. Or, if I had, I didn't believe it."

"Father knows, as do I, your true worth. A price beyond measuring, for how do you measure the love you bear your child? It is without beginning or end, forever."

Loki heard the truth in her words as he looked at the drawing then he closed his eyes. He cleared his mind then he pictured himself in his bed chambers and he saw his reflection in the mirror.

It wasn't a monster he saw, but a true prince of Asgard.

The circlet shimmered in the sunlight and he swore the phoenixes were shimmering as well.

"You are reborn," he said to himself.

Loki opened his eyes as he stood up and Viva did likewise. Wrapping his arms around his twin, Loki held her close and she felt the love he had for her like a tangible thing between them, always there, a golden thread binding them together.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"You are so welcome."

"Once I was broken, but you put all my shattered pieces together again, and made me whole. For that, Sister mine, I can never repay you."

"There are no debts between family, Brother. Ever."

Nodding, he moved back while looking at the drawing then at his sister and he blinked his eyes a few times.

"The only regret I have is Mother will never see me wearing this," Loki said in a soft voice.

"She will be here in spirit." Viva assured him. "Those we love never truly leave us. They are always watching over us."

"You're right."

"Now, I need to get started. Why don't you go spend time with your betrothed and your sons?"

"I shall. But first. . . I wish to give you this." He fished in his pocket for the wrapped ring box.

"What is it?" She queried, curious as any cat.

"Open it!" He grinned.

Viva took the ring box as she slowly unwrapped it then lifted the lid.

Inside was the delicate white gold ring she had admired with the sea turquoises and frost amethysts. "Oh! Loki, you shouldn't have!"

"Why shouldn't I buy something special for my sister?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "You deserve this and more."

"I'm. . . not used to handsome men giving me gifts!" She laughed. She slipped the ring on her right hand where it glimmered like a fallen star. It fit perfectly. "Thank you, Twin. I will think of you whenever I look at it."

"You are so welcome, Twin," he said sincerely, then he gave her a short bow and turned to leave. "Good night!"

Viva watched him go, while Kiva wove about her ankles, purring. _May you always know love and always know laughter, my brother. And someday, if the Norns are kind, may I know the same,_ she thought, stroking her cat.

**A/N: This update was slow in coming due to my father's recent passing. I may be updating less than usual due to several adjustments I am making, however, I will be finishing this story and Beauty and the Trickster. Your understanding is greatly appreciated.**


	47. Disturbing Dreams and Magical Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viva has vivid disturbing nightmares and Loki spends some quality time with Sigyn and his children, and both twins are visited by magical beings.

 

The world was a blur. She felt herself going faster and faster and strange music filled her ears. She watched vehicles she had never seen before moving quickly by her and she saw her hands on a wheel. She could feel the soft leather on the wheel and she glanced into the mirror. Her eyes were now blue and there was an intense look in them. An intelligence. And power. She looked back at the road when bright lights filled her eyes and there was a sensation like she was flying. She also felt fear then pain. Whatever she was in bounced around her and the pain grew. When the bouncing stopped, she slowly raised her hands and she saw the blood pouring out of the wounds. Her fingers were bent in odd angles and the pain was like nothing she had ever felt before.

"No!" Viva shouted, sitting up under the covers and she felt a jumble of terror and agony surging through her.

She had never felt anything so vivid in a dreamstate save for the times she had dreamwalked with Loki, but this dream was not one she could control and it frightened her terribly. For one awful moment she could feel her consciousness and that of the dream person merge. _Who am I?_ she thought frantically, disorientated. _Where am I? What has happened to me?_

Her psychic cry of distress echoed down the link she shared with her twin.

"Viva!" Loki shouted as he dashed into the room and he had one of his daggers in his right hand and a bright green energy bolt was wrapped around his left fist. He had sensed his twin's distress through their bond and come prepared for battle. His personal guards stood behind him, weapons at the ready.

The sorcerer prince's eyes darted around the room for intruders, but saw no one and nothing out of the ordinary save for the fact that his twin was hugging her knees to her chest and whimpering in terror.

Loki saw she was shaking as he slowly walked to the bed and the guards began to search the room for intruders. He sat on the bed as she snuggled against him and Loki wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright. You're safe," he murmured soothingly, wondering what had caused his unflappable twin to become a nervous wreck.

Viva blinked. "My hands . . ." She whimpered. She stared at one slender palm in confusion. "They're not broken. . . Or injured."

"What makes you think they were broken?"

Viva told him about her dream while Loki rocked her and Magnus and Eirik approached.

"All clear," Magnus said and Loki nodded. The guards left the room as Loki held his sister, feeling her heart still beating like a fluttering bird desperate to escape from a cage.

"I think you were having a nightmare, darling," her twin murmured. "It sounds like a bad one."

The Mind Healer sighed and slowly brought her fear under control. "It was very vivid. I've never had one so terrifying."

"Would you like to share it with me?" Loki asked, concern in his eyes.

"I don't know what I was in, but the one thing I noticed was the eyes. They were an intense blue. There was a power and an intelligence in them."

"Do you know where you were?"

"No, but the road wasn't a dirt road or cobblestone. It was black with flashes of white on it."

Loki remembered how the streets of New York looked when he was battling the Avengers and he blinked his eyes.

"Did it look like this?" he asked as he made an illusion of one of the streets he remembered battling on the gliders when he fought the Avengers and he blinked his eyes.

"Yes, that's what the vehicle I was in was on," Viva affirmed. Then she frowned. "But it wasn't like one of our skimmers or any kind of Asgardian machine I recognized."

"Then you were on Midgard. That is what their roads look like."

"I've never seen a road like that. When I was there with you we traveled in a jet to the Helicarrier," she recalled.

"They are usually in the cities. What else did you notice?"

"I noticed it was dark and there were bright lights coming at me."

"Ah, those would have come from one of their vehicles."

"Do you think I was in one of those vehicles?"

"Yes."

"Even though I was going fast, I could just see mountains to my right."

"That means you were out of the city."

"Oh, I remember something. When I felt like I was flying, I heard the sound of grinding metal."

"Sounds like you might have hit something or gone through it."

"I also remember hearing a voice just before I woke up."

"Did it sound male or female?"

"Male."

"What did they say?"

"It was a name."

"What was the name?"

"Christine."

Viva began to shudder again as her keen mind replayed the dream again to its horrible conclusion.

Loki rocked her as he thought about what she had told him and he sent calming thoughts into her mind.

 _Loki, your father and I were woken up but the guards and they told us Viva was screaming. Is she alright?_ Frigga sent.

 _Yes, Mother. I just had a nightmare_ , Viva sent and Loki could feel her embarrassment.

_Would you like some warm milk?_

_That would be nice._

Frigga sent one of her handmaids, Anya, to fetch a glass of goat's milk with honey.

 _Brother, I was woken by a guard and he said Viva is in trouble. Do you need my aide?_ Thor sent and Viva placed her face against Loki's chest, her cheeks tinged pink with embarrassment, and laughed softly at how her whole family had been woken up by a silly nightmare.

 _No, she just had a nightmare,_ Loki sent.

_Ah, well, goodnight._

_Goodnight._

_Goodnight, Brother. Thank you for your concern,_ Viva sent.

She looked at Loki as he smiled then he shrugged and she looked at the door, feeling as if someone ought to be walking through it, but then she shook her head _. Don't be ridiculous! Your nightmare was not real. Or was it?_ She saw the blue eyes in her mind as they changed from intense to great sadness and she wondered who they belonged to.

"What are you thinking?" Loki queried upon seeing the puzzled look on her face.

"That dream. . ." She began. "It was almost as if I projected myself into someone else's mind . . ."

"Have you ever done that before?"

"No. Not that way without conscious thought."

"Did you sense anything dangerous about whoever it was?"

"No, but I did sense something. It felt like whoever it was felt like they were the most important person in the world."

"Sounds like they're very egotistical. I should know. I felt that way many times."

"There was also regret. I think that might have to do with this Christine."

"She might have been this person's lover, but things did not work out."

"I also felt distracted. Like whoever it was had a lot on their mind."

"Which might explain the accident."

"How so?"

"It's like when I shift into hawk form. I have to concentrate on wind speed as well as other things while I am flying. If I let my concentration slip, I will crash."

"And their being distracted caused the accident."

"Yes."

Anya knocked on the door before she entered the room and she had a mug of warm goat's milk and honey on a small silver tray.

"Thank you," Viva said while Anya placed the mug on the table, made a small curtsy then left. Loki noticed Viva's hands were shaking as he helped her drink the milk and she sighed. She kept looking at her shaking hand when she frowned and she felt phantom pain throbbing through her fingers. But suddenly as soon as it had come, the sensation faded.

"Now what's wrong?" Loki asked.

"I fear whoever I saw will never regain full use of their hands or fingers," she said in a soft voice.

After she finished the milk, Loki helped her get back under the covers and she giggled as he tucked the covers around her.

"I am not a child," she teased and he smiled.

"Didn't you tell me that everyone needs someone to offer concern and compassion when they are hurting? Now heed your own advice, Mind Healer Viva."

Her fingers closed over his and she smiled up at her twin. "I shall, Loki, because you speak the truth. Thank you for being here when I needed it."

"I will always try my best to be there for you the way you are for me." He promised.

"I know you will," She whispered. "Now you'd best go to sleep, Twin. You need your rest so you can take Sigyn somewhere nice tomorrow."

"Very well," he replied. "But if you need me you know where I am.'

As he slipped from the room, Kiva strolled in and jumped onto the bed, purring at Viva, who hugged her. "Don't worry, Loki. I'll be fine."

_Midgard - Greenwich Village, New York:_

Doctor Christine Palmer stood near the bed as she looked down at Doctor Stephen Strange and the soft sound of the heart monitor assured her he was alive. She had been in the ER when the call came in on a car accident and she almost fainted when the paramedics brought Stephen in. Her professional side kicked in as she helped examine him and she was shocked when she saw the x-rays of his hands.

"Stephen," she said as she brushed some dark hair from his forehead then she turned and left the room to do her rounds. She would stop by later to check up on the man who had the reputation of being one of the finest surgeons in New York. She prayed that her instincts were wrong and there was a way to reconstruct the nerves in his hands.

Meanwhile, on Asgard, Viva shut her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep again, though a part of her wondered why she had felt a mortal's pain so keenly. She knew it must mean something, but she was too weary to ponder it then. But the Norns knew why and they would reveal it in time, the way they did everything. She fell asleep to Kiva purring and this time the nightmares stayed away.

_Greenwich Village, New York:_

Even through the pain medication, Doctor Stephen Strange could hear people talking. He listened as they talked about his condition, but the fog of sleep pulled at him before he could learn just how serious his condition was.

He drifted off to sleep as his mind and body relaxed, hovering in the inbetween state between asleep and awake.

He barely remembered seeing a face just before he passed out after the accident and whoever they were had the most unusual eyes he had ever seen.

 _Was she an angel?_ Stephen thought.

There had been an almost unearthly aura about her, and while his brain seemed swathed in mist and fuzzy, that he recalled with brilliant clarity.

Somehow he knew, without conscious thought, that she was important and he needed to find her, for she would bring him something he desperately needed.

As his dream started, he was standing on what looked like a balcony and he could feel the wind moving through his hair. He looked out at the garden spreading out before him and he could smell the scents of the roses and other flowers below.

"Where am I?" he whispered when he heard footsteps behind him and he looked down at his hands. His hands were shaking for some reason and he lifted his right hand. He saw long scars covering his hand and fingers and he started breathing hard. "No."

"Easy," a female voice said as he turned and he felt graceful fingers moving over the scars on his right hand. He felt his fears and anxiety vanishing and he looked into the unusual eyes he had seen before.

"Who are you?" he asked. Before she could speak, darkness swathed him and all he saw was blackness. When he opened his eye, the other eye was swollen shut, he saw his arms were held up in slings and he could see the pins and plates covering his hands.

"Stephen, can you hear me?" Christine asked and he glanced over at her.

"You... You ruined me," he whispered and a tear rolled down his cheek.

_Asgard- the next morning:_

Viva woke with Kiva sleeping peacefully next to her and she rolled onto her back. Her dream man's face floated in her mind as she looked into his bright blue eyes and the sorrow there was overwhelming. She wished she knew who he was as she sighed and she placed her hands on her stomach.

 _Good morning_ , Loki sent.

 _Good morning,_ Viva replied.

_Did you get any sleep?_

_Yes, I did, but I still can't stop seeing whoever it was in my dream._

_Are you still connected to them?_

_I think so._

_Would you like me to help you figure out who it is?_

_No. I can handle it. Go have fun with your children and your betrothed._

_I have a few things planned for the day._

_Then I will see you at breakfast._

She felt Loki's mind move away from hers as she got out of bed and she went to get ready for the day.

At breakfast, Loki was aware that his twin seemed slightly distracted, her mind obviously focused upon the odd dream she had, but then shrugged and figured Viva would be able to deal with things in her own way and time.

He had every confidence that she could handle herself, especially where dreams were concerned, and if not she had him and the rest of her family at her back.

"Papa, what are we going to do today?" Balder asked after he took a drink of goat's milk.

Loki thought for a moment.

There were many beautiful places in Asgard, especially ones that were semi-wild, like Vjalkstaad Grove, a large tract of forest with twin hot springs and a magnificent double cataract that fell into the Rainbow River.

Vjalkstaad was mysterious and magical, having its origins deep in the legendary past of Asgard, where it had once been a testing ground for the kings of Asgard and a refuge for endangered magical creatures like the caticorn—a cat like creature with the horn and regenerative powers of a unicorn.

"We could go to Vjalkstaad Grove. It is a large tract of forest with twin hot springs and magical creatures," Loki said and the children's eyes widened.

"What kind of creatures, Papa?" Hela asked.

"Well... There is the caticorn. It looks like a cat, but has a horn sticking out of its forehead."

"A kitty like Axelle?" Balder asked and the kitten hopped onto the table and sat in front of Loki.

"Yes," Loki said as he stroked the top of the kitten's head.

"Kitty!" Leif said, clapping his hands.

"I think we're going to Vjalkstaad Grove," Sigyn said with a smile.

"Can we go now?!" Balder asked.

"No, we have to finish breakfast," Loki reminded him.

"Aw...,," he said with a pout and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No pout," Leif said as he wagged his spoon at his brother and Loki and Sigyn softly laughed.

"Papa, have you ever seen a caticorn?" Hela queried.

"Yes, I have. But they're shy and often hide from people." Loki explained. "I was a bit older than you when I not only saw one, but petted one." Loki smiled at the memory. "But your Uncle Thor didn't believe me."

"So what did you do?"

Loki recalled the way Thor and his friends had mocked him, calling him a liar. But Loki brought the elusive animal its favorite treat—ripe red figs—and made Thor and the young Warriors hide and watch as he coaxed the animal out and it ate from Loki's hand.

"Can we do that, too?!"

"Maybe, but only if you are very quiet."

"I will make sure we have some red figs with us just in case," Sigyn said and Loki smiled.

After breakfast was finished, Loki, Sigyn and the children headed for the stables.

_Vjalkstaad Grove:_

The sunlight sparkled off the leaves of the lush trees spreading out around them while the horses moved down the well-worn trail and Leif smiled up at his papa. Loki held onto him with one arm as he held the reins in his other hand and Sigyn's horse trotted next to his. Balder and Hela rode on their ponies and Balder pointed out whatever animal or bird which moved by.

"This place is amazing," Sigyn said as she looked around and Loki smiled at the awe on her face.

They came to the Rainbow River as they got off their mounts and Loki pointed toward the large waterfall. The water caused a double cataract as it thundered down from the mountain and the sunlight striking it caused rainbows to form from the spray of the water, a sight that was both magnificent and beautiful.

They watched the rainbow falls in awed silence for several minutes, paying silent homage to the miracle that nature had wrought. Sigyn closed her eyes briefly, her magic sense stirring as it always did when she encountered a new wild place. She let her magic gently touch the land, and was rewarded with a gentle pulse in return, like the caress of a lazy cat, as the land accepted her.

"Papa! Look!" Hela cried while a family of white deer appeared and the stag had large crystalline antlers on its head. Two little fawns scampered over the grass while the doe grazed and the stag walked to the edge of the water. Loki made a low bow as the stag nodded then the deer went back into the treeline.

"That was...amazing," Sigyn whispered. Her betrothed's uncanny rapport with creatures both magical and mundane never failed to amaze her, but then she supposed that was due to him being a shapeshifter.

Once they reached a clearing, Loki set up the picnic lunch which was packed in his saddlebag and the children played with a small ball he had brought with them.

"This place is so beautiful," Sigyn murmured while she sat on the blanket and Loki sat next to her.

"It is one of my favorite places in all the Nine," Loki said, taking one of the chocolate covered strawberries from a plate and biting into it. Sigyn took a cloth napkin and wiped the juice off his lips, the intimate gesture making him tremble slightly with desire.

Sigyn grinned and picked up a sandwich of honey chicken and sharp cheese with tangy mustard and bit into it. She chewed appreciatively and swallowed. "Delicious!"

He used the same napkin to wipe her lips as she blushed and Loki smiled.

"Food!" Leif said after he crawled over to the blanket and Loki lifted him up onto his lap. "Food, p'ease."

Sigyn handed him a half of an apple jelly sandwich and Leif smiled.

"T'ank you."

"You are welcome."

Leif stared eating when Hela and Balder ran to the blanket and Balder placed the ball on the ground. Loki twitched his fingers to clean off their hands and the children started eating.

"Where are we going to go next, Papa?" Hela asked.

"I think we'll go see the hot springs," Loki said.

"Can we go in the water?" Sigyn asked.

"If there is a spot where the water is not too hot, yes."

While they ate, they didn't notice they were being watched from the bushes. Two sets of amber eyes looked at them as a soft purring sound filled the air and the leaves moved.

"Oooo!" Leif said, pointing to the bushes. They looked at the bushes when the branches parted and two caticorns appeared. They had pure white fur, long, lean bodies, four legs and bushy tails. Their ears were pointy and a twisted golden horn stuck out of their foreheads. The male caticorn had a mane of fur around his head, neck, and over his chest and the female caticorn had a fur collar around her neck.

Their eyes were an unearthly amber, like honey shimmering in the sunlight. A warm breeze swept through the clearing and Loki could smell the sweet scent of vanilla and apricots, soothing and clean, which the caticorns gave off. A low thrumming filled the air as the two creatures began to purr.

Sigyn opened the container filled with red figs, placed the figs on a plate then she slid the plate onto the grass. The caticorns cautiously headed toward the plate, sniffing at the figs. Loki shook his head when Balder went to touch one of the felines. They watched the caticorns eating the figs when the male walked to Loki, sniffed his hand then the male tapped his hand with its horn. Loki patted the soft fur as the caticorn purred then he moved Leif closer so he could pat the caticorn too.

"Pretty," Leif said in a soft voice and the caticorn looked at him. The caticorn lightly tapped his hand with the horn and Leif giggled.

The female walked from Balder to Hela as she allowed them to pet her then she walked to Sigyn. Sigyn patted her as the caticorn tapped her hand then lightly poked Sigyn's stomach and the green mage frowned.

 _She is giving you a blessing_ , Loki sent and she smiled.

 _Thank you,_ Sigyn sent to the female, who flipped her thick tail and purred in amusement.

They watched the caticorns glide soundlessly back into the bushes, then Loki slipped an arm around his betrothed and murmured, "It would seem that you have the approval of the matriarch of Vjalkstaad Grove, my darling."

"What do you mean?" Sigyn arched a questioning brow.

"Caticorns normally never appear to visitors in the grove," Loki explained. "They are the unseen guardians and watch from afar. They prefer it so. But for some reason, this pair chose to appear to us—and moreover to give us their blessing."

Sigyn leaned her head upon his broad shoulder. "I have never felt such peace in my life," she admitted.

"That is one of a caticorn's most potent magical weapons," Loki informed her. He jerked his chin to indicate the children who were now stretched out upon the blanket, sleeping soundly. "The peace of the innocent." His evergreen eyes softened as he gazed upon his precious little ones, his heart filled to bursting with love.

His fingers came up to gently wind strands of Sigyn's strawberry blonde curls about his fingers, loving the way her hair felt, silky as kitten's fur, and for several moments he lost himself in playing with her hair.

"Enjoying yourself, Loki?" she asked teasingly.

He grinned at her and murmured, "Always, my darling." On impulse, he turned his head and their lips met in a passionate kiss, one that conveyed without words how much he loved and desired the woman in his arms.

Sigyn forgot everything except the rush of sensation she was feeling as Loki's kiss swept her off into a realm she had never experienced before—one of fiery passion that made her quiver all the way down to her toes. She had been kissed before but only twice and none of those silly lords had ever made her feel like this—as if her body was being set aflame with a slow sensual heat that stirred her deepest feelings.

He wound his fingers in her lush hair and she responded in kind, drawing him to her so she could return his kiss. _Norns help me but I need him like a plant does the sun and I want him to never stop kissing me! Tyra, why did you never tell me THIS was what it was like with the one you were meant to be with?_

Her sisters and mother had all known this joy yet none had ever spoken to her about it. But now Sigyn felt like she had finally been initiated into the last mystery of womanhood. At last she understood the looks exchanged between her parents across the dinner table and the sly smirk her sister Amaya shot her husband before retiring privately to a room together.

She wanted more, but she knew they had to wait and she reluctantly drew away. Both of them were breathless as he smiled then he placed his forehead against hers.

 _You are the fire on the hearth that warms the chill spaces in my soul,_ Loki sent to her, his eyes glowing with passion. _You are my rock and anchor. I know I would be lost without you._

Sigyn had never heard anyone speak to her in such a manner.

She brushed the hair out of his eyes as he took her hand and kissed her palm. She felt a tingling throughout her body, like the kiss of the North Wind, and she wished he never had to stop kissing her. Loki went to lie on his back and Sigyn snuggled down next to him. Her head rested at the center of his chest and the thrumming of his heart sent her off to dreamland. He watched her sleeping then he looked at the children and he smiled. Closing his eyes, Loki drifted off, holding Sigyn protectively.

From the safety of the trees above the sleeping Asgardians, the caticorns watched contentedly, grooming each other and purring happily, their horns shimmering in the sunlight. May the peace of the grove be upon you, Magicians of Asgard, to keep the dark at bay and light your path forward, the female caticorn purred.

The sense of someone bouncing on his stomach woke Loki a short time later as he opened his eyes and Leif was sitting on his stomach.

"Wake, Papa!" Leif said, lightly bouncing on his papa's stomach.

"I am awake now, Imp," he chuckled, then he lifted Leif into the air.

Sigyn woke to the sound of the small boy's laughter as she opened her eyes and saw Leif wiggling in Loki's hands.

"Papa, we want to go see the hot springs," Hela said and Balder nodded. Loki looked up at the sky and saw the sun was setting, and he knew it would be dark by the time they got to the hot springs.

"I am afraid we overslept. So we'll have to do that another day," Loki sighed.

"Aw...," Hela and Balder said and Leif pouted.

"You could teleport us back to the palace," Sigyn whispered and he glanced at her.

"You as well?" he teased and she nodded. He looked up at Leif when he lowered his youngest son onto his chest and he smiled. "Fine. We'll go to the hot springs."

"Yay!" the children cheered and they cleaned up the picnic.

Loki mounted Ravenshadow and Sigyn handed Leif to him. At a leisurely trot, the prince led the way to the hot springs, which were in a rocky area of the grove. Loki tethered his mare, then slipped off her back and made his way to the black basalt basin where hot mineral water bubbled from the earth.

Sigyn and the children joined him as the sunset caused the water to shimmer in a golden light and the steam slowly rose upward, dancing in the air like phantoms.

Blue furred monkeys sat in the water of a small pool as they enjoyed the warmth of the water and one or two of the monkeys were grooming each other.

"Loki, look!" she said, pointing to the monkeys.

"It's a tribe of sapphire savangatens. " Loki exclaimed.

"Are they friendly?" Balder asked.

"Yes, but they scare easily."

Loki placed Leif down on a rock and gestured, transforming their clothes into suitable bathing attire. Loki wore black bathing trunks with green trim, Sigyn wore a golden one-piece bathing suit, Hela wore a black and white checkered one-piece bathing suit and the boys wore blue bathing trunks. Balder and Leif wore floaters on their arms and soft fluffy towels sat on the rock.

Loki checked the pools when he found a pool with water warm enough for the children and he waved for them to join him. Sigyn surreptitiously admired the view, flushing slightly at the sight of his muscular chest and torso, and then her eyes were drawn lower to his trim backside and sleek legs. He reminded her of a wildcat, all sinewy and graceful . . . and she longed to run her fingers all over him. Swallowing sharply, she banished those urges for now. But the wedding couldn't come soon enough.

Loki helped Sigyn into the warm water as she sighed and she went to sit on the basalt. He handed the children to her when he slid into the water and she smiled at him.

"Does the water temperature bother you since you are part Frost Giant?" She queried.

"I used my magic to lower the temperature," Loki said and she did feel the water was a little cooler when she moved toward him.

He glanced over at Hela and made a quick gesture, lowering the temperature in her pool as well.

"Thank you, Papa," Hela said and he nodded.

Balder swam in the warm water as Leif watched him and Leif pouted. Loki used some magic and a plastic duck floated on the water. Sigyn placed Leif on the seat in the duck then she pushed the duck through the water and Leif giggled. Loki watched his family playing in the water when he noticed some of the sapphire savangatens sitting on the rocks then the largest one moved closer.

The savangaten looked at Loki curiously, then it made a decision and came to sit beside him, tilting its head to one side.

"Welcome, Mage," the savangaten chattered, its speech perfectly understandable to the shapeshifter.

"Greetings," Loki said.

"Who are you?"

"I am Prince Loki of Asgard."

The savangaten's gray eyes widened and it made some hooting sounds.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Sigyn asked as she moved the duck to him and the savangaten looked at her.

"You are a mage as well?" it asked.

"Yes, this is Sigyn. She is a green mage," Loki said.

"I am Kokali, the leader of the South Tribe," Kokali said with a nod.

"Is it alright for us to bathe and play in these pools?"

"Yes, we are honored to have you here."

"Thank you."

The savangatens settled around them as Loki smiled and he leaned back against the rock, relaxing lazily like a cat in the sun.

_Sometime later:_

The night sky was filled with stars by the time Loki and his family returned to the palace and he and Sigyn tucked the children into bed. They were tired from their long day and fell fast asleep as soon as their heads touched the pillows. The two mages stood together as they watched the children sleep and Loki held her against his side.

 _Yes, this is how it should be,_ Sigyn thought as he looked deeply into her eyes, moonlight making his own sparkle.

Loki seemed to read her thoughts as he lowered his head and gently kissed her lips. She felt his love surging through her as she placed her hand against his chest and he made a sound of contentment. Moving back, he smiled and he brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"It hurts to say this, but goodnight," he whispered.

"Why does it hurt?" she asked.

"Because I have to go to my room . . . alone."

"It won't be like that for long."

"I know."

She watched him walk to the door then he turned and gave her a little wave before leaving.

Sighing, Sigyn looked at the children then she walked to the doorway to her room and she closed the door behind her. _Soon, my love, we can be together as long as we wish. I just wish soon was now._ She grinned to herself when she thought about Loki in his swimming trunks and the image kept her warm as she curled up in her solitary bed, dreaming of the day when they would never need to be parted.

_Viva's chambers:_

Viva snuggled under the covers and her subconscious mind entered into the dream realm. She had no idea where she was, but the streets were crowded with people. She walked by them, eyeing the buildings, statues, stalls, and houses and she took in everything she saw with a keen curiosity. She knew without knowing how that this dreamscape was of Midgard, in the city of New York.

"Hello," a female voice said as she turned and looked at the woman walking toward her. She could sense the power coming from this stranger, the clothes the woman wore were odd, not like Asgardian clothing, and the stranger was bald. The woman had an odd-looking folded fan in her right hand and Viva noticed she couldn't read her.

"Who are you?" Viva asked.

"I am the Ancient One," the woman said with a nod.

"Why can't I interact with you?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters is him."

The Ancient One pointed to Stephen as he walked by them and Viva noticed how lost and alone he was. His dark hair was shaggy and sticking up in spots and white and gray hairs intertwined with the black hair. His beard was full and unkempt and his clothes looked torn and tattered. His hands were covered with loose bandages and he had a backpack on his back.

"Who is he?" Viva asked. Her innate compassion stirred and she longed to help him.

"Someone who will mean everything to you."

"I don't understand."

"You will. Once you meet in Kamar-Taj."

"What is Kamar-Taj?"

The Ancient One was gone.

Viva sighed as she watched Stephen when he turned to look at her and their eyes locked.

Gasping, Viva woke as she sat against the pillows and she pulled her legs up.

"I swear by the Norns, I will find you," she whispered then she got up to make some tea to calm her heart and mind, a new sense of purpose filling her.

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers for your support and encouragement. Hope you enjoy this new installment and continue to read!**


	48. The Tale of a Horse and His Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tells the story of Sleipnir, whom he found as an orphaned colt and raised to become the greatest war horse in the Nine.

Loki found he was counting the weeks left until the wedding, and realized there was less time remaining than he thought. His heart thrilled at the realization, and he decided to make the coming days special for Sigyn and his children.

One of the ways he intended to do so was to share some special moments of his life with them, so they might come to know him better and understand where he came from. He also hoped that in sharing himself he would encourage his betrothed to do the same.

So the next morning he told them he wanted to show them a very special horse, but first he wished to tell them a story.

"What kind of story, Papa?" asked Hela curiously.

"This is a story when I was a boy, probably around your age, little snowflake." He tweaked his daughter's nose.

"Did you get in trouble?" Balder wanted to know.

Loki smirked. "Sometimes. But not in this story."

"Tory!" Leif cried.

"Shh! Let's listen to your papa," Sigyn chuckled and sat down with Leif in her lap at the table in the nursery.

Loki took a seat on Hela's bed with Balder and his sister nestled on either side. "Shall I begin?" At their nods he grinned and said, "Very well. Once upon a time, long ago in Asgard. . ."

_Asgard, long ago:_

The year Loki found the orphaned foal he was nine, and just beginning his duties as Frigga's page as well as her apprentice magic-user.

His duties kept him busy, but today was Saturday and the prince was free to do as he chose.

It was a fine spring day, brisk with a cooling breeze, and Loki had decided to go to his favorite place, which was a large meadow he often frequented with a book and some lunch.

The wildflowers were in full bloom as he walked through them and the buzz of the bees filled his ears. He walked to his favorite spot, an old weeping willow tree at the center of the meadow, and he settled down on the soft ground. The wind blew through the leaves as he opened his book, leaned against the trunk and he started reading.

"What were you reading, Papa?" Balder asked.

"If I remember correctly, it was a book on Jotun history," Loki said.

"Why did you wish to read a book about that?" Sigyn asked.

"I don't know, but I admit it was a surprise to find the book in the library."

"Because not that many Asgardians wish to know about Frost Giants except as enemies."

"Yes," he said with a nod and Hela snuggled closer.

_Asgard, long ago:_

Loki nibbled on the lunch he had packed when he heard the sound of crows and he put the rest of the lunch and his book in his satchel. He walked out from under the tree when he saw the crows circling over near the treeline and he headed toward them. A crow called out as one of them dived down and Loki started running. He knew crows were scavengers of the dead and he hoped whatever they had found was still alive.

As he cautiously approached the place the crows were flying above, he saw something lying on the ground and the crows were picking at it.

"What were they eating, Papa?" Balder asked. Loki knew what it was, but he wasn't sure if he should tell them and he glanced over at Sigyn.

 _What's wrong?_ she sent.

 _I don't know if I should tell them about this next part. It is rather graphic,_ Loki sent.

_If it is that frightening, I suggest you skip it._

Loki gave her a small nod as he sighed and he half-closed his eyes.

"I think I'll skip that part. It's rather scary," Loki said.

"No scawy," Leif said with a shake of his head.

_Asgard, long ago:_

Loki had scared the crows away then looked down at the corpse of a dead mare, but what made it so awful was the mare was one of a rare breed of wild horses which roamed the realms. The horses were dapple gray with long black manes and tails and dark eyes, but what made them special and sought after were their eight legs and the magical ability to run on both land, sea, and air.

Loki noticed the mare had been killed by a large creature, most likely one of the mountain bears, and he said a prayer for her spirit to ascend to Valhalla to run through the endless fields. He slowly stood when he heard a sound coming from the bushes nearby. He turned and cautiously approached the tangle of gorse. He carefully parted the bushes and glanced down, his eyes going wide.

Loki had told the children and Sigyn that part of the story and Balder lightly bounced on the bed.

"What did you find, Papa?!" Balder asked.

_Asgard, long ago:_

Standing in the grass was a small colt. It had dark eyes and a long black mane and tail, but his coat was black with gray spots.

"Easy," Loki said with his hands up in surrender.

"Who you?! Where Mama?!" the colt asked.

"I am Loki. As for your mama..." Loki trailed off sadly. Like all shapeshifters, he could speak the Tongues of Beasts.

"What happened to its mama?" Hela asked.

Loki cleared his throat. "His mama went to Valhalla. So the little foal was an orphan."

"Ooooooh," Balder said with a sniff and Loki held him for a few minutes. Leif sniffed as well and some tears rolled down his chubby cheeks. After the children calmed down, Loki went back to the story.

_Asgard, long ago:_

"Do you remember what happened?" Loki asked and the colt nodded.

"Mama and I were eating the sweet grass, then this Sharp Claws came and I ran," the colt said and Loki moved closer. He held the colt as he patted the soft mane and the colt nudged the side of his head. "But Mama went to fight it."

The foal gazed at him inquisitively. "Where's my mama?" He asked plaintively.

Loki swallowed hard. "Your mama . . . can't be with you any longer." The prince murmured sadly.

"Mama!" the foal wailed and Loki held on tighter, stroking the soft coat and murmuring soothingly. The foal could not cry as a human would, but Loki felt its pain nonetheless.

"But I'll take care of you now," the young shapeshifter promised. His heart was sorrowful and he didn't really think about what he was promising.

"Y-you will?"

"Yes."

Loki waved his hand as a halter and lead appeared in his hand and the foal looked at them. He carefully placed halter on the foal's then he took the lead line and they headed back to the palace. He had been leery of walking by where the mare was lying and the foal walked next to him, its ears drooping.

Upon their return to the palace, Loki headed for the stables when Thor, Sif and the Young Warriors Three appeared and they were shocked to see the foal.

"Loki, where did you find that?!" Thor asked and the foal hid behind Loki.

"By my favorite tree. His mother was killed by a cave bear," Loki explained. "So now I'm going to raise him." He lifted his chin a notch as if daring Thor to argue with him.

Thor whistled. "That's very noble of you, Brother. But what will Father say?"

Loki bit his lip. He hadn't considered that.

"He'll never let a skinny runt like you raise it," Volstagg jeered and Fandral and Sif laughed.

Loki's eyes flashed. "But I'm the only one who can speak to him!" He snapped.

"He still won't let you raise him," Sif snorted. "You're too little!"

"He will!"

Loki didn't notice the skin of his hands were turning blue and the air turned ice cold.

"Why is it suddenly so cold?" Hogun asked, shivering.

"I don't know," Volstagg said, hugging himself. Just then Frigga appeared and she stopped beside them. Heimdall had informed her about Loki finding the foal and she had wanted to see the foal for herself.

"What do you have there, Loki?" She asked quietly.

"It's a foal, Mother," he said and the foal looked out at her. The foal carefully walked toward her as Frigga smiled and the foal sniffed her hand.

"It's one of the eight-legged horses which run wild in the woods." She murmured, surprised.

"Yes," he said then he explained how he met the foal and Frigga felt her heart aching.

"Oh, the poor dear."

"Mother, Loki wants to raise it, but we're not sure if Father will let him," Thor said.

"We will see what we can do to persuade him," the queen mused. "Your father loves horses like you do, Loki."

The boy hoped his mother was correct and Odin could be convinced to allow Loki to take care of the foal.

He wanted to prove to the king that he was responsible and willing to work hard with the colt.

Loki threaded his fingers through the foal's fuzzy mane. He whinnied reassuringly at the small equine.

"Let's go talk with your father," the queen said and Loki nodded. He placed the foal in a stall and he closed the door. The foal looked out at him as Loki smiled and he gently rubbed the velvety nose.

"I will be right back," he muttered and the foal nodded.

Frigga gestured, and Loki's tunic and pants were cleaned of horse hair.

"Thank you," Loki said gratefully.

She took his hand and they entered the main complex when Frigga noticed the look on his face and he sighed.

"He isn't going to let me keep the foal, is he?" Loki asked unhappily.

Frigga smiled encouragingly. "Your father is not unreasonable." She also knew that her husband would have done the same as her son when he was that age. A fact she would remind him of if necessary.

Nodding, Loki held his head high and they entered the palace. They walked down the long hallway while servants and guards walked by and he nodded his head when they said hello to him.

"What did Farfar do?" Balder asked.

"You'll see," Loki smiled.

They found the king in his study. Odin was going over taxes and his eye was glazing with boredom.

"Hello," Frigga said after the guard opened the door and Odin lifted his head to look at them. Loki hid slightly behind her as Odin frowned and he saw the _"What has he done now?"_ look on his father's face.

"What has happened?" the king asked his wife.

"I am amazed Heimdall hasn't told you," Frigga said, gently pushing Loki in front of her.

"Well?!" Odin asked and Loki felt his stomach dropping.

"I... I...,"Loki said and Frigga placed her hand on his shoulder. Steeling his nerves, Loki explained and Odin arched an eyebrow.

"Where is the foal?" Odin asked, rising from his chair and he walked around to the front of the desk.

"I put him in one of the empty foaling stalls, Father," Loki told him.

"Was he injured in the attack?" Odin asked, his eye glinting in concern.

Loki shook his head. "No, sir. Except he is heartsick."

"That is understandable."

Odin walked to stand in front of his youngest son as Loki looked up at him and the princei felt his heart slamming in his chest.

His emerald eyes met Odin's blue one hopefully. Did he dare ask to keep the foal? He was unsure of how the king felt and didn't want to seem impertinent, for once.

Frigga felt the tension in the air as she caught her husband's eye and he pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Loki, do you feel you are old enough to look after the foal?" Odin asked.

"Yes, Father! I'm nine and a half," the boy said proudly. "Stable master Thorvin taught me how to care for my pony and I can ask him for advice on how to care for the foal." He hoped he sounded more confident than boastful.

"You will have to wake up early every morning to feed and groom him."

"I will."

"And muck out his stall. This will be your responsibility and not any of the grooms, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Loki said with a large grin on his face.

"And Loki . . . he is a wild creature, so he may not take well to being tamed. If so, then you will need to make a difficult choice, my son. You may have to let him go. Can you do that?"

Loki thought for a few minutes. He understood the foal would be happier in the wild, but he would be all alone. With no family. No friends. No one to take care of him. He wondered how he would like it if he was the one who was left out in the world all by himself and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I understand, Father. I want him to be happy." But Loki was determined to make the foal into a friend who would be happy being here at the royal stables.

"That is well." Odin said approvingly. "Let us go and see this magical steed of yours."

An excited Loki led the way to the stables where the foal now resided.

They found the foal walking about the stall, snorting softly. He pricked his ears when he saw Loki and thrust his muzzle into the boy's hand. "You're back!"

"I said so, didn't I?" The prince grinned and stroked the foal's neck. "These are my mother and father." Suddenly Loki realized something. "What is your name?"

"My mother called me Sleipnir. Because someday I will be able to run on air and water like a slide, like all of my kind." The foal told him. In Old Norse the name meant "The Sliding One."

Loki turned to his parents and introduced them to the foal.

"Greetings, brave one," Odin said, and held out a hand for the foal to sniff.

Sleipnir blew softly, getting the king's scent.

He blinked his long lashed dark eyes and whinnied.

"Loki, he's adorable!" The queen crooned. She petted the foal, and gave him a piece of sweet beet she had conjured.

Sleipnir crunched the beet and then whinnied a thank you. Loki translated.

"You are very welcome, Sleph," Frigga said.

"I'm thirsty," Sleipnir whickered.

"I'll get you some water." Loki said. He ran to fetch a bucket and fill it.

He put water into the trough. While Sleph drank, Loki went to Thorvin and asked him what Sleph should eat.

He listened carefully to the older man, memorizing what Thorvin instructed.

Then he found the hay he needed and carried it back to the foal.

He carefully placed the sweet golden alfalfa in the manger for Sleph and the foal eagerly began to eat. Loki leaned on the door and grinned as he watched the foal eat.

"See?" Frigga whispered to Odin. "Loki is very good with the foal. They are friends already."

"Just like I was with my first horse," Odin whispered. His mind drifted back to the black foal his father had given him to raise. The foal grew into a fine stallion, which he called Dellingr. Dellingr meant "the dayspring" and he was a noble warhorse. Odin rode him into many battles, but the horse died in the war with the Frost Giants.

Loki was aware that his parents were discussing something, and figured it had to do with him, but he was too enraptured with Sleipnir to pay much heed. For once he had something Thor did not, and he was eager to prove to his father that he was old enough to be responsible for such a brilliant horse _. Someday you will be a great war horse and I shall ride you into battle and smite all the enemies of Asgard,_ he thought.

Sleipnir nudged his nose against Loki's chest as Loki smiled and he used the brush to groom Sleipnir's mane. The foal snorted but allowed the young prince to run the brush over his gray and black coat, removing all the dust and burrs.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, Thor burst into the stables. "Father! Is it true? You let Loki keep the wild foal?" His blonde hair was in disarray and he wore a look of disbelief on his handsome face.

Odin turned to view his eldest son.

"And why wouldn't I let your brother keep the foal?" Odin asked.

"He... He's... He's Loki."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He'll turn it into a coward like he is."

"Thor Odinson, what a horrible thing to say! Not just about the foal, but your brother!" Frigga scolded.

"Yeah, that was mean," Balder said.

"Bad!" Leif said, wagging his finger in the air.

"What did Farfar say?" Hela asked.

_Asgard, long ago:_

Loki had dropped the brush as his lip quivered and tears filled his eyes. Sleipnir noticed his friend's distress and nuzzled him before he turned and the foal walked to Thor. Thor was shocked when the foal made a loud snort and Thor landed hard on his bottom.

"Well, it appears he told you off for upsetting your brother," Odin said with a grin and he gently patted the foal's head. He shot his eldest a disapproving look.

Thor got back to his feet as he walked to Loki and he gave his little brother an apologetic grin.

"I'm sorry," Thor said as he held his hand out and Loki looked at Thor's hand. Sighing, Loki shook hands with him and Frigga smiled at Odin.

"There is no need to be jealous, Thor," Frigga remarked. "After all, if you prove capable of taking care of your pony, you may have a foal to raise also."

"Really?!" Thor gasped as his eyes widened.

"Yes," Odin said with a nod.

"But you have to listen to everything Thorvin tells you," Frigga said.

"I will!" Thor said when he picked up the brush then he looked at Loki. "Will you...? Will you teach me how to use the brush? My pony keeps pulling away when I try to brush her."

"That's because you're too rough. Horses have tender skin. You wouldn't like it if our nanny yanked your hair when she brushed it. So you need to be gentle." Loki said, taking the brush and he showed Thor the proper way to use the brush.

Watching their sons taking turns grooming Sleipnir, Odin slid his arm around Frigga and she placed her head against his shoulder.

It seemed things were off to a promising start. Loki practically slept with his new companion, taking to training Sleph with the patience of a born horseman. Odin kept watch through the ravens as well as Thorvin, who praised the younger prince's diligence and ability to speak with the magical foal. But Thor, on the other hand, soon grew bored with the chores needed to care for his pony, and often shirked his duties to go off with his friends, giving a kroner to one of the stableboys instead to care for Lightning.

"Did Uncle Thor lose his pony?" Balder asked.

"Yes, I am afraid he did," Loki said.

"Which is why you should always do your chores," Sigyn said.

_Asgard, long ago:_

Over time, Loki and Sleipnir's friendship grew, but it didn't stop Thor and his friends from making him the butt of jokes and the target for their barbed teasing.

"Oh, look, it's Loki and his baby!" Fandral snickered as they leaned over the top of the fence to the paddock and Thor laughed.

"Aye, he makes a fine mother, doesn't he!?" Thor teased.

"He needs to be careful or he'll get his dress dirty," Volstagg remarked and they laughed.

Sleipnir snorted as the young horse started running around the paddock. Sleipnir slid to a halt and large clods of mud flew into the air and covered them from head to foot. Snorting, Sleipnir trotted back to Loki. Loki hid a smirk as he patted the young horse's neck and Thor glared at him.

"Like mother, like son! Nothing but trouble!" The older prince sneered.

"It's your own fault you lost Lightning," Loki pointed out.

"I didn't want him anyway. I am going to get a real horse soon and it will be faster than that nag!"

Loki snorted. "Sleph is not a nag! He could outrun any horse in the stable."

"Prove it!" Sif challenged.

"I will!" Loki agreed.

Loki led Sleipnir to the paddock gate and he led the horse out of the paddock. He closed the gate as Thor and his friends walked over and Loki glared at his older brother. None of them noticed the ravens in the tree who watched silently before flying off toward the palace. Thor crossed his arms over his chest.

"Which horse do you wish to race against Sleipnir?" Loki asked.

Thor thought for a few minutes when he smiled and Loki didn't like the look in his brother's eyes.

"I pick War Hammer," Thor said.

War Hammer was General Tyr's stallion and it was rumored to be Asgard's fastest war horse.

"Are you insane?! General Tyr would never allow us to use his horse!"

"Then you admit your horse is a weakling?!" Volstagg challenged and Loki glared at him. He lifted his chin in defiance as he led Sleipnir down the path and Thor and his friends giggled behind him. As they approached the stables near the barracks, Thorvin walked out and looked at them.

"Ah, hello, what are you children doing here?" Thorvin asked.

"We wish to see if Loki's horse is faster than War Hammer," Thor said and Thorvin frowned.

"You wish to race them?"

"Yes."

"I see," he said as he glanced at Loki and Loki saw the disappointment in Thorvin's eyes.

"Well, what is going on here?" Tyr asked, striding from the barracks, and the children turned to look at him.

"It appears they wish to race Prince Loki's horse against War Hammer," Thorvin said.

"May I ask why?"

"We want to see if his precious baby is faster than a normal horse," Fandral said and Loki swallowed the lump which had built in his throat.

"Do you truly wish to race your horse against mine?" Tyr asked as he looked at Loki and Loki lowered his head.

"No," Loki whispered with a shake of his head. Tyr walked to him then knelt down on his haunches and he lifted Loki's chin up with his finger.

"Tell me the truth. Why are you doing this?" Tyr asked in a soft voice.

"They were teasing me," Loki admitted in a whisper.

"I see. And you thought racing a colt against a war horse would stop them from teasing you? He could have been injured or made lame."

"I know, but Thor..."

"Thor is jealous."

"I know, but..."

"I have an idea," Tyr said with a wink then he stood to look at the others.

"Are we going to race them or not?!" Thor demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, aye, we will race, but there will be stakes."

"What sort of stakes?" Sif asked.

"If Prince Loki's horse wins, all of you will get a ride on War Hammer."

"What if his horse loses?" Hogun asked.

"All of you have to muck out the stables, all of the stables, for the next three months. And that includes you, Prince Thor."

Thor and his friends looked at each other then at Sleipnir and Loki when Thor sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Forget it," Thor said as he and his friends walked away and Loki looked up at Tyr.

"How did you know they wouldn't do it?" Loki asked.

"This isn't the first time I faced down bullies. The trick is to not give in to them," Tyr said as Sleipnir walked to him and Tyr lightly scratched the colt's ear. "He is a fine-looking horse."

"Prince Loki is taking excellent care of him," Thorvin said, giving Loki a smile.

"Do you think he would like to meet War Hammer?"

"Oh! Yes! Please!" Loki said with wide eyes and Sleipnir made a happy neighing sound.

"Wait. I remember hearing about this," Sigyn said.

"Did Uncle Thor get in trouble?" Balder asked.

"No," Loki said with a sigh and he lightly shook his head. "Even though Farfar knew what he had done, this was one time Uncle Thor got away with bullying me."

Loki and Sleipnir were nervous as Tyr led them to the paddock and he pointed to the large stallion nibbling on the grass.

War Hammer was a chestnut color with a long black tail and mane and dark eyes. There were a few battle scars dotting his hide and the tip of his left ear was missing.

"War Hammer!" Tyr called out as the horse slowly walked to the fence and War Hammer gently nudged his nose against Tyr's head.

"Wow," Loki gasped as the horse looked at him and War Hammer made a low bow with his head. Loki lightly touched the velvety nose when War Hammer looked at Sleipnir and Sleipnir slightly hid behind Loki.

"Who are you, Colt?" War Hammer asked.

"I am Sleipnir, sir," Sleipnir said with a nod.

"Are you Prince Loki's horse?"

"I will be when I grow older."

"Do you wish to be a war horse someday?"

"Yes, sir."

"It takes a lot of hard work and dedication to become a war horse. Do you truly believe you can do it?"

"Yes, sir!"

War Hammer saw the determination and courage in Sleipnir's eyes and he lightly nudged the colt's head.

"It looks like he's made a friend," Tyr said with a grin and Loki nodded.

"Can I bring him back to visit War Hammer?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I think he would like that. Who knows, he might learn a thing or two from the old boy."

"What happened next, Papa?" Balder asked while he lightly bounced on the bed.

"We might have to wait. It appears Leif needs changing," Sigyn said and Leif pouted.

"Ooops," Leif said, placing his thumb in his mouth.

"Let me do it," Loki said. He got off the bed when he walked to her, picked up his youngest son and he left the room.

After Leif had been changed, Loki returned and he handed his youngest son to Sigyn.

"Did Sleipnir become a war horse, Papa?" Hela asked.

"Yes, he did," Loki said as he sat on the bed and Balder and Hela snuggled next to him.

_Asgard, long ago:_

Loki sat tall in the saddle as Sleipnir and War Hammer moved next to each other and Tyr and Odin watched from behind the fence. Sleipnir had grown to be a fine stallion and he had proven to be faster than Odin's other horses.

"He is a fine-looking horse," Tyr said as Loki rode to the fence and he smiled.

"Thank you, General," Loki said with a nod.

"You have done well in raising him," Odin said and Loki was a little startled to hear such praise from his father.

"Thank you, Father."

"You know, Sire, I believe Sleipnir would be a good replacement for Storm," Tyr said in reference to Odin's old war horse. Storm was getting too old for battle and had become lame. He had been placed in the studding stable and had sired several strong foals and colts.

"What do you say, Loki? Will you allow me to take Sleipnir as my new war horse?" Odin asked.

Loki stroked the magical steed's iron gray coat. "Would you like to be the king's war horse, Sleph?" he asked the young stallion. He shared a deep bond with the horse and would be sad to part with him but the fact that his father would even consider a horse Loki had raised and trained as a worthy mount made the boy nearly burst with pride. Yet he did not want to force his equine friend into a partnership against his will.

Sleipnir whinnied softly. The stallion was very intelligent, like all of his kind, and he loved Loki dearly. But he also knew the honor of being the best warhorse in Asgard for only the best carried the king.

He nuzzled Loki's hand. "I will always be your son. And you shall always be my foster mother. I promise to make you proud and serve the king with all my heart and all of my strength."

"I know you will," Loki murmured, stroking the velvety nose. "You always have." He swallowed a lump in his throat and stood up straighter. "Father, I would be honored to give you Sleph as a birthday present. He has agreed to serve you for as long as he is able."

The prince dismounted and held the reins out to Odin. "Your horse, Father."

Odin accepted the reins, smiling at his son. "You have done well, Loki. He is a fine war steed and a credit to you. But though he is now my personal mount, you may ride him when he is not on duty." He placed a hand upon the boy's slender shoulder in silent approval. He had to admit that Loki had surprised him. The young mage had shown dedication, compassion, knowledge, and fortitude in raising and training the wild colt.

"Thank you, Father," Loki said. He knew he was doing the right thing, for Sleph deserved to be the king's steed, but he also knew he would miss the eight legged horse terribly.

"His favorite treat is maple sugar candy," the boy told Odin.

The king chuckled. "I'll make sure he has some." Then, seeing the sorrow in the green eyed gaze, Odin said, "I know nothing will ever replace Sleph, but Thorvin informed me one of my fleetest mares has just foaled. There is a fine midnight filly in the stable if you would like to see her."

"Was that Ravenshadow,Papa?" asked Hela.

Loki nodded. "That's right, darling."

"Can we go see Sleph now?!" Balder asked.

"Horsie! Horsie!" Leif said, lightly bouncing up and down.

"Yes, we can go see him right after breakfast," Loki said.

"We need to bring him some maple sugar candy," Hela said.

"And a nice apple!" Balder said with a nod.

"Cawwot!" Leif said.

"I think he will like all of your gifts," Loki said and he gave his older children a hug.

After breakfast, Loki led them to the stables when Thorvin smiled at them and he made a small bow.

"Greetings, My Prince," he said.

"Greetings," Loki said.

"We're here to see Farfar's war horse," Balder said while he held up a leather bag. "We brought him treats."

"Follow me please," Thorvin said. He led the way to Sleipnir 's stall which was large and roomy with a golden nameplate on the door.

"Mother!" Sleipnir greeted as the war horse approached them and Sigyn saw a small blush on Loki's cheeks.

"Hello, Sleph," Loki said and he gently patted Sleph's neck.

"Who are they?"

"This is my betrothed, Sigyn."

"Hello," Sigyn said as she walked over and she lightly touched the velvety nose.

"Horsie!" Leif said and he reached for Sleph.

"This is my youngest son, Leif," Loki said.

"Hello, Little Brother," Sleph said.

"He said hello."

"Hewwo," Leif said and he patted the velvety nose.

Sleipnir whinnied and blew softly at Leif, getting his scent the way he would have a new horse. He did the same with Sigyn.

"Hi, Sleipnir!" Balder said and he and Hela walked to Loki. Sleipnir whinnied and blew softly as he got their scents and Loki smiled.

"This is my oldest son, Balder, and this is my daughter, Hela," Loki said.

"She smells like you," Sleipnir said. Loki was surprised that Sleipnir knew he was different before he even knew and Sleipnir blinked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just didn't realize you knew I was different from everyone else."

"I did, but it didn't matter. I'm different, too."

Laughing, Loki nodded and Sleipnir nudged his chest.

"Is it true that he can run on the air and the water, Papa?" Hela queried.

"Yes, he can," Loki said.

"That's so neat!" exclaimed Balder. "How come?"

"That's part of the magic of an octoped horse." Loki told him.

"Ride! Ride!" Leif said, clapping his hands.

"Do you mind, Sleph?" Loki asked.

"No, I do not mind, Mother," Sleipnir said.

"He said he wouldn't mind giving you a ride," Loki said and the children cheered.

"I will go get his saddle," Throvin said and he walked away.

"Sleph, we brought you some treats," Balder said as he held up the small bag.

"We brought you some maple sugar candies, an apple and a carrot," Hela said.

"Thank you!" Sleipnir said then he whinnied.

Loki opened the bag as he removed the carrot and Leif held his hands out toward the carrot.

"Me! Me!" Leif said and Sigyn helped him hold the carrot. Sleipnir nibbled on the carrot as Leif giggled and Loki lightly patted Sleipnir's mane.

"We'll give you the rest of the treats later," Loki said while Thorvin walked back with a large saddle and Loki smiled.

"Would you like to place the saddle on him?" Thorvin asked.

"Yes," Loki said, taking the saddle and he walked in the stall. They watched him saddling Sleipnir then Loki led him out of the stall and the children smiled.

"Wow! He really does have eight legs!" Balder said.

Sleipnir neighed as Loki smiled and Thorvin softly laughed.

After Loki had gotten onto the saddle, he and Sleipnir gave the children a ride around the paddock and Sleipnir even rose into the air, taking them for a ride over the treetops. Afterwards, Thorvin helped them dismount and Hela held Leif while they watched Sigyn take a turn.

Sigyn wasn't sure if she wanted a ride as she looked at Loki and he leaned down to hold out his hand to her. She mounted, sitting in front of Loki, as Sleipnir glanced at them and Loki softly slid his arms around Sigyn. Sleipnir trotted around the paddock then rose slowly into the air with graceful steps and Sigyn gasped slightly. Loki held tighter onto her as they rose over the trees and she leaned back against his chest. Lok gave her a pleased look as they circled the stable then Sleipnir lowered them to the ground. The horse came to a stop as Loki dismounted, then he assisted Sigyn.

"That was fun!" Balder said as the children ran to him and Thorvin held Leif in his arms.

"Again!" Leif said, clapping his tiny hands.

"Maybe some other time," Loki chuckled.

"Can we give Sleph his treats?" Hela asked.

"Yes."

Sleipnir enjoyed the apple and maple sugar candies, lipping them from the small fingers. Loki smiled while watching the children feeding the horse and slid his arm around Sigyn's waist.

 _I cannot wait to share things like this with her on a daily basis,_ he thought and she shyly smiled up at him. _Soon, Trickster. Soon._

 _He looks so happy_ , Sigyn thought while she leaned her head against his arm and her hand rested against his chest. _As I am happy that he is mine._ She smiled up at him and all the love she possessed shone in her face for everyone to see.

It was late afternoon by the time they returned to the palace and she helped Loki place the children down for a nap before dinner.

"Thank you for a wonderful afternoon," she said while holding his hand and Loki swore she was blushing.

"You don't have to thank me. This might be something we'll be doing once we're married," he said and she saw the honesty in his emerald eyes.

"I'm looking forward to it."

"You might regret that when they refuse to take a nap or they don't wish to leave when we go somewhere."

"That is your responsibility," she said, playfully poking him in the chest and he laughed. She went slightly onto her toes to kiss his cheek, her hazel eyes twinkling.

She felt her heart beating faster as he touched his lips to her hand, and the merest brush of his lips against her skin made her quiver with delight.

"I will see you at dinner, my beloved," he murmured, then glided away on silent feet, leaving her to gaze longingly after him while she mentally counted the days till the wedding.

**A/N: Some of you may recognize the chapter title as nearly the same as a famous children's book, which was deliberate on my part since I am a big fan of the works of CS Lewis.**

**In case I don't have a chance to update this again before Christmas, I wish all of my readers a happy and safe holiday season.**


	49. A Wedding To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn's wedding!

 

The day of the wedding arrived as the palace was abuzz with activity. Servants were preparing food for the guests, who had arrived earlier in the week, as well as the Royal Family.

The throne room was being polished and cleaned within every inch of floor space and frost blue and gold beeswax candles were placed in the chandeliers.

Frigga’s handmaidens and other palace staff hung thick swags of gold satin and ice blue over the floor length windows and decorated the walls with pretty white and gold roses and Frost blossoms sent from Jotunheim by Queen Farbouti.

Farbouti and her son were not sure if they would be accepted by the court when they arrived at the palace, but Frigga and Odin had given them a warm welcome and their rooms were furnished with furniture Odin had sent from Jotunheim.   Farbouti enjoyed her conversations with Frigga and they found out they shared a wide variety of interests.

Amidst the decorating, Loki and Thor worked with Odin and the Council to draft a new treaty between Asgard and Jotunheim now that Byleist was king. This included returning the ancient relic known as the Cask of Ancient Winters to its rightful owner so long as Byleist agreed to be bound to never use the artifact against any peaceful realm ever again. The promise was binding for his lifetime and that of his heirs.

Byleist examined the treaty as he had silent conversations with Loki about what he should or should not agree to then he signed the treaty.

Loki was impressed with how more confident his brother had become and he gave his brother a nod of approval.

 

But, like with some weddings, things did not go smoothly.

"I am carrying the ring!" Balder said as Leif pulled on the blue silk pillow and his little lower lip stuck out.

"No! Me do!" Leif screeched.

"Papa!"

Loki quickly walked in the room as he saw his sons pulling on the small pillow and he placed his hands on his hips.

"What is going on here?!" Loki asked.

"I was practicing walking with the pillow, but Leif keeps getting in the way!" Balder said.

"Me do!" Leif said, pointing at the pillow.

"But Papa said I was going to do it!"

"No!"

Loki felt a small headache behind his eyes as he sighed then he shook his head. "Balder is right. He is going to carry the pillow," Loki said.

"No!" Leif said when he let go of the pillow and he swung his little fists at Balder, but Loki caught them in his larger hand.

"Leif Lokisson, you do not hit your brother," Loki scolded as he lifted his son off the floor and Leif wiggled in his arms.

“You need to share the ring,” he told the upset child. “Balder can carry it to me and you can carry the pillow back down the aisle. All right?”

Leif sniffled, not liking the soft disapproving tone from his father. He nodded reluctantly.

“That’s my boy!” Loki smiled at him.

He hugged Leif then he placed Leif back on the floor and he watched them practice with the pillow.

At that moment Hela came racing in. “Papa, I can’t get my hair to stay up so I can wear it like Sigyn’s!” she wailed. The child’s silky dark hair was very fine and difficult to manage with combs.

"How is she going to wear it?" Loki asked.

“On top of her head with a pretty jeweled tiara and silky veil behind her.” His daughter explained. “I just want mine up with some pretty hair pieces but it won’t stay!”

She held out some beautiful gold and emerald combs Frigga had gifted to her.

Loki led her to the small vanity as she sat down and Loki picked up the comb. He looked at her hair for a few seconds when he started brushing her hair then he gently began to braid it. He swept the braids up into little waves. which he used the emerald combs to hold into place, and Hela smiled with how pretty she looked.

“There! How’s that?”

“Wonderful! Thank you!” She hugged him. “Now I need to finish getting dressed.”

Loki watched as she skipped out of the room and he realized he needed to start getting ready too.

"Papa! I can't find my other shoe!" Balder suddenly said and Loki sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Me find!” Leif offered and proceeded to crawl under the bed to look.

Loki knelt down as he watched his youngest son crawling under the bed when Leif found his brother's shoe and he crawled to Loki. He handed Loki the shoe as he crawled out from under the bed and he was covered head-to-toe in dust and dirt.

"Wonderful," Loki sighed.

"Dirty, Papa."

"I see that," he said, standing up then he lifted his son into his arms and they headed for the bathroom.

"This is the wrong shoe!" Balder said, loudly, and Loki flinched.

"Stay there and I'll go find it after I clean off your brother!"

 _I wonder if Thor and I were like this as small children?_ He mused as he ran the bath. Then he snorted. _We were worse, Trickster, and you know it!_

After Leif had another bath and the missing shoe was found, Loki headed for his chambers to get ready for the wedding.

_In Sigyn's quarters:_

 

Sigyn had woken with a stomach of nerves. She hated the idea of spending the last few days at her parents' home, but tradition dictated she wasn't allowed to see or speak to Loki before the wedding.

"We don't want to jinx anything," Tyr had reminded her, but she admitted she missed her Trickster.

She had taken a bath with rose water and lavender oils and her maid was now brushing her hair.

"Prince Loki is going to faint when he sees you, Lady," Marvi said with a grin.

"I might faint if these butterflies don't go away. I don't think I can eat a thing."

Marvi softly laughed when the door to Sigyn's room opened and Sigyn's mother and sisters entered the room.

“Mother, what is it?” the bride queried, seeing the alarm on Elsa’s normally serene features.

“Your father seems to have gone missing,” her mother sighed. “I cannot find him anywhere, and when I asked Hans, his valet, he told me that your father left early this morning on some errand and has not returned yet.”

“And it’s almost ten o’clock!” gasped Amaya.

“The ceremony is at noon!” groaned Tyra, as if Sigyn could forget that detail.

"Did he take his armor or his sword?" Sigyn asked.

"No," Elsa said with a shake of her head.

"Maybe he went to the barracks. He did say he wanted the guards to form some sort of line for the end of the wedding."

"I sent Hans to look, but one of his men said Tyr wasn't there."

The green mage pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Perhaps he went to speak with Loki?"

 _Loki, have you seen my father?_ she sent.

 _No, I haven't. Is there something wrong?_ Loki sent.

_We can't find him. Mother said he went out early for an errand, but he hasn't returned._

_I can ask Huginn and Muninn to search for him,_ the prince offered.

 _I can also send Skybolt_ , Sigyn sent back.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "Father always seems to pick the worst times to go off on his little journeys."

Elsa frowned. "While I do admit he can sometimes be a bit annoying, I am sure he has good reason for doing so.”

"Loki told me he hasn't seen Father and he will send Huginn and Muninn out to find him," Sigyn told them and Elsa sighed. "I will also send Skybolt."

"Where could he have gone?" Tyra asked when they heard loud footfalls and they looked at the doorway.

"Where has who gone?" Tyr asked. He was covered nearly head to toe in mud, pieces of grass and dirt and he had something in his hand.

"Where have you been!?" Elsa demanded, walking to him and, even though he was a mess, she hugged him.

"I went to get Sigyn her favorite flowers for her bouquet," he said and Sygin looked at the slightly crushed flowers in her father's hand.

"That was sweet of you, Papa," she grinned at him. It was funny to see the celebrated general holding flowers in his large fist instead of a sword and she appreciated his gesture. "Though you look like you've been wrestling with dryads!"

"What did you do, roll in the grass?" Tyra asked, aghast at the grass stains on the general's pants.

"Ah," the general said with a quick clearing of his throat and his wife swore he was blushing. "After I found the flowers and placed the flowers in my pouch, I started walking home. The problem was my mind was so focused on the wedding that I didn't mind my footing and I stepped off the top of the hill."

"Are you hurt!?" Elsa asked.

"Just a few bruises and scrapes from sliding down the hillside."

"But you're filthy!" Amaya gasped.

"That was from the large puddle of mud at the bottom of my descent," Tyr said with a smile.

"Did you bathe in the mud?!" Sigyn asked. Her insides hurt from trying not to laugh and he sighed.

"No, I just had a time getting my footing."

"Well, let's go get you washed up and I'll find some salve for your scrapes," Elsa said and he noticed the twinkle in her eyes.

"You are never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

The girls giggled as he sighed then he handed Sigyn the flowers, kissed her on the cheek then he let his wife escort him out of the room.

Tyra exchanged glances with Amaya. “I hope they remember they need to be at the ceremony at noon! Because I saw the look in their eyes!”

Amaya chuckled, sounding like a bird. “Mother will remember, even if Papa gets carried away!”

“You two are awful!” Sigyn scolded, wagging a finger at them.

“Just wait till you discover the joys of wedded bliss with Prince Loki!” Amaya grinned. “Then you’ll understand! Right, Tyra?”

“Indeed, Sister!” Tyra nodded sagely, then they all burst out laughing.

“Come, we need to finish getting you ready!” Amaya sang.

 _Loki, my father has returned,_ Sigyn sent then she explained what happened. She heard him lightly laughing in her head as she smiled and she held the flowers to her chest.

 _I am glad he is home safe and sound_ , Loki sent.

_So am I._

As they assisted Sigyn with her hair and makeup, Amaya asked, "So what token are you going to exchange with your groom during the ceremony?"

It was tradition for the groom and bride to exchange tokens representing their life paths to each other. Usually a warrior exchanged a sword with his bride, to indicate he would protect her, and a bride would exchange a spoon if she was a baker, or a jeweled brooch if a lady.

"Well . . . since I am a green mage, I am going to exchange a vinestaff with him," Sigyn answered. "For new life and new beginnings and green magic."

Her vinestaff was made of pure white wood from a grape arbor and bore beautiful flowers entwined about it and small grapes.

"What do you think Loki will exchange?" Tyra wondered.

Sigyn wondered the same.

"Perhaps a crown or a scepter?" mused Amaya. "He's the Prince of Asgard."

"Or one of his daggers,' Tyra said, but Sigyn knew he wouldn't give her a weapon.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," Sigyn said and they helped her into the wedding dress.

Her wedding dress was elegant yet simple, of soft ivory silk with climbing green vines and gold roses about the hem and bodice. The sleeves were sheer lace and flowed to her elbows, allowing her arms freedom of movement. The dress just brushed the top of her beautiful emerald and diamond encrusted sandals.

Amaya had painted Sigyn's toes in gold dust polish and her nails in the same, so she sparkled every time she gestured.

"You look like a fairy queen," Amaya said with a grin.

"Or a goddess," Tyra remarked, her eyes twinkling.

Sigyn felt the blush moving over her cheeks and Amaya placed the veil on Sigyn's head.

The veil had belonged to Elsa and had been worn by each of her daughters on their wedding day. It was made of expensive Alfheim silk and embroidered with beautiful tiny aquamarines, seed pearls, and silver thread.

Thor had sent a green and white lace garter as a gift and she had blushed at the thought of Loki seeing it.

Sigyn had studied the marriage customs of Midgard and was happy that Asgardians were more modest and did not have a ceremony where the groom removed the garter in front of all the wedding guests to throw it. But the bride did throw a small flower wreath to the young maidens and if one was lucky enough to catch it, she might find the man of her dreams.

The bride and groom also performed a dance called the Shower of Coins where they threw gold and silver coins to the guests as they whirled about the dance floor--it was to indicate the couple's wealth and generosity for good luck in their marriage.

Amaya and Tyra stood back while they looked at their little sister and they sadly smiled.

"Now, no tears," Sigyn said with a laugh and they gently hugged each other.

"We wish you all the joy in the Nine," Tyra murmured.

"Only it's so strange to see our baby sister a bride!" Amaya sniffed. "I feel like it was only yesterday you were toddling around wearing Mother's heels!"

"And painting your face with MY makeup!" Tyra chuckled. "And now look at you!"

"I am so glad I was blessed with such wonderful sisters. You and Mother taught me so much," Sigyn said then she shook her head. 'No. Enough. We keep this up and we'll need our makeup redone."

"Yes, today is for rejoicing! May you and Loki know happiness everlasting!" Amaya trilled, and she removed a silver tambourine from the bedside table and began to shake it, which was also tradition--that the bridesmaids accompany the bride to the temple with laughter and music.

Nodding, Sigyn walked to the doorway while her sisters made sure the veil was straight then they exited the room. She felt a knot in her chest at the thought of leaving the room which she had spent the last few months for the last time, but she shook the thought from her head and they headed down the hallway.

_Viva’s bedchamber:_

 

Viva admired the gown Frigga had made for her as she looked in full-length mirror and she smiled from the thoughts and feelings she was receiving from her twin.

 _Someone is excited_ , she sent and Loki softly laughed in her head.

 _You are correct,_ Loki sent then she felt there was something wrong.

_What’s the matter?_

_It’s nothing. Just a small sense of uncertainty._

_You have nothing to feel uncertain about._

_True, but old habits die hard._

She sent some calming thoughts into his mind and he send some love back.

 _See you at the chapel_ , he sent then she felt his mind moving away.

She looked at her reflection again when her vision blurred and she saw the image in the mirror change. She saw Stephen standing in a courtyard and he was wearing tan linen clothing. She watched the others around him preforming magic, but he just looked at his shaking hands with a look which broke her heart. He moved his hands in the same pattern the others were doing and a small spark of yellow light appears between his hands then the light faded. She could sense his anger and frustration as she placed her hand on the cool glass and the image faded.

“Are you well, Lady?” her maid asked while Viva turned to look at her and Viva blinked the tears from her eyes.

“Yes. I’m fine,” she said, wiping her eyes with a small handkerchief and her maid nodded.

“Then let’s get your hair done.”

Viva walked to the small stool in front of the vanity as she sat down and her maid started fixing Viva’s hair and makeup. Viva’s mind focused on Stephen as she sighed and she silently prayed for him to be alright. A knock on the door made her stand as she walked to the door and the maid opened it. Odin stood dressed in his amor, his hair brushed back and shining in the light and he held his helmet in his hands. Frigga stood next to him as she smiled at their daughter then Viva took her father’s hand and they walked down the hallway. Thor joined them halfway down the hallway and he gave her a smile.

“You look amazing,” Odin commented.

“Thank you, Father. I just hope I don’t outshine the bride,” Viva teased and he laughed.

“I am sure she will shine just as brightly,” Frigga assured her then she noticed the look in her eyes. “Is there something wrong?”

“It’s nothing to worry about,” she assured her mother and they headed out of the palace, got in the coach that was waiting for them and the coach moved down the road toward the chapel.

Along the King’s Way, people lined the avenue, cheering and throwing flowers and ribbons, as was customary during a Royal Wedding.

Loki and the two small princes and Hela rode in the groom’s coach, decorated with green and gold swags and pulled by Slepinir, who wore green and gold plumes on his harness and glided lightly above the avenue. Loki and his children leaned out the windows and waved to their people, who cheered and clapped at the sight of their prince so joyful.

Sigyn’s coach was ahead of his, and it seemed to take forever to arrive at the chapel, though in reality it was only about ten minutes.

Once at the chapel gates, Sigyn and her sisters, Tyr and Elsa, processed down the aisle of the great temple and the guests gasped at how beautiful the bride was.

"She outshines the sun and stars in the sky!"

"I envy Prince Loki," whispered a nobleman to his brother, who also nodded.

Once she ascended the dais, Sigyn turned to face the guests present and wait for Loki to arrive. In an Asgardian marriage ceremony, the groom came to the bride, to show his willingness to stay and make a life with her.

Tyra and Amaya played the tambourine and the bells and sand softly the traditional wedding songs that wished the new couple long life, happiness, and children.

Soon the royal coach with Odin, Frigga, Viva and Thor arrived, and the royals disembarked, and processed up the aisle, taking their places to the left of Sigyn's family. They then all waited for Loki and his children to make their appearance.

First Hela came down the aisle with Leif, strewing flower petals and small golden grains of rice which represented abundance and fertility, harking back to when Asgard was a kingdom of agriculture.

“Mama, I want my hair like hers!” a little girl proclaimed loudly and was hushed by her parent.

Hela smiled in delight.

“How adorable!” the ladies gushed at Leif.

Next was Balder, his little face serious as he carried the satin gold pillow with the wedding rings knotted to it. But Thor winked at him and the small prince grinned back, making the guests laugh.

Then the music swelled to a joyous refrain and Loki appeared in the doorway, his handsome form haloed in golden sunlight for a moment.

Sigyn felt her heart stutter as she beheld her groom in all his finery for the first time.

Suddenly she gasped, the mere sight of him stealing her breath for an instant.

Loki wore skin-tight leather breeches of ivory that accented his long well-muscled legs to perfection. Sigyn could hardly take her eyes away from him. His shirt was of the finest elven silk in a soft green shade with golden accents. He wore a sweeping gold cloak with green satin lining and the collar was pure white arctic mink with an emerald and gold clasp. Upon his head was a gold diadem and his boots were gold snakeskin. His hair flowed in soft waves to his shoulders, and one side sported a single braid twined with gold and green cords. He wore gold bracers on his arms and his daggers were sheathed at his sides. He looked every inch the prince he was born as . . . and her heart swelled with love so deep it made her shiver in longing.

_By the Nine, but he is magnificent! And he is all mine! I wish the ceremony were done with already!_

Then she flushed at where her thoughts were taking her and composed herself, giving her groom a smile that held all the warmth in the world within it.

Loki did not hesitate, but grinned back at her as he processed down the aisle, his joy radiating from him and making his face light up with incandescent brilliance.

He saw Byleist and Farbouti sitting in seats near Odin, Thor, Viva and Frigga and Byleist gave him a nod.

 _Nervous, Brother?_ Byleist sent.

 _Not anymore_ , Loki sent then he looked at Farbouti. She was wearing an ice blue gown with lace cuffs and collar and she wore a silver diadem which marked her as Queen Mother. She gave him a nod as he made a little bow then he continued down the aisle.

 _Do you have any idea how handsome you look?_ Sigyn sent as he made his way to her and his eyebrow arched up.

 _Not as beautiful as you look_ , Loki sent and she held out her hand.

He held her eyes in his while they stood facing each other and Loki prayed for the service to start.

Vidarr, the High Priest, approached in his ceremonial robes of sky blue and gold. "Welcome all here to this joyous ceremony. We are gathered here to witness the wedding of Prince Loki Odinson and Lady Sigyn Tyrsdottir."

Vidarr held out his hands for silence as the cheering died down and he continued.

"Who gives this maiden to be married to this man?" Vidarr asked.

"Her mother, sisters and I," Tyr answered as he stood and Vidarr nodded.

"Who gives this man to be married to this maiden?"

"His father, mother, sister and brother," Odin said, standing and Vidarr nodded.

"And his other brother and I," Farbouti said as she stood and some guests as well as Loki gave her a surprised look.

 _You are my son_ , she sent with a smile and Loki nodded.

Tyr, Odin and Farbouti sat back down and they waited for Vidarr to continue.

"In the sight of the Norns, All Wise and Knowing, do you, Loki Odinson, take this woman for your wife, forsaking all others, in this holy bond of marriage?"

"I do so swear," Loki replied calmly, holding Sigyn's hand.

"And do you, Sigyn Tyrsdottir take this man for your husband, forsaking all others, in this holy bond of marriage?" Vidarr looked at Sigyn.

"I do so swear," she replied, squeezing Loki's hand.

"Further, do you, Loki Odinson, agree to provide for and protect this lady against any that would do her harm?"

"I shall."

"And do you, Sigyn Tyrsdottir, vow the same of yourself?"

"I shall."

"Then bring forth the tokens of protection," Vidarr intoned.

Tyra came forward with the vinestaff and handed it to Sigyn. Thor handed Loki a long black staff topped with a brilliant blue crystal orb.

"I, Loki Odinson, do pledge my eternal protection with this--the Scepter of Power." Loki then handed the scepter to Sigyn, who gasped in astonishment before taking it.

"I, Sigyn Tyrsdottir, do pledge my eternal protection with this--a vinestaff of green magery."

As she handed the vinestaff to Loki their tokens flared brightly with magic--and one green and one blue strand of mystic energy wrapped about the other, binding them together.

Everyone watching gasped in awe.

Vidarr cleared his throat.

"It seems the Norns approve! Rejoice!"

The cheers echoed through the air as the guests stood and clapped their hands.

Vidarr smiled and waited for tumult to die down before he spoke again.

The guests sat while Tyr looked at Odin and both of them nodded and smiled to each other.

"Do I give them the rings now?" Balder whispered in a loud voice and some of the guests laughed.

“You do, young prince,” Vidarr said genially and beckoned the boy to stand beside him.

"Will the couple please take these rings, symbols of their undying love, each for the other, and place them on each other's fingers?"

Loki lifted the gorgeous golden vine patterened band set with triple emeralds and slid it onto Sigyn's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Sigyn felt the tears in her eyes at his words as he gently squeezed her fingers and she looked at his ring sitting on the pillow.

She gently placed the gold and jet band set with a single teardrop shaped green fire gem--a gem that could store magic-- and slid it onto his finger. Gazing into his eyes she said clearly for all to hear, 'With this ring, I thee wed!"

Loki's heart swelled in his chest as he smiled then he felt a tug on his pants leg. Leif had run to join them as he looked up at his papa then he pointed at the pillow.

"Me!" Leif announced and Loki softly giggled.

"Yes, you can carry the pillow back to your seat," Loki said and Balder handed his little brother the pillow then they walked back to their seats. Vidarr chuckled then he looked at Loki and Sigyn.

"May the Norns forever bless this union! Now seal thy vows with true love's kiss!" Vidarr boomed.

 

Loki had a sparkle of mischief in his eyes when he moved closer and he gently cupped the back of Sigyn's head in his hand. He leaned down to place a light kiss on her lips then he deepened it. Sighing, Sigyn slid her arms around him, but neither cared about the cheers and whistling coming from the others.

All except Balder, who made a face and whispered to his siblings, "Kissing! Yuck!"

“Well done, Brother!" Thor cheered as he stood and Sif, the Avengers, who had been invited to the wedding, and the Warriors Three joined him, clapping their hands.

Loki laughed against her lips as Sigyn shook her head and they moved back, looking deeply into each other's eyes.

 _I love you_ , he sent and she could feel the passion within him, it caused her kneed to go weak and fire to sweep through her veins.

 _I love you too, forever,_ she sent back, and he trembled with desire at her heartfelt words.

"Are you done kissing yet?!" Balder asked.

"For now, Imp," Loki told his son and Balder pouted.

"Ok."

"Yeah because otherwise we're gonna have a baby right here!" muttered Hela.

People nearly fell on the floor, convulsed with mirth.

Loki's face turned red as he placed his forehead against hers and she brushed her hand over his cheek.

"Are you really sure you want to be a part of all this?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," she whispered, lightly kissing the tip of his nose.

“Just remember you said that!” he teased, then he took her hand and they processed back down the aisle together, amid the cheers of their people.

Neither could recall ever being happier, and both were anticipating a glorious future, as they ducked the showers of rose petals and wheat kernels.

They headed out of the chapel when they got back in the coach and the footman closed the door. Loki slid his bride against him as Sigyn leaned her head up and Loki kissed her.

"Norns only know how much I love you," he said,

"And I you."

"Let's make this a wedding to remember!"

He slid his hand out the window as he cast an illusion and bright fireworks flared in the sky. Those gathered on the side of the road cheered as the coach moved back to the palace and she smiled at her wonderful Trickster.

She could hardly wait to get started. Then she laughed softly at her own impatience. For they had all the time in the Nine to become one in mind, body, and spirit, to learn each other's ways, and to build a new life together out of the ashes of the past.

Loki looked at her as he thought of how a once broken prince was now a whole man again and she was his life now. Her and his children.

He gave her a slow smile of delight as he found the bottle of sparkling wine Thor had stashed beneath the seat and conjured two glasses. He poured the sweet wine and then toasted his new bride. "To us, and our new life together!"

Sigyn clinked her glass against his.

"To us," she said as she took the glass and she sipped on the sparkling wine.

It tasted of honey and summer and it caused heat to curl in her midsection, or perhaps the heat was caused by the way a certain Trickster God was staring at her, as if she was the answer to all his prayers.

The bubbles tickled her nose as she giggled and Loki slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Patience," she said to herself more than him, but Loki heard her and he pouted.

"I am trying to be patient, but it's not easy," he teased and she blushed.

"We have all the time in the Nine. A few more hours..."

"Will feel like forever."

She agreed with him as the coach arrived at the palace and the footman placed the small set of stairs at the bottom of the door. Loki opened the door when Tyra and Amaya appeared to help straighten the train of her dress.

Amaya and Tyra noticed the looks Loki and Sigun gave each other as the sisters lightly giggled then they went inside the palace.

Loki took her arm and escorted his new bride into the Great Hall. All the dignitaries of the Nine were present, and all stood and applauded as the newlyweds processed to their seat at the High Table.

Odin stood in greeting as he raised a goblet of sweet wine and Loki made a low bow while Sigyn curtsied.

Loki was astonished to see a tall handsome golden-haired man that looked like Frigga wearing a crown dripping with sapphires and rubies standing beside his father. _Why, it's King Frey of Vanaheim! I've not seen him since I was a small boy._

"Greetings," Frey said with a bow.

"Greetings, Your Highness," Loki said, bowing back.

The realization struck him then that here was his blood uncle, though he hardly knew the man, and he wondered if Frigga had let him know about his true parentage--and his twin's also.

As if he sensed it, Frey gave him a pleased look.

 _Your mother told me about you and your twin, Nephew,_ he sent,

 _I had hoped she would. We must get better acquainted after the wedding, Uncle._ Loki replied.

I will look forward to it.

Loki sent to Sigyn who Frey was as she nodded to Frey and he grinned.

 _Greetings, Niece,_ he sent.

 _Greetings, Uncle,_ she sent.

Loki then led Sigyn to the two empty chairs as he helped her sit down then he sat on the chair next to her.

Odin then lifted his glass in a toast to the new bride and groom. After everyone had drank, he called out, "Let the wedding feast begin!"

A horn sounded while the servants appeared with trays of food and pitchers of wine, mead, ale and goat milk for the children.

As servers in royal livery began distributing the food and drink, Loki squeezed Sigyn's hand under the table. His mouth watered at the savory smells coming from the platters, but his heart was singing a different tune as he beheld his lovely bride. He wished for an instant that he could make time stand still--and then he got a rather naughty idea. _Maybe I can't make time stand still . . . but I can make people see what I wish them to see._

He cast an illusion of him and Sigyn sitting at the table as he gently pulled her to her feet and she frowned. He motioned with his finger for her to follow as they headed for the balcony and he took her to the far corner of the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I want some alone time with my wife."

"Here? In the middle of the banquet?"

"No one can see us," he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"You're certain?" she hissed, feeling her blood quicken.

"Positive," he murmured, then his mouth captured hers and she was lost with the sensations he conjured.

"Do you doubt my magic?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

"No, my love. For you are the Trickster, and you can fool anyone," she laughed and kissed him back.

She marveled at how his hands moved over her body while the kiss deepened and she felt her knees weakening.

He moved back just enough to move his finger over her lower lip and she blinked.

"By Yggdrasil, you are amazing," he whispered.

“Loki!” she moaned.

“Aye, darling?”

“We should stop . . .” she sighed. Then her arms tightened about him once more. “Oh to Hel with it! Kiss me again!”

So he did, and eventually they returned to the feast, tingling with delight at the wedding night still to come.

Thor gave his little brother a nod after he had seen them return and something told Loki his brother had an idea of what they had done.

After the food was eaten and they had their fill of drink, Odin stood and announced it was time for the Bride and Groom's first dance.

Loki took Sigyn in his arms, and the mere touch of his hands upon her made her quiver with longing. So much so she almost forgot the steps to the dance. But she soon regained her equilibrium, and was twirling gracefully with Loki across the floor, as light as thistledown upon the breeze.

“You dance divinely,” he murmured in her ear.

“Only with you,” she laughed. “Ask Tyra. I used to step all over her feet!”

Laughter was in his eyes as they danced and, for Loki, it was like no one else was in the room, but them. He lifted her up while twirling her around in circles and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Your love gives me wings."

"And yours makes my heart soar," he said, lowering her down.

Their lips brushed each other while the music stopped and the cheers echoed around them.

Others joined them on the dance floor as they took turns dancing with their guests and Frigga teared up while she danced with Loki.

"Have I made you proud, Mother?" he asked softly, echoing the words he had said to her upon his return to Asgard all those months ago.

"Yes, you have," she said with a nod.

Her words nearly caused his heart to burst with happiness. "I am glad."

"As am I. You have suffered so much, but you never gave up."

"There were times when I had."

"But you always found a reason to keep trying."

"Yes, I did."

He looked over at Sigyn dancing with her father then he glanced over at Viva and his twin was still sitting at the table. Frigga looked at her then nodded and Loki walked to his twin.

"Are you well, Sister?" he asked and Viva looked at him.

"I am fine," Viva said, but he knew something was wrong.

"Don't lie to me."

"It’s.... I saw him again."

"This man from your dreams?"

"Yes. His pain. His anger. It calls to me, but I have no idea where on Midgard he is."

"Let it go for now," he said, holding out his hand. "Dance with me."

She placed her hand in his and rose, allowing him to lead her to the dance floor, silently cursing herself for letting this vision get the better of her. This was her twin's wedding and she was not going to let it be ruined by anyone, least of all herself.

She shoved her worry back behind her shields and focused instead upon how happy her twin was with Sigyn. She let herself feel his joy and soon it became her joy also. The Mind Healer danced gracefully with her Trickster twin, two halves of the same whole.

"I wish you happy, Twin," she said sincerely.

"And I wish you the same," he said honestly.

Viva gave him a bright smile, though she feared she would never know the happiness that Loki did right then. She shook her head. _My destiny is in the hands of the Norns,_ she reminded herself. And she hoped they would bless her as they had her twin. Until then, however, she would enjoy this day of celebration, for it wasn’t every day a prince was married to his one true love. _May you always know laughter and always know love, may your family always stay beside you and the Norns bless and keep you, Little Brother,_ she prayed fervently, then she sent her own blessing over the newlyweds, with all the power of her empathic gift, and suddenly her troubled heart was at peace.


	50. The Fire on the Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn's wedding night and Viva dreams once again of Stephen and seeks help from Tony Stark to find him

 

The wedding feast continued well into the night as Loki and Sigyn danced, talked, and laughed with their guests then Loki noticed Hela, Balder, and Leif were getting sleepy.

"Let us put them to bed," Frigga suggested while she looked at Leif nestled on Odin's lap and the toddler's eyes were closed. Hela was yawning and Balder's head kept bopping up and down.

"Are you sure?" Loki asked.

"It's what grandparents are for."

He gave her a little smile when she walked to Hela and Balder and she whispered to them it was time for bed. Hela and Balder walked to Loki and Sigyn as they got their goodnight hugs then she led the children out of the room. Odin slowly stood while holding his youngest grandson in his arms and Loki wondered if he had done the same with him when he was Leif's age.

 _You always fell asleep in my arms_ , his father sent as if he knew what he was thinking and Loki smiled at him. With a nod, Odin walked away then he left the room and Sigyn slid her arms around Loki's arm.

Loki looked deeply into her eyes as a small blush moved over her cheeks and she slightly lowered her head.

"Why are you acting so shy? We're married now. I can look at you like this if I want to," he teased and she laughed.

"Sorry. Old habits," she said and he looked at their guests.

"Are you ready to bid them goodnight?"

"Wouldn't that be rude?"

"No," he said with a shook of his head. "Most of them are too drunk to notice if we're here or not and the others might be off to bed soon."

"What are you whispering about?" Tyra asked, appearing next to them.

"We are wondering if we should leave," Sigyn said and her sister laughed.

"Norns! You didn't notice when me and my husband left during our wedding feast!"

"You did?" Loki asked.

"Yes! We couldn't wait to get the wedding night started! Now, shoo!"

Tyra giggled when Loki carefully lifted Sigyn off the floor and he carried Sigyn out of the room. He did hear the whistles and cheers as he rolled his eyes and she softly laughed.

A short time later, the guards opened the doors to Loki's room as Loki nodded and he carried his bride across the threshold. He made a mental note to have the room redone now that he was married to reflect both of their tastes. Ravn had decorated the room with garlands of roses and fresh rose petals were spread over the comforter. There were tall beeswax tapers scented with lavender and honey for good luck. An entwined swag of purple _brisingr_ —Asgard's national flower—shaped like bells with a golden center—and ice blue frost blossoms lay over the mantle of the fireplace, which burned logs of apple wood for warmth and passion.

A bottle of sweet wine was sitting in the ice bucket on the center table and a tray with cheeses, cold chicken and ham and crusty dark bread sat next to the ice bucket.

Loki set her gently down as Sigyn walked to the table and she poured the sweet wine into the crystal glasses sitting next to the tray. She picked up the glass, etched with the runes for happiness, and handed it to him.

They gently touched glasses when they took a drink of the sweet wine and he leaned over to kiss her lips. He tasted the sweetness of her lips and found them as intoxicating as the wine they had drank. He drew back, his eyes roving over her lithe frame, adoring her.

Sigyn felt heat blossom within her as she twined her arms about him and kissed him again, feeling as if she could never get enough of him. Her sisters had whispered to her of the passion shared between lovers but she had never known anything like this, not even when she was lost in the ecstasy of her magic.

"This has to be a dream. I don't remember the last time I was this happy," she whispered against his lips and he chuckled, his chest thrumming with humor.

"If it is a dream, I do not wish to wake," he whispered then he drew back. She saw the twinkle in her Trickster's eyes as he took her hand and he led her to the bed. He knew she was nervous as he kissed the back of her hand and he gave her a playful grin. "Shall we play a game, my love?"

"What sort of game?" she queried.

"A game of riddles. If you guess my riddle, then you may steal a piece of my clothing. Sound fun?"

She smirked. "I have always wondered what you look like without your shirt," she teased, running her hand down his neck.

He sucked in a breath. "Now you shall find out, darling."

And so they began . . .

Ten minutes later, most of their clothes and shoes were in a pile upon the floor and Sigyn was feeling very relaxed. Loki also accompanied the removal of their clothing with kisses, soft and sensual ones that made her burn from the inside out.

She shivered slightly as his fingers came into contact with her skin, for he was a few degrees cooler than she was.

"Cold, my love?" he queried, and then used some magic to increase the warmth in his hands.

"No . . .not really. You make me feel . . . like that apple wood branch there," she indicated the fire burning merrily.

"Ah," he grinned endearingly. "Do you know what you do to me?"

She gave him a quizzical look.

"You are the fire on the hearth, that warms me to my soul." As he spoke his lips trailed fiery kisses down her neck and shoulders.

She feared she would self-combust right there upon the bed.

 _Mine. He is forever mine,_ she thought as her heart thumped happily in her chest. "Loki . . ."

"Aye, darling?"

"You are . . . this is . . . magical . . ." she gasped. "I have never felt this way before . . ."

"Nor have I," he murmured in a voice of silk and velvet, as his fingers continued their dance, his emerald eyes half lidded with pleasure like a sleepy cat's.

"Where did you . . . how . . .?" she could not seem to form coherent speech.

"I did not learn this from anyone," he responded. "I am simply . . . following what my heart tells me . . . and listening to yours . . ."

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you as well."

She never knew quite when the rest of their clothes came off, for she was lost to the sensations her magician of Asgard conjured in her. But at one point she muttered, "You're not wearing anything under your leather pants!"

He laughed huskily. "Let that be our secret, love!"

Magic swirled in the air, weaving glowing trails, as they surrendered to the passion between them and found their true selves within each other's embrace, coming together in a glorious conflagration, reborn anew like a phoenix from the ashes, upon love's fiery wings.

The candles had died to a flicker when they returned to themselves at last. Sigyn lay atop Loki, her head upon his chest, feeling it rise and fall as he breathed. Her fingers moved along his left side as he sighed contentedly, his heart thrumming in a steady beat against his sternum.

"Hungry?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"Yes," she said with a nod and she felt a pang of regret when he gently moved her off of him and he quickly got out of bed. He poured them some more sweet wine then he made a small plate of cheese, cold chicken, and some bread. He quickly got back in bed as he handed the crystal glass and the plate to her and pulled the covers up. She felt quite cozy, like a cat curled on the hearth. She snuggled against him then they took turns feeding each other while they sipped wine from the same glass.

Sigyn was in the middle of gently licking some cheese off Loki's fingers when a sudden weight landed right in the middle of their legs.

"Oh!" she yelped.

"By the Nine!" Loki gasped.

A startled mew erupted from the blankets and a whiskered face poked out.

"Axelle!" Loki cried.

The golden kitten meowed plaintively and Sigyn stared at her before suddenly erupting into laughter.

"Oh . . . oh . . . blessed Yggradsil!" she giggled uncontrollably. "I . . . think she's hungry . . .!"

Loki gaped at her then he too began to laugh.

Axelle crawled onto the pillow, trying to snatch what remained of the chicken from the plate, causing the two newlyweds to dissolve further into hysterical laughter.

"Wait," Loki said after he calmed down. He gently picked Axelle off the bed and he went to make her a plate of chicken. He placed her on the floor near her cat bed then set the plate down and the kitten began eating hungrily.

A small knock on the door made him sigh as he waved his hands and he was dressed in his dark green silk bathrobe. He opened the door and Ravn stood there with a sly smile on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt, My Prince, but it appears I misplaced your kitten," he began innocently.

"She's right here," Loki said when he walked back to Axelle, picked her and the plate up and handed her to Ravn.

"I do apologize."

"It's alright, Old Friend," Loki said and Ravn smiled. Nodding, he walked off with the kitten and the plate and Loki closed the door.

Sigyn giggled as he dropped the bathrobe on the floor then he quickly ran to the bed. She moved back as he dove onto the mattress crawled up to her.

"Now, where were we?" he asked and she placed a bite of cheese in his mouth.

_Sometime later:_

"What would you like to do today?" Sigyn queried after she had bathed and dressed in a comfortable set of loungewear that her sister Amaya had given her.

Loki shrugged lazily, also dressed in a pair of black soft trousers and a long green tunic with simple silver buttons. His bare feet were tucked up under him on the recliner by the fire, though his calf leather slippers were set beside the hearth.

The remains of a breakfast repast were on the table, next to cups of fragrant jasmine mint tea.

She walked to the recliner when she slid onto his lap and he wrapped his arms about her, burying his face in her hair.

Her hair smelled of roses and lilac and he gently brushed his fingers through her hair.

"We could stay here and read to each other," he suggested. "Or we could take a walk in the Lover's Knot maze."

"A walk sounds wonderful."

Her fingers lightly stroked the tunic as he shivered and he tilted her face towards his so he could kiss her sweet lips.

 _You fool. Why do you want to go for a walk when you could stay here and do this?_ a voice in her head demanded and he felt her smiling against her lips.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"Maybe we could go for a walk later," she said and he saw a twinkle in her eyes. She felt him move off the recliner as he scooped her up into his arms and walked towards the bed.

_Viva's chambers:_

_She was walking down a hallway she didn't recognize when she entered a library and she was amazed by the volume of books, scrolls and documents on the shelves. She felt the magic coming from them as she saw a man with a round face, a bald head, and dark eyes sitting at a wooden table._

_"Is he a monk?" she thought while she watched him then she saw a small orange rimmed portal appearing to his left and a hand removed one of the books off the shelf. Another portal opened to his right a few seconds later and a hand removed a book from the shelf. For some reason, she giggled, then left the room. She walked down the hallway when she entered a different room and she saw him._

_He looked different, but he also looked happy. He was sitting cross legged over the floor as she watched him open one of the books and she realized he was the one who took them._

_"Pretty sneaky, yeah?" he asked and she was startled. He had seen her._

_"Yes," she said and he smiled, giving her a wink._

Viva woke with a gasp, her heart thundering in her chest like a runaway locomotive.

"Who are you?" she asked, arising and going to dress for breakfast.

She opened the door when she saw Thor standing in the hallway and he smiled.

"Morning, Sister," he said.

"Morning. I'm surprised to see you up. Not after all you drank last night," she teased and he softly laughed.

"I do feel a little hungover, but it is nothing I can't handle."

"Then shall we go get some breakfast?"

Nodding, he held his arm out and she slid her arm around it. They walked down the hallway when he noticed the look on her face and he arched an eyebrow, frowning in concern.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Sighing, she told him about her dreams and he nodded his head every now and then.

"Well, if you need to find him, maybe the Avengers can help you," he suggested and she sighed.

"I don't want to be a bother."

"You are never a bother. Besides, it sounds like he needs you."

"You're right."

"Then we will speak with them during breakfast."

"Thank you."

Smiling, he nodded and they walked down the hallway.

_Loki's chambers:_

Loki braided Sigyn's hair as she happily sighed and he leaned over to kiss her neck. She stroked his cheek when he stood and he held his hand out. She took his hand as he helped her to her feet and she wrapped their fingers together.

"Shall we go for that walk now?" he asked and she nodded. They had just opened the door when something grabbed onto his legs and he looked down, seeing Leif looking up at him.

"Papa!" he said.

"Morning," he said as Loki bent down and lifted his youngest son up.

"Morning, Papa," Hela said when she looked at Sigyn and she grinned. "Morning Mama."

Sigyn's breath caught in her chest as Loki looked at her and Sigyn smiled.

"Morning," Sigyn said.

"Where are you going, Papa?" Balder asked. "Uncle Thor said you and Mama were going to stay in bed. Are you sick?"

Loki nearly swallowed his tongue before he could reply. _Quick, think of something to tell him_! "Uh . . . no, we're feeling better now. We were just a little tired from the wedding party last night. So we decided to sleep in."

Balder cocked his head. "But why was Mama in your room?"

"Now that we're married, Mama sleeps in my room."

Balder frowned. "Is that what happens when you're married? You gotta sleep with a GIRL? Aww, gross!" The boy looked disgusted.

Loki felt his stomach hurting from not being able to laugh and he lightly ruffled Balder's hair.

"Mama!" Leif said as he reached for Sigyn and she carefully took him out of Loki's arms. Leif gave her a hug as she kissed his cheek and he giggled.

"Where are you going?" Hela asked.

"For a walk in the Lover's Knot maze," Loki answered.

"Can we go with you?!" Balder asked.

"Maybe another time," Loki demurred. "I think your Uncle Thor wanted your help showing his friends from Midgard around here."

"But I wanna go with you and Mama," Balder said with a pout.

Hela elbowed him. "Come on, Balder. Don't you know that when you get married you wanna be alone together?"

"What for?" her little brother demanded sulkily.

"So you can kiss each other! Duh!" Hela rolled her eyes. "Don't you know anything?"

"Gross! You can get germs!" Balder gagged.

"Oh, for Frost Lady's sake! Married people have the SAME germs!" Hela said exasperatedly. "Everyone knows that!" She tugged on his hand. "Now come on! I'm hungry and we're having pigs in a blanket and lingonberry muffins for breakfast!"

"Muppin!" Leif said, clapping his hands. Sigyn placed Leif down as he ran to Hela and he pulled on her hand. "Muppins!"

"I think you better go get him some muffins," Loki teased. Nodding, Hela led her brothers down the hallway and Loki saw the pleased look on Sigyn's face.

"They are precious! And too funny!" she grinned. "The things they say!"

"True," he said and he led her down the hallway.

They left the palace by one of the side entrances and Loki walked arm in arm with his new wife to the Lover's Knot maze, which had stood for thousands of years since the time of his grandmother Bestla, who had commissioned it when she became queen.

The leafy hedges were full of flowering shrubs that gave off a heady aroma as they walked down the paths, which were arranged like a lover's knot, and sported soft white stone pathways that glistened in the sun. The maze was interspersed with smooth stone benches and hidden arbors where ardent lovers could indulge in a kiss or two as they strolled.

"Have you ever been to the center of the maze?" Sigyn asked as she strolled along.

"Of course. Thor and I used to play here as boys," Loki chuckled. "Though Thor was a terror-he was forever trampling the flowers and putting holes in the hedge with his toy hammer. I thought Valis the Head Gardener was going to murder him once for it."

"And what did you do?"

"I played hide and seek among the hedges and dared Thor to find me. But I didn't tell him I would be hiding in a different shape!"

She imagined Loki as a little boy, hiding in the hedges, and she laughed.

They walked along when she saw some mourning doves in a nest sitting in a hole in the hedge and the doves gently cooed.

"Oh!" she said.

"Morning," Loki cooed.

"Morning," the male mourning dove cooed.

They walked down the path when they came to the center of the maze and she saw the large gazebo.

It was beautifully fashioned of white ash wood and marble, with trellises of pink and blue trumpet vines around the four pillars. The roof had hanging flowers in all the shades of the rainbow and inside it was cool and pleasant, with plump white leather cushions on the benches and a low prism glass table with an arrangement of gold and peach roses.

"How gorgeous!" Sigyn gasped.

Various kinds of butterflies and gentle fuzzy bees flitted around the vines and flowers.

She felt the green magic as she walked toward the gazebo and Loki swore she was glowing in a white light, and so too were the flowers and plants nearby.

 _Norns, she is so beautiful,_ Loki thought, walking toward her.

They clasped hands and sat together on the white leather bench, sunlight glinting in Loki's hair and making blue highlights glitter in it. It turned Sigyn's to flame, which was what Loki felt his blood doing everytime he touched her.

She moved closer as her lips brushed against his and a cool tingle swept through him.

Reaching up, she ran her fingers through his silky hair and he lightly gripped her shoulders.

His green eyes shimmered as he kissed her, his hand gently cupping the back of her head.

She felt a fire curling through her as he deepened the kiss and she wrapped some of his hair around her fingers.

"You bring me to life," she whispered, her breath tickling his cheek.

"You restored mine," he whispered, kissing down her neck.

The humming of the bees and the twittering of the birds surrounded them as they remained in each other's arms, content just to be with the other, their bond deepening as the sun made its way across the sky.

Images of their life together moved through his mind as he smiled and she leaned back against his chest.

They drowsed sitting there beneath the fragrant canopy of flowers, meanwhile Viva ate breakfast with her family and waited to see what Thor could find out about the man in her dreams.

"Excuse me," a voice said when Viva looked up and Tony Stark sat on the chair across from her. She did admit the mortal was handsome, but he wasn't the man from her dreams and he saw the look in her eyes. "Hi. I'm Tony. Tony Stark."

"Are you a friend of Thor's?" she asked.

"Yeah, I am. He told me you were looking for someone."

"Yes, I am."

"Do you know his name?"

"No, I don't."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"Yes," she said as she described the man in her dreams then she sensed something wrong with Tony. "Are you alright?"

"I think I know who you're talking about."

"You do?!"

"I think so. We only met once, but I think you're talking about Stephen Strange."

"Who is he?"

"He's a doctor on my world."

"Do you know where he is?!"

"I'm not sure. It's been a long time since I've seen him. Last I heard, he was in some sort of accident."

"What kind of accident?"

"It was a car accident."

Her first dream replayed through her mind as she shivered and he arched his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Are you sure about the accident?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "Why?"

She told him about the dream of the accident and Tony gave her a doubting look.

"Are you saying you somehow became connected to him?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. For some unknown reason, the Norns have bound our fates together—why I do not know. But he comes to me in dreams—and has since he had his accident." She considered carefully before telling him about the unusual dreams she had of the man she now knew was named Stephen Strange—the man was yet an enigma to her, ironically.

"These dreams . . . you believe they have power?" Tony asked skeptically.

She lofted an eyebrow, looking remarkably like her twin about to deliver a lecture in that instant. "My dreams are not ordinary ones, Tony. I am a Seer and my dreams show me what may be or can be, if I choose the right path. I have never felt such a strong connection to anyone before—save for my twin. This must mean he is my destiny in some fashion."

"Have you seen that?"

"In a way, yes. I know that we are destined to meet someday. And soon. Can you help me locate him? I sense that it is urgent that I do so. He needs help . . . perhaps help only I can give him." She found herself growing agitated and twisting her napkin in her lap. Would this mortal help her? _Could_ he do so?

Tony could feel her uneasiness and it made him squirm uncomfortably. Never one to ignore a damsel in distress, though he suspected this lady could probably take him and half the Avengers apart in an eyeblink, he slowly nodded. "I can help you . . . I think. But there's one condition. You'd need to stay on Earth for awhile. You willing to do that?"

Viva felt a slow spark of hope brighten in her chest. "I am. I may go where I wish."

"Very well then. Come with me when we return to Earth and I'll see what I can do about helping you find Stephen. I just hope he doesn't try and commit you to the crazy ward once he hears your story." Tony warned, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, I doubt that," Viva chuckled. "I can be very persuasive when I wish to be."

"Of that, lovely lady, I have no doubt," he grinned. Then he thought, _Man, maybe I should try and romance her myself! She sure is a looker! And savvy too! What's she want with old stick-in-the-mud Strange anyway? He's a great surgeon but he's married to his work . . . or at least he was._

Then he shrugged. If things didn't work out with Stephen, perhaps she would be willing to give him a chance. He'd never dated a princess before, and wouldn't mind getting to know Viva better.

Viva felt excitement flow through her veins at the thought of finally being able to meet the man of her dreams—literally. She prayed that the Norns would be kind and allow her to help him. But only time would tell. She quickly finished the rest of her breakfast, then rose and went to her room to pack. She would need to inform Odin and Frigga of her plans to return to Midgard with the Avengers and also Loki and Thor. She did not anticipate any problems with her decision from her family—at least she hoped not.

She reached her chambers and found Kiva asleep on her bed. Laughing, the Mind Healer picked up her cat and hugged the sleepy feline. "We're going on an adventure, Kiva! To see a doctor . . . who may also be a wizard! What do you think of that?"

Kiva purred and yawned.

Viva grinned and rubbed the cat under the chin. "You lazy old thing!" she said affectionately before starting to pack, humming an old Jotun traveling tune as she did so.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for sticking with me on this journey! And there's more still to come! What do you hope will happen between Viva and Stephen?**


	51. A Meeting of Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viva goes to Midgard to find Stephen Strange

 

Heimdall watched as Viva, Thor, and the Avengers approached the Bifrost hub and the Gatekeeper made a bow.

"Greetings," he said.

"Greetings," Thor returned.

"Your father has informed me about you going to Midgard," he said, looking at Viva.

"Yes," she said with a nod.

"Don't worry, Big Guy, we'll take good care of her," Tony reassured him..

"You better," Heimdall said with a warning look and Tony nodded.

Thor hugged his little sister then he moved back and nodded. Heimdall opened the portal as the Avengers, Viva, and Kiva entered the portal and teleported them to Midgard.

 

_Midgard: Avengers Tower_

The door to the elevator opened while Tony escorted Viva in the living room and she was amazed with how different the room looked compared to the sitting rooms in Asgard.

"Well, what do you think?" Tony asked and she placed the carrier with Kiva on the floor.

"It's...different," she said and he nodded. Kiva sniffed the floor when the cat growled after she found Loki's scent.

 _Loki was injured here,_ Kiva sent to her and Viva looked at Tony.

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking to her.

"Kiva has informed me Loki was injured in this place," Viva said, picking up the cat.

"Didn't he or Thor tell you what happened?"

"Yes, but it doesn't excuse what you did to him."

"Yeah. If he hadn't tossed me out the window, I think he would have told me what was going on."

"No, he wouldn't. He was still very fragile back then. And he was under the control of the Mind Stone."

"Do you want a drink?" Tony asked.

"Just some tea."

"We have a wide verity of teas, Miss. Do you have a preference?" Jarvis asked and Viva jumped, looking around to see who was talking.

"That's Jarvis. He's my AI assistant," Tony explained. He remembered how fascinated she was with the elevator so he knew he would have to explain what AI was.

“Is that similar to a computer?” she queried, surprising him.

“Yes, but one capable of learning on its own, similar to a person,” he replied, then recalled that Asgard had such things too.

Viva looked around the living room when she walked to the glass doors and Tony followed her. She watched him open the glass doors then they walked out onto the helipad and her eyes widened at the view.

"You can see everything from up here," she said, softly.

"Mostly everything, yeah."

She carefully walked across the helipad when she sensed Loki and Thor's auras and her mind showed her their battle. She could sense Loki's pain and confusion and Thor's need to help Loki.

"You ok?" Tony asked and she turned to look at him.

"This is where they fought. Thor and Loki."

"Yeah. We found Loki's helmet over there."

"Do you still have it?"

Nodding, Tony led her back inside as the elevator door opened and Pepper Potts walked in the room.

"Tony, who is that?" Pepper asked.

"This is Thor's sister, Viva. Viva, this is my assistant, Virginia Potts." Tony said.

"Hello," Viva said with a nod and Pepper walked to Tony.

"Why is she here?" Pepper asked.

"She's here to see Stephen Strange," Tony said.

"Why?"

"Allow me to explain," Viva said as she explained her dreams and Pepper frowned.

"And you believe he needs your....skills to help him cope with what happened to him?" Pepper asked.

"Yes.”

"I was thinking of calling Christine Palmer.

She might know where he is," Tony said.

"Who is Christine Palmer?" Viva asked.

"She's his girlfriend," Pepper said and Viva felt her heart sinking in her chest.

 _He already has a woman in life?_ Viva thought.

"She was his girlfriend, Pep," Tony corrected. "They haven't been a couple in years."

"So, he doesn't love her?" Viva asked.

"Only as a friend.”

Viva swallowed hard in relief. She silently thanked the Norns for making a way for her, then said with her customary calm, “I understand. That sort of thing happens a lot on Asgard as well. Not every relationship ends with wedding bells.”

"No, they don't," Pepper said.

Tony had walked to the couch when he removed his phone and he looked at the text screen. He looked through the list when he found Christine's number and he typed on the tiny keyboard.

"What are you doing?" Viva asked, walking to the couch and she sat next to him.

"I'm sending Christine a message," Tony said, showing her what he was doing and she frowned.

"How does she get it?"

"I just push this button and, ta-dah, the message is sent."

"That is amazing!"

Tony shrugged. “It’s just communication tech. Your people can fly jets into outer space and build giant robots and other things people here only imagine in science fiction shows.”

Viva recalled Jane explaining about movies and nodded. “There is much that we can teach you, Tony, but the reverse is also true as well. We each can learn from one another.”

"I hope we can do that someday," Tony said when music came from his phone and he smiled.

"What was that?"

"It means she answered me."

Tony looked at the screen as he sighed and Viva saw the worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" VIva asked.

"It appears Stephen isn't in New York."

"Where is he?"

"She doesn't know."

“Do you believe he may be in danger? Or somewhere trying to heal from the trauma he endured? In my latest dream he did not appear too distressed. He seemed to be learning magic to me.”

"I don't know if he's in danger. Do you know where he was in the dream?"

Pepper frowned. “Magic? Like pulling rabbits out of hats and coins out of kids ears and stuff? Tricks?”

“In your world magic is only tricks but in mine it is a very real force that can save or destroy depending upon the user.” Viva answered. She looked at Tony. “He seemed to be in a room like a library and then perhaps in a place where apprentices study.”

"Sir, could Doctor Strange be in a monastery? Maybe in Tibet?" Jarvis asked.

"He might," Tony said.

"I shall scan for monasteries which deal in the healing arts and magic."

"He can do that?" Viva asked.

"Yep!" Tony said with a grin.

"Sir, I have located several monasteries, but the one which stands out is Kamar-Taj."

"Where is that?" Pepper asked.

"It is located in Nepal."

"Wait! Yes! That is where the woman in my dream said he is!" Viva said.

"But Kamar-Taj is considered a myth."

"Some myths are based on fact."

"Like Thor and Loki?" Tony asked.

Viva grinned. “Exactly. The trick is to separate fact from fiction. How do we get to this place?”

"I am trying to locate it," Jarvis said.

"Thank you."

"What are you going to do once you find him?" Pepper asked.

"I would like to help him heal and teach him how to properly use his magic."

"Stephen is a fast learner, so teaching him magic isn't going to be that hard," Tony said.

“That will depend on his strength in the Art and his affinity for it. All apprentices are different. Sometimes what comes easy to some is hard for another. Take my brother Thor, for example.”

"Thor had problems learning something?"

“Loki told me he could master summoning storms with his magic easily but controlling them was difficult. And he could not master Loki’s shifter magic or illusion casting at all. But he could sometimes sense Loki even in another seeming or shape.”

"Is that why Loki was able to trick Thor when Thor thought he was still in the holding cell? He didn't know it was an illusion?"

"Yes."

"Sir, I have a possible location of Kamar-Taj," Jarvis said as a holographic map appeared and a red glowing dot showed where Kamar-Taj might be located.

Viva leaned forward eagerly. “I have a hunch that is where Stephen is.” Her eyes glowed with excitement.

Every nerve in her body quivered, like a hunting hound on point. Her clairvoyance told her this was where she needed to go.

"Jarvis, have my jet made ready. It looks like we're going to Nepal," Tony said.

"Yes, sir," Jarvis said.

"Uh, Tony, how is she going to travel? She doesn't have a passport," Pepper remarked.

"What is a passport?" Viva asked, puzzled.

"It's a document which allows people to travel from one place to another," Tony said as he got up and he walked toward the desk. "Let me see if I can get you one."

"Tony, it takes a few days to get one," Pepper reminded him and Tony nodded.

"I know. That's why I am sending Hap a text telling him to see if he can put a rush on it."

"I could always ask Heimdall to send us there," Viva said.

"He could, but those portals make a lot of noise. We don't want to scare people."

Viva nodded when she sensed magic in the air and she looked down. Before she could move, a portal opened under her feet and she screamed as she was sucked into the swirling vortex and whisked away.

"Jarvis, what just happened?!"

"Unknown, sir," Jarvis said.

"Scan for her energy signature. The last thing I need is a ticked off Thunder God coming here because someone took his sister."

 

_Asgard:_

 

Loki placed the last of his shirts in the suitcase when Sigyn slid her arms around his waist and he smiled. They were packing to go on their honeymoon trip to Vanaheim for a few weeks.

"Hello, darling," she said, watching him turn and he leaned his head down to kiss her lips.

"Hello," he said when Viva's distress shattered his peaceful mood and his eyes widened.

"Loki, what's the matter?"

"Something is wrong with Viva," he said and she let go of him.   He closed his eyes as he cleared his head and he reached out for his twin's mind.

 _Viva, what's wrong?_ he sent.

 _I don't know,_ Viva sent.

_What happened? I thought you went with Stark to Midgard._

_I did. We were discussing how to find the man in my dream when this portal opened under my feet and I fell._

_I will alert Father._

Loki broke the connection when he ran for the door and Sigyn prayed the angry look in his eyes didn't mean something bad had happened to Viva.

 

_Greenwich Village - Sanctum Sanctorum:_

 

The portal opened as Viva looked around the large room and she sensed great magical power all around her.

"Welcome," a female voice said and she quickly spun around. Standing behind her was a bald woman in a cream-colored robe and brown leather sandals. She held a strange folded fan in her right hand and she made a little bow of respect. "I apologize for frightening you, but we needed to speak in private."

"Who are you?!" Viva demanded.

"I am the Ancient One."

Viva sensed great authority and power coming from her as she nodded and the Ancient One nearer.

"What do you want?" Viva asked, wondering why the woman seemed familiar. Had she seen her before in a dream?

"I wish to speak to you about Stephen Strange. He told me he has had dreams about a woman and he has described her to me."

She waved her hand as an image of Viva appeared and Viva frowned.

"That's me," Viva said in a soft voice.

"Yes, it is. I can take you to him if you wish."

She looked at the Ancient One when something about the Ancient One shifted and Viva backed away from her.

"How do I know this isn't a trap and you just want to keep me from him?" Viva demanded.

"You don't. "

"Return me to my friend before...."

A loud crash of thunder filled the air as they looked up and the Ancient One waved her hand. They vanished then they appeared on the roof and Viva saw Thor and Loki standing there.

 _Viva, are you alright?_ Loki sent.

 _Yes,_ Viva said and Loki glared at the Ancient One.

"Release our sister, Sorceress," Thor demanded while lightning crackled in his eyes.

"Better do what he says, Lady," Tony warned as he appeared in his battle armor and the Ancient One looked at him.

"I assure you I mean no harm," The Ancient One said.

"Then why did you take her?" Thor scowled.

"She just wanted to tell me more about the man in my dreams," Viva replied.

"And she thought kidnapping you was a good idea?" Tony frowned.

"I did not kidnap her. I just wished to speak to her in private," the Ancient One protested.

Loki studied her and the same sense of uncertainty Viva felt about her flowed through him. “You could have just asked,” he chided.

The Ancient One shrugged. “But my way was quicker.”

"She said he has told her about me," Viva said.

"What did he tell you?" Loki asked.

"He spoke to me about how she has been in his dreams," the Ancient One said and Loki noticed the look on her face.

"Does he wish to meet with her?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but now is not a good time. He is in the middle of his training and any distract could be dangerous," the Ancient One said.

"What sort of danger are we talking about?" Tony asked.

"Do you know of Dormammu?"

"Nope. Who is he?"

"He is the Cosmic Conqueror. The Destroyer of Worlds. A being of infinite power and endless hunger. He is on a quest to invade every universe so he can bring them into his Dark Dimension.   He has already take one of my disciples and turned him against me."

"Who was this disciple?" Loki asked.

"His name was Kaecilius."

"And you need Strange to help you stop this guy?" Tony asked.

"Maybe, but it has been difficult. Stephen Strange is not a very cooperative person."

Viva noticed the small smile on her face as the Ancient One looked at her and she nodded her head. _Or perhaps he has not found the right teacher to trust,_ she thought, concealing a grin of amusement. She knew from her own lessons that trust between master and student was paramount.

"Maybe seeing you will help him finally understand why his training is so important."

"Do we have your word she will be safe?" Thor demanded sharply.

Loki noticed the Ancient One was someone who did not like her authority questioned and she stood her full height.

"I understand your not trusting me. If I wished to prevent her from seeing him, I would not have brought her here."

"Where are we?" Tony asked. He had been looking around as he noticed they were in Greenwich Village, but the sanctum was not on the holographic city map.

"This is the Sanctum Sanctorum."

"Huh. So, what are you going to do now? Are you going to take her to Kamar-Taj?" Tony asked.

"Yes," the Ancient One said with a nod.

"Good. Because I'm going with you just in case you're not on the up and up."

"I will go as well," Thor said firmly.

“If anything happens to my sister, you’ll answer to _me_ ,” Loki warned, his voice cold as the icy winds of Jotunheim, and pregnant with danger. The two sorcerers locked eyes for a moment, and then the Ancient One gave him a nod of respect before looking away briefly. There was no mistaking the power inherent in Asgard’s foremost Master of Magic.

Loki saw the anger in the Ancient One's eyes as she sighed then acquiesced. With a wave of her hand, they vanished and Loki stood alone on the roof. Sighing, he looked up at the sky and he lightly shook his head.

"Heimdall, open Bifrost," he called out. The golden light enveloped him as he closed his eyes and he sent a silent prayer for them to be safe.

 

_Kamar-Taj:_

 

Stephen stood with the others on the training grounds as he tried to form The Shield of the Seraphim, but nothing happened. All the students were dressed in gray and brown robes that designated their apprentice status, while the masters were in green and black with magical symbols etched upon the sleeves. The training grounds were a flat piece of earth with smooth obsidian stones set in interlocking circles and beyond were the high walls of glittering golden stone of the monastery itself, with sloping red roofs of lacquered tile and statues of majestic mythical animals like phoenixes, unicorns, known as _ki-lin_ to the monks, and Chinese water dragons. A set of stone stairs led down to the grounds from the courtyard.

"Argh!" he growled as Mordo, his teacher, a tall spare man with his dark hair drawn into a top knot, approached. Mordu was giving him a frown of displeasure. Stephen sighed.

"Concentrate," Mordo rebuked.

"I am!"

"No, what you are doing is fighting. Let the magic flow through you."

Stephen glared at him as he held his hands out again and concentrated. He knew he could do it, but something kept appearing in front of him, distracting him and scattering his will to the four winds. No, not something. Some _one._

 _Who are you?_ he thought as he tried to focus his mind, but something told him to look over at the stairs. He glanced at the Ancient One and Tony, but it was Viva who caught his attention.

"It can't be," he said, lowering his hands.

"What are you looking at?" Mordo demanded sharply.

"Her," Stephen said and he turned to walk towards them.

 _It's him. The man of my dreams,_ Viva thought as she watched him approach and her eyes roamed over his face and body appreciatively. She took a reading of him, sensing his pain, frustration, and curiosity as he walked up the stairs, heading for her.

"Greetings, Stephen Strange," the Ancient One said, but he ignored her.

"Hello," Stephen said in a soft voice and Viva locked eyes with him.

 _Norns, what is he doing to me?_ Viva thought as she got lost in his eyes, cerulean pools like a storm tossed lake in summer, and his baritone voice made her heart begin to race.

"Hello," Viva finally said and Tony looked from her to Stephen and back.

"Nice to see you again, Doc," Tony said and Stephen looked at him.

"Hello, Stark," Stephen greeted. “Long time no see.” Then he looked at Viva. "Who are you?"

"I am Viva of Asgard," she said with a nod.

"Asgard? Like in Norse mythology?"

"Yes."

"And this is Thor," Tony said and Stephen looked at Thor.

"Thor is real?"

"Yes, I am," Thor said with a nod and Stephen gave him an impressed look before he looked at Viva again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"She is here to help you with your training," the Ancient One said.

"I thought that's what Mordo was for."

“Let us see how you do with a different instructor,” the Ancient One replied.

Viva looked at Mordo when she felt an overwhelming sense of evil coming from him and a cold shiver moved through her. "You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Viva said as she looked into Stephen's blue eyes and she noticed how they changed color when he moved his head. "What were you doing?"

"I was trying to summon The Shield of the Seraphim, but I just can't seem to do it."

"Mind if I help you?" she asked. His eyes widened a little as he nodded his head and they headed for the training ground. Mordo watched as Stephen took his place with the others and Viva stood next to him. Stephen held his arms out as he closed his eyes then he felt a warm, calming wave move over him after she placed her hand on his right forearm. "Concentrate. Picture what the shield looks like and let the magic flow through you. But first relax, because tenseness hinders the flow of energy."

"I can do that part. It's getting the magic to move through my hands."

She heard the defeat in his voice as she looked at the scars on his hands and he shook at her touching the scars.

 _Imagine your hands and fingers as a part of a tree branch. There are some small branches which have been damaged by a storm, but there are stronger branches. Find them and redirect the magic through them,_ she sent and he was stunned that he could hear her.

_How are we speaking this way?_

_I am a telepath also and can mindspeak with whomever I choose that is not intentionally blocking me,_ she explained. _It’s an ability I share with my twin brother, Loki._

_Loki? As in Loki God of Mischief of Norse mythology?_

_Yes, but he is also a Prince of Asgard and Jotunheim—as am I._

Poor Stephen felt his head spin as he tried to digest this new information. _Umm . . ._

Sensing his astonishment, she sent, _For now, let’s concentrate on your lesson. We can speak more about my origins and my family later._

The apprentice gave a short nod. _Perhaps that would be best._ Then he shoved his feelings away and concentrated hard.

Stephen opened his eyes as he looked at his hands, then imagined himself a tree. Yellow light burst around his hands. He concentrated then he formed The Shield of the Seraphim and the shield shimmered in a bright light. The other disciples looked in amazement as he smiled and he gave Viva a wink.

Mordo had walked to the Ancient One and glared at Viva and Stephen. The Ancient One eyed him, lofting an eyebrow.

"You do not approve?" she asked.

"No, I don't. He is supposed to figure out how to do the spell on his own," Mordo snorted.

"I seem to remember you not being able to do the spell the first thousand times you tried to do it," she reminded and Mordo scowled as she walked off.

Mordo watched as Stephen summoned another shield and bowed to Viva and she laughed.

Growling, Mordo walked away, his anger growing stronger as he did so for the beautiful mage with the unusual colored eyes.

Viva watched as Mordo departed and felt the tension in the room slowly dissipate. _That one,_ she thought warily, _bore careful watching._ She had felt the aura of evil about him and it made all her senses tingle in warning.

Stephen caught her glance and queried, “Are you okay?”

“Yes. But beware that one. His aura is red with anger and dark with old blood.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because I am a Seer and Empathic Healer among other things. I can sense what is hidden.”

Stephen felt a jolt run through him at her words. Her voice was soft, melodic, like a bird singing. _Beautiful,_ he thought. _Like a meadow lark upon the first day of spring._ The thought warmed him immensely, for so long had the chill of winter blown through his spirit, that he had nearly forgotten what it felt like to be warm.

Just hearing her voice did odd things to him, and her mere presence soothed and excited him all at once.

Without knowing how, he sensed this was the woman he had been waiting for all his life _. I know her, though we have only just met. I know her deep in my soul._ The revelation shook him with the force of a thousand winds.

Their eyes met and that unseen connection flared between them once again, mysterious, magical, and alarming. There were secrets hidden in the depths, Viva thought, but with patience she was sure she could coax him into revealing them, and so help him heal from the wounds of the past. Or so she hoped. She had not crossed two realms only to fail now.

Stephen smiled slightly at her, thinking that if the urgings of his heart were correct, he had a future with this lady—if he dared to seek it. But would she want to share it with him?


	52. Two Lovers in Vanaheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn begin their honeymoon on Vanaheim and find a whole new realm to discover!

 

Loki returned to the palace when he saw his suitcases were packed and were waiting for him at the doors to his room.

"Loki?" Sigyn called out as she quickly walked to him and he smiled. "Is Viva alright?!"

"Yes, she's fine," Loki said as he explained what happened and a look of relief spread over her face.

"Do you think she will be able to help him?"

"Knowing my sister? Yes, I believe she can."

"I still have mixed feelings about this Ancient One. Are you sure she can be trusted?"

"No, I'm not, but I know Thor or Viva will contact me if something happens."

Sigyn frowned. "I suppose we must rely on their intuition. Although I would feel better if we could see for ourselves what happens over there."

"Well, my sneaky wife, it just so happens that there is a Pool of Reflection in the palace in Vanaya City. And if I ask my uncle may allow me to use it." Loki informed her.

The Pool of Reflection was a magical basin of clear pure water from an ancient spring near Mimir's Well. It could show a watcher any of the Nine Realms at any point in time or space, even those places that were hidden with magic

"You can keep an eye on them," she said with a grin and he nodded.

"And they never need to know," he smirked slyly.

He knew the Pool was one of the great treasures of the Vanir royal house, and he was itching to try it and see if the rumors about it being as powerful as Odin's High Seat Hjadilskaf were true.

He was also concerned about his twin, and while he trusted Thor to protect Viva, he had learned to never trust strange mortal magicians. If indeed that was what this Ancient One was.

"Shall we go say goodbye to the children then be on our way?" Sigyn asked, taking his hand. They headed for the nursery when he opened the door and the children turned to see who was entering the room.

"Papa!" Hela said with a grin.

"Mama!" Balder cried.

"Papa! Mama!" Leif said, running to them as fast as his little legs could go. Loki lifted his youngest son up into his arms as they hugged and Hela and Balder ran to Sigyn.

Loki inhaled the clean scent of mint and almond lotion that Frigga had rubbed on Leif after his bath and he chuckled at the baby, who was examining Loki's gold wolf medallion. "Do you like that, my son?"

"Yeah!" Leif said with a nod.

"Would you like one of your own?" Loki queried.

"Uh huh!"

"Then if you behave for Nanny Helga I shall bring you one," Loki bargained. "How does that sound?"

"Yay!" the toddler said, clapping his hands and Loki looked at Hela and Balder.

"I'm counting on you two to help Helga feed your pets and Axelle while we're away. Can you handle it?"

"Yes, Papa," Hela said.

"Yes, Papa,' Balder nodded, his little face serious.

Loki gave them an approving look. "Good! Show me how responsible you are and you shall have a surprise from me when I return. Deal?"

"Deal!" the children said together and Loki smiled.

"How long will you be gone?" Hela asked, twisting the end of her braid around her finger nervously.

"Two weeks," Sigyn replied. "Remember we marked it on the calendar?"

"Yeah," Balder said as he pointed to the calendar.

Sigyn nodded. "So you can put an X when the day is over and practice counting with Farmor and Farfar."

"And before you know it, we'll be home." Loki added.

He hoped the children would behave at least some of the time for their grandparents and Helga. But if not, he knew Frigga and Odin had plenty of experience dealing with mischievous children.

"Now, one more hug then we have to leave," Loki said.

Small arms wrapped about his neck and waist, and he hugged each child comfortingly, a bit reluctant to let them go.

Sigyn gave him a look that she felt the same when the children ran to her for hugs and he handed Leif to her.

The children hugged her when Sigyn lowered Leif to the floor then she and Loki left the nursery.

They met Frigga and Odin in the courtyard. Frigga handed them traditional garlands of forget-me-nots and sun lilies. "Have a pleasant trip!" she laughed as she placed the garlands on their heads.

"We shall!" Loki said, bending slightly so she could reach him. "Don't let my children drive you crazy."

"We are used to mischievous children, so I think we can handle them," Odin teased and Loki nodded. Loki walked to his father and they hugged, exchanging identical smiles.

"Enjoy your time together, my son. This is one of the few times you can escape all the responsibilities of your rank and simply be yourself. Cherish it and your wife. A good foundation starts with a good honeymoon." He winked at Loki, who flushed slightly and hissed, "Father! By the Nine!"

The AllFather gave a hearty laugh and Loki rolled his eyes. _Honestly. Old Wolf, I don't need advice in THAT category!_

Frigga walked over and looked at Loki, her eyes glimmering with happy tears. He leaned down to kiss her cheek and she nodded.

"Be happy, Loki. For you return to where it all began. I think you will both like Vanaheim. It is a beautiful realm and filled with magic. Frey will show you."

"Thank you, Mother," Loki said.

After one last wave, Sigyn and Loki stepped into the coach which took them down to the Bifrost, where the Watcher waited to transport them to Vanaheim.

"Greetings," Heimdall said with a bow.

"Greetings," Sigyn said.

"Shall we be off?" Loki asked as he gathered their luggage with a wave of a hand to float beside them.

"Yes," she said and Heimdall activated the portal. With a nod, he watched them enter the cascading rainbow light and then the portal closed with a snap behind them.

_Vanaheim:_

The portal opened and Loki led Sigyn out, their luggage floating idly behind them and her eyes slightly widened at the scenery spreading out around them.

They emerged in courtyard formed of beautiful crystal tiles that reflected the sunlight streaming down from above. Standing in the center beside a golden statue of a unicorn was Frey. "Welcome to Vanaheim and Glittergeist Palace, Loki and Sigyn!" He greeted them with a bright smile.

"Thank you for allowing us to visit, Uncle," Loki said.

"Yes, thank you," Sigyn said.

"You are always welcome here," Frey said. "It's been too long since relatives walked these old halls." He clapped his hands and servants with pale skin and gauzy wings appeared. "Take Prince Loki and Princess Sigyn's belongings to the west wing to the Emerald Suite."

Nodding, the servants took the suitcases and trunks as they walked toward the palace and Frey looked at Loki and Sigyn.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Frey asked.

"That would be lovely," Sigyn replied. "Traveling the Bifrost always makes me hungry."

"Then follow me," Frey said as he led them inside and to the right to his private dining hall.

Unlike Asgard's mead hall, the Vanir had a combination of an indoor and outdoor pavilion. Frey led them to his table which was placed partially in the shade and in the open air.

Loki helped Sigyn sit on the high backed ashwood chair painted a soft white then he sat down and Frey clapped his hands to summon the servants. Frey sat down while the servants walked to the table with silver trays and silver goblets and placed a setting before each of them. The china was emblazoned with the royal crest, done in gold and green.

Loki took a sip of the sparkling beverage, finding it a pleasing combination of sweet and tart. "What is this?"

"Elderberry wine," Frey replied. "My wood sprites brew it." He inclined his head to indicate the sprite hovering a few paces behind his chair. "This is Aspenleaf, Nephew. He is my steward. If you have any issues with my staff or wish different quarters or something, see Aspenleaf."

The wood sprite, who was slender with golden hair and silver skin, bowed. "It is an honor to serve, My Prince." His jade eyes sparkled happily.

Loki noticed that all the Palace servants wore the royal house crest—a unicorn rearing upon a green and gold striped field. They also wore tunics and skirts or pants with the same color combination.

"Are all your servants wood sprites, King Frey?" Sigyn queried.

Frey shook his head. "No. Please, call me Uncle, Sigyn. We are related now and it would please me greatly." At Sigyn's nod, he continued. "The wood sprites of Clan Glimmerfall serve the royal house and have done so for millennia. But we also have domicile fae, wind sprites, and wood elves who tend to all the creatures and livestock within the palace walls. We Vanir have made treaties with all the fae since my father's time. A good arrangement for then everyone benefits."

Loki glanced about, his Mage Sight catching glimpses of minor spell work everywhere. Then he recalled Frigga telling him as an apprentice that on Vanaheim the magician ruled, and magic was the lifeblood of the realm. Never was that more evident than now, the master sorcerer observed. Magic swirled in the air, its caress like a soft warm breeze upon his skin. He relaxed, feeling suddenly as though he had come home.

 _Do you feel the magic?_ he sent to his wife.

 _I do. It's like the scent of bread baking, warm and comforting._ Sigyn answered. Her hand sought Loki's and she gave it a light squeeze. Like her husband, she felt welcome here, the magic accepting them as one of its own.

**Aspenleaf nodded and another servant, this one with nut brown skin and a silver puff of hair, brought a gold platter with small skewers of chicken in a peach sauce with tiny peppers and a yellow sweet fruit as well as steaming hot honey bread with a crock of golden butter, placing all before them with a wave of one hand.**

"Do try the peach chicken and honey bread," Frey invited. "It's a specialty of my chef." He took some of each and began buttering a piece of bread.

Loki and Sigyn placed some of the peach chicken on their plates while Loki spread some butter on a slice of the honey bread and he held the slice out to his wife. Sigyn took a bite of bread as the sweet taste of honey touched her tongue and she smiled. Loki took a bite of bread as he smiled at her and they chewed. Swallowing, Loki moved closer as he kissed her lips and Sigyn made a contented sigh.

Frey enjoyed watching them as he ate and the sprites lightly giggled. He hushed them, the mischievous fae winked at him before fluttering away, leaving the diners to enjoy their meal in peace.

Loki and Sigyn started eating, enjoying every bite. Loki took another sip of wine, which slid down his throat like a lover's caress.

"This is delicious," Sigyn said.

"Yes, tell your chef we truly enjoyed this," Loki said.

"I will," Frey said with a nod. "We normally have several small meals throughout the day here and a larger one later in the evening," Frey explained. "But the kitchens are always open if you wish to get a snack late at night or some other time." His eyes twinkled and the couple understood his implied meaning and blushed.

He went on to detail that breakfast was most often served buffet style though they could also request trays in their suite if they wished.

 _We might for the first few days_ , Loki sent to Sigyn and he winked.

She sent him a sultry smile, tossing her red hair back while nibbling some bread.

_That would be fine with me, Trickster mine!_

Frey noticed the looks they were giving each other as he wiped his lips with his napkin then placed it on the table neatly.

"Would you like to rest?" he asked.

"Yes, if you don't mind," Sigyn smiled sweetly. "It was rather hectic this morning."

"No, I don't mind at all."

Frey used a small silver bell to summon Aspenleaf and the wood sprite appeared.

"Yes, Sire?" Aspenleaf asked with a bow.

"Please escort my nephew and niece to their chambers."

"Yes, Sire," he said then he looked at Loki and Sigyn. "This way."

Sigyn noticed the wood sprite flew just above the ground, his wings buzzing rather like a crested hummingbird's.

"I have assigned Dewdrop to be your personal servant, Your Highnesses." Aspenleaf told them. "She will get you whatever you need and assist you in any way she can."

"Thank you," Loki said while they walked down the corridor and Sigyn looked at the elegant paintings and tapestries, the crystal and silver chandeliers, the marble planters with large leafed plants, the gracefully carved furniture, the white tile flooring with gold and silver accents and the marble columns. A long, spiral staircase led upstairs and royal portraits lined the wall leading upstairs.

There were large windows on the second floor with gauzy curtains billowing about them, letting in the maximum amount of sunlight and fresh air. Indeed, everything about the palace seemed designed for light and grand soaring spaces. The ceilings were arched and provided plenty of room for the sprites to fly.

Sigyn noticed a few sprites with tiny feather dusters dusting the frames around the portraits as them made little bows or curtsies and she nodded while they passed by.

They arrived at the top of the stairs while Aspenleaf led them down the hallway and they headed for the large, white oak double doors.

"Greetings," Dewdrop said as she curtsied and Aspenleaf smiled at her.

"This is Dewdrop," he said.

She was a small sprite with honey gold hair braided about her head, the tips of her pointed ears showing. She had milky skin and huge violet eyes and wore a simple flowing gown of gold and green. Her wings were iridescent like those of a dragonfly.

"Pleased to meet you, Dewdrop," Sigyn said.

"Yes, pleased to meet you," Loki said politely.

Dewdrop opened the door as they entered the room and Loki saw their suitcases and trunks had been unpacked.

"By your leave," Aspenleaf said as Loki nodded and Aspenleaf headed down the hallway. Loki turned as he watched Dewdrop showing Sigyn around the room and Loki quietly closed the door.

The room was done in emerald and gold and divided into three main parts—a sitting room, bedroom, and bathroom with a huge walk in closet. It also had a large round balcony with lounge chairs and a table.

A bowl of grapes, peaches, and plums was set in the middle of the sitting room table along with a pitcher of lemon water and another of wine. Flowers had been placed in vases throughout the suite and their delicate perfume filled the air.

Framed painting of forest animals decorated the walls and the crystals of the gold chandeliers cast dazzling flickers of color on the walls. The breeze caused tiny ripples in the lace curtains and the sweet sound of birdsong filled the air.

Sigyn noticed a small furry thing curled up on the bench at the foot of the bed. When she asked Dewdrop what it was, the sprite smiled.

"That is a _kavalas_ — similar to an Asgardian puppy. His name is Brightheart."

At the sound of its name, Brightheart woke and its dark blue eyes sparkled. Brightheart's fur was white with a patch of tan fur on its back and its ears were pointy.

Brightheart's bushy tail moved quickly side-to-side as it panted and it made a small, but sharp bark.

"Hello," Loki barked back and Brightheart looked at him.

"Are you my new master?" Brightheart barked.

"How adorable!" Sigyn cried, falling in love with the fuzzy fox-like animal.

"I already have a pet," Loki explained then he looked at Sigyn. "Dear Wife, would you like to keep Brightheart?"

"Yes!" Sigyn said with a smile then she carefully picked Brightheart off the bench.

Then she eyed the little animal worriedly. "Will the king mind? This must be one of his _kavalas_."

"We could ask Aspenleaf." Loki suggested.

"Excuse me, My Prince," Dewdrop interrupted diffidently. "I brought the little one here on the express orders of the king. He wished this puppy to be a welcome gift for you or your bride. Brightheart is from his own royal line of _kavalas."_

Loki grinned at Sigyn's look of delight. "Well, I guess that answers that question," he chuckled. "Dewdrop, how old is this puppy?"

"Brightheart is around three and a half moons old," the sprite replied. "He has been taught some basic commands by the kennel master but has not bonded yet to a particular person. Although," she cocked her head. "From what I see, My Prince, he is beginning to do so with your wife."

Loki turned to see Sigyn cuddling the fox-like animal, and Brightheart was covering her cheek with kisses. "Looks like," he grinned. "I must thank my uncle for such a generous gift. Uh . . . is he house trained?"

"I believe enough so he can sleep through the night without having to be taken outside," Dewdrop answered. "He will let you know when he needs to be let out."

"Good. Can you tell me more about his breed?" Sigyn asked, still cuddling the puppy.

"Certainly, Your Highness," Dewdrop said. She fluttered over and perched upon a chair back. "The kavalas are watch dogs, so to speak. They were bred to guard treasures and property, and my people raised them as such for time out of mind. He may seem small and helpless now, but do not be deceived by his appearance. A kavalas can grow magically to a great size to fight off intruders and their bark can paralyze when they are fully grown or cause a thief to go running in fear. They can also blend in with their surroundings, so any enemies cannot see them until they wish it so. This makes them ideal as guardians. Kavalas are also quite intelligent, and once they bond with someone, they are loyal for the length of their days."

"How long do they live?" Loki queried.

"Long, My Prince. They are a fae breed and so live centuries," Dewdrop answered.

"How are they with children?" Sigyn asked, stroking the fuzzy baby.

"They love them, so long as they are treated well," Dewdrop replied. "They will guard them as fiercely as they do your home and your possessions, Your Highness."

"Sounds like we have a new family member," Loki laughed. "I just hope my kitten likes him."

"Axelle likes Sunny and Fenris, so I don't see a problem," Sigyn remarked. "He's so lovable, I think they will get on beautifully." She giggled when the _kavalas_ licked her nose, wagging his tail.

"I have taken the liberty of bringing up his food and water and bed," the sprite said, indicating a corner of the room where she had placed them. There was also a green collar and lead hanging on a hook on the wall and a few toys, a rubber ball and a chewy bone among them.

Dewdrop took her leave, and Loki removed his jacket and boots while Sigyn played with her new canine friend, tiring him out until he went and curled up in his bed, falling asleep a moment later.

Sigyn turned to see Loki stretched out upon the bed, reading a book he had brought with him. "Tired, love?" she asked softly.

Loki set the book aside, marking his place with a bit of ribbon. "Only a little." He sat up, his eyes glittering with passion. "Are you?"

She shook her head. "Not now," she grinned.

Loki waved a hand and the doors to the balcony shut and locked and the curtains were drawn.

Sigyn sat down on the bed, and her fingers twined in his silky hair as she kissed him deeply.

Loki felt his blood quicken and his heart race as he returned the kiss, by turns gentle and passionate, though soon kissing led to other more pleasurable things, as the two celebrated their marriage in the way of lovers since the beginning of the Nine.

~*~*Page Break*~*~

Upon arising sometime later, Loki searched through his wardrobe for something appropriate to wear. At times like these he missed Ravn, for his valet had an uncanny sense about the appropriate attire for any given occasion. Not that Loki was not capable of choosing his own clothing, but dressing for a formal banquet, which he suspected Frey was going to throw in their honor, sometimes gave him an attack of nerves. He knew the Vanir were sometimes considered more formal than Asgardians, and he chewed the inside of his lip, worried he might pick something that was not quite up to standards, since he tended to favor slightly more casual formal wear.

But the valet had packed some more of Loki's more exotic formal wear, in light fabrics, since Vanaheim was warmer than Asgard, especially during its summer months.

The door opened, then Dewdrop quietly entered the room and he turned to face her.

"Do you need help dressing, Sire?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Loki said with a nod and she walked to him.

He noticed she didn't mind seeing him naked and she gave him a tiny grin.

It was then he recalled that the fae were extremely nonchalant about such things, viewing a person's body as something to be proud of and not be embarrassed or ashamed of.

The sprite turned to examine his wardrobe, clucking as her wings whirred gently.

"This pale gold tunic with the black feather embroidery will do well, My Prince," she placed it on the bed. "And these trousers, I think."

"Should I wear boots or shoes?"

"Shoes will be fine."

She found a pair of his more ornate ones, dragonhide with small emeralds along the sides in a V pattern.

To that she added a satin cloak of deep gold with light green lining and a high collar, fastened with a serpent brooch of gold.

She helped him dress as he slipped his feet into the shoes then he glanced over at Sigyn.

"Do you wish me to pick out something for your wife to wear?" Dewdrop asked.

"If you don't mind," he said while he walked over to the bed and he gently shook Sigyn's shoulder. "Darling, it's time to rise."

Stretching her arms over her head, Sigyn smiled and she looked at him after opening her eyes.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

"It's almost time for dinner."

"By the Nine! Then I need to hurry!" she cried and jumped out of bed, running into the bathroom to wash up.

A few minutes passed until she came out of the bathroom and she looked at the clothes Dewdrop had left on the bed

The sprite had chosen a soft amber gown that flowed gently about her with a cream colored sleeveless overgown studded with precious bits of citrine, green jasper, and red amber in a vine pattern. Her slippers matched the amber undergown and there was a gauzy silk cape of a delicate icy gold to go around her shoulders.

"Oh!" Sigyn gasped as Loki walked to her and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Would you like me to dress you?" he asked and she nodded.

Loki happily played lady's maid, his fingers deft and sure, relishing the chance to touch his wife with a knowing devilish grin. "You look gorgeous, darling."

"Loki, where did this gown come from?" Sigyn asked, quivering at the pleasure his hands conjured within her. "I don't recall packing it."

"You didn't," he smirked. "I did. I had it made for you as a surprise honeymoon gift. Do you like it?"

"It's absolutely stunning!" she exclaimed, twirling about. "Like the man I married."

Loki's eyes twinkled. "Why thank you, milady!" he gave her a gallant bow.

After she was dressed, he walked to her the vanity and seated her upon a white wooden stool complete with a golden cushion.

"Will you do my hair and help me put on my jewelry?" she asked.

"As you wish," he replied, and picked up her hairbrush. He spent a few minutes brushing her shining fiery locks and then braiding some and piling them on her head while allowing several tendrils to drift down to her shoulders. He entwined gold and green ribbons and seed pearls in her hair. "Well, does this meet with your approval?"

"It looks lovely," she said with a nod. She opened the jewelry box and he looked for the perfect pieces to adorn his wife.

He found a beautiful golden necklace with amber flowers and emerald leaves and placed it around her neck. Then followed with matching earrings and several bracelets. "There! You look like a Vanir queen, in my humble opinion."

Sigyn laughed. "Your opinion is all that matters . . . humble or not!"

She took his proffered arm and he escorted her down the hall. Servants made bows and curtsies as they walked by, descending the grand staircase. They walked toward the dining hall as the guards opened the doors and wood sprites sounded small horns to announce them.

Frey was seated upon a golden heartwood throne with a thick emerald cushion at the head of the royal table. "Everyone, please greet our esteemed guests, Prince Loki and Princess Sigyn of Asgard!" he called, his blue eyes sparkling.

The hall was filled with Vanir and High Fae nobles, all of whom stood and applauded, calling out "Be welcome a thousand times over!" in Vanir.

"Thank you," Loki said in Vanir while he led Sigyn to the throne and Frey smiled at them. Loki made a deep bow as Sigyn curtsied and Frey motioned with his hand for them to sit at the Royal Table.

Loki held Sigyn's chair and once she had been seated, sat down beside her to Frey's left. There was a tall High Fae lord with silver hair wearing an elaborate tunic of blue and silver with gem studded cuffs and collar. His fine boned hands glinted with rings. "Greetings, Your Highnesses", he said. "Lord Merrowvale, at your service."

"Merrowvale is on my Privy Council, Nephew," Frey explained. "He is my Chancellor."

"A pleasure," Loki said, noting that the fae lord had slanted eyes of an unusual purple hue.

"Greetings, Chancellor," Sigyn said with a nod.

Across from Sigyn was a dainty fae lady in a lavender tissue gown, with some strands of her hair dyed to match it, her face and form of an ethereal beauty that Sigyn wished she possessed. "This is my wife, Lady Amalthea," Merrowvale indicated her with his hand.

"Hello, Prince Loki. Princess Sigyn," Amalthea said.

"Hello, my lady," Loki said with a nod.

"Hello," Sigyn said and Loki noticed something was wrong with her.

 _What is the matter?_ he sent.

 _Look at her. She's beautiful_ , Sigyn sent.

 _So are you_ , he replied, trying to set her at ease.

 _Not like that_ , his wife objected. She fiddled with the napkin in her lap. _Of such beauty as her sagas are made._

He placed his hand on top of her hands and she sighed.

 _She has a beauty like that of moonlight and mist, while yours is all sunshine and glittering earth. I know which I prefer,_ he sent, trying to convey without words his sincerity.

She looked deeply into his emerald eyes, seeing that he was being honest, and some of her anxiety faded. She smiled at him as he gently squeezed her hands in reassurance.

"Is there something wrong?" Amalthea asked.

"I was... I was just in awe of your beauty," Sigyn admitted and Amalthea's eyes widened.

"Oh, well, I am in awe of you. I wish I had hair as red as yours. It is like liquid fire. I have tried to glamour my hair red, but it always comes out wrong."

Both of them laughed and Loki gave his wife a pleased look.

 _There, you see? Beauty comes in many forms,_ he sent, sipping some of the fruity elderberry wine that the Vanir loved.

As the sprites served the first course, an assortment of cheeses and fruit with a sweet fig and honey dipping sauce, Amalthea said, "It would be my pleasure if you would join me for tea this Wednesday, Princess Sigyn. My friends are eager to meet you."

"I would love to join you," Sigyn said, hoping that she had made a friend here.

"I will send a coach for you around two then."

"Thank you."

"Is it true that Asgard has recently signed a new treaty with Jotunheim, Prince Loki?" Merrowvale asked, eating a piece of fruit.

"Aye, my lord. My brother, King Byleist, has signed a new contract with my father pledging to keep the peace between our realms and open up new trade routes."

"Praise the Norns that peace can finally be had between you," Frey said. "My sister tells me that was in no small part due to you."

"I didn't do it all on my own, Uncle."

"True, but nevertheless I commend your skills at diplomacy. That is a key thing for any royal to have." Frey declared approvingly.

Nodding, Loki took a sip of elderberry wine and he placed the goblet on the table.

He was surprised that Frey, known as a reserved monarch, was so open in his praise, and wondered why that were so. After all, Loki hardly knew him.

Sensing his tension, Sigyn placed her hand on Loki's and he looked at her.

 _What's wrong?_ she sent.

 _I am just a little surprised with his reaction to my part in bringing peace to Jotunheim,_ he sent.

_Why shouldn't he praise you?_

Loki shrugged. _I guess it feels strange because I am still getting used to being praised. I wasn't for a long time. I was the Shadow Prince, who never fit anywhere and whose ideas were never important enough to listen to._

_But that is all in the past. You know now that you are loved and that people value your opinions as well as your actions._

_Like you, my beloved firethistle?_ he sent with a sly smile. A firethistle was a rare Asgardian flower, that bloomed only every three hundred years, and when it did, it released a shower of fiery magic into the air that if gathered properly could grant one youth and hope.

 _Like me,_ she sent with a smile.

"Nephew, is there something wrong?" Frey asked perceptively.

"No, Uncle, there is nothing wrong. I am just not used to being praised," Loki admitted.

"I know the feeling. My father was not one to praise anything I did," Merrowvale said with a sigh. "I spent most of my youth feeling worthless."

"But that changed once you came to court, Old Friend," Frey reminded and Merrowvale nodded.

"You should have seen how insecure he was while we were courting," Amalthea teased and her husband rolled his eyes. "I practically had to do all the talking."

"I admit to being shy, beloved. But you did help me see I had nothing to worry about when it came to speaking or being around my betters," Merrowvale said and he lightly kissed her cheek.

 _See?_ Sigyn sent as Loki nodded and took a drink of wine.

Sigyn was right, he reminded himself. He was no longer the second-best prince, the unfavorable son, the wrong ways child with the smart mouth and mischief-making magic. He had grown beyond that and become a man who knew his own worth was measured not by what others thought but what he knew himself to be.

The rest of the meal was filled with small talk and laughter as they ate and drank and Loki started to feel at home.

The Vanir court reminded him of Asgard, yet at the same time it was vastly different. Loki saw that small magics were used in a variety of ways by servants and nobles alike. Plates disappeared when empty and were replaced by full ones, and the king and his court discussed spells and books the way Asgardians did sword maneuvers and strategy and politics.

The music being played was light and peaceful instead of loud and heavy, inspiring thoughts of lazy summer evenings beneath the stars instead of battles and war.

Loki listened to one piece being played and he pictured himself and Sigyn walking through a forest filled with playful creatures and birds and he smiled.

"Enjoying the music, Nephew?" Frey asked.

"Yes. I never heard this song before," Loki said.

"It is an old piece," he said with a sad look. 'Your mother wrote it."

"She...!? She did?!"

"Yes. It was one of her earlier pieces. Your grandfather used to have them play it often."

Loki felt tears in the corners of his eyes as he memorized the piece then he reached out for Viva's mind.

 _Sister, have you ever heard this song before?_ he sent.

 _Yes, Mother used to play it. How did you come to hear it?_ VIva sent.

_It is being played at the dinner Frey made for us._

_She used to play it before I went to sleep,_ she sent.

Loki released her mind as he listened to the song and Sigyn leaned into him. He placed his arm around her as he blinked the tears away and he nodded in thanks to Frey.

He saw a troupe of entertainers enter the hall, performing a graceful dance accompanied by illusionary glowing balls and colorful birds, much to the diners delight. They leapt and twirled and flew through the air, like thistledown upon the breeze.

Loki saw the sweet look of wonder on Sigyn's face as the dancers spun in circles and the illusionary glowing balls projected images of magical creatures, fairies, sprites and fire birds around the room.

As a master illusionist himself, Loki could sense the spells being cast and was not fooled by them. He also sensed the one doing the casting was young but quite strong and skilled in the minor illusion enchantments.

He scanned the room for the spell caster when he saw a young girl standing near the wall and the look of concentration on her face impressed him.

A score of lavender butterflies fluttered among the watching crowd before spiraling up into a great glistening dragon that hovered over the dancers and spread its wings and bowed to the king.

"Well done!" Frey said as he clapped his hands.

"Yes! That was amazing!" Sigyn applauded.

The dancers bowed before leaving the room, and Loki watched the girl accompany them after flashing a pert grin at the High Table.

"Uncle, who was that young illusionist?" Loki asked.

"Ah, that would be Genci," Frey said with a grin.

"She is extremely talented."

"Yes, but she is still learning."

"Do you think she would like me to give her some pointers?"

"She would be honored. I will send word for her to visit you tomorrow."

"Thank you," Loki said with a nod.

"Now, it is time for you and your bride to dance."

"Oh," Sigyn said and Loki took hold of her hand.

 _You'll do fine_ , he sent and she nodded.

They stood as Loki walked her to the center of the room and the music started. Loki looked deeply into her eyes as they began dancing and, like their dance at the reception, they moved as one. Twirling and gliding, dark and light, like sunrise and sunset, they waltzed about the floor, and all those watching admired the lovely couple for their grace and devotion.

Sigyn became lost in the music as they danced and she placed her left hand against Loki's chest. She felt the soft rise and fall of his chest as he placed his hand on top of hers and he leaned down to kiss her lips.

As always, once his lips touched hers, she felt the passion that lived within her flare to life, in a bonfire of sensation that threatened to consume her. She knew he felt the same for she could see it in his eyes and feel it in the touch of his hand upon hers, pure ecstasy entwined with joy.

Frey noticed how the other nobles smiled or silently giggled from their show of affection and Frey lightly shook his head.

Loki moved back as he placed his forehead against Sigyn's and the music stopped.

"Uncle, if it will be alright with you, my bride and I wish to retire," Loki said.

"Of course, Nephew," Frey said indulgently and Loki led Sigyn out of the room.

The king watched them go, a wistful smile of understanding upon his face. Once, long ago, he had loved his bride that way, Sunnilda, she of the dancing feet and honey colored hair. Those had been good times, he reflected, and he prayed the Norns would continue to smile on Loki.

For upon the slender shoulders of the God of Mischief rested the fate of a kingdom, though he knew it not.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates but I have been busy trying to clean out my dad's house and also was sick with the flu. Hope you all liked and soon you will see what else Frey has in store for Loki as well as more to come with Viva and Stephen! All my love to my readers!**


End file.
